Love and a Big Green Bag
by Red Koolaid
Summary: Bella is an executive on her way home from an overseas business trip. Edward is a popular actor on his way to meet a director about his next movie. When the two of them are literally thrown together, their lives change forever, and they realize that what they had before is not what's in store for the future. Love, loss and lotsa lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I'm back, bb! To all of you who have me on your alerts and favorites, thank you! To Stephenie Meyer, who started it all, thank you. And to anyone who just found me and hasn't read my previous story, thank you! _

_ It's been a month since I ended Teacher's Pet after an 18-month run. I was planning to take a bit of a break-but, nope-this story would just not leave me alone. I outlined it about a year ago, but once I started writing, I decided to take it in a little different direction. I've been a little obsessed about it-writing almost a chapter a night, and thinking about it constantly when I should be doing other things, like working, sleeping, driving, cleaning-you get the picture. _

_Thanks to my friend, FastL, who pre-reads everything and emails and texts me relentlessly if she doesn't get a new chapter every day or so. She keeps me on task. And thanks to my ever-suffering husband, who doesn't really know what I'm up to (and I'm not telling) and who has to pry me away from the computer at night. (No worries, he's fine-I'm not totally ignoring him.) _

_So, here we go. I have about 14 chapters in the can so I can update often and not keep you waiting too long, cuz I hate that. And just a warning, this story is very different from Teacher's Pet. I hope you like it! Let me know, K? _

**BPOV**

It was Thursday, late afternoon, and I had just gotten through security at Heathrow airport in London. I was on my way home to Chicago with a shitty, last-minute, patched together itinerary, and I was not looking forward to the trip. After four whirlwind days of business in London, I was tired, and not looking forward to long flights or layovers. I only wanted to go home. As I arrived at the first class lounge, my phone rang. It was John, my boss.

"Bella?" he said. "On your way home, I hope?"

"Yes, I just got through security. Did you get my last article?"

"Yes. It's excellent, as usual. The CEO waited to release his report to the board until he had your interview with the Prime Minister. I was just wondering if you have the correct budget figures for the financial impact statement. Did you check with Lord Armsbury?"

"Yes, yes, I did," I said as I shifted my bag and backpack to the floor, and I leaned against the wall. "Hold on a sec, and I'll find that for you."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pile of written notes clipped together. I fumbled through them. "The Prime Minister is a fascinating man," I said to John as I sorted through the papers. "I really enjoyed interviewing him. Let's see-I have the numbers right here."

At that exact moment, I looked up for some reason, and my eyes locked onto a pair of blue-grey eyes with long lashes on a very handsome male face sitting directly in front of me. My mind went blank for a second as I stared into those eyes. In the background, I could hear John rattling on about something, but I couldn't comprehend a thing. _Holy shit! I was mesmerized by this man's eyes!_

Then it dawned on me who he was-that actor, Edward Cullen. He was the fantasy of every female on the planet between ages twelve and ninety-two, and he was staring at me, and I was staring back at him! I couldn't help but smile, and that immediately broke the spell. He jerked his head away, embarrassed at being caught staring at me. He turned to his right and started a conversation with a big beefy man dressed all in black with a buzz-cut hairdo and shades. There was no doubt this was his security man.

_Well, that was disappointing!_ The most gorgeous man on the plant, and when I smile at him, he jerks away. He was probably an ass anyway.

I suddenly realized that John was still talking, and I hadn't heard a word he'd said in the last two minutes.

"Um, John," I said. "Sorry, but my phone cut out there for a minute. What did you say?"

"Oh, I was just asking about the Prime Minister. It's not important. You can tell me when you get home. The numbers? Did you find them?"

"Uh, yes, yes, here they are," I said as I finally found the slip of paper I had been looking for, and I read the figures to him over the phone.

"So, when will you arrive home?" John asked now that our business was done. "I apologize that you have to fly commercial. I know your connections are not ideal. The flight back for the rest of us on the corporate jet was very swift and uneventful."

"I'm sure it was, but don't worry, I'm fine. I'm flying to New York, and then I have a short layover before I fly home to Chicago," I said and sighed. "I should be home sometime in the next forty-eight hours. I hope I can get some sleep somewhere along the way."

"I hope so, too," John said, sympathetically. "Text me when you get in. And take a few days off to recover. You deserve it."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll see you next week."

I shut off my phone, and I looked up again. Where was mister movie star? Sadly, he was no where in sight. The seat he had been sitting in was empty, and there was no sign of buzz-cut either.

I picked up my bag and backpack. Time to get out of this suit and into some comfortable clothes. Twenty minutes later I was feeling much better in my skinny jeans, long-sleeve T-shirt and a classy black logoed jacked from my company. My hair was in a ponytail, and I was wearing my glasses.

I settled in one of the chairs and checked the flight departure time. Just enough time to make a call to my husband before we boarded. I set my passport and boarding pass on top of my backpack on the seat next to me, and I dug my phone out of my bag.

Jeff and I had been married for three years. We'd met in college, and after spending a year apart following graduation, we decided that we wanted to be together. We had a whirlwind six-month courtship, got married in my hometown and then we moved to a Chicago suburb so Jeff could begin his political career.

Jeff was in finance, working his way up the ranks of a major banking chain. He had political aspirations from a young age, so our life revolved around "doing the right things" to prepare him for public office. As a couple, we had to belong to the right clubs, worship at the right church, appear at the right community activities and fundraisers, and be careful what we said and did in public. I knew Jeff regularly checked my Facebook page, although he denied it, and he didn't approve of any of my friends, so they rarely came around. I was married to him, and I had taken vows to love and support him, but I occasionally had to grit my teeth and smile through the phoniness. Jeff was a handsome man with a bright future. He was kind, engaging and good in bed. I was a very lucky woman, but there were days I wished I hadn't married him.

Today was not that day. I was tired and lonely, and I missed him. What time was it at home? Did it matter? I was missing my man.

The phone rang and rang, and then eventually it went to voicemail. I called again, and when it kicked into voicemail again, I left a message.

"Jeff, honey, it's me. I'm still in London, waiting to board my plane. Did you get my message about interviewing the Prime Minister? That's why I'm still here. Not sure when I'll be home. I'm going to New York first and then catching a connecting flight. My travel arrangements really suck! Anyway, just wanted to check in. I miss you so much, and I can't wait to get home and crawl into bed with you. Love you! Bye."

I hit "end" and sat back. _Shit!_ Why couldn't he answer the phone? I guess he was busy or asleep. He obviously wasn't anticipating my call.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that someone was now sitting on the other side of my backpack. _The movie star was back!_ And buzz-cut was right next to him. My heart skipped a beat.

I looked over, and the two of them had their heads together, deeply engaged in a conversation. Then buzz-cut got up and walked up to the podium to talk to the airline agent. Mister movie star sat back and sipped on a Starbucks coffee, an amused smile on his face.

_Should I say something now? Like, hi?_ I desperately wanted to. I leaned over to take something out of my backpack, and he turned in my direction.

"Hi," I said quickly, smiling nervously. I had to take advantage of the situation, right?

He jerked like I had startled him, which I probably had, and then he gave me a brief smile, and he turned in the other direction. Buzz-cut returned, and they resumed their conversation.

His response to my polite hello devastated me, and suddenly I was a little pissed off. At least he could have acknowledged me after staring at me earlier.

I glanced down at my phone. Jeff pissed me off, too._ Men!_ I put my phone on airport mode and thew it in my bag. Just then, they were calling my name to approach the podium._ Great! More hassles with my already fucked-up travel arrangements._

"Miss Swan," the agent said apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I need to change your seating assignment. I'm just moving you back a row. Is that okay?"

"Sure, whatever," I said, annoyed. I grabbed my new assignment and returned to my seat. What else could go wrong?

Mister movie star and buzz-cut had vanished again. _Good!_ Maybe they were on another flight. I'd already had enough of them.

Finally, we started boarding the plane. All I wanted to do was get situated and sleep. Maybe when I woke up, we'd be in New York. I grabbed my bag and backpack and headed down the ramp.

First class seats were filling quickly. I looked up to find my assignment. 4B. Aisle seat. When I got there, my seat mate was already in place, casually looking out the window. It was none other than the movie star!

I was shocked for a moment. This couldn't be right, so I checked the seat assignment again. It was correct. Buzz-cut was sitting in front of us-alone.

Then it hit me. _He had changed my seat assignment!_ Part of me was thrilled beyond belief. He obviously wanted to sit by me! The other part of me was pissed off. How dare he! Who did he think he was?

I huffed a bit, and I slammed my backpack onto the seat. I noticed a slight crooked smile turn up at the corner of his mouth. He was enjoying this little game!

I put my bag in the overhead bin and stored my backpack under the seat before sitting down and fastening my seatbelt. I sat there, facing forward, seething and excited at the same time.

I felt him turn to me and lean in slightly. "Uh, hi," he said quietly with a slight British accent. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

I turned to look at him. God, he was handsome. My mouth was dry. "I'm Isabella Swan," I said pleasantly. "But you already know that, don't you? Because you changed my seat assignment so I could sit by you."

"Yes, I did," he said and smiled widely. He was obviously proud of it and quite amused.

He cocked his head. He was waiting for me to say something. Thank you?

I shut my eyes so I wouldn't chicken out. _God, he was handsome._ I was almost shaking.

"Is that what you do?" I said, looking him right in those blue-grey eyes. "Rearrange seating purely for your own entertainment? Just why do you want to sit by me, Mr. Cullen?"

He looked shocked and then panicked as his face slowly turned red. This was obviously not the reaction he had been expecting.

"Uh, no, uh, sorry. I didn't think about that. I mean, I didn't mean to offend you. God, I'm so embarrassed." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He turned to me. "You were supposed to sit in 3B with Roger. You can move up there, and I'll have him move back with me. You can have both seats. God, I'm so sorry." He gulped.

"No, I think I'll sit here," I said, looking him in the eye again, trying to stay calm. "Now that you've gone through so much trouble to arrange it." I gave him a slight smile.

"Shit. I'm such a loser. I am so-so sorry. How can I make it up to you? Will you have a beer with me?" he asked, sounding sincere, but rambling. "Really, I didn't mean to offend you. I just get bored traveling all the time, and you looked interesting, and I heard you talk about the prime minister. That intrigued me. And Roger, he gets tired of me."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to accept your apology, but I will accept a beer," I said confidently, smiling at him. "I could really use one."

Within a few minutes, I had a cold Heineken in my hands, and he pulled a big bag of pretzel M&Ms out of a massive ugly green travel bag under the seat.

"Treats," he said, smiling. "I like chocolate with my beer."

"Are you sure you're not a woman?" I laughed. "I think that's a female thing."

"Really?" he said, raising his eyebrows and looking alarmed. "Well, people have told me I have feminine tendencies."

"I doubt that," I said._ Yeah, he looked pretty darn manly to me._

He reached over and clinked his bottle against mine. "I think we need to start over. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Bella Swan," I said, and I clinked back and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Swan," he said and smiled, and he offered me the bag of M&Ms.

I reached over with my left hand for the M&Ms, and he grabbed it. "You're married?" he said, noting my ring. I was pleased to note he sounded disappointed.

"Yes," I said._ Damn! Why did I have to with the most gorgeous man in the world and married?_

"Well, lovely," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Good? Bad? Tell me about it."

"Jeff and I were college sweethearts, and we've been married three years. He's in banking, and he's interested in politics. You know, running for public office. Not at the moment, but he's grooming himself for the future."

"And?" he said, prodding me further. "Are you happy about that?"

"I don't like it," I said, amazed that I was telling him things I hadn't told anyone else, including Jeff. But what the hell. We were only together for a few hours on a plane, and I'd never see him again. I needed to unload a bit.

"It's all so phony. You have to belong to the right organizations, support the right charities. Watch what you say and do. I hate that shit!"

He burst out laughing. "I take it you haven't told him yet."

"No, I keep hoping he'll change him mind. But I don't think he will. He and his dad have been planning this his entire life. It worries me sometimes, because I know that if he does run for office, I won't be able to live up to expectations."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Expectations?"

"Well, my free time will be spent going to community events, shaking hands, raising money. I hate that stuff. And I won't be able to go out and get drunk with my friends, or say fuck on Facebook, or publish the novel I'm secretly writing. I'll be living my life as someone else."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Sounds like a good movie script. Are you really writing a novel?" He looked interested.

"Yes, I am," I said, and I laughed. "And don't you dare tell him. I guess I'll have to publish it under an assumed name or something."

He was serious for a moment. "What about you? Tell me about your job where you get to meet the Prime Minister!"

"Wow. You really were stalking me, weren't you. Did you hear everything I said on the phone?"

"Uh, kinda, yeah," he said. "When you said, 'prime minister', my ears perked up. I was impressed, and then I noticed how cute you were. You have beautiful eyes."

I blushed bright red. "You are direct, aren't you?"

"What? You're cute," he teased me, laughing.

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head, but freaking out inside. "My job is interesting. I'm work for a large corporation in Chicago, and we're expanding to the UK. I accompanied our CEO earlier this week, and when there was an opportunity to interview the Prime Minister about the project, I stayed in London, and the rest of my group went home on the corporate jet. So here I am, flying commercial with really shitty connections. I hope I can make it home before Sunday."

"That sucks," he said sympathetically.

"So, what about you?" I asked.

"Oh," he said. "I was meeting a director about a possible movie role, and then I visited my parents for a few days and got together with some mates. Went to some clubs, you know. Now I'm flying to New York to have dinner with another director about another project. It's all sort of mindless and boring." He shrugged.

"Are you going to do the movies? The ones being offered?"

"I don't know. Neither one excites me. Same old plot. I'm always the good guy who gets the girl. Boring. I hate being typecast." He laughed out loud. "I wish I was doing something meaningful, like you. What I do seems so pointless."

"It's not," I said, encouragingly. "Movies make a lot of money. And you're famous."

"Yeah, money isn't everything. I have no privacy. No life. Everything I do and everywhere I go is photographed, tweeted, exaggerated. I can't go out to dinner, buy a pack of cigarettes or take a piss without it being a Google alert. I have to have Roger with me when I travel so I don't get attacked by obsessive fans. It's scary sometimes."

"Wow. That sucks," I said. "Sounds like politics." I laughed.

"Yeah, it does," he said. "You and me, we're in the same boat. Living lives that we don't want to live."

"You're making me depressed. I think we need another beer," I said, waving my arm at the flight attendant. I was getting a good buzz, and I was really enjoying it.

In a few moments, we clinked our fresh beers. "So, tell me about your girlfriend," I said, raising my eyebrows and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Girlfriend?" He looked confused. "Oh, you mean Tanya Denali? Well, yeah, she's not really my girlfriend. I mean, we're seen together in public, and we had a relationship in the past, but, yeah, we're not really together. It's a strange fucked-up relationship."

"Strange meaning..?" I inquired. I was curious.

"Well, we met five years ago when we were both very young and working on a movie together. It happens a lot on movie sets. You're so removed from reality, and you're with all these attractive, horny people, and you're usually naked, having fake sex all day long. It's really stupid!" He laughed out loud, and then he sipped his beer thoughtfully.

"We fell in love, I think, for a brief period, and then it turned into all this jealousy and paranoia. We both understand the lifestyle, but we're never together more than a few days here and there. Like right now she's in Italy shooting sex scenes with three guys. And you know what? She's calling me, thinking I 'm having sex with some girl I talked to in a bar. I was ordering a beer, for god's sake! Damn paparazzi."

"So, why are you still together?" I asked. I was confused.

"We're not. My agent and her agent think it's good for our careers to be seen together on the red carpet at premieres, so I've been playing along for the past year or so, but I'm done with that. I'd really like to find someone special, you know, someone normal who's not an actor. Several of my mates at home are married. They have kids. I want that, too. I want someone to come home to. I just don't know if it'll ever happen."

"Well, maybe you should date 'normal' people. Not other actors." I said, giving him my "duh" look.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Do you know any?"

"Normal people? Yeah, I know hundreds of them. Thousands maybe," I said, teasing him.

He moved to stand up. "I'm sorry, princess, but I've really gotta piss. Can you let me out?"

"Sure," I said, and I got up and stood in the aisle so he could get out.

He winked at the flight attendant and then went into the restroom. I noticed that Roger seemed to be awake now, watching him. I could swear he had been asleep.

"Relief, relief," he giggled when he came back to our seat. I let him back in, and then I headed to the restroom.

"Get us another beer," I said to him over my shoulder. "I'm just getting started."

"Well, all right, love," he said. "You're my kind of woman." He motioned for the flight attendant to bring more beer.

I looked at myself in the mirror when I finished my business and washed my hands. I looked so nerdy. And yet, mister movie star had said I was cute. I hugged myself. This was something I would remember for a long time. I wasn't sleepy anymore, I was having fun...and getting drunk!

The next few hours flew by as we continued to drink and talk. He was quite charming and funny, and we talked about all kinds of things. He was very interested in my college days, if I knew how to cook, what books I read, what movies I watched, and he was especially interested in the novel I was writing.

As I stood up to go to the restroom again for the fifth time, I realized how drunk I was. I hadn't been this way in years. It wasn't allowed in my life with Jeff, either with him or with my girlfriends. Someone might see me. _Fuck you, Jeff and your high and mighty lifestyle_, I said to myself. I'm having fun tonight and I don't care who sees me.

As I leaned over to slide back in my seat, the plane suddenly lurched to the left violently, sending me crashing into Edward and banging my head sharply against the window. I yelled out in pain, my voice lost among the screams of other passengers who were shaken awake and frightened. There was a moment of chaos before I realized I was on his lap, and he was holding me tight.

"Wha - what happened?" I said, shocked out of my beer buzz and disoriented. My head was beginning to throb. I reached up to touch a lump on the top of my head.

"I don't know," Edward said. "There's must be something wrong with the plane." I could feel his heart beating rapidly and strongly. He was as scared as I was.

Buzz-cut stuck his head around to us. "You okay, man?" he asked, concerned. He frowned when he saw me on Edward's lap.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so," Edward said. "What the fuck is going on? Is something wrong with the plane?"

"Don't know," he said. "I'm going to find out."

Just then the captain apologized for the sudden movement, saying that he wasn't sure yet what was going on but would get back to us shortly. People were all abuzz about it. I was frightened and more than a little concerned. Weren't we still flying over the ocean?

I realized I was still in Edward's arms. _Damn, it was nice!_ I wasn't sure he felt the same. I probably weighed like fifty pounds more than his girlfriend. I made a slight move to get up, and he pulled me closer to him.

"Stay," he said in my ear. "I like holding you. You feel good, and I'm scared. Let me hold you until I gather my wits about me again. Please?"

I nodded and looked into his eyes. He did look scared. I was, too.

"Am I too heavy for you"" I asked. I was embarrassed.

"No," he said and frowned. "Not at all. Please stay." He squeezed me a little tighter.I could feel him shaking.

"Our beers splashed all over the floor," I said softly, feeling the wetness on my feet.

"Yeah, I don't feel much like drinking right now," he said.

"Me, neither," I said quietly.

We sat like this for a while. I was still worried I was too heavy for him, so I moved a bit to try to adjust my weight. And whoa, I could feel his erection, hitting me, uh, yeah, right there.

I was mortified and turned on at the same time. _I was getting Edward Cullen hard!_ I forgot all about being scared.

He got a little smirk on his face. "Uh, yeah, love," he said in my ear. "Sorry about that. I think you woke someone up."

I squirmed a bit, and I felt him get a little harder. His arms pulled me closer.

"Stop that," he whispered in my ear. "You're naughty. And thanks for distracting me, because I am scared shit-faced. I hate flying, and this is why."

"Me, too," I said. "I wonder where we are? If something is wrong with the plane, then we're in trouble. It's pretty much all ocean between London and New York." Suddenly I was really scared.

"Yeah," he said. "Fuck!"

Roger leaned over to us. "There's something wrong with the plane. Thankfully we're close to Canada, so I heard them say we're going to try to land in Nova Scotia."

Just then the captain announced that we were having mechanical problems and would be doing an emergency landing in Halifax, Nova Scotia in about fifteen minutes. He said to get in our seats and brace ourselves for a very hard landing.

I was suddenly sober as I moved off Edward's lap and back into my own seat. We quickly picked up our beer bottles and were given pillows to brace ourselves. The flight attendants were busy with emergency instructions. I suddenly felt guilty that I had spent the last four hours or so flirting with a movie star and not thinking about my poor husband. Did he even know where I was? I didn't even have time to tell him I loved him other than in a voicemail. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I looked over at Edward, and his face was white with fright. He was talking to Roger quietly. I looked over at him and smiled through my tears. He nodded and swallowed hard. We leaned forward into our pillows to brace for the landing, and I felt a cool, long-fingered hand clasp mine and hold on tight. I glanced up, and he was looking at me, too.

"Hang on, princess," he said. "I think we can make it."

I laid my head back down into the pillow, and we hit the runway-HARD! I could hear people around me screaming and shouting in fright. The plane skittered back and forth violently, and made some horrible sounds, but it was hanging together, and Edward's hand never left mine. I was squeezing his so tight I was sure I had cut off his circulation, but he never pulled away.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the plane slowed to a stop. It was dead silent in the plane, and then people started to make noise. Some were crying in relief, or shouting or cursing. I was stunned silent, still hanging onto Edward's hand. I couldn't believe I was alive!

The flight attendants sprang into action, opening emergency doors, engaging the chutes and leading us off the plane in quick order. I suddenly found myself on the tarmac, a blanket thrown over my shoulders. I had let go of Edward's hand, and I looked around for him in a panic. He was standing behind me with Roger hovering over him, talking to someone on a phone. He looked over and smiled.

"I told you we'd make it, princess," he said. "Although I was talking through my ass. That was the worst thing I've ever been through. I fucking hate flying."

I laughed out loud in relief, so happy to be alive. "Thanks for being there," I said. "I was scared shitless."

"You?" he joked. "I need to change my drawers."

We were loaded on a bus, our carry-ons gathered from the plane, and we were shuttled to a large hotel in the downtown district. I tried to stick close to Edward, but Roger was never more than a few inches away from him, always looking around at what was happening. None of us spoke. After all the drama, we were exhausted and speechless. I felt like I was in some sort of time warp, and this really wasn't happening to me.

When we got to the hotel, they arranged us in lines to register. I noticed that Roger and Edward were first in line to my right. They quickly registered and disappeared without a backward glance, much to my great disappointment. I think Roger wanted to get me away from Edward. I sighed. It would have been nice to say good-bye, or thanks, or something. We had just shared a life-altering experience.

My line moved slowly, and by the time I got to the front it was obvious the rooms were gone. Tempers were flaring, and people were yelling and cursing and breaking down in tears. I was just numb. The clerk, looking as weary as I felt, apologized weakly and took my name.

"Have a seat," he said. "Help yourself to some refreshments. As soon as we can book you in another hotel, we'll shuttle you over there. It'll probably take an hour or so. I apologize."

I nodded, numb and totally exhausted. I grabbed a banana and a bottle of water and I sat down heavily in one of the big chairs in the open lobby. All around me people were talking on cell phones or asleep, exhausted. I ate the banana. It tasted good after all the beer and chocolate I'd had earlier. _Ugh._ My stomach felt queasy. I needed sleep.

I pulled out my phone and checked for messages. _None._ Jeff hadn't called. Even after my message over six hours ago. I called his cell again. It went right to voice mail. I hung up. I suddenly was too tired and emotional to talk to him.

I packed up my stuff in my backpack, rested it in my lap, and leaned my head back against the chair. Just my crappy luck. I was destined to spend the night in a chair in the lobby of a fancy hotel in Canada. And nobody other than a movie star knew where I was...and he didn't care.

I think I fell asleep for a moment or two, and then I sat up to adjust my backpack on my lap. It was heavy, but I didn't want to let it out of my hands. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Roger standing in the far corner of the lobby.

I rubbed my eyes and looked. _It was him_! Our eyes met, and he moved his head to the right, indicating that I should follow him. I looked around me. No one else was awake or paying attention. I pointed to myself. "Me?"

He nodded. I stood up, grabbed my backpack, and I quickly followed him out of the lobby to the elevator bank. He hit the up button, and we got on. He pulled out a card for the penthouse suite. My heart skipped a beat. He was taking me up to Edward!

He looked at me, his eyes stern. "I don't like this," he said to me. "But Edward didn't want you to sleep in the lobby."

I nodded 'Thanks." I said quietly.

"Let's get a few things straight before we go up," he said. "You have your own bedroom and bathroom. You don't use Edward's."

I nodded. I was a little afraid of this big guy.

"We all sleep, and we leave tomorrow when we get a new flight. You don't go to the media, tell your girlfriends or let it get out that you spent the night in Edward's suite, got it?"

"Yes, I get it," I said. "I'm married." I flashed my wedding ring at him. He snorted and shook his head.

"Are we cool?" he said again, his face stern.

"Very cool," I said. "You won't regret this. All I want is to sleep."

"Good," he said. He slid the card in and hit the button, and the elevator headed up to the penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Suite**

**BPOV**

_As always, thanks to Stephenie Meyer for these great characters, and thanks for the positive reaction to the first chapter. Can't wait to give you more. Don't be too hard on Roger. He's only doing his job protecting Edward. So, here we go..._

The elevator stopped on the 29th floor, and I followed Roger to an unmarked door. He slid the card key in the lock, and the door opened. The penthouse suite offered a large living area with several leather couches and chairs, a large cocktail table and a huge flat screen television on the wall. Off the living area was a mahogany dining table with eight chairs flanked by a kitchenette with fridge, microwave and various coffee mugs, wine glasses, etc. Off the kitchen were three doors - a big door to the master suite and two smaller doors.

Roger motioned to the furthest door. "That one's yours."

I nodded, and I went directly into the room and shut the door behind me. There was a queen-sized bed, desk and chair, dresser and a big television on the wall. The bathroom had double sinks and a huge tiled walk-in shower with glass doors, two big shower heads and a bench seat. If I wasn't so exhausted, I could see myself sitting in that shower for hours, but at this point I badly needed sleep.

I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth, stripped off everything but my panties and a T-shirt and got into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I was disoriented, and it took me a moment to figure out where I was. Oh, yeah, Edward's hotel suite in Nova Scotia. It all seemed unreal. I peeked through the shades on the window to find subdued light. It was either dusk or dawn. I honestly didn't know. I checked my watch. Six-thirty. Was that a.m. or p.m.? How long had I slept? I felt panicked for a moment, so I opened the door a crack and peered out.

Edward and Roger were sitting at the dining table, talking and eating what looked like breakfast. There was a large room service cart by the table. I smelled coffee. Whew! I guess I had only been asleep a few hours. Damn jet lag! I was suddenly hungry when I smelled the coffee, and my hangover headache from the night before came back with a vengeance. _Ugh._ How many beers did I drink?

I ran to the bathroom, washed my face and combed my wild hair. Then I pulled on my jeans. I considered putting on a bra, but why? I was planning to go back to sleep as soon as I had eaten - unless we were getting out of here. I should at least find out when we were heading home, but I really did hope to get more sleep. I was still exhausted.

Just before I headed to the dining room, I noticed that my phone sitting on the bedside table had a message flagged. Jeff had called! In fact, he had called only a half hour ago. _Finally!_

I opened the door and walked out to the dining area, phone in my hands. I figured I'd listen to the call while eating breakfast.

Edward looked hot. He was bare-chested and wearing only plaid sleep pants. His chiseled chest and abs told me that he worked out often. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning!" he said. "I hope we didn't wake you. This damn jet lag has me all screwed up, and I was starving, so we ordered bacon and eggs. Come, join us."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm starving after all that beer I drank last night. When I woke up I wasn't sure if it was six a.m. or six p.m. It is morning, correct?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, it is. I guess jet lag is catching up with you, too."

"Yeah," I said. "I need coffee - bad." I poured myself a cup, and then I dished up some bacon and eggs. "Yum, this looks fabulous."

Roger and Edward continued their conversation about plans for New York. Roger was on the phone making connections with whoever they were going to meet. I sipped my coffee and looked at my phone. I guess it was time to listen to Jeff's voicemail. I was dreading it for some reason.

I sighed, and then I dialed voicemail. Jeff got right to the point. "Bella," he said. "Where are you? I thought you'd be home by now, and then I get these weird voicemails from you about the Prime Minister and flying commercial to New York or something? I had to call your boss, John, to find out what was going on. Do you know how embarrassing it is to not know where my own wife is?"

I froze when I heard this. _So not good._

He continued in the same icy tone. "It's Friday morning, and you're not home, and I have no idea where you are. Did you forget that tonight is the big Children's Hospital Gala? My company is the main sponsor, Bella, and I'm being honored as the chair, and I'll be up on the stage ALONE. How will that look? I have an image to keep. People will start talking, and that's the last thing I need."

I froze. _Yikes._ I had never heard him this mad.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I do NOT want to explain that my wife is somewhere across the ocean, and I don't know where the fuck she is or when she's coming home. Why didn't you call me? You really fucked up, babe. I'm furious. If you get this message, I suggest you call your HUSBAND and let him know where you are and when the hell you're coming home." He hung up.

I was stunned. He had NEVER talked to me this way. Ever.

I set down my fork, and a tear slid down my face. Edward looked over. "Problem?" he said, all concerned. "Bad news from home?"

I nodded as more tears slid down my face. "My husband," I said. "He has a big fundraising event tonight, and obviously I won't be there with him. He's a little, no, a LOT pissed at me right now."

"Not your fault, love," Edward said, trying to be supportive. "You called him, I heard you. And our plane almost crashed. Wasn't he concerned about that?"

I shook my head, the tears still coming. "He doesn't know about that, and even if he did, I don't think he'd care."

"Sounds like a selfish bastard," Edward said. "Sorry, but he does."

"I'll call him in a bit," I said as I sipped more coffee and ate a bite of egg. "I'm too emotional right now."

Roger and Edward continued their conversation, and I brooded about what to tell Jeff. _Damn him! Didn't he care about me at all?_

Roger stood up and announced that he was going to the lobby to see if he could find out anything about our flight. I immediately asked if I could join him.

"I need to get some personal items from the gift shop," I said. "I have very little with me, and I didn't anticipate an overnight."

"Okay," Roger said. "Let's go."

"I need to get my wallet," I said. "And I need a card key to get back up here."

"You can have mine," Edward said. "I'll get it." He walked into his room and returned with the card. Roger and I went to the elevator.

"Think we'll get out of here today?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. There's something funny going on. I haven't quite put my finger on it."

We parted ways in the lobby. The gift shop had a good variety of items, so I ended up buying a three-pack of panties, toothpaste, makeup and a cute T-shirt that said, _"What the Halifax Am I Doing Here?"_ So appropriate. At the last moment I bought one for Edward, too. A thank-you gift for saving me last night. I noticed there were still a few people camped out in the lobby. Poor souls. That's obviously where I'd still be.

When I got back upstairs to the suite the breakfast cart was gone, and only a pot of coffee and some blueberry muffins remained on the table. Edward was no where in sight. He must have gone back to bed.

I went to my room and unpacked my purchases. I wanted to take a shower, but I knew I needed to call Jeff first. Time for the wayward wife to face the music.

I dialed his number, and goddamn it, I got voicemail again! Suddenly, I lost it. I had called him repeatedly, and he never answered, and he was mad at ME because I didn't answer? I was jet-lagged and pissed, so I let him have.

"Got your voicemail, Jeff," I said acidly. "I'm been trying to call you for days, but all I ever get is your voicemail. Don't you ever answer your phone? Where were YOU in the middle of the night when I was calling? Why am I required to answer your calls, but you don't have to answer mine?"

I swallowed hard and continued. "I'm sorry you had to call John to find out what was going on. I DID call you and tell you that I would be delayed. I had an opportunity to interview the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Jeff. Do you know how rare that is? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Obviously, MY career is much less important than yours."

"I left London last night, and my plane almost crashed over the Atlantic. Do you know how scary that was? Luckily, we landed in Nova Scotia, where I am now, in a hotel, waiting for my flight to be rescheduled. When I do get back on a plane, I will be flying to New York and then making connections to Chicago. I am exhausted and jet-lagged and you are bitching at me about some fucking fundraiser? You have your nerve."

"I'm sorry if I'm not in a good mood, but obviously my HUSBAND is more concerned about his image than worrying about his wife who could have died in a plane crash. Really, Jeff? Is that what this rant of yours is about? If so, then it's obvious I mean nothing to you other than a means to get recognition."

"So, go to your fucking fundraiser alone and lie about where I am. Tell them whatever, I don't really care. I'll be home when I'm able to make it home. In the meantime, I'm going to get some sleep, which I haven't had much of in the past four days, and you can go straight to hell."

I hung up, and then I burst into tears. I had never talked to Jeff like that in my life, but I didn't regret it. I stripped down and turned on the shower. For the next forty minutes I sat on the bench and let the steaming water fall on me while I cried my eyes out.

I felt drained when I finally left the shower, and my eyes were swollen from my tears. I dried my hair, got dressed and peeked out to the living area. Edward was sitting on one of the couches, watching TV and smoking a cigarette. I decided to join him. I needed company.

"Hey," he said quietly when I sat on the other end of the couch. "You've been crying."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Things are not so good at home, huh," he said. I nodded again.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, no.

"Uh, sorry about the smoking," he said. "I'm trying to quit. My mom is on my ass about it. Nasty habit. Wish I had never started, but now I'm hooked."

"Doesn't bother me," I said, shaking my head. "My dad smoked when I was growing up so I've been around it most of my life. I'm glad you're trying to quit, though."

"Yeah, well, this dying in a plane crash is not helping," he said. "I smoke when I'm nervous."

"Is Roger back?" I asked. "Do we know when we're leaving?"

"No," Edward said. "I'd like to stay and sleep for about three days, but I've got meetings in New York, and then I want to go home to LA."

"Yeah, I'd like to get to New York, too," I said. "Not so sure I want to go home to Chicago." I smirked.

"It'll be okay, love," he said. "You'll work it out."

"I'm not so sure," I said. "We've never been like this."

"Well, if I do say so, the man is an ass for being mean to you over a fucking fundraiser."

I laughed. "Thanks. I'll tell him you said that."

"Yeah, and mention that you spent the night in my suite," Edward said, his eyes twinkling.

"Uh, no, I'm not going there," I said. "That wouldn't go over well."

"Oh, come on," Edward goaded me. "I'd LOVE to talk to this guy."

I laughed again. "Not gonna happen. Not gonna happen."

Roger walked in the door looking frustrated. "I can't figure out what's going on," he said. "Why we aren't leaving. I saw the pilot in the lobby, and we had a talk. He doesn't know what's going on either. Said we should have had a new plane and left by now. He's frustrated, too."

Roger walked to the other side of the room and pulled out his phone. Soon he was deeply engrossed in a conversation.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that rocked the hotel, sending me and Edward to the floor and Roger against the wall. The walls seemed to vibrate with the shock. The power went off, and even though it was daytime, the room got dark.

I was paralyzed with fear, so I didn't move. I heard Roger cursing, and then he was in front of the couch. "Edward!" he said. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, rubbing his head. "What the fuck was that? Sounded like an explosion. They don't have earthquakes here, do they?"

"Don't know," Roger said, and then from somewhere in his jacket he pulled out a gun. _Holy shit! Roger was packing!_

"You okay, Bella?" Roger said, scanning the room with his gun.

I could barely talk. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay," I said in a very small voice.

"You and Edward, get in his room on the floor against the far wall. I'm going to check out what's going on, and then return. Got it? Don't open the door to ANYONE until I return, okay, Edward?"

Edward's face was white with shock. He nodded. "What the fuck, Roger? Get us out of here!"

"That's my first priority as soon as I know it's safe," Roger said. "Now, go!"

Edward and I scurried to his room, and we sat on the floor up against the wall. I started shaking, so Edward pulled the duvet off the bed, and he wrapped it around us, his arm tight around me. We didn't talk for a couple of minutes.

"What's going on, Edward?" I said. "This can't be happening."

"I dunno, but it's scaring the shit out of me," Edward said. "I wish I'd brought my cigarettes in with me. I could really use one right now."

We heard police sirens. I stood up and peeked out the window and there were emergency vehicles and flashing lights everywhere. It was unworldly. "Are you sure we're not in one of your movies?" I said to Edward. "This is unbelievable."

He stood up next to me and peeked out the window. "I can't believe it myself."

Just then his phone rang from his pocket, and he took it out. "Roger," he said tersely. He listened for a few moments, and then he hung up.

"Roger said there was an explosion. The elevators are shut off, so he's walking up all twenty-nine floors, and he'll be here shortly."

"Ugh. Walking up twenty-nine floors?"

"He's a marine, and he's in tiptop shape. It won't phase him a bit."

A few minutes later we heard the door to the suite open and Roger call out. We got up to meet him. He looked grim.

"Some type of explosive device was set off in the lobby," he said. "Several of the hotel staff and people seated in the lobby area were killed."

I gasped out loud. That could have been me! _OMG. Was this really happening?_

"There are emergency people outside, but they're not being let in. I think we're being held hostage by some entity, and it doesn't look good. There are men all over the lobby with guns, and they are not law enforcement. We need to get out of here - _NOW_."

Edward and I gasped again, stunned by what he had just said.

"Grab your essentials, and let's go!"

I ran to my room and threw my cell phone, wallet and passport in my backpack, and put on my shoes and jacket. I wanted to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible.

We all met up in the living room a minute later. Roger was trying to use his phone, but it was no longer working. He had his gun out.

"I'm going to check the hallway first, and when I signal, come out and we'll sneak down the stairs. If we can get all the way down to street level, I know a back way out of here. Follow me and do exactly as I say, got it?" Edward and I both nodded. I was scared to death.

Roger opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Edward and I stood close together, waiting. His hand suddenly grabbed mine, and I squeezed back. We were in this together.

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity, and then we heard loud voices, one of them Roger's. Several shots rang out, and I gasped and grabbed onto Edward. _This was not good._ There was a loud scuffle, more shouting, we heard the elevator doors open, and then it was silent again. We stood there, the two of us, lost.

Edward finally broke the spell by letting go of my hand and running over to lock the deadbolt on the door of the suite. "Get back in the bedroom," he said quietly. "They may be coming back for us."

We ran back to his bedroom and shut the door. I heard more commotion outside, so I peeked out the window. It was utter chaos down there with hundreds of law enforcement vehicles, ambulances, SWAT teams and more. As I watched, I saw a man who looked like Roger, standing with his hands up.

"Edward!"I said. "It's Roger!" He flew to my side and looked out.

Roger was being paraded in front of hundreds of law enforcement officers, a gun at his head held by a man with a long dark ponytail, dark glasses and a dark suit.

"Holy fuck! He's a hostage!" Edward cried out. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

We were silent again, and then it hit me. We were alone. Edward and I were on our own, trapped in this hotel by some unknown group, and we were hostages, too.

_Yikes! Poor Roger. What do you think these two are going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Alone**

_Thanks for the great response to this story. Glad you are enjoying it, and I'll keep the chapters coming. I don't want to give away any spoilers here, so be sure to read my end note._

_As always, thanks to Stephenie Meyer_.

**BPOV**

We stood mesmerized at the window as Roger was on display in front of the hotel, a gun at his head. There were hundreds of emergency flashing lights, bull horns, yelling that we couldn't understand, and then the guy in the black suit with the ponytail turned Roger around, gun still at his head and led him back inside the hotel.

Edward and I slumped down to the floor in disbelief. _What would happen to us now?_

Edward put his head in his hands. His shoulders started to shake, and I knew he was crying. I leaned over and put my arms around him.

"Hey, we'll get through this. We're still together. Edward, please." I was starting to cry from fright myself.

"Oh, Bella," Edward choked out. "I'm a big pussy. I can't do anything on my own. Roger has always taken care of me, every detail. He's been my safety net. I don't know what to do."

"Sshh," I said, rocking him against me, trying to calm myself, too.

He finally quit crying, and he pulled me tight to his chest, and then he lifted my head to look into his eyes._ God, he had beautiful eyes!_

"We've got to stick together - not be separated."

I nodded.

"Even if someone is at the door, we answer together, okay? I don't know how we're going to get out of this mess, but we are, or I'm going to die trying."

I nodded again, my eyes big and filling with tears.

He let me go, and then he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"My phone's dead. Does yours work?"

I pulled mine out of my backpack. It was dead, too. No service. _Shit!_

Suddenly, there was s loud knock at the door. We both startled and grabbed one another.

A loud, foreign-sounding voice yelled out. "Open the door, or we break it down."

We stood up, and we walked together to the door, shaking and afraid.

"Who is it?" Edward said, trying to sound brave, although his voice was shaking.

"None of your fucking business, just open the fucking door! If not, I shoot it open!"

Still clinging to Edward, we both advanced to the door, and he disengaged the deadbolt. It immediately sprang open, and two men in dark clothing and dark glasses barged in, one of them holding a big gun.

Edward and I startled, and I grabbed onto him. I could almost hear his heartbeat and mine. We were scared beyond belief.

The one with the gun said. "Do what we say, and you won't be hurt. Give me your passports and cell phones. NOW!"

Edward and I ran to his room to get the required articles as the man with the gun followed us. We handed over our passports and cell phones.

The guy with the gun handed them to the other man, who looked at them. "Cullen and Swan? That's not the name on the hotel register. We were told this room was occupied by a mister A. Cooper. Who's that?"

Edward swallowed hard. "Uh, that's me. I usually check in under as assumed name."

"And why is that?"

"Uh, I make movies, and some people know who I am. This avoids the hassle, somewhat." Edward's face was white, and he looked ill.

The guy with the gun laughed. "A movie star, huh? Isn't that interesting. You don't look familiar to me. What movies have you been in?

"Uh, probably none you've seen," Edward said. "I only do independent movies. None of the blockbuster stuff."

"Too bad," the man with the gun said. "Sounds like you inflate your own self importance, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, readily agreeing with them.

"Okay, you two," the other guy said. "You can't leave here until we say, and that's not until we get what we want. We'll send food up to you, and we'll turn the power back on, but there's no internet, no cell phones and television will only be pay per view. No news."

"You don't contact anyone, leave this room, or try to escape, or we shoot to kill. Are we straight?"

Edward and I nodded, yes. What else could we say? I had never been so frightened in my life. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Okay, we'll let you two lovebirds get back to whatever it was you were doing," he said and smirked like we were doing something dirty. "We'll send food up this evening. Until then, you stay here!"

He waved the gun around the room, and then the two of them left.

We stood there, our arms around one another, shaking in our shoes for a good minute. "Holy fuck!" Edward said. "That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. Are you okay?"

"I need to sit down," I said breathlessly as I dragged Edward over to the couch. We both sat down, stunned at what had just happened.

Edward immediately grabbed his cigarettes and lit up, inhaling deeply. "Oh, god," he said. "Oh god!"

The power suddenly came back on, startling us again, as the TV came back on. All channels were blocked except pay-per-view movies. "They definitely don't want us to know what's going on," Edward said. I nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, too scared to think.

"Nothing. We stay here. I don't want to find myself at the wrong end of the gun. I don't think our chance of escape is good at the moment. They are watching us closely. So, as scary as it sounds, we stay here."

"Uh, o-o-kay," I said, tears threatening to fall.

"Hey," Edward said, cupping my chin. "I'm as fucking scared as you are. Probably more so since I haven't done a god damned thing for myself in almost five years. We can't fall apart. So if I have to fucking stay strong, then you have to fucking stay strong."

I laughed a nervous laugh, and I wiped the tears from my face. "Okay," I said. "What choice do we have?"

"None," Edward said grimly, inhaling deeply on his cigarette. "And we stick together. Never separated."

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom without you?" I asked, a little embarrassed but grateful for his protectiveness, nonetheless.

"Yes, but I'll be waiting outside the door. Same for me. I know that sounds rather gross, but it has to be, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Find a movie, please. I need a little distraction. My life just flashed before my eyes a few minutes ago. I feel a little sick."

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said. "Let's see what's on."

As we perused the list of movies, one of Edward's big movie hits was on the list. "No!" he said vehemently when I stopped on it. "None of my shit. I don't need a reminder of what a loser I am. Find some old classics or something."

"Okay," I said, and I found a Humphrey Bogart movie from the 50s. "How about this?"

"Perfect," Edward said, and I punched in the code.

Edward stood up for a moment. "Come with me to get the duvet from the bed. I think we'll be camping out here for a while."

I followed him into his bedroom, and we grabbed the duvet, and I grabbed my backpack. When we got back to the couch Edward laid down and scooted himself against the back of the sofa.

"Lie down with me," he said. "I need to hold onto something. I'm feeling a little insecure right now."

I didn't say a word, but laid down, my back to his front, and he pulled the duvet over us as the movie started. I felt his arms wrap around me, and for a few minutes I felt safe and secure. Yeah, Edward Cullen, movie star, sex dream of every woman on the planet had his arms wrapped around me. Yeah, me. Too bad I couldn't really enjoy it much under the circumstances.

Edward did a running commentary of the movie which he'd obviously seen many times. He even made me laugh. When we got to a love scene with Lauren Bacall, Edward sighed loudly.

"Oh, Lauren," he said wistfully. "I'd love to have done a love scene with her. She's so sexy."

"Yeah?" I said. "Why is that?"

"Look at her," Edward said. "So beautiful, and she seems so real. Not like the skinny neurotic bitches I'm faced with today."

We watched the love scene, which didn't show anything, but it made me a bit horny nonetheless. It must have affected Edward as well, as I felt his hands move under my T-shirt to my skin, and ever so gradually they reached my breasts, which were uncovered. I hadn't bothered to wear a bra today because I had planned to do a lot of sleeping.

Edward gasped and moved his hands down immediately when he realized he'd touched my bare breasts. "Sorry!" he said.

"No, it's okay," I said, and I grabbed his hands and moved them back up. "I like you touching me."

Edward's warm, smooth hands cupped my breasts, and his thumbs grazed my nipples. I inhaled deeply. It felt unbelievable.

"You feel so good," Edward whispered in my ear. "You're all real, right?"

I turned to look at him, puzzled. "Uh, yeah, I'm real."

"Sorry," he said. I moved back, and he began caressing my breasts again. "I don't think I've ever felt real ones. Everyone in Hollywood is fake. You feel fantastic."

I didn't speak, just leaned back against Edward's chest and let him feel me. I could hear his breath quicken.

"Remember when we were on the plane and you fell in my lap?" he said softly in my ear.

"Um hmm," I said, remembering him holding me.

"I loved holding you. You felt so good and solid in my arms. Like a real woman, you know? You instantly made my dick hard. That doesn't happen all the time."

"Why is that?" I said quietly. Here was a man who has been in intimate situations with every beautiful woman on the planet, and he says it doesn't turn him on?

"Well, I guess I know most of it is play acting, and I have to keep it under control somewhat," he said, chuckling a bit. "Some actresses get offended if you don't get aroused, and some are offended if you do get aroused. It's no wonder I'm so screwed up. But something about you - just the way you feel - it does something to me."

I didn't say anything, I was just enjoying his hands on me.

"Most women in Hollywood, they're way too thin. When you hold them you feel bones, and then there are those fake rubbery boobs. It's no wonder I can't get excited. But you, you're the real thing. I love your curves, and your skin feels so soft."

"I hope you're not offended," he said quietly, his hands back on my breasts, caressing them, his lips close to my ear. I could feel his breath.

"No," I whispered. "You feel good to me, too. So good." I arched back into him, and I could feel his dick, hard against my back.

Several minutes passed with us just enjoying the feel of one another. We weren't paying any attention to the movie.

"I want to make love to you," Edward suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry. I know that's a horrible thing to say in our situation, but I do."

His words startled me, and then they excited me. This man, holding me on the couch in a foreign country where we were being held hostage for a reason we didn't know, he wanted me. Maybe we wouldn't get out alive. They might kill us. They could blow up the hotel. I could die at any moment.

I thought about my husband, Jeff, and our embattled voicemail conversation earlier. Jeff was far away, at a fundraiser and at the moment he was really pissed at me. He had no idea what I was going through. Did he care? Or, did he care more about how I was making him look bad? I think it was the latter.

Many things were going through my head. I had never before thought about cheating on Jeff. But, at that moment, I feared for my life, and there was one man comforting me - Edward. He was keeping me safe, and I realized I didn't want to die without feeling something with him. I put Jeff out of my head.

"I want you, too," I said, although I couldn't believe I was saying it.

Edward stopped, and I turned to face him. His eyes were wide. "You do?" he whispered. "What about your husband?"

"He doesn't love me, and he's at a fucking fundraiser," I said. "You're here, taking care of me. Keeping me safe. I want you. I need you."

Edward grabbed me tightly, and he brought his lips to mine. He was a fantastic kisser, just as I'd imagined, and I was lost in the emotion of his kiss.

He pulled up to a sitting position, and he whipped off his T-shirt. "Take off your shirt," he said. "I want to see you."

I did as he said, and he kissed me again, laying me down on the couch so he was hovering over me. His mouth moved to my breasts, and he sucked a nipple into his mouth. I think we both moaned at the same time. He continued to suck on one breast while his hand moved down to unbutton my jeans. He pulled away for a moment, breathless.

"Take your pants off," he said, and he stood up and unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them and his boxer briefs down to his ankles and stepped out of them. His erection sprung free. I laid back down, and he laid on top of me, his lips on my breasts again, and his knee in between mine.

"Pull your knees up," he whispered frantically, and then he stopped dead. "Fuck, I need a condom," he said. "Hold on." He got up and ran into his bedroom and returned in less than fifteen seconds with a condom in his hand. He ripped the foil package with his teeth, and he urgently rolled it on.

He turned back to me. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" He looked concerned. "You can say no."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. "Quit talking and fuck me," I said.

I didn't need to ask twice. Edward straddled me, and he lined up us and slowly slid inside. I moaned with the intensity. He felt so good. His breath picked up, and he started to move. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed up to get more leverage. Every time Edward plunged inside, there was a moan from both of us. Edward's hand grabbed either side of my hips and he pulled me up into him, grunting as he did so, his eyes closed, his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Oh god," I said. "Edward." I arched up into him. It seemed like I couldn't get close enough.

Edward picked up the pace and increased his rhythm. He put his arm under my left leg and held it up so he could go deeper. We were both sweaty and out of breath. Edward seemed possessed, and he pounded into me, setting off waves of sensation, and I climaxed hard, and he soon followed. Then he collapsed on top of me, and we both fought to catch our breath.

He pulled away first, sitting up on the couch and gathering the duvet from the floor. He laid his head back on the top of the couch and breathed heavily. "Bella?" he said breathlessly. "You okay?"

"Yes," I said, equally breathless. I sat up, too, and I leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

"You're trying to start it all over again, aren't you?" he said softly, a little smirk on his face. "Let me warn you, my refractory period is very short."

I laughed lightly and pecked his lips. "Okay by me. I think that was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

"Really?" he said. "You aren't just trying to flatter me, are you? Because my bullshit meter is very good. You have to be good to survive in Hollywood."

"What does your bullshit meter say?" I asked, giving him a flirty look.

"My bullshit meter agrees that that was the best sex you ever had."

I laughed. "What about you?"

"It was good. Seriously good," he said. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't have sex that often. I'm not with anyone right now, and I quit sleeping around a long time ago. In fact, I haven't had sex in two months."

"Really?" I said. "You have morals?"

"Yeah," he said, a little embarrassed. "My mother made sure of that. I'm kinda glad."

He pulled me to his bare chest, and he kissed the top of my head. "Let me catch my breath, okay? In the meantime, I like to feel your skin on mine." His hand caressed my back and dipped down to my behind. I reveled in his touch.

After a few moments, we cooled off, and Edward laid us back down and pulled the duvet over us. His lips were close to my ear. "Was that really the best sex you've ever had?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back. "I was telling the truth."

"I want to do it again," Edward said. "But I know you're married. You aren't going to freak out on me, are you?"

I turned around so I was facing Edward. "No, I'm not going to freak out. And, yes, I want to do it again. My husband is far away, and you and me, we're doing what we need to survive. I need your strength."

"I'm not strong," Edward said. "I'm a big pussy who is constantly surrounded by people who do everything but wipe my ass. I don't know how to be strong."

"Yes, you do," I said, looking into his eyes. "You're being strong right now, and you're protecting me. Stop putting yourself down."

He was silent for a moment. "Thank you for that," he said quietly. "I guess I am stronger than I think I am. Thanks for believing in me."

"No problem," I said, turning back around to face the television. "We missed the end of the movie. Now I'll never know what happens."

"I can tell you if you want me to. I've seen it a million times. But we can watch it again. We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, and then I yawned. "I'm very tired."

Edward yawned, too. "I'm exhausted." He tightened his arms around me, and within a few moments we were both fast asleep.

_Okay, for the record, I, in no way endorse cheating on your spouse, significant other or anyone you are in a relationship with. It's a horrible thing. Several readers have commented that they don't want to read a story about Bella cheating. But that is a part of this story, so if you want to take off, that's cool._

_I wrote this chapter in early June, way before all this recent news about Kristen and Robert, which makes me very, very sad and heartsick. I'm not trying to make light of that. This is just a story, okay? Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ramon**

_Things are getting interested, aren't they? Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the characters._

**BPOV**

Edward and I slept on the couch for several hours. A pounding on the door woke us up.

"Who is it?" Edward said loudly. I was instantly awake and afraid. I clutched onto him.

"Room service!" a male voice called out from the hallway.

"Just a minute," Edward said. He sat up.

"Get dressed," he whispered, as we were still naked. "We need to answer the door together."

I quickly put on my panties, jeans and T-shirt, and the two of us walked to the door together. He cautiously unlocked the deadbolt, and he carefully opened the door.

A tall, thin, very nervous young man in a white coat stood in the hallway with a room service cart. "I-I have your dinner," he stuttered. He looked scared to death.

Edward opened the door. "Come in," he said, and after the young man entered the room, he stuck his head out into the hallway and then ducked back in and locked the door.

"M-may I serve your dinner, sir?" the young man asked, his nervous eyes darting around the room.

"Yes," Edward said decisively. "But first, what's your name?"

"I'm Ramon, sir," the young man said. "I-I work in the kitchen." He was quivering with fear.

"Don't be afraid," Edward said, holding out his hand. "We're in the same situation as you. I'm Edward, and this is Bella. We don't know what's going on. Do you?"

Ramon let out a big exhale, and he shook Edward's hand. He seemed to relax. "Oh, thank god," he said. "Let me serve your dinner while we talk. If I take too long they'll come and get me. They're waiting in the hallway, and they have guns."

Ramon moved the cart to the dining table and started removing the food. "I've been so scared," he said. "I have a wife and a baby, and they won't let me leave. They make me work in the kitchen, and then they take me around to serve food."

"Who are they?" Edward said. "Why are they keeping us here?"

"I don't know," Ramon said, shaking his head. "They speak a different language. It sounds like Russian to me, but I'm not sure."

"What do they want?"

"It has something to do with the government holding a political prisoner they want released. They said we can't leave until they get what they want. They set off the explosion in the lobby, too. Killed my friend who was the desk clerk." He shook his head.

Ramon laid out a great looking dinner of grilled chicken, rice and vegetables. He even included some apple pie.

"Sorry, you don't get a choice of food. They make us cook what we have on hand. We can't accept any outside food deliveries."

"This looks good," Edward said. "Thank you. We appreciate it." He smiled at Ramon.

"No problem," Ramon said, and he actually smiled back. "Hey, if you want, I can sneak up some alcohol or snacks for you when I return to pick up your dishes."

"Really?" Edward seemed very interested. "I'd like some beer, Heinken if you've got it, some Cheetos, M&Ms, and some cigarettes, any brand, but not menthol. Bella?"

I shook my head. I couldn't even think about snacks.

"I'll see what I can do," Ramon said. "Thanks for confiding in me. No one in the kitchen talks much. They're all scared, too. We've been threatened with death if we don't cooperate."

"We're in this together," Edward said. "You help us, we'll help you. Keep your eyes and ears open, and let us know what you find out, if you can."

"I will," Ramon said, nodding.

"Do you know what happened to the big guy they paraded out in front of the police earlier? Tall with a short haircut, dressed in black? He's my bodyguard. I'm worried about him."

"No," Ramon said. "But I'll see what I can find out." He wheeled the cart to the door, and then he turned around. "I'll be back in two hours to pick up your dishes and bring your snacks, if I can."

Edward nodded. "If you can. Don't put your life in danger. Be safe." He opened the door, Ramon left, and he relocked the deadbolt.

"Let's eat," he said to me. "We need to keep up our strength and keep our wits about us. I'm determined to get out of here."

The food was delicious, and even though my stomach was queasy with fear, I realized I was hungry. Edward ate like he was famished.

"I shouldn't be eating all this," he said. "I'm going to gain weight like crazy, and no one will ever hire me again." He dug into his apple pie.

"This is not exactly a time to diet," I said. "We're in survival mode here. We need to keep up our strength. Your life is more important than the five pounds you'll have to lose so you can take your shirt off in a movie."

"You're right," Edward said. "I hadn't thought about that. This weight thing is programmed in me. I hate that. I shouldn't be focusing on it."

I looked down at the table. "What am I talking about? I'm cheating on my husband." I was feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"Hey, what did you just say about survival mode? If I can't diet, you can't feel guilty. Deal?"

I nodded, still feeling guilty. It was washing over me and taking away my appetite. I shuddered.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. "Look at me."

I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"If you're feeling guilty about the sex, we won't do it again. It's your decision. I can respect that."

"No," I said very softly. "I need you. I don't know what to do." Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Come here," Edward said softly. I walked around the table and sat on his lap as I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Sshh," he whispered into my ear, nuzzling me. "You're just scared. I am, too."

"Yes," I whispered back, and I wiped away my tears.

"Do what's right for you. I'm not pushing you. If you need me, I'm here. I need you, too."

I nodded. I wanted him so much, but my heart was so full of guilt.

We sat there for a while, and then we got up and moved back to the couch. "Let's find a new movie to watch," Edward said. "That'll keep our minds off things."

We picked out an Indiana Jones movie, and I forgot my problems for an hour or two. Knocking on the door brought me back to reality.

"Who is it?" Edward called out.

"Room service," the voice said. It was Ramon.

We both walked to the door, and Edward let him in.

"Good evening, sir," he said loudly for the benefit of the people guarding him in the hallway. "I'm here to pick up your dishes."

"Certainly," Edward said. "Come in."

Ramon walked in with his cart and quickly loaded up the dishes, while Edward and I unloaded our booty of beer, M&Ms, Cheetos and two packages of Players cigarettes.

"Thanks, Ramon," Edward said. "We appreciate it. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Ramon said. "They won't let me go home, but they gave me a room to sleep. We start serving breakfast at seven. I'll be back in the morning."

Edward clasped his arm. "Thanks, man," he said. "Be safe."

I suddenly felt grateful to this young man, as afraid as he was but risking his life for us. I reached up and gave him a quick hug. "I hope you get home to your wife and baby."

He nodded, a tear in his eye. "Thank you," he said. "I need to go before they come to get me. See you tomorrow." He went through the door and was gone.

Edward quickly relocked the door, and we went to the dining room to revel in our stash of goodies. "Let's have a beer," Edward said. "Is it okay if I smoke? Open those Cheetos."

I had to laugh. "Are you going to do all at once?"

"Hell, yes," Edward said. "I'm in survival mode."

Over the next five hours, Edward and I watched three Indiana Jones movies, drank six beers and ate all the Cheetos. Edward smoked five cigarettes.

"I feel like I could go to sleep now," Edward said. "Let's go in the bedroom. It's more comfortable in there than on the couch, and I need you close to me."

I nodded, but I held back a little.

"We're going to sleep, Bella," Edward said. "No sex. We need sleep."

"Okay," I said, and I followed him into the bedroom.

I stripped down to my panties and T-shirt and Edward to his boxer briefs, and we crawled into the king-size bed. Edward wrapped the duvet around us, and he put his arms around me and pulled me close. Within a few moments, I was asleep.

I woke up a few hours later after a bad dream to find Edward's hands up my shirt holding onto my breasts. I smiled, and I went right back to sleep.

I woke again at dawn. Edward was sprawled on the other side of the bed, snoring. I looked over at him. _So handsome!_ And I was in his bed. Oh, god, then it hit me again. _What was I doing?_

I suddenly thought about Jeff and the fundraiser I'd missed last night. I was certain that Jeff was still furious with me, thinking this was all my fault. I imagined that he was already deciding how to divorce me and find a new wife that would comply with his life plan.

He has no idea what I was going through, did he? Would the airline have told him where I was? The hotel? They had my name but probably thought I'd died in the explosion in the lobby. _Oh, no!_ Did Jeff think I died? Was he mourning me? There was no record of me getting a room at the hotel. I was here in a suite with mister A. Cooper, and no one but Roger knew who that was, and Roger was somewhere. _Dead?_ The last time I'd seen him, he had a gun pointed at his head.

Suddenly, it all was too much for me to handle. I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, crying and panicking at the same time. The shower in Edward's bathroom was twice the size of the one in my room. I turned it on, got in and curled up on the bench, still wearing my T-shirt and panties, letting the steamy water cascade over me and drown my tears.

When I looked up a few moments later, Edward was opening the door to the shower. He stepped in, still wearing his boxer briefs. He looked angry, but then his face changed when he saw my face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he said. "I didn't know where you were. I panicked. We have to stay together. Please, Bella."

I shook my head and curled my legs up on the bench and buried my face in my knees and sobbed.

He sat down next to me, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Hush," he said. "I know you're scared. It's okay."

"Oh, Edward," I said. "No one knows where we are. They probably think we're dead. The hotel has no record of me other than I was in the lobby before the explosion, and you're registered as mister A. Cooper. Does anyone know who that is?"

"Uh, no, only Roger," Edward said. "And we don't know where he is. We can't worry about that, Bella. We have to remain focused on surviving. You and me. Together."

"I know," I said, still crying. "I panicked. I was thinking about how Jeff probably wants to divorce me, and then I realized that maybe he thinks I'm dead."

"We can't focus on him right now. We have to focus on getting out of here alive, you and me."

"Oh, Edward," I said, and I grabbed him around his neck. "I'm so afraid. I need you so much."

"I need you, too," Edward said, emotionally. "Please don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I'd do if I was alone."

We held onto one another in the shower, the hot water raining over us, rocking back and forth, me still crying. Edward finally pulled away. "Come back to bed," he said.

"Okay," I said, and I turned off the water. We stripped off our wet clothes and dried off with big towels. Edward led me back to the bed, and we crawled back in, our hair still wet. Edward's arms tightened around me, and he kissed my neck.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, but not stopping.

"Yes," I whispered back.

I hesitated for a moment. "I want you to make love to me again, Edward."

He stopped and pulled back a bit, looking into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm done wasting energy on Jeff and what he might be doing and thinking. I'm putting my energy toward surviving...with you. I need your strength, Edward."

His face was serious. "Are you sure?" he whispered again, and I nodded, yes, before I could change my mind. His mouth moved in to kiss my lips softly. "Yes," he whispered. "Let me take care of you."

Edward's kiss consumed me, and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his erection against me, and I wanted him even closer.

I rolled over and pulled him with me, his body pressing me against the bed. He pulled back briefly. "Condom," he said, and he got up and dug around in his big green bag on the floor.

Our kiss continued and deepened, and his hands were all over me, bringing me to new heights of excitement. His hand slipped between my legs, and his long fingers stroked me softly. I moaned and called his name. Jeff had never loved me like this.

I felt his fingers slip inside, and I pushed myself harder against him. "I want you," I whispered huskily, and I tried to get even closer.

"I want you, too," Edward whispered back, and his lips moved down and claimed my neck and then moved down to my breasts. I moaned again.

"Please," I said. I knew what I craved, but I couldn't quite make the words come out.

Edward pulled back to roll on the condom, and then he put his hand under my left leg, lifted it up over his hip, and he slid smoothly inside me.

"Yes.." I said, again without thinking. My mind was only focused on what Edward was doing to me.

Edward's eyes were closed. "Oh, baby," he groaned. "You feel good." Then he started to move, and I fell into the rhythm with him.

Sex with Edward was all consuming. He suddenly rolled us over so I was on top, his hands firmly on my hips, continuing the rhythm that he'd set. "Ride me!" he said breathlessly, and I did, unable to stop until I had reached my release and almost collapsed on top of him. He rolled us over again, and he pounded into me four or five times, and he came. Then he collapsed on top of me, both of us sweaty and out of breath.

When my mind came back to reality, I reveled in the fact that this had been, again, the best sex I'd ever had. Jeff was never this patient nor concerned with my pleasure. As soon as he came, we were done, and he would pull away from me. Edward made sure I was satisfied before he thought about himself. It was a new thing for me. _I liked it!_ No wonder I was craving sex with Edward.

A brief guilty feeling flashed through me again, but I buried it and enjoyed the feeling of Edward's arms gently stroking me and his soft little kisses on my ear.

"You are unbelievable," I whispered as I opened my eyes to look at him.

He actually looked embarrassed. "Yeah?" he said quietly. "I don't think anyone's said that to me in bed before...at least where I'd believe them. I think that was in a movie script." He laughed.

"No, it's true," I said, shaking my head. "I've never felt this satisfied or so taken care of. You are a sweet and thoughtful lover."

"Well, don't take this personally, but your husband is a jerk," Edward said. "You are a beautiful, desirable woman. You deserved to be handled with care."

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear as I kissed him softly.

We held each other for a few moments, not saying a word, and then Edward got up and discarded the condom.

"We need to get dressed," he said. "Ramon will be here soon with our breakfast. I hope he brings coffee. I could use some."

"Me, too," I said, and I yawned. "I slept pretty well, until the guilt attack I had."

"Survival, sweetheart," Edward said, shaking his head. "We're trying to survive. Don't waste your strength on guilt or regret."

I smiled at him. "After that..." I pointed at the bed, "I'm not wasting any time on guilt or regret."

We got dressed and moved out to the living room, and Ramon was soon knocking on the door. He started serving our breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. I sat down at the dining table, ready to dig in. I was hungry this morning.

"Any news?" Edward said. He hadn't sat down yet. I knew he was worried about Roger.

"Yes," Ramon said, and he looked worried. "Your man. I heard them talking about him, and it's not good. He and the pilot are being held hostage until they get the man they want released. I heard that one of them was shot. They didn't say which one." He looked down.

Edward's face turned white, and he closed his eyes. He was trying to hold himself together.

"I'm sorry," Ramon said, reaching out to touch Edward's arm.

"Did they say if he was dead?" Edward asked quietly. I could see his hands were shaking.

"No, no, they didn't," Ramon said. "Just that one of them had been shot. I'll see if I can find out more. Someone in the kitchen may have heard something."

"Edward," I said. "Are you okay? You need to sit down."

"No!" Edward said, shaking his head."No, I can't." He ran over to the cocktail table and lit up one of his cigarettes. He inhaled deeply.

"I must go," Ramon said. "They will be looking for me. I am so sorry to give you the news. I will do what I can to find out more. I'll be back this evening with your dinner."

Ramon left, and Edward started pacing the floor, smoking and acting very irritated.

"Edward," I said. "Please sit down and eat. You'll feel better." I was frightened by how he was acting.

"No, no, I won't," Edward said shaking his head. "This is all my fault. I'm a selfish prick who can't do anything for myself. Roger's a good man. He's married, you know. Has a daughter. She's twelve. And his wife, Ginger, she puts up with him constantly traveling with me all over the world. I take him away from his family."

"But it's his job," I said softly, trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah, and it's stupid. I should be able to take care of myself. I bitched to my management team about a fan grabbing and kissing me, and they hired him. He's a marine! I don't need a fucking marine to keep me from some fourteen-year-old girls. If he dies, it's my fault."

Edward was really agitated now, and he lit up another cigarette. He continued his pacing. I was getting a little concerned.

"Edward, please," I said. "You're scaring me. This is not your fault. We don't know that he's the one who was shot."

"Why would they shoot the pilot? Roger had a gun. They had reason to shoot him," Edward said, dragging on his cigarette. "Oh my god, I should have stayed home in California." He shook his head again, and then he plopped down on the sofa, his head in his hands.

I got up from the table and poured a cup of coffee for Edward and filled my cup as well. I went over to the couch and sat next to him. He was shaking.

I set down the coffee, and went into the bedroom to get the duvet. I brought it out, and I wrapped it around Edward, who was still shaking, his head in his hands.

"Edward," I said softly. "It's okay. I know in my heart that Roger is okay. It's not your fault. Here, have some coffee and calm down."

He leaned back and I wrapped the duvet around him and handed him his coffee. His eyes were wet.

"Here. Drink this. It will warm you up."

Edward drank a little coffee, and then he sighed. "Thank you," he whispered. He seemed to have quit shaking.

We sat like this for a long while, and Edward calmed down.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I suggested softly. "You should eat something."

"No," Edward said.

I sat close to him, my arm around his shoulder. He seemed tired now. Worn out. Defeated.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Lie down with me. I need you."

"Okay," I said, and we stretched out on the couch, Edward's arms around me. I flicked on the television and found the classic movie channel. Another Humphrey Bogart movie.

I silently watched the movie, glad that Edward had settled down. It was interesting that now he was the one who needed to be comforted. Earlier this morning, it had been me.

I turned around a bit. "You okay?" I murmured. Edward's eyes were closed.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. "I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "I need you, too."

_It seems like both Edward and Bella are freaking out about their situation. And OMG, what happened to Roger?_

_I haven't had a whole lot of response to this story, so if you're enjoying it or hating it, give me a review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

T_hanks to Stephenie Meyer, of course._

_Thanks for all the reviews and positive reinforcement of this story. It is very different from Teacher's Pet. I was a little paranoid for a while._

_I am on vacay this week. I'm supposed to be getting my house ready to sell, but every time my husband leaves to run an errand, I'm back writing another chapter. Can't get this story out fast enough, and hey, he's not helping me as much as he should._

_Glad you like my sweet, slightly wimpy, self-conscious, Cheetos-loving Edward. Someone commented that he probably farts in his sleep. LOL. He is adorable, isn't he? I'd take him home. Lotsa talking in this chapter._

**BPOV**

Edward slept for an hour or so, and I watched television, thinking about all that had gone on in the past 24 hours. It was unbelievable! I felt like I was in one of Edward's movies. It was so unreal that I was here, held captive with a movie star in a hotel room in Canada and no one knew where the two of us were. I was alternately afraid and brave, weak and strong, guilty and fearless. I was beginning to think I was losing my mind.

Edward was dreaming. He started mumbling and moving around, and then he clutched me tightly around the waist. His hands slid up under my shirt and found my boobs again, and they settled there as he softly caressed me, and then he relaxed, and a smile came to his face. "Good, good," he mumbled. I almost wanted to laugh, but I didn't. I let the poor man sleep, and I enjoyed his hands on me.

Edward woke up a half hour later, his hands still on my boobs. "Um, is this okay?" he said quietly, letting me know he was awake. "How long have I been doing this?" He didn't move his hands, just kept softly squeezing my breasts, his thumbs brushing my nipples causing a nice little zing to go straight to my crotch.

I chucked. "Oh, a while," I said. "You were having a bad dream and grabbing me seemed to comfort you. And it's okay. I like it. It turns me on."

"Yeah?" Edward said softly, and he chuckled, too. "I could do this all day. You really do feel good." He put his lips to my ear. "And just so you know, it turns me on, too."

Then he surprised me by sitting up. His hands moved out from under my shirt. "But, let's save that for later. I'm suddenly very hungry."

"Our breakfast is over there on the cart," I said. "It might still be warm, or we can microwave it."

"Yeah, we need to eat," Edward said, standing up and stretching. "Sorry about the meltdown. Told you I was a big pussy."

"Stop saying that," I said, shaking my head. "You care about Roger. You're worried about him. That was a very understandable reaction."

"Yeah, me and all my talk about being strong." He shook his head.

We spent the next hour chowing down on the breakfast that we hadn't eaten before. After we finished, we looked at one another across the table.

"What are we going to do now?" Edward said. "I'm tired of movies and sleeping."

"How about we just talk," I said. "I don't know anything about you. If we're going to be stuck here together at least we can get to know one another."

"Okay," Edward said. "You start. I want to know how you ended up with that asshole." He snorted.

"Okay," I said, laughing. "Let's see. I grew up in Washington State, living with my dad. My parents are divorced, and my mom remarried and moved to Florida with her new husband who's a football coach."

"I went to the University of Wisconsin for college, and I majored in English and journalism. I always wanted to write. That's where I met Jeff. He was the 'big man on campus' so to speak. Head of the student association, finance major, straight As, prestigious family. Everyone at the university knew Jeff."

"My roommate, Alice, introduced me to him at a campus party. I was flattered that he took an interest in me, because, like I said, all the women were after him."

"We dated for two years, and after we graduated, I got an internship in New York, and Jeff got a banking job in Chicago, his hometown. He and his dad have his entire life planned out. Bank president, political office locally, then statewide, then nationally. I think his dad expects he'll be president."

"Wow," Edward said. "He sounds more like a prick than I thought he was."

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, prick is probably the right word for him."

"Anyhow, I was very lonely in New York, and I wasn't making much money. I ended up sharing a horrible apartment with three other girls, and there was always so much drama. After about nine months I got desperate and called Jeff one night just for the hell of it. He said he missed me, and we started talking on a regular basis. After a few months he came to visit me in New York, and I begged him to get back together."

"He laid out his life plan, and he said that if we were going to be together that I needed to know what to expect. It was pretty clear that my career would be secondary to his, and that my priority would be to support him in his political and banking career."

"You agreed to that?" Edward said. He looked shocked and then disgusted.

"Yeah, sadly, I did," I said. "I was so desperate to get out of New York, and Jeff had a bright future. I wanted him, and I wanted his future, or at least I thought I did."

"We were married six months later, and I moved to Chicago. Luckily, the company I interned at in New York had an office in Chicago. I loved my new boss, and my work in Chicago has been very fulfilling. It has always been my dream to write a novel, but Jeff said that would embarrass him, so I write in secret when he's not home. I don't know what I'm going to do with it. I won't ever be able to get it published."

"You could publish under a pen name," Edward said. "Many people do it."

"Yeah, but he'd find out," I said, shaking my head. "Then he'd be furious, and I don't want to think of the consequences."

"So, anyway, I live in a big beautiful house in Highland Park, Illinois. I'm on my husband's arm and by his side at all sorts of high profile functions and community events. I can't go out with my girlfriends and drink and dance and have fun, because someone might see me. In fact, I rarely see my own friends. I go to boring political fundraisers, church suppers, and I serve food at the homeless shelter every Friday."

"Oh, and Jeff likes me to work out five days a week, so I stay in shape. He chooses my clothes, my hairstyle and my diet. He told me that before he runs for city councilman next year that I should get pregnant. That'll get him some votes."

Edward looked appalled. "What? And I thought my life was controlled. You agreed to this?"

"I did, so to speak," I said, and I hung my head. "But it's been bothering me for the past year. I'm the big pussy here because I haven't done anything about it. I tried to talk to Jeff a couple of times, but he reminded me that I'd 'agreed' to his life plan before we were married. I called him, remember? So-yeah, that's about it. My life sucks."

"Well," Edward said. "If we get out of here alive and I meet this guy, I'm going to kick his ass. Yeah, I am."

I burst out laughing. "I'd like to see that. Just so you know, Jeff is six-two and weighs 200 pounds, and he's a black belt in karate."

"Fucking great," Edward said, disappointed. "I'll bet the son of a bitch is good looking, too."

"Yes," I said. "But not as good looking as you."

Edward seemed surprised. "Me? You think I'm good looking?"

"Well, duh," I said. "You are the sexual fantasy of every woman on the planet, and you have beautiful eyes."

Edward snorted. "Well, thanks." He looked embarrassed.

"Okay, bud," I said. "Your turn to spill in the 'who has a more miserable life' contest."

"Okay, you asked for it," Edward said. "I grew up in London. Went to a very posh private school. I was a real choir boy. Yeah, in fact I was a choir boy, sang in church and all. At first I was a good student-I loved school."

"When I was sixteen I auditioned for a bit part in a movie, just as a lark, and I got it! I had two lines. Man, did my head swell. I was on screen for like two minutes, but I thought I was Jack Nicholson. After that, I was gone. All I wanted to do was make movies."

"I did real shitty in school after that and barely finished. My parents wanted me to go to university, but I told them I was destined for Hollywood, so they let me try acting for a while. I failed miserably, of course. I made one really bad movie that is a total embarrassment. I lived with some of my mates in this horrible flat, and we drank beer, smoked cigarettes, hung out in pubs and chased girls."

"My parents were on me to move home or go to school, and I was seriously considering it when I got a call about auditioning for a movie in the states. I didn't care if it was a porno movie, I was going. So, I persuaded my parents to buy me a plane ticket to California, and I actually got the part."

"Was that the first space movie you did? The one that was the big blockbuster hit?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was the new Captain Kirk," Edward said, shaking his head. "That's where I met Tanya. She played the sex robot. Oh, god! Was that a mistake."

"Tanya was wild. She had a reputation of sleeping with every actor she worked with, and I was no exception. I think we had sex the first night we met. She taught me things I didn't even know existed."

"I was totally enamored with her because she knew how Hollywood worked. She had this 'fuck you' attitude, and I was this stupid boy from no where. People did exactly what she wanted, and I wanted to be like her."

"The tabloids went crazy, of course, and it was good for my career and hers, too, so we kept it up and had this so-called relationship."

Edward put his head in his hands. "It was pure hell. We were both off making movies, and she was terribly jealous. I couldn't go anywhere without her calling and harassing me about cheating while she was having sex with everyone on set. Then we'd be together on the red carpet for a premiere, all dressed up and acting lovey-dovey. It made my stomach turn."

"I finally had the guts to tell her that we couldn't have a real relationship, but we could continue our fake one...you know, for our careers. She didn't like it, but I didn't give her a choice. She still thinks we'll end up together."

"After Tanya, I went completely crazy. I screwed everyone and anyone in Hollywood. Girls would pursue me constantly, not because they wanted a relationship-they wanted to see their photo with me in People magazine or in some sleazy tabloid. It was a good career move for them. I always looked drunk in those photos, because I was."

"These girls-women-are obsessed about their looks. They wanted me to take them out for a five hundred dollar dinner at some posh restaurant, and they didn't eat a bite. They constantly bitched about their big hips, which were smaller than a five year old's, and they all had these big, fake boobs. I thought they looked like they were going to fall over."

He laughed.

"Then, one night at a club, I heard a certain actress tell my date that she was going to get pregnant by a certain actor because that would be a big career boost, and it would tie her to him for, like, forever. I totally panicked when I heard this. I knew she had put that idea into my date's head."

"I didn't bring that girl home with me that night, much to her great disappointment. I dreamed about babies all night, and the next day I called my dad and told him about the conversation."

"He told me that he and mom were worried about me, and that, yeah, I was heading down that path. He talked a lot about his and mom's relationship and love and respect, all that stuff. I listened to him, and I did a lot of thinking. My mom talked to me, too. She was unhappy about my smoking and running around with all these women. She gave me a woman's perspective, which I really appreciated, even though it was horribly embarrassing."

"That was a few months ago, and I've been trying to do better. I haven't been with anyone-until you, actually. Thank god Tanya is off in Italy for a few months. When she comes back, we're breaking up for good. None of this phony stuff. We don't have anything in common, and she knows it, too."

"Wow, Edward," I said. "I have a whole new respect for you. And your parents sound so awesome."

"Yeah, they are," Edward said. "They've been married for over thirty years, and they are still madly in love. I used to be embarrassed about it. Now, I envy it."

"When I was home last week, I went to see my mate, Chris. He's married to Jenny, and they just had a little girl. I never thought I'd like babies, but she is just the sweetest little thing. I held her, and my heart just melted. I want what Chris has."

The room was silent. Edward's story warmed my heart. There really was hope for him. But what about me? I was still a phony mess.

"Gee, Edward," I said. "You are definitely not a phony Hollywood conceited asshole. You are really a nice guy."

He shrugged. "Well, don't get too excited. I have a long way to go. It's hard to be a nice guy and still have a career in Hollywood. They don't necessarily go together."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "But you at least are doing something about it. You are my inspiration. I realized a year ago that Jeff was not the man for me. I've just been too scared to do anything about it. You give me hope. If you can do it, I can do it."

"It's a bitch," Edward said. Then he looked thoughtful. "So, when we get out of here, and you go home, are you going to tell him? About us? That we had sex?" He looked worried.

"I don't know," I said. "He won't like it. In fact, he'll be furious. But, if I'm going to leave him anyway, then maybe it's not necessary to tell him."

"You've decided to leave him?" Edward looked shocked.

"I don't know, I'm just talking here. But I don't really see a future together. I'm not what he needs. He's not what I need. We'll both be miserable. And if I stay, I'll end up having his baby, and then I'm tied for, what did you say? Forever?"

"Won't a divorce hurt his political career?"

"Well, he hasn't run for office yet, so no one will really know. He can recover from it. In fact, I know exactly who's going to go after him the minute I'm gone."

"Who's that?"

"Jessica Stevens. Ugh. She runs in his political circle. Young, blonde, hot bod. Works in banking, too. She hangs on his every word. She's already volunteered to work on his campaign. Oh, yeah, she can't wait for me to be out of the picture."

"Well, there you go. Jeff is taken care of. Problem solved."

I sat there for a moment, a dull ache in my stomach. "Then why do I feel like shit?" I said softly, looking into Edward's eyes.

"Because you're scared, and you feel like a failure. Believe me, I know the feeling," Edward said

"Can we talk about something else?" I said. "I don't want to think about this right now."

"Sure, sure," Edward said. "Let's see. What do you like to do in your spare time, besides write that smutty novel?"

"Well, I like to cook," I said. "And I read a lot and watch movies. And shop, yeah, I like to shop."

"I hate shopping, and I can't cook. I can't even make toast. I do read a lot though, and I love movies, all kinds, especially the old ones."

"Where do you live, by the way?" I asked. "I don't think you mentioned it."

"Well, I live in LA, mainly in big hotels, like this. I hate it."

"Where's your stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like furniture and stuff," I said.

"Uh, I don't have any 'stuff'' other than what's in my green bag in the bedroom, which is mainly old clothes that I've had for four years from home. And they all smell like cigarettes." He looked disgusted.

"Wow. All your belongings are in that one green bag?"

"Yes, sad, isn't it," Edward said, shaking his head as if just realizing the tragedy of it.

"Don't you have a vehicle? A car?" I asked.

"No, I can't drive," Edward said. "I've never learned how."

I burst out laughing. "Oh, my god," I said. "I've been driving since I was sixteen. How do you get around?"

"Uh, people drive me," Edward said. "Or I take a taxi."

"Wow, that is so weird," I said. "I can't imagine no vehicle, no house and no stuff. Don't you want to live somewhere?"

"Of course I do!" Edward said, and he sounded somewhat angry. "I-I just haven't had time, you know. I travel around a lot making movies."

"Hey," I said, my voice softer. "I wasn't making fun of you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm being a pussy again," Edward said. "You are reminding me of all the things I want to do and haven't done, and I feel like such a failure."

"You? A failure? You're a world-famous movie star. I think you've done a few thing right."

"Superficial bullshit," Edward said. "Here today, gone tomorrow. I want real things in my life. Real relationships."

"Well, if anyone is a failure here, it's me. I'm the biggest phony around. Pretending to be this happy, supportive wife, and I'm dying inside every day."

"We are a pair, aren't we?" Edward said.

"Yes," I said, and then I giggled. "I couldn't be in better company."

We got up and moved to the couch, an old movie droning on in the background.

"I like this talk thing," Edward said. "Let's continue. I haven't had an honest conversation in years other than with Roger." And then he looked sad.

"Hey," I said, touching his arm. "Roger is going to be okay. Think positive, okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay," I said. "We're going to figure out where you should live. You need your own place. So what kind of home do you want?"

"I dunno," he said. "Nothing really huge or fancy. Smaller, but with security, of course, so no one bothers me. One of those gated neighborhoods where everyone minds their own business and doesn't give a shit who you are."

I nodded.

"Um, I'd like a pool in the back where I can relax and be outside."

"What kind of furniture do you like? Let's talk about your bedroom. What's in it?"

Edward looked shocked. "I've never thought about that." He smiled. "Yeah, um, I'd like a huge king-sized bed, real comfy so I can sleep, and uh, you know."

I laughed. "And what colors are in your bedroom?"

"Colors? God, we really are having a girly conversation. Well, I like blues and greens, so, yeah, I'd have those. And I hate white sheets like they have in hotels. I'd have darker ones, and nice modern furniture."

"See? You're enjoying this," I said, laughing. "What about your master bathroom?"

"Oh, it would be huge, with a big ass shower like they have here at the hotel, and a big Jacuzzi tub. I like those. I had great sex in one of those once." Then he turned red, embarrassed. "Sorry, you don't need to hear about that."

"No, it's okay," I said laughing. "I always had a fantasy about sex in a Jacuzzi tub."

"Yeah?" he said, looking at me. "I guess that's one to put on your list."

"Okay, your kitchen, how about that?" I asked.

"Well, I'd like it to be modern, and I guess I could learn how to cook. I don't want someone there to cook for me. I've had that before and it's awkward. Someone to clean, yeah, cuz I'm a bit of a pig, but no cooking."

"Well, if you had a barbecue grill, you could learn now to grill steaks for your friends. That's pretty easy, and guys seem to like that. You can buy the other food at the supermarket."

"Yeah, I could do that," Edward said. He seemed excited for a moment. "And the living room would be nice and casual. Leather sofas, big TV, comfy chairs, a fireplace."

He got a big grin on his face.

"Do you like sports?" I asked. "Do you play pool or video games?"

"I don't know American sports all that well," Edward said. "I like European soccer. Pool is billiards, right? Yeah, I could get a pool table, and I do play video games."

He reached over suddenly and enveloped me in a big hug. "I know I sound like a girl, but this is so exciting. You give me hope! I can't wait to get out of here and start doing this stuff."

"What about a vehicle? Don't you want to be able to drive yourself places?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have to learn to drive. Is it difficult?"

I laughed out loud "I learned to drive when I was fifteen and totally uncoordinated. You'll have no problem learning, and then go buy yourself a vehicle. Lucky for you, you can afford to buy whatever you want."

"Yeah, I can," Edward said, a big smile on his face. "I'm going to have to think about that. Yeah, I'm going to learn how to drive." He chuckled.

"Too bad we can't get any of those home decorating shows on the television," I said. "Then we could really go to town on planning your new home."

"They have that on television? I never knew!" Edward said. "I need to pay more attention."

"You are so cute!" I said, grabbing his arm. "I think you're going to enjoy this."

"Yeah," Edward said. "It's about time I start living my life in the real world. My parents, they'll be happy for me. I bet my mom will come and help me find a house, and my dad, he loves cars. He can help me with that."

He looked at me and smiled. "Okay, now we've planned my life. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Well," I said sadly. "I don't know. I love my job in Chicago, and I would hate to leave it. But it would be hard to be around if Jeff runs for office and is very visible in the community."

"My dad, he'll be supportive, I think. My mom, she'll be pissed. She loves Jeff and has always told me what a good match I made. Now she won't be able to brag to her friends in Florida about her son-in-law who's going to be president. She won't be talking to me for a while."

"If you seriously want to write, you should come to California. They are always looking for good screenwriters."

"Yeah, well, I don't know anything about screenwriting. And I haven't done much."

"Are you kidding me? You interviewed the Prime Minister, didn't you?" Edward said, looking at me, his eyes intense.

"Yeah, I did," I said, and I smiled. That seemed like three years ago.

I shrugged. "Who knows. I have a lot to figure out, too."

Edward reached over and held me close in a hug. I hugged him back. "Isn't it funny that we're here, uncertain about our lives, and this is the time that we can make all those plans that we couldn't before?"

"Yes," I said, and I hugged him closer. "I guess fearing for your life suddenly bring things into clarity. Scares you into realizing what's really important."

"Yes," Edward said, and he kissed my forehead softly. "I'm so glad I'm here with you. I don't know what I'd do if I was alone. You have made this bearable. You really are something."

I looked into his eyes. "You are, too." I reached up and I kissed him, a soft, subtle kiss, pouring my heart out to this beautiful, scared, sweet man who was from another world, but totally understood me.

He moaned and pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss. "I need you," he whispered. "Please."

"I'm yours," I whispered back, and I tightened my arms around his neck.

He pulled back and stood up, holding out his hand for me. I stood without a word, and I took his hand as he led me back to the bedroom.

_I'd appreciate another review. Really I would._

_P.S. I just found out that EL James is coming to a Barnes & Noble near me in Sept., and I am SOOO going. She really is the one who inspired me to write FF. I am bringing my TWCS issues of all Fifty Shades books. Can't wait! She did sent me an email twice, so I feel like I know her. *excited*_

_P.S.S. I just found this on Pinterest, and I thought it was quite telling: The secret of having it all, is knowing you already do! (not to bash KStew, just sayin'...)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Thanks, as ever, to Stephenie Meyer. And thanks for your reviews. _**  
**

**BPOV**

Edward grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to the bedroom. We were both on fire, and he pulled me to him for a quick, hard kiss when we got to the bed. "Get undressed," he said quickly. Then he ran over to his big green bag. "Condom, condom," he said, digging through it frantically.

I stripped off my clothes and crawled into the middle of the bed. I was already so turned on that I could hardly wait for Edward to join me. He had a condom between his teeth, and he was desperately trying to extract one of his legs from his jeans. "Fuck!" he said, obviously frustrated and laughing at the same time. "Don't start without me, love."

"Hurry up or I will," I said, laughing at him as he almost fell down getting out of his jeans.

"No, no, no," he yelled, laughing. Finally, he got them off, stripped off his boxer briefs, crawled over to me and straddled my hips.

"Now, I really should love you up a little, but I admit I can't wait, so I hope you're ready for me," he said as he ripped open the packet with his teeth and expertly rolled on the condom.

"Shut up and fuck me," I said, and I pulled his lips down to mine. Our kiss was frantic, wild and passionate. I really couldn't get enough of this man.

Edward thrust inside me, and we both groaned as we connected. He grabbed me, and we were like wild animals, making all kinds of noises and thrashing around the bed. I had never had sex like this before. It went on and on. Just when I thought I was close to the edge, he brought me back, and we went at it again. Finally, in almost exhaustion, I let loose, and Edward soon followed. We collapsed on the bed, out of breath, sweaty and laughing wildly.

"Holy fuck," Edward said, as he laid beside me. "You are one crazy woman."

"Me?" I squeaked. "You're the crazy one."

Edward rolled to the side, and his arms reached out to pull me close. His hands moved down to my behind which he caressed with his big hands. "How did I get so lucky to get stranded with you?" he said, kissing my lips and looking into my eyes.

"You stalked me at the airport, remember?" I teased him. "Changed my seat assignment?"

"Oh, yeah, I did that, didn't I?" Edward said, stifling a laugh. "Selfish bastard that I am. I had to sit by the cute girl."

"You think I'm cute?" I asked, a little amazed.

"Hello, girl. I was staring at you, remember?" Edward said. "You just do not see yourself as attractive, do you? You are the epitome of beautiful. Natural. Yeah, like this here," he said as his hands massaged my buttocks. "Oh, yeah, I like this."

I melted at his words. _Mister movie star just called me beautiful!_ I didn't have time to think much because Edward was pulling me up on the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees. I want to take you from behind," he said. Then he looked a little worried. "Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, and I got on my hands and knees. "Already?" I raised my eyebrows. I had barely recovered my breath from the last round.

"Told you I had a short refractory period," Edward said, laughing. "I want you again. So much. Don't move. I need another condom." He hopped off the bed and dug in his big green bag again, and then he hopped back on the bed behind me.

"Sorry, love, but as I said, I'm a selfish bastard, so no foreplay this time either," he said as he caressed my buttocks, and then he plunged into me from behind.

"Holy shit," I yelled. "Edward, hard and fast, like before."

"Yesss," Edward said, breathlessly. "Oh, god!"

Again, we were like wild animals, clawing at each other, making noises, calling out each other's names. It was much shorter this time before we collapsed together on the bed, breathless and sweaty.

After a minute, Edward jumped up to take off the condom, and he brought a warm towel back with him from the bathroom. "Here you go, Bella. I'm a selfish bastard, but I can at least take care of you afterward."

I laughed as I gratefully took the towel and cleaned up a bit. I had never felt so free, or so loved, or so... adventurous.

"Yeah, you selfish bastard," I said as I smiled at him. "Are you ready to go at it again?"

"Uh, not at the moment," he said, smiling. "I think you wore me out. My penis just put up an 'out to lunch' sign."

I laughed, and I pulled him to me for a kiss. "I never knew sex could be this...intense? Is that the word? And fun. God! It was unbelievable."

"Yeah?" Edward said. He looked pleased. "Well, like I said, it's been a while for me. I haven't gone without sex for two months since I was sixteen or seventeen. But, man, it was so worth it to wait for someone like you. You're what I need."

My heart melted. M_y marriage was in the toilet, but this man appreciated me and made me feel beautiful, loved and safe._ Then I realized that the chance of me and Edward being together long-term was not realistic. This was some freaky situation that we had both been thrust into. It was like being in a dream.

"What are you thinking about, girl?" Edward said, thumping my forehead with his finger. "You're frowning."

"I was just thinking about how this is like a dream and a nightmare at the same time. And when it's over, it's over." I sighed.

"What's over?" Edward said, looking at me.

"Well, we'd never have a chance to be together in the real world," I said. "We lead different lives. And you're a celebrity."

Edward snorted. "I was just thinking that you're exactly what I need. Isn't that what you said? I should be with someone normal? I'd guess you put yourself in that category."

"Edward," I said. "You'd be tired of me in a week. I have a lot of baggage."

"And I don't? You just don't see yourself how I see you, Bella. I can see us together."

"Edward," I said, putting my forehead against his. "This whole situation is unreal. Everything is intense right now. When we get back to reality, which I hope to god we do, then I won't be enough for you."

"Yes, you will," Edward said emphatically. "You're what I've been waiting for my whole life."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "If only that were true."

Edward rolled on top of me and put his hands on either side of my face. "Believe me, it's true. I can prove it to you. When this is over and we get out alive, then I want us to try. Okay? You're going to leave that son of a bitch you married, and I'm going to give Tanya the boot, and we're going to be together."

"Um, I don't..."

"Say yes, Bella. Say you'll give it a try," Edward implored me, his eyes intense.

"Oh god, Edward. I just don't..." I couldn't continue.

Edward put his hand on my face. "Say yes," he whispered. "Please. I need you."

"Okay," I whispered back, and I closed my eyes. "Yes. Yes. I want to. I just don't want my heart broken."

"I won't ever hurt you. I promise," Edward said, and then he kissed me sweetly and passionately.

I wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt me, but everything was so confusing right now. I had just pledged to try to be in a relationship with a movie star, and I was still married to a politician in Chicago who thought I was dead. Could it be any stranger? Then suddenly, I didn't care. I wanted to live so I could be with Edward.

We snuggled together, our arms around each other, softly kissing and talking. I had no sense of time. I was enjoying being in my little bubble of unreality.

"What time is it?" I asked finally.

"It's close to dinner time," Edward said. "We need to get up and get dressed. Ramon will be here soon."

"Is it okay if I go to my room and take a shower and change clothes? You can wait for me outside the door. I just, uh, need to take care of some personal things."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, of course. Do what you need to do. I'll be close by."

I went to my room, stripped down and got into the shower. The steamy water felt good on my skin. I winced as I sat on the bench to shave my legs. I was a bit sore from all the wild sex. But it had been so worth it. God, I really had lost my mind!

I dried my hair, put on a touch of mascara and I dressed in clean panties, bra, my jeans and the T-shirt I had bought in the hotel gift shop. That seemed like a hundred years ago. Oh, yeah, I had bought one for Edward, too.

When I opened the door, Edward was sitting outside, his head against the wall, humming a little tune. "You look good," he said. "Smell good, too. I guess I should take a shower. Do you think I have time?"

"Sure," I said. "My turn to wait outside your door. Oh, by the way, I bought you this T-shirt in the gift shop. It matches mine. Kinda lame, I know. But I wanted to thank you for saving me from sleeping in the lobby."

He looked surprised. "You bought me a T-shirt? Really? That is so cool. I'm going to wear it."

"Uh, you don't have to, really," I said. "You won't hurt my feelings."

"Are you kidding? It says, 'what the Halifax am I doing here?' Could it be any more perfect?" He leaned back his head and laughed. "Come on. I'm going to take a shower real quick before Ramon comes. I want to smell good for you."

Edward ran into the shower, and I sat outside his room, my head still whirling. This had been a crazy, bizarre, unreal day. It had started out with guilt, tears, sex and fear and then more sex and laughter and ...dare I say it...love? Was I in love with his crazy man? I think I was. I banged my head against the wall._ Gah! I_ was so screwed.

Edward rushed through his shower and came out wearing his T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He had shaved, and his hair was damp. He looked like a little boy. He leaned down and kissed me, and I tasted toothpaste.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" I answered back.

"I haven't smoked in like many, many hours," Edward said. "You are a good distraction. I think you could help me quit smoking. My mom would love that."

"Edward," I said, shaking my head. "Slow down. I'm glad you not smoking, but I think you've had other distractions. It's not just me."

"Okay, if you say so," he said and winked.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. That always brought a brief flash of fear, remembering how the guys with guns had threatened us. I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Room service," we heard Ramon yell out. We both exhaled in relief.

"Just a minute," Edward said, and we walked to the door, and he opened it.

Ramon was wearing his white hotel jacket, and he looked fairly calm. "Good evening, sir," he said. "I brought your dinner."

"Come in," Edward said, and Ramon pushed the cart into the room and rolled it over to the dining table. Edward locked the deadbolt.

"Did you find out anything?" Edward asked. He looked worried again.

"Not much," Ramon said. "I asked as many people as I dared. They say the one who was shot is not dead and may have been released to a hospital. They are still trying to negotiate the release of the prisoner they want."

"Well, I guess that's good news," Edward said. "At least I know he's not dead. God, how long are they going to keep us?"

"I don't know," Ramon said, shaking his head. "We're running out of food."

"How are you holding up? Have you been able to talk to your wife?"

Ramon shook his head, no. He looked so sad that I reached up and hugged him. "Is your baby a boy or girl?" I asked.

"A girl," he said proudly, and he wiped a tear from his eye. "Her name is Isabella."

"That's my name!" I said. "We're going to get out of this alive. Trust me. And then you can go home to your baby."

"Thank you," Ramon said. "That's what I'm living for."

He got busy serving dinner as we chatted.

"Do you think there's any chance of escape?" Edward said. "Roger, my bodyguard, found a back door that he said was hidden, but we needed to go down the stairwell. That's what we were ready to do when they captured him and took him away."

"I know the back door he's talking about. It's out of the way and it says garbage, so they haven't paid much attention to it. It's not guarded that I know of. Once we get there, we could possibly get out of the hotel. But I don't know how we can get to that stairwell. It's locked. I have a key, but they watch me every minute. I'd have to figure out how to sneak up here."

"Don't put yourself in danger," Edward said. "Little Isabella needs her daddy. I was just asking."

"I'll think about it," Ramon said. "I'm desperate to get out of here, and I don't know how much longer this can go on."

Ramon pushed his cart to the door, and then he looked at us and smiled. "Hey, you have matching shirts on. That's funny. I saw those in the gift shop."

"Yeah, well, we're running out of clothes," Edward said. "Thank god we still smell okay. It could get nasty if we're here much longer."

Ramon shook his head. "At least you have each other."

"Ramon," Edward said. "Please, don't be brave and try to help us escape if it's not safe. I was just talking here."

"I appreciate your friendship," Ramon said. "It keeps me going. Put your cart out in the hallway. I won't be back tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow, I hope." He shut the door, and he was gone.

Ramon's appearance always brought back the reality of our situation. We were hostages. We didn't know who our captors were, or what they wanted, or what they'd done with Edward's bodyguard. My husband probably thought I was dead, and Edward's family probably thought that as well. We were spending our days watching old movies and having sex. I couldn't think of a much more fucked up situation than that.

Edward and I sat at the table to eat our dinner. We were somber again, and I wanted to lighten the mood.

So, Edward," I said, smiling at him. "If you were to take me to dinner, where would that be?"

He brightened up immediately. "Well, in Hollywood there's this restaurant called The Palm. They have a VIP area where no one bothers me, and the service is great. The food is great, too. I know that if you order something, you would actually eat it." He smiled.

"What would you order?" I asked.

"Well, I like steak, so that's what I'd order, but they also have great seafood and Italian dishes, too. Do you actually eat steak?"

"Yes, I do. I love a good steak, but I like seafood as well. I'd love to go to this place with you."

Edward's smile was a big as the moon. "If we get out of here, I promise, I will take you to The Palm and treat you like a queen. In fact, I will sit there and watch you eat!"

I laughed. "That sounds so... gross," I said.

"Not at all," Edward said. "It would turn me on so much that I doubt I would make it through dinner."

I blushed. "So, where else would we go, like on a date?" I asked.

"Well, let's see. It's hard for me to be out in public, but I really do love showing a woman a good time. We could go to the movies, or there are some private clubs where we can have a drink or listen to some music. I'm not a great dancer, but I do enjoy it now and then. Actually, I'd love to just show you the sites in LA and stop at a Starbuck's for coffee. My life in California is probably lame compared to yours, but it's all I have at the moment."

"Sounds wonderful," I said wistfully. "I've never been to California, especially Hollywood, and I'd love to visit the touristy sites and have dinner with you, and then go back to your place."

"Gah!" Edward said. "I am so excited about having my own place. I don't know if I'd ever want to leave and work. It would be like heaven on earth after living in all these fucking hotels."

"I can't imagine," I said.

"I like all this talking," Edward said. "I've told you more today than I've ever told anyone, including my mom and dad or Roger. It's very...freeing, I think that's the word."

"Yeah, it's good for me, too," I said. "Funny how you avoid important things in your life, and then suddenly they become very clear. You helped me see that."

"I just know your husband is an asshole, and he doesn't deserve you," Edward said. "I would spend the rest of my life making you happy."

I smiled. "You're very sweet. When we get out of here, I'm going to call your mom and tell her how sweet you are."

"You still don't believe I want you, do you?" Edward said, shaking his head.

"Edward, we're in life or death circumstances here. That changes things. When we get out of here, it will go back to normal, and I'll just be the girl you flirted with on the plane."

"No, it won't be like that," Edward said. "I agree these are dire circumstances, but I know how I feel about you. You've given me something I've been searching for."

"Edward," I said softly, and I took his hand. "I'm not saying no. Being with you would be a dream come true. But when we get out of here, we both have a whole lot of shit to iron out, and that will take time, and it will be painful. If we can make it through all that, and we still want to be together, then, yeah, we can try."

"Really?" Edward seemed surprised and thrilled. He stood up. "Well, all right then. That's my incentive to get the fuck out of here."

"Edward," I said. "We have to be careful. We can't risk Ramon's life, and I can't imagine life without you, so please don't be foolish."

"I won't," Edward said. "I don't want to lose you now that I've finally found you. And Ramon, he has a baby. Yes, we'll be careful."

_Edward is so sweet, isn't he? And they're wearing their matching T-shirts. Aahhh. What do you think will happen next? Some exciting things coming up. Thanks for reading. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for these fabulous characters._

_It's nice that Edward and Bella are getting to know one another and coming to some realizations about their lives. Also, that they're comforting one another through this stressful time. So, what's up next?_

**BPOV**

After dinner, Edward and I moved back to the living area. The TV was still on although we hadn't watched it in hours. Edward found another old classic movie, and we sat down to watch. My mind was elsewhere, fighting to understand everything that was going on.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, his hand working through my hair.

"No," I said. "My mind is going a hundred miles an hour."

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said. "I can't even pay attention to this movie. Can we talk some more? That seems to make time pass, and I like getting to know more about you."

"Uh, sure," I said. "It helps me, too. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to know what you want to do with your life now that you're hopefully not going to spend it supporting a selfish politician."

I snorted. "Thanks for the reminder. Well, let's see. I want to do anything that involves writing. I do corporate work now, which I enjoy, but my true love is writing fiction, which I do as a guilty pleasure when I can hide it from Jeff." I snorted again.

"I'd love to be able to do it full-time. I know you mentioned screenwriting, which I don't know anything about, but I would love to learn how. I could see myself doing that."

"And even for all my bitching about Jeff's community work, I do enjoy some of it when it's authentic and not just a means to get elected. I like getting to know different people in the community, not just the 'social class' I supposedly live in. Ugh. That is so pretentious. I like to feel I'm doing something worthwhile even if it's running in a race to raise money for breast cancer or flipping pancakes at a church breakfast. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think so," Edward said. "I admire that. Makes me seem even more like a selfish bastard. I should do something with all my money."

I laughed. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty."

"No, no, that's what I like about you. You make me think. Usually people just agree with everything I say and do what they think I want them to do. No wonder I'm so screwed up."

"You're not screwed up," I said, shaking my head. I reached over and touched his hair. "You are a very kind and thoughtful young man. Your parents did a good job raising you. You've just had a lot thrust on you with fame and money, and you're still finding your way."

He smiled. "Yeah, thanks for saying that."

"You have all kinds of time to do things with your talent and money. Don't push yourself too much. Make sure you do what's right for you, not just what people tell you should do."

Then I snorted again. "Listen to me. Giving you all this advice about doing what's right for you when I can't even do the same for myself. What a hypocrite I am!"

"Hey," Edward said, his hand still in my hair. "You're finding your way, too. We both need some work." He laughed.

"Yeah," I said. "I need to take my own advice. It's easy to talk about it now when I'm here with you. It'll be hell when I actually have to do it." I shook my head. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"You'll be fine," Edward said, looking into my eyes. "You're strong. Me, I'm still a pussy."

I laughed out loud. "You are sooo not a pussy, Edward. Stop saying that. It makes me laugh."

"Meow!" Edward said, laughing himself. "I'm glad I can still make you laugh."

We both chuckled for a bit.

"Do you want children?" Edward asked suddenly, throwing us back into serious conversation.

"Yes, I do," I said. "I just realized that I don't want them with Jeff. His poor children will have to toe the line every day of their lives and grow up on the campaign trail. I wouldn't want that for any child of mine."

"I told you about my friend, Chris, and his baby girl," Edward said. "I never thought I'd like kids. I'm a bit scared of them, to tell the truth. But when I held that baby girl, I don't know, something happened to me. I got all mushy inside. And she's not even my baby! God, if I ever have kids I think I'll fall apart and weep like a woman."

"Ahhh," I said. "That's sweet. I love men who love babies. And not just because they make good hood ornaments."

"Hood ornaments!" Edward roared with laughter. "That's a good one."

"If you like babies, do you like animals, too? Do you want to have a pet?"

"I love animals," Edward said. "I had several dogs growing up. Always little yappy dogs, as my dad called them. White, fluffy poodle-like creatures. I loved 'em, but I'd like to have a big manly dog. I don't care what kind. A mutt. Yeah, I'd like a big dog." He smiled like he was imagining it in his mind.

"I can see you walking some big monstrous mutt, pulling you down the street," I said, laughing. "I like cats. What about a nice kitty?"

"I don't know about cats," Edward said, looking a bit confused. "Never had one. But then again, I am a big pussy, so I guess a cat would be okay." He smiled.

"Your turn now, Edward," I said. "What's your dream?"

"Well, I do love acting. I've been lucky so far, but Hollywood is a cruel place where you're judged on everything you do. You're fabulous one day, and shit the next. I like to be respected for my work, overall, I mean. Everyone makes a few duds in their careers. I'd like to keep acting for a while, push myself in some new roles."

I nodded in agreement.

"And then, I don't know. I always thought I'd like to write, too. I don't have any training since I skipped the university, but I'd like to learn. And maybe do some producing, too. Keep my hand in the movie business, but maybe more on the other side." He smiled like this idea made him happy. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Then he turned to me, his hand back in my hair, and he pulled me closer to him so he could kiss my mouth softly. "And this really sweet girl told me to buy a house and get a dog, and buy some stuff, so I think I'm going to do that, too."

"Yeah?" I said, kissing him back. "She sound like a very smart woman."

"Oh, she is," Edward said, and he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

We clutched one another and kissed, our mouths open and searching. I could feel myself getting sucked down that big vortex again, feeling such affection for this sweet, vulnerable man.

Edward finally pulled back. "You did it to me again, love," he said, his eyes full of emotion. "Got me to confess stuff I never could have imagined last week. What are you doing to me?" He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"It's the same with me," I said. "We seem to bring things out in one another."

"Yes, and it really turns me on," Edward said. "I want you again. I want to make you feel good."

"Yes," I said, sighing into his arms. "But I'm a little sore. I don't usually have this much sex in such a short period of time, and, uh, you're-you're, uh, really, uh, good at it?" I was a little embarrassed.

"Yeah?" Edward said, obviously pleased. "Well, I think there are other ways for me to pleasure you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Um, really, you don't have to..." I said, although I really wanted him to.

"Oh, yeah, I do," Edward said, his eyes twinkling "I think I know what you like, and I'll like giving it to you."

Edward got down on his knees in front of me as I sat on the couch. He pushed my knees apart. "Take off your pants and move forward."

I stood up and did as he asked. His head moved forward, and his hands spread me open so his long sweet tongue could tickle me. I groaned with pleasure and shamelessly leaned back on my hands, thrusting my pelvis forward and into his mouth.

His tongue moved up and down and around, and one of his fingers found its way inside, teasing me even further. I was falling fast and hard. "Shit, Edward!" I said. "Ahh."

"Let me hear you," he whispered against me, his breath warm. Then he moved his tongue around again, and he added another finger inside me.

"Uh, can't-can't," I stuttered, my head thrown back. I was panting.

"Yes, you can," Edward whispered, and he put his lips around my clit and sucked hard, and I fell three stories off the top of a building and landed somewhere on a soft bed, shaking.

Edward pulled back and sat on his knees, smirking at me, his blue-grey eyes dancing.

"You-you are a god!" I said, barely able to speak.

He just smiled a triumphant smile. "That was fun!" The he got up and sat next to me on the couch, pulling me to him in an embrace.

I clutched him tightly, still feeling the effects of my orgasm. No one had ever made me feel what Edward had.

"You okay?" Edward whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Speechless," I said, still shaking somewhat.

Edward chuckled. "Good."

"Where did you learn that?" I asked, amazed at his lovemaking talent.

"Well, you know, I did date a sex robot," Edward said, laughing. "Yeah, Tanya was good for something."

"I should thank her," I said, laughing into his neck. I snuggled into him, just reveling in the feel of his strong arms. We were both quiet for a bit.

"Do you think we'll make it out of here, Edward?" I said quietly. My fear was creeping back. All this talk about our future plans made me yearn for freedom. I had totally lost track of how many days we had been here.

"I don't know," Edward said. "It all seems so senseless. Something has to happen soon. Ramon said they were running out of food. That's not good."

"No, it's not," I said, and I clutched him a little tighter. I made a little sound of fear, even though I tried not to.

"Hush," Edward said, his hand rubbing my back. "We're going to make it."

I didn't answer, just held onto him for dear life. I could feel his heart beating fast, too, so I knew he was just as afraid as I was.

"Let's find an upbeat movie to watch, take our minds off all this stuff," Edward said. "I know women like those romantic comedies. Let me see if I can find one."

"Okay," I said, wiping away a tear. "Didn't you make a romantic comedy?"

"God, no," Edward said. "I'm not funny. Romantic maybe, funny, no."

I burst out laughing. "Oh, I think you're hilarious," I said. "Maybe ROM-com is your new niche."

"Please," Edward said, his face showing his disapproval. "I'm a serious actor."

"If you say so," I said, stifling a laugh.

We found a good movie to watch, which Edward parodied at every opportunity, much to my great amusement. He got out the rest of the beer and M&Ms, which we devoured, and he smoked his first cigarette in eighteen hours. It was close to dawn when we finally got off the couch and went back to Edward's bedroom to sleep. We were both exhausted.

It seemed like we'd only been asleep an hour or two when there was a pounding on the door. "Room service!" we heard Ramon call out.

We got out of bed, me in my T-shirt and panties and Edward in his plaid sleep pants, and we went to the door. Ramon pushed the cart into the room.

Edward yawned as Ramon unloaded the food. "Anything happening today, Ramon?"

"Yes, I think something is going on," he said, nervously looking around as if someone was listening. "Everyone seems very anxious, keyed-up."

Edward was instantly awake. "Really?"

"Yes," he said. "I think we need to be ready for...something. I don't know. I checked out that garbage room, and there is no one guarding it. It opens to an alley behind the hotel where the deliveries come in. If we can get there, I think we're home free. The police are still around the hotel. More have shown up in the last day."

"So, we shouldn't spend the day sleeping and relaxing?" Edward said. "We should be ready to leave?"

"Yes," Ramon said. "I don't know what is going to happen, and I can't promise that I can get to you, but we can trust one another, yes?"

"Yes!" Edward said. "We're in this together. You help us. We help you."

"Okay," Ramon said, and he shook Edward's hand, covering it with his other hand for a moment. "I'll try to get back up here in a few hours." He pushed the cart out of the room and was gone.

Edward and I looked at each other nervously. "Okay," Edward said. "Let's eat, and then let's get ready to leave. Today may be the day."

We sat at the dining table, silently eating and nervously looking at one another.

Suddenly Edward reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Promise me!" he said urgently, his face serious. "Promise me that you'll come."

I looked up at him, bewildered.

"When we get out of here, it will all change. Jeff will want you back. He'll be attentive, loving, he'll forgive you for disappointing him. He'll tell you things will be different now. Don't give in, Bella. He's not good enough for you."

"I-I..." I couldn't finish my thought.

"Don't give in to him, Bella. Don't get pregnant with his baby. Don't give up your dream for his dream. Come to California. Come to me!" His face was so serious, his eyes pooled with unshed tears.

"I'll - I'll need some time," I mumbled, my eyes filling with tears, too.

"He doesn't love you like I do," Edward said, vehemently. "There. I said it. I love you! I think I realized it a few days ago, but I couldn't say it until now. I love you like I've never loved anyone in my life. Please! I need you." He looked straight into my eyes, his blue-grey eyes blazing.

I felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. I'm sure my face registered my surprise. Edward loved me! And then I realized that I loved him, too. Hadn't I felt that yesterday when I was sitting outside his bathroom waiting for him?

"I-I love you, too," I whispered, and I closed my eyes, and the tears fell down my cheeks.

Edward inhaled sharply. "Then promise me. Promise me that you'll come to California. We can start over. Both of us. Together."

"Yes, yes. I promise," I said, and I looked into his eyes which were still fixated on mine. A smile briefly flashed across his face, then he was serious again.

"I know it will be hard for you. You have to be strong."

"Yes," I said. "I know." I wasn't feeling strong at that moment. I was scared to death.

"How much time do you need?"

"Uh, three months? I don't know. I have...things to do. My job. My parents. Ugh. I just don't know, Edward. What about Tanya?"

"Tanya?" He snorted. "She's a business arrangement. Gone the first day I get back and none too soon. She won't even care. Her career is going better than mine now anyway. I'm not an asset anymore."

"After getting rid of Tanya, the first thing I'm going to do is find a house. Like we talked about. When you come to me, I'll be ready. You can help me buy stuff and teach me how to drive!" He smiled.

I smiled back at him through my tears. "Yeah." Then I was serious again. "Edward, I'm so scared."

"I am, too, baby," he said. "But think of what we've been through this week. We can do this. You can do this. We can be strong for one another."

"Okay," I said, but I was starting to panic.

Edward saw my face, and he motioned for me to come to him, and I walked around the table and sat on his lap, my face buried in his neck. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I whispered, surprised by his reaction.

"This is how it all started. You falling on my lap on the plane," he said, still amused.

"Yeah," I said. "And all I was thinking was how heavy I was on your lap, and I was embarrassed."

"Uh huh," Edward whispered. "And then you realized how turned on I was. I got hard right away."

"Yeah," I said, squirming a bit on his lap. Yup, he was hard again.

"You did it to me again, love," Edward whispered as he kissed my neck. "We don't have much time, but I need to show you I love you before we have to go. Things will change today."

Then we got up and walked into Edward's bedroom and climbed into the bed. Our lovemaking was a bit frantic to start, and then slowed. Edward was pouring everything he had into it, and I was, too. It was like we realized it could be our last time together.

When it was over, Edward sat up. "We need to get ready to go. Ramon may be back soon. Is it okay to shower together? It'll save time."

I nodded, and we headed into the shower, not touching, just doing what we needed to do. I dressed in my jeans and the long-sleeved Tee and logo jacket that I'd worn on the plane so many days ago.

Edward was digging through his big green bag. "Your jacket doesn't look very warm," he said. "Here, take this." He threw a navy blue hoodie at me.

I picked it up and held it to my nose. It smelled faintly of cigarettes and Edward.

"Uh, sorry it smells like cigarettes," Edward said. "All my stuff smells like that."

"No, I like it," I said. "It smells like you."

I put on my shoes, and I put my wallet in my jacket pocket and zipped it up. I was ready.

Edward had dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and he grabbed a gray hoodie. "I guess the rest of my possessions in my big green bag will stay here," he said. "Now I really don't have anything." He looked over at me. "Except you."

We walked out to the living area and sat on the couch to wait.

_Whoa! Edward wants her to leave Jeff and come to California with him. Will she do it? Will they get out of the hotel alive? Not saying what happens next, but I promise it will be intense! If you review, I'll update right away. Promise._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the great characters._

_Warning...this chapter is a little intense. Things are finally happening._

**BPOV**

Edward and I waited for two hours and no Ramon. A few more hours passed. The television was on, but we weren't watching. We were too keyed up to sleep. Edward paced the floor and smoked cigarettes. We talked about movies and books. We drank the last of the beer.

Soon six hours had passed. I felt like I was going crazy. The hallway was silent, but there was noise outside in the street that carried up twenty-nine floors. I peeked out from Edward's bedroom window. There were more police cars, emergency vehicles and lights flashing than I had ever seen. It looked like total chaos down there. It was getting dark.

Edward was pacing again, smoking his last cigarette, when suddenly there was a small tap on the door. We both stood at attention. My heart started racing.

"It's Ramon," a small voice said. "Let me in."

Edward ran over to the door and unlocked it, and Ramon slipped inside. He was still wearing his white culinary jacket.

"It's time," he said, his eyes darting nervously around the room. "I don't know what's going on, but all the men with guns, they seemed to have disappeared. Abandoned the place. I don't know where they went, but we need to get out of here - now. I have the key to the stairwell." He held it up.

Edward and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"My friend, Paul, from the kitchen, he found a cell phone and got a call out to his brother. He has secured some vans, and they will be in the back alley behind the hotel. The entire kitchen staff is leaving as we speak. They will wait for us, but we have to go now."

Edward stopped for a moment, and he grabbed Ramon's arm. "We can trust you, Ramon?" He looked worried. His eyes were blazing

"Yes," Ramon said firmly. "With your lives. You have been a friend to me. You can trust me."

"Okay," Edward said. "Let's go."

He grabbed my hand, and for the first time in a week, we walked into the hallway. It was empty. We quickly followed Ramon to the end of the hallway, and he unlocked an unmarked door, and we slipped into the stairwell.

It was dimly lit and stuffy, the air stagnant and hot. We started our descent down twenty-nine floors. No one spoke. I could feel sweat trickle down my back. It was hot wearing Edward's hoodie, but I didn't want to stop to take it off.

Down and down we went, round and round. I was getting dizzy, but I knew I couldn't stop, so I just hung on to Edward's hand. Finally, breathless, we came to another locked door at the bottom on the stairs. Ramon unlocked it and opened it a crack.

The smell of rotten garbage hit us like a brick. I moved back and plugged my nose. I noticed Edward did the same.

"Sorry," Ramon said. "I know it smells, but we need to walk through here to get to the outside. Follow me."

We followed closely behind Ramon in the darkness, the smell almost overpowering us. I wanted to gag. Finally, we came to another door, and Ramon opened it cautiously. Fresh air! We were almost there.

We stepped out onto the loading dock into the night air which was fresh and damp. I breathed as deeply as I could with my beating heart and rising panic. We had come this far.

Ramon silently indicated for us to follow him, and we went around the corner and down a short, dark alley. I thought my heart would jump out of my chest, but my hand was held securely in Edward's.

Finally, we saw three dark vans, silently running with no lights on. Ramon stopped at the side of the last one. "Here is where we part," he said. "There is room for two more in here. I will go in the other van." He indicated the one in front.

I could feel panic rising again. We didn't know any of these people. Was it safe? Could we really trust Ramon? Edward's hand squeezed mine so hard I thought I would lose feeling in it. He was scared, too.

"Put your hood up," Edward said quietly into my ear, and I did as he asked.

"Don't worry," Ramon said, touching Edward's arm. "Paul is in this van. He will make sure you are safe. Good luck, my friend."

"You, too," Edward whispered. "Thank you."

The side door of the van slid open. We could see dark shapes of people crowded against the sides. Edward and I looked at one another, our eyes big and scared, and then we climbed inside.

The dark bodies moved to accommodate us, and we sat in the back, squished against the side of the van, Edward moving his body in front of mine. The side door closed and the van started to move slowly.

No one spoke in the dark. It was hard to see anyone's faces. I was glad that Edward had asked me to put up my hood. I think I was the only woman in the van. _Oh, god, I hope we were going to a safe place. I couldn't imagine the alternative._

Someone leaned over to Edward and spoke softly. "You are Edward?"

"Yes," Edward answered.

"I'm Paul," the man whispered back. "Ramon's friend. Don't be afraid. My brother Tino is driving the van. He will get us to safety. He has to drive slowly down the alley without lights on to not call any attention to us. We don't know where the bad guys might be hiding. As soon as we clear the area, he can speed up and turn on the headlights."

"Where is he taking us?" Edward asked. He seemed a little relieved.

"To the police station," Paul said. Edward nodded.

The van crept silently down the alley for what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a few moments. The van was stifling hot and crowded, and again I felt the sweat trickling down my back and now my forehead with the hood up.

Finally, the van turned the corner and sped up, the headlights still off. They came on a block or two later, and then, suddenly, there was a tremendous noise and the van shook and almost jumped off the road. We were all thrown together in the middle, groans and shouts of panic rang out.

I was slammed against Edward, who tried vainly to hang onto my hand, but needed to pull away to catch himself from falling on top of several other people. Suddenly the van lit up with light from outside. I turned and looked out the back window of the van, and the hotel we had just been in had blown up, and the remains were in flames!

I gasped! "The hotel! It's gone, gone!" I yelled, before I could think. The van pulled over and the side door opened and we looked out. The hotel indeed was gone, flames shooting hundreds of feet into the air.

"Oh my god!" Edward said, his arm finding me and pulling me to him. The others in the van were reacting in the same way. We could hear a flurry of shouts in Spanish and other languages. We sat there, mesmerized, shocked and dazed.

"Tino!" Paul yelled out. "We don't know it's safe. We need to get to the police station. Go! Go!"

The van door slid shut and started to move, the headlights on, and Tino was driving fast.

"We got out just in time," Paul said to Edward. "I can't believe it."

Edward looked like he was in shock. "Oh my god," he said again, and his arm tightened around me.

A few miles later the van slowed down, and then stopped. No one said a word. Tino had rolled down his window and was speaking to someone in Spanish. Then suddenly the side door opened and a police officer was standing there. "You people from the hotel?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," we all said at once.

"Thank god, you're okay. Come out, come out." He put out his hand and started helping people out onto the parking lot. Edward and I were the last ones out. When we got to the pavement, we threw our arms around one another and held on for dear life. I started to cry hysterically.

"Come inside," the police officer said to Edward. "It's over. It's all over."

We stood there for a few moments while I fell apart, and then Edward put his arm around me, and we walked inside the police station.

The whole area inside was set up like an evacuation center with tables and chairs, food and a sleeping area. One of the police officers indicated that we should talk to an officer seated at a table. We sat down on two folding chairs, me still wiping tears from my eyes.

The officer behind the table was young, and he looked very calm and sympathetic. "Are you folks okay?" he asked quietly. "Do you need some water or coffee? I have a few questions to ask you."

"Coffee would be good," Edward said, his arm around me. "Is that okay, Bella?" He looked at me, his face worried.

"Yes, coffee," I squeaked. It was all so unreal at this point, I really couldn't think about much else.

A styrofoam cup of coffee suddenly appeared in my hands. Edward got one, too.

"I'm Officer Stone," the man said. He reached over to shake our hands.

"You were hostages at the hotel?" he asked calmly while looking at the laptop computer in front of him.

"Yes," Edward said. "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Isabella Swan. We were passengers on the plane that came from London and almost crashed. We were staying in the penthouse suite."

"Ah, Mr. Cullen," the officer said. "We've had quite a few calls about you. We were confused because the hotel register had you listed as Mr. A. Cooper."

"Yes, I sometimes register under a fake name," Edward said. "I'm in the movie industry, and sometimes I get a lot of unwanted attention. I guess this was the one time I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, I imagine so," the officer said, smiling. "And Ms. Swan? We didn't have you registered at the hotel either. We have had numerous inquiries from your husband and your company. You were listed as missing." He looked up at me, his eyes kind and understanding.

"Yes," I said listlessly. "I initially didn't have a room because the hotel was full, but Edward - Mr. Cullen - he offered me a room in the suite."

Edward butted into the conversation. "We met on the plane. When she didn't have a room, I offered her one of mine in the penthouse I was sharing with my bodyguard, Roger Moore. Do you know anything about him? He was the one the terrorists paraded out in front of the hotel with a gun at his head. I heard he'd been shot."

"Yes, Mr. Moore was shot several times, but they abandoned him outside the hotel so we were able to take him to the hospital."

"Is-is he okay?" Edward asked, his face white and drawn.

"Yes, I believe he will recover," Officer Stone said, smiling at Edward. "He's at Queen Anne Hospital. He's been very worried about you, too."

"Oh, thank god!" Edward said. "Will I be able to talk to him?"

"Yes, when we're done here, I think we can get him on the phone."

Edward put his head down and closed his eyes. I think he was saying a little prayer of thanks.

"I know your families are very worried about you. How about I have someone contact them now with the good news, and then you can follow up with phone calls a bit later? I realize it's probably very emotional right now, and I do have a few more questions."

"Yes, yes," Edward said. "Please contact my parents, my manager and Roger."

"Yes," I said. I was suddenly grateful that I didn't have to call Jeff and tell him I was alive. I would have to talk to him soon. I just couldn't do it now.

The questions continued for a little longer with Edward doing most of the answering. When we finished, a young woman officer appeared behind Officer Stone.

"This is Officer Wilson," Officer Stone said. "Ms. Swan, she will help you make your calls. Mr. Cullen, you may use that phone over there." He pointed to a phone on a desk behind him. "I'll help you if you need it."

"Thanks," Edward said. He smiled at me and nodded, and I left with Officer Wilson to go to a desk at the back of the room.

"How are you doing?" Officer Wilson asked me. "Do you need anything? More coffee?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "Coffee would be good."

When I had another cup of coffee in my hand, Officer Wilson sat down. "I know you're scared," she said. "But you're safe now, and we're doing everything possible to get you home. Who would you like to call first? Your husband?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "Will you stay with me? I feel-feel like I may break down."

"Yes, of course," she said as she dialed the number. "Mr. Jeffrey Swan? Yes, This is Officer Wilson of the Halifax Police Department. I have your wife here, and she'd like to speak to you." She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Oh my god! Bella!" I heard Jeff scream into the phone. "Oh my god! I thought you were dead!"

"Um, I'm fine, Jeff," I said. "I'm okay."

"I was so worried. I'm coming to get you, baby. Tomorrow. I'll be in New York when they fly you in. I'm coming to take you home. Everything will be okay. Just like before, baby. Everything will be okay."

"Um, yes," I said weakly. I didn't know what else to say to him. I was falling apart. "I-I'm really tired, Jeff. I can't talk now. We'll talk tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, baby. Hang in there. I love you!"

"Uh, yes," I said. I couldn't say it back. Things had changed. I handed the phone back to Officer Wilson.

"Mr. Swan?" she said into the phone. "We'll call you when the plane leaves to let you know what time to expect your wife in New York. In the meantime, we'll take good care of her." She hung up.

My head was in my hands. I wanted to weep again. I was so messed up.

"Who else would you like to call?" Officer Wilson said quietly.

"My dad," I said. "And then my mom and my boss."

Dad was excited to hear my voice. Unlike Jeff, he was calm and soothing. I felt better after talking to him. My mom was a wreck. All she could talk about was how poor Jeff was out of his mind with worry. She made me feel sick all over again.

My last call was to John at the company. I thought he was going to weep. "Oh, Bella!" he said. "I am so sorry. I wish you had come home with us on the company plane and none of this ever would have happened. We have all been praying for you. I am so relieved to hear your voice."

"It's not your fault, John," I said. "You couldn't have known. I'll need some time off to get my head back together, but I'll call you when I get back."

"Yes, yes, take off all the time you need. I am just so thankful that you are alive. I will spread the good news at the company. We all wish you well."

"Thanks, John. I'll talk to you soon."

When I hung up the phone, I looked up and Edward was sitting where Officer Wilson had been sitting. She was gone.

"Hi," he said quietly. "How did the phone calls go?"

I shrugged. "Jeff was crazed. I couldn't talk to him. My mom was the same way. My dad, he was great. Calmed me down, and John, my boss, he was great, too." I smiled. "You?"

"I talked to my parents, who are very relieved that I'm still around, and Bryce, my manager. He's going to meet me in New York with the company jet, and we'll fly back to LA. And I talked to Roger!"

"Oh my god, how is he?" I asked.

"He's going to be okay. They shot him in the upper chest and thigh, but he's recovering and will be fine. He's one tough dude. His wife Ginger is here with him now."

"I'm so glad," I said. "Will he be able to leave with us to go to New York?"

"No, he'll be in the hospital for another week or so before he can go home. I'm hoping we can sneak by the hospital before we leave tomorrow. I need to see his face to know that he's all right."

"Yes, I would love to see him, too," I said, and I smiled.

"Hey, you're smiling," Edward said. "I was a little worried about you there for a while."

"Well, it's not every day that I escape from terrorists," I said, laughing a bit. It all seemed a bit absurd now.

"Yeah, it's been a hell of a week," Edward said.

Officer Wilson appeared again. "There's food in the back, and some cots if you need to rest. We're still coordinating the plane to New York. Probably won't be for another twelve to fourteen hours. Our accommodations are not that great, so I apologize. I wish we could send you to a hotel."

Edward put his hand up. "No hotel!" he said. "I don't think I'll want to stay in another hotel for a very long time."

I laughed. He was so right.

"I totally understand," Officer Wilson said, laughing, too. "Help yourself to food and drinks. Rest if you need to, and let me know if there is anything else I can do for you." Then she left.

"We need to eat something," Edward said to me. "We haven't eaten in almost twelve hours."

"I'm not really hungry," I said. My stomach and emotions were still in turmoil.

"Me, neither, but I think we'll both feel better if we eat," Edward said. So we walked over to the food table and each took a sandwich and some fruit. We sat down at a table.

"We need to talk about tomorrow," Edward said. "My manager is coming to pick me up, and there will be a bit of a media circus. I don't want you involved. I don't want your name dragged through the mud and any kind of speculation about you and me-for your sake and that of your husband. I hate the bastard, but I can't do that to him."

I nodded. "I understand."

Edward took out his wallet and gave me a card. "This is my manager's number and email. Contact him, and he will give you my new phone number when I get another phone and my new email. I change it frequently so he will have the latest."

I nodded again.

"Jeff doesn't monitor your phone or email, does he?"

"No," I said. "At least he hasn't in the past."

"I want to talk to you often. I need to know how you're doing. And I need to know when you can come to me. Remember your promise." His eyes were intense as they looked into mine.

"Yes, the promise," I said as I gazed into his beautiful eyes. "I haven't forgotten. I want to be with you, Edward."

"We have to be strong, Bella," Edward said. "Don't let Jeff convince you otherwise. Don't let him trick you into staying. I don't care what you tell him about me. In fact, I hope you tell him we had sex, because then maybe he will let you go."

"I don't know what I'm going to tell him," I said. "But I do know I want to be with you. I love you."

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. "I love you, too. So much. I'll be waiting for you in California. I'm going to buy that house with the pool. And don't forget, you need to teach me how to drive!"

"Yes," I said, and I reached across to kiss him. "I'll be strong. For you."

After we finished eating, we laid down together on one of the cots, Edward's arms tightly around me. I couldn't sleep because my mind was racing.

We had made it out alive. I should be celebrating. I was still in Edward's arms, and he wanted me to come and live with him in California. Me!

But instead of celebrating, I was dreading my reunion with my husband and thinking about how I was going to end my marriage and walk away from the life I had now.

Had I really just lived through the past week, or had it just been a bad dream? Any moment now I would wake up in Chicago in my bed with Jeff, go to work, and then make my weekly visit to serve dinner at the homeless shelter.

I looked around. Nope. I wasn't dreaming. I was lying on a cot in a police station in Nova Scotia, Canada, in the arms of a beautiful man who wasn't my husband.

I looked at Edward. He was asleep, and obviously he was dreaming. I felt his hands creep up under my shirt and grasp onto my boobs. I heard his sigh of relief. I smiled in the dark. Nope. I wasn't home in Chicago. And I knew from this day forward my life would never be the same.

_So they made it out alive-barely. And now come the hard part-going their separate ways, but planning to change their lives so they can be together._

_Let me know what you think. Will Bella tell Jeff about Edward?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the characters._

_Whew! They made it out. Barely. Now, they have to part and go their separate ways, and Bella has to deal with Jeff. Scary stuff._

**BPOV**

**I** woke up to find Edward standing by the cot. "Go back to sleep, Bella," he said softly, touching my cheek. "I'm going to make some calls. I'll be close by."

I rolled over and went back to sleep. I woke up several hours later and looked around me. Edward was sitting on a metal folding chair across the room, drinking coffee and watching television. He was wearing the silly t-shirt I bought him in the gift shop, and it was all wrinkled. His hair was a mess, standing up all over his head, and he had stubble on his jaw and chin. He didn't look like a movie star at all. I almost had to laugh.

I got up and stretched. Ugh. Cots were not that comfortable. I walked over to the food table and helped myself to a blueberry muffin and coffee, and then I went over and sat next to Edward on a folding chair.

"Good morning," he said, smiling. "I'm glad you got some sleep."

"What are you watching? Is it about the hotel?" I was instantly drawn to the TV.

"Yes. I've been trying to piece together what I've seen here and what the police have told me. It's unbelievable!"

"Tell me," I said, sipping my coffee and watching footage of the burning hotel on the TV.

"The people who held us hostage were members of some radical political sect from an eastern European country. There were operating a terrorist cell here in Canada, training people and then sending them over the border to America. One of their leaders was captured and jailed here in Nova Scotia, so they came to get him out and take him home."

"Did they have anything to do with our plane having trouble?" I asked. There had to be a connection.

"No," Edward said. "It was just a bad coincidence."

"So there were no terrorists on the plane?" I asked.

"No, just mechanical problems apparently. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Unbelievable," I said. "And just our bad luck."

"Oh, that's not the half of it," Edward said, shaking his head. "The terrorists worked out a hostage for hostage deal with the Canadian government, and their man was released, and a plane was waiting for them at the airport. They let everyone they were holding hostage at the hotel go when they headed to the airport. That's why they were all gone. They wired up the hotel with the bomb to go off after their plane had taken off."

"But-but, WE were still there!" I sputtered into my coffee. My eyes were wide and staring at Edward.

"Yeah," Edward said softy. "They forgot about us up in the penthouse. If it hadn't been for Ramon coming to get us, we would have died in the blast."

"Oh my god!" I said, closing my eyes. "We owe him so much."

"Yes, we do," Edward said, and he grabbed my hand. "I've already called him this morning and talked to him. He's home with his wife and baby and doing well. I told him what happened, and he couldn't believe it either."

"So, did the terrorists get away?" I asked. I was still feeling a bit horrified about what could have happened to us.

"No, Federal law enforcement, SWAT teams and police were at the airport and delayed the plane. There was a shootout, and a few of the terrorists were killed in the altercation, and the rest are in jail. They didn't get away."

"Oh, thank god! So no one was killed in the hotel explosion?" I felt a bit relieved.

"Not that they know of. There are a few maintenance people that are still missing, but they are fairly certain they made it out on their own before the blast. Like the kitchen crew that we were with."

"This is just so unreal," I said, looking at the footage of the burning hotel on the television. I couldn't even listen to it. It was scaring me all over again.

"Yes," Edward said, shaking his head. "We are so lucky." He squeezed my hand. "You okay?"

I nodded and sipped my coffee. I was still numb from yesterday. Now this!

"I talked to Roger this morning, too," Edward said, sounding a bit more upbeat. "Poor man was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I told him what happened to us. He kept apologizing for being held captive and shot. Like it was his fault." He shook his head.

"Will we see him before we leave?" I asked.

"Yes, Officer Stone said he'd take us there on the way to the airport. I need to see Roger before I go, just to confirm that he's actually still alive."

"Are we leaving soon?" I asked. I wanted to leave, but I didn't necessarily want to go home.

"We're leaving in a few hours. The airport is pretty much closed, but they're allowing us to leave on a commuter plane with some business people. There are issues with us not having passports. That's what's holding us up at the moment, but they're working on it and assured me that we can leave today."

"Good," I said, and then I started to chuckle a little bit, causing Edward to look at me.

"What?" he said, looking confused.

"Roger warned me to stay away from you," I said, shaking my head.

"When?"

"When you sent him to the lobby to get me," I said. "He did NOT want me in your hotel suite. When we were in the elevator he told me 'the rules.' Not to tell anyone I was in your hotel room including the media, my girlfriends or anyone. And, he told me to stay in my own bedroom and away from yours."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like him. He does have my best interest at heart. I knew he didn't want to get you, but I really couldn't let you sit in the lobby all night when I had that big-ass suite."

"Thank god. That was another time I could have died," I said. It really was a bit unreal.

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Yes, and I never would have forgiven myself if that had happened."

We were quiet for a moment. Thoughtful.

"Are we really going to be okay, Edward?" I asked. "We've been through a lot."

"I know," he said. "But we're strong, you and I."

"I feel that I'm going to need to be really strong for what's coming next for me," I said.

"Yes, but you can do it. I know you can. I only wish I could make love to you one more time before you go," Edward said wistfully. "Pour my heart out to you. Give you strength."

"Yes, I need you," I said, thinking about going home to Jeff. He would expect me to have sex with him at some point, wouldn't he? Ugh. The thought made me shudder.

Edward grabbed my hands and turned me to face him, his eyes intense. "Jeff will try very hard to keep you. Don't give in to him, Bella. Don't get pregnant. Come back to me. I need you. I want you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Yes, yes," I said, closing my eyes. I so wanted to be strong for Edward. Could I do it?

The next few hours went by quickly. We had to meet with various people about our passports and answer more questions about what had happened at the hotel. Officer Stone took us to Queen Anne's hospital to see Roger on our way to the airport. We only had a few moments.

Roger was lying in a hospital bed, his leg up and his arm in a sling when we walked in his room. An attractive red-haired woman was sitting beside him. His face lit up when he saw Edward.

"Edward!" he said. "It's good to see you. I have been in agony ever since I left the two of you standing in that hotel suite waiting for me." He gave a nod of acknowledgement to me.

Edward walked over and hugged him as best as he could with the arm in a sling. "And I died a thousand deaths seeing you with a gun at your head. I'd heard you got shot, and I was sure you were dead."

"Don't have much faith in me, do you?" Roger said, amused. "I'm a Marine, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that," Edward said. "At least you left me with Bella. I don't know what I'd have done without her. Lost my mind, probably."

"I'm glad she was there for you, and you weren't alone," Roger said, looking at me. Whoa! I think that was a compliment.

"Well, I think you'd have been proud of me," Edward said. "I didn't act like a big pussy. At least not all the time, right, Bella?"

I smiled. "No, he was very brave. Especially yesterday getting us out of the hotel before it blew up. If he hadn't befriended our room service guy, we would have died in the explosion."

"Edward told me about that," Roger said, shaking his head. "You're lucky."

"We know," Edward said, and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it, making sure Roger noticed.

"We're leaving for the airport now," Edward said. "Bryce is meeting me in New York with the media and the company jet. I'll be back in LA by tonight."

"Good," Roger said. "Behave yourself until I get back, okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, laughing. "I think I'm going to be lying low for a while."

"And Bella?" Roger asked. I think he knew something was up.

"She's going home to Chicago...for a while," Edward said. "And then she's coming to LA to be with me." He seemed almost defiant as he said it.

Roger nodded. "That's good. You need someone to look out for you. You're more than one man can handle."

Edward burst out laughing. "Yeah, you know me well." He walked over and clasped Roger's shoulder. "Take care, man and come home soon. I'll be waiting for you."

"Yes," Roger said. "Ginger and I can't wait to get home." He nodded at me and smiled.

We were silent in the back of the squad car on the way to the airport. Edward held my hand, rubbing his thumb over my fingers, his eyes closed. There was so much to think about.

Officer Stone helped us get through all the security and media at the airport, and soon we were boarding the plane. It was a small commuter plane with about twenty business people on board. None of them had a clue who Edward was, so they paid no attention to us. As soon as we got off the ground, Edward and I both breathed a sign of relief, and then we looked at one another.

"Well, we're out of here," Edward said, grabbing my hand. "Now I need to soak up as much of you as I can until we get to New York."

"Me, too," I said, leaning into him. "Oh, Edward, I'm so scared."

"Don't be, baby. You can do this. I know you can. I need to hear from you, though. It'll take me two days, three days tops to get a new phone. You need to call Bryce by the end of the week to get my new number and let me know you're okay. You have his card, right?"

I nodded.

"You'll have to tell me how it's going with Jeff, and then we can make further plans. By the time you come to California baby, I'll have a house. I may not have much else other than a king-sized bed and a jacuzzi," he said winking at me. "But you can help me pick out the rest. And teach me to drive, of course."

I laughed, and I snuggled closer into him. "Yes, I promise to call you as soon as I can. I'm going to get a new phone myself in the next few days. "

"Bella, I swear, if you aren't with me in three months, I will come and get you. I will come to Chicago and kick mister politician's ass and kidnap you so you can be with me. You ARE my life now."

My heart soared. "You're my life, too. I can't do Jeff's dream anymore. I have my own dream - and it's with you."

We hugged one another as best we could on a small plane in seat belts, but it had to do.

"Okay," Edward said. "We have to talk about the New York airport. I need to be the last person off the plane. Bryce, my manager, has this whole big media hoopla set up to highlight my surviving this hostage thing in Canada. Roger is apparently all over the news, so I need to follow through and play the game. I don't like it, but that's my life."

I nodded.

"You need to be one of the first people off the plane, separate from me. I don't want you dragged into this media thing with me, okay?"

I nodded again.

"We'll say our good-byes here on the plane, and then you'll go first, brave girl. And just know that I love you with all my heart, and that we're going to be together soon."

Edward grabbed my hand and held it up to his rapidly beating heart. "Do you feel that? Do you feel what you do to me? You saved me, Bella. You gave me a purpose in life. And I'm not going to give you up without a fight. Come back to me like you promised."

I stared into his eyes, and then I grabbed his hand and held it to my heart. "My heart is beating for you, Edward. Every minute. Nothing can keep me away from you. I love you, too."

Edward closed his eyes, and sighed. "Then nothing will keep us apart."

The plane flew on, and Edward and I held onto one another for dear life. Every minute we got closer to New York was tearing me up. I so wanted to hop on that plane to California with Edward and his manager and leave my life in Chicago behind. But I was an adult, and I needed to face the music. God, help me.

The plane touched down at JFK a few hours later, and my heart was sad. When we touched down, Edward reached over and kissed me softly. "I will always love you, Bella. Remember my promise to you, and your promise to me."

"I will," I said. "I'll come to you, Edward. Soon." I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"Shh," Edward said, comforting me, and wiping my tears. "No tears."

All too soon, it was time for me to depart. I stood up in the aisle. I had no luggage other than my wallet in the pocket of Edward's navy blue hoodie that I was still wearing. I didn't think I could ever take it off. My hair was a mess. I had no makeup on, and I was wearing what I wore when I boarded the plane in London, oh so many days ago. I probably smelled, but I didn't care.

I reached over and gave Edward the kiss of his life, pouring all my heart into it. "I love you, Edward Cullen," I said firmly. "I'm going to get through this shit, and I'll be in your arms soon."

"That's my girl," Edward said, with tears in his eyes.

"I won't say good-bye, because I'll see you in California very soon," I said. "I'll call you in a few days." I blew him a kiss and then I turned around and walked down the jetway. I don't know where my strength was coming from, but I knew I had to have it.

I was a bit confused when I got to the gate, because I didn't see anyone I knew. I looked around for Jeff. Anyone.

Suddenly I heard a shout, and Jeff grabbed me and engulfed me in his big arms. I'd forgotten how big he was. "Bella, Bella, oh, thank god, Bella," he said, obviously emotional as he hugged me so close I couldn't breathe.

It was a weird feeling. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did still have feelings for this man. "Jeff," I said, hugging him to me.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jeff asked. "You-you look-scared."

"Well, I've been though a lot, Jeff," I said. "I'm-I'm just glad to be back in the states." I didn't want to say I was glad to be back in his arms, because I really wasn't.

Jeff hugged me again. "I was so worried. I thought you were dead! No one had a record of you at the hotel. I was out of my mind."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," I said calmly. "It's-it's complicated."

"Do you have any luggage? I guess not since you look rather-disheveled." He frowned at me like I smelled. I probably did. In fact, I'm sure Edward's hoodie still smelled like cigarettes. That made me smile a bit. Disheveled? Oh, honey, you have no idea!

"Uh, it's been a rough week," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I guess," Jeff said.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise, shouting and a rush of cameras clicking and flashing. I watched as Edward walked off the plane, as disheveled as I was in that silly, wrinkled hotel t-shirt with his messy hair and scruff, a serious look on his face. A microphone was immediately thrust in his face, and he was answering questions. A short dark-haired man was behind him, obviously running the show. I guessed that was Bryce. Edward looked pale, but obviously in charge of the interviews, and he was talking calmly and not paying attention to the camera flashes.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jeff said, obviously annoyed by the intrusion.

"Uh, that's Edward Cullen," I said calmly. "He's a movie star. He was one of the hostages at the hotel."

"Well, he looks like a pompous ass," Jeff said. "Just out for a little publicity. Pathetic."

"No, he's actually a nice guy," I said, looking over at Edward and catching his eye. "Not pompous at all."

"Yeah, right. Whatever," Jeff said, impatiently. "We need to get you home."

Just as I was turning to go, I caught Edward's eye, and he put his fist against his heart, and then he put two fingers to his lips. The media must have thought it meant something else, but I knew it was for me. I did the same back and mouthed, "I love you." I caught Edward's beautiful smile before I turned around to leave with Jeff, already three steps ahead of me. Edward's smile would have to keep me going for awhile.

Jeff had booked us on another flight to Chicago that was leaving in an hour. "I've got to get back home, baby," he said. "There's a big fundraiser tomorrow, and I can't miss it. Obviously, you don't have to be there...unless you want to, of course. It's very important to me, you know."

I just nodded. Nothing had changed while I was gone. It was all about him.

We sat at our next gate for thirty minutes, and then we boarded. Jeff had sprung for first class seats. Wow! I'm sure I would hear how much this cost for months.

I had said very little since our reunion. "Are you okay?" Jeff asked, looking concerned.

"I'm very tired, Jeff," I said. "I've been through a lot. I just want to go home."

"Yes, yes, home," Jeff said. "I'm sure you're tired. Hey, guess who's been helping out while you were gone? Jessica Stevens. She's been over at the house every night, bringing me dinner, making phone calls. She's been a blessing."

"How nice for you," I said, unemotionally. "I'm sure she's been a big help." Inside, I smiled. Yep, I knew she'd be horning in, the little bitch! Oh well, Jeff was just her type and soon to be all hers. I smiled.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Jeff said. "It's good to see you smile."

The flight to Chicago seemed endless. It was late when we finally arrived. Once home, I immediately headed for the shower, and Jeff got on the phone to call my parents, his parents, and, of course, Jessica.

I cried like a baby for Edward in the shower. I needed him. I needed his strong arms. Was he crying for me? He was home in LA, and I was here in Chicago. First thing tomorrow, I promised myself, I would get a new cell phone and call Bryce. I couldn't wait to hear Edward's voice.

After I came out from the shower, I dressed in my pajamas and went downstairs. Jeff had microwaved a casserole, prepared by none other than Jessica. I almost choked on it, but I was hungry, so I ate.

"Sorry I'm not very talkative, Jeff," I said. "But I'm exhausted."

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem," Jeff said, looking bewildered. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? You can tell me all about it. We'll get you some help if you need it. Okay?"

"Yes," I said, and I gave him a fake smile. I went upstairs, took two sleeping tablets and got into bed. And all night long, I dreamed of Edward.

_She's home. And now she has to deal with Jeff. Will she be able to do it? All reviews are appreciated. Let me know how you're liking this story._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Adjusting**

_Thanks, as always, to Stephenie Meyer. _

_Bella and Edward have gone their separate ways, and now the true test of their love for one another begins. Can Bella extricate herself from her marriage to Jeff, and can Edward make the changes to his life that he so desperately wants? It's not going to be easy._

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up in my bedroom in Chicago, alone. Everything was familiar, but I was feeling lost. I got up and went into my walk-in closet to find my robe. Everything was in order. My clothes on the right, Jeff's clothes on the left. Rows and racks of shirts and pants, dresses and skirts, ties and belts, shoes and sweaters. We had more clothes than Macy's.

I suddenly remembered that Edward had everything he owned in one big green bag that had been left behind and destroyed in the hotel explosion. _Did I really need all this stuff?_ It suddenly disgusted me.

I grabbed Edward's hoodie out of the dirty clothes hamper, and I held it to my nose. Tears came to my eyes. It smelled like Edward-cigarettes, male sweat and some woodsy cologne. I missed him so! I wanted to wrap my naked body in it and never take it off, but that was not possible right now. I hid it under one of my jackets that I never wore at the end of a rack so Jeff wouldn't find it. It would be my secret when I needed a boost. And I swore I wouldn't wash it until I got to California.

I threw on the robe and went downstairs to the kitchen. Jeff was on the phone. He obviously was going somewhere because he was wearing dress pants, a crisply ironed oxford shirt and a silk tie. His shoes were highly polished, his hair styled and gelled. God, he was so different from Edward.

"Yes, Reverend," Jeff was saying. "She's home, thank god. And it's all because of your prayers. Thank you so much for all you're done. Yes, we'll see you Sunday."

I started making coffee since I noticed none had been made. That wasn't a surprise. Jeff only drank coffee at "career-related" events. The rest of the time he avoided it and constantly derided me for drinking it. Today, I didn't care. I wanted coffee.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jeff said pleasantly, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," I said, and I had thanks to the drugs I took last night and my dreams of Edward.

"That was Reverend Jones. They had a prayer chain going for you at church. Prayed all through the day and night to bring you home. I told him we'd be there Sunday to thank everyone."

I nodded, and then I went back to making coffee.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have an economic development meeting today, and I'm representing the bank so I have to be there. It's very important. However, if you need me to stay home with you, I will."

"No, no, go to your meeting," I said. "I'm fine. I'd like to get out a bit. I need to get a new cell phone and computer since mine were lost. That'll help me get back in touch with work and family. Let people know I'm okay."

"Sounds good," Jeff said, obviously relieved he didn't have to stay home with me. "Uh, what about tonight? It's the fundraiser for the Brookdale Community Center, and I'm the speaker so I have to be there. I'm sure people would love to see you."

"Uh, no, sorry, Jeff, I'm not up to it," I said, shaking my head. _No way in hell!_ "I'm still really tired. You go. I hope people will understand."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they will," he said, although he looked a little pissed. _Bastard!_

"Why don't you invite Jessica? I know you paid a lot for the tickets. She's been so supportive in the past few week. I'm sure it would mean a lot to her."

Jeff's face lit up. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Heavens, no," I said. "Tell her I insist."

"Well, okay," Jeff said, a little excited now. "Thanks, hon." He leaned over and kissed my cheek again. Then he lifted a piece of my hair.

"Maybe you should get your hair done today," he said. "Pamper yourself. You're looking a little disheveled."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I said, giving him a fake smile. "I just might do that."_ Son of a bitch!_

I opened the fridge and took out some eggs. Jeff was still standing there, watching me. His face got serious. "Bella, you can tell me anything, you know. About what happened. I won't judge."

"I know," I said with a straight face. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me, we can have you to talk to someone else - a professional, perhaps."

"I'll consider it," I said calmly as I poured a myself a cup of coffee. Damn straight, I won't be talking to you, bud. Maybe a professional can help me get out of this fucked up marriage.

Jeff stood there for a moment, obviously uncomfortable. "Uh, Bella, no one, uh, violated you, did they?"

"No, Jeff," I said calmly. "It was nothing like that. I really don't want to talk about it right now."

He held up his hands. "Okay, okay, just asking. We'll talk about it later."

He adjusted his tie and put on his jacket. "Wish me luck," he said as he kissed my lips chastely and headed for the door.

"You don't need luck," I said, a serene smile on my face. _You need a good attorney!_

After Jeff left, I cooked breakfast and drank more coffee. I desperately wanted to talk to Edward. I missed him. Was he okay? Was he still sleeping? It was only six o'clock in California. I needed his phone number!

I left the house in a T-shirt, jeans and Edward's hoodie. I threw an extra jacket in my car in case Jeff was home when I returned. I didn't want him to see me in the hoodie and take it away from me. It was all I had of Edward at the moment.

My first stop was the electronics store at the mall, and in ninety minutes I had a new operating iPhone and a new Mac computer. I headed for the nearest Starbuck's, and I pulled out Bryce's business card. My hands were shaking as I punched in the number. A female voice answered.

"Bryce Jeffers, please," I said, my voice shaking a little. _Please, please answer, I said under my breath._

"Who may I say is calling?" the voice said.

"Bella, uh, Isabella Swan," I said. _Please, please, let me speak to him._

"One moment," the pleasant voice said, and she put me on hold. The seconds ticked by, and my heart was pounding. I was just about to give up hope when a male voice answered.

Isabella Swan?"

"Y-Yes," I said. "Is this Bryce? Edward's manager?"

"Yes, I'm Bryce," he said. "Edward told me you'd be calling, and he made me promise to take your call no matter what." He laughed a bit.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," I said. "How is Edward? Did he make it home okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. I've got him staying at his agent's house at the moment. He absolutely refused to go to a hotel, not that I blame him."

"I have a new phone," I said. "Could you give him my number, please?" _God, I sounded so desperate. I was sure this guy thought I was a groupie or something._

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I haven't had time to get Edward a new phone yet, but I'll be doing that sometime today or he's going to kick my ass. What's your number, and I'll have him call you later when he has a phone. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes," I said. "Tell him my husband has a fundraiser this evening so he won't be home."

"Okay," Bryce said easily.

Suddenly, I was really embarrassed. "Uh, look, Bryce, this is not what it seems. Edward, he saved my life in Canada, and I-I..."

Bryce cut me off. "Listen, sweetheart. I know all about it. Edward can't shut up about you. I've never seen him like this before. He says he loves you, and he wants to be with you. I know you're married, so don't be embarrassed. I'm on board, and I'll do what I can to get you two together."

"Oh, thank god," I said, relieved. "It's hard to explain."

Bryce chuckled. "Edward explained it to me-all the way home. So what's your number, hon?"

I gave him my number and email.

"What time should I have him call you? When is the hubby away?"

"He'll leave here before seven, so I guess that's five your time. Any time after that."

"Okay, well, I'd better go get him a phone now, or he'll have my balls later. Take care, Bella. I'm sure I'll be talking to you again soon"

I sat in Starbucks and hugged myself. I was going to talk to Edward tonight. I couldn't wait!

Next up-new hair so Jeff wouldn't obsess about it. I called Frederick's Salon. I wasn't looking forward to his gossipy self, but I did need a haircut. The receptionist told me Frederick was on vacation for the week, so I asked for anyone who was available. She told me to come in an hour, and Melissa would cut my hair. Good! I didn't know Melissa at all.

When Jeff arrived home at five-thirty with a tuxedo in a dry cleaning bag under his arm, I was sitting in a chair in the living room with beautifully styled hair. I had changed into designer jeans and a soft blue sweater, and I was emailing on my new computer.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "You look better! I like the hair! Frederick?"

I smiled. "Yes, thanks." I shook my head a bit to show it off. It did look good.

"Are you sure you're not up for this event tonight? I could call and cancel Jessica."

"No, no, don't be silly. I'm sure she's excited to go, and she probably bought a new dress. I'm going to sit here and set up my new computer and probably give my dad a call. You stay out as long as you need to and do what you have to do."

"Okay!" he said excitedly, and he went upstairs to get ready.

I sat there on the couch, a little smirk on my face. This may be easier than I thought, especially with Jessica as a willing victim.

Jeff left exactly at six-forty, leaving me a little time to call my dad with my new phone number.

"You home?" he answered.

"Yes," I said, rather unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound very excited. Everything okay?"

"Dad, you're probably the only one who would understand this, but things are not the same. They've changed. I've changed. It's like I'm a stranger in my own house."

The line was silent for a few moments. "Bella, did something happen to you that I need to know about?" he said quietly.

"No, no, nothing bad, no," I said. "I was very frightened, but no one actually hurt me. The people holding us hostage, I only saw them once. The rest of the time we were just...there. The people I was with, they were like me. Frightened, too. In fact, it was a guy who worked in the kitchen who actually rescued some of us. Without him, I would have been dead."

"So, what's with the stranger in your own home? What does that mean?"

"Well, now that I'm home, my life here seems so trivial, and things I used to value are so-so unimportant. Like big closets."

The line was silent, and then dad chuckled. "I'm not sure what you're telling me, sweetheart, but you've only been home a day. Give it a little time. Go talk to someone if you have to. I'm always here, too, if you want to talk. I have a feeling there's something you want to tell me, but it's too soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, dad, you know me so well. Yes, there is something I want to tell you, but, you're right, it is too soon. Just, just keep believing in me, okay?"

"Oh course," dad said. "You're my daughter after all. By the way, where's Jeff? Is he cooking you dinner?"

"Uh, no, dad. He went to a big fundraiser tonight for the Brookdale Community Center."

"What! Your first day home and he's off at a fundraiser?" Dad did not sound happy.

"Well, you know Jeff," I said. "Politics is his middle name. I told him to go. I need some time to think."

"Okay, you know what's best. Call me anytime. I'm always here for you. Love you, princess."

"Love you, too, daddy," I said, and I hung up.

Wow! Dad could already tell there was something I was holding back. Did he know me so well, or was I that transparent? I needed to watch myself a bit.

I looked at the clock. Five minutes to go. My heart was pounding. I couldn't wait to hear Edward's voice. Had it only been 24 hours?

At exactly seven o'clock my iPhone buzzed with an "unavailable" number. I got a big smile on my face.

"Hello?" I said hopefully.

"Is the bastard gone?" I heard Edward say, and I burst out laughing.

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago. Oh my god, it's so good to hear your voice!" I was almost in tears I was so excited.

"Yeah, same here," Edward said. "Bryce came over to Roxanne's house with this phone. Woke me up. I thought he wanted me to do some stupid interview. I almost decked him, and then he handed me the phone with your number in it. I kissed him. He didn't like it."

I laughed out loud. "I couldn't wait two days to call you. The first thing I did today was buy a new phone, and then I called Bryce. I was a little embarrassed, but he said you'd told him everything."

"Yes, I did," Edward said chuckling. "I was so wound up on the plane that I went on and on about you. He finally told me to shut up. He gets it, and he'll be a good ally for us. You need anything and can't get ahold of me-call Bryce. Plane tickets, whatever. He's your man."

"Good to know," I said. "Oh, Edward. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too, sweetheart. I dreamed about you last night."

"I dreamed about you, too, but then I took a lot of sleep drugs."

"Well, I hope it was a good dream and not a nightmare. We've had enough of those."

"Yes, we have," I said.

"So, how was your first day back? How is the bastard treating you?"

"It was pretty low key. He had meetings all day, of course, and then tonight he had to speak at this big fundraiser. He wanted me to go, but I convinced him to take Jessica in my place."

"What? The one who wants to jump his bones?"

"Yes," I said. "I suggested it, actually. Apparently she's been very 'supportive' to Jeff while I've been gone. I had to choke down one of her nasty casseroles last night when I got home."

Edward roared with laughter. "Oh, my sweet girl, you are too much. You are trying to get them together, aren't you? On your first day back! I love it! Soon you'll be in my arms."

I signed deeply. "If only," I said. "It's really difficult for me to act normal. I don't know how I'm going to do it. I've-I've changed."

"Me, too," Edward said. "I see things differently now, thanks to you. I feel like I have a whole new life."

"Oh, and speaking of new life, I had Roxanne call Tanya in Italy and tell her the gig is up. Bryce is leaking our 'breakup' story to the media as we speak, so it should be in the tabloids by the weekend. I told him not to get too carried away, but don't believe anything you hear or read about it. He totally made it up." He laughed.

"So is that how it happens? How tabloids get stories?" I was a bit appalled.

"Yes, sorry, love," Edward said. "Get used to it. It's all made-up shit, so if you hear about me and someone, know that it's not true."

"Uh, okay," I said. Geez, I hadn't thought about that.

"So, Edward," I said. "I had a revelation in my closet this morning."

"You had an orgasm in your closet?" he said, aghast.

"Did I say orgasm? I said REVELATION." I laughed out loud. Only Edward could make me laugh like this.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No, no, good grief." I was still laughing. "I was in my huge walk-in closet the size of Macy's, and I remembered that everything you owned was in your green bag that blew up at the hotel. And it made me realize that I didn't need all this stuff to make me happy. I just need you."

"Ahh, sweet girl," Edward said. "That is true, isn't it? I have more money than the Queen, and I had to borrow a pair of underpants from Bryce today. Now THAT is really pathetic. He did assure me the underwear was new. What were we talking about again?"

"Stuff," I said. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, stuff," he said, laughing. "I don't need stuff, but then you told me to buy stuff, so I'm going to do that, but not until you get here because I want you to help me pick out the stuff."

I was laughing so hard that I could hardly catch my breath. "Oh, Edward, you are so good for me," I said. "You make me laugh, and you don't take things so seriously. I can be myself with you."

"Yeah, and now that we don't have a gun at our heads, we could actually have some fun, couldn't we?"

"Yes, yes," I said. "Another thing I love about you, Edward. You don't care how I look. I mean, you probably care somewhat, but you don't attach that much importance to it. Do you know what Jeff said to me today?"

"What did that self-centered son of a bitch say to you?"

"He told me I looked disheveled and to go get my hair done."

"What? You just feared for your life for a week, and all he can say is get your hair done? That is pathetic. I am coming there to kick his ass."

I laughed. "No, no, black belt, remember? I don't want anyone hurting your pretty face."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Edward said. "My face does pay the bills. Hey, maybe I could send Bryce to kick his ass."

"Bryce looks pretty small from what I saw at the airport. No, let's wait until Roger is back on board. Roger could take him."

"Good plan," Edward said. "I'm going to write that down."

We talked and laughed over the next three hours until I got fearful that Jeff would be coming back soon.

"Put me in your phone as a made-up name," Edward said "Tell him it's one of your colleagues from work. He doesn't know all of them, does he?"

"No," I said. "How about Mr. A. Cooper?"

"Yeah, well, that name didn't bring me a whole lot of luck, but why not. You know who that is, don't you?"

"Uh, no," I said.

Edward laughed. "Alice Cooper! The rocker guy from the 70s. Yeah, he's one of my idols. That's why I use it."

"Oh, I need to look him up on iTunes or something. I'll use that, if you don't mind," I said.

"Jeff doesn't monitor my phone or email, at least he hasn't in the past, but I don't want to make him suspicious. I'll give you my work email, too. Jeff is gone a lot in the evenings with all his political stuff. I'll try and get you his schedule so you know when to call."

"How do you feel about phone sex?" Edward asked.

"What? I don't know," I said. "I've never had phone sex."

"Well," Edward said, his voice full of amusement. "That'll be on our list. Maybe you could be in your closet when you call me. Actually have a revelation orgasm in there."

"You are so naughty," I said. "I love it. I look forward to having phone sex with you."

"Probably not 'til next week, love. I'm still resting up." We both laughed.

Then the phone was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to hang up," Edward said softly. "I crave you, Bella. When I think about that man's hands on you, it almost makes me sick. He hasn't asked you for sex yet, has he?"

"No," I said. "He's a little scared of me. He asked me if I wanted to see a professional. I told him maybe. I can use the excuse that my therapist thinks it's too traumatic for me."

"Hmm, keep pushing that Jessica at him. He might get tired of waiting for you."

"I hope so," I said. "He did ask me if anyone had, you know, and I said, no."

"Well, we did, 'you know', but that's a different deal. I don't want him coming here with a shotgun."

"That won't happen," I said. "I'm not telling him unless it's my last resort. I need to build my case for divorce here, and so far Jessica is playing into my hands."

"Don't take too long, love," Edward said. "I told Roxanne and Bryce that I need a house with a king-sized bed and a jacuzzi for two within the next three months."

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much. I can't wait to be with you." I was almost in tears again.

"Be strong, love. Get out as quick as you can. Don't let him use you like he does. Please, I know you hate me saying this, but please don't get pregnant or you'll be with him forever."

"I know," I said. "I'm going to take care of that tomorrow. I need some foolproof birth control."

"I want you to have my babies, not his," Edward said. "Mine."

I thought I heard a sound in the yard, and I jumped in fright. "I've got to go, Edward. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You can call me anytime, day or night. I love you, Bella. Be safe. Come to me soon."

"I love you, too, Edward. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I shut down the phone and put the computer away in a drawer and locked it. Then I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

The noise in the yard was not Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at the clock and it was after eleven. Hmm. Jeff must be having a great time with Jessica. I smiled to myself as I washed my face and took two more sleep tablets-my insurance policy against unwanted sex tonight. Jeff wouldn't bother me when I was asleep.

I put my new phone in the pocket of Edward's hoodie that was hidden in the closet. Then I turned out the lights and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer. You know who she is. _

_Thanks for the reviews! I love how you're reacting to this story. Many of you think Bella should just pack up and leave Jeff right now. But keep in mind that she just got home from a life-changing experience that she needs to come to terms with, and she is still married, has a job, a home and obligations in Chicago. And right now Jeff has a lot of control over her, and he's not going to just let her leave him. After what she's been through, he definitely would question her mental state. Getting to Edward is going to take some work and careful planning._

_In the meantime, Jeff has lots of plans for himself and Bella!_

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning not remembering Jeff coming home or getting up. I put on my robe and went downstairs. Jeff was eating cereal and reading the paper.

"Good morning," I said, smiling at him as I made coffee. "How was the fundraiser?"

"It was great," he said, smiling back at me. "We made a record amount of money. I'm usually able to do that for some reason. I guess that's why they keep asking me to chair these events." He smiled a very self-satisfied smile.

"That's wonderful," I said, not wanting to reinforce his ego too much like I usually did. "Did Jessica have a good time?"

"Yes, she did," Jeff said. "I wanted to tell you all about it when I got home, but you were really out of it."

"Sorry," I said. "I'm still trying to catch up on sleep."

He didn't say anything, just resumed reading his paper.

"Are you going to work?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, of course," he said, frowning at me as I took the first sip. "I wish you wouldn't drink coffee. It's a bad habit that will be hard to break when you get pregnant. Caffeine is not good for fetuses."

I almost spit up my coffee when he said this, but I recovered and pretended to cough. I didn't answer him. I SO did not want to have this conversation.

"What are going to do today?" he asked me.

"I think I'll stop by work for a bit, talk to John. Then I may go have a massage, and I heard there's a big purse sale at Nordstrom's."

"Great," Jeff said, a big smile on his face. "It's good to see you getting back to your normal routine."

I was suddenly horrified to realize that this had been my regular routine. Well, that was changing. First thing I was going to do today was find a new OB/GYN doctor. That remark about pregnancy had scared me to death.

I continued to drink my coffee, and I poured myself some cereal. Jeff kissed my cheek and left for work.

As soon as he left, I got out my laptop and phone. I needed a plan to extract myself from this life before it was too late. First-some fool-proof birth control from a different doctor. My current OB was Jeff's golf partner. They probably spent their time on the golf course discussing my cycle. _Ugh._ I shuddered at the thought.

I searched the internet for an independent practice somewhere in the city, and I found the Eastside Women's Clinic downtown. I called and made an appointment for one o'clock.

Next, I needed some cash to pay for my appointment and birth control. I couldn't use my health insurance-Jeff would know. He also tracked my spending-every penny. It was all through his bank, of course, so I couldn't use my debit card or credit card without him knowing. I needed cash and an excuse for a dummy purchase.

_A designer purse from Nordstrom's!_ I could tell Jeff that I lost my Nordstrom's card, so I needed cash to buy the purse. Sherry at the purse counter knew me, and she'd let me take a purse home on loan for a few days so I could show him, and then I could bring it back._ Genius!_

Next, I needed a good divorce attorney, and I needed advice from someone who was divorced. Who better than my dad? I needed to call him soon and come clean with all that was going on. I was fairly certain he would understand. He never did like Jeff much.

Okay, Jeff's schedule. He usually kept a printed copy on the refrigerator for my reference so I could support him. Yup. There it was. All official and printed, hanging there.

I suddenly felt ill. How had I been so blind? Had I really bought into this lifestyle? How had I been so seduced into thinking this was good? I always knew it was not quite me, but now that I was seeing it in a new light, it was frightening.

"You can do this, Bella," I said to myself. "Every step is a step closer to Edward."

I took the schedule off the fridge and looked at it. Tonight was our night to serve meals at the homeless shelter. I actually liked this activity. I'd definitely be there tonight. Saturday morning Jeff played golf with Dr. Martin, and no doubt they would be planning my pregnancy. Dr. Martin would probably be giving Jeff "tips" on getting me pregnant. _Disgusting._

Saturday night was our regular night for dinner at the country club with Jeff's friends and supporters. I could probably get through that. On Sunday, we went to church, and then Jeff played golf again with his CPA friends, and in the evening we always had political people drop by for drinks and hors d'oeuvres. The next week was totally filled with work, meetings or Jeff's activities with friends every night.

I dialed Edward's number. It was only seven o'clock there, but I needed to talk to him.

"Hullo?" he said sleepily when he answered,

"Uh, hi," I said. "Sorry to wake you, but we need to talk."

"No problem," he said. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to give you a schedule of when we can talk and tell you about some of the plans I'm making."

"Okay," he said, yawning. "I'm awake now."

I explained Jeff's schedule, my plans to visit the doctor and the fake purse purchase.

"Love, I can send you money," Edward said. "I'm rich. Bryce can wire you whatever you need. You don't have to go through all these elaborate schemes. Good god, it's frightening the control he has over you."

"I know," I said, ashamed. "I feel like such a fool."

"You're not a fool," Edward said. "You got sucked into believing it was a good thing. It happens to all of us. Even me. I dated a sex robot for god's sake, and I thought that was love."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, Edward, you always make me feel better. I'm going to confide in my dad soon and get his help. He's the only one who's not seduced by Jeff's magnificence."

"Sounds like I can't call you tonight, but call me tomorrow when he's out golfing. I'm going to buy some clothes today since I'm still wearing that t-shirt you bought me at the hotel."

"You can get rid of that. It was silly," I said.

"Are you kidding me? I may never take it off. However, I do need some underwear, jeans, and some socks and stuff. I may even buy a nice shirt or two. Just enough to get by for awhile. I told Roxanne that I didn't want to work for a few months until I get my life back together. She's cool with that. And I have Bryce looking at real estate. I'm moving ahead, baby."

"I'm so glad," I said. "I'm moving ahead, too. I can't extract myself from his life fast enough. I'm going to talk to my boss next week about a job in California. We have an office in LA, and maybe I can transfer. I can trust John to keep it confidential."

"Whatever you say, baby," Edward said. "But you really won't need to work unless you want to. I can take care of you. Maybe you should focus on finishing that novel."

"Yeah, but I'd just feel better having an alternative. My dad would insist on me being able to support myself. He doesn't know you yet."

"I'm sure he'll love me," Edward said, and laughed. "I'm the opposite of dick-head."

"I've got to go," I said. "I have things to do. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, Edward. With all my heart."

"I'm yours, sweetheart. Forever," Edward said, and he hung up.

A few hours later I was sitting in an exam room at the Eastside Women's Clinic talking to Dr. Ramirez, a young female physician.

"So, why are you here, Ms. Swan?" she asked, looking up at me and smiling.

I was suddenly tongue-tied and embarrassed. "Uh, it's complicated," I said. "You see, I'm married to a high profile man, and he's-he's very controlling."

"Is he abusive?" Dr. Ramirez asked, looking concerned.

"No, no, he's not abusive. But he wants me to get pregnant to enhance his career, and I don't want to because I'm in love with someone else." My face turned red.

Her eyebrows went up, but she remained calm. "Hmm, that is complicated," she said. "And you want birth control so you don't get pregnant, and you don't want him to know, is that correct?"

"Yes, exactly," I said. "I am planning to seek a divorce, but I can't take a chance in the meantime."

"Okay," she said, pulling out some brochures. "Let's talk options."

An hour later I left having had a shot that would last three months. There was no way Jeff could detect it, and I paid cash before I left. When I got to the parking lot, I breathed a sigh of relief. The shot wouldn't be effective for a week, but my period was due to arrive tonight, so I hoped I could keep Jeff at bay at least that long.

Next up was Nordstrom's where I had Sherry loan me a god-awful five hundred dollar yellow designer bag to bring home. She looked at me funny when I picked it out, but I assured her it would be a perfect match for some fabulous shoes that I bought on my recent trip to London. _What a liar I was becoming!_

I called the office and talked to John, scheduling an appointment with him for Monday. By the time I got home around four, I barely had time to change clothes and prepare for my evening at the homeless shelter.

Jeff arrived home at five, and he was excited that I was ready to go with him to the homeless shelter. "Did you have a good day?" he asked me as we drove to the shelter. His hand reached over and played with my hair. "Did you find a purse at Nordstrom's?"

"Yes, I did," I said. "But it's a bit expensive. I'm not sure I'm going to keep it."

"I think you deserve it," Jeff said. "After all you've been through. Consider it a gift from me." He turned and smiled.

"Thank you," I said sweetly, although I wanted to barf. If he only knew the money went toward preventing a pregnancy, I'm sure he'd want to kill me.

The evening at the homeless shelter went smoothly. I always enjoyed the people there, and Jeff was busy schmoozing a television reporter who was doing a story on the homeless. By the time we got home, it was late.

"Are you tired?" Jeff asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes as he pulled me to him in an embrace. "I haven't had a chance to really be with you since you got home. Show you how much I love you."

"I know," I said. "I've been so tired."

"How about tonight? Are you up for it?" He pulled me close and kissed me tenderly, and I could feel his erection against my groin.

I did feel a little bit for him at that moment, familiarity maybe? I didn't know. It was confusing and hurtful at the same time. _God, this was hard._

"I, uh, have my period," I said to Jeff, kissing his neck, feeling ashamed of my deceit. I didn't actually have it yet, but I was expecting it at any time.

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess. I mean, at least we know you didn't get pregnant during your ordeal."

_What?_ I pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't talked about it yet, and I'm hoping that you weren't raped or something worse. At least now we can start over-a clean slate-and work towards a baby of our own. Won't that be great? Just in time for the election if we time it right."

I really thought I was going to hurl. I couldn't say much in my own defense, because I had had sex with Edward, but this was just too much. I kept silent, and I just held onto him.

"I'm playing golf with Dr. Martin tomorrow," Jeff whispered. "I'm going to ask him for some tips on getting you pregnant."

"Hmm," I said. "That should be an interesting conversation." _Bastard!_

Jeff and I went to bed. I had the distinct feeling he wanted me to give him a blow job since I wasn't able to pleasure him otherwise, but I pretended to be asleep. I knew I'd have to do something eventually, but I couldn't do it tonight. I still had Edward in my head.

Jeff left the house before eight for the golf course, reminding me to be ready for drinks at the country club at five, and to be 'dressed appropriately.' I nodded, and in my head I thought about wearing Edward's smelly hoodie with my hotel t-shirt and dirty jeans. I smiled. Sometimes deceit was fun!

Even though it was early, I rang Edward and he answered.

"You're up?" I said, a bit shocked.

"Couldn't sleep waiting for your call," he said. "Is the bastard at the golf course?"

"Yes. I had to fend him off last night. Thank god, I have my period or he would have been all over me."

"Well, love, you know you will have to give in sometime," Edward said wistfully. "You are still married to him. And three months is a long time to hold off sex."

"I know, I know," I said. "It's just so hard."

"I understand, baby, and it's not your fault. I don't like it, but it is what it is. Two things though. When you do have sex with him, please don't tell me about it, okay? And think about me, only me, while he's doing it."

"Okay," I said. "I hope I don't scream out your name."

"That," Edward said, "Would not be good." He laughed.

"Do you know what else that asshole said? When I told him I had my period, he said that was good because it meant I wasn't pregnant from my 'ordeal', and we could turn over a new slate and have our own baby-before the election, of course."

"Okay, now I am going to kick his ass," Edward said. "That is disgusting and selfish."

"You wanna hear disgusting? At this very moment he's on the golf course with Dr. Martin, my OB doctor, getting sex tips on how to get me pregnant. Little does he know it won't work. I had the shot yesterday. Good for three months. All I've got to do is keep him off me until next Saturday."

"I'm glad that's taken care of," Edward said. "Makes me breathe a little easier."

"Yeah, me, too," I said. "Hey, did you buy stuff yesterday?"

"Yes, I did," he said laughing. "Not a lot, but at least I don't have to borrow underwear from Bryce. And I got a new bag-another big green one."

"Ah, I miss your dirty old green bag," I said, wistfully.

"Me, too," Edward said. "It carried my entire life for many years. So, what's up today?"

"Well, tonight we're going to dinner at the club, tomorrow is church, and then we usually have political people over in the evening, so I'm going to make some hors d'oeuvres. Monday, I'm going to meet with John about a job in California, and then I'm going to call my dad and tell him about us and ask him to help me get out of this bloody marriage."

"I'm proud of you," Edward said. "I know this is hard. You have so much strength. One step closer, baby. Call me Monday after you talk to your dad. I want to know what he says."

"Okay," I said. "I've gotta run. Love you!"

At five o'clock I was dressed in a form-fitting white dress with a deep V in the front and designer heels. My hair was curled and I was wearing make-up. Jeff walked down the stairs dressed in black slacks that fit him perfectly, a crisp French blue shirt and black Italian leather shoes. His hair was perfect, and he was wearing expensive cologne. Any other woman would want to jump his bones, and here I was, his wife, and he repulsed me.

He smiled when he saw me. "You look nice," he said. And then he frowned.

"What?" I said.

"Could you put on your push-up bra? I'd like to see some cleavage tonight, and you've got great boobs. We're eating with Bob and Sandy Thompson, and he's a big donor-and a boob man. I'l like to show you off a bit. Maybe he'll give me a big donation." He winked at me.

My face turned red. I was so embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," he said, laughing. "You have beautiful breasts. Thank god I don't have to pay for breast enhancement surgery. You've got the real thing."

"You'd want me to have breast enhancement surgery?" I was appalled.

"Yes, if you wanted it. Women want big boobs, don't they? It's an asset, baby. One I can use." He gave me a evil grin.

I turned around and walked upstairs and dug out my push-up bra. When I came downstairs a few minutes later, the V in my dress was inhabited by two swelling mounds.

"See? What did I tell you? Fabulous!" Jeff said, and he reached down and kissed the top of each one. "And all mine."

I wanted to scream, "No, they're Edward's," but then I'd have to explain, so I just gave him a weak smile and said, "Better now? Let's go."

When we got to the club, Bob Thompson was all over me. He reached over to hug me, and his right hand moved down to my behind which he grabbed and squeezed. When I pulled back, he looked right at my breasts, not my face, and he said, "Good to see you, Bella."

"Doesn't Bella look great?" Edward said to everyone at our table. They all nodded, everyone looking at my cleavage. I just smiled.

A little later I went to the restroom, and Lizzy Parker was there. Her husband, Richard, was a city councilman in his third term, and he was a mentor to Jeff. Lizzy had just had her third baby in six years. She was sweet, and I liked her.

"Bella, you look so good," she said as I washed my hands.

I took a lipstick out of my bag. "Thanks," I said, and I started applying the lipstick.

"I wish I had a body like yours. I need to get in shape after this last baby. Rich likes me either in shape or pregnant for the campaign, and I don't know if I can handle a fourth." She laughed.

"Is it really true? Being pregnant during the campaign gets votes?" I asked.

"Sure does," she said, smiling. "Why do you think we have three kids?"

"Great," I said, joking with her, but I didn't think it was funny. _OMG. How many kids would I be expected to pump out?_

Just then, Sandy Thompson walked in. "Bella, you haven't mentioned your ordeal. Are you all right? Where was it at again?"

_Why was everyone calling it an ordeal?_

"I'm fine," I said calmly. "It was in Halifax, Nova Scotia. That's in Canada."

"Oh my god, you were in Halifax?" Lizzy said, suddenly all excited. "Edward Cullen was there, too. You know, that gorgeous movie star? I saw him do an interview about it on television. He was one the hostages. Did you see him there?"

"Uh, it was a big hotel," I said vaguely.

"Too bad," Lizzy said. "I'd certainly love to be held hostage with Edward Cullen. Now THAT would be a dream come true."

"Yeah, it certainly would," I said laughing. _Oh, honey, if you only knew!_

"Nova Scotia? Is that in Canada? We don't go there," Sandy said, shaking her head and applying some makeup to her overdone face.

The rest of the evening was fairly pleasant, and we didn't arrive home until very late. I went right to sleep, much to Jeff's disappointment.

The next morning we were at church early to greet and thank everyone for their prayers and concerns. Jeff got up during the service and gave a little campaign speech, calling me his 'beloved wife' many times. I sat there with a frozen smile on my face, wanting to retch. _Oh, god, please get me out of here, I prayed._

After church, Jeff went to play a round of golf, and I made hors d'oeuvres for the evening political get-together at our home. I had a few moments to call Edward.

"How was your dinner out?" he asked.

"Well, you're not going to like this," I said. "He made me put my boobs on display."

"WHAT?" Edward sounded livid.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "He made me wear this push-up bra so I could flaunt my boobs at his horny old friends. And you know what else? He said I was lucky I had nice breasts and saved him the expense of a boob job."

"I am going to kill him," Edward said. "Doesn't he know those boobs are mine? I worship them, and I don't put them on display for others. That is just sick, baby, sick."

"How do you think I felt?" I said, almost in tears. "His creepy old friend felt me up, and Jeff saw it and just grinned. God, Edward. It's only been a few days and already I can't take it."

"I know," Edward said. "I can barely stand it myself. Just a little while longer, baby. Don't give up yet. We'll be together soon."

By five o'clock, Jeff was home, and I had the hors d'oeuvres, wine and beer ready in the kitchen. I was wearing a short flowery skirt and a blue top and sandals. I had my hair up in a ponytail.

"You look cute," Jeff said, pulling on my ponytail. He kissed my mouth. "When am I going to get some of this?" he said, his hands on my behind, pushing his pelvis into me. I could feel him getting hard.

"In a few days," I teased him, slapping his hand away. "Be patient. You know what they say about anticipation."

"I can't be patient when you're so sexy," he said, kissing me again. Just then the doorbell rang, and I pulled away.

"Our company is here," I said. He looked disappointed for a moment, and then he put on his game face and went to answer the door.

One of the first people to arrive was Jessica. She gave me a weak hug and an air kiss. "Oh, Bella," she said. "Welcome home! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine," I said. That was my standard line. "Thanks so much for all you did. The food and everything. It was delicious. I had some the night I arrived home."

"Oh, you're so welcome," she said enthusiastically. "Poor Jeff. He was so lost without you. I just had to make sure he was okay. Oh, and thanks for giving me your ticket to the Brookdale fundraiser. I had so much fun!"

"I'm glad," I said with a sincere smile. "I wasn't up to it, and you certainly deserved it after all you did to support Jeff."

"You know, Jessica," I said to her. "I hope you're planning to work on Jeff's campaign. He thinks so much of you, and it would mean a lot to me."

She looked a little shocked. "Well, of course I will. You know I totally believe in Jeff.

I smiled at her. "I know you do."

Later that night in bed, Jeff demanded his due, and I gave him a quick blow job which I was obliged to provide, and since I'd had a whole lot of wine, I didn't really remember it the next morning.

_How about that Jeff, eh? Isn't he a piece of work? Poor Bella. Let me know what you think..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer. You know who she is. _

_Lots of reaction to the last chapter. (I love it!) Don't worry...Bella has a plan to get to Edward. It's not her style to just run away, and she wants to end things with Jeff in the right way. And yeah, he is a royal dick-head, but she still does have some feelings for him. (I loved the comment that says Bella needs to give Jeff's bj some teeth!)_

_And our sweet Edward is not quite ready for her to join him. He's gotta buy some underwear and a big-ass bed, and he needs to learn to drive! So, hang in there. Trust me. If I had them get together right now, this story would already be over. Lots more to come._

_And hey, thanks for reading my story. Love you guys!_

**BPOV**

Monday morning when I woke up, Jeff was already gone. I had a bit of a headache from all the wine I drank the night before, but it at least it dulled the memory of what I'd done with Jeff.

I went downstairs to make coffee, and I looked at Jeff's schedule posted on the fridge. Seven o'clock prayer breakfast. _How appropriate!_ The man is going to need prayer when I'm done with him.

I quickly ate some yogurt and fruit while I drank my coffee. I needed to get a move on. My meeting with John was at ten o'clock. I dressed in jeans, a long-sleeved tee and my company logo jacket. I liked the causal look. It reminded me of Edward.

When I arrived at the office, people came out to hug me and welcome me back. John was standing by his office door waiting for me. He was always so formal. He didn't hug me, but he did grasp my hand with both of his, and he told me how happy he was to see me. His eyes were very emotional. We went into his office, and he shut the door.

My plan was to talk to him about transferring to the office in California, but he threw me for a loop when he pushed a blue file folder in front me. "Bella," he said. "On behalf of the Phoenix Company, may I say how very sorry we are about what happened to you." _Well, at least he didn't call it an 'ordeal.'_

He continued. "We did not provide adequate protection for you when you were out of the country doing business for our company. We left you behind in a foreign land with inappropriate travel arrangements and security, putting your life in danger. There is no way we can undo what happened, but we'd like to offer you compensation, which I know in no way makes up for your trauma and suffering."

_What?_ My face was a mask. I was shocked and confused.

John opened the folder in front of me. I scanned it, and I saw it was a legal document with my name on it. It had something to do with money. I looked up at John, and he cleared his throat. "We're offering you $2 million, which is what our liability insurance would have paid in exchange for you agreeing not to sue the company."

My eyes got wide. _OMG! This was unreal!_

"Um, I-I didn't expect this," I said, stuttering.

"I know," John said. "I didn't want to say anything on the phone. I hope the amount is sufficient." He looked nervous.

"Um, yeah, it's-it's good," I said. I couldn't believe my good fortune. _This was my ticket to California!_ But, wait a minute. I was still married, and that bastard would probably be entitled to half of it. And wouldn't he love that! _Shit!_

I panicked for a moment, and then I got mad. _No. Way. In. Hell._

"John, may I speak to you confidentially?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, still nervous.

"I'm going to leave my husband," I said. "Divorce him. He doesn't know it yet, and he won't be happy."

John looked surprised, but he didn't say anything. I continued.

"You know his life is all about politics. He thinks he can be Mayor or a Senator or something. I can no longer support that dream."

"I've changed, John. When I was there, in Canada, I went through things that changed me. I saw my life, and I didn't like it. I can't do it anymore." I looked down at my fingers, a bit ashamed, a few tears in my eyes. "So it's going to change."

John nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you today about transferring to the Los Angeles office. I want to leave Chicago and leave Jeff, and I have friends in LA. I totally did not expect this-this money." _I still couldn't believe it._ I shook my head.

"I need a few months to extricate myself from my marriage and make plans. Is it possible that you could hold this money until after I get divorced? If not, then Jeff will get half of it. It's my money, and I don't want him to have it."

"I believe that might be possible," he said calmly.

"If Jeff finds out about it, he'll take it from me. He still is not sure about my mental state from the 'ordeal,' as he calls it. It's too soon. He'll use that against me, and he'll use this money to fund his political campaign. I can't let him do that."

"Yes, I see," John said. He looked sympathetic.

"Who knows about this-this money?" I asked.

"It's highly confidential, Bella. Just me, the CEO and our attorney," John said. "We don't want it known outside our little circle."

"Oh, thank god," I said. "So, what can we do?"

"I can arrange for a meeting with our attorney."

"That would be great," I said. "I'd like to leave Chicago within three months, but the divorce may take longer. It depends on how fast Jeff wants to get rid of me."

"And that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, John. I would like to keep my job for a few months, same as usual. That'll show Jeff that I'm not out of my mind, and he won't be suspicious."

"That's fine, Bella," John said. "You know I don't want to lose you. You are one of the best employees I've ever had."

"Thank you, John," I said, smiling at him. "I love working for you. I apologize for all the secrecy and deception. I wish that wasn't the case, but it is."

"No problem," John said, and the corner of his mouth turned up in amusement. "I've met your husband a few times, and I must say I will enjoy siding with you on this one."

I reached across the table and grabbed both his hands. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. You have given me hope. I need another week off to make some plans, but is it okay if I come back next week? Business as usual?"

"Of course," he said, smirking. "Business as usual. I will set up the meeting with the attorney next week while you are at work."

I stood up and shook John's hand. As I turned to go, he said, "What do you plan to do in LA, Bella?"

I turned back and smiled. "Well, I don't know if I've ever told you, but I've been working on a novel. And I might try my hand at screenwriting. I know someone in the business."

"I've no doubt you'll be good at it," John said. "See you next week."

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I left the building. I almost skipped out the door. I headed for the nearest Starbuck's where I ordered a grande iced coffee and a blueberry scone to celebrate. As I sat in a back booth gloating in victory, I knew what I had to do next. It was time to face the music with dad. I looked around, and Starbuck's was pretty empty, so I dialed dad's number.

"Hello, daddy," I said when he answered.

"Are you ready to talk now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said firmly. "I'm ready."

"Well, lay it on me, whatever it is."

"I want to divorce Jeff, and I need your help and support."

The line was silent. "Daddy?" I said. "Are you there?"

"Yes," he said. "Wow. I didn't expect this. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I said confidently. "I've had doubts over the past year, but since I've been back it's very clear that I'm not the one for Jeff, and he's not the one for me. Remember when I said I felt like a stranger in my own house? Well, I am. I can't take it anymore, daddy." I suddenly burst into tears.

"Well, I have to admit, I never liked the guy," dad said. "A bit arrogant, and I didn't like the way he ordered you around at times. But I thought this life was what you wanted."

"I thought so, too," I said, sniffling. "And I tried, but I-I just can't do it anymore." I sobbed over the phone. I was glad no one was around to hear me.

"Hush, princess, it's okay," dad said. "I wish I was there for you right now and not just talking on the phone."

"It's okay," I said, wiping my tears. "I'm being a big baby."

"No, no, you're not. I know how painful divorce can be, even when you want out."

"Do you know what he made me do on Saturday night, dad? He made me wear a push-up bra so his creepy old friends could ogle my boobs. That's how he gets supporters, dad. He uses me. Do you know how humiliating that is?"

"Son of a bitch!" dad said. "He can't do that to you."

"Well, he has, and other things, too. But, dad, I'm not totally innocent in all this either." _I had to tell him._

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when I was in Canada at the hotel, I was not registered because I was staying in the penthouse with a man-and his bodyguard."

"What are you telling me, Bella?" Dad sounded a little upset.

"I met him on the plane. We sat next to each other. He's a-a movie star."

"Oh, dear god," dad said. "Bella-"

"No, dad. Listen to me. The plane had mechanical troubles, and we landed in Halifax, and they took us to this hotel. Edward, that's his name, he got the penthouse suite that had three bedrooms. By the time I got to the registration desk, they were out of rooms, so they told me I had to wait all night in the lobby. Edward sent his bodyguard, Roger, to check on me, and when he saw I didn't have a room, he took me to the penthouse."

"Okay, so, what happened?"

"Well, Roger, he warned me to stay away from Edward. I had my own bedroom, and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone I had been there. But the next morning there was an explosion in the lobby, and all the people I had been sitting with were killed, daddy."

I started crying again. "Roger, he went to find out what was going on, and the terrorists, they took him hostage-put a gun to his head in front of the police and the media and everyone, and then they shot him."

"Dear god!" dad said. "I didn't know. Oh, Bella!"

"And then Edward and I were alone for many days, locked up in that hotel suite. The terrorists came and took our phones and passports, and they cut us off from all communication. We never knew what was going on. Edward befriended the waiter who brought us food, and he's the one who helped us escape. If he hadn't come to get us when he did, we'd have died in the hotel explosion. They left us there to die, dad."

Now I really fell apart and sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, god, it was so awful."

"Oh, honey, I had no idea. No idea. Oh my god!" Dad sounded like he was crying, too.

I kept sobbing. It was so painful to retell this. After a few moment, I regained my composure.

"Edward and I, we got-got close during that time. We didn't know if we were going to live or die. He's a really nice guy, dad. Down to earth, humble, sweet. He has tons of money, and yet everything he owns is in one bag. Well, it was in one bag. He lost that, too." I laughed a little bit and sniffled.

"I'm not going to ask what you and this guy did, but I -." He sighed.

"If you're asking if we had sex, yes, we did. And more than once."

"Uh, didn't need to know that, but it could be an issue in the divorce. Oh, Bella." He sighed again. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go to California and be with him in LA. That's where he lives. He's in the process of buying a house, and I have a potential job. And there's something else I need to tell you, but it's highly confidential."

"I can keep a secret."

"My company feels responsible for what happened to me, and they want to financially compensate me so I won't sue them."

"Really?" Dad sounded surprised. "Darn nice of them. How much?"

"Uh, two million dollars."

I heard dad gasp. "You're serious?"

"Yes. I just found out this morning. I can't believe it myself. Oh, daddy, you can't tell anyone or else Jeff will get it, and you know what he'll use it for."

"No, no. I won't tell a soul. Can they delay payment until after you get a divorce?"

"I hope so. I'm meeting with the company attorney next week."

"Holy cow, Bella. This is really-something. How did you get involved in all this? Movie stars. Terrorists. Millions of dollars. I'm going to have a heart attack here!"

I started giggling over the phone. "Oh, daddy. You make me feel better. So, will you help me get a divorce from Jeff?"

"Damn right I will," dad said.

"And will you give Edward a chance? I love him, dad. I really do."

"Do I have a choice? Jeez. Can't you find a normal guy to fall in love with?" He was teasing me.

"No, they're too boring," I said, giggling again. "Okay, I need a divorce lawyer. How do I find one?"

Dad and I talked for a while longer. He couldn't recommend a divorce attorney in Chicago, but he said he'd do some investigating. Finding someone who didn't know Jeff would be a challenge. Everyone knew that asshole.

By the time I left Starbuck's, it was after one o'clock, and I was eager to get home and call Edward. He had left me numerous text messages.

"Jeez, Bella, I've been waiting on pins and needles here," Edward said when he answered the phone. "How did it go with your dad? Does he want my balls?"

"Hello to you, too, sweetheart," I said, laughing. I was in a good mood. "Anxious to talk to me?

"Uh, sorry. I'm a nervous wreck. You're laughing, so that must be good."

"Oh, Edward, it's been the weirdest day."

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"Good. Good. All good." I said. "Unbelievable, really."

"Well, spill it, sugar, before I go crazy."

I told Edward about the two million, about keeping my job, about my dad's reaction and about finding an attorney.

"Holy shit!" he said. "You don't have to worry about working now. You can write that book, and let me take care of you."

"It's unbelievable, but I can't let Jeff get that money. He'll take it all and fund his fucking campaign, or, if we're in the middle of a divorce, he'll demand at least half of it. I can't let him get it. It's my money."

"Damn straight," Edward said. "Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm still in shock."

"So, your dad, is-is okay with us, you know, being together?"

"Well, not totally, but he'll get over it. He asked me why I couldn't find a 'normal guy' to fall in love with, but he's willing to give you a chance."

"Good, that's good," Edward said. "I feel relieved. So, what's next?"

"Well, I told John I want to come back to work next week so Jeff won't get suspicious or think I've suffered irreversible trauma due to my ordeal. Ugh. I hate that word, ordeal."

"My biggest need is a good divorce lawyer that Jeff doesn't know, that can stick it to him, if you know what I mean."

"Hmm," Edward said. "My agent, Roxanne, she knows lawyers all over the place. Her Hollywood clients are always getting divorced. She'll know someone. Let me ask her to get someone for you. Maybe she can get that TV lawyer, what's her name? Julia Gordon?"

"Yeah, she would be awesome, but I can't afford her," I asked.

"Baby, you just got $2 million dollars. I think you can afford a high-profile attorney who can royally kick Jeff's ass. You don't want anything less."

"Oh, you're right," I said, giggling. "I'm not used to having money. Yeah, ask her. Bring it on, baby. I want a real barracuda so Jeff never knows what hit him."

Edward sighed. "So, what's dick-head up to today? Will he be home tonight?"

"Hmm, let me check his detailed schedule hanging on the refrigerator. He leaves it for my reference so I can be ready to jump in and support him."

"You have got to be kidding me," Edward groaned. "Could the guy be any more dick-headed than he already is?"

I laughed. "Let's see. Tonight is the bank boys' night at the Cubs game. They have season tickets, so they often go to the games. Women are only allowed on certain nights, and tonight is not one of them. I think Jeff had enough togetherness with me over the weekend."

"Well, thank fuck for that," Edward said. "I can't stand the thought of his hands on you."

"Don't go there, please," I said.

"Well, I think you and I have a date tonight, Bella," Edward said, laughing. "In your closet."

"My closet?"

"Yeah, that's where the revelation orgasms happens, right? I think tonight is your night, sugar. You have Facetime on your phone, don't you?"

"Uh, yes, I do," I said, smiling widely.

"Well, what time should I pick you up for our date?"

"Jeff will be gone around six-thirty, so call me at seven my time, five your time."

"Perfect," Edward said. "Oh, and Bella, wear something sexy, but don't wear that push-up bra. That'll make me angry. And you'll be taking off whatever you wear anyway."

"Are we having phone sex?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yes, we can try, baby," Edward said. "I haven't done this in a long, long time, so we'll see how it goes, but I need to see your sweet face, and imagine I'm with you again. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too," I said wistfully. "I can't wait to be with you. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," he said. "Watching TV, eating junk food, smoking cigarettes and talking on the phone. When you see me, I'm going to be fat as a pig. No one will ever hire me again, except for one of those biggest losers shows."

I laughed out loud. "When I see you, you're going to stop smoking and eat healthier. And speaking of that, I need to get back on my exercise program before I go back to work next week or Jeff will be on me. Ugh. I hate this."

"When we're together, baby, I want your belly swollen with my baby. No exercise for you other than in my bed."

I laughed again. "Stop it, Edward. You are too much. Get your fat ass off the couch and exercise, and you need to quit smoking."

"Hmm, I may need to rethink this relationship," he said, and then he laughed. "No, I guess not."

"Are you going out today?" I asked.

"Actually, I am," Edward said. "That director I was supposed to meet in New York? He's here in LA, so Roxanne, Bryce and I are having lunch with him. I think he's still interested in me, but I don't want to work for a while. Roxanne and Bryce are forcing me to go."

"You'd better go then," I said. "I'll wait for your call around five your time for our date."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up, baby," Edward said. "I really do love you, you know. You're what I'm living for."

"I love you, too," I said.

When Jeff came home at five, I had my workout clothes on, and I had run a few miles on the treadmill in our exercise room. I was a hot and a little sweaty. He smiled when he saw me.

"Oh, you exercised!" he said. "It's good to see you get back to your normal routine. I was worried about you."

He leaned over to give me a kiss. "You are all sweaty. Don't get too close to me, okay? I don't have time to take a shower before the game."

"Okay," I said, doing my best to drip on him. Bastard. "Boys' night out?" I said.

"Yup," he said. "What are you planning to do?"

"Oh," I said. "I may do some cleaning in our closet. There are some things I want to get rid of."

"Sounds good," he said. "I'm going upstairs to change."

"Oh, by the way," I said as he walked up the stairs. "I start back to work next week."

He smiled broadly. "Yeah, it's about time. You've been goofing off long enough." He laughed, and then he continued up the stairs. I wanted to throw something at him.

_Whoa! $2 million dollars! And Jeff doesn't know about it, nor will he be getting any of it, we hope. Things are falling into place. But first, a little phone-sex-in-the-closet. Review? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer. You know why._

_So many of you just want to jump ahead and send Bella to California. I get it-you can't stand Jeff either. And I'm getting legal advice about how to handle her divorce. Tut, tut! Yes, she could just leave, but that's not Bella, and that's not my story._

_Bella is doing this on HER terms, so HOLD ON, people. She'll get there. But in the meantime, she's in the closet ready for some hot phone sex with Edward. Oh, yeah! Wish it was me!_

**BPOV**

I was excited and waiting in my closet for Edward to call. It was ridiculous really, but I could hardly wait. I wasn't wearing anything but Edward's hoodie, which still smelled like him, and a pair of pink panties. At exactly seven o'clock, my phone buzzed and announced a call from Mr. A. Cooper. I turned on my Facetime app, and there he was in all his handsome, scruffy glory, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hello, love," he said, his eyes wide. He seemed almost giddy. "It's so wonderful to see your face. You look good! Your hair is different."

"Yeah, I had it cut a bit," I said. "You like?" I turned my head and whirled it around a bit.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice. I wish I could run my hands through it." He smiled a big goofy grin. "So where are you exactly?"

"I'm in my closet," I said. "You did tell me to go to the closet where I had my revelation orgasm, right? Well, here we are. Would you like a tour?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it looks pretty interesting. It's huge!"

"Uh, yeah, this side here," I moved the camera in my phone around. "This is Jeff's side of the closet. As you can see, he has a lot of clothes."

"How many fucking pairs of trousers does that jackass have? No one should have that many pairs of pants."

I laughed. "He is a bit of a clotheshorse. He has probably fifty or sixty pairs of pants, and about a hundred shirts. We haven't even got to his suits and ties and sweaters."

"That's just ridiculous," Edward said. "And you have the same?" He sounded a little scared to know the answer.

"No, not even close," I said. I showed him my side of the closet. "But I still have way too many clothes. That's what my revelation was about-all this excess. It's so stupid. I realized that when I was with you. You had everything you owned and needed in that one green bag. When you go through what we did, then you realize that things are just-things. I don't need them anymore."

"That's true baby. I own virtually nothing, even though I can afford whatever I want," Edward said. "Clothes are not important unless I have to go to a premiere, and then, I hate to admit, people dress me. I don't pay for anything. All these suits just show up in my hotel, and I pick one I like, and then I give it back after the event and go back to my T-shirts and jeans. And I get these best dressed awards. It's ridiculous."

"I don't want all these things here in my closet, Edward," I said. "I just want you."

"And I want you, sweetheart," Edward said, "Although I'm embarrassed that I have nothing to offer you. No house. No car. And since I lost my big green bag, I have to borrow my underpants from Bryce. I'm pathetic, baby."

"I don't care," I said, laughing. "You're the sweetest, kindest, sexiest man I know. I want you. And just be aware that when I come to you, I'll be bringing my own big green bag, and nothing else."

"That's all you need," Edward said. "I don't want that man's shit. Just you. And beware that I'll probably have a big slobby belly by then." He lifted up his shirt and he puffed out his belly so it looked big and hairy. "Isn't it gross?"

"Edward, stop it," I said, laughing. "You are hardly fat."

He laughed again. "Yeah, I'm going to start eating better and exercise. Maybe. I definitely want to quit smoking."

"Edward," I said longingly. "I wish I was coming tonight. It's so hard being here. Jeff is really starting to make me queasy when I'm around him. I'm nervous and scared that he'll find out what I'm doing, and he'll go ballistic."

"Do you think he'll hurt you?" Edward said, concerned. "Because if you do, you need to get out now."

"No, no, he'd never hurt me," I said. "Not physically anyway. He's just so controlling, and he thinks I like it. I guess I did before. I gave him permission."

"Roxanne said she'd call Julia Gordon's office tomorrow about a lawyer for you. I'll call you as soon as I know."

"Thanks," I said. "The sooner I can get going on it the better, although I do need to get back into my regular routine. If I file now, he'll think I've got mental problems from what happened in Canada. I don't want that. If I'm back at work and back doing all the things I did before, then-BAM-he won't know what hit him."

"Yeah, but I don't like some of the routine things you have to do," Edward said. "It's killing me."

"Killing you?" I laughed. "Try being me."

"Bella," Edward said. "Can I ask you a couple of really personal questions? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Uh, okay," I said.

"Did you and Jeff have sex a lot? And when you did have sex, um, was it good? Did he satisfy you?" He seemed embarrassed.

"I don't know if I'd call it a lot. Jeff is a very busy man who's out late every night of the week. We normally had sex on weekends after we were out together. Is it good? I don't have a lot of experience, but until I met you I thought it was good. I will say that Jeff's very selfish. It's usually about him. He doesn't ever satisfy me first or take time to make sure I feel good."

"Well, I will never treat you that way, sugar. Although I guess I did when we were at that hotel. I was a selfish bastard a couple of times, wasn't I?" He laughed.

I laughed, too. "Yeah, but don't you remember I told you it was the best sex I ever had? I meant that. You are very good lover."

Edward smiled broadly. "Thanks, baby. I like to make you feel good when we're in bed."

"Speaking of bed, I'm expecting a king-sized comfy bed when I come to California. And it better not be hard."

"Are you talking about me or the mattress?" Edward giggled.

"You are sooo crazy," I said, laughing. "I love you!

"Damn straight you do, sugar," Edward said. "And don't you forget it."

"What about that orgasm you promised me? I'm sitting here in the closet, all dressed up for you, and we're talking about my husband. Let's get down with the phone sex. That is why you called, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, a sly grin on his face. "First, I need to see what you're wearing."

I moved my phone so he could see I was wearing his hoodie. I had it unzipped a bit.

"Is that my hoodie?" he said. "I hoped you washed it."

"Nope, still smells like you. An erotic blend of cigarettes, sweat and some cologne you wear. I can't bear to wash it until I'm with you again, and I can smell the real thing."

"Oh my god, I hope I smell better than that when you get here. That sounds disgusting." He laughed out loud.

"What else are you wearing, sugar?" he teased me. "Show me!"

"I unzipped the hoodie a little more to show him there was nothing underneath on top and then pulled up the bottom to show him the panties.

"So..." he said, smirking. "I'm glad to see no push-up bra. You don't need it. And besides, your boobs are mine! I worship them, and your jerky husband better keep his hands off. Can you unzip it all the way? I want to see."

I unzipped it and let it fall off my shoulders so I stood there naked except for my pink panties. I wasn't sure how much he could see, but I heard a sound like a moan, so I knew it must have been enough.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward said. "You're killing me. If I could, I'd send you a plane ticket tonight and tell you to get out here."

"I wish I could," I said longingly.

"Well, okay. Is there somewhere for you to lie down besides the floor in that stadium-sized closet?"

"Uh, yeah. There's a low chest in the middle. That's where Jeff stores his hundreds of wool and cashmere sweaters."

"Uh, god, that's so...ridiculous. I have one sweater. One." He started laughing.

I laughed, too. It was so Edward to have one sweater. "Okay, stop getting off track," I said. "How can I concentrate when you keep making me laugh?"

"Okay, okay," he giggled again. "I'm in such a good mood tonight because I'm talking with you. I can't help myself. Okay, hop up on top of that chest and lie down, and show me with your phone that you're lying down."

I did as he asked. "Okay, here we go. I want you to close your eyes and think about us back at the hotel in the bed. And think about me touching you. Yeah, touch yourself how you'd want me to touch you, baby."

I did as he asked, and touched my breasts and then worked my way down so my hand was in my panties. I moaned a bit.

"Tell me what you're doing, baby," Edward said.

"I'm touching myself, Edward," I said, "But I'm pretending it's your fingers and not mine."

"Yeah, baby, and it feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it does," I said.

"I'm touching myself, too," he said softly, "And I'm thinking about you. How soft your skin is, the way you smell, and those cute little sounds you make when you're hot and wet for me."

"Oh, Edward," I said, getting a little flushed.

"Take off those panties, love," Edward said. "Then show me that you're naked for me."

I did as he asked. I was getting even more turned on.

"Pull your knees up," Edward said in his soft, sexy voice. "And keep stroking yourself until you're nice and wet."

"Hmm," I said, and I did as he asked. I was really getting turned on by just his voice.

"Do you feel my long fingers in you, baby?" he whispered. "Now they are starting to go deeper and my thumb is brushing against that little love button, and it's driving you crazy."

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

Edward's voice was like magic, and I was responding to everything he said. His voice and my hands were really bringing me to a peak. My eyes were shut, and I was imaging he was with me in the closet. _Damn, he was seductive._

I got lost in the spell of his voice and how good I felt listening to it. It was like he was right there next to me, caressing me. He urged my fingers to be more demanding, and I could feel my orgasm building.

"Are you close, love?" he said low and seductively. "Because I can hear that you are."

"Yes, oh god, Edward," I said, and I closed my eyes and arched my back.

"You're insides are starting to feel like a spring-tight and ready to let go. You're starting to tighten up around my fingers," he whispered seductively. "When I say so, you're going to press down hard on the special spot, and you're going to come."

"Yes, yes, please, now," I said, almost panting.

"Now, love" he whispered. "Come for me, Bella."

I let out a loud moan as my orgasm ripped through me, and I could hear Edward's delighted laughter in the background.

When I could finally catch my breath, I started laughing.

"You-you," I said. "How did you do that over the phone? It-it was unbelievable."

"I know," he said with great satisfaction. "You were really fun to do this with."

"Have you done that a lot?" I asked, breathlessly. "You're good at it."

"I've only done it one other time. It was in one of my movie scripts a long time ago. I tried it once and it didn't work quite as well as it did with you. I think we need to do this again soon. It's fun!"

"Well, it was almost like you were here," I said. "But I prefer the real thing."

"Yeah, me, too, sugar, me, too," Edward said.

I decided to move out of the closet, so I took my phone to my bedroom and I laid on the bed, and we talked for hours.

"I forgot to tell you," Edward said. "I'm taking driving lessons! Me? Can you believe it? Bryce found his guy who has a driving school, so he signed me up. I'm going out driving with him tomorrow. I'm pretty excited."

"But I wanted to teach you to drive," I said, pouting. "Boo. I'm not happy."

"I want to be able to drive and have a car when you get here," Edward said. "I'm tired of having people drive me around. I'm going to buy an old man car-a Toyota or a Buick or something-so the paparazzi can't find me. They'll expect me to be driving a Mercedes or BMW. I may buy one of those at some point, but I really just want to be anonymous and drive. I hope I can learn how. Is it difficult?"

I laughed. "Oh, Edward. You'll be fine. If fifteen-year-old girls can learn, you can learn. And I'll look forward to you picking me up at the airport."

"Yeah, I can do that, can't I?" Edward said. "And take you to dinner at The Palm. Yeah."

"Oh, Edward," I said. "What about Roger? Have you heard from him?

"Oh, glad you mentioned it. He called this afternoon, and he and Ginger are flying back this weekend. He still needs a few months to recover and go through some therapy, but he asked if he could some back to work for me, and I said yes, of course."

"Give him my best. He saved my life."

"He asked about you," Edward said. "He asked if we were together, and I told him not yet because you had to get divorced. He said we made a nice couple."

"He did?" I was a bit shocked. He hadn't liked me very much.

"Oh, yeah. I told him how I feel about you, and he said to go after you, so I'd say that was an endorsement."

"Well, that makes me happy," I said. "He didn't like me much before."

Edward and I finally wrapped up our phone conversation after ten o'clock. It was bittersweet to say good-bye. He promised to call the next day with information about the lawyer and let me know how his first driving lesson went.

After we hung up, I took a shower, hid my hoodie back in the closet, put on my pajamas and went to bed.

Someone roused me out of a deep sleep, smelling like liquor. Ugh! I looked at the clock and it was after one o'clock.

"Hey, baby," Jeff said, clumsily kissing my ear.

"You're drunk," I said, moving my head to avoid his liquor-laden breath. "I hope you didn't drive home."

"No, Doug gave me a ride. My car is at Aaron's house. You'll need to give me a ride there in the morning so I can get to work."

He leaned in and started kissing my face, his mouth dangerously close to mine. I tried to wiggle out from under him, but he grabbed my arms and kept me from moving. "I want you," he said, breathing heavily. His mouth moved down my neck, and one of his hands roughly pushed up my pajama top to get to my breasts. He took one in his mouth.

"Jeff," I said breathlessly. "I have my period. We need to wait for a few days. Please."

"No!" he said. "I'm tired of waiting. I want you now." His hand moved down and hooked onto the side of my pajama pants, and he started to pull them down.

"Jeff, please," I begged. "We'll mess up the bed."

"Don't care," he mumbled. "You're mine." He pulled my pants off. Then he leaned back on his knees. "Go get a towel," he said. "And get rid of whatever is blocking my way."

I glared at him, but his eyes were wild. I was a bit scared of him. I got up and headed for the bathroom.

_Shit!_ This was messing up my birth control strategy. I knew he wouldn't use a condom, and I had nothing to use. I hoped there was enough of the shot in my bloodstream to keep me safe. I moved slowly, trying to stall for time.

"Hurry up, baby," Jeff was yelling. "I'm waiting."

I walked back in the bedroom with a towel which I placed in the middle of the bed, and I laid on top of it.

"Sorry, baby," he said, and he laughed. "I'm a little drunk."

"No kidding," I said, frowning.

"Oh, come on," Jeff said, smiling. "You know I love you. And I want you so much. I can't wait any longer. You are the sexiest lady I know." He leaned down and tenderly kissed me, his hands moving over me.

_Think of Edward, think of Edward,_ was all that was running through my mind as I prepared for Jeff to take me. I knew that my body would probably betray me, give in to Jeff and respond to him. When we got to a certain point, I would be a willing participant in his lovemaking.

Jeff's hand moved down and touched me gently, his fingers sliding inside. His lips softly touched mine, and we kissed. Jeff removed his fingers and he slowly slid inside. I had my eyes closed tightly, and I was thinking of Edward as Jeff moved inside me, kissing me, whispering how much he loved me. When he picked up the pace, I responded as I knew I would, my body betraying me no matter how much I didn't want it to.

I closed my mind and went with it, enjoying the feeling of him inside me, holding me, even if I didn't want it to be him. I was thinking of Edward. Just as Jeff was close to coming, his phone that was on the bedside table buzzed loudly. Jeff stopped for a moment, and then he continued. It buzzed again. Jeff paused, still inside me, and answered the phone. "What!" He clearly was not happy at the interruption.

I froze at that point, and didn't move, Jeff still inside me. "Shit!" he said. "Yeah, okay, I'm on my way. Yes."

Jeff threw his phone on the bed and pulled out of me. "What's going on?" I asked. I was glad that he stopped, but also not glad that he stopped.

"Doug got picked up by the police for a DUI. I have to go bail him out of jail."

"What? Why you? What about his wife?"

"She refused. Told him to stay in jail," Jeff said. "He brought me home, Bella, and then he got picked up. Can you imagine if it was me? How would that look on my record? I'd never be able to run for City Council. I owe him."

I rolled my eyes. Jeff leaned over and gave me a soft kiss. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay," I said. I was pissed off and relieved at the same time.

Jeff got dressed quickly and left the house, taking my car. I laid in bed until after he left, and then I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. I curled up in a chair in the family room, and sipped my wine. I had so many conflicting emotions. I desperately wanted to call Edward, but I knew I couldn't. He'd told me not to tell him about sex with Jeff.

_Oh my god, what was I doing?_ I put my head in my hands. I was so confused. Edward was so carefree and fun. With him, there were no rules. He didn't care how I dressed or what I did. His lovemaking was uninhabited and all about mutual pleasure. He said he loved me and wanted to be with me, but he had made no promises. What if I went to California, and he ran off with one of his actress friends? How well did I really know him? Could I trust him?

Jeff on the other hand was all about reliability. Life was a series of events that had guidelines and protocols, and if you followed them, you achieved success and wealth. He was predictable. If he said he was going to do something, he did it. But could I live with all his...restriction? Did I really love him?

In my own way, I loved both of them. I craved Edward's free spirit and the unpredictability of a relationship with him. He was rich beyond belief, and yet he was humble and sweet. Our life would be a series of adventures. He made me feel things nobody else ever had.

With Jeff, I knew exactly where I stood and what my role was. When he achieved political success, I would be right there beside him. He was stable, handsome and on his way up. He was also arrogant and demanding, but he could, at times, be tender and sweet. And he wasn't a bad lover.

_Which was me?_ I had bought into Jeff's dream for the past five years. Now suddenly, I wanted to embrace Edward's dream.

After I drank the wine, I had a brief cry, and then I went to bed. I still had no idea how I was going to get out of this marriage and get to Edward. Life was just too fucking complicated.

When I woke up the next morning, it was early, but Jeff was already up. I grabbed my robe and headed down to the kitchen. Jeff was eating a bagel, drinking orange juice and reading the newspaper. I looked longingly at the coffee maker, but I decided to wait until after he left. I didn't want any arguments this morning.

"Hi," I said to him as I opened the refrigerator door.

"Hi," he said, smiling at me. God, he really was a handsome man with his black hair and blue eyes, his crisp shirt and tie and perfectly tailored black designer suit. My heart hurt for a moment. He still could make me feel something.

"I didn't hear you come home," I said, getting out the eggs.

"Yeah, it was very late. Around three," he said. "Doug's wife barely let him in the house. He's picking me up so I can get my car. You don't have to take me."

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked, holding up the eggs. "I'm making a veggie omelet. I could make you one?" I suddenly felt a great need to be sweet to him.

"No, thanks, hon," Jeff said, smiling up me. "I appreciate the thought, but I've got to go." He got up and walked over to me, engulfing me in his arms and giving me a passionate kiss that almost left me breathless. It totally threw me off guard.

"I'm sorry about last night," he whispered in my ear as he held me close.

"It's okay," I whispered back. This was the kind of affection that I lived for when we were dating. It was almost like he knew something was different, and he was trying to woo me back. _Damn it!_ I wanted to hate this man so much, and at this moment, I couldn't.

Jeff's phone buzzed, so I knew Doug was probably out front waiting for him. He gave me another quick squeeze, and then he grabbed his briefcase. "I won't be home until late," he said. "Dinner with the mayor tonight. Wait up for me?" His blue eyes were intense on me.

"I'll try," I said, smiling at him. "Have a great day."

After Jeff left, I made a pot of coffee and my omelet. I was feeling sick about all this deception and lying. I wanted Edward so much, but I was feeling so guilty about Jeff. _What was I doing?_ Maybe I did needed professional help.

After I finished the omelet and several cups of coffee, I took a shower and got dressed. I had no idea what I was going to do today. I looked at my phone and saw that Edward had called. I rang him back.

"Hello, love," he said in the funny little way he had. "How are you today?"

"Uh, tired," I said. "I didn't sleep. Jeff had a lot to drink at the baseball game, and the guy who drove him home got a DUI, so Jeff had to bail him out of jail in the middle of the night."

"That's interesting. Did the bastard go to work?"

"Yes, he's at work," I said. "What's up?" I was trying to be upbeat.

"Roxanne found a divorce lawyer for you in Chicago."

"Oh!" was all I said.

"You don't sound very excited," Edward said warily. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, no," I said. "I'm just not myself today. I'm feeling very confused. I may have to go get some counseling or something."

"Confused about what?" he asked.

"Everything," I said, and then I burst into tears.

"Baby, please don't cry," Edward said. "Did Jeff do something to you? Make you have sex? What is it?"

"No, no," I said. "He's been pretty nice. It's just so hard to do this."

"Well, do you still want to talk to this divorce lawyer? Do you want me to stop calling you?"

"No, no, please don't leave me," I sobbed. "I need you, so much. I wish I was coming there today. It's so hard for me to act like everything's okay when it's not. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay," Edward said. "Here, I'll give you the phone number, and if you want to talk to this woman, call her. Maybe you should go back to bed for a bit and calm down. I have to go for my driving lesson, but I'll check back with you later."

"O-okay," I said. "I'm just so scared, Edward."

"I know, sugar, I know," Edward said. "Be strong. For me, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too," I said, but it was just a whisper.

I poured myself another cup of coffee, and I looked at the phone number written down on a slip of paper in front of me. Judy Norton. Divorce lawyer. Could I do this? I got out the phone and dialed her number.

_As I said, Bella still has feelings for Jeff, but she is moving ahead. So, hang on-we're just getting started. Next up: the divorce lawyer. _

_Love it when you tell me you reactions and ideas, so keep them coming._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward. Poor Bella is feeling confused and stressed, but she is taking an important next step._

"Norton Faulkner Richmond Law Firm," a pleasant voice answered.

"Uh, Judy Norton, please," I said. I was nervous.

"One moment, please," the voice said, and I was obviously transferred.

"Judy Norton's office," another pleasant voice answered. "Whom may I ask is calling?"

"Uh, Bella, I mean, Isabella Swan," I said, nervously. My voice was very weak.

"Ms. Swan, we've been expecting your call. Ms. Norton has an opening at one p.m. today. Are you available to meet with her at that time?"

"Uh, yes, yes, I am," I said. _Wow. That was quick!_ Now I was really nervous.

"Excellent," she said, and then she gave me details on the office location. It was a very upscale address in downtown Chicago on the top floor of a high-rise. I'd better dress up for this one.

At twelve-forty-five, I was parking my car in an expensive valet parking lot. Thank heavens I had scraped together some cash or Jeff would be wondering what I was doing downtown at this address. _Good grief!_ Is that what my life had come to? I worked hard, but had no money of my own, even for parking. No wonder I needed a divorce!

I took the elevator to the fortieth floor. I wore a simple classic dress and heeled sandals, and my hair was clean and styled. I hoped I didn't look like a total loser.

The law firm was all glass, and the furniture and decor were black and white. Even the reception staff wore black and white. It was like being in a black and white magazine ad. I was ushered into Judy Norton's office a few minutes after one o'clock. At least she was punctual.

Judy was a formidable, but attractive woman in her late forties or early fifties. She wore an expensive black designer suit with a white silk blouse. She had black framed eyeglasses, and she wore red lipstick._ Finally some color!_ She stood to shake my hand when I walked in.

"Ms. Swan," she said pleasantly, putting me a little more at ease. I wondered how much of my two million dollars would be left after I was done with her.

"When Roxanne Stern calls, I pay attention," she said and smiled. "I understand you need assistance with a divorce?"

"Yes," I said. "My husband is in politics-an up-and comer at this point-but he knows so many people."

"I see," she said. "Does this have anything to do with one of Roxanne's clients? That's usually why she calls me."

"Well, yes," I answered, embarrassed. _God, this was mortifying!_

"I met Edward Cullen a few weeks ago during a rather interesting ordeal, and, uh, I realized that my life was not what I wanted it to be, so, yes, I need a divorce." _Geez, what a lame explanation, and I had used the word,_ 'ordeal.' _Fuck me._ I was pathetic.

She didn't say anything, just looked at me intently. "Let's cut the shit, Ms. Swan," she said. "You had a sexual affair with Edward, and now you want to ditch your husband and be with him. The movie star." She had a gloating look on her face.

Now I was pissed. Really pissed. "Yes," I said defiantly. "Exactly."

"I met Edward and his bodyguard on a plane from London. The plane had mechanical problems, and we had to make an emergency landing in Canada. We were taken to a hotel that was bombed, and we were held hostage by terrorists. Edward's bodyguard was captured and shot, and Edward and I were locked up in a hotel suite for days on end, and then we were left to die when they blew up the hotel before they tried to leave the country. If not for a few kitchen employees, I wouldn't be sitting here. And during my ordeal, I realized that the life I was living here in Chicago with my controlling, egotistical husband was not what I wanted. So, let's cut the shit, Ms. Norton. Are you going to represent me or not?"

The stunned look on her face was priceless, but then she quickly recovered her composure. "I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," she said quietly. "I didn't realize you were there or Mr. Cullen either. I saw it on television. It must have been traumatic."

"It was," I said. "But it made very clear some things in my life that I had been hiding from. I'm ready to face those now. With your help."

"Okay," she said, a smile on her red lips. "Let's get to work."

I told Judy, as I now called her, about my marriage to Jeff. She cringed a bit when I told her about the push-up bra, the deceit to get birth control using a designer purse as a ploy, and how I didn't have enough of my own money to pay for valet parking at her office.

"Is your husband abusive? Does he hit you?"

"No," I said. "He's controlling, but not abusive, at least not physically. He has in his mind a certain way he wants me to act, and when I don't, he makes me feel very inadequate. I'm a very smart person, Judy. I have an executive level job, and I have social skills. I'm just not what he wants." '

"Does your husband sleep around?" she asked me, point blank.

"I don't think so," I said. "I've never suspected it, but it wouldn't surprise me. He's very attractive, and women are drawn to him."

"Did you have sex with Edward Cullen?" she asked me. "Don't lie. We can't do business if you lie to me about anything."

"I wouldn't lie," I said. "Yes, I had sex with Edward."

"What are your plans after you get divorced?" she asked. I told her about going to California to be with Edward, a possible job transfer with my company, and then I told her about the two million dollars.

"I need to make sure Jeff doesn't get any of that money," I said. "It's mine, and he'll take at least half of it, or all of it if he can."

"All right," Judy said. "Here's what we're going to do. Monday, when you go back to work, give your company attorney my card and have him call me. We are going to protect your money. Next, we're going to put a little tail on your hubby for a few weeks to see where he goes and who he's with. Can you get me his schedule?"

I smiled. "Are you kidding? He posts it on the refrigerator for me every week, and it's in great detail."

"Perfect!" she said, clapping her hands. "Scan it and email it to me. And, Bella? I would like you to see a psychiatrist to talk about what happened to you. I can almost predict that your husband will say you are having mental issues, and we need to rule that out. Also, it might be good for you to talk to someone about what happened to you. Have you talked to your husband about it at all?"

"No," I said. "He hasn't even asked me. Either he doesn't want to know or he doesn't care. I think it's the latter. He's very wrapped up in his career and political ambitions."

"Does he have any idea you want a divorce?" she asked.

"No, I don't think he does," I said, and then the tears came streaming down my face. Judy grabbed a box of tissues and put them in front of me.

"I don't hate him," I said, wiping my tears. "I just-just can't live his lifestyle any more. If I stay, I'll get pregnant and have his babies, and I'll never be free. If I leave now, before he runs for office, then it won't be scandalous for him, and he can start fresh with someone who wants what he wants. It won't hurt his career or his ambitions."

"He's not a bad person, really he's not. Why does this hurt so bad?" I put my head down on her desk and sobbed.

Judy reached over and grabbed my hand. "It's always hard," she said. "You loved him once, and you probably still do. But you're heading in different directions. It's hard, but you'll get through it."

I dabbed my eyes again and looked at Judy. "So, what happens next?"

"We wait two weeks. You see the psychiatrist, we find out what's going on with your husband, we put your money in a safe place, and then, we see where we're at. The next step is serving him the papers. I would suggest at that point that you have another place to stay here in Chicago, or do you want to put him out of the house?"

"God, no," I said. "That's his house. I don't even know if my name is on the mortgage. I don't want any of his stuff. "

"My assistant, Ms. Reynolds, will help you schedule the psych eval, and she can also find you a place to live temporarily when we file. Until that time, it's business as usual, sad to say. Go to work, go home, all your normal activities. If he gets abusive at any point or threatens you, call me anytime, day or night."

"Okay," I said. Now I was really scared.

"Are you in regular contact with Mr. Cullen?" she asked as she pulled out her card.

"Yes," I said. "We talk almost daily, but he's listed under a different name on my phone and in my email. I've also been in communication with his manager, Bryce Jeffers. Jeff would probably think they are business people I work with."

"Be careful," Judy said. "If he starts to suspect something, that's the first place he'll look."

I stood up to leave, my eyes red and swollen. "Thank you," I said. "Sorry I'm such a baby."

She walked over and hugged me. "It's hard. I know. I'm divorced myself."

"Really?" I asked. "And now you're happy?"

"Yeah, now I'm single," she said and laughed. "I do have a man in my life though. I just don't like to be too attached."

"See you in two weeks, Bella," Judy said. "Stop on the way out and see Ms. Reynolds. She'll take care of you."

I was exhausted by the time I got home from the lawyer's office. It was close to four o'clock, and I had planned to make dinner for the two of us. It was a rare night when Jeff was home. I quickly changed clothes and touched up my makeup so he couldn't tell I'd been crying. I had sent Edward a quick text to tell him not to call tonight, but I would touch base with him tomorrow.

I poured myself a glass of Chardonnay while I made a salad and then prepared to cook chicken fettuccine. It was my specialty and Jeff's favorite meal. I was on my second glass of wine when Jeff arrived home. He smiled when he walked into the kitchen, "Is that chicken fettuccine I smell?" he said as he kissed me and mussed my hair.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "It's been a while since I made it. You're rarely home for dinner."

Jeff changed out of his suit into faded jeans and a button-down shirt, and his feet were bare. It made me smile, and it gave me a sharp pain of remorse at the same time. This was how we were at the start of our relationship-casual, friendly, sexy. Making dinner together and drinking wine. Talking about our day. _Why wasn't it always like this?_

Jeff put his arms around me and kissed me, while at the same time pushing my wine glass away from me. "Baby, please don't drink," he said in my ear. "Not good for pregnancy prospects, and we can't have any babies with problems, now, can we? Maybe we should get you some vitamins to start taking? Hm?"

I stiffened up in his arms, and I pulled away. The nostalgia about the good old days was gone immediately. "Jeff," I said. "I'm not pregnant yet. I'm just finishing my period. Can I not enjoy a glass of wine with dinner? You can't control everything I do!" I was almost shouting at him.

His eyes got dark, and his face was a mask of disappointment. "Bella, we talked about this. This is all part of the grand plan, and we're getting ready to execute that plan. You have a very important role. Why are you defying me?" He was angry now.

"I'm not a child, Jeff," I said. "Don't I have a say? What if I don't want to get pregnant right now?"

"You promised," Jeff said sternly. "We have a plan."

Suddenly, I panicked. This was not business as usual. I had to cool it a bit. I had my own plan to execute. I took a deep breath and hung my head. When I looked up, Jeff's eyes were still angry, and I had tears in mine.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I-I don't know what came over me. I just want a glass of wine with dinner. Then I promise I won't drink any more."

Jeff relaxed and pulled me to him, his arms tight around me. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, too," he said. "I forgot that you just got home, and you're still not yourself. Of course you can have a glass of wine with dinner. But just one." He kissed the top of my head.

I cried a little bit for effect, and then I pulled away. "Let me finish dinner, okay?" I said, smiling through my tears. "Keep me company while I cook?"

Jeff flashed a big grin. "Okay," he said, and he poured himself a big glass of wine and sat on a bar stool. "Guess what happened today?" he said, and then he proceeded to tell me a long, boring story about someone at the bank. I nodded and said, "uh huh," every now and then to let him think I was listening.

Dinner was delicious, and Jeff drank a lot of wine. I finished my one glass, and Jeff smiled and took my glass away, repeating that this was the "last one for a while." I wanted to whack him over the head with the bottle.

While I cleaned up after dinner, Jeff took a call in the other room. I could hear he was excited. "Bella!" he yelled. "Guess who's at Doug's house? Deputy Mayor Jim Chambers. He's asking for me. I'm heading over there for a bit. Want to come with me?"

"No, sorry, honey," I said. "I'm really tired. You go, but you shouldn't drive. You had all that wine."_ Yeah, you bastard!_

"Hey, can someone give me a ride?" he said into the phone as he stood in front of me. "Jessica will pick me up in ten minutes? Great! Okay, see you soon."

Jessica? I smiled. Could it be any more perfect?

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Jeff said, although I knew he didn't want me there.

"No, no, you go ahead," I said. "Have fun."

Jeff ran upstairs to get his shoes, and within ten minutes Jessica was tooting the horn in the driveway, and he was gone. I finally breathed a sigh of relief. This business as usual was hard work, and I had almost blown it.

First thing I did was get out a new wine glass and pour myself a glass of wine. Then I got my phone and called Edward.

"I thought the bastard was home tonight," Edward said. "Is everything all right?"

"He's off with Jessica to chit chat with the deputy mayor. He couldn't get out of the house fast enough."

"Good!" Edward said. "Then I get to have you for the evening. How are you, my love? You were a little upset this morning. Did your day get any better?"

"Well, it had its ups and downs."

I told him about my meeting with Judy, our plans moving forward and about Jeff's control of the wine.

"He really is a bastard," Edward said. "If I was there right now I'd kick his sorry ass."

"He'd probably want to kick my ass right now because I'm sitting here drinking the biggest glass of wine you can imagine," I said, giggling.

Then I got serious. "Oh, Edward, this is so hard," I said. "Every time I think I'm ready to move ahead with this divorce, I feel guilty about hurting Jeff, and then he treats me like I'm some-some...thing that he owns, and I want to kill him. I'm so confused. I need to keep it business as usual, but I keep freaking out."

"I know it's hard, sugar," Edward said. "But you can do it. Hang in there, and in a few weeks you'll be free, and we can be together."

"I need you, Edward," I said. "I feel like I'm being pulled apart here. I'm glad Judy recommended that psych evaluation. I sometimes think I'm losing it."

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said. "Just know that I'm here for you, love. Anytime, day or night, if you need me to come and get you, I will."

"Thanks," I said. "Let's talk about something more pleasant. How was your driving lesson?"

"Terrifying!" Edward said. "The instructor made me go out on the freeway right away. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. It's good I'm planning to buy an old man car, because that's exactly how I drive-like an old man. I was driving so slow, and everyone was weaving in and out around me, flipping me off. My instructor was getting scared. He kept telling me to speed up!"

I laughed out loud. "Oh, Edward. You always make me laugh. You'll be fine. You just need more practice. Are you going out tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I don't think I'll sleep a wink tonight worrying about it," Edward said. "Tomorrow I have to drive for two straight hours. I don't know if I can do it."

"Oh, stop being such a pussy," I said, laughing. "I haven't heard you call yourself that in a while, but you really are being a pussy here."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, love," Edward said, and he laughed, too. "Oh, news on a house. Bryce found a realtor who's taking me out this weekend to look at some homes. We talked on the phone, and I told her what I was looking for. I wish you could go with me."

"You go ahead," I said. "You know what you want. I can live anywhere. In fact, after I file the divorce papers, and Jeff throws me out, I'll be living in an apartment for a bit. I'm going to get a big green bag like yours tomorrow so I can leave in a hurry. I need to be ready."

"You think Jeff would throw you out?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, he'll be livid. That's why I need to leave first. One of the reasons I feel guilty is I really don't think he has any idea that I would do this. It'll be such a shock. I wish I could talk to him about it, or drop some hints, but Judy said not to do that."

"Yeah, well she knows best," Edward said. "I just want to make sure she protects you."

"I have faith in her," I said. "She's no bullshit. And I like that she's got someone spying on Jeff. I'm really interested in that information."

"Yeah, the bastard. I'll bet he's got someone on the side, like that Jessica person."

"I really don't know, and I've never suspected, so I guess I'll be shocked, too."

Edward and I talked for several more hours, and then I washed my wine glass and went to bed.

It was late when Jeff came home. I was anticipating that he'd want sex, but I was surprised when he didn't. "Hey, sorry to wake you," he whispered, when I rolled over and opened my eyes. "Go back to sleep. I'd love to start on that baby-making tonight, but you had that wine, so it's a no-go."

"Oh, yeah," I said, relieved.

"Hey, you need to make an appointment with Dr. Martin," Edward said. "He'll get you ready to get pregnant. We had a great conversation about it on the golf course."

"Hmm," I said. Yup, just as I suspected. So much for patient privacy. I should turn that doctor in for a HIPAA violation.

"He told me about different techniques and positions and times of the month when we're more likely to create a boy," Jeff said. "I'd prefer to have a son for our first child."

"Yeah, good idea," I said, and then I yawned. "You can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Jeff said, chuckling. "Let's talk about it at breakfast." And then he rolled over and went to sleep, and I spent most of the night awake, worried, and feeling very alone.

_Review? _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for giving us Edward and Bella. _

_Jeff just won't let this baby thing go, will he? But Bella is moving ahead in her own way, regardless of his plans and expectations._

**BPOV**

Jeff was making a lot of noise the next morning, which he always did when he wanted me to get up and talk to him. I could take a hint. He wanted to discuss this "immaculate conception" that he was planning. That's the only way it would happen, too. I secretly smiled to myself.

I got up and put on my robe as Jeff was tying his tie. "Oh, you're up," he said. "Let's have breakfast together. There are some things I want to discuss."

"Sure," I said, unenthusiastically. I knew what was coming, and I didn't want to appear too eager. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want us to start eating healthy. I bought some organic Greek yogurt and some granola yesterday. That and orange juice would be great."

"Okay," I said, heading sleepily down the stairs to the kitchen.

I found the yogurt in the refrigerator. It was plain, unflavored. Not even vanilla. _Ugh._ Sounded gross. The "organic" granola looked like it had rocks and sticks in it when I poured it over my yogurt. _I was expected to eat this?_ All I wanted was a very large coffee with cream and a chocolate croissant.

Jeff sat next to me and scooped up his own yogurt and granola. "Doesn't this look good!" he said enthusiastically.

"It's kinda boring," I said. "The yogurt has no flavor. Can we get vanilla next time? Or honey?"

"It's not that bad," Jeff said. "I'll see how much sugar is in the vanilla one. We have to be careful. We want to make a perfect baby, don't we? And that involves not just you, but me, too. We're both going to eat healthy."

"That's a good idea," I said, as I choked down more of the rocks and sticks. That's what they tasted like, too.

"I want you to call Dr. Martin today and schedule a pre-pregnancy appointment," Jeff said. "I want everything to be perfect. We discussed it on the golf course last week."

"You're not supposed to discuss my private medical issues with my doctor," I said, frowning at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Isabella," Jeff said. _Ooh, he must be irritated-he called me Isabella_. "As I said, this concerns me, too. I told him I'd really like to have a son to carry on my legacy, and he gave me some pointers on how to get you pregnant with a boy. He said they weren't scientific methods, but some of them worked for his other patients."

"What exactly does that involve?" I was curious.

"Well, some of it I won't like, like abstaining from sex for four to five days before you ovulate. We have to have sex right at the time you're ovulating for a boy," he said. "And there are different positions that work best, because you need deep penetration. Fortunately, I'm good at that."

"Hmm," was all I said as I took another spoonful of rocks and sticks.

"And there are a few other things, like having you eat red meat before we have sex, stuff like that," he said, and then he smirked. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it? I can't wait to try it."

I shook my head. _Oh my god, could this be any more weird?_

"This is all part of our plan, Isabella," Jeff said. _There's that name again._ "You play a very important part in the plan, so don't blow it." He seemed a little bit pissed off, but I wasn't ready for him to think I was a totally willing partner.

"Yeah, I know," I said, apologetically. "It's a little scary for me. What if I don't get pregnant right away? You making it stressful won't help me get pregnant, at least that's what I hear."

"You're right," Jeff said. I was shocked. "Sorry. I am coming across a little demanding, but it's just that I want this so bad, do you understand?"

"Yes," I said. "But you need to understand the pressure you're putting me under. I just won't magically get pregnant because you want me to. Can't we just let it happen naturally without all this...witchcraft?"

Jeff smiled, and then he laughed. "You're really cute, you know?" He leaned over and kissed me. "And you need to brush your teeth." I frowned again. _Could I do nothing right for this man?_

"Why don't you do some reading on pregnancy? I'll bet Dr. Martin's staff can recommend some books for you. You may be more relaxed if you know what to expect."

"Yeah, good idea," I said. "I'll do that."

"I've gotta run," Jeff said, wiping his mouth and standing up. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I'm going to call and make that appointment, and then I'm going to go buy some healthy food, take some things to the dry cleaners, and, you know, get ready for work next week."

"Sounds good," Jeff said, and he dug in his wallet. "Here's some money for you." He gave me $200 cash. "Buy yourself some books and something new to wear to work."

I looked at the money. I knew what it was going to buy, and it wasn't an outfit for work or some books on pregnancy. I smiled. "What time will you be home tonight?"

"Around seven-thirty," Jeff said. "The boys and I are going to play some basketball after work and then have a beer. Have some dinner ready for me when I get home. And remember-healthy!" He kissed my cheek, and he was gone.

As soon as he left the house, I threw the yogurt with rocks and sticks into the trash. The first place I was going was the nearest coffee house.

Before I left, I called Dr. Martin's office. I knew if I didn't make the appointment that Jeff would. _Bastard!_

"Dr. Martin's office," the receptionist answered when I called. "How may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, this is Isabella Swan, and I'd like to set up an appointment with Dr. Martin. My husband and I are thinking about getting pregnant, so I want to, you know, get things checked out."

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Swan. We've been expecting your call. Your husband already called this morning. Unfortunately, Dr. Martin is on vacation for the next two weeks, so the earliest I can get you in is three weeks from Tuesday at three o'clock. Does that work for you?"

I was hugging myself with glee. _Perfect!_ "Yes, that would be fine," I said. "Um, can you recommend some books on pregnancy for someone who's never been pregnant before? I think I'd like to know what to expect."

"Of course," she said pleasantly. "We have a reading list. If you give me your email, I'll send the list to you."

"Wonderful!" I said, and I gave her my email. I planned to buy one or two of them today to keep Jeff off my back. Knowing him, he'd buy every book on the list, and then quiz me to make sure I read them.

After making the appointment, I got dressed for my day. I was a little excited. I was going to take Jeff's money and buy my own big green bag like Edward's that I would take with me when I left this house for good. I was going to start secretly stashing things in it so I was ready to go. I wanted to call Edward and tell him, but I knew he was probably at his driving lesson, and I couldn't distract him. I'd have to catch up with him later.

My first stop after I left home was a coffee house where I drank a very large cup of dark roast coffee with lots of cream and ate a giant chocolate croissant. THIS was my kind of breakfast.

My next stops were at several discount stores where I looked at luggage. I needed a large, sturdy canvas duffle bag in army green, like Edward's. It had to be large enough to hold my life when I left Jeff and small enough for me to carry on the plane. It was scary and thrilling at the same time.

In the third store, I found what I was looking for. It was the perfect size and weight, and it was sixty-five dollars. I felt great satisfaction when I walked out of the store, and then I felt paranoid that someone would see me and wonder what I was doing. Where was I going to hide it so Jeff wouldn't find it? I could hide it in my vehicle for now, but I would probably have to bring it to work and keep it in my office. Jeff never came there. I'd have to sneak clothes and other items into it as I could. A little every day.

My next stop was the dry cleaners. I had grabbed my suits and several pairs of Jeff's pants on my way out of our house. I placed the clothes on the counter while waiting for the clerk. "Have you checked all the pockets?" she asked.

"No, I'll do that now," I said. Jeff occasionally left some cash or credit cards in his pants pockets. As I searched the second pair of pants, I felt something in the pocket. I pulled it out. _A lipstick! And it wasn't mine!_

For a moment, I felt this intense, blinding stab of jealousy. _My god, he really is cheating!_ When my head cleared, I realized that this was a good thing. It would help in my divorce case, and seriously, who was I to get upset about cheating. Like I hadn't?

I took the lipstick and put it in my pocket. What if it was Jessica's? I felt that stab of jealousy again. Isn't this what I wanted? God, I needed to talk to Edward.

I sat in my car and called Edward's number. My hands were shaking. He answered right away. "What's up, love? I was hoping you'd call." He sounded very relaxed and in a good mood.

"He's doing it!" I said breathlessly. "He's cheating on me!" My heart was beating very fast, and I felt like I was going to throw up that croissant.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Edward said softly. "Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know!" I said, and then I let out a sob. "It's just such a shock. Oh, Edward, I don't want him anymore, but it seems I don't want anyone else to have him either."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Edward said, soothingly. "You haven't totally disengaged from him yet. Do you think it's Jessica? Is that why you're so upset?"

I sniffled "Yeah, maybe. I wanted him to cheat, and then when I find evidence that he did-lipstick-there's a lipstick in his pocket and it's not mine-I lose it." I sobbed again.

"A lipstick in his pocket doesn't necessarily mean he had sex with someone," Edward said. "He did take her to that event, didn't he? Maybe she left it in his car on purpose so it would be found, or maybe it just fell out of her purse, and he picked it up to give it back to her."

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably right," I said. I was feeling calmer now. "I don't know why you still want me, Edward. I'm a raving lunatic." I laughed a little through my tears.

"And you think I'm not?"Edward said. "Pfft! You should have seen me driving this morning. The instructor almost had a nervous breakdown. He told me he needs a few days off before our next lesson. I am the world's worst driver."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, Edward, you always make me laugh," I said.

"It's okay, love. You're not crazy. What happened in Canada changed us," Edward said. "I know I'm not the same person. When are you seeing that psychiatrist? I think I need to see one, too. I'm going to ask Bryce about that today."

"I go tomorrow morning," I said. "I'm looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. I'll call you afterwards and let you know if I'm still sane."

"I'm sure you're sane," Edward said, laughing. "I think talking to someone will get you through the painful parts that you need to let go. I know I haven't yet. I still have bad dreams almost every night, and I'm smoking way too much. I need you to hang onto, love. You're my safe place."

"And you're mine," I said, sighing. "Hey, guess what I just bought?"

"What? And it better not be another push-up bra!"

"No, silly, I bought a big army green duffle bag, like yours. I'm going to start putting things in it for when I come to California to be with you. You told me you had your life in your bag, and that's what I'm going to do-put my life in this bag. The life I want with you."

"Well, that's great, love. See? You're already one stop closer to me," Edward said. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms. And feel your boobs again, too."

"You really are a pervert, did you know that?" I said, laughing. "And, yeah, I can't wait for you to do that, too. My boobs miss you."

"So what's the bastard up to?" Edward asked. "And don't tell me if it involves sex. I can't handle that."

"No, no sex," I said, giggling. "I had a glass of wine last night, so he didn't want the possibility of producing a less than perfect son. Oh, did I tell you? He's decided that our baby has to be a boy. He talked to my doctor about all these freaky-deaky things to do to ensure we get pregnant with a boy. It's crazy."

"Really? I never knew you could do that," Edward said, chuckling.

"Me, neither," I said, giggling again. "Little does he know this will have to be the immaculate conception."

"Poor man, he's going to think he's not virile enough to get you pregnant," Edward said.

"No, he won't," I said. "He'll blame it on me. I already set the stage for that-telling him he's causing me stress. He thinks I'll relax more if I read all these books on pregnancy. I just got a reading list."

"He is absolutely fucking crazy," Edward said.

"Yeah, he is," I said. "He's so paranoid about things not being perfect that I don't think he'll touch me until after I see the doctor to get checked out, and luckily the doc is on vacation for two weeks."

"That's good," Edward said. "Jeff needs to keep his filthy hands off you. You're mine!"

"Oh, and it gets worse. Not only am I not allowed to drink coffee or wine, he's decided we have to eat healthy to produce this super baby. Both of us! He made me eat plain yogurt with this organic granola his morning. It was horrible! Tasted like rocks and sticks. Yuk. As soon as I left the house I had a large coffee and a chocolate croissant."

"That's my girl," Edward said, laughing. "I can see that you're definitely NOT the crazy one."

"I don't know," I said. "This business as usual is making me crazy. Now I have to go to the supermarket and buy all this healthy food. I have no idea what I'm going to cook. More rocks and sticks, I guess."

"Yeah, well, throw in a turd for that man to eat," Edward said, laughing hysterically. "Tell him it's healthy. He won't even know."

I laughed so hard I snorted. "Did I tell how good you make me feel, Edward?" I said, still laughing. "I can't wait to be with you. I love you so much."

"And I love you, too, sweet girl," Edward said. "I miss you every moment you're not here. We're good for one another."

"Yes, we are," I said. "So, the driving is not going well?"

"No, no," Edward said. "I'm a complete failure, and I'm giving the poor instructor a heart condition. I'm sure he's calling Bryce and asking for more money. You may just have to drive me around, love. I'm hopeless."

"Does your dad drive?" I asked. "Your mom?"

"Yeah, of course," he said.

"I can't believe you never learned to drive," I said. "That is just weird."

"Well, now you know why," Edward said. "My dad must have known something. I'm sure he's glad he never bought me a car."

"And the house? Still looking this weekend?"

"Yes. I'm excited. I'll take some photos with my phone, and you can tell me yes or no," he said.

"It's your house," I said. "You decide. I don't care if I live in a hut, I just want to be with you."

Edward and I talked a while longer, and then I went to the supermarket and loaded up on all kinds of organic healthy food. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought, as long as I stayed away from that nasty yogurt and the rocks and sticks. I also stopped by the bookstore and bought two books on pregnancy to show Jeff that I was interested. I wasn't necessarily going to read them.

I sneaked a glass of wine while I cooked dinner, and then I brushed my teeth so Jeff wouldn't know. _Yuk._ The combination was gross.

Jeff came home around eight, and he smelled like beer. I had dinner ready-chicken, rice and some organic vegetables. I had to admit, it looked pretty good.

Jeff grabbed me around the waist and kissed me on the mouth with his beer breath. _Ugh._ I hoped he couldn't taste the wine on mine.

"Dinner looks fabulous," he said. "And so do you." He bit my ear. I struggled out of his grasp.

"You're late," I said, teasingly. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

"Did you call the doctor's office today?" Jeff asked as we ate dinner. "Did you make an appointment?"

"Yes, I did," I said, and I frowned at him. "You had already called, Jeff. Can't you let me handle my own medical appointments? Jeez, it's embarrassing. I'm a grown woman, not a child."

Jeff didn't look happy. "I told you how important this is to me," he said. "Why do you continue to question me? I only want what's best for this baby."

"And you don't want what's best for me?" I shot back at him. I was getting pissed off again.

"Of course I do," he said. "You're going to be the mother of my son. I just want everything to be perfect."

"You can't control everything, Jeff," I said. _Calm down, calm down, I told myself._ Don't get him too pissed off.

"Who says I can't?" Jeff said, his face angry. "I have been planning this my entire life. Why did you pick now to defy me? I thought you were on board with everything, and suddenly, you're questioning me? What the fuck is going on, Isabella?"

I was so scared, I burst into tears. "Why are you pushing me so hard? I just got back from a horrible ordeal. Why can't you let me have time to get back to normal?"

Jeff's face changed, and suddenly he wasn't angry anymore. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, his hands caressing my back, my head in his chest while I cried. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. You're right. I have been pushing you too hard. I thought you were back to normal. You're going back to work, aren't you?"

"Yes-s," I said. "But I'm not feeling totally normal yet. And every day there's some new thing you want me to do. Appointments, diet, no alcohol, no coffee-I can't do it all right now." I continued to sob. It was just too much all of a sudden.

"Okay, okay," he said softly, although I knew he didn't really want to back down. He had a plan, and he wanted to execute that plan now before he declared himself a candidate.

_Shit!_ I couldn't back down too much. I had to do this. I couldn't let him get too suspicious.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I can do this," I said, wiping my eyes and looking up at him. "I'm just scared. I don't want to disappoint you."

Jeff smiled and kissed my forehead. "That's my good girl. I know you can do it. It'll be fine. And I'm going to try to back off a bit so you don't feel so pressured."

"Thanks," I said, and I held onto him for a few moments, and then I got up and went back to my seat at the dining table. "Let's finish our dinner."

The rest of the evening we sat on the couch and watched TV together, something we never, ever did. I had placed the two books on pregnancy that I'd purchased on the coffee table in front of us so Jeff would see them. He smiled at me.

"I see you bought a couple of books," he said.

"Yes," I said with fake enthusiasm. "The doctor's office gave me a reading list. I bought the first two."

I fell asleep on the couch, and it was late when Jeff woke me up to go upstairs to bed. He held me in his arms that night, but I dreamed of Edward.

_Bella's got her big green bag, and she getting ready to leave, regardless of what Jeff is planning. Next up: a visit to the psychiatrist._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Psychiatrist**

_Thanks, as always to Stephenie Meyer. These are her characters, but my story. _

_Things are moving ahead so Bella can get to Edward. But first, she needs and wants to talk to a psychiatrist, so we meet Dr. Gloria Gregory._

**BPOV**

Friday morning I got up when Jeff was in the shower, and I went downstairs to make him a "healthy" breakfast. I wanted to start this day off on the right foot. His egg white veggie omelet was just about done when he came into the kitchen, a smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Your omelet is almost ready, and there's some organic mango-carrot juice for you. I also have whole wheat toast."

"Wow. You're really getting into this. I'm so proud of you!" Jeff said, kissing my cheek and then sliding into his chair.

I served him his plate, and then I went to make my own omelet. It really was pretty good, and the juice was tolerable. Maybe I could make this for Edward when we were in California. I smiled to myself. Every day a little closer!

"Are you coming with me to the homeless shelter tonight?" Jeff asked in between bites.

"It's Friday, isn't it? Of course, I'll be there," I said, smiling at him. I really did like that activity.

"Good," he said, a big grin on his face. "I'll be home around five so we can be there by six. I'll take you out to dinner afterwards."

"That sounds great," I said. Jeff finished his breakfast, kissed me quick, and then he left the house, which was good, because I had to get a move on to get to the psychiatrist by nine.

Dr. Gregory's office was in another upscale high-rise building on Lake Michigan. Luckily, I still had cash left over from my shopping trip to pay for valet parking. How much was I paying for this appointment? _Ugh._ Then I remembered I had two million dollars. How much of it would be left by the time I got divorced and out of here? I'd better make sure I had a job lined up in California. The money was going fast.

The psychiatry office was beautifully decorated in dark woods and deep blue tones. All the staff people wore blue blouses to match. At least there was some color here, and blue was calming, wasn't it?

I made sure the person who checked me in knew this had to be billed through my attorney, Judy Norton. I'm sure Jeff would be okay with me seeing a psychiatrist, but only if he got to choose the doctor, and then he could insert his nosy self into the process, and it would be a disaster.

I was escorted into Dr. Gregory's office right on time at nine o'clock. She was an attractive woman with short dark hair, and she was wearing a black suit and a deep blue blouse like her staff. I instantly liked her.

"Isabella Swan?" she said, holding out her hand to shake mine. "I'm Gloria Gregory. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Please call me Bella," I said as I shook her hand. "I'm glad you could fit me in so quickly."

"When Judy Norton calls, I pay attention," Dr. Gregory said. "Please sit down. Would you like some coffee before we get started?"

"Yes, please," I said, and within a few moments I had a large blue cup of dark roast coffee with cream in my hands.

"Have you ever been to a psychiatrist before?" Dr. Gregory asked. She was drinking coffee, too. I really liked her now.

"No," I said. "I've been nervous about it, but I really need to talk to someone, and Judy told me you were the best."

Dr. Gregory smiled. "Well, let's start, shall we? We'll take it slow. I've blocked off most of my morning to spend with you, so don't feel there's a time limit." _Uh, huh. This was definitely going to take up the rest of the two million not claimed by Judy Norton._

I started off telling Dr. Gregory about myself, my childhood, my college years, how I met Jeff, my job and our current lifestyle. She nodded every now and then or asked a question here and there, and she occasionally wrote a few things down in a notebook she had on her lap. I felt very calm and sure of myself as I talked and talked.

Then we moved into the "ordeal" in Canada, and things got a little more difficult. I hadn't talked about it since I'd told my dad, and I hadn't realized how talking about it brought it all back. The tears started flowing when I told her about the men with guns who broke into our hotel room and demanded our passports and phones, and how scared Edward and I were for our lives. When I got to the part about escaping down the long stairway, getting into the van with strangers and the hotel exploding behind us, I broke down and couldn't continue.

Dr. Gregory provided lots of tissues, and we took a break so I could use the restroom and get more coffee. I had calmed down by then, so I finished the rest of the story.

"So, you haven't told this story to your husband?" Dr. Gregory asked. "Why?"

"Well, first of all, he hasn't asked me about it. Not once. I think he's afraid of what I'll tell him. It might mess up his image of me." Then I shook my head. "I can guarantee he will NOT like what I tell him, especially if I mention that I was with another man the whole time. He doesn't want to even think about that, so he doesn't ask."

"If he does ask you, will you tell him you had sex with this other man?" Dr. Gregory asked.

"I-I don't know," I said. "Sometimes I think it would be good to tell him so he'll give me a divorce. Other times I think it would be a very bad idea to tell him. He'll go ballistic."

"Do you think he'd hurt you physically?"

"No, no, he's not like that. But it would ruin his master plan, and he wouldn't ever be able to trust me again. That's why he doesn't want to know. He wants to pretend it didn't happen. He wants me to get back to normal, and then life goes on according to his plan."

Dr. Gregory frowned. "Have you talked to Edward Cullen since you left Canada? Are you in contact with him?"

"Yes, I speak to him every day," I said. "But I'm careful so Jeff won't find out. Edward is having problems dealing with what happened, too."

"So, your plan is to divorce your husband and go to California to live with Edward, is that correct?" Dr. Gregory asked.

"Yes," I said. "We want to be together."

"What if it doesn't work out with Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Gregory said, looking directly at me. "What happens when he leaves to work on a movie, and he finds someone else? What will you do? Have you thought this through? I don't mean to be blunt, Bella, but actors are not known for being faithful to their partners. Can you handle that?"

"I don't know," I said quietly, shaking my head. "I realize we met under very intense circumstances and going to California to be with him will take a great leap of faith. But I don't like my current life. It's stifling and oppressive. If I stay with Jeff, I'll be unhappy the rest of my life. And if I wait, it'll be even harder to get out if I have a child or he's in a public office. Now is a good time to leave him before I hurt him or his career too badly." Then I burst into tears again.

Dr. Gregory handed me the box of tissues. "I want to make sure you've thought this through," she said.

"I have a job in California," I said. "My company has an office in Los Angeles, and I can transfer. So if Edward and I don't work out, I can still support myself. And I have a two million dollar settlement that I'm getting as well, so that'll help. I've told all this to my dad. He supports me in my decision."

"Are you having any nightmares about your time in Canada? Any outward signs that you're not handling it?" Dr. Gregory asked.

"Other than I fall apart and cry like a baby several times a day, no," I said, and I chuckled a bit. "I've been a little combative with Jeff, but I don't know if it has anything to do with what happened to me. He thinks it does, but the truth is he just irritates the hell out of me. He's so controlling."

Then I told her about the push-up bra incident, and how he and my obstetrician talked about my menstrual cycle on the golf course.

"Well, that is indeed a HIPAA violation," Dr. Gregory said, frowning. "I can understand why you're feeling oppressed. What is it you want from me, Bella? What can I do for you right now?"

"Tell me I'm still sane," I said, looking her in the eye. I was done crying now. "I know that what I'm doing sounds crazy, but going through that trauma made me realize what I want out of life."

I continued. "I don't want to be a politician's wife. I don't want my husband to control me. Jeff is a good man, but he's not the man for me. I don't know if it will work out with Edward or not. We barely know one another, but I'm willing to give it a chance. If it doesn't work, then I'll be fine taking care of myself. I can work. I have skills. I've done it before, and I can do it again."

Dr. Gregory quit writing in her notebook, and she looked at me. "I can say with great assurance that you are sane. Sometimes when we go through bad things, we gain clarity on what it is that we really want. That obviously happened to you."

I nodded. She continued.

"I think running off to Hollywood with an actor is very risky," she said. "But sometimes we have to go with our gut. It sounds like you've made plans for a job and an income, and you have your father, if you need assistance. I know who Edward Cullen is, and I must say you are living every woman's dream, so to speak." She laughed.

"Thank you," I said, and I reached over and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Best of luck to you, Bella," she said. "Please keep in touch with me, and let me know how things are going once you get to California. I won't even charge you for the call." She winked at me.

"I will," I said. "Thank you for listening to me. I feel much better knowing I'm not totally crazy."

"I'd say you are a young woman who knows what she wants," Dr. Gregory said. "I'll send my report to your attorney. I hope your divorce is not too rough. It will be painful, so be ready for that. You may not want to be married to your husband anymore, but it will be more emotional to leave him than you think it will be."

"Yes, I already know that," I said. "Every time I want to be mean to him, or say no, it hurts me. But I'm going in with my eyes wide open. I'll make it through."

We shook hands again, and I left her office. I looked at my watch and it was noon! I had spent the entire morning with her. I drove to a fast food restaurant near my office, and I ordered a salad. I was tempted to order a burger, but I was kinda enjoying this healthy diet. I quickly called Edward.

"Hi," he said. "I've been waiting for you to call me."

"Why aren't you out driving?" I asked.

"Oh, my instructor quit. He told Bryce that I was hopeless. I'll have a new instructor tomorrow. The one for people who can't learn to drive." He giggled when he said this.

"Hopeless, huh?" I said, giggling, too. It always brightened my day to talk to Edward.

"Told you, love," he said. "I just may have to resort to having folks drive me around for the rest of my life."

"No, no, I'm certain you can learn to drive," I said. "Just think about that fancy sports car you can buy. That should give you incentive."

"Sadly, it doesn't," he said, laughing. "I could care less about cars. There are always people who can get you where you want to go. But enough about my mad driving skills, what happened with the psychiatrist? I've been worrying about you all morning."

That little note warmed my heart. _At least someone was worrying about me._ "I just left the doctor's office," I said. "I was there for three hours. It was very intense, but very good."

"Did she say you were crazy for coming out here to live with an actor?"

"Well, that did come up," I said. "She questioned my motives, and she asked me if I had thought about the consequences when you run off with someone else."

"Yeah, that's what they think about us," Edward said. "Sadly, it's usually true."

"She said that actors were notoriously unfaithful," I said. "She also called it risky, but, she did tell me that it's okay to follow my heart. She told me to keep in touch when I get out there. I think that's a good sign."

"Did you talk about other stuff? Like what happened to us?" Edward asked quietly. We were serious now.

"Yes," I said. "It was very emotional. I still can't talk about it without breaking down and sobbing. I did that with my dad, and I did it again with Dr. Gregory. I had to take a break and calm down. Especially when I talk about that stairwell and getting in the van with all those people we didn't know and the explosion." I could feel myself tearing up again.

"Yeah, I still have nightmares about that van," Edward said. "If Ramon hadn't assured me that we could trust that Paul guy, I don't know if I would have gotten in that van. I guess we didn't have a choice. I knew you were the only woman in the van. God, Bella, what could have happened to you..." I could hear his voice get choked up at this point.

"Hey, you told me to put my hood up," I said. "You didn't let go of my hand. You protected me, Edward. I know you would have fought to the end for me. I was afraid, but I knew you would protect me."

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't too much of a pussy that night," Edward said, and then he cleared his throat. "Do you feel better after talking about it?"

"Yeah, I do," I said. "It'll still take time to get over it, but we will, Edward. We can do it together."

"Yeah," he said. "Bryce is getting me an appointment with some Hollywood shrink. I'm going next week."

"What else did this doctor say? What did she think about Jeff?"

"She was very surprised that he hadn't asked me about what happened in Canada. I told her that he didn't want to know. It would ruin his plan, and that wasn't an option right now. I told her about the bra and him discussing my fertility on the golf course."

"Well, that's good," Edward said. "Baby, I'm so proud of you. I know it was hard, but it'll be okay in the long run. We are going to be together, and we'll get over this."

"Yeah, I know," I said, and I sighed. "I'm on my way to the office to stow my big green bag. I can't leave it in my car or at home or mister nosy will find it and start asking questions. I'm going to bring a few items each day to work with me, and soon it will be full, and I'll be on my way to you."

"I just don't know if I can wait," Edward said. "I might have to sneak to Chicago and steal a few hours with you. I'm just aching to hold you in my arms."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Don't people follow you with cameras and stuff? I don't want to end up on the front of a magazine cover."

"Yeah, you're right. Shit! I want you so bad, Bella. I can't sleep at night for the bad dreams and for wanting you."

"I want you, too," I said softly. "I love you so much. It won't be long, Edward. Please, just say you'll wait for me."

"I'll wait forever for you," Edward said. "And that's no bullshit."

The phone was silent for a moment. I thought he'd hung up.

"I need to go, Edward," I said. "I'm going to my office for a bit, and then I need to go home and get ready to go serve dinner at the homeless shelter. Can you call me tomorrow morning after your driving lesson and let me know you're still alive? I worry about you, too."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll do that. Kick dick-head in the balls for me, will you? Don't let him order you around too much. When you get here, I'll let you order me around whenever you want."

"Okay, you asked for it," I said, laughing. "Oh, Edward, I love you so much."

"Love you, too, sugar," Edward said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I spent an hour or two at my office, and then I hurried home to get ready to go to the homeless shelter. I dressed up a bit because we were going to dinner afterwards, but not too much. The homeless shelter was not a place where Jeff liked people to notice me. No push-up bras here.

Jeff arrived home on time, and we had a good time at the shelter. I sat and visited with a young mother and her two daughters, while Jeff chatted up a visiting reverend and another politician who was helping to serve. I noticed that he never paid attention to the people at the shelter, only the people who wanted to be noticed for their work at the shelter.

Jeff took me to a nice restaurant for dinner. It was almost like old times, except he had several glasses of wine, and I had an herbal iced tea. He ate a rare steak, and I had ckicken. We actually had a pleasant conversation during dinner, and I noticed how many women were giving him the eye as they walked by. _Yeah, ladies, he's all yours. Every egotistical, good-looking, domineering inch of him._

It was late when we got home, and I knew that tonight I would not be able to avoid sex. I could tell Jeff was in the mood, and I no longer had any excuses. My attorney had told me business as usual, and Edward had said to think of him when I was with Jeff._ Gah! I did not want to do this!_

I spent as long as I could in the bathroom, hoping he'd be very sleepy, but, nope, he was waiting for me with that sexy glint in his eye. I had on pajamas, but he was obviously naked under the sheets.

"Hey, baby," he said softly, that sexy look on his handsome face. "We should hold off until after you see Dr. Martin, but I can't wait that long. So I got this." He held up a condom. I almost wanted to laugh.

"I'm glad you're being careful, Jeff," I said. I pulled back the covers on my side of the bed.

"Take your pajamas off, baby," Jeff said. "I want all of you tonight. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," I said as I reluctantly took off my pajamas, and Jeff turned off the light.

Jeff was not a bad lover, but he was a selfish one. He was only concerned about getting what he wanted. I was grateful that it would be fairly quick. Of course my body betrayed me, yet again, but I was thinking of Edward as Jeff worked himself to an orgasm, and then he rolled off me, took off the condom and went right to sleep. I laid in the dark for several hours, feeling very alone and longing for Edward's arms, but there was no one to comfort me.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, so don't beat me up because they had sex. She's still married to the guy, and she still loves him a little, and it's business as usual until she serves the divorce papers. I know you don't like it, but that's my story...and I'm sticking to it. I promise you won't hate me in the future...much. LOL_

_Hang with me?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward; the story is mine. _

_So excited. Just got back from a little trip with my bestie FastL to meet EL James of Fifty Shades of Grey fame. We've been following her since 2009 when she wrote her fic, Master of the Universe (which became Fifty Shades of Grey). When I got to spend my one minute with her, I handed her my copy of Fifty Shades (The Writer's Coffee Shop version) to sign and mentioned fan fic, she smiled at me, gave a happy little sigh and said, "Those were the good old days!" (Yes, they were.)_

_It was just such a thrill to meet her, and I'm so proud of her and happy for her success. She has really demonstrated the power of fan fic! Woot!_

_So, back to my story. I did get beat up a little bit about the sex with Jeff, as I knew I would. Just trying to keep it real, people. However, because I'm still on a high from meeting EL James, I have a little treat for you. This is my favorite, favorite chapter, and I hope it will make you as happy as it makes me._

**BPOV**

On Saturday morning, Jeff was up early and off to the golf course. I knew Dr. Martin was on vacation, so maybe my bodily functions would not be the topic of discussion today. Or, maybe Jeff talked to all his golf buddies about his plans to get me pregnant. _Ugh!_ I didn't want to think about it.

I was tired after my long night of sleeplessness, so I stayed in bed and got some rest. I had just gotten up when Edward called.

"Did you just get up? What's wrong?" Edward seemed alarmed.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep last night. Jeff left early to go golfing, so I thought I'd catch up on my rest." I yawned. "How was driving?"

"It was better," Edward said. "I have this older woman as my instructor. She's very calm, and she's quite funny. I feel much more at ease with her than with that other guy. She told me she's confident that I will be able to drive, so now I don't feel like a failure."

"That's great. See? I told you could do it," I said. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, well I have a long way to go," Edward said. "I may be in driving school for months."

"Months, huh? You really must be bad," I giggled.

"So, what's up for the weekend?" Edward asked.

"The usual. Jeff golfs. We eat dinner tonight at the country club with his creepy friends. Tomorrow we sit in the front pew at church and act all holy, then Jeff golfs again, and tomorrow night the political people come over and talk strategy. Nothing that really involves or interests me in the least."

"You do this every weekend?" Edward sounded shocked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Sad, isn't it?"

"Jeez, baby, you need to get out of there. Come to me, and we'll do fun stuff."

"Like what?" I asked, laughing. "I thought you didn't go out much."

"Well, yeah, I don't. But I occasionally sneak into a movie after it's started, and if I get a house we can go to WalMart at midnight and buy stuff, like pillows or cat food and shit. I don't know." He laughed, too. I loved when he teased me.

"Yeah, that's a big improvement," I said, giggling. Edward always made me feel so free! Yeah, that was the word. FREE.

"Soon, baby, soon," I said. "I'm going to see my attorney in a week, and then we plan how to serve Jeff with the papers. I think I want to talk to him about it first, but I don't know how I'm going to do that."

"Why would you do that?" Edward asked. "Serve the papers and run."

"No, I can't do that," I said. "Even to Jeff, I can't do that. I need to tell him why."

"Okay, if you say so, but be careful, babe. I can't lose you."

"Don't worry. I'm going to discuss it with my attorney. She'll help me figure it out," I said. _Yeah, it was already scaring me to death._

The rest of the weekend was "business as usual." I had expected Jeff to demand sex, but the Friday night session seemed to have satisfied him for the time being. He had a little too much to drink at the club Saturday night, and since I wasn't drinking, I drove him home. He passed out and didn't wake until Sunday morning. That evening the political folks stayed late, and I excused myself to get ready for work the next day and went to bed early.

Monday morning I returned to work. It felt like I had been gone for a very long time, even though it had only been a few weeks. People were polite to me, but seemed afraid of me-like I was going to freak out or something. It was a little uncomfortable.

The only one who treated me normally was John. I was so glad I had confided in him. I told him that I needed the company attorney to call Judy Norton about the settlement, and he very quickly took care of it. I settled back in my office and got back to work like I had never been gone, although it certainly didn't feel the same. I had changed.

Wednesday morning I was holding a meeting with staff, when my assistant Lana poked her head in my door. She seemed a bit perturbed. "There's a man on the phone-a Mr. A. Cooper-and he insists on talking to you. I told him you were in a meeting, and he said to interrupt you. Do you want me to get rid of him?"

_OMG! Edward was calling me!_ I tried not to show any excitement on my face, but I wasn't too sure I was successful. I tried to keep my voice calm. "Oh, yes, Mr. Cooper. I do need to take that call. Just give me a moment, and then send it in."

I turned to my staff. "Sorry, I have to cut the meeting short. If you have any questions, talk to me later, okay? Thanks." The group gathered up their materials and filed out the door.

One of my employees, Megan, must have sensed something. She turned as she was leaving the room. "Bella? Is everything all right?"

"Fine, fine," I said too quickly. "Could you shut the door, please?"

"Uh, sure," she said, still looking at me, and then she shut the door as I picked up the phone.

"Edward!" I almost shouted in the phone.

"Uh, yeah, it's me," he said, and then he laughed. "I was hoping you'd remember me-the very important Mr. A. Cooper. Your assistant was not going to let me through. Jeez. She's a real bearcat. I need to hire her!"

"Yeah, she would be good for you," I said, laughing. "I'd like to see her tangle with Roger. I think she could beat him. By the way, how did you get my work number? I didn't give it to you."

"Well, you gave me your work email, which is the company name, so it's not very hard to figure out."

"Oh, yeah, I did. Why are you calling? What's up?"

"Bella! I'm in Chicago! I'm here!" He yelled excitedly into the phone.

"What? Why? How?" I couldn't believe it.

"Roxanne and Bryce wanted me to meet this big movie producer who's interested in my career. We flew here this morning on a private jet for a meeting, and now I'm in his high-rise apartment on the lake. I refused to meet at a hotel."

"Bella, come to me! I need to see you. Roxanne and Bryce and Mr. Goldberg are off making deals and having dinner with some big shots. I'm here alone, and we're not leaving until around eleven tonight, so please, come. Leave work. I need you, love!" He sounded desperate.

My heart was beating so quickly. _Edward was here!_ "Okay," I said. "I need to cover my tracks here with John, my boss. He knows about you, and he doesn't like Jeff. Where are you?"

Edward gave me the address. It was only a few miles from my office. "Go to the underground parking and tell the attendant your name and that you are visiting Mr. Goldberg in 2614. He'll tell you where to park and what elevator to take. Oh, Bella. I can hardly wait!"

"Me, too. I can't believe you're here. Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be there. I love you."

I hung up the phone and tried to catch my breath. I shut off my computer, straightened my desk a bit, and I got my purse. When I walked into John's office, my face was flushed. This was all so...embarrassing. He would know what I was doing.

"John," I said. "I-I need to leave for the rest of the day, and my husband can't know where I'm at."

He nodded like he understood.

"I hate to do this to you, but I need you to cover for me. I'm going to tell Jeff that you and I are taking a client to dinner. A Mr. A. Cooper, if he asks, and that I won't be home until late. So if he calls you to check up on me, could you tell him that, please?" Now my face was really red.

"Of course," he said without batting an eye. "No problem."

"John, I-I..." I faltered a bit. "I really do appreciate this."

He smiled. "Go. It's taken care of. See you tomorrow."

"Yes!" I smiled back at him. _I think I loved this man._ "See you tomorrow."

Fifteen minutes later I was driving into the underground parking garage. I did as Edward told me, and I parked the car and ran to the elevator. My heart was beating so fast. When the elevator stopped on the twenty-sixth floor, I got out and looked down the hallway. The door to room 2614 was slightly open.

As I walked up, an arm reached out and abruptly pulled me inside and shut the door behind me, pushing me up against the door. A warm, glorious pair of lips were on mine, kissing me like no one but Edward could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, and I reveled in the smell of him-cigarettes, that woodsy cologne and that special Edward smell-sweat? It was manly, whatever it was.

"God, it's so good to feel you in my arms again," Edward said, and he pushed me up against the door, his body plastered against mine. "I missed you so fucking much."

"Me, too," I said, my hands in his hair, pulling his face closer as I covered it with kisses. "I can't believe you're here."

We kissed a bit more, and then Edward pulled back and looked at me. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered." He pulled me into a tight embrace, his lips grazing my ear.

"I love you," I whispered, and the whole kissing thing started again. My heart was swelling with happiness.

Edward abruptly stopped and grabbed my hand, and he led me down a short hallway to a big bedroom that had an entire wall of windows overlooking Lake Michigan. It was breathtaking, and for a moment I stopped and looked out. 'Holy shit, Edward," I said. "This is unbelievable."

"Yeah, Mr. Goldberg knows how to live," Edward said, laughing. "Don't get your hopes up. We aren't gonna live in a place like this."

"You know I don't care about that," I said, shaking my head at him and laughing. "We could live in a tent, and I'd be happy."

"Tent. Yeah. I'm writing that down," Edward said, laughing as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him again for a kiss.

"This Mr. Goldberg, he doesn't mind us having sex in his bed?" I said as I kissed Edward and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, no, he told me to make myself at home," Edward said, and he peeled off my jacket.

"I don't know if 'making yourself at home' includes having sex on his furniture," I said, whipping Edward's T-shirt over his head, messing up his crazy hair.

"Like I fucking care," Edward said, as he unbuttoned my shirt and put his hands on my breasts. "Oh, sugar, I've missed these soooo much."

"Mmm," I murmured, reveling in his touch and arching my back so he could touch me. "They've missed you, too."

"We're wasting entirely too much time getting undressed here. I want you naked and in the middle of that bed in like ten seconds." Then he dropped his hands from me and hurriedly unzipped and peeled off his own pants and briefs and pulled a condom out of his pocket as I removed the rest of my clothes and crawled into the middle of the bed.

Edward jumped in after me, and covered my body with his, kissing me wildly, his hands on my breasts.

"Do we need the condom?" I asked as he pulled back to roll it on.

"Well, we don't yet know where dick-head has been, now, do we?" he said, looking at me. "And I assume you've had sex with him at least once." He looked a little unhappy.

"I don't want to tell you," I said, ashamed.

"It's reality, sweetheart," Edward said a little bitterly. "I get it. But dick-head is not here, and I am," he leaned in and kissed me sweetly, "And I'm going to make love to you now, like dick-head never has."

"Yes!" I said as I pulled him to me.

Afterwards, we laid in each other's arms and nuzzled each other sweetly. I couldn't stop smiling.

"So, what did you tell dick-head?" Edward asked, laughing a little in my ear as he kissed it, his hands caressing my breasts and his thumbs grazing my nipples.

"I told him that John and I were having dinner with a very important client, a Mr. A. Cooper from California." I giggled a bit.

"That's brilliant," he said into my ear. "I think I like this Mr. A. Cooper."

"I think I love this Mr. A. Cooper," I said, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. I could feel his erection building against my thigh. "And I hear he has a very short refractory period. Always good for business."

"Hmm, is that so?" Edward said as he grabbed me around my waist, and he pulled me up into a sitting position "I want to fuck you bent over the couch. Is that okay?"

I laughed. "You really are all about having sex on the furniture, aren't you? Mr. Goldberg is never going to invite you here again."

"Don't care. He wants to use me to make money, so he can go buy another fucking couch. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and brought me out to the living room that had another fabulous view of the lakefront, and he bent me over the back of the couch, his hands on my waist. "You can enjoy that fabulous view, while I enjoy this fabulous view," he said, as his lips traced kisses up my spine.

I shivered in anticipation as one finger entered first, then another, and then he put on the condom and entered me slowly, filling me completely.

"God, Edward," I said, my voice strained. "You make me feel so good."

Edward pulled out and then he pushed back in, harder this time, setting up a steady rhythm that had us both making noise.

"Tell me," he said breathlessly as he continued. "Tell me you love me. Only me."

"Yes, yes," I said. "I love you. Only you."

"And that you'll come to me in California," he continued. He was starting to thrust harder now, and he pushing me against the couch.

"Yes, California. With you, Edward." I could barely squeak it out.

Edward's hands were on my waist, and he was slamming in and out of me at a rapid pace. "Soon, Bella, soon," he gasped. "Can't. Live. Without. You."

Then he pushed me over the edge and I shattered around him, and he came, too, and then fell forward on top of me. We were both sweaty and out of breath, hanging over the sofa. Finally he stood up, and I did, too, a little stiff. Then I walked over and looked out. The view was stunning.

"It's good no one can see us up here," I said. "I don't usually have sex in front of a huge window."

"Oh, they can see us," Edward said. "Don't you see that guy down there with the binoculars?"

I didn't even look down, and I jumped backed away from the window. Edward burst out laughing, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me back to sit on the couch. "Oh my god, I've missed you," he laughed. "I love teasing you. Those idiots down there can't see up here! You are too funny!"

"Okay, smart-ass," I said. "You got me." I started to laugh, too. Something I hadn't done in a long time. Life with Jeff was so tense. No one made me feel as free as Edward. I didn't mine that he teased me.

Edward finally quit laughing. "I'm sorry, love," he said, his eyes still dancing. "That was just too fun. Hey, have you had lunch?"

"No," I said. "I can here directly from work."

"Well, let's see what's to eat around here," Edward said, standing up and offering me his hand. We were both still naked.

"You're going to eat the man's food, too?" I said. "You are a horrible house guest."

Edward started laughing again. "What? The man said to make myself at home. You think I'd stay here for twelve hours with nothing to eat? Come on. Let's check out the refrigerator."

We started walking down the hallway, and suddenly he stopped. "Uh, you are entirely too distracting all naked and everything. Your boobs are just too enticing. You need to put something on so I can concentrate on food."

He led me back to the bedroom where he gave me his light blue button down shirt to wear, and he slipped on his jeans. Then he put his arm around me and we walked to the kitchen.

Mr. Goldberg's refrigerator was jam packed with food. The man obviously liked to eat. We made ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches, found a big bottle of good Chardonnay and some potato chips. We brought our food back to the living room, sat on the couch and Edward flipped on the TV. When we had eaten it all and drank the wine, Edward brought the plates back to the kitchen, and he returned with two chocolate covered ice cream bars he'd found in the freezer.

Edward laid on the couch, and I laid in his arms, and we ate our ice cream bars together-he licked mine, and I licked his. It was fun and silly and heavenly, all at the same time.

I turned in his arms to face him, and without a word, he kissed me deeply. Then he made love to me again, slowly and passionately. Afterwards, he pulled me close to him, his arms tight and protective around me, and we both feel asleep.

When I woke up, it was getting dark, and I estimated it was around seven o'clock. I had maybe an hour or two left before I would have to go home to Jeff. I dreaded it. I wished my big green bag was full, so I could swing by my office and pick it up on the way to the airport and fly to California with Edward.

But I couldn't do that yet. There were still things I had to do. Painful, hard things that would tear me apart. But I knew I had to do them.

Edward was still asleep, his hands firmly attached to my boobs and a little smirk on his beautiful face. I looked at him, and I felt such love for this crazy, silly, sweet man. He would never hurt me. He would never tell me what to wear, or what to say, or how to behave. He only wanted me-for me. That was why I loved him so much.

I traced his lips with my finger, and he twitched, and then he woke up-his eyes opening to mine. "Hey," he said softly, grasping my hand and kissing my fingertips. "I'm not dreaming. I'm really here with you."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "In Mr. Goldberg's apartment, and he's going to kick your ass when he sees what a mess you've made. Had sex in his bed and on his couch, ate his food, drank his wine, yeah, Mr. Goldberg is not going to ask you back."

Edward snorted. "As I told you, the man is going to make a ton of money off me, so he can kiss my ass. Hey, I think there are a few more ice cream bars in the freezer? Want one?"

"I thought you were eating better," I said, frowning. "I'm supposed to be doing that, too."

"Not today," Edward said. "Not when I'm enjoying this time with you."

"I haven't seen you smoking. Did you quit?"

"Uh, no, but when I'm with you, I forget about it. Now that you mentioned it, I think I'll stink up Mr. Goldberg's house with cigarette smoke."

"Edward!" I said sharply, and gave him a little slap

He started laughing again. "Just kidding. No, I really am trying to quit. I won't smoke while I'm here."

Then his arms tightened around me, his face serious. "I've never felt this way about anyone," Edward said. "Ever. This is real, Bella. You're that normal person I was looking for. Someone I can come home to. I told you I wanted a real relationship. That's what I have with you. It's real, Bella."

"Yes, it's real, Edward," I said, kissing him softly. "I feel the same. I can be myself with you."

We laid on the couch together, and Edward made sweet love to me one more time, and then I knew I had to leave.

"I have to go," I whispered as I kissed his lips. It was dark in the room except for the light from the television.

"No, no, no," Edward said, pulling me back to him.

"I can't," I said as I got up, and I walked to the bedroom to get dressed. Edward stayed on the couch. He didn't move.

When I came back, dressed and ready to go, he was sitting up, a sad look on his face.

"Walk me to the door?" I said softly, hoping he would.

He stood up and put his arm around my waist and walked me to the door. I turned in his arms and kissed his sad face. "Edward," I said, looking into his sad eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world. Don't be sad. Be happy that we were together today, and we'll be together soon. Very soon."

Edward didn't speak, he just grabbed me and kissed me as if his life depended on it, and then he put his forehead to mine, and he whispered. "Go, love. I'll see you soon."

I turned around and walked out the door, and I heard it close behind me. The sound made my heart stop. I walked to the elevator and went down to the parking garage.

It was after ten when I got home. The house was dark, so Jeff was not home. I got ready for bed, and then I sent a quick text to Edward, telling him I loved him and thanking him (and Mr. Goldberg) for the great day. He replied immediately with a little heart, and telling me he was on his way to the airport for the flight home.

I laid in bed not able to sleep, remembering my love-filled day with Edward, and dreading when Jeff would come home. My life was such a mess.

_Isn't Edward sweet? I think I need to go buy some ice cream bars. (My favorite part!) We're much closer to Bella leaving for LA. Hang in there._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: One Last Time**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the characters. _

_We're getting closer to Bella leaving. Does Jeff even have a clue? Hmm._

**BPOV**

I got up early the next morning and made breakfast for Jeff while he showered. His oatmeal with organic blueberries and almonds was hot and ready when he arrived in the kitchen. He wore a French blue shirt without a wrinkle, a blue and black striped silk tie and black knife-pleated pants. He looked very handsome today. He smiled when he saw me making breakfast.

"Hey, thanks for breakfast. I appreciate it," he said.

"No problem," I said, smiling. "You got home very late last night. Where were you?"

"At Doug's," he said. "We had a strategy meeting, and we were on a roll, so we hated to stop. Got a lot accomplished though. It's all coming together-the plan for my campaign."

I smiled. _That fucking campaign. I so needed to get out of here._

"What time did you get home?" he asked me, looking interested for a change.

"About ten," I said. "John and I had to take a colleague out to dinner."

"Yes," Jeff said smiling. "I called John." _Bastard, of course you did._

"He said some company big shot was in town, and you were taking him out to dinner."

"Yes," I lied. "Mr. Cooper heads the LA branch. I had to go pick him up at his hotel, and then we went to an Italian place downtown. I was flattered that John included me. It was kind of a big deal." I smiled a big, fake, satisfied smile.

"That's nice," Jeff said, totally uninterested again. Nothing I did was ever interesting or worthy of praise.

_Yeah, I wish I could tell you about Mr. A. Cooper, Jeff, and how many times he fucked me yesterday. You might be interested or impressed with that._

I left Jeff to finish his breakfast, and I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. I needed to thank John for covering for me last night, especially since Jeff had called him.

The work day went by quickly. Edward never called. I knew he was tired from his long trip back to LA and his activities of the day before. It had been wonderful to see him, and it only renewed my faith in him and in our relationship. He loved me, he wanted me, and he cared about me.

Friday, I got a call from Judy Norton that she wanted to meet with me on Monday afternoon. I had a text from Edward that he was fine and back at driving lessons. He was spending the weekend with the realtor, and he was excited about several homes he was going to see. And finally, John gave me the name of a person in the LA office that I could send my resume to and discuss a potential transfer. It was all coming together, and suddenly I was nervous and a little sick to my stomach at the thought.

Friday night we went to the homeless shelter, as usual. I was a little sad as I knew my days of coming here would soon be over. I would miss it. This could be my last time.

Saturday morning, Jeff left to golf, as usual, and I decided to plan what to put in my big green bag. I stood in my massive closet, my heart beating fast, and I looked around. I needed casual clothes-jeans, tees and hoodies, and I needed work clothes. I figured the California office was a bit more casual than Chicago, so I'd leave the suits behind and bring some skirts, blouses and slacks. I looked at my dressy clothes-the gowns and dresses I wore for Jeff's events. Those I would be glad to leave behind. I did have some dresses and skirts that I wore to the club in the summer. Those I would bring-including the white dress I had worn for Jeff, minus the push-up bra. Edward liked my boobs as they were.

Apart from the clothes, there was not much else to bring. Some toiletries and make-up, a few pairs of shoes and jewelry that I hadn't received from Jeff. In addition, I planned to bring my computer, iPad and phone, and some important papers including my diplomas, birth certificate and passport, some family photos without Jeff in them and a few of my favorite books. I looked around the house. There was not one other thing I would take with me. The furniture, artwork, kitchen stuff, my vehicle-I didn't need or want any of it. I made a list on my phone, and I put together a schedule of when and how I would get it to my office to put in my big green bag.

Jeff came home early from the golf course, a Nordstrom's bag in his hand. I was in the kitchen pouring myself an iced tea. He handed me the bag, a smirk on his face.

"What's this?" I said, a little surprised.

"Something I want you to wear tonight," he said. "Open it."

I looked in the bag and pulled out a form-fitting blue dress that was quite short and had a plunging neckline. I frowned.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, looking intently at me.

"Uh, it's a little revealing, don't you think?" I said, shaking my head. Here we go again.

"Hey, you have a great body," Jeff said. "I want you to show it off tonight. I want to be the envy of everyone at the club. There are going to be some important people there tonight, and I want to stand out."

"So, you're _using_ me to stand out?" I said, my voice getting a little higher and emotional.

"I'm not _using_ you, you're my wife," Jeff said. He was getting a little emotional, too.

"You're making me look sleezy, Jeff, and I don't like it. Why can't I just be who I am? Or don't you like the real me?" I was pissed now, and I had a scowl on my face, which was turning red. _How dare he!_

"How many times do I have to explain it to you, Isabella. This is part of the plan, and you have a role to play. What's with you all of a sudden? I'm tired of you contradicting me at every turn." His face was red now, too.

"Maybe I don't want to play anymore, Jeff," I said, staring at him intently, my eyes blazing.

"Don't speak to me that way, Isabella," Jeff said angrily. "Go upstairs, get ready and put on the dress."

"On one condition," I said to him, still defiant. "We talk when we get home." I could feel my heart beating fast from confronting him, but maybe I could get him to talk to me.

"Fine," Jeff said, waving his hand in the air. "Whatever! We'll fucking talk later. Go get ready." He dismissed me and went to the refrigerator to pour himself a big glass of wine. _Bastard!_

I grabbed the bag and marched up the stairs. I cried in the shower because I had to do this for a man I no longer loved. I longed to call Edward and tell him, but I knew it would make him crazy. And one thing kept me going-I knew this would be the last time I did this for Jeff. The very last time.

After my shower, I dried and styled my hair and applied my makeup. Jeff came in while I was in my strapless bra and panties, applying mascara, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said softly, and he did sound remorseful. "We do need to talk, but this is important to me. Let's just have a good time tonight, okay?"

"Okay," I said dryly, putting on my lipstick. I stood up and walked into the bedroom to put on my dress. Jeff stood there, watching me, and when I got the dress on, he quickly walked over and zipped me up. His lips brushed against my neck and shoulder, his arms circling me and pulling me to him. I could feel him hard against my behind. "You look beautiful," he whispered. "Thanks for doing this. For me."

I didn't say a word because I wanted to cry. So I just nodded. After a few moments, he let me go, and he went to get a tie and his shoes out of the closet. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look good, but I didn't want to be on display, especially not for a political purpose.

The club was very busy when we arrived. Jeff was very attentive, his arm around my waist as we followed the waiter to our table. I could feel people's eyes on me as we walked across the room, and I could see Jeff smirk in triumph. _Yup, they were paying attention to me as he wanted._

I longed for a drink to get through this evening, but I settled for an Arnold Palmer. Jeff ordered our dinner, and then he sat back and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long. I spotted Jim Borden heading toward us. Jim was a current City Councilman from our district. He was the one Jeff would most likely be running against when he declared himself a candidate. Jim stopped behind Jeff, his hand on the back of Jeff's chair.

"Swan," he said, looking directly at me. "You didn't tell me you had such an attractive wife."

Jeff laughed. "I like to keep a few things secret, Jim. This is my wife, Isabella."

Jim reached over to take my hand, his fingers caressing my fingers a bit, but he kept his eyes on my face and not my breasts, so I was impressed with that. "Isabella," he said, and smiled at me. I nodded.

"Where is your lovely wife, Joanna, is it?" Jeff asking. _Oh, he was playing the game here._

"Julie," Jim said adamantly. "She's at home with our new baby. Only a week old. Willow is her name. You two don't have any children, do you? When are you going to make some babies, Jeff?" He chuckled.

_Oh, god. Did he have to bring that up?_ I wanted to roll my eyes. I could tell this was a sore spot with Jeff.

"Isabella is very young," Jeff said. "But we're having a good time trying, aren't we sweetheart?" He winked at me.

I acted liked I was shocked. "Jeff!" I said vehemently. Truth be told, I was pissed.

Jim laughed, and then he and Jeff chatted for a few moments before he left our table. Jeff was smiling from ear to ear. He reached over and took my hand. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said. "That was great."

"Is that what this is about?" I said, frowning. "A pissing match?"

"Oh course," Jeff said. "He's just checking out the competition. I think he's a little intimidated." I didn't say anything.

Throughout the rest of the evening, people came by and talked to Jeff. When I got up to go to the restroom, Jeff insisted on escorting me, his arm securely around my waist. Then he patiently waited for me outside the door. I was playing right along with him and disgusting myself.

We finally left the club around eleven o'clock. Jeff had had quite a bit of wine, and I, of course, was dead sober. I drove him home, hoping he was sober enough to talk as he had promised.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to take out two bottles of water. Jeff came up behind me, his arms circling my waist and his lips kissing my ear. "Hey, baby," he said. "I want you." I felt his tongue in my ear. _Ugh._

"You promised to talk to me," I said, turning around, opening a bottle of water and handing it to him.

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" He said, his hand caressing my face. He was distracting me.

"No, because you're golfing all day tomorrow, and then people are coming over. You promised!"

"Okay, okay," Jeff said, taking a gulp of water. "Let's get this over with so I can get you into bed."

I walked defiantly into the living room, and I sat in a big chair so he couldn't sit beside me. He sat on the couch, drinking his water. "Okay, what's this about?"

"I don't like the way you parade me around like a piece of meat," I said. "It's embarrassing. I'm an intelligent woman, and I like to recognized as such. And I'd like to be able to pick out my own clothes. I can look attractive without my breasts hanging out or my behind encased in a tight dress."

Jeff frowned. "I like you looking sexy."

"Sexy for YOU, Jeff, or sexy to get attention?"

He looked confused. "Well, both, I guess."

"I'd be okay looking sexy for you, but I don't like being a sex object for your friends-and enemies. And I don't like how you talk about 'making babies' in public, and you discuss my bodily functions with your golf buddies."

"Bill Martin is a medical doctor," Jeff said, still frowning. "He's qualified to discuss those things."

"How would you like it if you had a problem, like you were infertile, or impotent, and I discussed it with my friends and co-workers? How would you feel?"

Jeff smirked. "That'll never happen." He was laughing at me.

I shook my head. This was going no where. I had to take a different approach. A dangerous one.

"Jeff," I said, looking him in the eye. "I've changed. The experience I had in Canada, it changed me. I'm not sure I can play this political game anymore. I'm not sure I can go along with your plan." _There. I said it. Now to wait for the fallout._

"What do you mean you've changed?" Jeff said, his face a mask of confusion and anger. "You're back to work. Things are the same as they were before. What's going on?"

"I've changed," I said. "Why haven't you asked me what happened in Canada, Jeff? Don't you want to know? Are you afraid of what I'm going to tell you?"

Jeff was clearly uncomfortable. "I don't know. Were you raped? Is that it? Is that what you want to tell me?"

"No," I said. "I wasn't raped. Do you even want to hear what happened to me?"

"Sure," he said, but I knew he didn't. It might change his image of me, and he didn't want anything to interrupt his plan.

"My plane almost crashed," I said. "It was horrible. I thought I was going to die, and I felt bad that I hadn't talked to you one last time. Luckily our pilot was able to land the plane without tearing it apart, and then they took us to a hotel."

He nodded. _So what?_ He didn't seem all that concerned.

"They were out of rooms, Jeff," I said. "They told me to sit in the lobby and wait for a room at another hotel. A friend I met on the plane got a room and was kind enough to come back to the lobby to get me. A few hours later, the lobby exploded, and everyone in the lobby was killed. That's why I wasn't registered at the hotel."

"Oh," Jeff said. "I-I didn't know that." He looked a little shocked.

I waited for him to ask about the friend, but he didn't. So I continued the story, and the tears came again. I still couldn't talk about it without falling apart. Halfway through it, Jeff got up and pulled me into his arms, shushing me, and rubbing my back while I cried. "I'm so sorry, baby," he said over and over.

We sat down on the couch, his arm around me. I was still wiping away the tears.

"I think you need to see a psychiatrist," Jeff said. "I'll find one for you."

"No," I said. "I want to find my own."

"Okay," Jeff said, guardedly. "But we have to be careful here. I don't want this to be known out in public."

"Well, contrary to your relationship with Dr. Martin," I said. "Physicians cannot discuss my medical condition with anyone without my permission. And that includes you."

"Oh," he said. "Do you want to go to someone this week?"

"Yes," I said. "I'll find a psychiatrist, and I'll let you know who it is. You can check them out, if you'd like." _Yeah, give him something._

"Yes, that would be good," he said. "The sooner we get you fixed, the better."

"Jeff," I said, shaking my head. "You're not listening to me. I can't be fixed. I've changed."

He pulled me over to him again, and hugged me tight. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you. I promise."

This man would never get it. It was still all about him. But the stage had been set... somewhat.

Jeff took me up to bed, but we didn't have sex, even though I knew he wanted it. Instead, he held me close, convinced that I was a broken woman who needed psychiatric care. I guess that wasn't too far from the truth. I was still a little sore from my day with Edward, and I was more convinced than ever that I didn't love Jeff anymore.

The next morning Jeff was up bright and early for church. After he got out of the shower, he playfully slapped my behind. "Hey, sleephead, let's go."

I groaned and rolled over. "Can we skip church just this once? Or go to the later service?"

"No, then it would be too late for my tee-off with the boys."

"When golf season is over, can we sleep in and go to the late service? Please? I'll bet there are some people there that you haven't met yet."

He brightened right up. "Hey, I never thought of that. Good idea."

After church, Jeff left for the golf course, which gave me an opportunity to call Edward.

"Hey, love," he said. "I'm so happy you called. I have exciting news! I found a house!" He was just bursting with excitement.

"What?" I said. "Tell me about it!"

"Well, it's not real big, but it's a Spanish style stucco house with three bedrooms and three bathrooms, and a pool in the back, and a really nice kitchen, not that I know anything about that. It's in this gated neighborhood in a community I like here in LA with 24 hour security, and a lawn service, and it's just perfect. I told the realtor to make an offer on it today. I'm hoping she'll call sometime this afternoon."

"Oh, Edward, it sounds perfect!" I said. "I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah, you're going to love it, sugar. I'm so excited. This is all your doing, you know. You told me to buy a house."

"Yeah, I did," I said, smiling. "How's the driving coming along?"

"Good, good. My teacher says I can take the driving test in a few weeks. If I pass, I'm going to buy a car. A Toyota, I think. That's what I drive in my lessons. No one would think that's what I'd be driving." He laughed out loud.

"So, what's next, hot shot?" I said. "You seem to be accomplishing all your goals."

"Cooking," Edward said, and he laughed hysterically for a moment. "No, seriously, I want to learn to cook. Can I hire a teacher for that?"

"Um, I don't know," I said. "I guess you could. But, you could watch some of those cooking shows on TV, or you can buy some DVDs and practice."

"Really? Well, that sounds pretty easy. I'm going to do that. Just think, love, when you come, I can pick you up at the airport in my Toyota, bring you to my house and cook for you!" He was so proud.

"Oh, Edward," I said. "I'm so happy for you. You are really moving ahead."

"Yes," Edward said, and then he got serious. "And what about you? How are things going with dick-head?"

"You don't want to know," I said. I couldn't tell him about the dress. "I told him that I'd changed, and I told him a little about what happened in Canada."

"You didn't tell him about me, did you?"

"No, no. I told him that a friend shared their hotel room, and he didn't even ask if this friend was a man or a woman. I don't think it even entered his head."

"He wanted to pick out a psychiatrist for me, but I told him that I wanted to do that."

"Well, you've already been to one. How's that going to work?"

"I'll call Dr. Gregory and let her know about it. Jeff can do his research on Dr. Gregory. He'll be impressed with her credentials."

"And, Edward," I said. "I'm making progress, too." I told him about my list for the big green bag, my contact at the company in LA, and my appointment with Judy Norton."

"Soon, love, soon," Edward said. "I had a nice dream about you last night. We were on Mr. Goldberg's couch. You can imagine what we were doing."

"Yes, I can," I said, laughing. "Were we eating ice cream bars?"

"Yeah, that, too," he said, and he laughed, too. "I miss you, sugar. And I miss holding your breasts. I need you here, love. With me. So, hurry, okay?"

"Yes, I'll hurry," I said, and I knew that I had to.

_Next up for all you Jeff haters... it's finally time to serve the divorce papers. Get ready for some angst...kleenex required._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for all that is Twilight. __Ready for Jeff to go bye-bye? As Alice would say, "It's time." The divorce papers are being served. And it's not as easy as one would imagine._

**BPOV**

On Monday I brought my first batch of clothing for my big green bag to work. It made it all seem a little more real. I was definitely doing this.

My appointment with Judy Norton that afternoon made it ever more real. I had to borrow fifty dollars from John to pay for the valet parking, and that was embarrassing. I needed to get my own source of income either through my attorney or by borrowing it from Bryce. As humiliating as it was to ask, I had to do it.

"How are you?" Judy asked when I arrived.

"Okay," I said with a weak smile. "Surviving, freaking out, scared, excited, planning for the future."

She laughed. "Okay, let's get to it. I talked to your company attorney, and we have your money locked away from your husband. He can't get at it."

"That's good," I said. "But I do have some immediate needs. Like the valet parking here at your office. I had to borrow money from my boss today. It's so embarrassing."

"No problem," Judy said. "We'll set up an account for you today. Money will be available to you for expenses now and when you travel to California."

"Thank you," I said, much relieved. "You don't know how humiliating it is to be a successful executive and have absolutely no money available for my own use. My husband controls it all. I feel like such a failure."

"It's not your fault," Judy said sympathetically, squeezing my hand. "Once we decide on the date you leave your home, your paycheck will be deposited in your new personal account and eventually your $2 million."

"That's great," I said, smiling. "What else?"

"Let's talk about your husband," she said, pulling out a green file folder.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, cringing. I really didn't.

"Yes, I think you do," she said. "He's not cheating. At least not while we were watching him. There's a blonde woman, Jessica Stevens, who seems to have the hots for him, and she is doing everything possible to get him into some kind of relationship, but he's resisting."

I wasn't surprised. "I found a lipstick in his pants pocket," I said. "I think it's hers."

"Well, she's trying pretty hard to get him to cheat, so she's probably dropping hints. So far he's resisted."

"Well, he won't once I'm gone. She's perfect for him, actually. She buys into his dream and plans. She'll do anything to be with him. He should have married her in the first place." I shook my head.

"You don't seem too upset," Judy said, looking at me with surprise.

"I'm not," I said. "I'm fairly certain she'll be my replacement. She's in banking, she's in his political circle, she's attractive, and she wants him. It's a done deal, and he'll be happy. It's a happy ending for both of us."

"Wow. Okay," Judy said, laughing and shaking her head in disbelief. "That'll make things easier. When do you want to serve the divorce papers? I can have them ready by the end of next week. We need to plan when and how to serve them."

"I don't want Jeff to be totally blindsided by getting the papers from someone he doesn't know," I said. "As hard as it will be, I want to tell him face to face that I want a divorce and why. I owe that to him. I don't know if he'll listen. He won't believe it, I know that."

"Have you tried talking to him about your marriage?" Judy asked. "Do you think he's aware that you want out?"

"Well, I didn't come out and say I wanted a divorce, but I told him I'd changed, and that I couldn't follow through with his plans. Of course, he thinks a psychiatrist will 'fix' me. Then I'll be fine."

"This will be a shock, and it will hurt him," Judy said, all serious now.

"Yes," I said and sighed. "I know. It'll hurt me, too. As much as I want this marriage to end, it will hurt deeply to end it. I'm trying to prepare myself for that."

"He'll probably beg you not to divorce him. He'll promise you things. It'll be humiliating for him. Hurt his ego. Can you stand up to him?"

"Yes," I said confidently. "I can. After what I went through in Canada, I can pretty much do anything."

"Then let's plan our strategy," Judy said, and we spent the next hour planning a date, a time and a place. It was definitely going to happen.

I was exhausted by the time I got home. Jeff was playing basketball with the guys until seven and then going out for pizza and beer. He only ate healthy at home. I'd be home alone until at least nine o'clock, and I needed to hear Edward's sweet voice on the phone.

"Hey, love," he said sleepily when he answered his phone. "What's up?"

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I was watching television and fell asleep. No big deal. Are you okay? How was the meeting with your attorney?"

"Good, good," I said excitedly. "My money is safe, I now have a bank account so I have access to cash, and we have a date when we're going to serve the divorce papers."

"And when is that?" Edward asked. "Soon, I hope?"

"A week from Friday," I said, breathlessly. "We have a plan, and I'm going to confront Jeff. I want to serve him the papers in person."

"Is that a good idea?" Edward asked, concerned. "What if he gets violent?"

"He won't," I said. "That's not him. He will be very angry and upset. And hurt. I don't think he'd ever dream I'd do this to him. I'll have to be strong to stand up to him."

"Can you do it, love?" Edward asked. "I'm a little worried about you."

"I can do it," I said. "I have to, otherwise I'll never be free of him. Judy and I talked about it. We have a plan."

"I'll still worry about you," Edward said.

"Thanks, sweetheart," I said. "I'll be fine. I just want it to be over so I can be with you. Hey, did you get your house?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly. "But Bryce and Roxanne talked me into leasing it for a year instead of buying. It is rather small, and they said I might want something bigger after a while. If I still love it in a year, then I can buy it. So, it's mine and I can move in two weeks, just in time for you, love."

"Oh, Edward," I said. "I can't wait. Can you send me some photos?"

"Yes," he said. "I have a bunch on my phone. I can't wait for you to see it. It's really cozy. God! Did you hear that? I called something cozy. Fuck me, I've turned into a girl." He giggled his silly little laugh.

"Did you buy a bed yet?" I asked, teasing him. "You know I expect a big king-sized bed with a comfy mattress and pillows when I arrive. Hmm, I can't wait to sink into the middle of it and cuddle up with you."

"Oh, love, why do you do this to me?" Edward moaned. "I can't even see you, and I'm hard as a rock thinking about us cuddling, well, not really cuddling, in that big-ass bed. And, no, I haven't bought a bed, but now that I have that picture in my head, I'm going out tomorrow to get one. First thing. I promise."

"What else do you have for the house?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Not a single thing. Just my big green bag and me."

I laughed out loud. "That's all you need, sweetie, except for the bed, of course. And that's all I'm bringing, too, my own big green bag."

"We'll buy the other stuff together," Edward said . "Didn't I say we'd go to WalMart at midnight and buy stuff?"

"Oh, Edward, you are so crazy," I said. "That's why I love you so. I can't wait. Just a few more weeks. Judy said I need to stay a week or so after we serve the papers, and I may need to fly back to sign the final papers. It all depends on what Jeff wants, but I'm giving him everything except my money, so he doesn't have much to negotiate."

"So, did you find out if dick-head is cheating?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he's not cheating," I said. "At least not that they can detect. Jessica is all over him, tempting him, but he hasn't fallen for it-yet. And, yeah, she probably planted that lipstick in his pants pocket. That little bitch."

"Didn't I tell you that?" Edward said. "He's a smart man, and he won't do it yet. But as soon as you're out of the house, blondie will be in. I can almost guarantee it. "

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I think she can make him happy, I really do. It'll be good for all of us."

"You are very brave, sugar," Edward said. "I wish I could be there for you."

"I'll be fine," I said. "Judy has an apartment lined up for me. I'll stay there for a week or so, and when thing settle down I'll come to California, to you."

"Ah, you got me hard again. I was losing it when you talked about dick-head and blondie, but now it's back. Damn you, girl," he started moaning and groaning.

"Stop it, you crazy man," I said, laughing. "By the way, did you learn to cook anything yet?"

"Uh, no," Edward said. "I tried to make some popcorn in the microwave, and I burned it. I also microwaved some soup, and that blew up all over. I think I'm hopeless."

"Did you read the instructions?" I said. "How long to microwave?"

"No," Edward said. "I didn't know you needed to do that."

I laughed again. "You are hopeless! Don't burn the house down before I get there. Leave the cooking lessons to me. I'll teach you. Jeff has me cooking healthy for the two of us, and I'm actually starting to like it-expect for that rocks and sticks breakfast cereal. That was nasty."

"Rocks and sticks, huh?" Edward said. "Sounds like what a dick-head would eat. The breakfast of dick-heads." He laughed out loud.

Edward and I talked happily for several hours. I was feeling excited and scared about my upcoming confrontation with Jeff. I had to be strong.

The week flew by. I took items to work every day and put them in my big green bag. My new bank account allowed me to purchase extra cosmetics and toiletries without taking any from home. I found my passport and other papers and put them in ziploc bags. My big green bag was filling up.

I visited the place where I would be staying-a furnished apartment close to my office. I moved my big green bag there, and a few other things I thought I might need. It was getting close.

Finally, it was Friday - the day I would talk to Jeff and serve the papers, and I was nervous and scared to death.

I went to work as usual for a few hours. My plan was to pick up the papers from Judy Novak at noon, get a little pep talk and direction from her, and then go home and call Jeff. I would ask him to come home for an emergency meeting with me. I was ready.

At two p.m. on the dot, I called Jeff at his office. "Jeff, I need you to come home right now. I have something important I need to talk to you about."

"What the hell, Isabella?" Jeff said, obviously irritated. "I'm busy here. Can't this wait until I get home at five?"

"No, it can't," I said firmly. "You need to come home now."

"What is this about?" he asked, exasperated.

"You'll find out when you get here. It's important," I said, and I hung up. I hoped he would come, but I didn't know if he would.

I sat nervously on the couch, drinking a large Starbuck's coffee. I had the divorce papers in my lap.

Jeff arrived at three o'clock, pissed off and combative. His tie was undone, and he flopped on the sofa, his arms spread across the back of it, his hair a bit disheveled. I could tell he was very irritated. He looked at my coffee, and his eyes narrowed. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Okay, I'm here," he said finally. "What the fuck is this about?"

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my crazed heart. I can do this. I had rehearsed with Judy.

"Jeff," I said calmly. "You are an attractive, successful man with a bright future. I have been proud to stand by your side, but in the past year I have had my doubts about whether this life that you've put together for us is what I want. I've come to the conclusion that it's not. As I've tried to tell you numerous times lately, Jeff, I've changed. I can't live this life with you anymore."

"Just what the fuck are you saying, Isabella?" Jeff said. His face was white, his eyes slits, and his mouth a thin line. He looked really upset.

"I want a divorce, Jeff," I said as calmly as I could. My voice shook a little. I pulled the papers out of my lap, and I handed them to him.

The look on his face was utter shock and devastation. His eyes were blazing. He roared, "What? You can't do this to me! You can't! I won't allow it!"

I breathed deeply and gulped. "I'm sorry, Jeff. But this is one time where I make my own decisions. I want a divorce."

"You're sick!" he shouted. "Mentally ill. You're still in shock from what happened to you."

"No, I'm not," I said calmly. "I'm perfectly sane. If you don't believe me, call my psychiatrist, Dr. Gloria Gregory. I've given my permission for her to discuss it with you."

Jeff slammed his head back against the top of the sofa. His eyes closed. He didn't say a word. I continued.

"I know this is a shock to you, but I've been trying to tell you for weeks. I can't do it, Jeff. I can't do the campaign thing, I can't wear push-up bras for your horny friends, I can't be paraded in front of others so you get attention. I can't get pregnant because you think it will get votes. I can't do it, and I won't do it. It's not the life I want."

Jeff leaned over and put his head in his hands. The room was silent for a few long moments. Then he lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes full of tears. My heart lurched. _I was hurting him!_

"Why?" he whispered, breathlessly. "You promised me. I thought this was what you wanted, too."

My eyes filled with tears, too. "It was," I said, emotionally. "It was my dream, too, at first. I wanted to make it work, for you, Jeff. I tried, but I can't. I just can't. And you deserve to know that now, before it all unravels in front of the public. I can't do that to you."

The room was silent again, and then Jeff returned to his anger. "So, just what the fuck do you expect me to do? I'm months away my announcing my candidacy, Bella. And you pick NOW to bail? How could you?"

"Jeff," I said, trying to calm myself down. "You are six to nine months away from announcing your candidacy. The timing is good. Nine months from now, you'll have a new outlook, and you may have a new partner. Someone who'll support you all the way-share your dreams -love politics and all in involves-campaigning, fundraising, public service. That's not me, Jeff."

Jeff was quiet again, and then there was a whimper that came out of his mouth. "Don't leave me, Isabella," he said, his voice breaking. "I love you. I've always loved you."

I shut my eyes to gain strength. I might cry here. "I love you, too, Jeff," I whispered. "But it's not enough. I need my own life. You want me to live yours."

"I'll change," he said suddenly, wiping tears from his eyes. "Whatever you want. You can eat what you want, wear what you want. You don't have to get pregnant right now, or go to the homeless shelter with me. I won't make you wear low-cut dresses. Just-please!"

"No," I said quietly and calmly. "No, it's too late. I've made other plans." I laid Judy's business card on top of the divorce papers lying on the coffee table. "That's the contract information for my attorney. I'm sure when you get an attorney, they'll want to be in contact with one another."

"You have an attorney?" Jeff was angry again. "Fuck you, Isabella. You did all this behind my back! Well, you can't have the house! It's mine. If you leave me, you get nothing!"

"I'm prepared for that," I said calmly. "I don't want anything from you. The house, everything in it - it's yours. When I leave town in a few weeks, I'll bring back my vehicle. I have everything I need with me already."

"I won't support you," Jeff said, still angry. "You'll be on your own."

"That's okay," I said. "I'm planning to relocate to Los Angeles. My company has an office there, and I can transfer my job. I've already spoken to the manager there."

"What the fuck are you going to do in Los Angeles?" Jeff said. His face was red and angry.

"Live," I said. I took off my two carat diamond wedding ring that had been Jeff's mother's ring. It was an heirloom, and I wanted him to have it back. I set it on top of the divorce papers.

"Here's your mother's ring," I said. "I know she'd want it back."

I stood up to leave. Jeff looked utterly devastated and defeated again. My heart hurt for him. This was so hard!

"I'm leaving now, Jeff," I said softly. "I have an apartment downtown where I'll be staying for a few weeks. You can call me on my cell phone."

"Don't go," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Please, baby. No. I love you. I need you."

"I know," I said softly, my voice breaking, too. "But it's too late, and I can't be what you want me to be."

I started walking toward the door when Jeff called out to me.

"Isabella," he said. He sounded like he was in anguish.

I turned to face him.

"Is-is there someone else?" he asked, his eyes wide and sad. He gulped nervously.

"Yes, there is," I said quietly. "And I'm truly sorry."

I turned around and walked out, the door clicking shut behind me. I got in my car, and I drove to the nearest fast food restaurant where I stopped the car at the far end of the parking lot. I opened the door, leaned my head out and I vomited repeatedly onto the asphalt. When I had recovered, I went through the drive-thru and ordered a large Diet Coke which I drank on my way to my new apartment. It kept me distracted and settled my stomach somewhat. I knew I couldn't break down until I got there.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived in the underground garage of my new home. I grabbed the Diet Coke and walked to the elevator, and then I took the elevator to apt. 406. I was breathing heavy and my eyes were blurry with tears when I unlocked the door. I threw my keys and purse and set the Diet Coke on the small dining table, and then I collapsed on the couch and cried hysterically. My marriage was over.

_So, what do you think? I think Bella handled it well. Will Jeff try to get her back? She's one step closer to Edward, so hang on, she'll be on her way to California before you know it._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_As always, thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the characters._

_Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. Now you know why I didn't want Bella to just pack up and leave Jeff. As hard as it was to do face-to-face, she did it with class. Will Jeff fight to get her back? Let's see..._

**BPOV**

I finally stopped crying when my phone rang about twenty minutes later. It was Judy. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Um, okay," I said, my voice thick from crying. "He was shocked and angry and then devastated. I hurt him." I sniffed loudly.

"Yes, divorce hurts," Judy said. "Did he beg you to take him back?"

"Yes," I said. "But I didn't back down. When I left the house, I drove to a parking lot and threw up."

"That happens," Judy said. "You did well. That is one of the hardest things to do."

"He asked me if there was someone else," I said. "I said, yes."

"Did he ask who?"

"No, he's afraid. I'm sure he thinks it's one of his friends."

"Are you going to be okay for the weekend?" Judy asked. "I'm going out of town, and I want to make sure you'll be all right."

"Yes," I said. "But it's going to be weird not playing the politician's wife anymore. I'm not sure I know what to do with myself."

"Take it one day at a time," Judy said. "Each day will get better. I'm sending some dinner over to you tonight. I didn't think you would want to go back out. The doorman will call you when it's delivered."

"Thanks for taking care of me," I said, relieved and thankful I didn't have to venture back out.

"No problem. Call me anytime during the weekend on my cell. I'm here for you, Bella. It may be emotional for a while, so reach out to those who can help you through it."

"Yes," I said. "I'm going to call my dad and then Edward. They're here for me. I'll be fine."

"I'll talk to you Sunday night. Please try to get some sleep. Eat. Cry if you need to. It'll help you move on."

My first call was to my dad. "I did it," I said. "I served Jeff with divorce papers."

"You okay?" he said, concerned.

"It was very emotional," I said. "He was alternately devastated and angry. I hurt him pretty bad."

"Divorce is never easy," dad said. "I'm proud of you, kiddo. I want you to be happy, and it was obvious it was not working with Jeff. He wasn't the right one for you."

"Thanks for the support, dad," I said. "I dread calling mom. She'll be very upset and disappointed in me. She loves Jeff."

"You do what's right for you, honey," dad said. "I'll handle your mom if I have to. So, what happens now?"

"Well, I'm in an apartment that my attorney found for me, and I'll be here for a week or so, and then I'm flying to LA to be with Edward. He has a house now, and he's learned to drive. I'm working on securing a job with my company. Plus, I'll get that $2 million settlement. It's locked up so Jeff can't get it."

"Sounds like you've got it under control," dad said. "Call me when you get to LA. And when do I get to meet this Edward guy?"

I laughed. "Give me some time to get settled in LA and see how my relationship with Edward goes. I don't know him all that well, so who knows what will happen. I don't want you to meet him until I know for sure that he's going to be in my life for a while, okay?"

"Sure," dad said. "I guess I am getting ahead of myself."

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks, dad. Love you!"

Next, I called my mom, but her answering machine said she was out of town with her husband, so I left a message for her to call me. I didn't think it was appropriate to tell her I was getting divorced in a voicemail.

Finally, I called Edward.

"Hey, babe," I said. "I did it. I gave him the divorce papers."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am now," I said. "It was very emotional, and after I left the house, I drove to McDonald's and barfed in the parking lot. Repeatedly."

"Yikes!" Edward said. "Was he surprised? Angry?"

"He was totally caught off guard. He was begging me to stay one minute and cursing me out the next. It was pretty horrible, but I'm glad I did it. He asked me if there was someone else, and I said, yes."

"Did you tell him who?" Edward asked.

"No," I said. "He didn't ask. I'm sure he thinks it's one of his creepy friends, like Doug." I shivered with revulsion. "If he asks, I'll tell him. He'll find out eventually."

"So, where are you now?"

"In my temporary apartment. Judy is sending me food so I don't have to go out. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes, I worry about you. I'm so relieved this part is over. I know there's much more that needs to happen, but this was a big step. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, I am, too," I said. "I really stood up for myself for once. I felt empowered."

"Now you can come and boss me around. I'll like it!" Edward laughed.

"Oh, baby, I bought a bed today! A mammoth, king-size bed with a super-premium mattress. I'm moving to the house on Monday, and it will be delivered there. Roxanne is taking me shopping to buy sheets and towels and stuff tomorrow, since I don't know how to do that by myself. I need help. Isn't that pathetic?"

I laughed. "No, it's not pathetic. But don't buy everything-just the essentials-because I want to help you buy the rest."

"No problem. I just want to make sure I have a bed when you get here, because that's the first place I'm going to take you."

"Is that right?" I said, laughing. "I can't wait, Edward. We are going to crawl in that bed and not come out for two days."

"Promise?" Edward asked, teasing me.

"Promise!" I said. "I miss you so much. I can't wait to feel your arms around me again."

Just then the intercom buzzed. "I need to go downstairs and get my food," I said to Edward. "Can we skype tonight? I don't have to worry about hiding now, and I need to see your sweet handsome face."

"Sure, sugar," Edward said. "I'm lazy and not going anywhere. Call me when you're done with dinner."

I grabbed my keys and took the elevator downstairs. There were two big bags waiting for me. One had my dinner from a popular organic restaurant, and the other bag had a couple of bottles of chilled Chardonnay, a bag of Starbucks ground coffee, some chocolate croissants and a big bag of pretzel M&Ms. _How did Judy know these were my favorites?_ What a great lawyer I had!

I went back upstairs, turned on the television, poured myself a big glass of Chardonnay and ate my dinner. It was heavenly. When I was done, I poured another glass of wine and made a skype call to Edward.

He was looking his scruffy handsome self with his uncombed hair, two days of beard growth and his beautiful blue grey eyes. I almost had to pinch myself that he was mine. _Yes, mine!_

"Hey, sugar," he said lazily. "You're looking good. What was for dinner?"

"Fire roasted free range chicken, red quinoa salad and fruit salsa," I said. "It was delicious. And my wonderful lawyer included a few bottles of wine, coffee, croissants and M&Ms. I am in heaven right now. Jeff hasn't let me have a drink in weeks. This is fabulous. I just might drink the whole bottle tonight."

Edward lifted up a Heineken. "Well, I'm joining you in the drinking. I just cracked open a beer."

I lifted my glass. "To us, Edward," I said. "We can finally be together."

"Yes, to us," Edward repeated. "My beautiful, sweet, smart, normal girlfriend." He giggled. "I don't believe I've ever used those words together in a sentence."

"It's very strange to be here in this apartment," I said. "It's so freeing. I feel like I should be sad, but I'm not. Is that bad?"

"No, you've been sad for a long time. You deserve better. Like me." He smiled at me.

"Yes, you," I said, and giggled. "Oh, Edward. Just think, in a few days we'll be together. You aren't going to freak out on me, are you?"

Edward scowled. "No. I think I asked you that once, didn't I?"

"That you did," I said, and I laid down on the bed, the computer by my head. Edward and I spent the next four hours on skype, just talking, laughing and looking at one another. I had several more glasses of wine, and Edward drank a few more beers.

It was late when we finally called it quits. I decided to take a shower before bed, and when I came out of the bathroom I noticed there was a call on my phone-from Jeff. It jolted me back to reality for a moment. I had been feeling so good, and now I was feeling sad again-and guilty.

I crawled into bed, and I dialed voicemail. Jeff had obviously been drinking tonight, too. "Baby," he slurred. "I'm so sorry. Please come home. I love you. You-you're everything to me. Don't leave me. We can start over. It'll be good. So good. Okay, sweetheart? I'll buy you a new car. You'll like that, right?"

There was a pause, and then I could hear him break down a bit. "Please, baby, please," he whispered. "Don't leave me. No. No. So sorry." Then he hung up.

I felt like throwing up again. I so wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. There was a part of me that still loved him, and the pain of what I was doing to him was unbearable. I started crying again, and my pillow was wet with tears before I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, disoriented, with swollen eyes and a slight hangover from the wine. _Ugh._ It was good I hadn't planned to do much today. I got up and made coffee and flipped on the TV.

My phone rang. It was Jeff. My heart sank again. _God, this was hard._

"Hello, Jeff," I said quietly.

"Um, hi," he said cautiously. "How are you?"

"I'm-okay," I said hesitantly.

"I want you to come home, Isabella," he said. His voice was quiet and kind. "If I did something wrong, then I'm sorry."

"It's not something that you did, Jeff. It's what I did. I tried to live a life that was wrong-for me. I promised to support you in your plan and your career, and I can't. I just can't. Politics is not for me. I can't live my life in a fish bowl."

"I'll change," Jeff said. "I won't be so demanding, You don't have to get pregnant right now. You don't have to go to the homeless shelter. We can go on a vacation, just the two of us. Where would you like to go, Europe?"

I sighed loudly. I felt like crying again. "No, Jeff. I's over between us. You deserve someone who wants what you want, and who can give you what I can't. I want you to be happy."

"Then why are you doing this?" Jeff's voice was a desperate whisper. "Why?"

"Because you deserve better," I said. "And so do I. We don't fit, Jeff. We never really did, but we tried to make it work, and it didn't. Let's go our own ways. We're both young enough to start over."

It was silent. Too silent. Jeff cleared his throat. His voice was calmer now. "Who is he, Isabella? Who is this guy you're leaving me for?"

"I'm not leaving you for him," I said. "I'm leaving for myself. I want to pursue a writing career, and I'm going to California."

"Is that where he is?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," I said. "I don't know if it will work out with him, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"What does he have that I don't have?" Jeff sounded desperate again.

"He lets me be me," I said. "I don't have to wear make-up or push-up bras. I don't have to impress people with the clubs I belong to or the events I go to. I'm not saying that's wrong, it's just not me."

"You're a handsome, sexy man, Jeff. You're intelligent, charismatic and you're a born leader. You don't need me to succeed. You can do it on your own, and there is someone out there who wants it as much as you do, and she's waiting for you."

"Did you sleep with this guy? Tell me, Isabella!" Jeff was almost pleading now. I felt sick.

"Yes, I did," I said. "He was the friend who shared his hotel room with me in Canada because I didn't have one."

There was silence again for a moment or two. "You cheated on me," he finally said. His voice was low, but calm.

"Yes, I did," I replied, my voice very small. "And I'm sorry."

"That's all I needed to know," Jeff said. He hung up.

I felt sick again, but there was nothing I could do. The truth was out there. I filled up my coffee cup, and for the next hour I sat on the couch and did nothing but replay our conversation in my head.

I decided to distract myself with grocery shopping, so I went to the local supermarket and stocked up on food for the week. It was strange to think that I could buy whatever I wanted, eat what I wanted and dress how I wanted. I was wearing Edward's hoodie, which still smelled like him, jeans, the Halifax T-shirt and flip flops. My hair was unruly and in a pony tail, and I wasn't wearing any makeup. I hadn't gone out in public like this since I moved to Chicago.

I was cooking myself some dinner when Edward called. "Hey, sugar," he said. "How was your day?"

"Jeff called," I said. "He called last night, too, although he was drunk then. This morning he was very calm and polite. He asked me to come home. He even offered to buy me a new car and take me on a trip to Europe."

"He wants you back."

"No, not now," I said, sighing. "He asked me if I cheated, and I told him I had. That was it. He hung up on me. He's got a lawyer by now. There's not much to negotiate. I don't want anything of his."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Edward said. "This is my fault."

"Edward, no," I said. "I accept full responsibility for my actions. My marriage was not doing well when I met you, and it would have ended eventually anyway. I needed you, and I don't regret what we did."

"I still feel a little guilty about it," Edward said. "But once I see you again, I don't think I will." He laughed.

"Hey, I bought shit today," he said proudly. "Some blue striped sheets, a blue quilt and some navy and green towels. I've never bought that kind of stuff before. It was exhilarating."

I laughed out loud. "You are so cute," I said. "Getting excited about sheets and towels. I am really turning you into a girl. I love it!"

"Yeah, Roxanne made me buy other bathroom stuff, like a soap dish and a toothbrush holder. Small stuff that I need. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," I said. "You can buy all that stuff. I'd just like to help you buy decorative things, you know, like artwork and mirrors and photo frames, that personal kind of stuff."

"Yeah?" Edward said. "That sounds fun! I've never thought about that before. Now I'm excited again."

"Oh, Edward, you always make me smile, even when I can't see your face."

"Yeah, well speaking about faces, let's skype again tonight. I want to lie on my bed all night and talk to you. It's almost like you're here. I miss you so much."

I smiled, and my heart swelled. "Ah, I miss you, too, and it's fun to see your handsome face. Yes, call me in two hours, and we'll spend the evening together. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't have anything to do."

There were no more calls from Jeff. I think he'd finally gotten the message. I knew he was mad and hurt, but there was nothing more I could do for him. He would move on and so would I.

_Well, Jeff tried, but it's a little too late. Next chapter is the one you've been waiting for... Bella goes to California! I promise not to make you wait too long, because I can't wait either._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer. You rock. _

_This is the chapter you've been waiting for... Bella is finally on her way to California to be with Edward. I can't wait for the sweet reunion. I did it all for you, so enjoy!_

**BPOV**

Sunday morning, I slept in for the first time in four years. I made breakfast, drank coffee and watched Sunday morning talk shows. It was quite exhilarating. I was sure Jeff was sitting in the front pew at church-alone. How was he explaining my absence? I realized I didn't really care.

I spent the day making transition plans for my work projects, and John and I spoke several times on the phone. I was going to miss him so much. He was so supportive and non-judgmental.

In the early evening, Judy called. "How was your weekend? Everything okay? Did you hear from Jeff?" she asked.

"It was a good weekend," I said. "I heard from Jeff on Friday night, but he was drunk, and then again Saturday morning. At first he was begging me to come home, promising me a new car and a trip to Europe. Then we got around to the fact that I cheated on him, and he hung up the phone on me. I haven't heard from him since."

"I had a phone call from Aaron Levine, attorney for Jeffrey Swan about an hour ago," Judy said. "We are talking tomorrow at nine."

"I figured he'd get an attorney right away. He was pretty pissed off."

"Well, this should be easy. You aren't asking for anything, so there's not much he can protest. I'm sure the adultery thing will come up, but since you're not asking for any support, then it doesn't matter."

"When do you think I'll be able to leave Chicago and go to LA?" I asked. I wanted to give Edward a timeframe.

"I'll know for sure tomorrow after I speak to Mr. Levine, but I expect that you could leave as early as the weekend. Possibly Saturday."

"Really?" I asked. "That is fabulous. I can't wait to get out of here."

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow, but it does look promising. I'll call you after I talk to Mr. Levine."

I called Edward, but he didn't answer. He called back later that evening.

"Hey," he said. "Any news?"

"Yes," I said. "Jeff has a lawyer, and he and my lawyer are meeting at nine tomorrow. They aren't anticipating any problems, so I should be able to get out of town by the end of the week. Can you believe it?"

"Really? What day?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Saturday, I think," I said. "As soon as I know, I'll make flight reservations."

"Oh, sugar," Edward said. "I'm so excited. I'm moving into the house tomorrow. I take the driving test Wednesday, and if I pass, I'm getting a new car on Friday. Just in time for you!"

"Oh, Edward, that's fabulous," I said. "I have no doubt you'll pass the driving test."

He laughed, "Well, we'll see. Tomorrow is my last lesson, and Sylvia, my instructor, is taking me to lunch so she can quiz me on the written test. She really is quite sweet, and she's determined that I'm going to pass. She didn't give up on me."

"What kind of car are you getting?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," Edward said, giggling. "I'll pick you up at the airport. Oh, sugar, I can't wait to see you."

"Me, too," I said. "I can't wait to see you drive and your house!"

"I was just at my house with Bryce. I got the keys today, so we went to get things ready. I don't have much personal stuff to move, except what's in my bag, but they're delivering the bed tomorrow, oh, and I bought a big-ass TV and two black leather couches for the living room. I'm so excited!"

"Oh, Edward," I said. "I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah," he said, "Tomorrow night I'll be sitting by my pool, a homeowner! I still can't believe it."

"I'm proud of you," I said. "Look at all you've accomplished in just a few short weeks. And driving, too."

"It's all because of you," Edward said. "If we hadn't ended up together, I'd still be living in those crappy hotel suites and very unhappy. You gave me a whole new life."

"I could say the same to you," I said. "Without you, I'd have given up and been miserable the rest of my life."

Monday morning came, and I went to work as usual. John and I met. I told him this would probably be my last week in Chicago. I wanted to leave quietly, so he was the only one in the office who knew. I had also connected with Brian Wilson, my potential new boss in California. We made plans to meet in a month or two. I told him I needed some time to adjust to my new life before we discussed employment.

Judy called mid-morning to let me know that she had met with Jeff's attorney, and things would be moving along swiftly. They still were very suspicious that I wasn't asking for anything, even though I could claim some money for the three years I'd spent with Jeff. Our home, as I had suspected, was only in his name, so there was nothing to claim there. How had I been so naive? Oh, well, it didn't matter now. I only wanted out.

I did feel a bit of remorse about Jeff. He could be a nice guy despite his controlling tendencies, and I could forgive him for that somewhat-he knew what he wanted, and he was going after it. I knew Jessica was waiting in the wings, and soon Jeff would be happy again. And I would be happier, too!

Monday evening I heard from Edward. "Hey, sugar," he said, and I could hear the excitement in his voice. "I'm sitting on a plastic lawn chair by the pool at my house. Studying for my driver's test." He laughed out loud. I had never heard him this giddy.

"Is it nice?" I asked.

"I still can't believe it. I could stay out here all night, but I do want to try out that bed before you get here-see if it's comfortable. Are you coming on Saturday?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "Judy's given me the green light, and I booked my flight an hour ago. I'll be there about five o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday. Can you pick me up?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I can," Edward said. "I'm going to nail this driver's test, and I've leased a car. My life is so exciting!"

I laughed. "I can't wait to be together again without the danger and the drama and our old baggage. Maybe we won't even like each other."

"Not a chance," Edward said. "You're the girl for me. I told my mom about you. She and dad are coming to visit in a month or so, and they want to meet you-the girl who got me to buy a house and drive. They can't believe I've learned to drive. My own dad said I was hopeless. See how you're turned me around?"

"Oh, Edward," I said, laughing. "You are so cute. I'd love to meet your parents, and my dad wants to meet you, too. My mom, not so much. Jeff actually called her to tell her I'd cheated on him, so now she's not speaking to me. Blew her dream of being the mother-in-law of the president. I'm a bad daughter."

"Yeah, well I like bad girls," Edward said. "So get your ass out here so we can be bad together."

The rest of the week went my quickly. Friday morning, I called Jeff at work.

"What do you want?" he said rudely when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Jeff," I said. "I want to drop off my vehicle tomorrow morning at the house and give you the keys. What time should I come by?"

"Early," Jeff said. "You know I play golf on Saturday mornings."

"Okay, how about nine?" I said.

"That'll be fine." The line was silent for a moment. "You can keep the car, you know."

"I know, but I don't need it. I'm leaving for California tomorrow, and I won't be back."

It was silent again. "You're going to him, aren't you?" he said bitterly.

"Yes, I am," I said softly. He always had to make me feel guilty.

"I'll be home until ten, so come before then." He hung up.

I sighed. Tomorrow would be my last encounter with Jeff, possibly ever. And then it would be over and done.

Friday night, I was too excited to sleep. Edward had passed his driver's test, as I knew he would, and he now had a vehicle to pick me up at the airport. I was so ready to move on with my new life.

Saturday morning I dressed in my Halifax T-shirt, jeans, flip flops and Edward's navy hoodie. I hadn't washed it since Canada, and it still smelled like him-cigarettes, manly sweat and woodsy cologne. I had made the pledge to wear it to California, and I was doing it. I hoisted my big green bag, holding my new life, unto my shoulder and I walked out of my temporary apartment, leaving the keys at the front desk. My first stop was my former home, where I would drop off my vehicle with Jeff, and then a taxi would pick me up and take me to the airport-to Edward!

I parked in the long driveway of my beautiful Highland Park home, and I knocked on the door-which was a little weird. Jeff answered right away. He was wearing his designer golf attire, and he had new aviator sunglasses. He looked very handsome. He stepped out of the house onto the porch. I knew he didn't want me to come inside.

"Hi," I said, shyly. I handed him the keys. "Here are the keys. I had it washed and cleaned yesterday, and I don't think there is anything of mine in it."

"Thanks," he said. "You didn't have to do that." He looked at the driveway and saw my big green bag sitting beside the vehicle.

"A taxi is picking me up here in a few minutes," I said. "I'm on my way to California. For good."

Jeff frowned a bit. "Is that all you're taking with you? One bag?"

"Yes," I said. "That's all I need. Sorry to leave you with all my other stuff, but you can take it to the homeless shelter or the good-will store."

It was a bit awkward standing there with Jeff. Neither one of us knew what to say. I hoped the taxi would arrive soon.

"So, who is this guy?" Jeff said finally. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Sure," I said. "His name is Edward Cullen. He's an actor."

Jeff snorted. "An actor? Have you lost your mind? Do you really think he's going to be faithful to you? Well, maybe you'll experience what you did to me. I don't know what happened to you in Canada, but I think you lost your mind."

"I'm sorry, Jeff," I said. "I truly am. But you and I, we weren't working. It would have ended anyway, or we'd have been miserable down the road. I know you think I'm crazy, but Edward says he loves me, and I'm going with that right now. If it doesn't work out, then I can make it on my own."

Jeff snorted again, and then he looked at what I was wearing. "You don't even dress right any more," he said. "You look like you're going camping instead of traveling to LA."

I laughed a bit. "Well, Jeff, this is me-the real me-the one that I tried to hide from you. Edward doesn't care what I wear or what country club I belong to. He likes me for who I am."

"It won't last," Jeff said bitterly. "But don't come crying back to me. I have plans."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I said, and I gave him a slight smile. "I have no doubt you'll someday be a senator or a governor. I wish you the best, Jeff. I really do. And I hope that someday we can be happy for one another."

Jeff looked down, his feet tapping nervously on the concrete. "Yeah, I guess." He looked up at me. I couldn't see his eyes with those sunglasses on, but I could swear he had tears in them. "You hurt me, Isabella," he said. "Really hurt me. I did not see this coming in a million years. It's going to take me some time to move on."

The taxi pulled up into the driveway. It was time for me to go.

I suddenly reached up and gave Jeff a quick hug. He jerked back a bit at first, and then he put his arms around me and hugged me back. It would be our last moment together.

"Be happy, Jeff," I whispered, and then I pulled away. I picked up my bag and got into the taxi. I looked back and Jeff was still standing there. I raised my hand in goodbye. He did the same, and then the taxi sped off to the airport.

It took me a few moments to compose myself. I knew it would be emotional, but I hadn't expected that. At least we parted on a good note.

As soon as I got through security, I sent a text to Edward to tell him what time I'd be arriving. I couldn't believe I was actually going to LA.

When I got on the plane, I stowed my big green bag in the overhead compartment, and I kept my iPad out so I could read, although I was so excited I wasn't sure I could concentrate. My big green bag reminded of me of where this had all started-with Edward-and how far I had come in just a few short months. My life had changed completely.

It was close to five o'clock when my plane landed in LA. My feet barely touched the ground when I walked down the jetway with my big green bag. I sent a text to Edward that I had arrived, and he told me to meet him at Delta door #3. He was driving around and would pick me up in a few moments. I had no idea what color or model of car he had because he wouldn't tell me, but I knew he would find me.

I walked outside door #3 and set my bag down beside me. I looked around to see if I could see Edward. It was a beautiful sunny day, and there were palm trees swaying in the wind and beautiful purple Jacaranda trees. Wow! It was so beautiful here. Then, I saw him.

He was standing beside a brand new, shiny silver Toyota Camry, a big grin on his face. He wore a baseball cap, sunglasses, and his face was so scruffy it was almost a beard. He was dressed in his Halifax T-shirt, too, with a black button down shirt over it, black jeans, and black Nike shoes. "Hey, girl, you need a ride?" he said, and then he giggled. I flew into his arms and wrapped myself around him, and his warm, sweet lips connected with mine.

We must have been kissing for a while because a security guy with a whistle came right up beside us and blew it loudly. "Hey, this is a loading zone, not a parking zone. You need to move along." We pulled apart, our hands still connected, and we laughed. The security guy was still standing there, glaring at us.

"We're going, we're going," Edward said, grinning, as he picked up my bag and threw it in the back seat, and I got in the front seat beside him. He started the car, put it in gear, and he backed out.

I laughed out loud. "Edward! You're driving."

"Yes, love," he said. "I have a California driver's license. Can you believe it? I passed with flying colors. I immediately called Sylvia to tell her the news. I owe a lot to her and you."

"Pfft," I said. "You would have done it eventually. How far to your house?"

"Um, it's a ways. Takes about a half hour or so. I can't wait to get you home, but we can talk, and I take steal looks at you along the way."

"Keep your eyes on the road, buddy," I said, slapping his arm. "I love your car. It's-its so... normal." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "The paparazzi haven't figured it out yet. They'd expect me to drive a Mercedes or BMW or something. This is like a suburban dad car. I like that. That's my goal-to be a suburban dad." He laughed loudly.

We spent the time on the road laughing and talking with Edward pointing out places of interest. I had never been to LA, and it was so exciting. Finally, he pulled off the freeway onto a winding hilly road with lots of trees, green lawns, and long, secret driveways. He pulled up to a gate with a security man on duty, he waved at him, and we drove on.

"Gated neighborhood, huh?" I said. I was impressed.

"Yeah, it's nice. I don't have to worry about people following me or camping out in front of my house. If they do, I just call these guys, and they come and run them away. I feel so free here and safe."

Edward pulled into a long driveway shaded by big trees, There wasn't a garage, but there was a paved area to park. Beyond I could see a long, low, creamy-colored stucco house with a red tile roof. It was cool, quiet and peaceful.

Edward grabbed my bag with one hand, and he took my other hand in his. "Welcome home, love," he said, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"That's the most wonderful thing anyone ever said to me," I said, almost in tears. "Oh, Edward, it's perfect. I haven't even been inside, and I love it already."

"Yeah," he said, and his face was smiling and rather pink. "I'm kinda proud of it. It's so exciting to have my own place. Come on. I can't wait to show you."

We walked up to the front door, and Edward unlocked it and ushered me inside. It was still fairly empty, but I could see the new leather couches and TV. Edward dropped my bag, and he pulled me to him. "God, I've missed you," he said between long, passionate kisses. "I can't believe you're here."

"Me, neither," I said, throwing my arms around him and kissing him with all I had. "Are you going to show me the bedroom?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," Edward said, laughing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly down the hallway to the master bedroom. There, in the middle of the room was a huge king-sized bed with blue striped sheets and six pillows. "Do you want to try it out now? I don't think I can wait until tonight." Edward continued to kiss me as he pushed me toward the bed.

"Yes, yes," I said. "I've been waiting months for this." I whipped off my hoodie and T-shirt and unbuttoned my jeans. I noticed that Edward was doing the same. Soon, we were both naked, and we fell onto the bed, both of us tangled up in each other and laughing.

"Is it okay if I'm a selfish bastard today?" Edward said. "I want you so bad, I can't wait."

"Yes, I'm ready, take me!" I said breathlessly. "And you don't need a condom. Jeff wasn't cheating, and my shot lasts another month." I pulled Edward on top of me. He didn't protest.

We were like wild animals in our lovemaking, unable to get enough of each other. Edward was on top, then I was on top of him, and then I was on my stomach, and then on my back, and, oh my, we finally both climaxed and collapsed, breathless, on the bed in each other's arms.

"Wow, my crazy lady is back," Edward said, kissing my nose. "God, how I've missed you! No one affects me like you do. No one."

"Yeah?" I said, shyly, kissing him back and rubbing my hand on his furry face. "I don't know about this fuzz here. I think you look better clean-shaven, but hey, we're not going anywhere, so you can be my Grizzly Adams, if you want." I giggled. "It tickles me."

"Yeah, I haven't had time to shave this week. Between the house, the driving test and you - pfft, it's been crazy. I will shave though, in a day or two. I don't think I'm letting you out of this bed for a few days."

"Okay by me," I said. "I may never get out of this bed. Edward, I am so happy to be here. I can't believe we actually made it happen. Do you remember back in Canada when we were talking about our pathetic lives, and you told me to come out here? I thought you were crazy, but look at us. I'm actually here! With you! I can't believe it."

"Believe it, sugar," Edward said. "It's real, and you're here, and we're going to be the two happiest fucking people on the planet."

"Yeah?" I said. "I think you're right."

"Come on, you can cook me dinner, and we can drink some wine and eat out by the pool."

"Okay," I said, and I got up to reach for my jeans, and Edward stopped me. "Wear my shirt," he said as he handed me his black button-down. "And your panties. That's it. I want you to tempt me all night long."

I smiled. "Okay," I said. "And you wear your jeans only-commando-and you can tempt me. I want to see when you get turned on."

"Okay," he said, smiling. "Oh my god, this is so cool. I don't think I've ever been this happy." He reached over and grabbed me, spinning me around. "I love you, sugar."

I was laughing so hard I could hardly talk. "I love you, too, Edward. Now lead me to your kitchen. Do you have any food for me to cook?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Roxanne bought a lot of food for us. I told her we'd be hanging out this weekend getting reacquainted, so she loaded up at the grocery for me. I think she's really glad I finally left her house."

We headed to the kitchen, which had all the latest appliances "Wow, this is beautiful," I said as I opened the refrigerator. "I think I can burn something in here."

"What? Burn?" Edward seemed concerned.

I laughed. "That's an expression that means cook something really good. Let's see what you have here." I found a piece of fresh salmon, fresh lettuce and veggies, and a couple of big bottles of wine-Chardonnay. _How did Roxanne know?_

Edward poured the wine, and he sat on a bar stool and watched me cook. I explained what I was doing as I cooked.

"Cooking is really not that difficult," he said, watching me. "I think I could do it."

"I'm sure you could," I said. "I'll love teaching you." I picked up my wine glass and took a sip.

"This is so good," I said, closing my eyes and sighing. "How did Roxanne know I liked Chardonnay?"

"I told her," Edward said proudly. "I do notice things, you know. And I think you mentioned it once or twice. I usually drink beer, but I think I like this wine thing."

A little later, Edward and I sat on two plastic lawn chairs by the pool, our food in our laps and our wine on the concrete, and we ate our dinner, laughing and talking easily. Afterwards, we held hands and just enjoyed touching and being together.

Finally, we stood up and brought our dishes into the kitchen. "We can clean up tomorrow," Edward said, taking my hand. "Tonight, I just want to enjoy you, love."

I wrapped my arms around him, the happiest woman in the world. "I'm yours, Edward," I said. "I can now say I'm truly yours. "

_Yay! So happy they're together, and there is so much more to come. I'm only getting started. You have to admit, Jeff was kinda okay at the end. She hurt him, but he will move on, and so will she._

_Is anyone else excited for Breaking Dawn 2? I'm sad that the saga will be over, but I am ready for my third midnight premiere, although this time it's at 10 p.m. Already have 10 tickets for me and my peeps in the ultra-screen theater, reserved seats, so I can enjoy a few drinks at the bar next to the theater before the movie. Can't wait! Twilight still rules._

_Looking for your review on Bella and Edward's reunion..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the characters. The story is mine. _

So Bella finally made it to California and into Edward's arms, and they are enjoying some sweet time together getting reacquainted. Ah, love!

**BPOV**

"Tonight, I just want to enjoy you, love," Edward said as we stood with our arms around one another in the dark kitchen.

I squeezed him closer to me, the happiest woman in the world. "I'm yours, Edward," I said. "I can now say I'm truly yours."

Edward locked up the house, and I went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. I was under the covers waiting for him when he came into the room. He smiled. "You looks so at home," he said. "You belong here."

"I already feel at home," I said. "You did a good job with the bed, it's very comfy, and it's - yeah, you know."

Edward peeled off his clothes, and he slid into bed next to me. The house was dark and quiet, and Edward put his arm around me, pulling me close to him, my head on his chest. "This feels so right," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. I still can't believe you're here."

I snuggled into him, reveling in the feel of his warm body. "I can't either," I said. "Just think, if we'd never seen each other at the airport in London, or sat together on the plane, or shared a room at the hotel, we'd both we back in our former lives."

"Yeah, poor miserable slobs," Edward said, chuckling.

I yawned. I was very tired, having not slept a wink the night before, and the warm, comfy bed and the comfort of Edward's arms were putting me to sleep.

"Are you tired?" Edward whispered tenderly, kissing my ear.

"Hmm," I said. "I didn't sleep last night. Too excited."

"Me, too," Edward said, and he yawned as well. "Is it okay if we just snuggle and sleep tonight? I swear I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We're both tired. I want to sleep with my arms around you."

"Hmm," I said sleepily. "Okay by me. This bed is so comfy I'm almost asleep."

Edward yawned again. "Yeah. 'Night, love."

"Hmm, love you," I murmured. "Tomorrow..." Within a minute we were both fast asleep.

I woke up very early, a little disoriented about where I was. The room was dark, and there was a male body sprawled all over the bed, his mouth open and a slight snore coming out. I wanted to hug myself. I was really here in California - with Edward! I had made it happen.

I slipped out of bed without disturbing him, and I used the bathroom, and then I tiptoed out to the kitchen and peeked outside. The sky was barely light, pink-streaked and dark blue, which was reflecting off the beautiful pool outside. I stood there, mesmerized for a bit, just watching and thinking. After all the planning and drama of the past months, it was unbelievable to be here. Now...what?

I hadn't really thought about what was next once I got to California. I had spent all my time and energy getting here. I realized that I knew next to nothing about Edward's lifestyle. I knew he was down-to-earth and humble with me, but his public persona was different. The sweet, I-want-to-be-normal Edward that I knew was not the sexy superstar that most people saw as he walked the red carpet and interviewed with media from all over the world with slightly cocky and confident attitude. He was an actor, after all, and I was about to experience all sides of his crazy world.

I had been Jeff's "arm candy" for a few years, and I hadn't enjoyed it. Now, I realized that it would probably be that and more. I thought politics was cruel, but Hollywood operated on a whole new level. I was a nobody who had captured Edward's attention, whom everyone would scrutinize and gossip about in the media and the tabloids. I could see it now - gold digger, opportunist, groupie. Was I good looking enough? Did I dress right? Would I embarrass him? I obviously had to figure out my role and get a thicker skin. I also had to figure out what I was going to do with my own career and goals. Should I finish that novel? Pursue screenwriting? Go to work for my former company? My head was whirling with possibilities.

What about my private life with Edward? I knew he craved being normal and not having people do everything for him, but was that even possible? Could we go to WalMart and shop? Would we always have people "taking care of us"? I had no idea how this all worked.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed. Could I handle it? I remember Jeff's last words - "don't come crying back to me." I never planned to do that, of course, but I now would have to lead a very different life that I wasn't exactly prepared for.

After a few moment of panic, I pulled myself back to reality. I had come so many miles to be with the man of my dreams, and there was no way I was going back. Edward and I would figure it out. Edward was worth everything to me, and I decided at that moment to put it all my worries aside and just enjoy being with him for the next few weeks. I had waited too long and endured too much to get here. The future could wait for a bit. With that thought, I hugged myself with glee. I really was the luckiest girl on the planet.

I went back to the bedroom and slipped into bed. Edward sleepily rolled toward me, and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, his hands going up to caress my breasts. "Why are you awake so early?" he croaked in my ear. His eyes were still closed.

"I'm still on Chicago time," I said. "I'm usually up getting ready for church."

"Hmm," he said. "You feel so good, sugar. Can I hold you for a while?"

"Yes," I said, leaning back into him. "I love you touching me." I put my hand around to caress his hairy face.

"I'll shave," Edward promised. "It's starting to itch." He chuckled into my ear, and then he nuzzled me and started kissing my neck. "My Bella," he whispered. I could feel him hard behind me. I leaned back into him and let him know that I wanted it, too.

We remained in the spooning position, and his hands caressed me from my breasts to my folds, and his lips kissed my neck, chin and upper back. He was very tender with me, slow and deliberate, taking me to the brink with his hands and his mouth before he slid slowly into me, both of us sighing loudly at the of joy being joined. It really was a sweet reunion. He pushed in and of me slowly, whispering that he loved me, his hands now on my hips, pulling me to him again and again. It was incredible. Unhurried and totally mind-blowing and satisfying. He really was a great lover, and I had waited so long for him to love me like this again.

Afterwards, we cuddled in the bed, not talking, just enjoying the feel of one another. This is what I had been dreaming about the last few months. Now it was real.

Edward finally spoke. "Um, are you going to show me how to cook breakfast? I'd like to be able to do it for you very soon."

"Sure," I said, laughing. "How about the Bella special? Rock and sticks."

"Is that really what you eat for breakfast?" Edward asked, horrified.

"No, my favorite breakfast is coffee with cream and a huge chocolate croissant," I said, laughing. "You don't have any croissants, do you?"

"I don't think so," Edward said. "But we can get some, if you'd like."

"No, no, let's see what we have in the kitchen," I said, reluctantly getting out of the warm, comfy bed.

I put on a T-shirt, a fresh pair of panties and some shorts, and Edward put on his jeans and a T-shirt.

I opened the refrigerator. "Hmm, how about a spinach, mushroom and swiss cheese omelet?" I said, noting all of these items were there.

"That sounds amazing," Edward said. "I thought you were going to make cereal."

I laughed. "No one makes cereal, silly, it's already made. Do we have an omelet pan? And a coffee maker? I could really use some coffee."

"Uh, yeah, I think we bought a coffee maker," Edward said, searching in the cupboards above me. "Here it is. Still in the box. Looks like we have a toaster, too, and some pots and pans."

"Perfect!" I said. "Did you pick these out? I'm impressed."

"Uh, no, Roxanne did," Edward said. He laughed.

I looked at the box containing many pots and pans, and then, separately, I saw an omelet pan. Bingo!

"Roxanne is really awesome," I said, excited that she thought to buy an omelet pan. "Did you know that?"

"Yeah, she is," Edward said. "She's very good to me. And right now she's very glad I'm no longer living at her house." He laughed again.

I took the omelet pan, and I handed the coffeemaker box to Edward. "Here, set this up and make some coffee."

"Uh, okay," he said sheepishly. "I don't know how to make coffee."

"I'll help you," I said. "It's easy. Just set it up and find the coffee and I'll walk you through it. Then you can watch me make one omelet, and you can make the next."

"Yeah?" he said, all excited like a kid. "You think I can do that?"

"Edward, you are so cute," I said, giving him a little peck on the lips. "You just need a little help getting started. You'll be making me breakfast in bed in no time."

"Really?" Edward said. "I can't wait. I'd love to make you breakfast in bed."

I got busy cutting up the mushrooms and washing the spinach, and Edward got the coffee brewing under my direction.

"That's all there is to it?" Edward said as he watched the coffee brew. "If I'd known that, I would have made coffee years ago."

"Okay, now you're going to make toast," I said. "Set up the toaster, and find the bread. By the time the omelets are done, everything else will be done, too."

"Okay," he said as he set up the toaster and dug through the fridge looking for the butter.

By the time Edward had the toast and coffee under control, I was ready to make the first omelet. I cooked the mushrooms and spinach, and then I added the eggs. When they were close to being set, I added the shredded swiss cheese, and flipped it.

"You make the next one," I said. "I'll put this one in the warming tray."

"I'm ready," he said, and he walked over with great authority and cooked his first omelet.

Ten minutes later we were out by the pool again, sitting on our little plastic chairs, our coffee mugs by our sides and our omelets and toast on our plates.

"This is definitely the best breakfast I have ever eaten," Edward said as he wolfed it down.

"You cooked it!" I said. "See? It's not so difficult. You could make this for me tomorrow."

"Yeah, I could," he said, and he got a great big smile on his face. He leaned over to kiss me, a little bit of cheese hanging on his scruff. I laughed as I picked it off and kissed him back.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever eaten, too," I said. "Because it's with you."

After finishing breakfast, Edward took the dishes inside and refreshed our coffee. We continued to sit by the pool, relaxing and talking. Edward lit up a cigarette with a guilty look.

"Sorry, love," he apologized. "I've cut way back on my smoking, but I haven't been able to quit. You're a good distraction for me, though, so I hope I can quit for good very soon. I didn't smoke at all last night."

"Anything I can do to help, just let me know," I said. I really wanted him to quit smoking.

"I'd like to stay home today and hang around the house," Edward. "The last couple of weeks have been so crazy, and I really don't want to share you with anyone right now. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I said. "I only want to be with you. We have all the time in the world to do other things."

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "I think we have enough food to last a few days, so we should be good. We need to do some shopping, but that can wait."

"Of course it can wait. This is heaven!" I said, leaning my head back to catch the sun.

Edward smiled the hugest smile. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? I never knew having my own place could be so wonderful. I may never go back to work."

"Edward," I said. "I realized this morning that we made all these plans to get where we are today, but no plans going forward. I know nothing about what your life really is like. Things you do. Places you go. Your work."

Edward sighed. "Yeah, we'll have to talk about that. Let's not do it today, okay?"

"Okay. We have lots of time. I'd really like to try out your pool. Do you swim?"

"Do I swim? Now that's one thing that I do well," Edward said, smirking. "I'm a great swimmer, and I haven't tried out this pool yet."

"I didn't bring a swim suit," I said. "I'll have to buy one. And I'd love to have a raft and one of those floating chairs so I can lie in the sun."

"I want to see you in a bikini," Edward said. "None of those suits that cover up your beautiful body. I think I'll buy you one."

I did laugh then. "Okay, you can do that. For today, can I swim naked, or do you have nosy neighbors?"

"Well, I don't know," he said, frowning. "I haven't been here long enough, but the paparazzi, they are clever, so they'll fly over in helicopters once they know I'm living here. You're mine, and I don't want to share your beautiful body with the world, so do you have something you can put on? We can do the skinny-dipping thing at night when it's too dark to see."

"Oohh, skinny dipping in the dark. Love it. Yes, I have a sports bra and some panties that I can wear today. I really want to take a swim."

"Let's do it," Edward said. "I'm going to wear my underwear, too. I don't have any swim trunks."

We enjoyed the next few hours in the pool, horsing around, racing back and forth, teasing one another and acting like kids. Then we laid towels down on the concrete by the side of the pool, and we let the sun dry us.

"You need to get some patio furniture," I said to Edward. "Some chairs and a table with an umbrella. A fire pit. Then we could eat out here every day."

"Good idea," Edward said. "Bryce will know where to go. He has a really nice house not far from here, and he has a lot of patio furniture around his pool."

"Is he married?" I asked.

"Yes, his wife Ursula is from Germany. She's a model, and Bryce is her manager. She's a little different, but they are a cute couple."

"Does Roger leave nearby, too?"

"No, he and Ginger live about an hour drive from here. We'll have to visit him-no! We'll have him visit us. We can have people over, like, for real now. Wow. I just realized that. It's going to be so fun."

Edward's exuberance about the smallest things always made me laugh and made my heart swell. "I love having people over," I said. "I can make some mean hors d'oeuvres."

"Let's do it," Edward said. "But not right away. I don't want to share you with anyone just yet or the house either. It's too new, and it's just so-so satisfying."

I smiled. "Have you told your parents about your house?"

"Oh, yeah, I can't shut up about it," he said. "I sent them like five hundred photos the other night. I think I scared them off. I haven't heard from then since. They want to come and visit and meet you, of course."

"I hope they won't be disappointed," I said. "I'm just a plain Jane."

"You're far from plain, and you, my love, are exactly what I need," Edward said as he leaned over and kissed me. "You are so sexy, you drive me crazy."

"Yeah?" I said, my heart swelling. "I like driving you crazy."

"Speaking of driving me crazy, I think I owe you another orgasm, don't I? I've been so distracted, I'm losing track."

"Yes, I believe you do," I said. "You need to make up for all that time I was away from you. I'll claim it at any time."

"Hmm," Edward said, nuzzling my ear. "I haven't showed you my closet, yet, have I?"

"Nope," I said, giggling in between kisses. "I've only seen two rooms in the house. Bedroom and kitchen. Why the closet?"

"Well, that's where you have those revelation orgasms, don't you?" he teased me. "I can guarantee my closet here is much smaller than that stadium you had in Chicago, but it still has the same mystique."

"Really?" I teased back. "Is there a big chest in the middle full of hundreds of sweaters that I can lie on while you ravage me?"

"No," Edward chuckled, stilling kissing my neck. "But it has carpeting, and I'll let you lie on my one sweater, if you want."

I laughed out loud. "Well, closet orgasm it is. You're famous for them. Lead the way."

Edward jumped up and grabbed my hand, and he led me through the house to his closet. He was right. His closet was about a third the size of the one I'd had in Chicago, but there was virtually nothing in it except five button down shirts, a dark gray suit, three pairs of dress trousers, several pairs of jeans, one pair of men's black dress shoes and two ties. That was it. I laughed out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward said, amused.

"These are all your clothes, right?" I said.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "My T-shirts and underwear and stuff are in those two drawers. That's it. All the clothes I have."

I threw myself around his neck and kissed him wildly. "That is precisely why I love you," I said.

"You can have the rest of the closet space, Bella," he said, still confused.

"Have you seen the green bag I brought with me? I brought fewer clothes than you have here. I left the rest behind. My point is that you don't care about clothes or other superficial things. You're the most down-to-earth, honest and sweet person I've ever met. That's why you're so lovable."

"Yeah?" he said like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," I said as I kissed him softly. "That's precisely why I love you. There's not a phony bone in your body."

He kissed me back, and then he steered me out of the closet. "I've changed my mind. It's kinda stuffy in here, and I didn't buy that big-ass bed for just sleeping."

"Okay," I giggled. "I really didn't want to mess up your one good sweater."

We plopped down on the bed, Edward on top of me, kissing me, his hands pulling off my panties and sports bra. I peeled off his briefs, and soon he was inside me and we were like two crazy people who couldn't get enough of one another. Edward brought me to an earth-shattering orgasm, not once, but twice. I could barely move when he finished and moved back up to take me in his arms.

"Oh, my god, I think I just died and went to heaven," I said, barely able to speak, my head on his bare chest.

"Yeah? Well, I'm just getting warmed up," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I want to spend the next few days right here, getting reacquainted."

"Hmm, fine by me," I said. "I don't want to come back to reality - ever!"

Later, I was in the kitchen preparing pasta and shrimp while Edward watched and drank wine. "I am really liking wine," he said, laughing. "Who knew? I feel so sophisticated."

Then his phone rang, and he looked at it. "Oh, my parents are calling. I should take this. "Hello, mum?" he said into the phone, a big smile on his face. "Yes, Bella's here now. She came last night."

He continued. "We've just been hanging out at the house. Swimming in the pool. She's teaching me how to cook. Yeah, me! I made an omelet for breakfast, and I can make coffee."

I chuckled to myself to hear him so proud of his cooking accomplishments. They talked a few more moments, and then he hung up.

"My mum says hello," he said. "She can't wait to meet you, and she can't believe I can cook."

"I can't wait to meet her either," I said. "Do you see your parents often?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. "They're very supportive of my career. They've never been able to stay with me because I haven't had my own place, but now they can, and I can cook for them. That'll really knock them out." He laughed out loud.

"I should call my dad tonight, too," I said. "I told him I'd let him know I was here in California. He's my rock. He's been very supportive through this divorce stuff, unlike my mother who isn't speaking to me."

We ate our dinner outside again, sitting on our cheap plastic chairs, drinking wine, laughing and talking.

It was late when Edward loaded the dishwasher while I placed a quick call to my dad.

"Hey, dad," I said. "I'm here in California with Edward."

"Everything going okay?" he said cautiously.

"Yes, yes," I said. "Oh, dad, I'm so happy, I can't believe it. I know I just got here, and I'm in this little bubble, but I really feel that I made the right decision to come here. It wasn't easy, but in the long run, I know I'll be happy."

"I'm glad," dad said. "Make sure that young man treats you right. Doesn't boss you around too much, like you-know-who."

"No, he's not like that," I said. "Jeff had was not a bad man, he just wasn't the man for me. We left on fairly good terms, dad. We actually hugged good-bye. He'll move on quickly, and I think in the future we can be happy for one another."

"That's good," dad said. "I know your mother is not happy about it. She called me the other night, ranting and raving about you losing your mind. I told her that you were going to be fine, and that sometimes people realized they weren't meant for each other. She should know that-it's why we didn't last."

"Well, she's not speaking to me right now," I said. "I hope she'll come around."

"She will," dad said. "Give her a little time."

"Once things settle down, I'd like you to come and visit, dad," I said. "I need some time to figure out work and Edward's lifestyle and that sort of thing."

"Does Edward have a nice home?"

"Yes, it's not big, but it's very cozy, and it's in a private gated neighborhood. We spent the afternoon swimming in the pool."

"Stay in touch, princess," dad said. "If you need anything, or if Edward gets mad at you, you can always come home to dad."

I laughed out loud. "I'll keep that in mind, dad. I have a lot to learn and experience in the next few weeks, but so far, I'm loving my new life. Thanks for being there for me."

"Always, sweetheart," dad said. "Always."

_So what's next? These two have a lot to figure out as they make a life together. Thanks for all your comments and reviews._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for the great characters. The story is mine._

**BPOV**

Monday morning I was up early again, and I went to the kitchen to make coffee. I poured a cup, and I went out by the pool and sat in a chair to watch the sun rise. It was a little chilly, but I'd found one of Edward's hoodies, and I wrapped it around me. It was so beautiful here. I loved this early morning quiet where I could gather my thoughts.

A little later I went inside to get more coffee, and Edward came shuffling into the kitchen in his underwear, his hair a mess, his face more scruffy than ever, his eyes barely open.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he said, yawning.

"I'm still on Chicago time," I said. "Couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you, and it's so beautiful I went outside to enjoy the sun and think."

"Hmm," Edward said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I wanted to make you coffee this morning. You beat me to it."

"Once I adjust to California time, you can get up early and make my coffee," I said as I wrapped my arms around him, and I kissed his sleepy face. "I'd love that."

"I'm going to go find my pants," he said as he shuffled off to the bedroom, holding his coffee mug. Sleepy Edward made me laugh.

I went back outside, and Edward soon joined me.

"So, what's up for today?" I asked.

"I need to meet with Roxanne and Bryce about some work I have lined up. Mr. Goldberg, remember him? He's producing a movie that he wants me to star in. I need to sign a contract and pick up a script for that project and a few possible others."

"Will you need to leave town?" I said, panicking a bit. I had just gotten here.

"No, no," Edward said. "The Goldberg movie is being shot here, and the other scripts are just possibilities. If I like them, then Roxanne pursues them for me. Don't worry, sugar, I'm not leaving anytime soon. In fact, if I have to go anywhere to shoot, I want you with me. Filming is ungodly boring. It's always hurry up and wait. It'll be fun to have you with me. You weren't planning on working right away, were you?"

"No," I said. "I told my contact that I would call him sometime in the next few months."

"Um, Edward?" I said. "I've talked to Bryce on the phone, but I've never met Roxanne. They don't think I'm a groupie gold-digger, do they? I mean, I'm a nobody, and I'm with you, and I don't..." I trailed off. I was embarrassed of what they might think of me.

"No, no, no," Edward said. "I've already talked to them about you. I told them that you are an intelligent, beautiful woman. You are not out to get my money or use me for publicity. Roxanne and Bryce are both excited to see me happy. Really, they are. I'm usually a moody son of a bitch."

"I keep thinking about my conversation with Roger in the elevator," I said, shaking my head. "He did not want me with you."

"Well, he's changed his tune," Edward said. "Didn't you see that in Halifax before we left? He said I needed someone to look after me. He meant you."

"So, what am I, Edward?" I asked. "Your girlfriend? Will you acknowledge me to your fans and the public, or should I stay hidden a while until we see how our relationship goes?"

I hated to bring this up so soon, but I needed to know.

"You're much more than a girlfriend to me, Bella. Right now, I want you all to myself, purely for selfish reasons. I don't want to share you with the public or my fans or anyone. Once the media knows I'm in a relationship, they won't leave us alone. They'll dig into your past. They'll make up rumors about us. They'll try to tear us apart."

I nodded. I did understand that might happen.

"I've never been in love before," Edward said. "I just want to savor it for awhile. Enjoy being together. Enjoy my house and you in my bed every night. I'm not ashamed of you. Hell, I'd like to shout it from the rooftops how much I love you, but now is not the time. I don't want to see you get hurt. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, a bit relieved. "I would prefer flying under the radar for a while. I'm not divorced yet, and I want to get to know your world better."

Edward looked relieved, too. "My life is very strange, Bella. It's taken me several years to come to terms with it. I can't even shop like a normal person, although I would really like to. Maybe that'll change when I'm with you." He shrugged and smiled.

"I kinda figured that," I said. "Hmm, maybe Walmart at midnight is not such a bad idea. Have you ever been there at midnight?"

"I've never been to Walmart," Edward said. Then he grinned. "But I'd love to go there. Do you think we can?"

I laughed out loud. "You are the only person I know who is excited to go to Walmart. Yeah, I think we should try it. Tonight? What do you think?"

Edward's eyes sparkled. "Really? Yes! Yes! I want to. What are we going to buy?"

"Well, we can buy some pool stuff, for starters. Some floating chairs. We should make a list."

We spend the next hour making a list of all the things we wanted for the house.

Edward looked at his watch. "We'd better get ready for my meeting with Roxanne and Bryce. Is it okay if you use one of the other bathrooms? I need to shave, and my stuff is in the master bath."

"Sure, no problem," I said. "Do I need to dress up?"

Edward gave me a weird look. "No, just wear clothes," he said, laughing. "I don't want Bryce ogling my girl."

I took a quick shower and washed my hair, and then I dressed in jeans and a blue and white patterned sheer top with a white camisole underneath. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and flicked on some mascara and nude lipstick. Edward was wearing faded jeans, a navy V-neck Tee, and Nike shoes. He was clean shaven, and he had combed his wet hair back from his face and was wearing shades. He looked rather yummy.

"Am I dressed okay?" I was nervous.

"Beautiful, as always," Edward said, giving me a brief kiss. "Let's go." He got out his car keys, and we headed for his agent's office.

"You know, Bella," Edward said as he confidently drove on the freeway. "Roxanne and Bryce can be very helpful with this fame thing. I know it's a bit intimidating. It was for me, anyway. After my first hit movie, I was a total basket case. I couldn't handle being in public with all those cameras flashing and microphones shoved in my face. And the loss of privacy was devastating to me. I wanted to lash out and hit people. They helped me through it."

"Do you think they'd want to help me?" I asked. I wasn't their client, after all.

"Oh course," Edward said. "I want you by my side, and I don't want you to be afraid."

"Okay," I said, smiling.

We arrived at a nondescript stucco building in a big office park. Edward parked the car and looked around. "Good," he said. "No one is here. The paparazzi stake out this place if they think I'm going to be here. I haven't been here in months, so they must have given up."

We got out of the car and walked into the building entering a door that said Roxanne Stern Agency. A young attractive blonde woman was seated at the reception desk. "Edward!" she squealed, jumping out of her chair and throwing her arms around his neck.

Edward awkwardly tried not to get too close to her as he patted her back, his face pink with embarrassment. "Angela," he said. "Good to see you."

She pulled back and looked at me, standing there. "Oops, sorry," she said to me. "Edward and I go way back."

I laughed. "Yes, it's obvious you do."

Edward snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Let me introduce you to Bella," he said to Angela. "My new love."

"Oh!" was all she said. Now I was the one who was embarrassed.

Suddenly a door opened, and an attractive blonde woman in her forties walked out. She was dressed in a khaki-colored dress and brown sandals, accented by expensive gold jewelry. "You must be Bella," she said to me, extending her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes," I said. "Edward has told me so much about you."

"The same here," Roxanne said, her face amused. "Edward can't shut up about you. I thought I was going to have to go to Chicago and pick you up myself so I could get him out of my house. I'm so glad you finally made it."

"Yes, me, too," I said. "And thanks for sending me Judy Norton, my attorney. She was wonderful."

"Glad to help," Roxanne said. "Come in my office, you two."

We walked into a spacious office with light green leather furniture and taupe carpeting. man with short dark hair was talking rapidly into his phone. This must be Bryce. "No, no, you don't have photos of her on the beach in Hawaii," he was saying. "She's shooting a movie in Ireland." He hung up the phone. "Damn tabloids," he said, and then he stood up and walked over to me.

"Bella," he said, taking my hand. "It's great to meet you in person. Maybe now Edward will calm down. He's been obsessed. Find a house. Learn to drive. Buy a car." He was shaking his head with laughter. "Our golden boy is definitely on a roll."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

Edward was scowling beside me. "Knock it off, you two," he said. "You're making me look like a real pussy here."

Roxanne motioned toward a coffee server at the side of the room, and when we each had a cup, she motioned for us to sit on one of the couches. She took some papers off her desk. "Okay, Edward," she said. "Here's the contract with the figures that Goldberg is offering for the starring role and your percentage of the box office. I had our lawyers check it out, and it's a good deal. Goldberg's movies do well, so you should make some good money on this one. The other roles have yet to be cast, but Ian Schoenfeld has signed on to direct."

Edward looked at the papers in his hands and nodded. "Schoenfeld is good. I respect him, and I've always wanted to work with him. This sounds great. When does production start?"

"A month from now. Most of it is in a studio here in California, but there's some location work in Canada."

"Shit!" Edward said, alarmed. "Where in Canada? Please don't say Halifax. I really don't want to go back there."

"No, it's in Vancouver, I believe," Roxanne said, smiling. "That's on the opposite coast."

Edward looked relieved. "Okay," he said. "Give me a pen and I'll sign."

Roxanne produced a pen, and Edward signed. Then Roxanne handed him several scripts. "The one for the Goldberg movie is on top. The other two are possibilities. One of them is a romantic comedy. I heard Reese Witherspoon is interested."

I started laughing, and Roxanne and Bryce looked at me. "Sorry," I said. "I encouraged Edward to do some ROM-com, and he said he wasn't funny."

"Well, normally he isn't funny," Roxanne said. "He's a moody son of a bitch. But I think that might be changing." She winked at me. "I think he could be very funny."

Edward scowled at both of us. "I'm a serious actor. I don't do fluff."

"So, how's the house?" Roxanne asked Edward, and the smile on his face was huge.

"Fantastic," he said, enthusiastically. "We swam in the pool yesterday. And Bella's teaching me how to cook."

Bryce burst out laughing. "Really? You cooking, Edward? I hope it's not like teaching you to drive. What can you make?"

"Coffee and omelets," Edward said proudly. "And it's only been one day. As soon as I get a barbecue grill, I'm going to make steaks. And I did learn to drive, asshole. I have a legitimate California driver's license, and I passed the test the first time."

"Yeah, yeah," Bryce said, laughing. "I had to pay Sylvia a fortune, but she was worth every penny."

"Thanks for getting all the food," I said to Roxanne. "It's been great just hanging out and relaxing. The last few months have been intense. I'm really enjoying California."

She smiled. "No problem. I knew you two probably didn't want to go out your first weekend here."

"I think we should talk about how we're going to handle your relationship in the media," Bryce said. "They're going to figure it out sooner or later, so we need to be ready."

"Yes," Edward said. "Bella and I were discussing it this morning. This is all new to her, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'd suggest we keep it under wraps, if we can, for a while," Bryce said. "You've been lying low since your return from Canada, and the paparazzi haven't figured out where you live or that you're driving around in a Toyota. Once they find you, it will be big news. How do you want to introduce Bella?"

"We met in Canada during that incident at the hotel, so we can acknowledge that. I'd like it known that we're in a relationship, and, yes, I'm in love with her," Edward said. He put his arm around me. "No more Tanya stories."

"Love blooms out of adversity," Bryce said. "That's good. I'd suggest we introduce Bella in little appearances with you here and there, doing normal things. Out to dinner, getting coffee at Starbuck's. There are some good media outlets that I trust to tell the truth. I'd like to feed a few tidbits to them."

Edward nodded, and then he turned to me. "How do you feel about that? I know this is weird, but it's how we operate."

"I'm fine with it. I just don't want my family or my soon-to-be ex-husband dragged into anything."

"I think we can control that somewhat," Bryce said. "Once the story is out there and things are going well, we can have you two together at something a little more high profile - like a movie premiere or a televised awards show. Build your love story. However, there will alway be those less than legitimate tabloids who'll make up all sorts of things, like you're pregnant, or one of you is cheating. So be prepared for that."

I nodded. I expected that would come up.

"Bella," Roxanne said. "How about you and I have lunch later this week and talk? I have some tips for you from a female point of view-things these guys don't think of."

"That would be great," I said, relieved. "I want to do the right thing, I just don't understand it all yet."

"Don't worry about it," Roxanne said. "Bryce and I have it under control. We'd do anything to keep our golden boy happy, right, Edward?"

He scowled. "Yeah, right. You two bastards do anything to keep me happy."

"I guess the moody son of a bitch is back," I said, and then everyone laughed, Edward included.

"Are you going to be okay, sugar?" Edward asked as he drove home. "Think you can handle it?" He looked a little concerned.

"I'll be fine," I said, and I really did feel that way. "I've worked with some high profile media, so I kind of know what to expect. And, hey, I've faced terrorists and a domineering husband, so compared to that, this is a piece of cake."

He laughed. "Roxanne will be helpful to you. She's been through this with others."

We spent the rest of the day by the pool, swimming, talking, and making lists of items to buy for the house. Edward helped me cook dinner, and then we sat on the couch to watch TV for a few hours before our trip to Walmart.

It was close to midnight when we pulled into the well-lit parking lot at the nearest Walmart. There were less than twenty-five cars in the entire lot, so the store wasn't busy.

Edward was definitely keyed up. This was a big deal for him. He was wearing a baseball cap, and he wanted to put on sunglasses, but I told him that was too obnoxious at midnight, even for California. He did have a pair of fake eyeglasses that he wore in one of his movies, so he put those on. He looked cute, but he still looked like Edward.

"Just act low-key," I said as we got out of the car. "Don't call attention to yourself. We're just a normal couple out shopping."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said. "This is just so exciting." He was almost skipping in the parking lot like a five-year-old. I laughed at him and led him into the store, stopping to get a cart.

"Okay, let's look our list. First stop is the outdoor area for pool stuff and maybe a barbecue grill?"

Edward seemed to be in awe of the whole experience as he looked around him at everything. I had to laugh.

"Come on," I said, tugging on his hand. "Follow me."

We soon had the cart filled with all kinds of pool toys and accessories for our outdoor area, and I tracked down a store clerk who helped us with a gas grill, which he carted off to the check-out area up front. Edward wanted to buy everything he saw, so I had to hold him back on a few items. Like the outdoor furniture.

"Let's go to a store that specializes in that type of furniture," I said. "I'm sure there's one close by."

"Okay," he said, pouting a bit. "We can do that tomorrow. Hey, let's get some snacks. We don't have any Cheetos at home."

We headed for the snack aisle where Edward proceeded to load up on a number of items. "I know I need to start working out for my next movie role, but this is our week to celebrate your arrival, so I'm going to indulge. You'll indulge with me, right?"

"Sure," I said. "But next week I need to start working out with you, too."

Just then, two young women pushed their cart by us. They did a double-take when they saw Edward, and they looked like they were ready to speak.

"Hey, Matt," I said, to throw them off. "Look at this? They have big bags of Cheetos on sale."

"Great," he said, playing along. "I can bring it to work with me at the bowing alley, and it'll last all night."

The two girls turned away, disappointed that he wasn't Edward Cullen, movie star, and pushed their cart around the corner. Edward and I fell over, laughing.

"That was fun," he said. "I should do that more often."

"Yeah, Matt who works at a bowling alley," I said. "I need to remember that one."

After an hour of shopping and a very full cart, we pulled up to the check-out and a very tired and crabby clerk. "Someone likes Cheetos," she said sarcastically as she scanned four big bags.

"We're having a party," Edward snapped back. I raised my eyebrows at him, and then I stifled a laugh. We pushed the cart full of our purchases and a flatbed with the grill on it to Edward's Toyota. I wasn't sure the grill would fit, but the young man who had helped us pick it out somehow got it in the trunk and got a few bungie cords to hold the trunk lid down until we got home. It was hilarious.

"We really look like two suburbanites who went crazy buying shit at Walmart," I laughed as Edward drove home.

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying this," Edward said. "I don't know when I've had this much fun."

Edward was so excited when we got home that he insisted on putting the floating chairs and raft in the pool and taking the grill out of the box. We had also purchased some floating ball lights for the pool in blue and green, so he threw those in the water as well, providing some dim light.

"Oh my god, let's go swimming!" he said excitedly. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Edward, it's two o'clock in the morning!" I said.

"I know!" he said, a devilish grin on his face. "Up for a little skinny dipping? We forgot to buy swim suits at Walmart."

I got a devilish grin on my face, too. "Okay," I said, whipping my clothes off. "Last one in the pool has to do the dishes." I jumped in making a big splash, and then I screamed because it was a bit cold.

Edward was laughing, trying to get his jeans off and almost tripping in the process. "These damn jeans," he said, finally getting out of them and pulling down his underwear. He ran to the side of the pool, gave a flying leap and landed close to me, making a huge splash. He yelled, too, with the surprise coolness of the water.

I paddled over to the raft and climbed on board. Edward followed. We barely fit together on the raft, and it wasn't very stable, although Edward was trying to pull me into his arms and kiss me. We flipped over and both went underwater, and we laughed when we surfaced. I put my arms around Edward's neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We looked at one another intently, water dripping down our faces, our hair plastered to our heads.

Edward's beautiful eyes were locked on mine and so full of love, I was mesmerized. He leaned in to kiss me. "Bella," he said softly before his lips connected with mine. I pulled him closer, and we kissed deeply for a long time. I could feel him growing hard against me.

"I want to make you feel good," Edward said breathlessly in my ear. "Sit on the side of the pool."

I did as he said, and he gently pushed my knees apart, a sweet little grin on his face. Ahh. It was just like the couch in the hotel suite in Halifax. I leaned back on my elbows, and I moaned deeply as his sweet warm tongue connected with my core. Edward's hands remained on my thighs, but his tongue and mouth were doing fantastic things to my girly parts. I was panting and mumbling like a crazy woman. Then he added a couple of fingers, too. It only took a couple of minutes before he put me over the edge.

"Holy shit," I said, panting, as I came down from my orgasm. Edward pulled himself up out of the water, and he sat next to me, grinning.

"You are sooo good at that," I said, shaking my head and still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I know," he said, laughing a bit. "I love to get you off, and it only took like two minutes."

"Well, you've been teasing me all night," I said, smirking at him. I noticed that he was still a bit turned on himself.

"Want me to take care of you?" I said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Uh, no, no, it's okay," Edward said, a slight smile on his face. "Tonight is about you. You can pay me back tomorrow."

"I don't know what that means, but, yeah, I owe you one," I said.

We spent the next hour or two swimming laps, goofing around and just hanging onto each other in the water, kissing, and touching by the dim glow of the lighted balls that floated in the pool. I climbed into one of the floating chairs, and Edward climbed in the other.

"This is the life, eh?" Edward said, smiling. "Swimming naked in the middle of the night. I kinda like it."

"Hmm, me, too," I said. "This naked stuff is fun, but we really should buy some bathing suits tomorrow. I like to swim during the day, too. Are you sure the paparazzi aren't around here somewhere?"

"We'll know by Friday," he said. "That's when the new tabloids come out." He giggled.

"Great," I said. "I hope they got my good side."

Edward laughed, and he reached over to caress one of my breasts. "I personally like this side."

"Pervert," I said, as I reached over to kiss him, almost tipping us over into the water again.

It was after four o'clock when we finally climbed out of the pool and went inside. Edward closed up the house, and then we snuggled in bed for just a very few moments before we both fell asleep.

_So glad these two are getting along. How about a review?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward. This story is mine. _

_A short chapter, but just had to let these two have some fun together._

**BPOV**

I woke to the smell of coffee. I looked up, and Edward was standing by the side of the bed, his hair a holy mess, scruff on his face, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, and a smile as big as the world on his beautiful face.

"I finally got up earlier than you, and I made coffee," he said proudly.

"Oh my god, you did!" I said. "And it smells delicious." I grabbed the cup and took a small sip. It was hot, rich and so good, with a little cream in it, just how I liked it.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Edward," I said. "You are soo good to me. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Jeff never made coffee for me. Ever."

"Well, that's because he's a dick-head, and I'm not. That's why you're with me now."

He looked so sweet and sincere that I couldn't wait another minute. I set the coffee down on the nightstand, and I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into the bed, much to his great surprise. He fell over me to the middle of the bed, and I climbed on top of him, kissing the shit out of him.

"Wow,"he said when I let him come up for air. "I think I need to make your coffee every morning."

I continued kissing his neck and then down his chest, my hands searching below. He was wearing those plaid sleep pants, so I slowly pushed them down as I continued my kissing. He didn't say a word, just watched me with love in his eyes. By the time I got to my destination, he was fully erect and ready for me. I took him into my mouth, and he gasped, then he leaned his head back and moaned. That was enough to get me going, and I pleasured my man with everything I had until he pulled out of my mouth, and he came in spurts in his hand. He pulled up his sleep pants, and I crawled up his body and nestled my head in his neck, my arms around my beautiful man, hugging his warm body close to me.

"Hmm," he said. "I am, um, speechless. No one has done that for me in a-a very long time."

"Really?" I murmured. "Not even Tanya, the sex robot?"

"She refused," Edward said. "She'd do anything and everything else, but not that. I thought maybe it was me."

I looked up and stared into his beautiful face. "You have got to be kidding me. You are a beautiful man with a beautiful soul, and I am very happy to show you how much I love you at any time. If I don't do it often enough, just ask. It turns me on, too."

"Yeah?" Edward said, raising his eyebrows. "Well, all right. Good to know." Then he laughed out loud. "This is a very interesting conversation for early in the morning."

I laughed, too, and then I rolled over to my side of the bed and sipped my coffee.

"So what's on tap for today, hot shot, beside buying bathing suits."

"Well, I think we should find some patio furniture," he said as he picked up his phone. He was calling someone.

"Bryce," he said. "Where did you get your patio furniture?" I heard some loud conversation in the background and then some laughing. Edward shook his head, and he turned to me.

"Bryce is having a laugh attack because I asked him about patio furniture. I guess it's a little strange coming from me. Oh-wait-he's back."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Edward was saying. "Where is that? Call? Uh, okay. Text me the address and phone and I'll call. Yeah, you, too, asshole." He hung up.

"Bryce knows a place. He said we should call first and make an appointment with some guy who works there. He'll help us pick it out, and then he comes out to set it up. Oh, I need to do one more thing."

He made another call. "Roxanne? Yeah, it's me, your favorite roommate. No-no, don't hang up!" He started laughing.

"I want to buy Bella a sexy bikini, preferably in red. Where do I do that?" He listened to her answer, and then he said thanks and hung up.

"You're buying me a bikini?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd like to," Edward said, smiling. "I think you'd look awesome in red. Is that okay?"

"Uh, sure," I said, and I smiled. "Whatever you want to do. Did Roxanne help you?"

"Uh, yeah, her stylist is going to call me."

"Edward," I said as I leaned back on the pile of pillows and drank my coffee. "You are so lucky to have Bryce and Roxanne. They take good care of you, and they genuinely like you."

"Yeah, I know," Edward said. "Some agents and managers are real jerks or just want to make money off you. Those two are not like that. They work hard for me, and they take care of me. Hell, Roxanne let me stay at her house for two months. I was a mess. I would have thrown me out after the first week."

"I would have, too," I teased him. "NOT!" We wrestled a bit on the bed, kissing and touching one another playfully, and then Edward sat up and put on his T-shirt. He leaned over and slapped my bare behind. "Get up wench, and l'll make breakfast for you. We have things to do today."

I sat in the kitchen, drank coffee and watched Edward cook me the perfect omelet and toast. I was so proud, and so was he. "You are a quick learner," I said. "Look at you!"

"Yeah, I really like this cooking stuff," Edward said. "Tonight, I'm going to grill steaks on that new grill we bought. I think Roxanne put a couple of nice steaks in the freezer." He opened it and looked. "There they are. We're set."

"Oh, and speaking of eating," he said, a big grin on his face. "I'm taking you to dinner on Saturday night at The Palm. In fact, I'm making reservations right now." He pulled out his phone again and reserved the private dining room he had talked about.

"Oh, Edward. I can't wait. I remember you telling me about it. Do I need to dress up?"

"Well, yeah, maybe a little," he said. "We shouldn't wear jeans, and I'll have to wear like a nice shirt. Do you have something to wear?"

"I do," I said and smiled. The white dress that I had worn to the country club-minus the push-up bra-would be perfect.

"Afterwards, we'll go to a private club-The Rock. There are lots of people there, but they don't bother you, and they have good music on weekends. I'm not a great dancer, but I might drag you out on the floor for one or two."

"Oh, I can't wait," I said, all excited. "I haven't danced since I got married. Jeff never let me go out to clubs, and his friends are old stodgy waltzing types."

"Good god!" Edward said, laughing. "I can assure you they don't waltz at The Rock."

"And just so you're prepared, sugar," Edward said, looking into my eyes. "There may be a photo or two snapped of us. I'm not sure what will happen. I've been lying low for a few months, but if word gets out that I'm out and about, then the paps will show up with their cameras. Especially if they hear I'm on a date with a new woman. So, don't be surprised, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I was already nervous. I'd have to make sure I looked good that night.

"As I said, they aren't expecting me. This is what Bryce was talking about. Being seen here and there. Having dinner. Dancing. The only bad thing is I can't show you off as much as I want, or kiss you all night long, or stick my hand up your dress and all that." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Yeah, I hoped that type of photo wouldn't make the tabloids or I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"Bryce will gradually let the media know that I have a new girlfriend. We'll just play it cool."

"Okay," I said again, not very confidently.

"I can hear in your voice that you're nervous. What day are you having lunch with Roxanne? Thursday?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Talk to her. She'll let you know what to expect. I know it's a little scary at first, but you'll get used to it. Believe me, I know." He leaned over and kissed me softly. "Don't be scared, baby, please. I'll protect you."

"I don't want to disappoint you," I whispered back.

"No, no, you'd never disappoint me," he said softly, putting his hands in my hair and moving my face closer to him for a kiss. "I love you just the way you are. We won't let the media define us. Okay? I'll take care of you and so will Bryce and Roxanne. Just trust me, sugar. Trust me."

"Yes, I trust you," I said. "I knew this was part of being with you."

"Good," he said, smiling. "Now, let's go buy some patio furniture."

We met Chad at the furniture store, and he helped us pick out a multitude of tables, chairs, loungers, couches, a cabana, a fire pit, cushions and a patio refrigerator! Edward spent a small fortune, but he couldn't have been more excited. Chad promised to have it delivered and assembled later that afternoon.

Right next to the furniture store was a Pier One store, so I couldn't resist dragging Edward in for a look, and we ended up buying a cart full of pillows, picture frames, clocks, candles, mugs, plates and patio dishes. It was so fun!

In my former life, Jeff had picked out almost everything for our home. Now, I could, and Edward was as excited as I was. As we pushed the cart full of bags to the Toyota, Edward turned around to look at a big poster in the window of an Old Navy store.

"Hey, they have swim suits and board shorts on sale," he said to me. "Let's go in there."

"Really? You want to go in Old Navy?" I was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I do," Edward said. "I want to swim this afternoon, and I need something to wear."

We stashed all our purchases in the car, and we headed into Old Navy. Edward quickly found a pair of bright orange board shorts. They were so bright and bold I was sure they glowed in the dark. They made me laugh. I found a navy blue and white one-piece swim suit, even though Edward gave me a dirty look, and a few pairs of flip flops for him and me.

"I ordered you a red bikini," he said, frowning at the suit I picked out.

"I know," I said, "But I need more than one suit. Quit pouting. I can't wait to wear that red bikini, but that's for your eyes only. This suit is for when other people are at the house."

"Okay," he grumbled, and then he squeezed my hand. "Sorry."

"Quit being crabby," I said, laughing, as I slapped his arm playfully.

We stood in line a few moments to pay for our purchases, and I noticed two teen girls staring at Edward and whispering. They had recognized him, but they didn't come over. They just continued to whisper and giggle.

As we left the store, the two girls were waiting outside for us. "Are you Edward Cullen?" one of them asked shyly.

"Yes, I am," he said, and he smiled. I thought the girls were going to pass out.

"Oh my god!" one of the said. "Can we have a photo with you?"

"Sure," he said pleasantly, and he put his arms around the two girls while I snapped a number of photos on their phones. They were so excited they were hopping up and down. Edward asked their names, and they said Amy and Rhiann.

"Thank you, thank you," Amy said. "Our friends are never going to believe this. I can't wait to put this on Facebook."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Rhiann asked as we turned to go.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," Edward said. He looked at me and smiled, and then leaned in for a brief kiss, taking me by surprise.

The girls both squealed. "You're sooo lucky," Rhiann called out to me as we left.

"I know!" I yelled back as we walked down the aisle of the parking lot.

"You were very sweet to those girls," I said as we got in the car.

"Yeah, they were cute. I appreciate my fans. It's those stalker photographers that I don't like," he said.

"You're already on Facebook," I said, laughing, "Hundreds of teen-age girls will now be hanging out at Old Navy, waiting for you to come back."

"Yeah, and I won't be coming back anytime soon," Edward said. "The paps haven't figured out that I'm driving this fabulous Toyota yet, but once they do, they'll start following us everywhere. That's when it gets annoying. But so far, so good. I hope it lasts a little bit longer."

When we got home, I got busy "decorating" the place with the items we had purchased. It was beginning to look like a home. The patio furniture was delivered, and Edward went outside to watch a team of guys assemble it.

"Francesca is on her way to see you," Edward yelled at me from outside. "I just got a call. She's Roxanne's stylist, and she's bringing over some items for you to try on."

"Okay," I said, although I felt a little weird. I wasn't used to people delivering items to me at home.

Francesca was tall, red-haired and beautiful, but surprisingly down to earth. She sensed that I was not altogether comfortable, and she put me at ease immediately. She carried a big bag that had no less than twenty red bikinis of various sizes and styles. I tried on several and settled on one that she agreed showed off my figure. We were laughing like best girlfriends by the time I had made my choice.

"So, you're a stylist?" I asked as she packed up her bag to go.

"Yes, I have a number of clients. Roxanne is one, and I have a number of actors that I take care of. It's an interesting job."

"Roxanne always looks so good," I said. "Your job sounds fun." I envied her a bit.

"It is for the most part," she said. "I have a few diva clients, but I don't keep them long if they don't treat me right."

"I can imagine," I said, laughing. "Thanks for this. I'll have to thank Roxanne, too. I'm not used to this service."

"You're so welcome," she said smiling. "I guess you and Edward are together? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes," I said. "I just moved here from Chicago. In real life I'm a business executive, or at least I used to be. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. I'm just enjoying myself for a while."

"Lucky you. Edward is very sweet," Francesca said. "I've never worked for him, but Roxanne loves him to death. If you need me again, here's my card. I do hair, makeup, clothing and jewelry for red carpet events, premiere parties, magazine shoots, you name it. And I style both men and women, so I could do you and Edward together as a package deal."

"Oh, okay," I said. "I'll mention it to Edward. This is all new to me."

Francesca laughed. "As good as you look in that bikini, I'm sure Edward will want to take you everywhere and show you off. Just give me a call anytime."

Francesca left, and I went out to the pool area to check on the progress. It was unbelievable! I barely recognized it. Chad and his workers were just packing up to leave, and Edward and I took a moment to survey it all.

"This is fabulous. I may never go inside," I said. "We can do everything out here-cook, eat, drink, watch TV, sleep and -"

"Yeah, especially -," Edward said, laughing. "I went a bit overboard, but, hey, gotta do that once in a while, right?"

"I think you really enjoy shopping all of a sudden," I said.

"Just making up for lost time, baby," Edward said as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"I just had a lesson on how to operate the grill, so I'm going to grill those steaks tonight. Let's just hang out here and celebrate all our new stuff. I'm going to wear my new board shorts, and you can model that new bikini for me. I can't wait to see it!"

"Okay," I said shyly. "I really like it. Thank you, Edward." I reached up to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me, love," he said, teasing me. "All night long."

I went into the kitchen to make a salad and open the wine while Edward changed into his zingy orange board shorts. He looked so cute, and the orange really accentuated his newly tan body. I did believe he might glow in the dark.

While Edward got the grill ready, I changed into my new red bikini and walked out to the patio. I sat on the couch in the cabana with a glass of wine, watching Edward playing chef.

As we waited for the grill to heat up, Edward came and sat beside me, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Stand up, sugar, and model this bikini that I bought," Edward said, and I stood up and twirled around for him.

"Oh my god," Edward said. "You look unbelievable, as I knew you would." He pulled me close for a long, passionate kiss. Then we sat on the couch, sipping wine, holding one another, just enjoying the moment.

"Do you realize how lucky we are, Edward?" I said, as I kissed him softly and nuzzled his fuzzy cheek. "We could have died several times, and yet, we found each other, and we both changed our lives for the better. I've been here two weeks, and I can barely remember my life without you."

Edward nuzzled me back. "Me, too. I've never been this happy."

"Me, neither. I didn't know I could be this happy," I whispered back.

A little later, Edward got up and grilled our steaks to perfection. Then we swam in the pool a bit, cuddled in the cabana, and then, very late, by the light of the moon, Edward made love to me on our new couch in the cabana with the candles glowing around us.

_After all they've been through, it's so nice they can relax and have fun. Up next: date night. Will the paparazzi find them? I promise to update soon._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Date Night**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward. The story is mine. _

_Yup, date night coming up._

**BPOV**

I was scheduled to have lunch with Roxanne, and I was a little nervous. She always looked like a million bucks, and she was probably wearing that amount in jewelry. I put on a skirt, styled my hair, and put on a little make-up. I got out my favorite sandals and designer sunglasses. It was the best I could do.

"You look good," Edward said when I went to show him. He was sitting out by the pool reading scripts. He was wearing those loud orange board shorts, a faded green T-shirt with a hole in it and the new flip flops I'd bought him at Old Navy. He had bottles of water, cups of coffee and snacks around him as well as his laptop, phone, a notebook and pens and the two cigarettes he allowed himself each day. Script reading was a complex project.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be," Edward said. "Roxanne is totally fine with our relationship. She's here to help you."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling she thinks I'm one of those groupie types who just wants to get my claws in you, cause a scandal and then take all your money and leave."

'Pfft," Edward said, shaking his head. "Why would she think that?"

"Because we met under strange circumstances, and now, here I am in California living with you. She doesn't know anything about me, and I know she doesn't want you to get hurt. She's trying to protect her golden boy."

"I've told her how I feel about you many times," Edward said. "She works for me, so what I say goes. If she gives you a hard time, let me know. She can make my business decisions, but I make my own relationship decisions."

Just then Edward got a text from the gatekeeper that Roxanne was driving up the street. I went to the door to let her in. As I had guessed, she looked like a million dollars in a designer dress and shoes with diamond earrings and an upswept hairdo. I wished I could look as confident and fashionable as she did.

"Come in," I said, opening the door. She walked in and looked around.

"Haven't bought much furniture yet?"

"No, only patio furniture," I said. "That's where we spend all our time. Come on, I'll show you. Edward is outside reading scripts."

I led her through the house to the pool area. "Wow," she said. "This is spectacular. No wonder you don't spend any time in the house. Edward, did you really buy all this?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, laughing "Got a bit carried away, didn't I? We've been living out here since Bella arrived. We'll worry about the rest of the house later."

"It's really nice. Makes me want to buy more patio furniture," she said, smiling. "I'm glad to see you reading scripts. Did you like either of the ones I gave you?"

"Don't know yet," Edward said. "I'm still reading the Goldberg script and making notes. The dialogue is fantastic. I think I'm going to enjoy making this movie."

Roxanne smiled. "Good. It's quite a sweet deal, and word on the street is it could be a blockbuster. I think it's going to do a lot for your career."

Edward just shrugged. "Whatever. Take care of my girl today, Roxanne," he said as we turned to leave. Then he went back to his reading.

I got into Roxanne's cream colored Mercedes, and we headed to a restaurant in West Hollywood. "Your car is very nice," I said. "Elegant."

"Thanks," she said, and she turned to smile at me. "It was a gift to myself for achieving some goals. I wanted to buy one for Edward after he passed his driver's test, but he insisted on buying his own car - a Toyota!" She laughed.

"He likes to be a regular guy, and he thinks it'll keep the paparazzi off his tail. So far, it's working. We've gone shopping twice, and no one has recognized him except two young girls who wanted a photo. It's been nice."

"Yes, well the storm hasn't hit yet," Roxanne said. "That's why I wanted to have lunch with you. I don't want you to be blindsided when it happens."

"Yes, I appreciate you doing this," I said.

The restaurant was very chic and had an eclectic menu. I don't know if Roxanne was trying to impress me or not. I had eaten in places like this in Chicago, but I got the idea she was testing me to see how I reacted in this environment.

"So, Bella," she said as we sipped our iced tea. "Tell me about yourself."

I told her about growing up in Washington, attending college in Wisconsin, working in New York, marrying Jeff, moving to Chicago to a big home in Highland Park and helping Jeff build his community profile through all the community work I did myself. I also talked about my executive position with the Phoenix Company, and I even threw in that I'd interviewed the Prime Minister of England, which was how I ended up on the same plane as Edward.

"Wow," she said. "I'm impressed. You're not at all what I expected."

I looked her in the eye. "That's who I am, Roxanne. When I met Edward, I was married, but I wasn't happy because my husband was very controlling. Then all those horrible things happened to us, and I realized life was too short to be miserable in a marriage that wasn't working. I wanted a life where my needs and wants were respected, and I found a kindred spirit in Edward. I would have left Jeff anyway, regardless of meeting Edward, but I took a huge risk emotionally and career-wise to come out here to California. I'm very aware of how it looks and what people might say."

"Hmm," Roxanne said, sipping her tea. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Bella. Edward pays me to look out for his interests, and he was just so gung-ho crazy about you when he came back. He'd changed overnight. It's wonderful to see him happy for a change, but it's my job to make sure he doesn't get taken advantage of, financially, at least. I'm not accusing you of that nor do I expect that you will. Romantically, I can't control what he does. That's not my business."

"I would never hurt Edward," I said. "Financially or romantically. He may end up hurting me. I fear that he may wake up someday and want someone a little more glamorous and exciting."

Roxanne smiled. "He's done glamorous and exciting, and it was a disaster. At heart, he's a man with simple tastes. That's very rare in Hollywood. Fame hasn't changed him one bit. In fact, he hates it, and it's made him want to be a normal guy more than ever."

"I know," I said. _I was starting to really like Roxanne._ "He told me about his friends and their families, and how he wants what they have. Real relationships, he said. I hope that's what I can give him, because that's what I want, too. My marriage was a business deal, not a real relationship."

"Is your divorce final?" Roxanne asked.

"No, but it should be soon," I said. "I'm just waiting for the papers from Judy Norton. And when it's final I'll be getting a $2 million settlement from my employer, so I'm not after Edward's money. I have my own."

Roxanne's eyebrows went up. "Well, that's good!" She laughed. "I like you, Bella. You just lay it on the line and put me in my place. Okay, let's talk about the fame game here, and how you're going to survive."

For the next hour as we ate our lunch, Roxanne talked about Edward's upcoming contracted movies, the promotional activities that went with it, the premieres and red carpet events, the appearances at award shows, media interviews, talk shows, magazines covers, endorsements-all of it. It made me tired just hearing about it all.

"Wow, he works so hard," I said. "No wonder he likes to escape. People never leave him alone."

"Exactly," Roxanne said. "The pressure is unbelievable, and he has to make it look effortless while he stays fit and shows a sense of style in designer clothing. It's a crazy, crazy life."

"I'm here to support him, Roxanne," I said. "But I don't want to lose my soul in the process. That's what happened with my ex. I still want my own career. I think a healthy relationship is when we both do what we love, and we support one another, but at the end of the day we can go home and just be us."

"That's exactly what Edward needs, Bella," Roxanne said. "He doesn't need any more people telling him what to be, or where to be, or how to be. He needs someone who sees the real guy-the one in those god-awful orange shorts and green T-shirt with a hole in it-and loves him for who he is. Someone he can go home to at night who's genuinely interested in the real man. Not the one they see on the screen or in the magazines. I think that's why he wants you."

I almost wanted to stand up and cheer. _She got it! Roxanne got it!_ The tears welled up in my eyes. "Thank you," I said. "You understand. I've only known Edward for a very short time, and it's been very intense. But I do love him, and I do want to give him a normal life and a home that he can come back to at the end of the day. The rest of it is just-stuff."

"Yes, it's just stuff," Roxanne said, her eyes a little teary, too. "And speaking of stuff, I'm surprised you got Edward to buy anything. That's huge! He's been dragging around that ugly green bag full of clothes and crap for the past few years. I've tried to convince him to buy a house and get his own vehicle forever. You only knew him a week or two and he was scrambling like a mad man to do it. I've amazed at your influence."

"Well, fearing for your life pushes you into life-altering changes," I said. "Edward and I were locked up in that hotel suite for a week with nothing to do but talk. We both were able to articulate what we wanted in life. Then we went our separate ways and did it. I doubt I would never have had the guts to ask Jeff for a divorce so soon if I hadn't gone through what we did."

"Let's talk about your role," Roxanne said. "It will be similar to what you did for your politician husband. Will that bother you? You did say you felt like you lost your soul."

"Yes, I know it will be similar. A lot of what I did with Jeff was enjoyable. It was how he treated me that bothered me - like I was a prop," I said. "He never acknowledged that I was an intelligent woman with ideas of my own or even my own style. It was aways his way in everything. That's what drove me away. Edward's not like that. He lets me be me."

Roxanne smiled. "Yes, I believe he does. Do you plan to work? Have your own career?"

"I'd like to, yes," I said. "I'm working on a novel, and Edward mentioned screenwriting, which I don't know anything about. My former employer has an office here in LA, and I'm hoping to do some corporate work for them at some point. Maybe on contract. I just wanted to take some time off to relax and get to know Edward before I looked for work."

"If you're interested in screenwriting, I can introduce you to someone who may be able to help you. She's always looking for good writers, and it's obvious you have talent and experience."

"Really? That would be great. I want to keep my hand in the writing business. Edward will be going back to work soon, and he wants me with him. If I had a project to work on that would be awesome."

"Okay, let's talk about the tabloids. They haven't quite caught up with Edward yet because he's been lying low, but they will, probably starting this weekend if you two go out to dinner. Be prepared to see your face in some publications."

"Yes, that'll be weird," I said, laughing nervously.

"They'll be wondering who the new girl is, and why you're with Edward. They'll speculate whether you're just dating, or living together, or maybe pregnant. That always comes up. Bryce will be working with them to provide little bits of information about you, but they don't always use that, and they do make up shit-some of it bad. My advice is to not read tabloids-ever, or they will drive you crazy. You might want to warn your family - even your ex."

"Yeah, that'll be fun," I said, rolling my eyes and thinking of Jeff's reaction.

"They can't get close to your house, but they can fly over in a helicopter, so be ready for that. They'll be rude and intrusive, but you can't do much about them. Just try to keep your cool. It'll be easier for you since you're not in the business, but Edward is always a target. He's pretty good about it. He'll help you."

"For red carpet events and movie premieres, Edward will walk the red carpet with his costars from the movie and not you. You can meet him inside, sit with him, and go to the after party, but you can't appear on the red carpet with him when he's working. Okay?"

"Yes, I understand that," I said. "It's part of his job. No problem."

"There are some award shows that you can attend and be seen together. For those, we will make sure you have a stylist so you have the right clothes and make-up. You've met Francesca. Do you like her?"

"I love her," I said. "She's wonderful. We bonded right away. She said she would love to work with both me and Edward."

"Yes, she's very good, and I want her to work with Edward. She has a special grooming service for men that is top notch. Men don't normally like stylists, especially Edward, but she'll have his skin, facial hair and hairstyle looking fabulous, plus she has connections with all the top designers for clothing."

I shook my head. "It all sounds so unreal," I said. "I still can't believe I'm here."

"Oh, it's real," Roxanne said, and she reached across the table to touch my hand. "I like you, Bella. You're good for Edward. You've grounded him and given him something he's been looking for a very long time. I hope you two can make it. It won't be easy. But just know that I'm here for both of you at any time. Just call me. Bryce, too."

"Thanks, Roxanne," I said, smiling at her. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

Edward was still out by the pool reading scripts when I got home. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Great," I said, plopping down next to him. "Roxanne is awesome. We talked about a lot of things, and I feel better prepared now. She likes me!"

"Pfft," Edward said. "Of course she does. How could someone not love you?" He leaned over to give me a kiss. "Did you talk about the paparazzi?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that, but we'll see."

"Just don't lose your cool," Edward said. "They are annoying as hell, but they also like to sue if you even look at them wrong. Let me handle it."

"Okay," I said.

That night, Edward and I ventured out to Whole Foods. Edward was wearing a baseball cap, his fake eyeglasses, and his god-awful orange board shorts and green T-shirt with a hole in it. Such a nerd. I made sure we had a list before we left home because Edward had a tendency to buy everything he saw. I think it was all that pent-up need from not buying anything for several years. On the way home we stopped at a local Starbuck's and sat outside where we enjoyed iced mochas and shared a piece of cake. No one bothered us or looked our way. We were just a young couple in love out for coffee.

The next several days flew by and soon it was Saturday night, and we were getting ready for our date. Edward was wearing slim cut black dress pants, black Italian leather dress shoes and a long-sleeved blue striped dress shirt and a black jacket. He had combed and gelled his beautiful hair into a sexy style, and his newly tanned face looked so handsome. I was a little sad because I knew someone would recognize him tonight, and our safe little bubble of anonymity would be gone.

I wore the white dress that I had worn to the country club with Jeff, minus the push-up bra. I had a bra on that made me look shapely with just a little cleavage, and I wasn't about to let the girls hang out tonight. I had on designer heels that I had bought last year, and I let my hair down around my shoulders and accented my outfit with diamond earrings and necklace that had been a graduation gift from my parents. I was putting on lipstick when Edward walked into the bathroom.

"Wow, girl! You clean up good!" he said excitedly as he moved my hair and kissed the back of my neck. "I can't wait to show you off. You are stunning!"

I smirked. "Hardly. But thanks. You like the dress?" I twirled around for him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, his eyes sparking. "You look beautiful."

"I don't have on a push-up bra," I said, teasing him. "I hope you're not disappointed."

"Are you kidding? No way I'd let you show off those beautiful breasts more than you are now. They belong to me and me alone. Case closed," he said, and he reached around me and squeezed them gently. "Oh, yeah, they're mine."

I laughed and swatted his hands away. "Let's go," I said.

Edward drove up to the front of The Palm restaurant, and he threw the keys to the valet parking guy. The valet recognized him and looked a little surprised. "Rental?" he said as he caught the keys and opened the door for Edward.

"No, mine," Edward said, a big grin on his face.

"Didn't figure you for a Toyota man," the valet said, chuckling.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Edward said, and he opened my door and reached out a hand to help me out of the car. The valet laughed as he drove away with Edward's car.

I linked my arm through Edward's, and we walked into The Palm. The concierge instantly recognized Edward and smiled as we approached his desk.

"Mister Cullen!" he said excitedly. "Welcome back. I was so excited to see your name on the reservation list. It's been a while."

"Yes, indeed, Monte," Edward said, smiling. "It's good to be back."

"We have the VIP area ready for you," he said, smiling at both of us. "Follow me."

We walked down a hallway to a smaller dining room that had a fabulous view of the Hollywood Hills, and we were seated at a rounded clamshell booth. I scooted close to Edward.

"Good evening, Mister Cullen," our waiter said. He was a tall, attractive young man.

"Stephen," Edward said affectionately. "I was hoping you'd be our waiter tonight. May I introduce my girlfriend, Isabella Swan?"

Stephen smoothly grabbed my hand and kissed it, and then he smiled at me. "Miss Swan. Always delighted to meet a beautiful woman," he said. My heart melted.

"We'd like a bottle of wine to start," Edward said. "We're rather partial to Chardonnay. Could you recommend something for us? I'm rather new to ordering wine."

"Of course," Stephen said. "I'll be right back." He handed us menus. He returned shortly with a bottle of wine, which was delicious, and Edward ordered steak, and I ordered sea bass. We enjoyed our wine and salads and just talked about various things. It was so fun being dressed up and out for dinner. I hadn't done this since the country club in Chicago with Jeff, and that was never this enjoyable.

Edward smiled at me as he sipped his wine. "Having a good time, Bella?" he said, his eyes dancing.

"Yes," I said and smiled at him. "You?"

"You can't imagine," he said and sighed. "I haven't been here in many months. I can't even remember who I was with last time. I think it was Bryce. I feel so-so-normal!" He smiled. "And it's all because of you."

"Hardly," I said, laughing at him. "You're learning to act normal, and you're having a good time."

"Well, the company is exquisite," Edward said, winking at me.

Dinner stretched on for several hours through our entrees' and then coffee and dessert. Stephen was a wonderful waiter and anticipated our every need.

As we stood outside to wait for the car, a photographer suddenly appeared in front of us and snapped a photo. I jumped a bit in surprise and grabbed Edward's arm. He scowled for a moment but didn't say anything.

The photographer lowered his camera. "New girlfriend, Edward?" he said as he quickly snapped several more.

Edward pulled me closer to him. "Smile," he whispered in my ear, and he put his arm around my waist, and we posed for the camera. I smiled, the flash making me blink. I really wanted to look good in my first paparazzi photos.

Just then the valet brought the car, and Edward opened the door for me, and I slid in. Edward walked around to the driver's seat, slipping a tip to the valet.

"Hey, Edward," the photog yelled as he continued to take photos. "Driving a rental tonight?"

Edward just raised his hand in farewell, and we drove off.

"You okay?" he said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head. "I'm seeing all kinds of spots from the flash. I hope I looked okay."

"That was mild, but you got a taste of it," Edward said. "It's worse when there are ten or fifteen of them, and they are all flashing. It's blinding."

Edward drove for about fifteen minutes and pulled over on a side street in the back of a nondescript building.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, I know it doesn't look like anything, but this is The Rock nightclub," Edward said, grinning. "This is the VIP entrance. The real entrance is around the other side, but we don't have to wait in line."

"Now you're not acting like a normal guy," I said, shaking my head at him. "You're acting like a movie star."

"Well, it does have privileges," Edward said, grinning. "This is one of them."

He opened my door and grabbed my hand, and we walked into the back entryway where a huge man stood guard. "Good evening, Mister Cullen," the man said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, it's great to be back," Edward said, his arm protectively around me. "Busy tonight?"

"As always," the bouncer said. "I believe there is a couch in the VIP area for you. I'll let them know you're here."

"Thanks," Edward said and we walked through the door only to be greeted by a tall African American man in a beautiful suit.

"Mister Cullen, ma'am, follow me." He led us through the crowd up a stairway to a darkened area with several couches and tables set back against the wall. The music was loud and pulsating, the crowd moving on the dance floor, and color laser lights were bouncing off the walls and flashing everywhere.

We sat on the couch together, and a gin and tonic suddenly appeared in my hand. I looked at Edward. He looked so excited and happy. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered a drink for you," he said in my ear.

"Uh, no," I said. "When did you do that?" I didn't remember him talking to a cocktail waitress.

"On the way up here. The bouncer knows what I like, and I told him in passing that you liked gin and tonic. I hope it's okay."

I took a sip. It was delicious. I smiled at him and nodded."Perfect, thanks."

We cuddled up on the couch, Edward's arm around me and playing with my hair while we took in the crowd. "We'll dance later," Edward said in my ear. "I'm still full from dinner. I want to sit a bit and watch."

"Me, too," I said, smiling at him. This was fun! I hadn't been to a club since I married Jeff over three years ago.

Suddenly, there were two squealing women on top of Edward. One was straddling his lap, and the other had her arms around his neck and was smothering him with kisses. They were both very blonde and thin, with short dresses and tall shoes. Edward jerked when the one on his lap moved up and sat on his crotch.

"Reilly, Samantha," he said, trying to pull away from them. "Hey, hey..."

The one on his lap bounced up and down a few times. I could see Edward's face trying not to show he was affected. I was a little pissed. No one jumped on my man's cock except me - and I was sitting right here.

Edward pried himself away from the one kissing his neck, and pushed the girl on his lap off. She struggled to regain her balance as she stood up on her tall shoes.

"Oh, Edward, where have you been?" one of them said. "We were so excited to see you walk in the door."

"Uh, yeah, I've been away," Edward said, still trying to pull away from the girls and keep his arm around me.

The one who had been on his lap suddenly noticed I was there, and that Edward had his arm around me. "Who's this?" she said, pointing at me.

"My girlfriend, Isabella," Edward said proudly, kissing the side of my head. I smiled at the girls. I could be friendly!

"Does Tanya know about this?" the other one said, her eyes large.

"No, she doesn't," Edward said. "We broke up so it's none of her business."

"She's here, you know," one of them said. "In the club."

"I couldn't care less," Edward said, pulling me a little closer, and kissing my again.

The girls looked at each other in disbelief, and then they ran off.

"Sorry about that," Edward said, shaking his head. "Old friends."

"Uh huh," I said, laughing. I bet he had dated one or both of them in the past.

Over the next hour, we sipped our drinks and watched the crowd dancing. Several people came over to Edward and said hello, and he introduced me as his girlfriend. I wanted to hug myself I was so happy.

All of a sudden, a very tall gorgeous blonde woman with legs that wouldn't quit, and a very short black dress was standing in front of Edward, her legs spread into a wide stance. "You fucking prick!" she said loudly, her mouth an angry scowl. "Who the fuck is this?" She pointed at me.

Edward startled, and then his eyes narrowed and his face got an angry scowl. "Get lost, Tanya," he said. "We are so over."

"Is that right," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, defiant. "Says who?"

"Me!" Edward said vehemently. "Don't you remember? I broke up with you over two years ago?"

"That was purely for PR purposes, and you know it. I thought I heard you were held hostage by terrorists or something. Is that true, or is that the plot of your latest lame, big flop movie?" She grinned.

"No, that wasn't a movie plot," Edward said calmly. "That really happened to me, and that's when I realized I was wasting my time with you. We're done, Tanya. Over. I have a life with Bella now, a real life that I could never have with you."

"Life as what?" Tanya growled. She was very pissed off.

"A person. A normal person," Edward said. "Bella and I have a house now, and a car. I've learned to drive. And I have a lot of work lined up. Some big movies. I don't need you for my career. In fact, I never did. So get lost."

Tanya looked at me, her eyes slits of anger, and then she looked at Edward. She lifted her finger like she wanted to say something, but she put it down and made a gesture of great irritation, and then she turned around and stomped off.

I was in shock for the next few moments. So that was Tanya! She was gorgeous, but, wow, just wow, she was so...I didn't even have a word for her.

"Sorry," Edward said in my ear. "I knew that might happen eventually. I just didn't expect it my first night out. It was good to get it taken care of. Now maybe she'll leave us alone."

"She's-she's gorgeous," I said to Edward.

"Yes, and she's a royal bitch who I'm glad to be rid of," Edward said, sighing. "I came here to have a good time with you, so let's have a good time." He stood up. "Bella? Dance with me?"

My mouth turned up in a huge smile. I hadn't danced at a club since right after I'd married Jeff. He'd found out about it and forbid me from doing it again. I was so looking forward to this.

I stood up. "Absolutely. Lead the way."

Edward grabbed my hand, and he led me through the crowd to the dance floor. The beat was thumping, the lights flashing, and the crowd moving. Edward put his hands around my waist, and we starting moving together. Wow! He was a great dancer. He had told me he wasn't.

We both grinned like idiots at one another, then I turned so my back was to his front, and he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, grinding his growing erection into my backside. It was the best feeling in the world. Three beautiful girls were all over him tonight, and he turned them all down for me. Me!

Edward and I danced for quite a while, and then went back to our seat on the couch for another drink. People kept stopping by to greet Edward, and his arm and hands never left me. I had never felt so loved.

It was close to three o'clock when we finally left the club. The street was quiet, but suddenly the same photographer from the restaurant popped up out of the shadows as Edward opened the car door.

"Hey, Cullen," the photog yelled. "Got a new woman?" His camera flashed on the two of us.

"Damn straight, I do," Edward yelled back as the camera continued to flash.

"Do you love her?" the guy yelled, the camera still flashing.

"More than life itself," Edward said, and he leaned in and put his lips on mine, one hand in my hair, the other on my lower back, holding me to him as he kissed the shit out of me.

That was my first tabloid cover shot.

_Fun date, eh? Sorry to leave you hanging, but this is already long...so we'll find out about the photos in the next chapter. Can I get a review or two?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the characters. The story is mine.

**BPOV**

Edward and I slept in after our night on the town. It was almost noon before we got up, and then we spent the afternoon floating in the pool on our lounge chairs. I noticed that Edward was getting quite tan after the past few weeks in the sun without a shirt.

"You're looking good," I said to him as we lazily floated in the pool. The sun felt delicious, and it was so relaxing to just hang out and not have five different activities planned like I always had with Jeff.

"Yeah, I feel better than I have in years," Edward said. "Mentally and physically. I think a lot of that has to do with you, love." He smiled at me, reached over to grab my hand and kissed it._ Always so sweet!_

I laughed. "I think it's because you're living the life you want to live and you're happy. I've never seen you tan before. It's a good look on you."

"Yeah, I like it, but I need to check on whether this is appropriate for my next movie," he said and sighed. "We start shooting soon, and they might want me to look a little paler. Always something that I can't do."

"Hmm, never thought about that," I said.

"I need to get in shape, too," he said. "A little upper body work so I can take my shirt off in the movie. We don't have any equipment here at the house, so I need to go to a gym. Bryce tells me there's one close-by, so I need to call the trainer this week and set up a schedule."

"I'd like to go with you," I said. "I haven't exercised in quite a while. Jeff always insisted on me being in shape. It was nice to take a break, but I'd like to get back into a routine."

"You can come with me," Edward said. "But you should get your own trainer. You're too distracting for me to concentrate."

"Pfftt," I said. "You are full of shit. Yeah, I'll get my own trainer."

I was thoughtful for a moment. Something had just occurred to me.

"Are there many action scenes where you're not wearing a shirt in this movie you're shooting?" I asked. "Is that why you need to get in shape?" I was a hoping he'd say that instead of sex scenes.

"Yes," Edward said. "But there are also a few sex scenes where I'm fairly naked, so I need to make sure I look good - at least from my back side." He laughed.

"Hmm," I said, a bit jealous. "Who are you doing the sex scenes with?"

"Don't know yet," he said lazily. "They haven't cast that part. Don't worry, sugar. It's all fake. Very mechanical moves with a big camera hovering over you. I spend most of the time worrying whether my butt crack is showing too much."

"Don't you ever get aroused?" I asked. I think we'd had a similar conversation when we were holed up at the hotel, but I couldn't remember.

"Yes, there were times it happened when I first started acting," Edward said. "It's quite embarrassing, really. It doesn't happen now. Tanya always went out of her way to turn on whoever she's in the scene with. It's a control thing. She used to get me so jacked up that we'd go back to my trailer and have real sex after we shot the scene. She's still like that with anyone she's in a movie with."

"Yeah, Tanya," I said and frowned. "It was interesting to finally see her in person."

"I shouldn't have brought her up," Edward said, turning to me and looking worried. "We are so over. I apologize for her little act last night, but at least now I've said it to her face, and I hope she leaves us alone."

"She exactly how I pictured her to be." I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, she still might put up a bit of a stink in the tabloids. _Oh, shit!_ The tabloids. I need to call Bryce about last night. He might need to do a little damage control."

"You think our photo will be in the tabloids this week?" I asked. I was both frightened and excited about the possibility.

"Oh, yeah, no doubt about it," Edward said. "I was careless last night. I hope this will not be too embarrassing. I was a little drunk and way too excited to be out with you. I usually don't kiss passionately in front of cameras. That guy got exactly what he wanted out of me last night."

"Should I be worried?" I asked. "Will they say bad things about me?"

"No, don't worry. They don't know who you are," Edward said. "But now they definitely will want to know. I need to call Bryce right now. He and Roxanne are probably already getting calls."

Edward floated to the side of the pool, got out and walked into the house. I continued to float, my eyes closed, soaking up the sun. I was secretly a little excited that my romance with Edward would be out in public. I smiled when I thought about Jeff's friends. _What would they think? Jeff's wife ran off with an actor? Oh, how they'd make fun of him._ Poor guy. I felt a little bit sorry for the ribbing that he would take.

Edward came out of the house, ran and jumped into the pool close to me, splashing me and almost overturning my chair. I screamed and laughed as he swam up to me and pulled me into the water with him.

He pulled me underwater and kissed me until I was running out of breath, and then we both popped up to the surface, gasping. I put my arms around his neck and we held one another, treading water and trying to stay afloat.

"You are so crazy," I said, laughing and trying to catch my breathe while he was kissing me. "Everything okay with Bryce?"

"Yeah, he's doing his job," Edward said. "Already had some calls this morning. He told them your name is Isabella. That's it. And yes, he expects there will be stories this week. Maybe a cover or two. We're big news, apparently."

"Are we now?" I said, grinning at him. "This is very weird for me."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I know, sugar. Welcome to my world."

I felt his hands reaching around my bikini top to unhook it.

"Edward?" I said, a little concerned.

"Hmm," he said, nuzzling my neck as he pulled my top off. "Don't worry. No one will see us, and I need to spend some serious time with your boobs."

As the days went by, I became more and more anxious about the photos that were taken by paparazzi on our date night. I mentioned it to Edward several times, but he didn't seem concerned. He repeatedly told me that Bryce and Roxanne were taking care of it, and to not worry. He acted like he didn't even want to see it. If my face was plastered on the front page of a tabloid at the supermarket, I had to see it, and I had to be prepared for reactions from those who knew me - like my dad.

All week long, I obsessed. _What photo would they use?_ The one of us posing, the one of us kissing, or some other one where I looked particularly bad? Would the photo be on the cover? What would the headline say? Would I look good, or would I look sleazy? Finally, on Friday when I knew most new tabloids came out, I couldn't stand it any longer. I told Edward I needed to borrow his car to go to the supermarket to pick up some items for dinner. He was engrossed in scripts, so he didn't even blink, just threw me the keys.

I was nervous when I walked in the store. Would people recognize me? I hadn't thought of that. I did need to buy a few items, so I grabbed a cart and wheeled around the store, trying to act nonchalant as I walked by the checkouts where the magazines were located. _There it was!_

_Edward in Love,_ the headline screamed, and on the cover was the photo of me and Edward engaged in a passionate kiss. I couldn't breathe for a moment - we looked so damn good! I grinned in guilty pleasure, and I grabbed the magazine and placed in facedown in my cart. I saw another magazine that said, _Who's Edward's New Love?_ and also had the kissing photo, and I threw that one in the cart as well. I was so nervous and excited that I had to walk around the store three times to calm down. Then I picked up a few items - coffee, milk, apples and a piece of swordfish - and I headed for the checkout. I couldn't wait to sit in the car and read about myself.

The clerk was a young man who was totally disinterested in anything other than the cute girl at the next till. He was flirting with her and barely paid attention to me. Thank god!

I grabbed my bag close to my chest, and I walked quickly out of the store to the car.

I opened the first magazine. _Edward in Love._ There were very few facts other than Edward had been seen out to dinner at The Palm and then at The Rock nightclub with an unknown new woman. There were references to his tumultuous relationship with former girlfriend, Tanya Denali, and his numerous romantic affairs with other female actors. _Hmm. I didn't really like that, but Edward had said he dated a lot of women._

Inside was the photo of us posing together, looking bright-eyed and in love. I had to admit, I was proud of it. _Wow!_ _Me dating a celebrity._ Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined this. _Me!_

The second tabloid was pretty much the same, but made some assumptions about who I was. An up and coming actor? Model? _That one made me laugh._ Former girlfriend from England? Wrong on all accounts.

Edward was lying on the couch in the cabana drinking a Diet Coke when I came home with my booty. I plopped down next to him with my plastic grocery bag.

"What did you buy?" he said. "And why do you look so excited?"

I pulled out the two magazines and held them up. "This!" I said, grinning.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "I knew you were going to check out the tabloids. Okay, let me see them."

He checked out the cover, a little grin appearing on his face, and then he thumbed through to the story. He didn't say a word. Then he took the other magazine and did the same.

"So?" I said, raising my eyebrows. I wanted his reaction. I was bursting with excitement, and he was so quiet.

"We look perfect together, don't we?" he said, looking at me, grinning, and then he grabbed me and kissed my passionately. He was as excited as I was.

I laughed out loud in glee when he finally let me go. "Yeah, we do look good," I said. "Oh, Edward."

Edward had a big grin on his face. "You can see how proud I was to be out with you. I normally run away from any hint of a tabloid story. No matter who you're photographed with they're always speculating about a relationship. Are they in love? Are they moving in together? Engaged? Having a baby? You know the headlines."

"This is the first tabloid story I'm actually proud of," Edward said. "But believe me, it will more than likely go down hill from here. The next story may be complete lies. Tanya may try to insert herself into our relationship, and people I've dated in the past may say things about me that you don't want to hear. It's a game. Just remember that."

I nodded. "I think I need to call my dad," I said. "Give him a heads up. And my mom will call soon - guaranteed! Her daughter dating a movie star? That is so much more exciting than a might-be politician. She won't remember Jeff's name after today."

"Hm, I wonder what dick-head thinks," Edward said. "No, I guess I don't care." He laughed.

"Oh, he'll be mortified," I said. "His friends will rally around him and be sympathetic to his face, but they'll snicker about it behind his back. And their wives, oh yeah, they'll be jealous. His political enemies will have a heyday."

"Think he'll call you?" Edward asked.

"God, no. He is so done with me, but he might call my mom and whine to her."

"Oh, speaking of calls," Edward said. "Ian Schoenfeld, the director of my next movie, invited us to dinner tomorrow. We start shooting in a few weeks, so he wants to get acquainted. He's sending a limo for us."

"Really?" I said. "Are you sure I'm invited? Do I need to dress up?"

"Yes, you're invited, and it's casual. We're going to some restaurant on the beach in Malibu. Should be fun. I've never met the guy, but I've seen many of his movies. I can't wait to meet him."

"This sounds like a business meeting."

"No, no, it's just to get acquainted. He told me to bring you along. It'll be good for you to meet him, too, since you'll be on set with me."

"I will? Oh, okay," I said. "Sounds fun."

Dad called that evening before I had a chance to call him. "What are you doing on the covers of magazines, Bella?" he said, trying to act all stern and fatherly. I knew he was teasing me. "And kissing, too? I thought I raised you better than that. You just got out to California, and you're already making the news."

"I know, dad," I said, somewhat embarrassed. "It was our first night out, and they just showed up out of nowhere and surprised us. We'd had a few drinks, so Edward kinda acted up for the camera. He tells me he normally doesn't do that. I thought the pictures weren't that bad."

"Yeah, you looked beautiful, princess. Like a movie star yourself. I'm proud, to tell the truth. I told the checkout girl at the grocery that you were my daughter. I don't think she believed me." He laughed. "Edward is a good looking man. I hope he's treating you right."

"He is, dad," I said. "I've never been happier. He's the sweetest man on the planet - next to you, of course."

"Have you heard from your mother yet?"

"No, she hasn't called since I left Jeff," I said. "I expect she'll call now. I'm sure she's jumping up and down with excitement. This is a little bigger than a city councilman in Chicago."

"No kidding," dad said, laughing. "Look out! She may show up on your doorstep."

"I haven't given her my address," I said, laughing, too. "And we're in a gated community. The security people won't let her in."

"I hope you're not planning on being in the tabloids every week, Bella," dad said. "I don't want to know ALL the details of your relationship with Edward."

"No, no," I said. "We're happy here in our little cocoon, but now I guess the door is open a little. Edward's starting a new movie soon, and there might be some press about that. Just remember to not believe everything you read, dad. Edward's manager works hard to keep it under control, but he's not always able to do so."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that," dad said. "This is a whole different world, isn't it, princess?"

"Yeah," I said and sighed. "It's good and bad. It takes some getting used to, but Edward is so sweet and protective. He really does love me, dad. And thanks for always having my back."

"I love you, princess," he said. "If your mother gets to be a problem, let me know. I can talk to her."

Sure enough, my mom called that night, too.

"Bella!" she said excitedly. "I hope the guy you're kissing on the front of that magazine is the one you went out to California to be with."

"Of course it is, mom," I said. "Remember I told you he was an actor?"

"Yes, but you never told me how good looking he is!" mom said. "And famous! I was so excited to show my friends the magazine with you on the cover. They couldn't believe it was my daughter."

"Yeah, it's me," I said. "I'm glad you're speaking to me again."

"Well, I was a little upset that you left poor Jeff. He was quite a catch. Could end up being a senator or even president. But I guess that wasn't good enough for you. You had to divorce him and run away with a movie star."

"Is that why you called, mom? To harass me about Jeff? Our divorce will be final next week, so it's too late for that."

"Well, Jeff did call me about these magazine stories. He's mortified and embarrassed, of course. He's worried it will hurt his political career, but I guess that doesn't matter to you now."

"No, it doesn't matter," I said. "We're done. Divorced. Sometimes things don't work out. Like you and dad. I wanted to live my life differently. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"I just want you to be sure you're doing the right thing," mom said. "Be careful out there in California. And when do I get to meet this Edward?"

"Well, let's see how it goes, mom," I said. "I'll let you know."

The next evening, a black limousine pulled up in our driveway, and Edward and I got inside. It was decked out with television, bar, plushy seats, music and more. Edward and I enjoyed champagne and hors d'oeuvres while we headed to the beach restaurant.

Ian Schoenfelder was tall and wiry with unruly hair and spectacles. He seemed to have a lot of pent up energy. He stood to welcome us as we were escorted to our table. He shook Edward's hand and gave him a brief man-hug, and then he politely kissed my cheek. He invited us to sit down, and it was then I noticed that a very attractive young blonde woman was sitting at our table.

At first I thought it might be Ian's wife, but then I recognized her, and my heart sank. It was Hannah Summers - a beautiful young actor who was making herself known in Hollywood. I knew she was here for a reason - she was going to be Edward's costar.

Ian introduced us to her, and she smiled politely. "Edward, I'm a huge fan," she said, looking him directly in the eye and laying her hand on his. "I'm so excited to work with you."

Edward looked embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking forward to it, too." He disengaged his hand, and then he turned to Ian and started a conversation about the script. The two of them became totally engrossed in the minutiae of it.

We ordered dinner and wine, and Edward and Ian continued their discussion. I could tell that Edward was really enjoying this. I sat back in my chair, sipping wine, barely listening and enjoying the sunset on the beach.

Hannah sipped her water with a lemon slice and stared at me across the table for a few moments. She looked bored and had barely spoken since we arrived.

"Bella," she said slowly. "What do you do?"

"I'm an executive with the Phoenix Company," I said. "We have industrial development around the globe." I sipped my Chardonnay and returned her stare. I was a bit tired of these Hollywood types trying to intimidate me.

"Interesting," she said flatly, still staring at me. "Have you and Edward been together long?"

"A few months," I said. "He asked me to move here from Chicago. We have a home in west Hollywood." _Well, it was Edward's home, but I was living there._

"That's nice," she said, a slight smile on her face taunting me. "He seems very sweet."

"He is," I said. "I'm taking some time off from my job so I can be with him on the movie set," I said, smiling at her. "He wants me with him, and I'm really looking forward to it."

I gave her my "_don't think you can take my man, bitch"_ smirk.

She looked a little disappointed, then she interrupted Ian and Edward's conversation. "I'd like to go back to my hotel now," she said to Ian, a pout on her face.

"I'll have the maitre'd hold a taxi for you," Ian said, putting his hand up to flag down our waiter. I knew he wanted to finish his conversation with Edward.

"You must be joking," Hannah said, scowling at Ian. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a dirty, disgusting taxi. I want you to take me in your Mercedes, Ian. Now!" She put her handbag on the table and stood up to leave.

Ian sighed, and then he stood, too. "Edward, let's get together for lunch in the next week. Bella, I enjoyed meeting you, and I look forward to seeing you on the set. I understand moviemaking is new to you."

"Yes," I said, smiling broadly. "I'm excited to learn all about it." I reached over and grabbed Edward's hand. "And support Edward, of course."

"Good-bye, Hannah," I said pleasantly as she sashayed out of the room without a backward glance. Ian followed obediently behind her. He turned and waved. It looked like he was used to this diva-ish behavior.

I sat on Edward's lap in the limo on the way home, and we drank more champagne and made out like horny teenagers. We were quite drunk.

"Soooo," I said to Edward as I kissed his sweet lips. "Just how many love scenes do you have with Hannah?"

"Only two," he said, nuzzling my ear. "And don't worry about it. It's acting, love, just acting."

"Uh, hmm," I said. "She looks like the type to use the 'Tanya method' of getting you aroused. And she better not, because I'm a jealous bitch."

"Are you now?" Edward said, kissing up my neck, his hand caressing my breast. "I'm looking forward to seeing that. I love women who defend their men."

He pulled back to look into my eyes. His face serious, his eyes emotional. "Really, sweetheart. I have quite a few scenes with her. But that's what I do. She's like all the other women in Hollywood. She's a made-up doll. She's not real. Don't you remember our conversation? I want a relationship with a real woman." He leaned in to me and whispered breathlessly in my ear, his breath hot,"I want you!"

My heart soared as we kissed, and then I pulled away to cup his face. "I want you, too," I whispered. "So much."

Edward kissed me harder. "Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Have you ever had sex in a limo?"

"No," I whispered back.

His face got an evil grin. "Lie back," he said, and I did as he asked.

He leaned over me, kissing me softly, and then he pushed up my dress and pulled my panties down and off. He threw them across the limo to the seats on the opposite side. He chuckled. "Remind me to retrieve that before we get out of this limo. It's my souvenir, not the driver's."

Edward run his hands slowly up my legs until they met at the apex of my thighs, and his thumbs lightly brushed against my sex, causing me to moan in anticipation. "Not yet, sugar," he teased me. "Not yet."

"Pull your knees up and spread your legs," he whispered. I did as he asked, and then he inserted two fingers, and he put his mouth on me, his lips and tongue tasting me and sucking gently. I groaned so loudly I was sure the driver could hear me.

I could feel Edward chuckle a bit, his laugh vibrating on my core, his breath hot on my skin. It made me groan again. Edward went back to work, his tongue swirling, his lips sucking and his fingers moving in and out.

A few moments later, I exploded beneath him, gasping for air, my heart beating like crazy. When I finally started to come down, I realized that Edward had more in store for me. He pulled me upright, unzipped his pants and pushed them and his underwear down, releasing his cock. He helped me up on my shaky legs, and then I straddled him, and slowly slid down, reveling in the feel of him, and the mix of lust and love on his face. We both moaned as we connected, and then he put his hands on my hips, and I rode him slowly at first, building in momentum. His hands moved to caress my breasts, and my hands grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage. I picked up the pace, and I rode him hard until we both exploded and then flopped down on the seat, breathless, sweaty and sated.

We were both gasping for breath, and I started giggling. "Uh, wow. No one ever told me that limo sex could be so intense."

"Yeah, best limo sex I ever had," Edward said, pulling me close him and wrapping his arms around me. "That was unbelievable."

We were quiet for a few moments, still recovering from the intensity of our coupling. Edward cuddled me in his arms, placing small kisses up my neck.

"Never doubt that I would pick one of those blonde dolls over you, sugar. Never. That's not me. You're everything I've ever wanted and hoped for. I'm not letting you go."

Tears formed in my eyes as he said these words to me. "Oh, Edward," I said, and a tear slid down onto the seat beside me. "I still can't quite believe that you love plain, ordinary me."

"You're not plain nor ordinary," Edward said. "You're perfect, and you're mine." And then he showed me one more time that I belonged to him.

When the limo pulled up in our driveway, we were tired and had had enough champagne for one night. Edward smiled as he picked my errant panties off the seat and put them in his pocket. He thanked the driver, and we walked into our house.

_So far the tabloids are favorable...will that hold up? Waiting for your reactions. Thanks for reading._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward. The story is mine. _

_Have you seen BD2? Saw it last night at the 10 pm premiere. Awesome, and a little unexpected. Wished there had been more Bella and Edward interaction, but I guess that's why we read/write Fan Fiction. And so our story continues..._

**BPOV**

It was amazing how easily Edward and I had fallen into a comfortable routine of living together. My life with Jeff had been so scripted and stressful, and my life with Edward was so carefree and pleasant. It was a joy to wake up each morning and see him in the bed beside me, and to go to bed each night and feel his arms protectively around me. I kept waiting for us to get into an argument or get irritated with one another, but it just didn't happen.

"You're so easy to live with," I remarked one night as we ate dinner by the pool. We still hadn't purchased much furniture inside as we always enjoyed eating outside.

"I am?" Edward answered. He seemed a little surprised.

"Yes," I said emphatically. "Maybe it's just because Jeff was so controlling, but you and I just seemed to have fallen into this nice, easy pattern. I love my life with you!"

Edward smiled at me. "Me, too. You make me happy."

"Have you ever lived with someone before? The opposite sex, I mean."

"Not really," Edward said. "I lived with my mates-male friends-for a bit when I was looking for acting jobs in London, and I've had women, you know, stay with me for short periods of time here and there. I usually I got tired of them right away and sent them on their way."

He laughed. "My mother is wondering how anyone can stand to live with me. I'm a slob, but that doesn't seem to bother you, and I used to be very moody. I think you cleared up that problem."

I laughed. "Glad to be of assistance. Should I expect moodiness in the future?"

"No. As long as you're here with me, love, I doubt I'll ever be moody again." He reached over and kissed me. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and don't you ever leave me."

"I don't plan on it," I said happily. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, too."

Other things in our lives fell into place, too. Judy Norton emailed my final divorce papers, which I signed, and my marriage to Jeff was over. I had expected to feel sad or glad-something. I didn't feel anything but relief. I paid Judy Norton out of my $2 million which had now reached my bank account, and I thanked her. I had moved on.

Edward and I both started working out four times a week at the local health club with our trainers. Edward was getting in shape for his movie, and I was getting in shape because I always had been in the past, and I wanted to look good for Edward. I had a lot of competition from these Hollywood women!

Edward continued to develop his cooking skills. He became addicted to TV cooking shows, and we often haunted grocery stores late at night to find ingredients for his latest cooking adventure.

I contacted Brian Wilson at my former company's office in LA, and we talked about employment. They didn't have any current openings, but we discussed a few freelance projects, and I felt confident I could fit into the company at some time in the future if I wanted.

Roxanne put me in contact with a screenwriter who took me to lunch and told me about the business. She suggested I pursue an online course, and if I was interested after that, she would help me get work. I was excited as it was something I could while Edward was working.

We had managed to avoid the paparazzi since our big cover story, mostly by staying home and only venturing out late at night to places where we wouldn't be expected, like grocery stores, small neighborhood movie theaters and WalMart. The paps hadn't caught on that Edward was driving a Toyota, much to our amusement, and so our lives were fairly normal. One day I realized that I had been in California for two months! I couldn't believe how fast the time had flown.

Edward's movie was starting production, and lucky for us the studio was not far from where we lived. The production hours were long, but we could go home to our own bed at the end of the day or night. Both of us had a great dislike for hotels. I wasn't sure if I'd ever stay in one again.

As star of the film, Edward received his own trailer. It was outfitted with virtually anything we would need, and it provided a comfortable place for me to hang out. I had never realized how long, grueling and often boring the filming process was. After a few days of watching Edward do the same scene over and over and over, I spent more of my time in his trailer working on my online screenwriting course.

Hannah's trailer was next to Edward's trailer. She begrudgingly acknowledged me with a slight nod and a noise something like a grunt, and that was it. She was pleasant to Edward, constantly smiling at him and saying silly little things to get his attention. I was determined not to let it bother me.

The first time I saw Edward and Hannah act together in a scene, I was pleasantly surprised. They were very good together. I wanted to dismiss her talent, but I couldn't. What I didn't like was her obvious flirting with Edward, but he didn't seem to pay any attention.

Today they were filming the first love scene in the movie on a closed set with only the actors, director and camera crew allowed. I knew Edward would be almost totally naked and so would Hannah. Edward repeatedly told me how mechanical it was and to not worry, but I didn't trust Hannah. I had no doubt that she would try to arouse Edward just to see if she could. _Bitch._

So I sat in Edward's trailer, pretending to write a scene for my screenplay assignment while I obsessed about Edward's naked body on top of Hannah's. I got up and paced the floor, even though the trailer wasn't large enough, and I switched on the TV. Dr. Phil was talking to a couple about sex. _Great!_ That's all I needed to think about.

I wanted to walk to the set and see how it was going, but I couldn't do that either. Edward said I would be allowed to watch if really wanted to, but I knew it would make him anxious, and he was working. I couldn't let my insecurities affect his job.

Suddenly there was a rap on the trailer door. I was pleasantly surprised when I answered, and it was Roger! He didn't look surprised to see me.

"Hello, Bella," he said, smiling at me. "Is Edward around? I thought I'd see how he's surviving without me."

"Roger, it's so good to see you. Edward's filming a scene right now," I said. "Closed set."

"Love scene?" he said, looking at me sympathetically.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I said, wringing my hands a bit. "Hey, come in. He should be back soon. I could use the company."

"Thanks," Roger said, and he followed me inside. I found him a seat and cleared off the table a bit.

"Are you working? Am I disturbing you?" he asked, looking at all my books and papers and computer spread out

"No, no," I answered. "I'm taking an online screenwriting course, but I wasn't really working on it."

"Not a bad idea," Roger said, smiling. "I hear they are always looking for good screenwriters."

"I've heard that, too," I said and laughed. "We'll see how that goes. If that doesn't pan out, I have some freelance work lined up with my former company."

It was silent for a moment.

"Don't worry about Edward," Roger said as if reading my mind. "He's very professional. He's not the type to get involved with his leading ladies. Except for Tanya, of course, but she's a different story." He frowned and shook his head as if just thinking about Tanya was disgusting.

"I seem to remember a time when you thought I was a Tanya," I said, smirking at him a little.

He laughed out loud. "Yeah, I guess I came down a little hard on you in the elevator, didn't I? Sorry about that, but I didn't know you, and I was only doing my job. People, women especially, are always trying to get something from Edward."

"Yes, I know," I said. "But thanks for coming to get me out of that hotel lobby when I know you didn't really want to. You and Edward saved my life."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I should thank you for staying with Edward when I wasn't able to. You saved him. He's a different man now, and he has a whole new confidence. He's happy. You're very good for him."

I smiled and shook my head. "That whole experience was so weird. They could make it into a movie. The good thing that came out of it is that Edward and I are together."

He nodded.

"How are you doing?" I said. "Ready to come back to work?"

"Yes, I am," Roger said. "I heard Edward was back on set, and he usually needs someone to escort him back and forth. Are there any locations planned?"

"Yes," I said. "Canada. But don't worry, it's Vancouver, not Nova Scotia."

Roger laughed out loud. "I think I've had enough of Nova Scotia. I think you have, too."

"Yes, I have," I said. "I'm okay with going to Vancouver, but Edward and I refuse to stay in a hotel, so they're renting us a house."

Roger smiled. "That's good. I don't care for hotels much either."

I stood up to get us some refreshments, and I looked at my watch again and sighed. How many takes did they need for this love scene? My stomach was in knots.

"Don't worry, Bella," Roger said quietly, watching me. "Edward is just doing his job. It's not a personal thing."

"I know," I said. "I'm trying not to let it get to me."

Roger and I chatted a little longer. He told me about his wife and his daughter, and I told him about our house, and Edward learning to drive and cook. We laughed a lot.

Edward appeared an hour later, looking tired, but his face lit up when he saw Roger. The two embraced, and I saw Edward's eyes tear up a little.

"Good to see you, man," Edward said. "Ready to come back to work for me? I hope so, because the guy I have now is pretty lame. I think my mother could beat him up."

Roger laughed. "Yes, I'm recovered and ready to come back. I can start whenever you need me."

"Great!" Edward said. "We'll be here at the studio for another few weeks, and then we're going to Vancouver for three weeks. Are you able to do that?"

"Yes," Roger said. "No problem. I'm looking forward to working with you again and with Bella, too." He winked at me. I think I fell in love with Roger a little bit.

Edward had another scene to shoot in a few hours, so we sat around and talked for a while, and then Roger left to go visit other people he knew on the set. Edward went to take a shower, and I went to get us some food from the catering truck. He was wearing a robe and watching TV when I returned with our dinner.

"How are you?" I asked him as I kissed his lips softly. He looked exhausted.

"Tired," he said as he pulled me into his lap and buried his face in my hair. His arms hugged me close.

"How did filming go?" I said as I kissed his ear. "Do I really want to know?"

"Very repetitive," Edward said. "Hannah kept messing up her lines, so we had to do it over and over. I was getting pissed."

"Hmm, maybe she messed up on purpose so you would keep laying your hot naked body all over her," I said, acting a little bitchy.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, maybe so, but it wasn't pleasant, and all I was thinking about was coming back here to be with you." He leaned over and kissed me long and deep, his mouth opening to mine, his hands caressing my back and pulling me closer.

"Don't be jealous, sugar," he whispered. "I want you, not her."

"I know," I said, a little satisfied smile on my face.

"I'm not due back on set for at least another two hours," Edward said. "Come to the bedroom with me. I need you."

Edward seemed almost desperate-like he had to prove something-when he made love to me. I was a little uneasy with the whole thing, but I chalked it up to the tense atmosphere from the love scene.

Afterwards, we warmed our dinners and ate while watching television. Edward still seemed distracted and a bit anxious.

"What's the next scene you're shooting tonight?" I asked, trying to get him to talk.

"Um, it's an action scene between me and the bad guys," Edward said. "Hannah is not in it. I believe she left for the day." He smiled like he was relieved. I was, too.

"Good," I said. "How long do you think we'll be here? You seem very tired. I want to get you home and make sure you get some sleep tonight."

Edward looked at me, and he caressed my cheek. "You're so sweet to look out for me," he said softly. "No one's ever done that for me since I started making movies." He reached over and hugged me tightly, desperately almost. _What was going on?_

Edward's phone buzzed. It was his call to makeup and wardrobe. He sighed, and he got up, taking off his robe and putting on a T-shirt. "Are you coming with me to the set?" he asked, his eyes seemed sad.

"Yes, of course," I said. I was quite worried about how he was acting.

We walked to the makeup and wardrobe area of the studio, and Edward seemed to relax a bit as he joked with the women who did his makeup and dressed him for the scene.

Roger showed up at the last moment, and he walked us to the set, joking with Edward and me, putting us at ease. "Just like old times," he told Edward. They fell into an easy conversation, and I started feeling a little better.

I had seen Edward on set, and he always seemed so confident and at home. Tonight, he was pacing and seemed agitated. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"Edward," I said, the concern showing in my face. "Are you okay? What is this scene you're shooting?"

He shut his eyes, and when he opened them, they were blazing. "It's a scene with terrorists, Bella," he said, his voice breaking. "I-I don't know if I can't do it. It's-it's bringing it all back to me-what happened in Canada. I thought I was over it, but I'm not. I'm-I'm scared." His face was a mask of confusion and despair.

My heart broke for him at that moment. I wasn't sure if I was over it either, and I knew how difficult it was to relive it over and over. "Oh, Edward," I said, a few tears in my eyes. "Are you going to be okay? What can I do to help you?"

He shook his head. "I'll be okay. I'll be okay. I can do this." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, and I held it tightly, hoping with all my heart that he was okay. I knew Edward was a good actor, but whether he could hold it together tonight, I wasn't sure.

The director had everyone take their places, and Edward stood alone facing the group of terrorists, all dressed in black. His face was a mask of determination. He looked poised and stern and in charge. He was an actor, after all.

The director yelled,"Action," and the terrorists pulled out their guns and all pointed them at Edward. He froze. He couldn't say his lines.

The director yelled, "Cut," and then he walked over to talk to Edward. They had a short conversation, Edward nodding his head up and down. He looked upset. My stomach was in turmoil, and I thought I might throw up. I looked over at Roger, and he looked at me with concern, and he shook his head like he couldn't believe what was going on either. I wanted to run over and comfort Edward, but I knew I couldn't.

The director called, "Action," again, and Edward moved forward with his weapon and faced the terrorists. He said his lines with conviction, and then he paused, dropped his weapon, and he turned and ran off the set.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then the director called, "Cut."

I ran off the set after Edward who was headed at top speed toward his trailer.

"Edward!" I called desperately. "Wait up! Please!" He didn't stop. He just kept running. I knew he was scared.

I heard the door to the trailer slam, and I caught it and entered right after him. He had run to the bedroom, and I heard him slam that door. My heart broke for him. _My poor sweet Edward._

I opened the bedroom door, and Edward was on the bed, holding a pillow tightly to his chest, tears in his eyes. He looked scared to death, and he was shaking.

"Edward," I said softly, and I crawled across the bed to him on my hands and knees. "It's okay, love. I know how you feel. I know. I was there. I'm scared, too."

I grabbed the blanket on the bed, put my arms around him, and I pulled the blanket over the two of us. Edward was shaking violently, and he put his arms around me and clung to me desperately.

His voice was choked with tears. "I-I couldn't do it, Bella, I couldn't do it," he sobbed into my chest, as I held him close and caressed him, my hands stroking his hair and wiping his tears.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," I said, quietly, rocking him back and forth a bit. "I know exactly how you feel. It scares the hell out of me, too."

Edward's choked sobs broke my heart, and I started crying, too. "Oh, baby," I whispered. "Don't be scared. We survived. We got out. You held my hand, remember? We walked down all those stairs, we got in that van, and we got away from the terrorists. You were very brave, Edward. For me. You were brave for me."

We rocked back and forth for quite a while, holding one another tightly, both of us shedding tears that we hadn't shed since we left the hotel in Halifax. It was all coming back now, and it was terrifying.

After about fifteen minutes, we both settled down, and we just clung to one another for another ten minutes or so. Edward wiped his face, and he sat up, pulling me with him.

"I'm such a pussy," he said. "I thought I was over this."

"I thought I was, too," I said. "It's obviously more than both of us can handle. We need help, Edward. We need counseling or something."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

There was a quiet tapping on the door of the trailer, so I got up to answer. It was Roger. "May I come in?" he said, his face concerned. I let him in.

Roger sat down, and Edward came out of the bedroom, wiping the tears from his face. He sat down next to Roger.

"Ian knows what happened to you," Roger said, his eyes connecting with Edward's. He looked scared, too. "He gets it. He feels very badly that he didn't realize how this scene might affect you. He said he should have discussed it with you ahead of time."

Edward shook his head, defeated. "I should have said something, but I thought I could get through it."

"Ian called off shooting for the rest of the night, and he sent everyone home," Roger said. "He wants to talk to you tomorrow, and shooting will resume the next day. He wants to help you through this."

"Yeah, I'm fucking up his movie," Edward said, and he hung his head. "I feel like such a fool."

I reached over and put his hand in mine. "Edward, you're not a fool. You had a terrifying experience. We all did." I looked at Roger when I said this, and he nodded in agreement. "We all need help and time to get recover."

Edward grabbed me and hugged me close, his eyes shut. Roger stood up to leave.

"Roger," Edward said, still holding onto me but looking up at him. "Could you come back tomorrow? I need you and Bella. You understand what's happening to me. I can't do this without you."

Roger put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'll be here. You take care, Edward."

Then, Roger put his other hand on my shoulder. "Take care of him, Bella," he said quietly. "He needs you." The door opened, and he left.

Edward took a deep breath, and then he let it out in a whoosh. "Let's go home, baby," he said. "I need to get out of this place."

He gathered up his script and papers in his backpack, and I packed up my computer and books in my backpack, and we locked the trailer and walked to the car. Edward insisted on driving home, and he was very quiet as he drove, his right hand holding mine.

It was after midnight when we arrived home. Edward dropped his backpack by the door, and he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of wine and pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard. "I think we need a drink," he said. "Let's sit outside and talk a bit. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

I nodded and followed him outside to the cabana. Edward lit a small fire in the fire pit, and we sat on the couch and drank wine. His arm snaked around my shoulder, and I scooted closer to him.

"I'm scared to go to sleep, baby," he said softly, his hand rubbing my arm. "I see them in my sleep. The guys with the guns. I'm so afraid they're going to take you."

"I'm here, Edward," I said, squeezing his hand. "They didn't get me, and I won't let them get you, either."

He didn't say anything, he just sipped his wine.

"We need help, Edward," I said. "We can't let this rule our lives. Dr. Gregory told me that it could come back-the fear. We have to face it. You won't have to do it alone. I'll be there, too."

He didn't say anything, just pulled me close, and we sat there until our wine was gone. Then he stood up, took my hand, and he led me to the bedroom.

I knew Edward was exhausted, and he soon fell into a fitful sleep. I hoped he wouldn't have bad dreams. I held him close to me. I was too scared to sleep that night, so I stayed awake. I was scared for Edward. Scared for myself. It was starting all over again.

_Poor Edward!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the characters. The story is mine. _

_Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends. I am thankful that I am not cooking tomorrow and my sweet husband is taking me out to a nice restaurant with great food and wine. And...I don't have to work on Friday. Life is good._

_Things are not so good with our golden couple. Edward is struggling with PTSD._

**BPOV**

I was awake most of the night, holding Edward close to me, soothing him when he seemed agitated, whispering words of love and hoping he didn't have a nightmare. He didn't wake up, and finally, toward morning I fell asleep, exhausted. When I woke up, it was late morning, and I was alone. I hastily dressed, grabbed a cup of coffee in the kitchen and went out to the pool area. Edward was floating in the pool, sunning himself.

I sat down in the cabana and seeing me, he got out of the pool and walked over, drying himself with a towel along the way. "Hey," he said, a slight smile on his face. "You're finally awake."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I was up most of the night worried about you. You didn't have nightmares, did you?"

"No," Edward said. "Thanks to you. I was aware that you were holding me all night long, keeping the bad dreams away. Thank you, love." He leaned over and kissed me tenderly.

"You're welcome. How are you today?"

"I'm okay," he said, sitting down next to me. "I feel calm, but I don't know for how long. Ian called, and he's coming over this afternoon. Roger, too. We need to figure out how to get me past this-this - thing." He looked embarrassed.

"Edward," I said, caressing his cheek. "I went to a psychiatrist, and I still haven't been able to let this thing go. We were traumatized. You can't just blow this off."

"I know," Edward said. "I thought I could handle it. Obviously, I can't."

"So you didn't go see a psychiatrist when we talked about it weeks ago? You said Bryce was going to find someone to talk to."

"No, I didn't," Edward said, shaking his head. "Bryce was very willing to do it, but I just let it go. I thought I was handling it. You came, and the bad dreams stopped. I thought it was over."

"I spent hours with Dr. Gregory," I said. "But I still freak out whenever I start remembering. It still haunts me, too."

He nodded in agreement.

Ian and Roger showed up around two. I made iced tea, and we sat outside in the cabana.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Ian," Edward said. "I didn't know that scene was going to affect me the way it did."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Ian said, shaking his head. "I know what happened to you, and I should have made sure you were comfortable with that scene before we started filming. Hell, I would be scared with six men pointing guns at me. I failed you as a director."

Edward was shaking his head. "No, Ian. I was freaking out before we started the scene. I should have told you."

"What can we do to help you, Edward?" Ian said. "You are the star of this movie, and I don't want to replace you, but at the same time I don't want you to be traumatized. We can shoot around you, but eventually we'll need to get back to that scene."

Edward nodded. He looked embarrassed and sad. I reached over and grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him.

Roger cleared his throat, and then he spoke. "A large part of my recovery was talking to a psychiatrist and being part of a therapy group. It helped me immensely, and I think it can help you. I can arrange it if you'd allow me to do so."

"Yes," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "But I'm not sure how we can do it with Ian's shooting schedule."

"Let me worry about the shooting schedule," Ian said. "I can make adjustments so you can do what you need to do. I need my star." He looked over and smiled at Edward. "Okay with you?"

Edward nodded. "Roger, can you talk to Bryce? I want Bella included. We went through it together so it will help both of us."

"No problem," Roger said. "I thought about calling him earlier, but I wanted your consent. It really helped me get my life back, and it helped Ginger, too. She insisted that I have counseling before going back to work."

We sat around and chatted for a while about the movie schedule, and then Ian and Roger left, and Edward and I were alone.

Edward was sad and quiet the rest of the day. I tried to cheer him up, but I knew he felt like a failure for falling apart on the set. He was embarrassed. After dinner, I convinced him to lie on the couch with me and watch a movie. I purposely chose a lighthearted animated film to keep his mind off his troubles. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight.

"You okay?" I asked him. He was awfully quiet.

"Yeah, I guess," he said quietly. "I feel like such a loser."

"Edward," I said, turning his face to mine so he could look me in the eye. "You are anything but a loser. You are a very successful actor. And look at what you've accomplished in the past few months! You've purchased a home, learned to drive, bought a car, learned to cook, and you've secured a starring role in one of the most anticipated movies in the last five years."

"Yeah, I guess I've done a few things," he said, a slight smile on his face.

"And not only that," I said, kissing his nose. "You're handsome, witty, funny, and sweet, and you're the best lover anyone could ever dream of. Of course, I'm not sharing that part of you with anyone-ever! But I want you to know how much I love you."

Edward got a little teary-eyed, which is what I loved about him. He was such a softhearted, kind and loving person, and he wasn't afraid to show it with those he trusted.

"Thanks, love," he said, tears welling in his eyes. "You're so good for me. You're exactly what I need to get through this."

"Yes, I am," I said confidently, kissing his sad handsome face. "We can do this. We can heal together."

Edward pulled me tight to his chest as he struggled with his emotions. My heart was breaking for him. This was so hard!

We never did watch the movie, and a while later we headed to the bedroom where Edward made love to me. Then he fell asleep, exhausted, and I held him in my arms, smoothing his hair and caressing his sweet, sad face. Then I fell asleep, too.

The next morning we were into our usual routine. Edward made breakfast and we sat outside in the cabana, drinking coffee and talking.

Edward's phone buzzed to let us know Bryce was on his way. I made more coffee, and when Bryce arrived, I led him outside to the cabana where Edward was reading a book.

Bryce looked around at all the outdoor furniture, and he laughed out loud. "Edward!" he said with amazement. "You bought all this? From that guy at the outdoor furniture store? Didn't I give you his name?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I got a bit carried away, but Bella and I spend most of our time our here, so we've put it to good use."

"Well, that guy, Chad, I think he owes me a big, fat, thank-you gift," Bryce said, and he shook his head. "He probably retired on his commission. This is nice! I think I need to go buy more furniture. My pool area looks bare compared to yours."

"How's Ursula?" Edward asked. "You two doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," Bryce said, a big smile on his face. "She's in Europe right now working. It's Fashion Week in Paris so she has a number a fashion shows lined up."

"Wow!" I said. "That's sounds so glamorous."

"It is, and it isn't," Bryce said. "Ursula wants to retire. She's tired of all the drama and the restrictions on her lifestyle. She wants to stay home and get pregnant. I'm all for it. I don't like her being gone all the time."

"That's great," I said, smiling. "I hope to meet Ursula sometime. You two should come over for dinner. Edward can cook!"

Bryce's eyebrows went up. "Golden boy can cook now, too, huh? Bella, you are indeed a miracle worker. This guy couldn't make toast a few months ago." He laughed out loud.

"I can cook pretty much anything," Edward said proudly. "Between the Food Network and Bella, I have become an accomplished chef-at least in my own home. And yeah, we're going to have you and Ursula over for dinner. Roger and Ginger, too."

"I look forward to it," Bryce said. "It's great to see Roger. Glad he's back to work for you."

"Yeah, I'm fortunate to have good people around me," Edward said, reaching over to squeeze my hand while he smiled at Bryce. "That even includes you, Bryce, although you are a bastard at times."

Bryce threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Coming from you, that's a compliment. Yeah, you can be a bastard, too, my friend."

Then Bryce turned to me. "How's California treating you, Bella?"

"Good," I said with a slight smile. "I love it here. I've started an online course in screenwriting that keeps me busy when Edward's working." I reached over and grabbed his hand. "But right now I'm concerned about him."

Edward smiled a sad smile.

"We're all concerned about him," Bryce said. "Here's what I've got lined up."

"There's a husband and wife psychiatrist team that specializes in post traumatic stress disorder, Drs. Vijay and Asha Mehra. They also do couples therapy, and they come highly recommended. I thought that was appropriate since you both went through this."

Edward and I looked at each other. "Sounds good," Edward said.

"Fortunately, they had a cancellation this afternoon, so they'd like to see both of you at three o'clock. Is that okay?"

Edward and I both nodded.

"They'll see you together this first time, and then you can see them separately, as needed after that. It's up to you how you want to handle it. If it doesn't work out, I can find someone else."

"Sounds perfect to me. Thanks, man," Edward said, placed his hand on Bryce's arm. "I appreciate your help."

Bryce smiled and patted Edward's hand. "Anything for you, Edward. I'm just grateful that you have Bella to help you through this. I don't think you want me holding your hand for the next few weeks."

Edward laughed, and he put his arm around me and pulled me close. "You got that right."

Bryce left, and Edward and I got ready for our appointment. At ten minutes before three we pulled up to a brick building in a suburban office park. Edward looked around carefully before we got out of the car.

"I guess the paparazzi aren't following me today," he said. "This is a good location, though. There are many businesses in this building that I could be going to." He pointed at the sign.

"Lawyers, accountants, dentists. That's good. I don't want the tabloids to scream 'Edward is losing his mind'."

I shook my head. "Nobody thinks that, Edward."

"I'm scared," Edward said. "This sort of thing has never happened to me before. I feel like I've lost control of my life, and I don't know how to get it back."

"It's okay," I said soothingly, squeezing his hand. "I've felt that way at times, too. This will help us. Just believe, okay? We're in this together."

Edward had tears in his eyes. "Okay."

The doctors Mehra had a very tiny waiting room with only a few chairs. The receptionist informed us there was a separate exit for confidentiality purposes. Edward liked that.

Within five minutes we were ushered into a joint therapy area and seated next to one another on a leather couch. The psychiatrists were both young and attractive. Vijay wore an open necked button-down white shirt and black trousers, Asha had shoulder length black hair and wore a navy skirt and a light blue sweater set. They looked and acted very professional. It immediately put us at ease.

We all introduced ourselves, and then the doctors talked about how they wanted to proceed. Today we would meet together, and Edward and I would talk about what happened to us, and then our next several appointments would be separate before we came back together again as a group. Dr. Asha specialized in women's issues, so I was looking forward to my individual sessions with her.

The first half hour went by quickly as Edward and I each talked about our backgrounds and how it led up to our meeting on the flight from London to New York. We both talked about the horror of the plane almost crashing into the ocean and our relief at landing safely in Halifax.

I talked about being alone in the lobby as I waited to be transferred to another hotel after Edward and Roger secured the penthouse suite. Edward talked about how worried he was about me.

"I was definitely attracted to her," Edward said. "I knew she was married, but after all the horrible things that we'd already been through that night, I was concerned about her being all alone in the lobby with nowhere to go. I couldn't relax until I knew she was safe. That's why I sent Roger to check on her. I told him that if she didn't have a room to bring her to our suite."

"Did you plan to have sex with her that night?" Dr. Vijay asked.

"God, no!" Edward said. "I'm not that kind of person. I just wanted her to be safe."

"Roger was not about to let me get too close to him," I said. "He read me the riot act in the elevator about staying in my own bedroom and not telling anyone I was in Edward's suite. I was okay with that. I was so exhausted, I just wanted a place to sleep."

Edward continued telling the story about Roger's capture and the terrorists who came to the suite and demanded our passports and phones. "That's what I still have nightmares about," Edward said. "I see those guys so clearly, pointing their guns at us, and I feel so helpless and scared."

Edward's face got white, and he closed his eyes and bowed his head. I wasn't sure if he was going to cry or throw up. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Can you continue, Edward?" Dr. Vijay asked quietly. I started to say something but he held up his hand to keep me quiet. "I'd like Edward to continue, if he can."

"Yes," Edward said very softly, still looking at the floor. "I don't know if I've ever really adjusted to fame. I've always been a little insecure. Suddenly, I had all these people doing things that I couldn't do, or was scared to do, or just didn't want to do. It was nice, but I never really felt like I could do things for yourself. I felt like a big pussy."

We all sat very still and listened to Edward pour out his heart. I was scared to breathe.

"All of a sudden, I found myself alone in a dangerous situation with a woman whom I barely knew. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be the hero, but I didn't know how, and I was paralyzed with fear."

It was quiet again for a few moments, and then Edward continued.

"Bella can tell you I fell apart a number of times. Then we started talking about our lives-what we'd change. Suddenly, I wanted to change, and I realized that if we were going to get out of there, it was up to me. Roger was not coming back, and I didn't want to die."

"Thankfully, I didn't have to confront the guys with guns again, and Bella and I made it out alive. I had to trust people that I didn't know and couldn't even see in the dark, but we got to safety, and we got back home. I felt pretty good about that."

I squeezed Edward's hand to let him know that I felt good about it, too.

"When I got back home, I started to change things-things I'd talked about with Bella. All the things that I'd put off doing because I was lazy or scared. I did them because I wanted her. I wanted to show her the man I could be. I begged her to leave her husband and come to California to be with me. I still feel guilty about breaking up her marriage."

"Edward!" I interrupted. "You didn't break up my marriage. Even if I hadn't met you, it would have ended."

Edward continued. "I was feeling so good about what I'd accomplished. For the first time in my life I could really take care of myself, and I wanted to take care of Bella, too. I was so happy when she divorced her husband and came to me - a women who'd seen me at my worst and weakest moments, and she still wanted to be with me. Then I got a contract for a huge new movie, and things were really going my way. But it all came crashing down when I freaked out over a fake scene on a movie set."

He swallowed hard. "I knew that scene might be difficult, but I thought I was past it all. I'd made it out alive. I'd changed my life. But when I saw those guns pointed at me-I froze. It all came roaring back tenfold. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't remember my lines. I was so scared, I ran." Edward put his head in his hands and sobbed. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around him. Dr. Asha found a box of tissues, and Dr. Vijay got a bottle of water out of a small refrigerator. No one spoke for quite some time.

Edward finally calmed down and looked up, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. He opened the bottle of water that Dr. Vijay offered him, and he took a drink.

"Thank you, Edward," Dr. Vijay said quietly. "I know that was difficult for you. It gives us insight into the situation so the healing can begin."

Edward nodded. He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Bella?" Dr. Vijay said. "Would you like to tell us your story now?"

"Um, sure," I said, hesitantly. I was still worried about Edward, but he sat back on the couch drinking his water, so I began.

I talked about returning from Halifax determined to end my marriage. I described Jeff's controlling ways, my secret calls to Edward, borrowing money from my boss so I could see my lawyer and psychiatrist, sneaking clothes to work for my big green bag, and finally serving the divorce papers and coming to California.

"I don't regret anything I've done," I said. "I owe my life to Edward. For all his insecurity about not being brave enough, if he hadn't take a chance and given a married woman a room in his suite, I would have died in the lobby explosion, and if he hadn't made friends with Ramon and made a plan to get us out of the hotel, we both would have died." Now I started crying a little bit, the tears running down my face.

"Do you have bad dreams or flashbacks?" Dr. Asha asked me.

"No bad dreams," I said, wiping my tears. "But when I talk about it, like I am now, I get upset and sometimes I fall apart. I've had some counseling. My attorney sent me to a psychiatrist in Chicago, and that helped me somewhat. I want to help Edward, and I think helping him will help me, too.

She nodded.

"Okay, I think we've had enough for today," Dr. Vijay said. "Edward, I'd like to see you a couple of times this week if you've available. I know you're shooting a movie, but we'll try to work around your schedule. I can come to the movie set if you're comfortable with that, or I'm available evenings or early mornings here."

Edward nodded. "My manager will get you my schedule. Thank you."

"Bella?" Dr. Asha said. "I'd like to see you later this week. My assistant will call you with available times." I nodded.

Ten minutes later Edward and I were in the car on our way home.

"Feeling any better?" I asked Edward as he drove.

"Yes, a bit," he said, turning to smile at me. "Now you know all my secret insecurities. Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"Are you kidding? I want you more than ever," I said as I leaned over to kiss his ear. "In fact, I can't wait to get home so I can drag you into the bedroom and show you how much I love you."

"Yeah?" Edward said, a big grin on his face. "Can we have sex after all our counseling sessions?"

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea," I said, laughing. "We'll do our own little therapy when we get home."

Edward and I were all over each other as he tried to unlock the front door. He finally got it open, and we stumbled through blindly, his lips locked on mine as we headed for the bedroom, bumping against walls and doorways along the way. We finally fell on the bed, Edward on top of me.

"I'm feeling selfish right now," Edward said between kisses. "And I'm too keyed up to wait, so let's do it over the back of the couch in the living room. We haven't christened the furniture, and I need it hard and fast. Is that okay, love?"

"Ah, shades of Goldberg," I said, laughing. I hopped out of bed, shedding my clothes on the floor as I headed for the living room. "Are you coming?"

Edward jumped up and followed me, a big grin on his face. "Yes, I plan on coming really soon, so look out!" He ran and grabbed me around my waist and the two of us giggled and wrestled as we tore each other's clothes off.

I was only wearing panties by the time we got to the couch, and Edward was in his boxer briefs. "Leave those on for a moment," Edward said as he stepped out of his underwear, and he positioned me leaning over the couch. "I want to take them off with my mouth."

"Oh, god!" I said, feeling the cool, smooth leather under my skin and his soft warm lips placing kisses along my spine and headed toward my behind. His teeth clenched my panties as he slowly pulled them down my legs, then he playfully nipped my behind on either side before he plunged into me causing me to yell, "Oh, god!" again.

Edward rode me hard, his hands firmly on my hips, driving into me again and again. It was exhilarating and cleansing at the same time. We were both trying to drive the demon out of our heads. I wasn't thinking about anything other than the pleasure this man was giving me.

Edward added his fingers to bring me to orgasm, and then he came with a thrust and a shudder. He collapsed over me on the couch, both of us out of breath.

"Are you okay, love?" he said, breathlessly. "Was I too hard on you?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine," I said equally breathless. Then I laughed. "That was awesome."

Edward laughed, too, for the first time in several days. "Yeah, it was awesome. I'm definitely feeling better. I guess there is something to be said for therapy."

"Yeah," I said as he stood up and gently pulled me upright with him. "I like our home therapy. If we keep this up, I think we're going to be just fine."

_So, a little "therapy" after the therapy. Next chapter coming up soon. Review?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward. I've put them somewhere else. _

_Sorry for the delay in getting this out there, but my dear sibling that came over for Thanksgiving left me and my husband with the cold from hell, and we've barely been able to get off the couch this week except for a middle of the night trip to the ER for him, and a trip to the walk-in clinic for me. We now have both progressed to ear infections...mine is worse since I have it in both ears, which is a little less annoying than in one ear because I now can't hear a thing. Thank god for antibiotics. I'm banning all relatives from my house until after the New Year. Really..._

_Enough about that. I will survive. Edward needs some help, too._

**BPOV**

Edward went back to the set the next day, determined to work and to put the embarrassing episode behind him. The scene with the terrorists was scheduled for the very end of shooting to give him time to get through his counseling. Everyone on set treated him the same except for Hannah. Before, she was always trying to flirt and get his attention, and now she seemed afraid of him and was only around when they had a scene together. They still created magic onscreen, but offscreen they barely spoke.

Dr. Vijay agreed to come to the set several evenings a week to meet with Edward in his trailer. The first night, he arrived around six-thirty, and I left the trailer so they could be alone. I headed for the catering area to get some dinner.

After selecting a chicken entree and a salad, I saw Jenna signaling me from across the room to come and sit with her. Jenna was one of the make-up artists on the set. She had a funky style that I admired, and she was friendly and down to earth.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said. "I didn't want to eat alone."

"Me, neither," I said as I sat down across from her, unwrapping my salad.

"How's Edward?" Jenna asked.

"Um, he's doing better," I said. "He's embarrassed about what happened, but he's determined to get past it."

"Tell him not worry to about it," Jenna said, reaching over to touch my hand. "We're all family here. It must have been so terrifying for him to relive that experience. Weren't you there, too?"

"I was," I said. "That's how I met Edward. I've had some issues myself, but I had counseling in Chicago, and I'm having more here, too."

"Good," Jenna said. "I hope it helps both of you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

Then she got a little smirk on her face. "Okay, this is really inappropriate of me and don't take it the wrong way, but you and Edward got together while you were hostages?"

"Yeah," I said, a little embarrassed. "We sat next to one another on a plane that got diverted due to mechanical problems. I couldn't get a hotel room, so Edward and his bodyguard offered me a room in their penthouse suite, and then all hell broke loose."

"I saw it on television, and it was so unreal. To think that the two of you were actually there," Jenna said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It was unreal. Edward's bodyguard was shot twice, and Edward and I were threatened at gunpoint, and then we were locked up together in the hotel suite for over a week," I said. I paused for a moment, and then I added, "I was married at the time."

Jenna's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah, but my marriage wasn't going well, and I was afraid to end it. Edward and I both experienced life-changing moments during our time in captivity, and I swore that if I got out alive, I would change my life."

"So you left your husband for Edward?" Jenna looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Yes," I said. "Edward asked me to join him in California and start a new life together. So I went home to Chicago for a few months, divorced my husband, and then I took a huge leap of faith and moved here. It was rather scary since we hardly knew one another, but so far it's been the best decision I've ever made." I smiled widely.

"Wow, that's quite a story, and you are one lucky lady," Jenna said. "Edward is gorgeous, of course, not to mention talented. This movie should be a big boost to his career."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm happy for him, but I'm not used to this fame thing - the paparazzi especially. My ex-husband was in politics, and that was bad enough. It's just one of the many things about Edward's life that I'm adjusting to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jenna said. "The movie business is a trip, and some of the people you have to work with - ugh!"

I laughed. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then Jenna and I both mouthed, 'Hannah,' and we laughed out loud.

"How did you get into this business?" I asked.

"I went to this high-end beauty school here in LA, and some of my instructors had connections in the movie industry. I've been doing it now for about five years. Many people can't cut it because of the divas you have to work with, but I'm kind of a bitch myself, and I don't put up with crap, so it's worked out for me." She laughed.

"I love your style," I said. "You always looks so put together. Maybe some of it will rub off on me."

"Thanks for the compliment," Jenna said, smiling. "You'd look cute in many of the hot styles out there. We should go shopping together sometime."

"Really?" I said, excited. "I'd love that! I didn't bring much with me when I left Chicago, and I feel so boring and Midwestern."

"Then it's a date!" Jenna said. "I've got connections at some hip stores here in LA, and I'd love to take you to my salon and let my friend style your hair and do your makeup."

"That would be so cool," I said. I started imaging my new look.

"Just so you know, Bella," Jenna said, leaning closer to me. "I'm not trying to hang around with you to get close to Edward. I have a boyfriend, Jacob. He works in movies, too, as a stuntman."

I'm sure I looked shocked. That hadn't occurred to me. "Does that happen? Being friends to get close to someone's significant other?"

"Girl, we are in Hollywood!" Jenna said, laughing. "People here are crazy. If they want your man, especially someone like Edward, they will do ANYTHING to get him. So, look out!"

"Good to know," I said, shaking my head. "I guess I'm a little naive. I've already had a run-in with Edward's ex, Tanya, at a club."

"Tanya!" Jenna said, rolling her eyes. "She's the queen bee of bitches, and believe me, that skank will do it with anyone."

"Oops," she said suddenly, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean it that way, about Edward, I mean..."

I shook my head, dismissing it. "No problem. I don't like that she was in Edward's past, but, hey, I was married, so I don't have a lot to say."

"Well, Edward absolutely adores you," Jenna said. "He can't keep his eyes or his hands off you. That man is in love!" She winked at me.

I blushed. "Yeah, it's unbelievable at times."

I looked at my watch. "Speaking of Edward, I need to get him some dinner. He has a scene to shoot in an hour. We'll see you soon at the make-up trailer."

"Okay, I'll be ready," Jenna said. "And you and I need to set a date for our salon and shopping extravaganza."

I jumped up from the table and hugged her. "I can't wait!"

I selected a piece of grilled salmon and veggies for Edward, and I headed back to his trailer. He was watching television and drinking a Diet Coke when I walked in with his food. He looked relaxed.

"Hey," I said. "I brought your dinner."

"Good," he said, smiling at me. "I'm starving."

"How was your session with Dr. Vijay?"

"It was good. I've never been in counseling before, so I didn't know what to expect. We talked about all kinds of things, and he gave me some stress reduction exercises to do when I start to panic. I thought the whole counseling process would be a lot more complicated and frightening."

I smiled. "I'm glad it wasn't frightening. You've had enough of that."

"Yeah, but I'm sure at some point I'll lose it again. Sometimes the fear just overwhelms me." He looked sad again.

"Have faith in Dr. Vijay," I said, pulling his face to mine. "He's here to help you. He'll teach you how to get through it."

"Yeah, I guess," Edward said as he kissed me, and then he unwrapped his food. "This looks delicious, babe. Thanks."

"I had dinner with Jenna from make-up," I said excitedly. "She's going to take me shopping and style my hair. What do you think?"

Edward keep eating, but he looked up at me. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are, but I think it's great that you're trying something new. Go, have some fun with Jenna."

I smiled a big smile. "I want to look good for you, and now that I'm in California, I'd like to have a new look. I love Jenna's style. She's cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she's very cute," Edward said, smiling at me. "I'm glad you've found a friend."

"Me, too," I said, suddenly realizing, _OMG, I had a friend!_

"Jeff never liked me to have friends," I said, remembering. "He was very selfish. He wanted me to spend all my time with him, although he had lots of friends. I haven't really had girlfriends since college."

"Don't worry, sugar," Edward said, waving his fork at me. "I won't ever ask you to do that either. I'd love to spend every waking moment with you, but that's just not possible, and I'm sure you get tired of me at times."

"Never," I said, laughing. "I love every minute with you, but I've forgotten how fun it is to have girlfriends."

"By the way, do you know Jenna's boyfriend, Jacob?" I asked Edward. "He's a stuntman."

"Jake?" Edward said. "Yeah, I know him. We've worked together on a film a while ago. The four of us should go out sometime. It would be fun to have people our age to hang out with."

"Yeah, that would be fun," I said, and I hugged myself with happiness.

The rest of the shoot that evening was uneventful. Edward performed like a professional, and Jenna and I set a date for Saturday.

Saturday morning I was up early, obsessing about what to wear. Edward was chuckling as I ran around the house in a tizzy.

"This takes me back to my New York shopping days," I said as I rummaged through the closet. "Although, back then I had no money. Absolutely none. That's why this will be so fun. I have money to spend."

"You don't have to spend your money," Edward said. "I was going to give you my AMEX Black card."

"You pay for too much as it is," I said, shaking my head. "I want to pay for this. And I have money, so end of discussion."

"Yes, ma'm," Edward said, laughing.

My phone buzzed to let me know that Jenna was on her way. She arrived a few moments later looking fresh and sassy with her long blonde hair, tight black jeans, a longer white Tee and a lemon yellow jacket with a plaid coral scarf and tan jeweled flats. She was holding a paper tray with three large Starbucks coffees and a bag of chocolate croissants.

"Can't start a day of shopping without coffee and chocolate," she said, winking at me and handing me a coffee. _I think this girl was psychic._

"Nice to see you, Jenna," Edward said, smiling at her as she handed him a coffee. "Take good care of my girl today. I want her to come home with so many bags that she can't walk."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing," Jenna said, smiling back at him. "Don't worry. I know exactly which stores we're going to, and I can guarantee she will find things to buy. But first, off to the salon!"

I grabbed my bag, and I kissed Edward good-bye.

"Don't wait up, Edward. We'll be gone all day," Jenna said, ushering me out the door.

Jenna drove us to an exclusive salon in West Hollywood. _Jon Michelle_, it said on the door. Inside it was ultra modern with sleek frosted glass, stainless counters and chairs, and big bright colored pots of exotic tropical plants. A young, hip stylist named Janae' took us to her station. I looked around and saw a number of famous actors getting their hair styled, too. This really was an exclusive place.

"So, what are you thinking, Jenna?" Janae' asked, combing through my long brunette locks.

"Cut off a few inches, but leave it long. She needs some red lowlights, I think, and then layer it a bit. Style it in long curls, and then show her a few more easy styles that she can do at home."

After my hair was styled to perfection, I had a facial, my eyebrows threaded, my eyelashes dyed and new make-up. I told Jenna and Jenae' that I wanted to keep a fresh, natural look. That's what I preferred, and I knew Edward liked it, too.

"You can save the glamour makeup for the red carpet when you wear those fabulous gowns. There are stylists for that," Jenna commented.

"Yes," I said, thinking of Francesca.

After the salon we stopped for a quick lunch.

"So, Bella," Jenna said as we ate. "I know you and Edward are usually pretty casual in jeans and Tees, but let's glam you up a notch or two. Get you some designers jeans that fit really well, some super cool designer Tees, some tops with a little glitz, or lace or sequins. And you need some fun jackets-leather, denim, some bright colors. I also think you'd look good in dresses. Nothing fancy, just casual knits and cottons in funky colors and patterns. You can pair them with the jackets, too, and boots. Yeah, you need tall and short boots, and sandals and some really fuckhawt heels. Oh, and jewelry and scarves to accessorize."

I looked at Jenna as she enthusiastically laid out her plan. My heart was swelling with affection for her. Did she realize how long it had been since another female had gone shopping with me? I thought I might cry.

She suddenly stopped talking and looked at me. "You're not saying anything," she said. "Am I too much? Just tell me to shut up."

"No, no," I said, laughing. "I was just thinking how great this is. I haven't had someone to shop with in years and never someone like you who has all these great ideas. I'm just-just speechless.

"Uh, that's good, right?" Jenna asked. She looked a little worried.

"Yes!" I said, laughing. "Yes. Yes. Let's hurry and eat our lunch. I can't wait to get to it."

Shopping was a whirlwind of stores, clothes, colors, shoes, scarves, boxes and bags. By the time I looked at my watch, it was close to five o'clock.

"I'm exhausted," I said to Jenna, as we dragged our mega boxes and bags to her car.

"Good," she said. "Then I did my job."

When we arrived home, Jenna helped me bring all my purchases inside, and we went out to the pool area where Edward was lying on the couch in the cabana watching television.

"Hey," he said, a big smile on his face when he saw me. "Love the hair."

"Thanks," I said, a little shy. "We put a little red in it. What do you think of the makeup?"

"Perfect," he said. "Still the beautiful girl I fell in love with. Did you buy a lot?"

"Yes, she did," Jenna said. "I'm so proud of her."

"Why don't you two grab a beer?" Edward said. "Sit down and relax. You look exhausted."

"Good idea," I said. I reached into the patio refrigerator and grabbed a beer for myself and one for Jenna.

"Love your pool area," Jenna said, looking around. "I don't know why you'd ever go inside."

"We don't," Edward said, laughing. "We eat out here, cook, swim, drink, read, watch TV. That's why we don't have any furniture inside."

"I'd love to have a home like this," Jenna said. "Jake and I are currently living in an apartment. We can't wait to get our own place."

"Yeah, this is all new to me, too, and it's great," Edward said. "I don't know why I waited so long. Bella's the one who encouraged me to buy a home."

"Yeah?" Jenna said.

"Yeah, she persuaded me to do all the things that I had been avoiding. So, I did them."

"Wow," Jenna said, looking at me and laughing. "You're good. Can I have you talk to Jake? There are a few things I'd like him to do for me."

"Sure," I said, laughing.

"Speaking of Jake," Edward said. "Maybe the four of us could go out together sometime. Dinner and a club or something."

"Really?" Jenna said in disbelief. "You want me and Jake to hang with you and Bella?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, looking surprised. "Believe me, we're not that exciting."

"I doubt that," Jenna said laughing. "We'd love to hang with you guys. I mean, are you sure? You're famous, and we're like nobodies."

"Pfft!" Edward said. "I'm a nobody who got lucky. It would be fun to hang out with people our age who don't work for me. And you guys are familiar with the paparazzi and stuff, so that won't be a surprise."

"Yeah, we hate those suckers, too," Jenna said, laughing. "When do you want to get together?"

"How about later next week? I know we have some night shoots earlier in the week, but I think we're off for a few days after that. What about Jake's schedule?"

"Let me check, and I'll get back to you," Jenna said. "I'll see you guys at work on Monday. Thanks for the beer, by the way. I should head home." She stood up to go.

I walked her to the front door. "Bella," she said affectionately, giving me a quick hug. "I've had such a good time today. And I'm excited for our little get-together. I can't wait to tell Jake."

"Yeah, I'm excited, too," I said. "Edward and I haven't gone out much since I got here, so this will be fun. Thanks for all your help today. I've never had such fun shopping. I can't wait to wear my new clothes."

"I can't wait to see you in them," she said. "Let me know if you need help with your hair or makeup. I love doing that."

We hugged again, and she walked out the door.

I walked back out to the pool area and sat next to Edward. He snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Hmm, you look good enough to eat," Edward said as he kissed my neck. "Are you going to model some of the clothes you bought?"

"No," I said. "There are too many, and I'm so tired I can't move."

"Okay," Edward said, laughing, and snuggling closer, kissing the top of my head. "How about ordering a pizza and watching a movie."

"Hmm, sounds good," I said.

It was very early the next morning when I was jolted awake by an ear-piercing scream. I sat up in bed, my heat beating fast, and I struggled to open my eyes. Then, before my brain had fully registered the first scream, there was another high-pitch scream of agony, and it was coming from the person next to me in bed - Edward. He was having a nightmare and thrashing about like a mad man.

"Edward!" I said, trying to get him to wake up. I reached over to touch him, and he screamed again and turned away.

"No, don't touch me!" he screamed. "Don't shoot me! Oh, god!" He continued to thrash around the bed, screaming in fear. He was scaring me to death.

"Edward, sweetheart, wake up," I said loudly. I was so scared, I almost felt like screaming myself. "Wake up! You're dreaming. You're home. You're safe. Wake up, Edward! Please."

Edward rolled toward me and opened his eyes. He froze for a moment, let out a huge sigh, and then he rolled over and started weeping, his body wracked with heavy sobs.

I moved toward him, talking softly. "Edward, love. It's okay. Shh. It's okay. It's me, Bella. Can I touch you?"

He nodded, but kept on crying. I wrapped my body around him and held him close, shushing him, and rocking him slowly, back and forth. Finally, after many minutes, he calmed down and was quiet. I kept holding him, and neither of us spoke for quite a while.

"Are you okay?" I whispered finally. My heart was breaking for him.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his eyes. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me, Bella. I just can't seem to shake this thing. I thought I was doing okay, and now it's back. I'm scared to go to sleep."

"Did you tell Dr. Vijay about your nightmares?" I asked.

"Yes, but I haven't had one since you're been here, so I thought they were gone." He shook his head in frustration. "Why is this happening now? Why? Just when I thought I had my life together."

"I don't know," I said. "Obviously, the film has something to do with it, and maybe talking about it with the psychiatrist is bringing it back, too."

"I wish I could stop thinking about it," Edward said, his face showing his frustration. "I keep replaying it in my head. I just want it to go away."

"I do, too," I said, hugging him close. "Do you want to call Dr. Vijay? He said you could call at any time."

"No, it's too early," Edward said. "It's barely five o'clock. I'll call him later. I don't think I can get back to sleep. I'm going to sit out by the pool for a while."

"May I join you?" I asked softly. "I don't know if I can sleep, either."

"Sure," he said. He stood up and put on a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt.

Ten minutes later we were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch in the cabana, Edward's head in my lap. It was barely light as the sun had not yet risen. Neither of us spoke for a while.

I stroked the hair back from Edward's face, and as I did a lone tear slid from the outer corner of his eye. My heart lurched. He was breaking my heart with his sadness.

I leaned down to kiss the tear away, hugging him a little closer and continuing to stroke his hair.

"My mum used to do that, you know," he said very softly, opening his beautiful tear-filled blue grey eyes to look up at me. "When I was a little boy and upset about something, she always stroked my hair. It was very comforting. You're-you're like her-you comfort me."

"That's because I love you," I whispered. "Like your mom. You're very special, Edward."

"Yeah?" he said, his face sad. "Very fucked up is more like it."

"No, Edward, you are not fucked up."

"Yeah, I am, Bella. Everything was going so well, and then - bam- I screwed it up."

"You didn't screw it up. You perhaps went back to work a little too early. We both didn't realize the effects of what happened to us. We've been in our own little bubble, and now when we go back to our routines it rears its ugly head."

"I guess," Edward said, and sighed. "I just wish it would stop."

"We'll get through this, Edward. Just give it a little time, and don't be so hard on yourself. I'm scared, too, but I'm always here for you. We're in this together."

Edward's eyes teared up again, and he hugged me close. "I can't imagine what I'd do if I was alone," he whispered hoarsely. "You're my rock."

I smiled and continued to stroke his hair. "You're my rock, too," I whispered back.

We were quiet again, and Edward fell into a peaceful sleep, his head in my lap. I couldn't sleep, so I sat quietly, caressed Edward's hair and watched the sun rise.

_OMG, so sad. Poor Edward. I can't hear reviews, but I certainly can read them. Thanks._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Saved**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for Bella and Edward. _

_This is a short chapter, but an important one._

**BPOV**

The day passed quietly. Edward was acting so sad and defeated he was breaking my heart. I was worried about him. He hardly ate his breakfast, and he spent the afternoon floating around the pool on his chair, not talking.

We had called Dr. Vijay, and he and Asha came over to the house late in the afternoon. We sat in the cabana drinking iced tea.

After Edward recounted what had happened the night before, he begged for sleep drugs, but Dr. Vijay was not in favor or it. "I think they may cause more harm than good," he said. "They have side effects that I know you won't like, and they just mask the problem and delay recovery. Edward, I know you can do this without drugs."

"I don't know," Edward said, shaking his head. "I'm terrified to go to sleep. I can't concentrate. It's affecting my work and my life here at home, too."

"Try those stress-reducing tactics we talked about earlier in the week," Dr. Vijay said. "They should help you when you are working. Here at home, you are lucky to have Bella because she knows what happened. Talk to her."

He turned to me. "Bella, you and Edward need to discuss your deepest fears and feelings about your experience, openly and honestly. As painful as it might be, go back to what happened, how you were feeling at the time and how you dealt with it. Don't hold back on anything. Let it all out. Once you acknowledge and release all that emotion and fear, the healing can begin."

"Uh, okay," I said. "We've talked a lot about what happened, but we haven't really talked about our feelings at the time. We both went back to our respective lives and concentrated on other things so we could be together. We haven't faced it head on."

Edward agreed. "No, we haven't. I'm scared to death to do it, but if that will help us, then I'm willing. Bella?"

I nodded. Yes, I was scared, too, but we had to do it.

"Edward," Dr. Vijay said. "Don't be embarrassed to let Bella see your fear. It doesn't make you less of a man. It seems like you have a healthy relationship that can withstand this."

"Bella," he said, looking at me. "Same with you. Don't hold back. Be open. Okay?"

I nodded again. Yes, we could do this.

"I'd suggest you do it soon. Tonight or tomorrow, if you can. Let's get back together midweek, all of us, and see where we're at. In the meantime, feel free to call me at any time."

Edward and I both looked at one another and nodded. We were in this together.

The doctors left shortly after, and when I came back from walking them to the door, Edward was on his phone talking to Ian. He asked for the next day off which was not a problem because he was only in one short scene that could easily be rescheduled. He was not due back on set until the evening of the following day, so we had time to deal with our issues before he had to go back to work.

Edward took two beers out of the fridge and handed me one. "Are you ready for this?" he asked me warily.

I took a sip of my beer and was thoughtful for a moment. "I'll do anything to get us past this," I said. "Our life together has been wonderful so far. I want it to continue."

"I agree," Edward said. "I've never been happier since I found you. I don't want to fuck this up."

"You're not fucking it up," I said, smiling a little. "We're both a little fucked up."

He smirked, too. "Yeah, we are. I don't care if we're here until tomorrow night with no sleep. We have lots of beer in the fridge and Cheetos in the kitchen. Hey, I'm going to get a bag of Cheetos right now, and you get what you need, and let's do this. I'm ready."

It was good to see Edward perk up and have resolve again.

Ten minutes later with all our snacks and beverages assembled, candles lit, blankets and pillows ready, we settled down to the awful task at hand.

The hours sped by as we each recounted what we remembered from the ordeal. I hadn't realized how protective Edward had felt toward me and how afraid and unsure he was to take control after Roger was gone. I also didn't know the depth of the guilt he felt after we had sex.

"I've never had sex with someone who was married," Edward said. "I'm a traditional guy, and this really bothered me. I took advantage of you and the situation, and I shouldn't have. I was selfish."

I talked about my own guilt for wanting Edward over my own husband, feelings of helplessness with the whole situation, my faith in Edward, and then concern when he broke down and reiterated that he was a pussy, even though I knew he wasn't.

"I always had faith in you, Edward," I said, tears in my eyes. "Even when you didn't have faith in yourself. You gave me strength to get through it."

"I guess I was stronger than I thought I was," Edward said. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"It was more than okay, Edward," I said. "Give yourself credit. You saved us."

Edward got a little smile on his face, and he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm starting to believe it."

After a break for pizza delivery and more beer, we talked about our feelings and thoughts when the men with guns came into our hotel room. This was Edward's greatest fear, and it was hard for him to talk about it. You could see it in his face, and a few tears were shed. I knew he was ashamed of crying, but I also knew it was helping him as it always helped me, and it was what I loved about him. His sensitivity. I wiped his tears and urged him on.

"I almost peed in my pants when they had that gun in my face, and they were looking at our passports," Edward confessed. "That would have been more horrifying, I think, than being shot."

"I would have peed right along with you," I said, chuckling a bit. "I'm surprised I didn't."

"Yeah? That would have been a sight!" Edward threw his head back and laughed. It was a good sign. We were getting through this.

The candles had burned low, and the sky had turned from dark to almost dawn before we finally ran out of conversation and energy. I snuggled in Edward's arms on the couch, and he pulled the blanket over both of us.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear so quietly I could barely hear him. "I think I can sleep now without being afraid. You are one extraordinary woman. And so brave."

"You're the brave one," I whispered back, kissing his cheek. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"Hmm," Edward said sleepily. "I love you, sugar. Don't ever leave me."

"Don't plan on it," I mumbled. "We have a whole lot of living left to do."

_So, they finally had a breakthrough. There's a big surprise coming in the next chapter. Can't wait..._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The Secret**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward. The story is mine. _

_Great reviews on the last chapter. Thanks so much. In response to several questions, this story does not have an Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie. It has some Twilight characters, but the story is very different. So if you're waiting for them to show up ... they won't. Enuf about that._

_Since it's the Christmas season, I will be writing a Christmas chapter for this story. I did that with Teacher's Pet last year, and it was really, really fun. So look for it soon._

_Okay, I promised a surprise, and I will deliver._

**BPOV**

We woke up Monday morning when the sun was strong and warm. It was later than we usually awoke, but it had been a long night.

I had a feeling it would be a good day. There had been no bad dreams for Edward, and I felt like we'd made some breakthroughs in dealing with our stress from the hostage ordeal. I also had a bit of a hangover. _How many beers did I drink last night?_

Edward made breakfast, and we sat outside in the sunshine. I noticed the mess around the couch where we had spent so many hours - empty beer bottles, Cheetos bags, stray pretzels and M&Ms amidst a greasy pizza box full of crusts. I almost wanted to laugh. It looked like a war zone.

"How are you today?" I asked Edward as we ate our breakfast.

"I'm good, I think," he answered. "No nightmares last night, although I had enough beer to knock me out, and I was totally exhausted from all the talking. I don't think I've ever talked that much in my entire life. It was amazing." He smiled at me. "You were amazing."

"So were you," I said, smiling back at him. "I'm starting to feel at peace with what happened to us. I feel different. Good different."

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said. "I feel calm. How about we just hang around the house today and talk some more if we feel up to it. I don't have to work until tomorrow night, and we're both tired. I'd just like to float in the pool and soak up some sun. I don't feel like seeing people."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "I'm a little hung over, and I look like shit. I don't want anyone to see me except you."

"You look good to me, sugar," Edward said. "But you'd look even better in that red bikini." He winked at me. _Yeah, he was definitely feeling better today._

"Hint taken," I said, laughing. "I'll go put it on if you'll put the dishes in the sink. I don't feel like dealing with them either."

A half hour later, Edward and I were in our swimsuits and sunglasses, covered in sunscreen, floating in the pool in our chairs with coffee in our cup holders. My headache was a little better with the caffeine and some Tylenol I had taken earlier. Neither of us spoke. We were in our own little world.

"Can we talk about the future?" Edward asked me out of the blue.

"Um, sure," I said, a bit confused. "Future next week, or further-away future like a year from now?"

"Not next week," Edward said. "The next six months or maybe a year. I want to have something to look forward to and to plan for. That's what helped me before, and I think it'll help me move on now."

"Okay," I said again. "What specifically did you have in mind?"

"Well, all my future plans involve you, because I'm not ever going to let you go," Edward said, reaching over to entwine our fingers for a moment.

"That's good, because I don't plan to leave," I said. "Unless, of course, you ask me to, or you turn into a royal Hollywood jackass. Then I'd have to get rid of you."

"Jackass, huh," Edward laughed. "I hope I don't turn into one. If I start heading in that direction just whack me a good one."

"Oh, I'd be happy to whack you," I said, gigging. It was good to laugh again. "Thanks for permission. So, what do you want to do in the future?"

"Well, I was thinking about having a baby," Edward said. "With you."

I lurched forward so quickly that I almost fell off my chair into the water. I turned to look at Edward. "What-what did you say? A baby?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, and he seemed a little embarrassed. "When you were talking about it with Jeff, I got really jealous because he wasn't good enough for you. I started thinking about you and me having a baby, and I liked the idea. That's why I kept pleading with you not to get pregnant. I wanted it to be me, not dick-head."

"I know it's probably too soon, but our relationship is strong considering what we've been through. Others have started out with a lot less and made it work. I don't know. It's just an idea out there, you know, for sometime in the next year."

I was stunned. I couldn't even talk. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this conversation would come up so soon.

"You're not saying anything," Edward said, his brow furrowed. He looked worried and still a little embarrassed.

"I-I would love to have a baby with you," I stuttered. "I'm just-just, uh, wow!"

Edward smiled. "Is that a maybe?"

"Yes, it's a maybe, I mean, no, it's a yes, um, I'm just shocked. I've thought about it, too, but I just never... We just got together a few months ago."

"Yeah, I know, and that's what I mean about others start out with a lot less," Edward said. "My friend Chris in London, he and his wife didn't know one another that long, and they have a baby girl. They're very happy. I told you that I want what they have."

"I remember," I said. "I want that, too, but it's a long-term commitment, Edward."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "We have a lot to work out, but will you at least think about it?"

I leaned over to kiss Edward's sweet lips. "I don't have to think about it," I said, looking into his eyes. "Yes, I would love to have a baby with you. Just give me a little time, okay? A few months?"

"Of course, yeah, yeah," Edward said, relief written all over his face. "Take all the time you need. No, forget I said that. Just let me know when you're ready, but don't wait too long."

I laughed out loud. "You know, if we had a baby we'd have to buy a LOT more furniture and spend time indoors."

"What?" Edward said, playfully. "I was thinking about a water birth in our pool. You could do that, couldn't you? And a little play area out here. A swing set, sandbox. All fenced in, of course."

"Wow, you really are thinking ahead," I said, laughing. "There's no way in hell I'm giving birth in our pool. Gross!"

Edward laughed, too. "I saw it on TV. This woman sat in a kiddie pool in her living room and had a baby. It was the most fascinating thing I've ever seen."

"No, Edward," I said, still laughing. "No water births. Get that out of your head right now. I'm all about hospitals."

I realized then that Edward hadn't said anything about marriage. Just a baby. I'd be okay with that short-term, but I knew my dad would be upset, and I did want to be married. I knew they didn't always do that in Hollywood. Should I bring it up?

"We might have to buy a bigger house," Edward said thoughtfully.

"No, no, I love this house," I said vehemently. "We haven't been here that long, and there's so much more we can do with it. We haven't even started. There are two bedrooms with absolutely nothing in them right now. One of them would be perfect for a nursery. We can always move to a bigger place a few years down the road."

"Yeah, maybe after the third baby," Edward said, teasing me.

"Who said anything about three?" I teased back. "You are getting WAY ahead into the future here. Let's see if we can get through the next few months."

"Okay," Edward said. "Can we still talk about it in the meantime? Or will that freak you out?"

"I'd love to talk about it," I said. "Like you said, it gives us something to look forward to, to plan for. It's our hope for the future."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said. "I like that. Hope for the future. Wow, this is so cool."

He laid back in his chair and smiled. I was still a little uneasy, but my heart was swelling with love for this man. _Edward wanted to have a baby with me!_

For the next while, we were both engrossed in our own thoughts.

"Sugar?" Edward said after a period of silence.

"Hmm?" I said lazily. I was imagining beautiful little blue-grey-eyed babies with Edward's wild hair and plump little legs and arms.

"I do plan to marry you, just so you know."

"That's good, because I want to marry you, too," I said quietly, even though my heart was ready to explode with happiness. _Yes!_

Then I had to tease him a little. "My dad is a cop, you know. If we weren't married he might come and kick your ass."

"Yeah, I know," Edward said, chuckling. "But that's not the reason. It's because I love you so much, and I want you with me forever. I should have mentioned that before I mentioned the baby."

"It's okay. I know you were excited about the idea of a baby," I said. "I'm excited, too. Since we're planning our future, are we getting married before or after the baby?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "I think we'll have to talk more about that."

"Okay," I said lazily. "I like all this talking stuff."

"Yeah, we're good at it, aren't we?" Edward said, chuckling.

He reached over and pulled my chair next to his and leaned over to kiss me. It wasn't a heavy, passionate kiss. It was a comfortable "just a reminder that I love you" kiss. I smiled when he pulled away, and I noticed that he was smiling, too.

"I think we've had a major breakthrough here, Mr. Cullen," I said.

"I agree, Ms. Swan," Edward said. "We make an excellent team. With you by my side, I think I can do anything."

"Back at ya, Cullen," I said, and I leaned back in my chair and shut my eyes. "All this work has made me tired. I'm going to take a nap."

I felt a hand reach over and clasp mine. "Me, too," Edward said. We both shut our eyes and floated in the pool, our minds on the future.

Later that afternoon I sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, drinking a Diet Coke and watching Edward cook pasta for dinner. "We should get a dining set," I said, looking at all the empty space behind me. "Then we could have people over."

"Yeah," Edward said, looking at the empty spot. "We need a lot of stuff. My parents want to visit, and I want them to stay with us. We need to get one of the bedrooms set up for them."

"Most furniture stores have designers that work with them," I said. "That's how Jeff furnished our home in Chicago. The designer and Jeff picked out everything before I even arrived. I never picked out one thing. I guess that's why I never felt at home there."

"Well, you can pick out everything here," Edward said. "I don't have good taste, so it would look like a mess."

"That's not true," I said, laughing a bit. "You picked out our bed, those couches in the living room and all the patio furniture. You have great taste."

"Oh, thanks," Edward said, smiling. He looked a little embarrassed, but proud.

"Let's ask Roxanne if she can recommend a local designer, but I don't want anyone really high-end or fussy. I want our house to reflect us, and we're not either of those things."

"No, we're more laid back and simple," Edward said, grinning. "I'll call her tomorrow. She'll know someone. She knows everyone in this town."

"Both of us will meet with the designer and pick out the furniture and accessories for this house, Edward. It'll be fun, don't you think?" I was getting excited myself. _Another thing to look forward to._

"What about the baby's room?" Edward said. "I know we're not doing that yet, but I don't want to have an empty room."

"Let's make it into an office for now, and when we get to the baby stage we'll move the office somewhere else."

"Oh, okay," Edward said. "Let's start this week. I can't wait."

"Me, neither," I said, and I walked over and hugged Edward. "When we plan things, they happen. We're going to be proud to invite people over to see our home."

"Yeah," Edward said. "Several people have already hinted about an invitation. Bryce especially."

We ate dinner outside, and then we snuggled on the couch in the cabana and watched television. We were both relaxed and at peace. I hoped it would last because Edward had to go back to work tomorrow afternoon.

"Edward," I said softly to get his attention.

"What is it, love?" he replied. His hands were wrapped tightly around me as we lay on the couch.

"My birth control shot lasts another two months, and then I'm not getting another one," I said. I wondered how he's react.

He turned around to face me, his eyes wide. "Yeah? It's not too soon? Am I putting too much pressure on you?"

"I've been thinking about it all day," I said. "Edward, I want it as much as you do. I never wanted a baby with Jeff because I knew he would control not only my life, but the poor child's life as well. I couldn't do that. But you-you're the perfect dad. I can see you holding your baby like a precious jewel. I don't want to wait a couple of years for that to happen."

Edward got a huge smile on his face, and his eyes got a little teary like they always did when he was emotional. "I'm so happy, love."

We kissed softly, and then we both giggled a little bit.

"I feel a little giddy," I said.

"Me, too," Edward said. "I don't want this to get in the tabloids. That'll ruin it. So, let's not talk about it with anyone, okay? We won't mention it to our parents, I won't tell Bryce or Roxanne, and you can't tell Jenna or anyone on set. Not even Roger, okay? I want this to be very special - just you and me."

"You and me," I repeated, nodding. "And someday, a little one."

"Yeah," Edward said. He didn't say more, but I knew he was happy. He hugged me close, and we spent the rest of the evening watching TV, and we went to bed very late. Edward didn't have any nightmares.

Dr. Vijay called the next morning to see how things were going, and Edward was able to provide a positive report. Our marathon talk had helped, and we had had two peaceful nights. But planning for the future was really what was making the difference for both of us. It gave us hope and incentive to get over this painful episode and move on. I was confident that someday soon we could look back and talk about what had happened to us without pain or fear.

We returned to the set the next day for an evening shoot, and Edward was upbeat and confident. I was in the trailer working on my online writing assignment when I heard a soft knock on the door. It was late - after ten o'clock - and I was surprised to see Bryce.

"Uh, hi, Bella," he said. "Is Edward around?"

"He's working right now, but he should be back soon. Come in and wait for him."

"Okay," Bryce said. He seemed a bit uncomfortable as he sat down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I got a cold beer out of the refrigerator and handed it to him.

"Well, maybe," he said as he took the first swig. "I need to wait until Edward's here to explain."

My heart sank. _Hadn't we had enough shit this week?_

"I'm sorry to worry you, Bella," Bryce said. "I know you and Edward have had a tough week. I don't know if this is going to be a big deal or not."

"Okay," I said, shrugging my shoulders and acting all nonchalant, but inside my heart was beating quickly, and I was feeling a bit queasy.

Luckily, Edward showed up five minutes later because I was having a hard time making small talk with Bryce.

"Hey, man!" Edward said, giving Bryce a man-hug. "What are you doing here so late? What's going on?"

"Got an issue with the tabloids," Bryce said. "Not sure if it's a big deal or not, but wanted you and Bella to know about it."

Edward sat down. "What is it?" He looked concerned.

"I got a call from _Uber Fan_ late today," Bryce said. "It's a new tabloid. Apparently they've been talking to Hannah Summers, your costar, and she's informed them that you freaked out on set and have to see a psychiatrist on a daily basis to get through filming. She also made a few comments about your new girlfriend being from Chicago, so I'm sure they're actively digging up the dirt on Bella."

"Fuck!" Edward said vehemently. "I don't need this, especially now. Damn her!" He shut his eyes.

My heart lurched. How did she know I was from Chicago? Shit! I had told her at dinner when she asked me what I did. I think I even mentioned my company. How did she remember that from months ago? Why? Because she wasn't getting enough attention from Edward?

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Edward. "Bella? Bella!" Edward said, which brought me back to reality.

"What?" I said. Both Edward and Bryce were looking at me.

"Do you know how Hannah knows you're from Chicago?" Edward said.

"Uh, yeah, I mentioned it when we had dinner with Ian. I also told her that I worked for Phoenix. Do you think the tabloid will call them? Should I warn John, my former boss?"

"No, not yet," Bryce said. "We all need to calm down here and decide what we're going to do."

We both nodded. Edward sat next to me and grabbed my hand for reassurance. His touch was calming.

"There are several things we can do," Bryce said. "Edward, people know you were held hostage from all those interviews you did in New York on your way home. They'll be sympathetic. I don't think there's any point in denying that you're having a little post traumatic stress. Who wouldn't? It's nothing to be ashamed of, so let's just be up front about it and put it out there. Disarm her little smear campaign."

Edward nodded. "Okay."

"I'll call _People_ Magazine first and offer an exclusive interview with you this week. Think you can handle that?" he asked Edward.

"Yeah, no problem," Edward said. "I'll do it. What about Bella?"

"We'll introduce Bella as part of the story. She was a hostage, too. It's the love blooms out of adversity thing I was talking about a while ago. Think you can do this, Bella?" His eyes on me were intense, but sympathetic.

"Yes," I said with resolve, although my stomach was churning. "I've had some experience working with the media."

Edward squeezed my hand. "I'll be right there with you, love."

"They'll do some looking into your past, Bella. Your divorce will more than likely come up. They may find photos of you and your ex-husband, among other things. He's a high-profile guy, so it won't be hard to find those things. Whether they use all this stuff or not, who knows? People is a better publication than most, but the other tabs will take the story and add their own spin. Be ready for that."

"Okay," I said, sighing. I really didn't want to call Jeff and warn him about the upcoming barrage. Maybe I could get my mom to do it. She was the only one still speaking to him. "Should I call people and warn them? Like my former boss or my ex?"

"A heads-up is always good so they're prepared when and if they're contacted."

"Ugh," I said. "I really don't want to call Jeff. He probably won't even take my call."

"Are you going to be okay, love?" Edward said, looking into my eyes. "Your first introduction to the tabloids was easy. This one is going to be a little tougher. I'm so sorry." He looked worried.

I smiled at him and chuckled a bit. "Edward, I'll be fine. We always knew this might happen at some point. Might as well put my life out there right now. Other than my failed marriage, I don't have anything in my background that's even remotely interesting."

Bryce smiled and touched my hand. "You'll do just fine." He whipped out his phone and headed to the bedroom to make calls.

"I need a drink," Edward said as he took a beer out of the fridge. I indicated I wanted one, too, so he handed me one, and we sat at the table and looked at one another.

Edward shook his head. "This has been a helluva week, hasn't it?"

I shook my head and laughed a bit. "You can say that again." I continued to laugh, and soon Edward was laughing with me.

"I don't know what we're laughing about, but I'm feeling a little better," he said.

I grabbed his hand, and then I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "We'll be okay," I said. "Let them pile it on. We can take it. Hell, we cheated death several times. This is nothing."

We chatted until Bryce walked back into the room, a slight smile on his face. "We're on with _People_ tomorrow at one o'clock. We're meeting them at Brits Pub over lunch, and they're sending one of their senior people. They're quite excited about the opportunity."

Before we had time to react, there was another knock at the door, and Ian stuck his head in the door. "May I come in?"

He sat down at the table with us, and I handed him a beer and gave Bryce his second.

"I heard about the tabloid leak, and I'm so very sorry, Edward. We're family here on the set, and that should never have happened. At least not from one of my stars. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior."

Edward nodded. 'Thank, Ian. I appreciate it."

"I just had a talk with Hannah," Ian said. "I'm angry with her, and I let her know it. Her behavior is inexcusable. She's young and immature, but she can't expect to have any kind of career if that's how she treats her fellow actors."

"She's very remorseful now, but the damage has been done. She needs to grow up. This story will probably backfire on her, and then she'll know the consequences of her actions."

Bryce, Ian and Edward had another beer and talked about the movie, and I took my phone to the bedroom and called my mother. I was dreading her response to my request, but she jumped right on it.

"I'll call him," she said. "He'll be a bit upset, but it is _People_ magazine, right? What better way to get known than to be mentioned in _People._ Make sure you say something nice about him, Bella."

"Mom!" I said. "This is not a campaign. I'm not going to say anything bad about him, but I'm not necessarily going to gush about him either. I hope he'll extend the same courtesy to me."

"I just hope it turns out well for you and Edward, dear. This is what happens when you live with a celebrity."

"Yeah, I'm finding that out. It's almost worse than politics. Thanks for doing my dirty work, mom," I said. "Let me know if there are any problems."

"Glad to help out," mom said. "I look forward to reading all about it in _People_ magazine next week." She seemed excited by the whole thing.

I left a short voicemail for John to warm him that the Phoenix Company might be mentioned in a media story, and I asked him to contact me if he had questions. I really missed John. Seemed like years since I had seen him, even though it had been only a few months.

Edward was alone when I finished my calls, so we packed up our gear and headed home.

"I need to look good for the interview," I said. "I'm going to text Jenna and ask her if she can come over tomorrow morning and do my hair and makeup." I pulled out my phone and started a text.

"Tell her I need my hair styled, too," Edward said. "She does it well, and I need to look good tomorrow, too. No jeans or T-shirts with holes." He chuckled a bit.

"I'm the one who's going to be judged on appearance," I said. "You're a known commodity. I'm going to wear one of the new outfits that Jenna picked out for me. We are going to rock this interview, Edward."

"Yes, we are, love," Edward said, his eyes twinkling. "We are going to be Hollywood's next hot couple."

"Oh, joy," I said, jokingly, but inside, I was really excited about the possibility.

_So, are you excited about their plan? And what do you think about this tabloid story?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer for Bella and Edward. _

_Happy Holidays everyone. I promised a holiday chapter, and I'm still working on it, so it might be an after the holidays chapter... LOL. We'll see how it goes. I suddenly have family descending on me, so I'm kinda busy. However, I plan on doing a lot of writing next week when I have a few days off._

_Just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of you for reading my story and writing those awesome reviews. Now, back to that People magazine interview..._

**BPOV**

Jenna came over the next morning to style my hair, do my makeup and help me pull an outfit together for the _People_ magazine interview. We settled on a very chic color-block dress with some fun jewelry and heels. I really loved my new "California" look. Edward did, too.

She gelled Edward's hair and styled it, trimmed his facial hair so he had just the right amount of scruff and applied a tinted moisturizer to his skin. She went into his closet and found a black button-down shirt that had a bit of a sheen to it, black jeans with a black leather belt, black leather shoes and a big, expensive silver watch. _He looked hot!_

We met Bryce at Brits Pub just before one o'clock, and we were escorted to a back dining room where the writer from People awaited us. His name was Ryan Hardy, and he was charming and personable.

I ordered a Diet Coke and a chicken salad that I could pick at during the interview, and Edward ordered the same. We chitchatted for a few moments before we got down to business. I was nervous, and Edward's hand reached under the table to squeeze mine in support. He seemed at ease and confident, or maybe that was the actor in him. Nevertheless, he was used to being on this side of the interview table, and I was not.

Ryan started by asking what happened in Canada. We both talked, but it was mostly Edward, and he explained how the film he was starring in had similar scenes to what he had experienced in Canada and how that had caused his recent nightmares and flashbacks.

"It scared me to death," Edward told Ryan. "It was bad enough once, but now I'm reliving it. I knew I had to get help, so I've been seeing a psychiatrist a few times a week, and he's helping me. I'm not hiding it, and I'm not ashamed."

"Filming of the movie is on schedule. I'm not holding it up. We moved a few scenes around, but I will do them all."

Ryan nodded at Edward in agreement, and he seemed impressed.

"I've been seeing a psychiatrist as well," I said. "We're both still working through it."

"Post traumatic stress is real," Edward said. "I never imagined it would happen to me, but it did. I have no doubt that I'll come out of this a stronger person."

"Thanks for being so open," Ryan said. "Many people in your shoes would have denied it or tried to cover it up."

"I have nothing to hide," Edward said with conviction.

"So, how has your life changed since that experience in Canada?" Ryan asked.

"Well, for the most part it's definitely changed for the better," Edward said, smiling at me. "I found Bella, and she persuaded me to do many of the things that I'd been avoiding, like buying a home, getting my own car and learning to drive."

"You didn't know how to drive?" Ryan asked, incredulous.

"No," Edward said, and he laughed. "When I started driving lessons a few months ago I was the worst driver ever. My first instructor quit. I finally found Sylvia, an instructor for hopeless people, and she helped me get my license. I passed on the first try to bought a car."

"Care to tell us what you're driving?"

"Not a chance," Edward said laughing. "I'm going to keep everyone guessing."

"So, you and Bella developed a relationship in Canada?" Ryan asked us.

We both nodded.

"Bella, I understand you were married at the time?"

"Yes, I was," I said firmly. No use denying it. I was feeling confident again.

"I understand that you were living in Chicago and your ex-husband is a politician. Did you leave him for Edward?"

"My marriage was not going well," I said. "Edward and I experienced many life-changing moments when we were hostages, and it made us see life differently. That's why I ended my marriage and moved to California to be with him."

"How is your ex-husband dealing with it?"

"Jeff's a gifted politician. I've no doubt he's doing well and will go far in his career. I wish him nothing but the best." _There you go, mom._

Ryan smiled like he was happy with that answer. Then he looked at both of us with a big goofy grin. "So, you two are madly in love?"

Edward and I looked at each other, and we laughed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, very much so," he said to Ryan. "I'm not the Hollywood type. I don't enjoy the red carpets, the endless interviews - no offense - the lack of privacy, the paparazzi. I'm an everyday kind of guy, and I wanted a real relationship with a woman, not someone I was set up with for publicity purposes. I found that in Bella."

He looked at me and smiled, his face a bit flushed and full of love. "Bella is such a breath of fresh air. She's beautiful, smart and totally real. I can't say enough about her other than she's the love of my life."

"Bella?" Ryan asked me. "What do you see in Edward?"

I smiled, and my face flushed, too. "He's definitely a regular guy. He's honest and funny, and he loves simple things. Buying a bag of Cheetos makes him happy. He's really the sweetest man in the world. That's why I'm so in love with him."

"Uh, wow," Ryan said, his eyes big. "Any future plans? A wedding perhaps?"

Edward smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not making any announcements, but let's just say I'm certainly not letting this woman go."

"Okay," Ryan said, laughing. "I guess I can't get you to give me a scoop here. Really, I've gotta say that you two are great together. Edward, I've never seen you this happy. I interviewed you a few years ago, and you were really an ass. Very moody."

"Yeah, I know," Edward said, shaking his head. "Sorry about that. Bella has taken away my moodiness. I'm a new man."

We talked about Edward's movie and a few other things while we finished our lunch. The photographer arrived, and he took a few photos of me and Edward standing outside the restaurant, our arms around one another, acting goofy and in love. I couldn't wait to see them.

The interview was over, so Ryan thanked us, shook Edward's hand and hugged me before he drove off in his Mercedes. The photographer took off as well, so it was just me, Edward and Bryce as we walked to our vehicles.

"That went well," Bryce said, smiling at both of us. "Great job, you two. I think we'll get a cover story out of it that will counteract any crazy nonsense that Hannah is spinning over at _Uber Fan_. Besides, _People_ has a much better reputation and a much larger circulation."

I stood there smiling but feeling a little overwhelmed again.

"Bella," Bryce said to me. "I don't want you reading Uber Fan or any of those other trashy tabloids because I can guarantee you will get upset. Promise me that you won't look at them in the supermarket or online."

"No, I won't read them," I said shaking my head. "I'm scared to see what they say. I just hope they don't dig up stuff on my ex."

"I think dick-head can take it," Edward said. "He's a politician, isn't he?"

"I wasn't thinking just about him," I said. "I was thinking about my mom. She still talks to him, and I'm in the process of rebuilding my relationship with her."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said. "She'll come around. You said something nice about him in_ People_ magazine, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," I said, shaking my head. "I didn't want to trash him, and I hope he'd do the same for me."

Edward and I headed to the set for the evening shoot. As we walked to our trailer, we spotted Hannah coming from the catering truck with her dinner. She saw us and headed off at a dead run for her trailer. She ran inside and slammed the door loudly.

"Guess she's scared of you now," I said, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, she'd better be scared of me," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Do you have any scenes together tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, one," Edward said. "It'll be interesting to see how she acts."

Edward and I had a few hours to wait, so he studied his script, and I worked on my scriptwriting. When Roger showed up to escort him to makeup, I decided to go along and watch the showdown with Hannah.

"How did the interview go?" Jenna asked as she did Edward's makeup.

"Great," I said. "Bryce says it'll be a cover."

"Wow. Cover of _People_ is big," she said smiling. "Can't wait to read it."

"So, Edward," she said, turning her attention to him. "Are we still going out this Saturday? Jake is not working and neither am I."

"Sure," Edward said. "Do you know a good club?"

"Yeah, there's a new one called Orion. Trendy decor, potent drinks and a great DJ. Jake and I have been there a few times. Lots of celebs come and hang out, and everyone is very cool and leaves them alone. I think you two would enjoy it."

"Great," Edward said. "How about dinner first? There's a Mexican restaurant in west Hollywood called la Cantina. Let's meet there at eight."

"Sounds like a plan," Jenna said, smiling. "I'll tell Jake."

Edward's first scene that night was with Hannah. She didn't show until the very last moment, and then she ran to her spot in character to avoid any conversation with Edward.

The scene went well, and after a few takes it was done. Hannah was eager to take off again, but Ian called her back. "Hannah," he said. "I think you should apologize to Edward and Bella for blabbing to that tabloid about their personal matters."

Hannah's face got bright red, and her mouth set. "Ian, I already told you I was sorry about that."

"Yes, you said that to me, not to Edward and Bella. They were the ones who were hurt."

Hannah stood there with an angry scowl on her face. She did not want to do it, but Ian was staring her down, and it was obvious he wasn't going to let her go until she did.

She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. "Uh, yeah, okay, I said a few things I shouldn't have, okay? I won't do it again." Then she looked at Ian, and he indicated she could leave, and she ran off.

"I guess that's all the apology you're going to get," Ian said, shaking his head.

Edward shrugged. "No big deal. It's done."

The rest of the week went smoothly. Hannah avoided us, but filming went on as scheduled. Edward saw Dr. Vijay a few times, and his nightmares did not reappear. It seemed that we were making progress.

On Friday afternoon, Edward was working when Bryce stopped by the set with the new issue of _People,_ and sure enough we were on the cover. We looked so good that my heart swelled with happiness, and the interview portrayed Edward as honest and upfront about a horrible experience and his struggle to overcome it. I was so proud of him.

The mentions about me were very fair as well. I hoped my mom would be happy that I said nice things about Jeff.

I was all smiles after I read the article and gave the magazine back to Bryce.

"Okay, Bella," Bryce said with a smirk on his face. "I know I told you to stay away from _Uber Fan_, but I read it, and I think you should see it as well. This is trash, remember. So take it with a grain of salt, okay?"

"Um, sure," I said, taking the magazine from him. There were no photos of Edward on the cover, but there was a very unattractive photo of Hannah in a skimpy dress, her face in a scowl. Obviously it was a reject photo from a recent shoot that was used for dramatic effect. The headline for the story was "REJECTED! Hannah Summers shocked that Edward Cullen's not interested."

My eyebrows shot up. _Whoa!_ I looked over at Bryce, and he had a little smirk on his face.

"Keep reading," he said.

The story continued on page sixteen.

_Sexy starlet Hannah Summers says she was ecstatic when she learned Edward Cullen would be her costar in the much anticipated film, Reverb. Expecting a cozy tryst onset with her costar, which is Summers' modus operandi, she now discloses that the experience has been anything but romantic._

_"He's fucking crazy," she tells Uber Fan, stating that Cullen freaked out during filming of key scenes and is now seeing a psychiatrist daily to get through the movie. "It's frightening to be around him. I never know when he's going to go off."_

_Summers also stated that Cullen brought "some woman" to the set with him from Chicago. "I think she's his business advisor or maybe a hypnotist," she said. "She's always hovering over him, controlling him."_

_Uber Fan has discovered that Cullen's companion is Bella Swan, a former executive of the Phoenix Company and former wife of Chicago-area politician, Jeffrey Swan. Ms. Swan met Cullen when the two were hostages in Nova Scotia in April. She reportedly left her husband for Cullen, who had previously been linked with blonde bombshell Tanya Denali, known for her role as a sex robot in the stratosphere movies. Cullen and Swan are reportedly living together in LA and have been spotted showing lots of PDA at several local restaurants and night clubs._

_Summers stated that she is not wasting any more time pursuing Cullen, who she says is "disturbed" and "lame." She has moved on and was recently seen having a romantic dinner with Spanish director Jorge Cervantes, who is in LA to cast his next film which will reportedly star Summers._

I laughed out loud when I finished the article. "That's it?" I said, looking at Bryce.

"Yeah," Bryce said. "I think _Uber Fan_ went out of their way to make Hannah look pathetic, and she doesn't even realize it. She's still thinking she got one over on Edward for not responding to her advances."

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head. "Edward will get a kick out of this. We were worried about it."

"I think the _People_ magazine totally counteracts this mess, plus, _Uber Fan_ has no credibility whatsoever. We're lucky this turned out as it did. However, next time they might not be so kind. They know who you are now."

"I know," I said. "We dodged the bullet again."

Edward showed up a short time later, and he roared with laughter at the story. "Jorge Cervantes? He's like 58 years old. She's really desperate. Poor thing."

The rest of the crew snickered behind their hands, and Hannah was oblivious to it all, acting like she had put Edward in his place for rejecting her. Edward and I never acknowledged the story, but Jenna made sure there was a copy of _People_ with our photo on the cover prominently displayed in the makeup trailer.

Saturday night we got ready for our date night with Jenna and Jake. I wore a pair of the new, very expensive jeans that Jenna had picked out for me, black boots, a jewel tone sequin tank and a short black leather jacket and big, chunky silver jewelry. I styled my hair in long curls. Edward wore his all black outfit that he had worn for our magazine interview, and he styled his hair the way Jenna had showed him. He looked fantastic, but, as usual, seemed oblivious to it.

We met Jenna and Jake at la Cantina, as planned, and we sat in a back booth and drank margaritas, and ate veggie enchiladas. Jake was handsome, had the body of a god and a great sense of humor. He was hilarious, and he kept us entertained throughout dinner. I could see why Jenna was so crazy about him.

Club Orion was everything Jenna said it was and more. I loved the industrial decor, and I recognized many famous faces in the crowd. Edward immediately felt at ease, so we took the opportunity to walk around, and he introduced me to many celebrities whom I had only seen on television or in movies or magazines. We finally got a table, ordered drinks and went back and forth to the dance floor. Edward was a wild dancer tonight, obviously feeing uninhibited and free. Jake was even wilder and was really giving poor Jenna a workout. It was so fun, I felt like I was in college again. I had a good buzz going when Jenna and I went to the restroom a few hours later. We were giggling uncontrollably about something Jake had said as we touched up our makeup when the restroom door opened, and a tall, gorgeous, commanding blonde woman walked in. _Tanya!_ She was the last person I wanted to see.

Jenna's eyes got huge, and she tried to keep the banter going, but I could tell she didn't know what to do. I continued to apply my lipstick, ignoring Tanya as she walked up behind me.

"Well, well, well," Tanya said, now standing beside me. "If it isn't Edward's little lover girl from, where is it again? Des Moines?" She put her hands on her hips, trying to be intimidating. She was at least three inches taller than me without her spike heels.

"Chicago," I said firmly, still putting on lipstick and not looking at her. "I've also lived in New York and Seattle."

"Yeah, I've heard you get around," Tanya said sarcastically, obviously trying to get a rise out of me.

I heard Jenna gasp.

I turned to look at Tanya. I was pissed now, and this so-called sex robot did not intimidate me.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "In case you haven't heard, Edward is no longer available. He's mine! I think it was in - what is the name of that magazine? Oh, yeah, I think it's called _People._ Yeah, it was on the cover. We're the new hot couple, didn't you know? Edward and Bella. Sounds good, doesn't it?" I gave her my best "bitch, don't bother me" look.

Tanya snorted. "Yeah, small-town girl. I saw it, but you know it won't last. You're a little too white bread for Edward to keep long-term. He likes the freaky stuff, and eventually he'll come crawling back to me. You can't even imagine the kind of kinky sex he likes."

She smirked at me as she pulled out her lipstick and outlined her mouth. "Oh, the things Edward can do to my mouth," she said. She stood up and turned to leave. "See you around, small-town girl. Oh, in case you don't know yet, Hollywood is a cruel, cruel place." The door closed behind her.

"Yikes!" Jenna said. "She is one evil bitch. I can't believe you stood up to her! You were awesome!"

"I don't think she even heard me," I said, still seething from her words. The small town and white bread remarks had really hit at my insecurities, but I wasn't about to let her ruin my evening.

"I guess this is going to be an ongoing pissing match," I said to Jenna. "That bitch will not leave me alone. I don't know why she thinks she can get Edward back."

"She's a weirdo," Jenna said. "That's how she acts with everyone, but she seems to have this thing for Edward. Maybe because she can't have him, it makes her want him even more."

I shook my head. "Let's get back to the guys. I need a drink."

I gave Edward a brief rundown of my encounter with Tanya, and he was immediately livid. "What is wrong with her? Why doesn't she understand that I don't want her anymore, if I ever did." He shook his head. "Such a mistake."

"Yeah, we all make them," I said. "Come on, let's dance. I don't want her to ruin our evening. I'm having way too much fun."

I put Tanya out of my head, and we stayed at the club until early the next morning.

Edward brought her back up on the way home. "Maybe I should have Bryce talk to Tanya again. I don't like her accosting you like that in the bathroom. What did she call you again?"

"Small-town girl and white bread," I said, laughing a bit. "It's nothing, Edward. Having Bryce call her will only rile her up more. If we ignore her, maybe she'll go away."

"You don't know Tanya," Edward said. "She's relentless. I don't know what to do about her. I keep hoping she'll find someone else, but she keeps coming back to me. Why?"

I laughed a bit. "She said it's because you like freaky sex. Something she can give you that I can't because I'm too white bread."

"What?" Edward said, a bit appalled. "She's the freaky one. Believe me, sugar, I'm not into that shit."

"So what are you into, Edward?" I asked, teasing him.

"You, baby," Edward said, smiling at me. "You and only you."

We barely made it inside the door of the house before we were kissing passionately and tearing each other's clothes off. There was a trail of garments all the way to the bedroom where we fell onto the bed. Edward was on top, his body covering mine, his knee parting my legs, barely giving me time to react before he thrust inside.

We were on fire for each other. Edward's lips covered mine, relentless in their assault. I could taste the vodka he had drank at the bar as his tongue danced inside my mouth.

"Bella..." he whispered breathlessly in my ear repeatedly as he showed me his love that night. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tighter and deeper inside me, caught up in the rhythm of our love. It was overwhelming the passion we had for one another.

Edward's mouth moved from my lips to my ear, sucking on my earlobe and then moving down my neck, all the while thrusting inside me, giving me his body, whispering his love.

I don't know how long it went on, but time seemed to stand still before we finally climaxed and wound down, our hands never stopping from touching, our mouths never stopping from intimate kisses and pecks of affection. I was sweaty and spent and tired - but so satisfied in the arms of the man I loved.

"I think I like this white bread sex," Edward chuckled as he nuzzled me and pulled me closer so my head could rest on his sweaty chest.

"Hmm," I sighed. "That was...was...unbelievable. I love you so, Edward. I don't even know how to express it." I had tears in my eyes.

"As I love you, sugar," Edward said, pulling me tighter. We were quiet for a long while, just enjoying the feel of one another, skin against skin, not talking, just feeling.

"Edward, do you miss kinky sex?" I said quietly, thinking back to what Tanya had said. "Is there something I'm not doing for you? Please tell me." A little Tanya paranoia was starting to seep through again.

"No, no," Edward said as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "I was never into Tanya's brand of kinky sex. Do you know what she likes?"

"Do I want to even know what she likes?" I said.

"When she's talking about kinky sex, she's talking about threesomes, whether it's with two guys or another girl, or me watching her with another guy or girl, and other stuff I don't even want to talk about. She wanted me to get into it, and I refused. That's not me. It doesn't turn me on at all. I'm a one woman man, Bella. I was a little too white bread for her, too."

"Oh," I said. "I always had the impression that you two were insatiable, you know, doing everything, everywhere."

"A myth perpetuated by Tanya and the tabloids," Edward said. "It's so embarrassing. I shouldn't have let that go on. The only time we really had sex was on the movie set after she'd gotten me all riled up during a scene. Outside of that, we were rarely together unless it was at some celebrity event acting like we were a couple. Ugh."

Edward looked at me. "I don't understand why she keeps this up. It's crazy."

"She likes the attention, and she wants to control you," I said.

"Yeah, and for a while I let her call the shots," Edward said. "I agreed to the charade that we were together, even though we barely saw one another. I thought the publicity would be good for my career and the buzz about our sex life would make me a stud. God, I was such a fool."

"We all make mistakes," I said softly, kissing his brow. "I thought I could be fulfilled through Jeff. I let him control me as well. I know what it's like to be trapped."

"It's nice to have someone who understands," Edward said, smiling at me. "I let that part of my life go long ago. That's not me. You know the real me."

"Yes, and I love white-bread Edward," I said, snuggling up to him and kissing his sweet lips.

"I love small-town Bella," Edward said, chuckling as he kissed me back. "Don't worry about Tanya, love. Eventually she'll go away. No one is paying any attention to her."

"I know," I said, content in the knowledge that Edward was mine as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_Aaah...these two are just too sweet. What's up next? Well, as in real life, it can't be great all the time. Things happen... Next chapter coming up soon, and in the meantime I'd really appreciate a review. Tx._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight._

_Whew! I am so glad Christmas is over. Four days of family at my house is more than enough. The hubs and I couldn't wait to get out today and do our own thing - separately! Hope your holidays were wonderful._

**BPOV**

The day after our outing with Jenna and Jacob was a lazy one. We slept late, ate eggs and turkey bacon for breakfast, and we floated around in the pool in the afternoon. I was trying to get rid of tan lines on my shoulders so I could wear a cute strapless dress that Jenna had picked out, so I was constantly undoing my bikini top straps and moving them around.

"Just take it off," Edward said, noting my frustration. "No one will see you but me, and I certainly don't mind." He smirked at me.

"Are you sure?" I said, looking around and up above. "I remember you once said something about paparazzi in helicopters or something."

"Haven't seen any," Edward said. "Go ahead. It'll be fine."

I took off my top and flung it to the side of the pool, and I put on some sunscreen so I wouldn't get burned. It felt better. I could hear chuckling beside me.

"Are you going to let me tan, or are you going to attack me?" I said, teasing him.

"I'm just looking, sugar. If I feel like attacking you, I'll give you fair warning."

"Okay, thanks," I said, laughing.

After an afternoon around the pool, Edward decided we should go out for sushi.

"I haven't had sushi in months. I know a place that really off the radar, although I keep forgetting about that _People_ story. I'm sure that has ramped up the paparazzi. They'll be looking for us. Thankfully, they don't know I'm driving the awesome Toyota."

We put on jeans, T-shirts and flip-flops and headed out to dinner. I thought I noticed a car following us as we left our gated neighborhood, but I wasn't sure.

"Did you see that red Nissan pull out behind us after we left the neighborhood?" I said to Edward.

"Yeah, he's behind us," Edward said. "Shit! Let's see if we can lose him."

Edward took some weird turns and ran a few yellow lights, and soon the red Nissan was gone. We parked behind the Osaka Sushi House, and entered through the back door. Edward had obviously been here many times before, and several people greeted him by name. We were seated in a back booth and various types of sushi were brought to us on small plates. I'd never eaten much sushi before, so I wasn't sure what I liked. Edward had favorites that he introduced to me, and they were quite tasty. We also drank a few Japanese beers.

A few hours later we slipped out the back door into the darkness only to be greeted with bright flashes from a paparazzi camera. "Hey, Edward and Bella," the photographer said as he circled around us. "Enjoying sushi tonight?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, pulling me close to him and trying to shield me from the onslaught of flashes as we walked rapidly toward the car. He opened the door and ushered me in, and then he hurriedly walked around and got in the driver's side.

"Any marriage plans, Edward?" the photographer asked. "How's the movie coming along? Still in therapy?"

Edward didn't speak, he just started the car and slowly drove out of the parking lot while the camera continued to flash around us. Edward got on the freeway, and we were soon zipping toward home without being followed.

"This is what it's like, Bella," Edward said, his face a mask of apology. "It never ends. It's relentless. I'm sorry."

"Edward, it's fine," I said. "It's mildly annoying, but I can handle it. Quit apologizing. I knew this was part of the deal when I came here to be with you."

Edward smiled slightly, and he went back to driving.

"The sushi was awesome," I said. "Worth the trip, even with the photographers."

There were more photographers camped outside the gate to our neighborhood the next morning as we headed to the studio. Ian had called a meeting for all the cast and crew, and we didn't want to be late. Soon there were three different cars following us, some trying to get beside us and snap photos. It was a bit unnerving for me. Edward ignored it.

Ian announced that our location shoot in Vancouver had been cancelled due to a forest fire, but there would be a three-day shoot in Oregon and the rest would be done in the studio. Edward was relieved that he didn't have to go to Canada or Oregon. Ian had obviously done some rearranging for Edward. I was relieved, too. Just the thought of staying in a hotel terrified me. I made a note to tell Dr. Asha about it at my next counseling session.

Shooting wrapped up for Edward by early afternoon, and then the two of us had a meeting with the interior designer at Aro's Fine Art & Furniture Gallery. There was a guy with a camera waiting outside the security gate at the studio, but he didn't catch us leaving so we slipped away undetected.

It was exciting to pick out furniture for the house. Phoebe, our designer, ushered us to a conference area where we had a spirited conversation about our lifestyle, the types of furniture we liked, colors, fabrics, artwork and accessories. After our discussion, she walked us through the store, and we looked at and sat on various styles and types of furniture.

Edward and I didn't agree on everything, but we were able to compromise on what would fit in our house. The next step would be a visit by Phoebe to our house to take measurements and then draw up plans and a budget.

The fact that I hadn't been able to pick out anything at my home in Chicago made it even more fun. Edward seemed to be enjoying it as well. Phoebe complimented him on his good taste several times, and he looked very pleased. Edward so loved buying things.

It was evening by the time we left the store and headed home. We hit the drive-thru at Taco Bell and brought a bag of tacos home for dinner. We were tired and didn't want to cook.

Edward's mother called while we were eating. She had seen the _People_ magazine article and wanted to make sure he was doing okay. He talked to her and his dad about the article, the movie, his counseling sessions, the furniture we were buying, and how happy we were. I was sitting there daydreaming and drinking my Diet Coke when Edward handed me the phone.

"My mum wants to say hello," he said, smiling.

"Oh," I said surprised and a little nervous. _She wants to talk to me?_ I took the phone from Edward.

"Uh, hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Bella, dear," a warm voice said. "It's Esme. I'm so pleased to finally talk to you. My son is so selfish sometimes. He wants to keep you all to himself." She laughed.

"Well, it's nice to speak to you," I said. "Edward says you might be coming to visit."

"Yes, Carlisle and I plan to come to California in a few weeks. Edward said to come after filming has wrapped so we can spend time together. I'm so excited to meet you and to see the house."

"Yes, we're in the process of buying furniture so you can stay at the house with us. Edward can't wait to cook for you."

"I can't wait to eat Edward's cooking," Esme said, laughing. "You are indeed a miracle worker, Bella. He couldn't make toast when he lived at home. Now he tells me he grills steaks and makes pasta and omelets. I have to see it to believe it."

"He's very good," I said. "I rarely cook. He does it all."

We chatted for a while, and I immediately felt at ease with Edward's mom. So unlike my own. I suddenly realized that my mom hadn't called me since the _People_ magazine interview. After Edward ended the call with his parents, I placed a call to my mother.

"Hello, celebrity daughter!" mom said. "On the cover of _People_ magazine! And I'm proud of you for saying something nice about Jeff."

"Yeah, I did," I said. "You guilted me into it. So, how's the story playing in Chicago? Did you hear from Jeff?"

"Yes, he's a bit embarrassed that everyone knows you left him for a movie star, but then again the article points out that Edward is seeing a psychiatrist, so he's not perfect. And Jeff being mentioned in _People_ magazine as talented and up-and-coming, well, that's just great for him. He's getting a lot of attention."

"If he can make my leaving him work in his favor, then more power to him," I said. "I am so done with him, mom. I think you should be, too."

"Yes, I know, and I am," mom said. "I'm ready to meet Edward."

"Not yet," I said, laughing a bit. "I need more time to adjust to this life, and it's technically Edward's house, so I can't invite you until it's okay with him."

"Well, keep me posted, and I'll keep reading about you in those magazines."

"Mom, please don't read them. They often publish lies and make up stories about me and Edward. We have photographers following us around, so you might see some unflattering photos of me or read things you don't want to read. Please stop."

"Yeah, okay, I'll try," mom said. I knew she wouldn't.

The rest of the week went by quickly. The paps followed us around for a few days, and then their numbers got fewer and fewer. I guess we weren't that exciting.

Edward was working toward shooting the scene that had him so terrified earlier. His therapy was going well, and he hadn't had any more nightmares.

Thursday morning I was hanging out in the trailer with Edward. His phone rang, and he immediately looked upset. He got up and walked into the bedroom to finish the phone conversation. I wondered what was going on.

His face was grim when he came out of the bedroom. He sat down next to me and sighed loudly as he rubbed his face. "Bella, love. We have a problem."

"What?" I said, a bit disinterested. _What could possibly be wrong now?_

"That was Bryce. He received a call today from a tabloid, the _Daily Planet_, a really sleazy operation." He gulped. "Oh god, this is my fault."

"What?" Obviously it was bad if Edward was upset. _What could they possibly have a photo of now?_

"They have a photo of you in our pool, topless," Edward said, grimacing and looking ashamed. "They're running it this week."

"What!" I said. "How did they get a photo? Edward, you told me that no one could see me except you!" I was angry, embarrassed and mortified all at the same time.

"I know, I know," Edward said, pleading with me and trying to grab my hands. "They must have sneaked past the security people and were perched high enough with a long enough lens to get the shot. I don't know how they got it. I'm so sorry."

I pulled my hands away, and I stood up and paced in the limited space in the trailer. "You promised me we were safe at the house. And now my bare boobs are going to be seen all over the world? What's my dad going to think?" I started crying as I paced. "Oh, my god!"

Edward stood up and tried to pull me into his arms, but I jerked away.

"I'm sorry, baby. Bryce is doing everything he can to stop it, but it's too late. It's already printed and on its way for distribution. Bella..."

"No!" I said, and I turned away from him, angry. _Is this what my life was really going to be like? One embarrassment after another?_

I ran into the bedroom, slammed the door, and I fell onto the bed, sobbing.

Edward was at the door, pleading with me, but I didn't hear his words. I was devastated, and all I could think about was my dad. _Would he even understand?_

I became aware that the bedroom door was open, and Edward was leaning across the bed towards me. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it close to me, putting a barrier between the two of us.

"Don't," I said. "I-I need to be alone. Please leave me alone." The tears were still running down my face.

Edward looked totally demoralized. "I-I, Bella, I-I..."

He stood there for a moment. "Please don't leave me," he said in a whisper. "I can't bear it." His eyes were full of tears. He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I laid on my back, looking up at the ceiling, tears streaming out of the corners of my eyes and onto the bed. My mind was whirling. I could hear Edward on the phone talking to Bryce.

There was really nothing I could do. Edward had warned me. Bryce had warned me. Roxanne had warned me. I had been so caught up in my passionate kiss tabloid cover and my _People_ cover, that I had forgotten about the ruthless tabloids that would take every opportunity to expose me in any way they could to make money. In Hollywood, this was an everyday occurrence. No wonder Edward wanted to be normal.

I was embarrassed, yes, but they were just boobs. _What was the big deal?_ Maybe the photo wasn't that close up or was really blurry, and you couldn't tell who it was. _Maybe._

After fifteen minutes, my mind was starting to accept the inevitable, and I sat up. I hadn't heard any noise from the other room, and I wondered if Edward was even there. I needed to apologize.

I opened the door. Edward didn't say a word, but gave me a hopeful look.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," he said, a slight smile on his face. He patted the seat next to him, and I sat down. His arm pulled me close, and he buried his face in my neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, still sniffling a bit. "Sorry I took it out on you."

"It's okay," he said, his eyes tender. "I promised to keep you safe at our home, and I didn't. You had good reason to be upset with me."

"You can't control what those crazy photographers do," I said, wiping my eyes again.

"I can get extra security," Edward said. "I don't know how they got that photo, but I'm going to find out and do something about it. Our home is our safe place, Bella. No one is going to violate that. No one."

I hugged him close and sighed. "I'll be fine, Edward. I'm mainly embarrassed and worried about what my dad will think."

"We'll deal with it together," Edward said, kissing my cheek. "Bryce is on his way here right now."

"Okay," I said, still sniffling.

Bryce showed up a few minutes later. It was obvious he was pissed off about the whole matter. He was carrying a copy of the magazine, and he handed it to me. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said sincerely. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," I said. "How bad is it?" I didn't want to look at it, but I knew that I should.

"Not a cover, thank god," Bryce said. "Talk about a bunch of assholes at this publication. I'm almost ready to sue."

I quickly found the page and looked at the photos. They were blurry, so obviously they had been taken from quite a distance, but you could make out that it was me, wearing only sunglasses and a tiny red bikini bottom and nothing else. I felt violated and a little sick to my stomach.

"The good thing, Bella," Bryce said. "If there is one, is that no one reads this publication. Their circulation is very low. They're trying to make a name for themselves by doing things like this. It's disgusting."

I sighed very loud, and it came out a little shaky. Edward's arm immediately tightened around me, trying to comfort me. "What are our options here, Bryce?" he said.

"My recommendation is to do nothing," Bryce said. "No one reads this trash, and the photo is buried on page 26. Let's watch and wait. I don't want to call any more attention to it right now, or it could backfire on us. If someone else picks it up, then I'll go into action. With these publications, they're already on to the next big thing."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Bella?" Bryce said. "This is your call."

"I'm okay with that," I said. "I've never seen this publication before. I hope my dad doesn't see it."

"There's nothing on the cover to call attention to it, and I haven't seen it in very many places. Let's just watch and wait."

"What about our safety at home?" Edward said. "This can't happen again."

"I've already checked into it," Bryce said. "We'll be working with your neighborhood security. I'm meeting the head guy tonight, and if they can't provide what is needed to keep you two safe and without this kind of intrusion, then we'll hire additional security. Whatever it takes."

I breathed a sign of relief. 'Thank you, Bryce," I said. "Edward, too. I feel so violated and mortified that my dad will see this. He's a cop, and this will not go over well with him. I don't want him upset."

"I don't want you upset," Edward said, holding me close. "Ever."

Bryce smiled at me. "If your dad is upset, I'd be glad to speak to him at any time. I work for you guys. Both of you."

The three of us had a beer, and then Edward got a call from makeup. It was time for him to go to work.

"Are you okay here by yourself, or do you want to come with me?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay," I said, smiling. "Go to work."

"I'll hang around for a while," Bryce said. "Unless Bella throws me out."

"No, stay," I said to him. "I could use the company."

Edward left, and Bryce and I had another beer and turned on the television.

"Sorry for all the hassle," I said to Bryce. I was feeling guilty about my earlier meltdown.

"No problem," Bryce said, smiling. "I'm sure it's not easy adjusting to this lifestyle. By the way, I don't think I've ever thanked you for helping Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's been a mess for the past three years," Bryce said. "Chronically unhappy, moody, and running around with all the wrong people. I thought he'd get into drugs, or booze, or the wrong woman would get him in trouble. He dated a few of those."

"Then he met you, and he became a different person. He's happy. He's doing things I never thought I'd see him do. You're the best thing that ever happened to him, Bella. I may work for the guy, but I care about him, too. I hope this little blip will not change your mind about living this lifestyle with Edward. I know it's not easy, but Edward really needs you. He loves you. He tells me all the time." Bryce grinned at me.

_Wow! I was moved by what Bryce had just said._

"I'm not going anywhere," I said to Bryce. "I knew this might happen, but it's a shock when it does. I am totally and irrevocably in love with Edward. I guess I need to get a little thicker skin, and I need to keep my bikini top on anytime I'm outside." I laughed out loud, and Bryce joined me.

"It's a crazy life, isn't it?" Bryce said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it is," I said. "I know that now."

_Up next: Edward's parents come to visit!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for Twilight. I'm telling a different Bella and Edward story. _

_Edward is wrapping up his movie, and his parents are on their way. Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

The next day on the set no one acknowledged the paparazzi photos of me without a top, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was a little paranoid, but we acted as if nothing had happened.

Edward was set to reshoot the scene that he had run out of a few weeks earlier, so he was concentrating on that. Dr. Vijay was stopping by the set to give him a pep talk. It would be the last scene before a large portion of the crew packed up and went to Oregon for a week. Edward and I had the week off, and then Edward would be back on set for a few days to wrap up. I was looking forward to being done with this movie. It hadn't been a pleasant experience.

Edward left to shoot a scene with Hannah, whom I couldn't stomach being around, so I wandered over to the makeup trailer to see if Jenna wanted to get a coffee. She was on a break and readily agreed. We ordered cappuccinos and sat outside in the sun. I filled her in on my most recent paparazzi experience and the topless photo. She was horrified.

"It's so sad when you can't have privacy in your own home," she said, shaking her head. "Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Bryce is working with the security in our gated neighborhood, and we're getting some extra security at home," I said. "They somehow sneaked into the neighborhood and were able to get a long distance photo of me. It's pretty grainy, but you can definitely see it's me and my boobs in all their glory. I freaked out."

"I don't blame you," Jenna said, shaking her head.

"I'm more worried about my dad seeing it than anyone else," I said. "Fortunately, this tabloid is not well known, so we're laying low and hoping it goes away. But you know once something is out there, it's out there forever. I have to be prepared that it will surface in another publication or on the Internet at some point." I sighed loudly. "Ugh."

"Don't worry," Jenna said. "It'll be all right."

"I guess," I said. "I'm so glad this movie it almost over. It's been a very stressful experience for both of us, especially Edward. He shouldn't have gone back to work so soon. He's going to take time off before he signs on for another movie."

"That's good, but I'll miss seeing you."

"Edward and I still want to see you and Jake, whether we're working together or not. Are you two off next week?"

"Yes. I'm not going to Oregon, and Jake has wrapped his latest movie, so, yeah, what's up?" Jenna asked.

"Edward and I would like to have you over for dinner," I said. "Edward wants to show off his manly grilling skills, and I want to show off the new furniture that's arriving early next week."

"We'd love to come over for dinner," Jenna said excitedly. "Edward cooks, huh? Could he maybe show Jake how to cook? I'd love that!" She laughed out loud.

"Yeah, no problem. Edward couldn't even make coffee when I met him," I said. "The first day I was here, I taught him how to make breakfast, and he hasn't stopped since. His mom still can't believe he can cook. We're practicing our hospitality skills before his parents come for a visit in a few weeks."

"We'd love to be your guinea pigs," Jenna said. "Anytime I don't have to cook is a holiday for me."

"Are you going to watch Edward shoot that scene later today?" she asked, changing to a more serious topic.

"Yes," I said. "He's been working with Dr. Vijay for the past couple of weeks, and he's confident he can do it. I really just want it to be over."

"He's so brave," Jenna said. "I can't imagine facing that after what you guys went through. I hope it goes well."

When I got back to the trailer, Dr. Vijay had just left so Edward and I were alone.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good," he said with a slight smile. "I'm going to nail this scene, thanks to the good doctor and you." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You did the hard work," I said, smiling at him.

"I'm so glad this movie is almost over," Edward sighed. "Usually I'm sad and sentimental when shooting ends, but I can't get away from this one fast enough. No offense to Ian, who's great, but this whole experience has been nothing but painful."

"Yeah, I never knew movie-making was so unglamorous," I said.

"That's the word for it," Edward said. "Unfortunately, that's how I make my living. And while the filming will be done, there's still all the promotional work to come. I have magazine shoots, and then we start the press interviews and premieres. If this movie is as big as they say it will be, there will be premieres in several countries. I almost wish it would flop."

"No, you don't," I said. "You'll be very proud of this movie when it's finished."

"I hope you're right," Edward said. Just then his phone buzzed - a call to makeup for his final scene."This is it," Edward said as he jumped up. "Let's do it."

Roger magically appeared as he always did, and he walked us to the makeup trailer. Both Roger and Jenna kept the mood light, and I knew they were doing it to keep Edward upbeat.

Roger walked us to the set. I noticed that Ian had kept the crew light with just the necessary people around, but I knew others were in the wings rooting for Edward.

Ian and Edward had a short chat before setting up the scene, and they both were smiling and nodding so I knew their confidence was high.

Finally, it was time! Edward looked at me, and I put my fist against my heart and then two fingers to my lips, a secret sign to Edward that all would be okay. It's what he'd done to me at the airport in New York before I walked away with Jeff.

Edward did the same back to me, and then he turned and went to take his place in front of the gunmen. A few minutes later Ian yelled, "Action," and the scene began. I think I held my breath the entire time, praying that Edward would make it through and this nightmare would be over. A few minutes later Ian yelled, "Cut," and the crew burst into applause. Edward had nailed the scene in one take. I had tears in my eyes.

Edward looked a bit embarrassed as he shook both Ian's and Roger's hands, and then he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, and we hugged for a long, long time.

"It's over, love," I whispered in his ear. "It's finally over." He didn't respond, he just hugged me tighter. It was an emotional moment for both us.

The crew went to work packing up all their equipment for the remote shoot, and Edward and Roger and I walked back to the trailer.

"Well done, Edward," Roger said. "I'll see you in a week when we come back to finish up. I hear your parents are coming to visit."

"Yeah," Edward said excitedly. "I can't wait for them to meet Bella and see the house and everything. We ordered a shitload of new furniture that's arriving in a few days."

Roger laughed out loud. "Bella certainly has changed you, Edward. For the better, I might add." He winked at me, and I smiled.

"Yeah," Edward said, agreeing with him. "Be sure and stop by when my parents are in town. They'd love to see you."

"Will do," Roger said as he turned and walked to his vehicle.

Edward and I gathered our stuff from the trailer. "Let's take everything home," Edward said. "We won't be back except for a few short scenes. I can't wait to get out of this place. It has nothing but bad memories."

Edward was a bit jubilant as he drove home. A big smile kept breaking out on his face. "Remind me to text Vijay. He told me my therapy is almost complete, just one or two more sessions. He's really helped me through this."

I got a smug little smile on my face. "I think our personal therapy has been helpful, too. Maybe we should have another session when we get home."

I saw Edward's eyebrows raise. "Good idea, love," he said. "You're still my best therapist."

When we got home I went to the kitchen to get two wine glasses for our little celebration, and suddenly Edward was behind me, his arms tight around my waist, his lips on my neck. I leaned back to give him more access, and I felt his hand sliding under my dress and up my thighs to my panties. I gasped as his hand pushed the panties aside, and his long fingers lightly teased me before sliding inside. "Oh, god," I whispered.

His left arm tightened around me, and he leaned back against the refrigerator for leverage as his fingers continued to pleasure me. I closed my eyes and moaned, almost overwhelmed by the sensations. It was gloriously sexy.

Edward's lips were on my neck with little kisses and bites, and that along with his talented fingers very quickly brought me to a shuddering climax. I didn't have time to recover or think before he turned me around, lifted me up, set me down on the countertop and pulled off my panties. He spread my legs, and then he quickly unzipped his pants, pulled them and his underwear to his ankles and stepped out of them.

"I always knew this counter was the right height," he chuckled as he kissed me lightly and then slowly pushed inside. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my elbows as Edward's hands grabbed my hips to pull me forward, and he began pumping rapidly in and out. I hadn't recovered from my last orgasm, and now another one was building quickly.

"Oh, god," I said again. "Don't stop, don't stop. Edward... I-I..."

Edward closed his eyes, and he continued until I fell apart in his arms again. Then he pulled me forward so my arms were around his neck, his hands still on my hips, and he slowly pushed in and out, rocking us both until he came to a shuddering and noisy climax. Afterwards, we hung onto one another, breathless, sweaty and extremely satisfied, giggling as we recovered from our lovemaking.

"I think we might need to continue this therapy a while longer," I whispered to Edward, playfully biting his ear as he caught his breath.

"Absolutely," he whispered back, and then captured my lips for a searing kiss. "I think I might need therapy for the rest of my life."

Furniture started arriving over the next few days to fill up all the rooms in the house that we had painted in soft earth tone shades of blues, greens, greys and browns. I loved it! The entire house looked warm and inviting.

When it was all in place, Edward and I toasted with a glass of our favorite Chardonnay, and we walked through the house, arm in arm, commenting on how great everything looked. "I can't believe this is the same house," Edward said. "It's beyond my wildest dreams. If you hadn't come, I might have lived here for years with just a few plastic lawn chairs."

"It's so beautiful and homey, isn't it?" I said. "And it's so us."

We stopped in front of the office-to-be-nursery and paused. The walls were a light grey with white furniture and fabric touches of bright yellow and orange. "I love this room," Edward said. "I can already see it as a nursery. I can't wait to buy stuffed animals and books and toys."

"Already getting carried away," I said, laughing, although I was thinking the same thing.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Edward said, nuzzling my ear. "We haven't talked about our baby in a while."

"No, I haven't changed my mind," I said, chuckling. "I hope we can make it happen. I can't wait to have your baby."

"Yeah?" Edward said, and his voice broke a little. "I can't wait either."

A few days later we had a celebratory dinner party and invited Jake and Jenna and Bryce and Ursula. Ursula, the European model, was tall, thin and gorgeous. I expected her to be intimidating, but she was hilarious. She loved to tell humorous stories, especially about Bryce, with her cute German accent.

"I told Bryce I'm retired now," Ursula said to all of us. "No more fashion shows and makeup and diets. I'm going to get big and fat and pregnant and have lots of little babies. And cook. I love to cook."

We all laughed, and Edward winked at me when she talked about babies.

I made hors d'oeuvres, which I hadn't done since I lived in Chicago, and Edward grilled steak, chicken and vegetables. We all drank far too much wine and beer and ended up around the fire pit until late into the night, still laughing at Ursula's stories.

"This has been so fun," Jenna said.

"Yeah, I've learned so many interesting things about Bryce that I can use in the future," Edward said, smirking at Bryce. "Thank you, Ursula."

"Oh, I have a lot more," Ursula said. "It's never-ending."

"It's so fun to have friends over to celebrate the end of that crazy movie," I said. "And our house decorating is complete. For me, I'm just so lucky to be living here in California with my sweet Edward." I hugged him close to me and kissed his cheek.

"I never thought of Edward as sweet before you got here," Bryce said, laughing. "He was a sullen, cranky dude running up big bills at expensive hotels and complaining about everything."

"Yeah, I've had quite a transformation," Edward said, holding me close. "I can't quite believe it myself. And it's because of Bella here. I'm a changed man."

When the night finally wound down and everyone went home, Edward and I sat poolside in the dark, the only light coming from the dying fire and the glowing blue and green balls in the pool. "That was so fun," I said, snuggling in Edward's arms.

"Hmm," he murmured in my ear. "Yeah. It's good to have friends. And a beautiful home. And a beautiful woman." He nuzzled my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him and we laid together on the couch, kissing and holding one another.

"I'd like to make love to you right here," Edward said in my ear. "But there are probably fucking paparazzi in the trees. The last thing we need is a sex tape floating around out there."

"It's dark," I said. "What can they see?"

"Oh, don't underestimate them. They have those night-vision cameras. They can shoot in the dark."

I laughed. "Great. All I need is for my naked boobs to glow in the dark. That would really be something."

I stood up and pulled Edward to his feet. "Come on. I guess we have to go inside."

We were a little drunk, so we giggled as we undressed. Edward couldn't seem to get his right leg out of his pants, and he fell backward on the bed and kicked them off. I straddled him, trying to get his underwear off, my long hair brushing against and tickling his belly. He laughed as he rolled me underneath him, his briefs still halfway down his legs. My leg tangled in his underwear, and we laughed even more.

"I don't know how we're going to have sex it you can't get your legs figured out," I said, breathless from laughing and trying to get my leg untangled.

Finally, we were both naked and Edward was on top, his face close to mine. The laughing stopped. "Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered, his eyes full of love.

"Yes, I do," I said, smiling up at him, my heart full. "You tell me every day, but I can't hear it enough. Say it again."

"I love you," Edward said again. "And now I'm going to show you." And he did. Several times.

Two weeks later, Edward's parents were due to arrive from London. I made sure the house was immaculate and the kitchen well stocked with good food and wine. I was a bit obsessed about it.

"Why are you so nervous?" he said, laughing. "You've already talked to them numerous times on the phone."

"I know," I said. "But seeing them in person is different."

I dressed in one of my short sundresses for the trip to the airport. Edward wore jeans, although he did change into his favorite black button-down shirt and tried to style his hair.

Edward's mother sent a text that they had arrived, and we agreed to meet at one of the outside doors. As we pulled up in temporary parking, I saw a good-looking middle-aged couple standing with their luggage. Edward's father was tall, and he had Edward's eyes and crazy hair with some grey mixed in. Edward's mother was slim and petite with blonde hair styled in a short bob. She was wearing sunglasses.

We got out of the car, and Edward ran to hug his mother. He lifted her up and swung her around like a child. I could hear her laughing and telling him to put her down. Edward's father, Carlisle, greeted me with a hug and a smile. "You must be Bella," he said. "It's good to finally meet you."

Edward's mom was still laughing as she hugged me, too. Within a few moments we had the luggage loaded, and we were on the freeway headed home. It reminded me of when I had first arrived in LA.

"Why are you driving a Toyota?" Carlisle asked incredulously as we sped along the freeway. "I always thought you'd drive one of those good German cars - a Mercedes or at least a BMW. But a Toyota?" He laughed like he couldn't believe it.

"I'm driving a Toyota for that very reason," Edward said. "No one believes I would drive one. They all think since I make a lot of money that I'd drive an expensive car. The paparazzi just found out. It kept them off our tail for a few months, and that was like heaven. And dad, I like being a regular guy. They drive Toyotas." Edward turned to the side and winked at me. His dad roared with laughter.

"I can't wait to see your house," Esme said. "I still can't believe you have a house."

"Yes, I sometimes can't believe it myself. We just bought a lot of new furniture," Edward said proudly. "Bella and I picked it all out ourselves with a little help from a designer. We can't wait to show you. It's just perfect."

"Well, it's nice to stay with you and not in a hotel," Carlisle said. "Not that I'm complaining because the hotels were always beautiful, but this will be much more fun and relaxing."

"Yeah, Bella and I want you to stay with us. We have a great fear of hotels," Edward said, laughing a bit. "I guess we have a little more counseling to go through."

"I'm so proud of you two," Esme said. "You're doing all right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, we're fine," Edward said, and he reached over to squeeze my hand. "We're more than fine."

Esme gasped when we pulled into the driveway of our home, and the car had barely slowed down before she had the door open. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!" she said when she saw the house. She had tears in her eyes.

Edward eyes were twinkling, and there was a smile on his face as he unlocked the front door. "Welcome to our home, mom, dad."

We led Esme and Carlisle to the guest room so they could drop off their luggage, and then we walked them through the entire house, showing off all our new furnishings. Edward was so proud I thought he was going to explode.

Esme had a surprising reaction to the office.

"Do you need a home office?" she asked, looking at the two of us with an amused look on her face.

"Bella is a screenwriter," Edward said. "She works at home."

"Oh, it's very cute," Esme said smiling. "But I can see it as a great room for something else." I could swear she winked at me. _Whoa_!

Edward's dad loved the pool area, especially the beer fridge, and both parents laughed when we told them that this had been only furniture we'd had until a week earlier.

That evening Edward showed off his cooking skills. He grilled steaks, baked potatoes and made a salad, and I made a fruit tart for dessert. Esme and I drank Chardonnay, and Carlisle and Edward drank English ale.

"Edward, I am so proud of you," Esme said when we had finished dinner and were enjoying dessert and coffee in the cabana. "I can't believe all this - your beautiful home, your car, you actually cooking dinner for us. It's a dream. Really, who are you, and what have you done with my son?"

We all laughed, and Edward blushed with pride. "Well, mum, if it hadn't been for Bella, I'd probably still be staying in miserable hotels, swilling beer every night and dating stupid blondes. That's all in the past. I love my new life." He pulled me to him and kissed me softly in front of his parents! Now I was the one who was blushing.

"I'm so happy," Esme said, her eyes full of tears. "I was worried about you. And now I see you all settled, and my heart is just so full." She smiled at both of us.

"Your parents are so cool," I said to Edward as we snuggled in bed a few hours later."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, they're good people, and I'm happy they're here."

I woke up early the next morning, unable to sleep, so I slipped on shorts, a T-shirt and flip-flops and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. I poured a cup and went outside to watch the sun rise. I always enjoyed the peacefulness and the beauty of early morning.

A few moments later I was joined by Esme, holding a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she said quietly. "I'm jetlagged, and I smelled coffee, so I knew someone was up. May I join you?"

"Oh course," I said, smiling at her and patting the seat next to me.

"It's so beautiful here," Esme said as she sat down. "I take it Edward doesn't get up early?"

"No," I said, chuckling. "When I lived in Chicago I was always up and going full speed early in the morning. I guess I haven't quite gotten away from that yet. I enjoy sitting here with my coffee and watching the sun rise."

Esme smiled and sipped her coffee, and the two of us didn't speak for quite some time.

"My son is very much in love with you," Esme said quietly.

"Yes," I said in reply. "I love him, too. With all my heart."

"You're good for him. He's been troubled ever since he got famous. I didn't think he'd ever find someone who could make him happy. I'm glad he found you."

"He told me he wanted to be a regular guy," I laughed. "We live a very ordinary life here at home. That's what he wants, and that's what I can give him."

Neither one of us spoke for a while again.

"Did Edward tell you I'm divorced?" I said a bit nervously. I wanted to get that out in the open in case it was an issue with her.

"Yes," Esme said. "It's doesn't matter. It's in the past. Has my son asked you to marry him yet?"

"Uh, no," I said, and chuckled. "Well, actually he said he was going to, but he hasn't yet."

"Hmm, I might need to egg him on a little bit," Esme teased me. "I like you too much for him to let you slip away."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "Although this Hollywood lifestyle takes some getting used to. That's where Edward and I help each other. I try to give him a normal life, and he tries to help me adjust to the Hollywood life. It's crazy sometimes."

"Yeah, I can't imagine, even the little I've seen of it," Esme said. "That's why I've been so concerned about Edward. At least now he has someone who cares about him and is looking out for him. Before he was alone or with women who just wanted to take advantage of him."

"Did you ever meet Tanya?" I asked. I was curious.

"No," Esme said. "I think Edward was ashamed to have us meet her. She was never around when we came for various premieres. Have you met her?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Several times. She's still trying to get him back, you know. But I won't let her."

"Good," Esme said, and she patted my hand. "I trust my son with you."

I went to refill our coffee cups, and we remarked on how beautiful it was to see the sun reflected in the pool.

"This is a great house for kids," Esme said, her eyes twinkling. "That's what I was thinking when I saw your office."

"Yeah, I caught that," I said laughing. "You're very perceptive. If Edward and I do have children, it would make a great nursery." I didn't tell her that it might be soon - very soon.

"Good," Esme said. "I had a feeling you knew what I was hinting at. I can't wait for Edward to make me a grandma."

_Hmm... Esme's already figured it out. Your reviews are welcome and will make me post the next chapter much quicker. Promise._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for Twilight. This story is mine. _

_Sorry for the delay. I promised a quick update if you reviewed, and you delivered, but I had to go out of town for my mother-in-law's 92nd birthday. I'm sure you'll forgive me. Here's the rest of Esme and Carlisle's visit to LA._

**BPOV**

Our week-long visit with Esme and Carlisle was totally enjoyable. Esme and I bonded over shopping. I drove the Toyota, and we spent days checking out all the local malls and boutiques where Esme bought items for me, our home and Edward. I had never spent much time shopping with my own mom, so it was a real treat to spent time with Esme. Interspersed with shopping were stops for lunch, afternoon cocktails and manicures and pedicures at Jon Michelle salon. It was like having another girlfriend.

Edward and his dad had a great time watching European soccer matches on TV, playing card games in the afternoon by the pool, and they even indulged in an afternoon game of golf at a local public course. Who knew that Edward played golf! Carlisle rented a Jeep Cherokee, so he and Edward were able to move around and do things without the paparazzi following.

Edward was a little pissed off with the clothing his mom bought for him, which included an expensive jacket, two button down dress shirts and a silk tie. "Mum," he said, a bit exasperated. "You don't have to buy clothes for me anymore. I can buy my own now."

"I know, but you don't have a nice jacket," Esme said. "You might want to wear a tie when you do those TV interviews. You look so handsome in a tie."

Edward just closed his eyes and shook his head. "Mum, mum," he said. "Okay. I like the jacket, it can stay. The shirts and tie need to go back to the store."

Esme just laughed. "I'll leave the receipt with you. Take them back if you want. You might change your mind."

Our evenings were spent in the kitchen and around the pool. We took turns cooking dinner. I made pasta one night. Edward grilled steaks, and his mom cooked a few of his childhood favorite foods. Even Carlisle took a turn at the grill. I had never had this kind of relationship with Jeff's parents who were as controlling as he was. I felt so comfortable with Edward's parents, it was like I had known them forever.

"I love your parents," I said to Edward as we cuddled in bed one night. "They are so awesome. Can they move in with us?"

"No, no and no," Edward said, laughing. "I love them to death, but mum would start picking out all my clothes again, and my dad and I would definitely disagree on soccer. It might get violent."

I laughed. "They are just so fun. I've never had this kind of relationship with my own parents, and don't get me started on Jeff's parents. You are so lucky."

"Yeah, I am," Edward said. "They're very supportive of me and my career. They don't always agree with the decisions I make, but they don't bother me about it. They're cool."

"Your mom figured out the office, you know," I said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Edward said, turning to look at me.

"She told me it would make a cute nursery. She said this was a great house for kids."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Edward said, concerned.

"No, no, of course not," I said. "She told me that she can't wait to be a grandmother. I think that was a hint."

"Well, she may get her wish," Edward said, chuckling as he kissed me behind my ear. "Want to practice, babe?"

"Sure," I said, giggling a bit. We spent the rest of the night practicing.

One night we drove to an outlying suburb to have dinner with Roger and Ginger at a Greek restaurant. We had such a great time that we closed down the place, and it was very late when we drove home.

"You and Bella should come to London for Christmas," Esme said to Edward as he drove home. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Edward looked at me. "Great idea. Bella? Do you have any commitments with your parents?"

"I haven't spent Christmas with my parents in years," I said. "My dad is either with his girlfriend and her family or he's working, and my mom and her husband always go on a cruise over the holidays."

"For the past five years I've spent the holidays with my ex-husband's family. They are all politicians, so everything is scripted to be a photo-op." I laughed out loud. "It's almost like one of your movies, Edward. Handing out gifts with Santa at the homeless shelter, ringing bells for the Salvation Army, delivering meals to shut-ins from our church. We did it all with a big smile for the camera."

"That's very commendable, Bella," Esme said. "Even if it wasn't totally selfless."

"I know," I said. "I enjoyed it, but Jeff's family did it only to get attention for their political campaigns. Afterwards at home they'd talk very badly about everything. Such hypocrites." I shook my head. "Sorry for digressing. England sounds fantastic to me. So, yes, yes. I'd love it."

Edward smiled. "I guess it's a go."

"Oh, I'm so happy," Esme said. "I'm going to start planning things when I get home."

On the last morning of the visit, I got up early and sat outside in the cabana drinking coffee. Esme soon joined me.

"I'm really going to miss you," I told her. "I've had such a good time doing things with you. My mother and I are not close."

Esme smiled and grabbed my hand. "You're the daughter I never had," she said. "And you're so good for Edward. I've never seen him so relaxed and content."

"I told Edward that I wanted you and Carlisle to move in with us," I said, laughing. "He was not in favor of it. He said you'd buy him too many clothes."

"Yes, I would," Esme said, laughing. "He's so handsome, and sometimes he appears on television looking so disheveled. I don't care what he wears at home, but could you try to make him wear a nice shirt if he's going to be on TV? The tie is optional. But a nice shirt - preferably ironed."

"I'll try," I said, laughing along with her. "I only have so much influence."

"Oh, I think you have a lot of influence," Esme said, nodding. "He is so in love with you that he's in a daze most of the time."

I blushed, even though I loved hearing her say it.

"If he doesn't ask you to marry him soon, you let me know so I can give him a little nudge."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "I'm very much in love with Edward, too."

"I'm so glad you found one another," she said. "You're perfect."

"Edward is really sweet," I said, chuckling a little bit. "You did a good job raising him. His heart is in the right place, and he's kind and sensitive even though he works in a cutthroat business. I don't know how he does it sometimes. I've only been on one movie set, and it was a real eye-opener."

"Yeah, I know," Esme said. "We weren't in favor of Edward becoming an actor, but he really wanted it, and he's good at it, so we've always tried to support him. He's been unbelievably successful, but it's been at a great price to his personal life. I'm so happy that now he has a home of his own and someone to share it with. You've given him stability."

I was embarrassed and a little humbled. "Thanks," I said.

"I can't wait until you come to London for Christmas," Esme said.

I smiled. "I've been to London on business, but never really had time to enjoy the city."

"We'll make sure you do that, but I want you to meet the family, too. Edward is an only child, but he has aunts and uncles and many friends who will be very eager to meet you."

"Okay," I said, smiling. I couldn't wait!

Esme and Carlisle were scheduled to leave at five o'clock, so we had a late lunch at la Cantina Mexican restaurant before we took them to the airport. We sat outside and drank margaritas, ate chips and salsa and enjoyed our last few hours together.

When we got to the airport, Carlisle opened the trunk to get the luggage, and Esme threw her arms around Edward's neck to give him a good-bye hug and burst into tears. Edward looked confused and a little concerned.

"Mum?" he said, pushing her back a bit so he could look into her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Edward," Esme said, the tears running down her cheeks. "We've had such a good time, and I'm so happy for you and Bella."

Edward laughed and hugged her close to him, kissing her forehead. "Yes, mum. It was fun to have you here. We'll see you in a few months for Christmas."

"I know," Esme said, wiping her tears. "I'm going to start planning the minute I get home."

"Don't get too carried away," Edward said, admonishing her. "I like things low key. I want to show Bella around London and relax with family and friends, so no big parties or get-togethers. I get enough of that here."

"Okay, okay," she said, pulling away from him. "I'll try."

Edward shook his head, and then he hugged his dad. 'Try to keep her under control," he said. "And Arsenal is going to kick Southampton's ass."

"In your dreams," Carlisle answered, laughing. "I enjoyed our time together, son, although you do need to work on your golf game."

"Ha!" Edward said. "You are one to talk."

I hugged Esme tight, and she kissed my cheek. "Take care of my son," she whispered in my ear.

"I will," I answered. We gave each other a knowing smile.

Carlisle hugged me, too. "I'm glad Edward's got someone to keep him in line. Don't let him get too Hollywood on you."

"Oh, I won't," I said, laughing. "He's already given me permission to whack him upside his head if he gets too cocky."

"Good," Carlisle said. "He needs it now and then."

Esme and Carlisle gathered their luggage and walked toward the door. Edward's arm slid around my waist, and he pulled me close to him as his parents turned to wave. We waved back.

"I still wish they could live with us," I said sadly. I missed them already.

"No," Edward said, laughing. "This selfish bastard wants you all for myself."

The rest of the day was very quiet after all the activity of the past week. We floated in the pool, ate dinner and went to bed early.

"Mm," Edward murmured in my ear as we snuggled in bed. "I'm glad you're coming to London with me for Christmas. I can't wait for my friends to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them," I said. "Do the paparazzi follow you around in London like they do here?"

"No," Edward said. "That's why I like hanging out there. They are much more respectful of my private life than they are here. I can run around and go to clubs and restaurants without any photos. This will be the first time that I can actually borrow my dad's car. He's not going to like that." He laughed.

"What kind of car does he drive?"

"A Volkswagon," Edward said, laughing. "He loves those German cars. I want to buy him a Mercedes, but he won't let me, although he did let me buy mum a BMW. She won't let him drive it. I'm sure she won't let me drive it either."

I laughed. "Will I meet your friend Chris and his family?" I remember Edward talking about Chris's baby. Maybe I would be pregnant by Christmas!

"Oh course," Edward said, snuggling closer to me. "I can't wait for you to meet him and his wife Camille and their baby, Ruby. She's a little doll."

"Hmm, sounds fun," I murmured. "Christmas seems like a long way off."

"It'll be here before you know it," Edward said, yawning. "I love having my parents visit, and this has been the best visit ever, but I'm glad when they go home." He chuckled a little bit.

"I love your parents," I said. "What are we going to do now that they're gone? Do you have anything lined up for the next month or so?"

"I have a meeting with Roxanne tomorrow," Edward said. "She left me a message earlier in the week, but she knew my parents were visiting. Not sure what she has lined up for me. I hope it's not much. I told her I'm still recovering from my PTSD, so no more movies for a while."

"I should consider getting a job one of these days," I said. "I feel guilty for not working for so many months. I've never done that before."

"Hey, you've been my rock for the past five months," Edward said, his lips nuzzling my neck. "That's a full-time job. I told you, sugar, you don't need to work. I'm rich."

I chuckled softly. "Yes, I know you're rich. But at some point I would like to do something again. I have a creative itch that needs to be scratched every so often. I'd really like to try screenwriting now that I've finished my course. I think I would really enjoy it."

"Okay," Edward said. "I don't want to stifle you, and I understand the creative urge. I didn't enjoy making that last movie, but I certainly will do more in the future."

"Maybe Roxanne knows about a project I could work on," I said. "Is it okay if I come to the meeting with you tomorrow?"

Edward chuckled. "Did you think I was planning to leave you at home? Of course you're coming with me. I told her we'd be there by ten."

"Okay," I said, yawning.

"I'd really like to have sex tonight, but I'm too tired," Edward said, yawning, too. "How about we have some red-hot wake-up sex? We haven't done that in a while."

"Mmm, red-hot wake-up sex," I murmured, already half asleep. "Okay. Wake me up when you're red hot."

Within minutes, we were both fast asleep.

When I woke up the next morning it was close to eight o'clock, and Edward was snoring softly beside me. So much for red-hot sex. Of course that didn't mean I couldn't get something started!

I spooned up against Edward and kissed his ear softly. He shook his head, but stayed asleep. I reached my hand around and lightly touched his cock, and it immediately sprang to life. Edward pushed back against me and moaned. My hand wrapped around his smooth, warm cock as it quickly got hard, and I moved my hand slowly from the root to the tip.

Edward moaned louder, and his eyes opened. He turned his head to look at me, and he got a lazy smile on his face. "Are you starting without me, love?" he said, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

"If I have to," I said, continuing to slowly pump his cock as it grew larger and harder. "When you're red-hot, let me know."

Edward leaned back against me and sighed very deep. "Oh, yeah, sugar, I think I'm there, but don't stop, don't stop." He leaned his head into my neck, and his breathing got heavier. "Your hand feels so good on me."

"Yeah," I said, kissing his neck. "Lie back and relax. I've got this." I rolled over on my back, taking Edward with me so he was laying on his back, and then I moved down and took him into my mouth.

"Shit!" he replied as I sucked him deeper into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the head of his cock. He thrust his hips up so he moved deeper into my mouth, and his hands came up into my hair to guide me in pleasuring him. I gave it all that I had until he grunted, "I'm close, oh, god," and pulled out to spurt onto the sheets.

"Ah, love," he said passionately, pulling me to his chest so he could kiss my lips. Our tongues met, and we kissed deeply as Edward pushed me on my back and straddled me. When he finally pulled away, I was breathless and on fire for him. He grinned and then slowly slid inside, causing me to groan and pull him closer.

"Already?" I said breathlessly as he moved inside me.

"Short refractory period, remember?" Edward said, chuckling as he closed his eyes and moved inside me.

"Don't talk," I said with great difficulty. "Just do it."

And so he did.

We snuggled in the bed in the afterglow, our arms around one another. "Hmm, that was a super way to wake up," I said to Edward, nuzzling on his ear a bit.

"Yes, it was, love," Edward whispered, a smile on this handsome face. "I could do that every day."

"Good to know," I said, giggling. "Let's put that on our schedule."

We held onto one another for a while, enjoying the feel of skin upon skin, and reveling in the fact that we were again alone.

"Where's my coffee?" I said to Edward, teasing him as we continued to kiss and caress one another.

"Coming up in a minute," Edward said, kissing my check. "As soon as I can tear myself away from you."

"In that case," I said, leaning back to he could kiss my neck and throat. "Take your time."

After the passionate start to our day, we showered, dressed and were on our way to Roxanne's office by nine forty-five with a short stop at the Starbuck's drive-thru for coffee.

Roxanne, as usual, looked amazing when we got to her office. She greeted us, and motioned to the coffee on the table by the wall. "Great to see you two. How was the visit with your parents, Edward?"

"Good, good," Edward said. "They were able to stay at the house with us. Dad and I got in some golf, and Bella and my mum did a lot of shopping. They fell in love with Bella, of course, and she wanted them to move in with us." He shook his head. "I had to put a stop to that, but I did agree to take her home with me for Christmas."

Roxanne's face lit up. "Sounds like you had a good time. I hope you gave your parents my best, Edward."

"Of course," Edward said. "They said to tell you hello. They have great faith in you to guide my career."

"So," Roxanne said. "Let's talk about your career. I know you don't want to do another movie for a while, and luckily we don't have any contacts signed. But I do have a few things if you're interested."

"Okay," Edward said, plopping down on the sofa near me and sipping his coffee. "What are they?"

"There are a few award shows where you've been asked to present. One is in Hollywood, and the other is in New York. They are very high-profile televised events that will be good for exposure. You don't have to walk the red carpet unless you want to, and Bella can be seated with you, and of course, they'll be a big after-party that you'd be encouraged to attend."

"Sounds good," Edward said. "My only concern is a hotel in New York. Bella and I are still having some issues with hotels."

Roxanne smiled. "Not a problem. We have a wonderful apartment on the Upper West Side that you can use. We keep it for visiting celebrities who are usually there for a movie or a longer-term commitment. It's quite nice, and I'm sure you and Bella would be very comfortable there. It's around 72nd Street and Broadway. I'll make sure it's available for you."

"Is that okay, Bella?" Edward asked, turning to me. "Will you be comfortable with an apartment?"

"Yes, of course," I said, excitedly. "I used to live not far from there when I worked in New York. I know the neighborhood well. It'll be like coming home."

"Wonderful," Roxanne said. "I'm glad that works out for both of you. I'll confirm, and I'll make sure Francesca is at your service for appropriate grooming and styling. You've met her?"

"Yes," I said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to work with her. Thank you."

"No problem," Roxanne said. "I think this will be fun for both of you."

"What else?" Edward asked as he walked across the room to get more coffee.

"There's a fragrance company that wants you to be the face of their product," Roxanne said with great amusement. "It's a sweet deal."

Edward's eyebrows raised. "That's a new one. How much?"

"Twelve million over four years," Roxanne said, trying hard to suppress a big smile.

I gasped, and Edward look startled. "Wow. That's something, isn't it?" he said. "What does it mean?"

"There'll be a number of photo shoots for the media campaign, and a few events," Roxanne said. "But for the money you'd only have to do a minimal amount of work. It's not like the time commitment for a major movie. I think you'd be fabulous."

"Who is it?" Edward said. He seemed a little overwhelmed that someone would want him.

"Stephen Austin," Roxanne said. "He's the up and coming men's designer. Everyone is scrambling to work with him. They say he's going to be a superstar. So not only is the money good, the probability that this fragrance and Mr. Austin will go right to the top is very high."

"What do you think, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"I think you should do it," I said. "Just from the way Roxanne described it, I don't know how you could go wrong. It's not a huge time commitment, and the exposure and money are fabulous."

"Mister Austin's people would like to talk to you next week to see if you meet their specifications for the brand," Roxanne said. "I'll set up a lunch with them, and if all works out we should have a contact in a week or two. How does that sound?"

"Do it!" Edward said, a big smile on his face. "I don't think I can turn it down. I never thought of myself as a fragrance man. In fact, I used to smell quite bad." He laughed out loud. "Oh, my mum will love this."

We all laughed a bit, and then Roxanne gathered some papers on her desk for Edward to sign.

"Anything I can do for you, Bella?" she asked as I sat there on the couch drinking coffee.

"Yes," I said. "I've finished my screenwriting course, and I'd like to try a small project. I know you don't work for me, but if you hear about something, could you let me know?"

Roxanne smiled. "I can certainly represent you, Bella. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind."

"That would be great," Edward said. "Why don't you write up a contact, and Bella can sign it the next time we're here."

"Okay with you, Bella?" Roxanne said, looking at me.

"Yes, I'd love to have you represent me," I said. "Thanks."

"I'll get on it right away," Roxanne said. "Okay, Edward, I'll be touch about the award shows and the fragrance deal, and I'll set up a meeting with Mister Austin and staff."

"Fine," Edward said. "Bella and I are just hanging out at home, relaxing and finishing our therapy. After that, we'll be ready to get to work."

"So, I guess you'll be smelling fabulous," I said, teasing him as we left Roxanne's office. "Not that you don't smell good now. That fragrance deal is awesome. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah?" Edward said, looking a little embarrassed. "Why is that?"

"Because it shows your versatility," I said. "People see you as more than an actor, and obviously it shows the interest the public has in you. Stephen Austin is a god, and he sees you as the face of his brand. That's huge, Edward."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about it that way," Edward said, smiling. "You're my good luck charm, Bella. Ever since I met you my life just keeps getting better and better."

"Mine as well," I said, smiling. "Who'd think I'd have Roxanne Stern representing me! I'm so excited."

"Good things happen when we're together," Edward said, reaching over to squeeze my hand. "I think we need to celebrate. How about lunch at The Palm?"

"Can we sit on the patio and drink wine?" I asked. "Or is it too early in the day?"

Edward threw back his head and laughed. "No, it's too early." And he turned the car around and headed to the restaurant.

_So, what do you think about Edward's new opportunity? Next chapter we'll get to meet Stephen Austin! Hoping for lots of reviews. Thanks for reading._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. I'm taking credit for this story. _

_Thanks for your fab reviews. I'm glad you like my slightly insecure, needy Edward who just wants to be a normal guy._

_**BPOV**_

Edward received word that Stephen Austin's people wanted to meet about the fragrance project at an upscale restaurant, and I was welcome to join them. Edward consulted with Jenna on what to wear, and she assured him that the all black outfit he wore for the _People_ interview would be appropriate, but to make sure he was well groomed with his hair styled and his facial hair trimmed. I wasn't the important one, but I made sure I looked my best, too.

Edward appeared cool and calm as we walked into the restaurant, but I knew he was a bit nervous about this meeting. It was opening many new doors for his career.

We were ushered to a table where two men were waiting for us. They both rose to their feet. Thomas, as he introduced himself with a slight British accent, was tall and thin with black hair slicked back in a tight queue and an olive complexion. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and his skin was almost luminous. I had never seen such a beautiful man. He wore a white shirt, skinny black tie and vest and a grey herringbone jacket. His black pants hung perfectly on his thin hips. I was used to Edward's good looks, but this man was stunning.

The second man, Oscar, was obviously a model, too, but had a much more relaxed look. He wore a light grey cashmere sweater over a white shirt with the tails hanging out and perfectly tailored jeans. His hair was a mess of blonde curls, and his blue eyes sparkled. Like Thomas, he had perfect skin. I also noticed his beautifully manicured hands as he shook mine. _Wow. These two were breathtaking._ I wondered if Edward was intimidated by them. I certainly was.

Edward seemed at ease and a bit amused. I'm sure some of it was the actor in him as well as his comfort level with fashion people. I also knew he wanted to appear confident and make a good impression.

We ordered drinks, and I was the only one who ordered lunch - a salad. I guess these men didn't eat.

"Edward," Thomas said. "As you know, Mister Austin is launching a new fragrance line for today's man. He's looking for someone to be the face of the product, and we're here for Mister Austin to see if you fit the profile he has in mind."

"I'm very interested in this new fragrance," Edward said and smiled. "Please tell me about it."

"Certainly," Thomas said. "Stephen is British, like you, and he's been focused on formal wear for the past few years which has been marketed primarily to mature men. He's now branching out to a younger demographic who have a more casual lifestyle. Oscar is one of the top models for his new clothing line." He nodded at Oscar, who smiled briefly and continued to sip his iced tea with a slightly bored expression.

"Mister Austin admires your film work, and he thinks you might have the look and the personality to sell his new cologne. It's a very competitive market as you might imagine. Do you wear cologne, Mister Cullen?" Thomas was looking directly at Edward.

"I do," Edward said confidently, giving Thomas an honest answer. I smiled, remembering how I had been seduced early in our relationship with the woodsy cologne that he wore that mixed so well with his manly sweat and his cigarette habit.

"I consider it part of my wardrobe, although I will admit I am in a bit of rut. I haven't changed my cologne in several years. I've always preferred outdoorsy fragrances, but I've changed my life quite a bit in the past year, and I'm open to new experiences."

"Excellent," said Thomas, smiling. "Stephen's new fragrance is earthy with a hint of spice and a subtle smoky essence. It's difficult to describe. It's called TRUE. Here, tell me what you think."

Thomas handed a small grey bottle to Edward who uncapped it and waved it just under his nose. He dabbed a drop on his index finger and rubbed it together with his thumb under his nose to savor it before he rubbed it on his skin.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. It was exquisite. It reminded me of being in bed with a man. _It smelled like sex._ I smiled a little to myself.

Edward closed his eyes. "Hmm," he said. "It's understated. Not floral or sweet. I like the smoky essence. Definitely a masculine scene. This is something I'd wear."

Thomas and Oscar looked at one another and smiled.

"I don't like strongly scented colognes. I like something that mixes with my chemistry so there's a unique smell that's all mine. This is great." Edward said as he sniffed again.

"What do you think, Bella?" Thomas asked, placing those cat-green eyes on me.

I inhaled deeply, my eyes closed. "It smells like the scent a man leaves on your sheets. It's very sexy." My face got a little red. I noticed Oscar was smirking, and Edward was looking at me with astonishment. _Had I really just said that?_

"Bella, how perceptive!" Thomas said, clapping his hands together and smiling at me, his eyes dancing. "I take it you would be happy to have Edward smell like this?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," I said, my face still a little red.

"Edward," Thomas continued. "You're young, contemporary, a bit of a rebel and definitely your own man. You're known for being a bit cautious, but you can also be naughty. Have we summed you up well?

Edward looked a bit embarrassed. "I guess. Am I that transparent?"

Thomas laughed. "We've done our homework. We didn't want to approach you until we had an idea if you'd be a good fit."

"I'm flattered," Edward said, giving them his million dollar grin. "I've never thought about representing a fragrance before. I'm not quite sure what you want me to do, but I'd love to do it."

"Excellent," Thomas said. "That's exactly what we wanted to hear. The next step, if you want to proceed, is to set up a meeting between you and Stephen."

"Of course," Edward said with enthusiasm. "I'd very much like to meet him."

Thomas nodded. "Stephen is in Brazil at the moment looking at female models for the campaign. He'll be back in a few days. We'll be in contact."

The meeting with Stephen was set for the next week, and Edward consulted Jenna on what to wear. She had worked with Stephen Austin on a few occasions, and she knew what might impress him.

She bought Edward a pair of dark wash jeans and had them tailored to fit close to his lean body. She paired the jeans with black motorcycle boots and a black leather belt with silver studs. I raised my eyebrows a bit at this combo, but Edward thought it was great.

"Always wanted to dress like a biker," he said laughing.

"Not quite," Jenna said. "But it adds a little bling. Stephen will be looking for that. He doesn't want someone who's dull."

"No white bread," I whispered to Edward, and he laughed.

Jenna found a grey flat knit sweater with a V-neck that hugged Edward's toned body, and she paired it with the darker grey jacket that his mother had bought for him. It looked casual, yet classic, and the studded belt and boots added an unexpected funky touch to the look.

Jenna shaved him so his scruff was perfect - not too little, not too much - and she gelled his hair and combed it straight back. His lightly tanned face didn't need anything other than some moisturizer.

Edward added Stephen Austin's cologne to his skin from the sample bottle he'd received. "What do you think, Jenna?" he asked, waving his arm under her nose. "Do you like this cologne? I won't tell you what Bella said."

"Hmm," Jenna said, leaning it to take a whiff. "Very sexy. Makes me want to wrap my arms around you and sniff more - although I'm sure Bella wouldn't like that." She laughed. "I need to buy this for Jake."

"That's just the reaction I wanted. Bella told Stephen's representative that it's the scent a man leaves on your sheets."

"Whoa! Well done, girl," Jenna said, looking at me and laughing. "You nailed it! I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't know how to explain it."

"Yeah, I was a little embarrassed after I said it," I said. "But Thomas was amused."

Jenna and I were going to spend the afternoon by the pool, so I walked Edward to the door as he left for his meeting. I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard. "Good luck," I whispered in his ear. "I know you're going to seal this deal with Stephen. I'm so proud of you, and you look so hot!"

Edward hugged me back, and he pressed his forehead to mine. "Do you know that I've never had someone wish me luck before I closed a big deal? I've always been alone and a little unsure of myself. Just another indication that you are my good luck charm. Thank you, love."

"That's my job," I said, breathlessly as I kissed his sweet lips again. "Good luck charm extraordinaire. Now, go meet Stephen Austin and nail this $12 million job. I'll be here waiting for you."

"You really do look hot," I said, noting his ass in those jeans as he walked out the door. I was really starting to like the motorcycle boots, too.

Twenty minutes later, Jenna and I were floating in the pool.

"Thanks for styling Edward," I said to Jenna. "His ass looked so good in those jeans. I'm starting to really like those motorcycle boots. You are a genius."

Jenna laughed. "Thanks. It was fun. Jake doesn't let me style him, but I may get him those boots. They are hot, aren't they?"

"How are things with you and Jake?" I asked. They were such a cute couple.

"Good, really good," Jenna said. "Jake's lined up two new movies, and I have one that starts next week, so we're going to look at houses. With both of us working, we can maybe swing it. And he's bringing me home to New Jersey for Christmas. I'm a little nervous to meet his crazy Italian family. Not sure if I'll fit in."

"They'll love you," I said. "Edward's bringing me to London for Christmas. I can't wait. I love his parents so much. I told Edward I want them to move in with us, but he wouldn't allow it."

"No doubt," Jenna said. "He wants you all to himself."

"I really can't quite believe that I'm even here," I said. "The last few months have been so wonderful. I left everything behind in Chicago, and Edward and I have built this new life. I don't even have words."

"Edward is so sweet. You are the envy of every girl on the planet."

"Don't I know it," I said and sighed. "It's a heavy burden to bear. But don't think I'm EVER giving him up! "

Jenna and I clinked beer bottles and laughed.

Four hours later Edward had not come home, and I was getting a little concerned. _Had something gone wrong?_ I was reading in the cabana when he quietly arrived and sat down next to me. He didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"What happened?" I said, hugging him back. I was nervous. He was so quiet.

"Oh, I think I just sealed a $12 million deal," Edward said softly, a big smile breaking out on his beautiful face revealing his excitement.

I squealed with delight and kissed Edward enthusiastically. When I finally pulled back to look at him, he had this glorious big smile on his face.

"Nailed it, huh," I said. "I'm so proud of you! Tell me all about it."

"Stephen is a very interesting guy," Edward said. "We had a great conversation. In fact, we couldn't stop talking. That's why I was gone so long."

"What was he wearing?" I asked. I had heard he dressed like an eccentric designer.

"He had on these red pants, a purple striped shirt and tie, and an off-white sport coat. I'm sure it was all his design. He wore beautiful Italian loafers and no socks, and he had a little silk handkerchief in his pocket. Oh, and a great hat. He looked fantastic."

"Wow! Did he notice what you wore?"

"Yeah. He loved my motorcycle boots. He wanted to know where I got them. I told him I didn't know." Edward laughed. "I think he may be wearing a pair the next time I see him."

"So what did you talk about?"

"Well, interestingly enough, we didn't talk about cologne at all. We talked about movies, women, sports, Hollywood, sex. Lots of different things. He went to design school in London and came to California to make a name for himself. We have a lot in common."

"So how did the deal come about? What did he say?"

"We had a few drinks while we talked, and the time just flew by. All of a sudden Stephen looked at his watch, and he said he had to go. I panicked a bit because we hadn't talked about the deal, and I thought I'd blown it. We stood up, and he shook my hand and said he was looking forward to working with me on his new fragrance."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. I think I was a bit dumbfounded, so I said, 'I got it?' and he said, 'Yes, you're my man.' He said his finance guy would talk to Roxanne to get the contract prepared. I've been in a daze all the way home."

"Oh, Edward," I said, hugging him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, it's going to be great," Edward said enthusiastically. "A big payday for not much work and something new to add to my resume. If this works out, I'll probably get more endorsement offers. I still can't quite believe it."

"You are a multitalented guy. It's not just your looks, you know. You had to fit their brand. They didn't want just anybody. They wanted you."

"Yeah," Edward said, and then he leaned over and kissed me. "You are my good luck charm. These things never happened before you came into my life."

"Well, my life kinda sucked before I met you, too," I giggled. "We're a good team."

"Hey, let's go out and celebrate. Dinner and then Club Orion. Get dressed, and I'll make reservations somewhere for dinner. I'm too excited to stay home."

"Okay!" I said, heading for the bedroom. "I need a shower, so give me an hour, and I'll be ready."

When I walked out to the pool area an hour later, Edward was on the phone telling his parents the good news "Yeah, cologne," he said. "Me! Who'd have ever thought I'd be representing a fragrance for this big-time designer. We're shooting some ads in a few weeks. Print and television, I think. Oh, Bella's ready. We're going out to celebrate. Talk to you soon. Love you." Edward hung up.

I was standing a few feet ahead of him in a black leather miniskirt, a black sequined tank and a denim jacket. I had on black pumps, and my hair was up in a messy curly ponytail with long curls falling around my face. I had on my favorite diamond drop earrings, and a matching necklace that fell into my cleavage, which was just barely peaking out of my tank. I had on a lot of mascara and a darker lipstick than I usually wore. I had never had this look before, so I hoped it wasn't too brazen. Jenna had helped me put it together.

"Sugar, you are-are-" Edward shook his head. "I'm speechless. Come here."

I walked up closer, and he put his hand on the back of my thigh.

"Holy shit, you're hot," he said and gulped. I noticed what appeared to be an erection in his tight jeans. His hand was still on my leg, and he looked up into my eyes.

I blushed. "Um, well, Jenna helped me pick this out a while ago, and I haven't really had an opportunity to wear it, but I thought maybe this was a good time."

"I don't know if I want to go out now," Edward said, his eyes full of love, his hand caressing my thigh. "Maybe we should stay home."

I laughed. "Edward, we have all night. Come on, let's go out and celebrate. You promised." I stuck out my lips in a pout.

"Okay," Edward said a bit hesitantly, but standing up. He looked down at the bulge in his crotch. "Jeez, look what you did to me. I need to calm down." He chuckled at bit.

"You can cool off on the drive. Where are we going by the way?"

"We're going to the Blue Moon. They have fabulous seafood and great cocktails. I called for a town car to pick us up. They should be here any moment. I want to celebrate and not worry about driving or the paparazzi."

Just then this phone buzzed. "They're here."

We snuggled in the back seat of the town car, Edward's arm around my shoulders and his other hand still caressing my thigh. We chatted and laughed and shared a few kisses on the way to the restaurant.

The Blue Moon was a beautiful with a sexy dim atmosphere accented by blue neon. The food and drinks were fantastic as was the service. The restaurant was packed, but no one seemed to pay any attention to us, and our waiter was very attentive. When we were finally ready to leave a few hours later, the town car was waiting to take us to Orion.

The club was rocking when we entered through the VIP door in the back. The bouncer nodded at us, and one of the waiters quickly took us to a VIP couch in the back.

"Do you like champagne?" Edward asked as we were seated. I nodded, yes._ I loved champagne!_

"A bottle of Cristal," Edward said to the waiter.

"I hope Tanya's not here," I said, looking around the room. She always seemed to be present when we were out having a good time.

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said. "I don't want her to ruin our night."

We soon had a glass of Cristal in hand as we watched people gyrate on the dance floor. We were laughing at a particular guy who was creative with his moves when an interesting couple walked up to our couch.

The man was wearing red jeans that were tight in all the right places, and a grey cashmere v-necked sweater over a white T-shirt. It was topped with a thigh-length navy jacket, accented with a fringed gold scarf. On his feet he wore tan leather slip-ons and no socks. His dark wavy hair was slicked back, and he had a diamond earring in on ear. His face was sensuous with a wide mouth and perfect nose.

On his arm was a very thin brunette, obviously a model, with a perfect pout on her flawless face. She was wearing a gold foil bra and a tiny black skirt. Her midriff was bare, toned and tan, and she had dozens of bracelets on both of her skinny wrists. She looked rather naked and cold.

"Edward!" the man said excitedly, giving him a one-armed man hug so he could continue to keep his arm around his woman. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I get out occasionally," Edward said, laughing and hugging him back. He looked very happy to see this guy. "Bella, this is Stephen Austin, the designer."

_OMG. Of course it was._

I nodded and smiled. I didn't really know what to say.

"This is Bella, the love of my life and my good luck charm," Edward said to Stephen.

"How wonderful for you!" Stephen said, his blue eyes looking at me intently. "I've always wished for a good luck charm. Wherever did you find her?"

Edward laughed. "It's a long story, Stephen. I'll tell you someday."

Stephen lifted my hand to his mouth to kiss it. "I look forward to hearing all about it."

I smiled, feeling my face flush. I was glad it was dark in the club. "Pleased to meet you," I said.

Edward invited them to join us for some champagne, but Stephen declined. "We are on our way out. But, thank you. I will see you soon. We have work to do." He turned around, and the woman turned gracefully with him, their bodies moving in perfect sync. It was like they weren't even real.

I took a big sip of champagne. "Whoa. He's really something, Edward," I said, shaking my head. "Glamourous, charismatic and sort of creepy - all in one." I didn't know how to explain him. He simultaneously excited and scared me.

Edward laughed. "Yes, he is a character, isn't he? I can't wait to work with him. It's going to be very interesting."

"Is that woman his girlfriend? He didn't introduce her."

"I don't know. She's obviously a model. I'm sure Stephen is gay, so she's probably just an accessory. You know, like jewelry."

I poured myself more champagne. Women as jewelry? I hope no one thought that about me. Hollywood was something else. I didn't know if I'd ever get used to it.

"It's weird, I know," Edward said, seeing the frown on my face. He put his arm around me as we sat back on the couch.

I put Stephen out of my mind, and Edward and I had fabulous time at the club, dancing, drinking champagne and interacting with other celebrities who stopped by our table throughout the night. Thankfully, there was no appearance by Tanya.

It was close to four o'clock when we climbed into the town car for the trip home. There were a few paparazzi snapping photos, but I hardly noticed them.

Later at home, naked in bed, we celebrated Edward's new fragrance deal by making love. It started out a bit wild, and then it slowed down with me on top riding Edward, his hands on my hips guiding me as I slowly rocked back and forth, feeling every inch of him inside me. I leaned back and moaned a bit as Edward's hands moved up to my breasts.

"Ah, sugar," he said softly. "You always feel so good in my hands."

Then he deftly rolled me over and kissed me thoroughly as he continued to move inside me, picking up the pace a bit. His face was close to mine as he uttered, "My good luck charm," and then he came, a sweet smile on his face.

A few minutes later with our arms around one another, we drifted off to sleep.

_So, what do you think about Stephen Austin? Cool or creepy? And how do you think this fragrance deal is going to go? Good or bad?_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for giving us Twilight. I'm taking credit for this story. _

_Bella's going back to work, and Edward is smelling good but feeling a little...uncomfortable, perhaps? Lotsa crazy stuff in this chapter. Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

I was ecstatic when Roxanne helped me secure my first screenwriting job. It was with a small independent studio that was producing a short film. I was paired with a seasoned screenwriter, James Pearson, who would be my mentor through this first project. I was so excited! I dutifully read the book on which we would base the script, and then it was time to go to work.

It had been over six months since I'd had a job, and it was strange to leave Edward and travel to an office. I felt it was important to work one-on-one with James at his office so I could learn as much as possible. When I had more experience I could work at home. But for now, it was back to a routine that had been familiar, but was now unfamiliar. The first two days on the job I borrowed the Toyota, and then Edward insisted that I needed my own vehicle.

"What sort of vehicle would you like?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I've always had someone choose my vehicles for me. I've never really thought about it."

"Dickhead chose your car for you? Big surprise." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "How about a sports car?"

"I don't know," I said, my brow furrowed. "They're so expensive."

Edward burst out laughing. "Sugar, did you forget that we're rich? Both of us. We can afford whatever vehicle you want. And because you're my good luck charm and helped me get that twelve million dollar gig with Stephen, I want to buy you the car of your dreams. Money is no object, babe. What's your dream car?"

"A Corvette!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Perfect!" Edward said, smiling. "Let's go buy one."

"Okay!" I said excitedly. "Oh my god, this is unreal."

Four hours later I had a Corvette ZR1, loaded, in Supersonic Blue Metallic. It was awesome! I tested the zero to sixty in 3.4 seconds, and yes, it delivered. I was singing as I drove it home, speeding on the freeway and zipping around other vehicles. Edward looked a bit worried as he hung white-knuckled onto the dash.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea," he said nervously. "I didn't realize you were a speed freak."

"I'm not, but this is so fun. Edward, this is a dream come true! I can't wait to tell my dad!"

"I hope he tells you to slow down," Edward said, still looking worried.

"I guess I should get a California driver's license, huh," I said. "I haven't driven much since I got here, but I'll need one now."

"Can you pass the test? I still have Sylvia's phone number," he said, teasing me.

"I can ace it, no problem," I said, giving him my frustrated look. "I've had a driver's license since I was fifteen. It won't be a problem."

We stopped at Osaka for sushi on the way home to celebrate my job and new car.

"I miss you when you're at work," Edward said as we ate our sushi. "I'm so used to having you by my side that I feel lost when you're not there." He looked at me wistfully.

"I miss you, too," I said, reaching over to caress his cheek. "I haven't spent a day apart from you since I got here. It's weird, but I'm so excited about what I'm doing, and I do come home every evening to you."

"Yeah, thank god," Edward said. "I'm looking forward to the cologne photo shoot next week so I have something to do during the day instead of wait for you."

"You're sweet," I said. "I'd really like to be there and see how Stephen Austin operates, but I have a job now."

"Yeah, the shoot should be interesting," Edward said. "Stephen went to Brazil to find the models for the campaign. I don't know why, but I guess I'll find out."

"There are very beautiful women in Brazil, Edward, so make sure you behave yourself," I teased him. "Especially since I won't be there to chaperone you."

'No problem," he said, laughing. "I can behave myself."

The week flew by. I loved working with James, and I was grateful that he had agreed to mentor me. I was learning so much. He reminded me of my former boss, John, in Chicago, who was also even-tempered and patient. I missed John.

James and I spent a couple of days discussing the book in detail - which parts we were going to put in the screenplay, which parts we were going to change and how it was all going to fit together. It was so exciting to be working again, and zipping around in my new corvette just added to my satisfaction. Until I got my first speeding ticket for going thirty miles over the speed limit.

Edward was not amused when I told him. "I knew that Corvette was going to be trouble. I should have bought you a minivan. Now I'm going to worry about you getting in an accident."

"Good grief," I said, rolling my eyes. "I got one speeding ticket. It's not a big deal. Haven't you ever had one?"

"No," Edward said. "Sylvia taught me to obey the speed limit."

I threw back my head and laughed out loud. "Okay, I'll slow it down a bit, but, you know that car was designed for speed. It goes up to eighty pretty much by itself, but I promise I'll try to keep it down. Boo! So boring..."

Edward's photo shoot was scheduled for three days. I was sad and a bit jealous that I wouldn't be there. I was also nervous about those Brazilian models. I trusted Edward, but I didn't trust them.

The next day at work I anxiously waited for Edward to text or call me to let me know how it was going. When I didn't hear from him, I shrugged it off that he was busy. I called him at lunch, but he didn't answer, nor did he answer my text at mid-afternoon. I was trying to be cool, but I was imaging all kinds of things. When I got home that night I poured a glass of wine and sat by the pool, anxiously waiting for him.

Edward arrived home about six-thirty. "Hey, hot shot," I yelled at him from the patio. "Out here. Come and tell me about your shoot."

"It was good, good," Edward said as he sat down next to me. He still had makeup on his face, gel in his hair and he smelled strongly of TRUE cologne. He seemed very keyed up. Before he said anything else, he started kissing me, and I could feel that he was already aroused. He pulled me onto his lap, deepened the kiss and moved his hand into my shorts to caress my behind.

I was taken a little off-guard, but I got into it, kissing him back and moving my hand under his shirt.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Edward said, standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Okay," I said, a little concerned about this behavior. _Why was he so horny? Was he feeling guilty about something?_

We didn't make it to the bedroom because Edward bent me over the couch in the living room, pulled down my shorts and panties, and he was inside me before I could think. It was fun, it was hot, but it was a little disturbing. _What was going on?_

After our couch encounter, we moved into the bedroom, and Edward was ready to go again, and it was over quickly. Finally, after two orgasms in short succession, he started to talk.

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked as he caressed my arms and back. "This was good, but what the hell is up with you?"

"I'm embarrassed to tell you," Edward said, still caressing me. He hesitated for a few moments.

"The shoot was insane. Those Brazilian models? They were totally naked, Bella. Bare everywhere! And I had to spend the entire day looking at them, touching them, having their breasts in my face, my head between their thighs. I was trying to be professional, but I am a man, after all. It was torture. All I could think about was coming home to you."

"Well, that's good," I said sarcastically, feeling a bit relieved but also pissed. "What were YOU wearing, by the way? You weren't naked, too, were you?"

"No, no," Edward said. "I was wearing a beautiful black tux and white shirt with my bow tie undone. Stephen's design. Thank god I had clothes on."

"So, you were horny and hard all day long. Great! Are you doing the same thing tomorrow?" I was not feeling good about this. Yes, he came home to me, but it was obvious he was turned on. Very turned on. Very turned on all day long among a group of naked Brazilian women who definitely knew it. _Fuck!_

"I think so," Edward said softly. "But we're in a different setting. Somewhere on the beach or in a beach house or something."

"Any chance the models will be wearing something? Thongs? Bikinis?" I said, my voice rising a bit. My jealous streak was coming out.

"I don't know, Bella," Edward said quietly. "I'm sorry, love. This is my job, and they're paying me twelve million dollars to do it. I signed a contract, and I am a professional."

"I know, I know," I said, feeling silly all of a sudden. _Why was I doubting him?_ I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me for a kiss. "Sorry to be jealous."

"I wish you could be there, but then again, it's probably good that you're not." He dropped his head back on the pillow. "Oh, god, how am I going to get through this?"

"Sounds like torture," I said, and then I laughed a bit.

He smirked. "Yeah, it kind of is."

"I trust you, Edward," I said as I kissed him. "I do."

Edward didn't say anything, he just rolled me over and made love to me again.

Later, we ate dinner by the pool, both of us calm and ourselves again. I teased Edward about the makeup still on his face and his gelled sex hair.

"I told you I was in a hurry to get home to you," Edward said. "I didn't bother to shower or remove my makeup."

The next day at work I tried to be cool, but I was a wreck thinking about Edward with all those naked women. I had to apologize to James for being distracted. Edward sent me a text mid-afternoon to tell me that things were going okay, and that he was wearing clothes. I sent a short reply back, teasing him. I so wanted to be mature about it today. It was his job after all, but I was so jealous that I was sick to my stomach.

I was waiting by the pool again that evening with a large glass of wine in my hand when Edward arrived home. His face and hair were clean, so he had showered before he came home. He calmly sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Hey, babe," he said quietly, kissing me quickly and then grabbing my wine glass for a sip.

"How was your day, dear?" I said, and then I laughed a bit at this cliche' greeting.

"Oh, you know, same old thing, me and six naked women," he said, teasing me, and pulling me closer.

I reached down and caressed his crotch, and, yup, his cock was rock-hard and ready to burst out of his jeans again.

"Hmm, I think you had a hard day again," I said, giggling a little as I kissed his lips.

"Yes, very hard," Edward said, laughing. "Just know, love, that I was thinking about you, only you."

"Liar," I said as I continued to kiss him while I unzipped his pants, pulled his cock out and wrapped my hand around it. He jerked at the contact. "I'm going to help you out," I whispered in his ear, and then I dropped my head and took him into my mouth.

"Shit!" he said in surprise and relief, and then he put his hands in my hair to guide me as I pleasured him.

It didn't take but a minute or two before Edward came with a shout and jerk, and then he threw his head back and it hit the back of the couch with a thud. "Oh, thank god," he said, and then he burst out laughing, and I did, too.

"What other job would have this benefit?" I said, still giggling. "You're a lucky man, Edward."

"Yeah, well, you are my lucky charm," he said, wiping his eyes from laughing.

"So, can we eat dinner, or do you feel a great need to fuck me right now on the countertop in the kitchen?"

"Let's eat dinner first. I'll save you for dessert," he said, still laughing. "Served up on the countertop in the kitchen."

Later that night in bed as we snuggled, Edward asked me if I wanted to visit the set on the last day. I think he wanted me to see what he was experiencing so I wouldn't continue to question him or feel jealous.

"I'll try," I said. "James said we'll wrap up early tomorrow because he has a meeting with his agent. Text me the location in the morning, and I'll see what I can do."

The next afternoon I was on my way to the shoot at a mansion in Malibu. The past two days had been the television shoot, but today, the last day, they were doing a photo shoot for the print ads. It was a last minute decision to go, and I hadn't told Edward I was on my way.

I parked the Corvette in front of the house amongst many sports cars, vans, trucks and assorted vehicles. The security guard at the door barely replied when I told him my name, and he checked the list. He opened the door, and I stepped inside. _Wow!_ The house was something else. I didn't see anyone so I headed toward the back of the house. Maybe the crew was on the beach.

The dining room had a huge three-story window, and I stood in front of it to get my bearings. The view of the beach was breathtaking. I was mesmerized. I didn't know someone was behind me until I felt a hand caress my ass and a mouth close to my ear.

"Hello, beautiful Bella," crooned a deep voice, and I knew it was Stephen Austin. His wet lips grazed my ear as his hand tightened on my behind. I was so stunned I didn't move for a few seconds. _He was seriously groping me!_

I pulled away so I could look at him. He was dressed very casually in a pink polo shirt and green pants, and he had on dark-framed glasses.

"Mister Austin," I said very sarcastically. "How's it going?"

"Call me Stephen," he whispered seductively, leaning in close to my ear. "The shoot is going fabulously. Your Edward is so perfect. I am quite in love with him." He sighed deeply.

I didn't really know if he was serious or not, but I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was. _Ugh!_

"Come, let's be naughty and watch!" he said as he grabbed my elbow and steered me down a long hallway to an outside door. We exited onto a very large patio that overlooked the beach, and down below us on a huge stone patio the photo shoot was underway.

There were large screens, lights, cameras and people running all over and shouting at one another over loud rock music that was playing, apparently to keep the models motivated. Edward was lying on a rumpled bed wearing only tight white pants that fit him perfectly, a sea blue linen shirt tossed off to the side. His tanned and toned chest and abs looked amazing.

Lying next to him in the bed amongst cream-colored rumpled satin sheets was a beautiful model with a blonde bob cut, pouty red lips and black rimmed eyes. She wasn't wearing anything except black stilettos and a butterfly tattoo on her hip, which Edward was caressing over and over with two fingers, a look of pure unadulterated sex on his beautiful face. Her behind was small and perfect and her perky breasts had red rouged nipples. She looked like a porcelain doll - perfect in her nudity. The scene was so sensuous, it was shocking and heartbreaking to see the man I loved in it with another woman - even if she was a model.

I gasped in shock and dismay.

"Sexy, isn't it?" Stephen purred in my ear, noticing my response. _Didn't the man ever respect people's personal space?_

I didn't respond. I just wanted to run down and rip that naked girl's face off, but I couldn't move.

"This was your idea, you know," he whispered gleefully. "You're the one who said my cologne smelled like the scent a man leaves on your sheets. It was brilliant! I had to use it."

"Oh," was all I replied. I was still looking at Edward. He didn't see me, and he seemed to be having a good time. A really good time. The photographers were directing them to a different pose so they changed positions on the bed.

"Does it bother you, my pet?" Stephen said, an evil little smile on his face. "To see your man enjoying his work? I can help you. I am available to you."

"What?" I gasped. "What did you say? You're available to me? What the fuck does that mean?"

Stephen shook his head and ran his finger over my cheek. "Ah, you're so beautiful when you're angry. And feisty, too. I like it! I would so enjoy pleasuring you, Bella. Edward called you his good luck charm, and I believe you've brought me good luck, too." He smiled at me sweetly like I should be pleased with this confession.

"I thought you were gay," I blurted out, and then I regretted it. _Oops!_

"I love both men and women," Stephen said easily and shrugged. "I would love to pleasure both you and Edward in my bed, together, if you are so inclined. Think about it!" He winked at me.

_Oh. My. God. The man wanted both of us - separately or together! This was just too unreal._

"Um, yeah, well, we're not really into that scene," I said to him, still staring at Edward who was shifting positions on the bed again with the leggy blonde. He was now virtually on top of her, her tiny breasts flattened against his chest.

"Understood," Stephen said. "However, the offer is open."

Thank god the photo shoot was apparently over, and Edward climbed off the bed and held out his hand to help Miss Naked Perky Boobs get to her feet in those dangerous shoes. They chatted for a few moments, both smiling and laughing. I couldn't stand it a second longer.

"Edward!" I yelled from above, and he looked up and saw me standing on the balcony with Stephen, whom I realized had his hand on my ass again.

"Bella!" he said. "Come on down." He seemed at ease as he walked over to the bed to retrieve his shirt.

I wiggled away from Stephen's roving hands and headed down the stairs to Edward. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I was excited, mad, jealous, disgusted and turned on, all at the same time.

I didn't need to decide what to say because the minute I reached him, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly. He smelled like TRUE cologne, which I was beginning to hate.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Edward said. He genuinely looked happy to see me.

"I didn't know until the last moment," I said. "I just got here about 15 minutes ago."

"Are you upset with what you saw?" he said, looking me in the eye. "You look upset."

"Um, well, I didn't like you rubbing that girl's hip or holding her boobs against your chest," I said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey," Edward said, raising my chin with his finger so I could look him in the eye. "I was thinking about you the whole time. You. And you already know what I think about your breasts. That girl barely has any." He smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I'm being stupid," I said.

"No, you love me and it's hard to see me with another woman, even if it's not a real situation. I can't imagine what I'd do if it was you in the bed and me watching."

I reached up and put my arms around his neck. "I do love you, Edward. I'm trying hard not to be jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous of, sugar. I belong to you and only you."

We shared a long passionate kiss, and then we both sighed in relief.

As we stood there, our arms around one another, Stephen walked over. "Good job, Edward," he said. "You were perfect. I'll share the final prints with you and your agent in a few weeks. The campaign will be launched in the spring, April I think, and we will have a fabulous opening."

Edward shook Stephen's hand. "Thanks for the opportunity, Stephen. I can't wait to see the final product. It's been a thrill to work with you. I've always admired your work."

Stephen bowed his head to Edward. "Thank you, Edward. I respect your talent as well, and you look damn good in my pants. If you ever change your mind, the offer still stands."

"What offer?" Edward said, obviously confused.

"Oh, ask your Bella," Stephen said, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye, and then he was gone.

"Go shower, Edward," I said. "You stink like TRUE cologne. I'll tell you about it on the way home."

An hour later we were zipping along the freeway in my Corvette with me driving too fast and Edward complaining.

"So, what did Stephen mean about an offer?" he asked.

"He wants to have a threesome - with us," I said, laughing.

"What? You're joking!"

"Nope. First he told me he was in love with you, and then he propositioned me, and then he said he wanted to pleasure both of us, if we were ever so inclined."

"Hmm," Edward said, laughing. "Maybe it's something we should consider."

"What?" I said.

"Just kidding, love," Edward said, kissing the side of my head. "You're all I want and need."

"Ditto for me," I said, smiling at him while changing lanes at eighty miles per hour.

"Keep your eyes on the road, speed freak," Edward said, grabbing the door handle. "I want to get home in one piece."

_Wasn't that fun? That crazy Stephen Austin! I think he might show up again soon._

_Just wanted to give a shout-out to one of my fav reviewers, she-rah, who stays on my case about Edward not driving an American car. I promised her that Bella would get a true American car, a Corvette! I have to admit I chose it because it's my dream car, but my husband won't let me have one until we get rich and move to a warmer climate. Corvettes don't run very well in snowy, below zero weather. Ratz ... maybe someday ... sigh._

_Next chapter we move into the holidays. Yeah, I know, I'm a little behind, but it'll be fun anyway. Promise. I'd LOVE a review._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story._

_Thanks for all your crazy reviews about Stephen Austin and the fragrance photo shoot. You knew which one I was referring to, didn't you? Ha! Check out some photos on my bio if you don't know what I'm talking about._

_This chapter is heading into the holidays and the trip to London, but first we need to get through Thanksgiving. Enjoy!_

**BPOV**

Life went back to normal after the cologne shoot. I was enjoying my new work life, and the screenplay writing was on schedule. Edward was busy, too, with some callbacks from Ian for additional audio and a few retakes for the movie.

One day I realized that Thanksgiving was upon us, and we hadn't planned anything. "What are we doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked Edward as we ate dinner in our dining room.

"I don't know," Edward said. "We don't have Thanksgiving in England, so I'm not all that familiar with it. Roxanne invited me to her house once for Thanksgiving, and I ate and left."

"Wow, sounds like you've never experienced a real Thanksgiving," I said. "I think we should have one at our house, and let's invite our friends - Jenna and Jake, Bryce and Ursula, Roger and his family, Roxanne, whoever you want."

"Okay," Edward said. "But I don't know how to cook Thanksgiving food. I've never made a turkey."

"It's not that difficult. I can help you make the turkey," I said. "And the stuffing. And maybe a pie. You know, I've never hosted Thanksgiving before. In Chicago, we always went to Jeff's parents' home, and it was so formal and boring. I want to make this really fun!"

"Let's do it," Edward said. "I'll contact Roxanne, Bryce and Roger. You call Jenna."

Thanksgiving plans progressed. Everyone insisted on bringing a dish, so Edward and I were only responsible for the turkey, stuffing and beverages. Roger's twelve-year-old daughter Leah called Edward to ask if she could bring her new puppy, and if she could swim in the pool. The answer, of course, was yes and yes.

The night before Thanksgiving, Edward and I were cuddling in bed, talking about plans for the coming day.

"We need to get the turkey in the oven around ten," I said. "I want it to smell good around here when everyone arrives at noon, even though we won't eat until later in the afternoon. If everything is ready we won't have to spend all our time in the kitchen."

"Okay," Edward said. "I told everyone to dress casually and enjoy the pool, and I filled up the outdoor beer fridge, so there's lots of beer, wine and soda."

"Hmm," I said, nuzzling Edward. "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever."

Edward kissed me softly. "Sugar? We haven't talked about our baby for a while. Do you think it will happen?"

"Well, I was due to have a shot a month ago, and I didn't. Sometimes it takes a while for the drugs to get out of your system. I've never tried to get pregnant before, so I don't have a clue how long it will take, or if I can even get pregnant."

"Do you think maybe you should go to a doctor?"

"If we go for a few months and it doesn't happen, I will. Right now, I think we just need to be patient and live our lives. I don't want to get too hung up on this or too anxious to make it happen on time and perfectly. That reminds me of Jeff."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I forgot how he demanded that you get pregnant," he said. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Yeah, produce the perfect baby, a boy, course. That was my job. Ha!"

"Let's stop talking about him," Edward said. "I'm not demanding a thing, Bella. I just want you, and if a baby come along, all the better. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," I said softly. "I want it, too. I know it'll happen. Probably when we least expect it."

"Well, practice never hurts, right?" Edward said, kissing up the side of my neck.

"No, practice is good," I said softly, and then I put my lips on Edward's, and we practiced for the next few hours.

Thanksgiving Day dawned clear and sunny. We had the turkey in the oven, as planned, and by noon the house smelled delicious. The stuffing was in a pan, ready to slide in the oven later.

We dressed casually for a day around the pool. I was wearing a sundress over my one-piece swim suit - the red bikini was for Edward's eyes only. Edward was wearing his loud orange board shorts and a T-shirt.

Roger, Ginger, Leah and the new puppy, Eddie, were the first to arrive. He was a Jack Russell terrier about three months old and cute as could be.

"I didn't name him after you, Edward, really, I didn't," Leah said as the puppy scampered through the house at top speed, barking and turning in circles. He had us all laughing.

"Well, I hope not," Edward said, joking. "He sure is cute. I think we should get a dog! Bella? What do you think?"

"Okay," I said. "I like dogs, but let's get one a little less hyper."

The patio door was open, so Eddie ran outside to the pool and jumped right in.

"Better go get your dog, Leah," Roger said, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "You didn't ask Edward if he could be in the pool."

"Can he be in the pool, Edward? Is that okay?" Leah looked a little worried.

"Of course he can," Edward. "He's a guest. Why don't you join him? I'm going to look around for some toys. I think we have some balls that he can play with."

I escorted Roger and Ginger to the cabana, and Edward rounded up some pool toys for Leah and Eddie. Then he surprised us by jumping in the pool with Leah and the dog and joining in their fun.

"So, how are things, Bella?" Roger asked as I handed him a beer and Ginger a glass of wine. "I haven't see you in a while."

"Great," I said, smiling. "I'm working now, doing some screenwriting, which I love. Edward just finished up some audio work for the movie, and he's reading scripts. Oh, and he did that fragrance shoot for Stephen Austin, which was an experience." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, heard about that one," Roger said, laughing.

"What happened?" Ginger asked. She obviously didn't know.

"Edward spent three days in bed with six naked Brazilian women," I said matter-of-factly and watched Ginger's mouth open in surprise.

"Then Stephen Austin asked us to join him in a menage a trois," I said, laughing. "Yeah. It was fun."

"Okay...?" Ginger said shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't know how you handle that stuff."

"I don't," I said. "But Edward is very patient with me, and he is a professional, as he repeatedly tells me. We got through it."

"When will we see the campaign? I bet it'll be fabulous. I like Stephen Austin although I heard he's a little eccentric."

"Yeah, he's definitely a character. He said it would launch in April. We should see the photos and the TV ads after the holidays. I'm sure it'll be stunning. Stephen doesn't do things halfway. Well worth all the drama, I hope."

"I also heard you were going to London for Christmas," Roger said. "Edward is quite excited about it."

"Yes!" I said, smiling. "I'm excited, too. I love his parents so much. We're really looking forward to spending the holidays with them in London."

"Aren't you afraid to fly?" Ginger asked.

"No, flying is okay. It's those large hotel rooms that scare us. We'll need to handle that at some point. We're staying with Edward's parents, so we won't be at a hotel."

"You two have really come a long way," Ginger said, touching my arm. "We're very proud of you. It's not easy to recover from that type of experience."

"Thanks," I said. "It's really been an interesting year. So much has happened. So much has changed."

Just then, Jenna and Jake arrived, followed by Bryce and Ursula, so I got busy organizing all the food and pouring drinks. Edward hopped out of the pool and joined us, and soon the party was in full swing.

"Is Roxanne coming?" Edward asked, looking around for her.

"Yes, a little later," Bryce said. "She's dating a new man, and I think she's bringing him with her. They are having their own Thanksgiving first."

"Didn't know that," Edward said, shaking his head. "She's keeping secrets from me."

The afternoon was full of fun with everyone in and out of the pool and enjoying snacks and beverages and conversation. Around five-thirty I moved into the kitchen with Jenna, Ginger and Ursula to get the food ready so we could eat around six o'clock. Edward and the guys were in the cabana watching football, and Leah and Eddie were curled up on the couch asleep, exhausted from their afternoon in the pool.

At six o'clock I was setting the table when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Edward yelled, and he ran to open it. In walked Roxanne and Sean Williams, one of the sexiest men in the world over age 40 and an academy-award-winning actor.

"Hi, Edward," Roxanne said, a little smirk on her face. "Are we too late? You did say you were eating at six o'clock."

"You're right on time," Edward said, a shocked look on his face.

"Edward Cullen, this is Sean Williams," Roxanne said a bit proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who he is," Edward said, and he stuck out his hand to shake Sean's hand. "Hey, man, I'm a big fan. Welcome to my home."

"I'm a big fan of yours as well," Sean said easily, shaking Edward's hand. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Come in, come in," Edward said, escorting them in. "Roxanne, you're been holding out on me!"

Roxanne laughed out loud. "Well, I've got to have at least one secret. Sean and I have been together for a few months. In fact, it was shortly after you moved out of my house."

"I guess you're glad I moved out," Edward said, laughing. "Bella! Come and meet Sean."

I walked over to Edward in a daze. Sean was a legend in Hollywood and very handsome. I was totally awestruck.

"Sean, this is Bella," Edward said. "She's the love of my life, and she knows how to make a mean turkey."

I blushed at Edward's words, and elbowed him in the ribs about the turkey remark. Sean smiled at me, and then he reached over and kissed both my cheeks, European style. I blushed even more.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella," he said softly, smiling a beautiful smile. "I've heard a lot about you from Roxanne. Thanks for inviting us to your lovely home."

"Um, no problem," I said, still a bit stunned. "It's great to have you here. We're getting ready to eat, so please join us."

Roxanne escorted Sean around and introduced him to everyone while the girls and I finished the food.

"Did you know she was dating Sean?" I asked them.

"No clue," Ginger said. "Wow! Just wow! I don't know if I can eat." We all laughed.

Fifteen minutes later we were all seated in the dining room for a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. I was shocked when Edward stood up to give a little speech.

"Um, I'm new to this Thanksgiving holiday," he said. "I did a little research to find out what it was all about, and I learned that it's about being grateful for what you have and for the people around you. I think it's very fitting this year since so much has changed in my life that I call attention to what I'm thankful for, so hear me out. If anyone would like to follow me, then feel free."

I was a little shocked, but felt my heart swell at Edward's words.

"You've all helped me succeed beyond my wildest dreams, but I haven't always been able to articulate how much I appreciate what you do for me. It took a hostage situation where I feared for my life to really see and appreciate life, friends, my occupation, family - everything - and to find the love of my life, Bella."

Tears welled up in my eyes at his words.

Edward smiled, and he picked up his wine glass. "Roger almost ran her away," he said, jokingly, and Roger laughed. "But she came anyway, and she gave me the courage to fight - fight for what I hadn't known mattered in my life. Because of her, and you, I have a new life. A home. Furniture. A car. And maybe soon a dog!"

He winked at Leah. There was a smattering of laughter.

"I'm so thankful for all of you, and most of all I'm thankful for Bella. She saved me and gave me a new life." Then he lifted his glass in a toast. I had tears in my eyes as he reached over and kissed me.

Other people followed - Roger, Bryce, even Leah, who was thankful that her dad survived being shot. I got all teary-eyed again. Finally, I stood up to say a few words. I wasn't sure I could say it without bursting into tears.

"I'm thankful to all of you and for being so welcoming. I came to California not knowing anyone except Edward. I was sure that you'd see me as a money-grubbing groupie, but you didn't. You've helped me get a job, adjust to paparazzi, tabloids, crazy fashion designers and women who want to steal Edward from me at every opportunity, and you've become my friends and my family, so thank you."

Everyone nodded, but I wasn't done.

"I'm most thankful for my sweet Edward." I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I still can't quite believe I'm here with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I look forward to a long and happy life with you." When I lifted my glass in a toast, Edward's eyes never left mine.

"So, how was your first Thanksgiving?" I asked Edward in bed later that night.

"It was the best," Edward. "Absolutely the best. I had a blast. We'll do it again next year."

"Okay," I said happily, snuggling up to him.

"I wasn't kidding about getting a dog." Edward said.

"Okay," I said, laughing. "But let's wait until after the holidays. When are we leaving for London, by the way?"

"The twenty-second, I think," Edward said. "I'd like to stay through the New Year. Is that going to be a problem with work?"

"No, we'll have our project wrapped up by the twenty-second," I said. "James did ask me if I was interested in another project with him, but it doesn't start until mid-January. I told him, yes. I love working with him. He reminds me so much of my former boss, John, in Chicago."

"Good," Edward said. "I need to call my mum and tell her when we're coming. She's going crazy with all her planning - just like I told her not to do." He chuckled.

"Ah, let her do it. She loves you," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I know," he said, shaking his head.

"So, what kind of dog do you think we should get?" I asked Edward. I was kind of excited about it.

"I don't really care," Edward said. "I'd like to adopt one from a shelter. One that doesn't have much time left. I like the idea of saving a dog and giving it a good home."

"That's so sweet," I said, kissing him. "And so are you. Yeah, let's do that."

"We'll visit some shelters when we get back from London," Edward said. "I hadn't realized how fun having a dog is again until Leah brought that little crazy dog with her." He laughed.

"How about Roxanne? Did you have any idea she was dating Sean?"

"No. Total shock. I'm happy for her. She's been divorced for five years or so, and she's a classy lady. Sean is a super guy and perfect for her."

"I was so star-struck I could barely speak," I said. "I should be used to meeting famous people, but, wow, I couldn't believe it was him."

"I was a little star-struck myself," Edward chuckled. "He's always been one of my favorite actors. I'd love to be in a movie with him. Hey, maybe now that Roxanne's dating him she can work a deal for me."

"Always thinking, aren't you?" I said, smacking his chest with my hand. "And speaking of movies, are you going to do another one soon?"

"I don't have anything lined up right now other than those two award shows and the cologne event. I'll have to check in with Roxanne and see what's out there. I guess I'll read some more scripts." He yawned and pulled me closer.

"I'd love to make love to you, sugar," he sighed. "But I'm too tired. Entertaining is a lot of work." He yawned again.

I snuggled closer to him and yawned as well. "Hmm, s'okay. I'm tired, too. Tomorrow..."

The weeks before we left for London flew by. The screenwriting project was down to the wire, so James and I were busy with many rewrites and additions. I was very proud of the project, but I really wanted it to be done. James and I spent several late nights before we finally called it complete. Whew!

Edward kept busy working with Ian on post-production for the movie. He'd mentioned his interest in directing and producing, so Ian took him under his wing and brought him in to help finished the film. Edward was almost giddy with excitement.

We did very little holiday decorating around the house since we weren't planning to be home, and we were both so busy. It seemed weird to put snowmen and santas around the house when the weather was sunny and eighty degrees. It was very different from living in Chicago with snow and cold. I had totally lost track of the months and seasons in California.

It was December 20th before I was able to start my month-long break from work, and I was exhausted. I only had two days to shop for Christmas and pack my bags for London.

The packing was easy, but shopping for gifts was a challenge, especially finding a gift for Edward. I wanted to get him something very special - something that would tell him how much I loved him, but I didn't know what that was. Edward was such a simple, down-to-earth person. He didn't like fancy cars, designer clothes, or expensive jewelry. What could I possibly get him?

I knew he loved to read, and he loved music, so I went to a local bookstore and bought a few items. I knew it wasn't enough, but I was frustrated and out of inspiration. I guess I'd have to find something in London.

The night before we left for London, I was restless and couldn't sleep. Edward was dead to the world, and snoring peacefully, so I left him in the bed, and I went to the family room and turned on the television. My stomach was a bit upset, so I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I hoped I wasn't getting sick. _Ugh._

I snuggled up on the couch with a blanket and fell asleep. When I woke up hours later, it was close to five o'clock. As I stood up to go use the bathroom, I immediately felt nauseated, and a few minutes later I vomited. _What was wrong with me? Why did I have to get sick now? No, no, this was so not good._

I laid on the rug on the bathroom floor as the nausea slowly passed. I was thinking of all the things I had to do in the next several hours before we left for the airport, and I was so tired. Then it hit me - maybe I was pregnant! Had it really happened? It certainly was a possibility.

I got up slowly and rinsed out my mouth. I wanted to tell Edward, but I didn't want him to get excited if it wasn't true. I needed to wait at least another day or two to see if the symptoms persisted before I told him. I knew that much from reading the first few chapters of that pregnancy book that Jeff had bought for me. That seemed so, so long ago.

Where was I going to get a pregnancy test in the next two days? Did they sell them at the airport? Gah! I shook my head in disbelief. I guess things really do happen when you're least expecting them. Oh well, I guess it would all somehow work out.

I crept into bed with Edward with a smile on my face, and a warm feeling in my belly. I wrapped myself around him, and he moved a little in his sleep, his arm reaching around to pull me closer. "Sugar," I heard him mumble, and my heart swelled with joy as I held him tight.

Then it dawned on me. _"I'm having this man's baby!" a_nd suddenly I knew I was giving him the perfect gift.

_Surprise! What do you think Edward will do when he finds out? And I want all your baby name ideas._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This story is mine._

_So glad I surprised you in the last chapter. I'm loving the baby names you sent my way. I can guarantee Bella and Edward's baby WILL have a cool name. Definitely. __So, here we go to London..._

**BPOV**

"What are you doing up so early?" Edward groaned in my ear. "We can sleep a little longer."

"Too excited," I said, which was the truth, although I was more excited about the prospect of being pregnant than about the travel.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Yeah, me too, sugar," he said. "Can't wait to see my parents and friends. Did I tell you that Chris called last night? My mum apparently has planned a get-together on Christmas Eve, just like I told her not to, and he'll be over at the house with his wife and baby. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Hmm, sounds fun," I said, although I was thinking about being nauseated through all these Christmas events. _Would that happen? Ugh._

"I'm going to shower in the other bathroom," I told Edward as we got out of bed. "You distract me too much, and we're on a schedule here." I really was hoping I wouldn't throw up again. It was a distinct possibility.

"Yeah, okay," Edward said, chuckling. "I'm calling a town car to pick us up for the airport, so we only have an hour or so to get ready."

After a quick shower, I dressed for the flight in a long-sleeved white tee, a bright blue cardigan belted at the waist, a blue and gold patterned scarf, dark wash skinny jeans, and black motorcycle boots similar to Edward's. I was bringing a grey lightweight down jacket and blue knit hat, scarf and gloves with me. It was cold in London.

Edward was also dressed in layers as it was usually chilly on transcontinental flights. "I booked us one of those pods in first class," Edward said as we got in the car to go to the airport. "I've never been in one, but I hear they're very nice and you can lie down and sleep, or read, watch movies, whatever. Makes the long flight much more comfortable."

"Sounds good," I said. "How long is the flight?" I was already dreading it.

"It's a little over ten hours," Edward said. "I know - it's long."

"I hope it goes fast," I said. Ten hours sounded like an eternity.

By the time we got through security and were on our way to the gate, it was close to time to board. As we walked by a small bookstore, I decided I needed a few snacks to get me through the trip. "Edward," I said. "I'm going to duck in here for a moment and get some gum and a few magazines."

"Okay," he said. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll meet you right here in a few moments."

I picked up gum, crackers, cookies, a bottle of water and a few magazines. As I was heading for the checkout counter I saw a small book - _Cool Names for Babies_ - and I smiled as I added it to my pile. This would be a great way to break the news to Edward. I looked around briefly for a pregnancy test, but, alas, there weren't any available.

I paid for my items and joined Edward, and we headed to our gate where the plane was boarding. Our pod seats were great, as Edward and I were cordoned off by ourselves with comfy seats that laid flat and our own movie screen. The flight attendant brought us blankets, pillows and some refreshments, and we were soon on our way.

I wanted to take out the baby name book, but I couldn't risk Edward seeing it, so I had to wait until he fell asleep. He had earphones on and was watching a movie, so I laid back and read a book on my iPad. After a short time, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the movie was still on, but Edward was fast asleep in his seat, turned away from me. Yes! I reached in my bag and pulled out the baby name book.

I almost wanted to giggle at some of the crazy names, but there were some that I thought had possibilities. I wondered if Edward had any family names that he preferred. What if he wanted to name our son Edward junior? It reminded me of control-freak Jeff.

It was fun looking at all the names and dreaming of our baby, if there was one. I so desperately wanted to share my secret with Edward. When should I tell him? It would be great to surprise him with his "gift" early on Christmas morning, which meant that I had to find a pregnancy test on Christmas Eve before the "get-together" that his mom had planned. Would I have the opportunity to do so? I could tell him without the test, but I wanted to be sure. With that on my mind, I hid the book in my bag, and I drifted off to sleep again.

When I woke up, Edward was talking to the flight attendant about food, so we ordered sandwiches, soup and some coffee. I was starting to feel a little queasy again. Food sounded good.

"How many more hours?" I asked Edward. Although our pod was comfy, and I had gotten some rest, I was more than ready to get off the plane.

"About two more hours," Edward said. "By the time we eat and get our stuff together, we should be there."

"Who's picking us up?"

"Dad is coming to get us. My parent's house is not large, but it's where I grew up, and no one bothers me there. No paparazzi outside the front door."

"That'll be nice," I said. "I'm sick of the paparazzi, and I can't wait to see where you grew up."

"It's just an ordinary suburban neighborhood with a few good pubs around the corner."

A pub sounded fun, but I knew I more than likely would not be drinking.

"What time will it be when we arrive?" I asked. I had totally lost track of time.

"About 9:30 in the morning," Edward said. "It's good we slept because it'll feel like we've been up for days."

"I already feel like I've been up for days," I said, chuckling.

Two hours later we were in Carlisle's car heading toward their home in Richmond. Esme was standing at the front door, waiting as we drove up. She hugged me tight while Edward and Carlisle got the luggage out of the car. "Welcome, Bella," she said. "I can't believe you're here. I've been planning this for months."

I laughed. "I know. You'll have to answer to your son for that."

"Pfft," she said. "He answers to me."

"Hello, mum," Edward said affectionately as he hugged her and swung her off her feet as he usually did.

"Can't you hug me like a regular person?" she teased him, laughing.

"No," Edward said, and he was laughing, too. "This is my mum hug - only for you."

"You crazy boy," she said. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said. "It was a long flight."

We went into the house which was decorated for Christmas. It looked so homey and festive. Edward led me upstairs to his childhood bedroom, which was fairly large with a queen-sized bed and a wall of built-in shelves that held hundreds of books and CDs and an old boom box. There were also photos of Edward at all ages, family photos, and numerous trophies and awards from school, sports and acting. It was like a trip into Edward's past.

"Wow," I said, laughing. "I'm going to enjoy staying in your room. I get to discover all your secrets."

"Yeah," Edward said, a little embarrassed. "Mum hasn't really changed this room since I left home eight years ago. I should have asked her to put some of this stuff away."

"No, no, I can't wait to learn about young Edward," I said, smiling at him. "You haven't told me much about growing up here."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "I can tell you this, love. You'll be the first girl in that bed." He chuckled a bit.

"Really? You didn't sneak anyone up here?"

"No! No, mum was strict. She's mellowed a bit, but she put the fear of god in me about sex when I was a teen-ager."

"I guess I should be flattered that you think I'm worthy," I said, teasing him.

"Oh, yeah, love, you're worthy. A superstar in my book," Edward said, kissing me lightly and hugging me close.

"So, how close is your parents' bedroom?" I asked.

He laughed out loud. "They're at the end of the hallway. There's another bedroom and a bathroom between us. Are you anticipating doing something naughty?" He lifted his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"Uh, yeah, maybe," I said, laughing. "Just wanted to know how paranoid I should be. Don't want to ruin my superstar status."

Edward laughed. "Relax. My mum has mellowed. They're not going to bother us."

We headed back downstairs where Esme had prepared tea and a snack. I loved tea, and the snack sat well in my queasy stomach.

"So, come clean, mum," Edward said between bites. "What kind of extravaganza have you planned? I know you've got something going on tomorrow because Chris tells me he's been invited."

"Give me some credit, Edward," Esme said. "I listened to you. We're having a small party tomorrow night. I invited your aunts and uncles, a few of your friends and the neighbors. I think they'll be about twenty people. They are all very excited to see you and meet Bella."

Edward smiled. "Okay, doesn't sound too bad."

"I want you to know I invited them Christmas Eve so we can have a private family Christmas with just the four of us. Does that meet your approval?" She gave him a questioning look.

Edward reached over and kissed her cheek. "It's perfect. Thank you. You're the best mum in the whole world."

She hugged him and kissed him back. _Ah, they were so sweet._

After the snack, I took a shower and changed clothes. It woke me up somewhat, and when I came back downstairs Edward and his dad were in a heated debate about a soccer match on television.

"Bella," Esme said. "I'm going to the market to get a few things for tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes!" I jumped at the chance to go with her. Maybe I could sneak away and buy a pregnancy test.

"Edward," I said. "Do you have any English money? I need to buy a few personal items."

"Sure," he said, handing me the money. He had gone to the bank before we left LA.

Esme and I chatted on the way to the store. It was so fun to be with her again.

"Nice car," I commented, as she drove her silver BMW.

"A gift from my very generous son," she said proudly. "He wants to buy us a house, but I told him to wait a few years until Carlisle retires. We love our neighborhood, and no one bothers him when he comes home like they do in California. I just don't want to move right now."

"He is very generous," I said, smiling at her. "Edward always tells me what great parents you and Carlisle are."

She laughed. "He might say that now, but he didn't think so when he was a teenager."

I laughed, too. "He told me you were strict."

"I was," she said. "I don't regret it. He turned out to be a wonderful young man. I'm very proud of him."

We pulled up to a large suburban supermarket. The chance of finding a pregnancy test looked good. Now I just needed to make sure Esme didn't see me buy it.

"Um, I need to buy a few personal items," I told her as she got a cart and took out her list. "Do you know where I'd find those things?"

"Back of the store on the left," she said absently as she studied her list.

"Uh, great," I said to her. "I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Yes, dear," she said. "Let me know if you can't find what you're looking for."

I zipped over to that section of the store and quickly found a pregnancy test. I also bought some antacids. I had a feeling I might need them. I hurried to a checkout and bought the items, then put the bag in my purse before I caught up with Esme. She was in the dairy section selecting several types of cheese.

"Did you find what you needed, dear?" she said to me.

"Yes, thanks," I said. "There always seems to be something that you forget when you travel."

"Yes, I know what you mean," she said, and then went back to the cheese.

I suddenly wondered what she would think about a baby. Would she be happy? Or would she be upset that we weren't married. Edward did say she was strict, and she echoed that. Was she still strict? Suddenly, I was a little worried.

By the time we got back to the house it was mid-afternoon, and I was exhausted. I was pleased to learn that Edward was upstairs in his room taking a nap, so after hiding my purchases, I joined him in the bed. In a few moments I was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Edward woke me. "Mum says dinner is ready," he said.

"Okay," I said, yawning.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly watching television and listening to Edward and his parents tell stories about him growing up. It made me love him even more. Carlisle and Esme were so proud of their son, and it was obvious how much he loved and admired them. It was quite late when we went up to bed.

"I feel like I've been sleeping all day," I said to Edward as we climbed into bed. "I'm still tired."

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said. "How about listening to a little music from my past? That might put us to sleep." He hopped out of bed to dig through the hundreds of CDs on his bookshelf.

"Play something soothing," I said.

Suddenly _MMMBop_ by Hanson blasted through the little boom box. I giggled so hard I thought I'd fall off the bed. "You liked Hanson?"

"Damn right," Edward said. "They're awesome. I also liked the Backstreet Boys and Puff Daddy." He was laughing, too. "How about this song?"

_Macarena_ came on.

"No, no, you're killing me," I choked out, laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. "That is so lame."

"Hey, I was thirteen," Edward said. "It was cool."

"Uh huh. You thought you were cool," I said, still laughing.

"What did you listen to when you were thirteen?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "Not that stuff. Spice Girls, maybe."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"They're from England, aren't they?"

Edward switched the music from Macarena to classical as the soothing sounds of_ Claire de Lune_ softly played. Just what I needed to get to sleep.

"Now that's perfect," I said, snuggling under the covers.

"I agree," Edward said, wrapped his arms around me. "Let's sleep tonight and make some noise tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Hmm," I said as I kissed him goodnight. "Good plan. Love you."

"Love you, too, babe," Edward said softly before he drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, nauseated yet again. I was almost certain I was pregnant. I ran water from the faucet and flushed the toilet so Edward wouldn't hear me vomiting, and then I nibbled on a few of the crackers left over from the flight and drank some water. I felt a little better, and I climbed back into bed. Edward was sleeping undisturbed.

As I laid there, I planned my strategy for telling Edward about the baby. I would get up early tomorrow and take the pregnancy test. When I had the results, I would wake up him up for a little early morning Christmas gift-giving. First, I would give him the baby name book, and then I would show him the actual test results. I was excited about it, and I wished I could do it now and not wait another day. But I wanted it to be special, and I wanted it to be a memorable Christmas, so I would wait one more day.

Christmas Eve day went by quickly with preparations for the party. I helped Esme in the kitchen, and Edward helped his dad set up table and chairs. His phone never stopped ringing as friends and relatives called to welcome him home. By six o'clock the house was full of people, and Edward was the center of attention. His arm was tight around my waist as he worked the crowd, proudly introducing me to everyone. I was kissed and hugged by many people.

I was delighted to find that the drink choices included nonalcoholic beer and wine. Esme explained that several relatives preferred them, so I was able to secretly keep my glass full all evening and not worry about alcohol. So far my secret was secure.

After I'd met everyone, Edward and I settled on the couch in the living room with his friend Chris, wife Camille and their fourteen-month-old daughter, Ruby. She was an absolute doll with her blonde curls and big blue eyes. She was very active, running, screaming, laughing and charming everyone with her sweet smile and dimples. She loved Edward and kept climbing onto his lap, much to his delight. He was a little awkward with her at first, but soon he had her giggling and screaming as he tickled her and blew raspberries on her little protruding belly. He was such a natural dad that he brought me to tears with the thought of him and our child.

Chris played guitar and sang in local pubs, and Camille was a nurse at the local hospital. She and I hit it off right away.

"Edward and I have known each other since we were eight," Chris said proudly. "He was a bloody knob head. Always getting me in trouble."

"I think you have that wrong," Edward said. "You were a bad influence on me. I think mum banned you from the house. It's a wonder you're even here tonight."

"Your mum loves me," Chris said. "I was the first person she invited."

"Well, she must have forgiven you after all these years," Edward teased back.

"How long are you in town?" Chris asked. "We're going to Camille's parents house for the holidays, but I'm playing at the Chesterfield Pub on New Year's Eve. You and Bella must come."

"We will," Edward said. "I love Chester's. I've had many a good time there." He smiled and raised his eyebrows at Chris.

"I'm sure Bella doesn't want to hear about that, so I'll shut my mouth," Chris said, laughing at Edward.

The party went on until well after midnight, and I was exhausted by the time everyone had finally said goodnight.

"Don't get up early," Esme said. "Christmas is family day, so we're going to sleep in and have brunch around ten or eleven."

"Sounds good," I said, yawning. That would give me time to have my own private Christmas with Edward.

Edward was yawning, too, as we got into bed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I must be getting old. I can't stay up and party any more."

"How about we go to sleep now and get up early for our own private little Christmas?" I said to Edward, as I pulled him close and kissed his sweet lips. "I have a little surprise for you."

"Do you?" he said, smirking. "I have one for you, too. Tomorrow we'll be over this jet-lag, and we'll be able to celebrate with enthusiasm."

"See you in the morning," I said, caressing his face. He really had no idea what his surprise was. "Love you forever."

"Love you, too, babe," Edward murmured as he kissed me several times and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early again Christmas morning. It was around six o'clock, and I was eager to take the pregnancy test. As usual, I was feeling queasy, but I didn't vomit as I read and followed the instructions on the pregnancy test box. It didn't take long before the results came up: PREGNANT.

The enormity of it suddenly hit me. I was having Edward's baby! I smiled as I rubbed my flat belly, and I almost cried with happiness. It was really happening.

I grabbed the baby name book that I had secretly wrapped the day before, and I crawled back into bed. Edward was fast asleep, so I wrapped my arms around him and started softly kissing his cheeks, neck and forehead until he began to stir.

"Hmm, it's early, babe," he said, scrunching his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"Wake up, Edward," I said softly, kissing him again. "I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm, okay," he said, trying to open his eyes. "What is it?"

"I need you to wake up," I said. "Or you won't be able to figure it out."

"Okay," he said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up a bit. "I'm awake now. What's the big surprise?"

I handed him the small gift-wrapped package. "Here's your Christmas surprise," I said, and kissed him softly. I was nervous.

He slowly opened it while yawning. He looked at it a few times, a bit puzzled, and then he leaned over and kissed me. "Cool Names for Babies. This is very sweet. Glad you're thinking ahead. I'd like our baby to have a really cool name."

I sat there, a surprised look on my face. He was either asleep or he didn't get it.

"What?" he asked, looking at me. "I like it. Really, I do."

"Hang on," I said, jumping off the bed. "There's a part two to this gift." I got the PREGNANT test stick out of the bathroom, and I brought it back to the bed and handed it to him.

He sat there with a puzzled look on his face, and then he grabbed me and crushed me to him, a squeal of delight coming from his mouth.

"Oh my god, Bella. You're pregnant! You're having a baby! My baby!" I thought he was going to crush me, but I had never been happier.

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes full of tears. "This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. I love you. I love you." He hugged me again, and we both cried with joy.

When we finally pulled away, Edward looked at me. "How long have you known?"

"Two days," I said. "I wasn't sure. I had to sneak around your mom to buy a pregnancy test, and I just did it a few minutes ago. Oh, Edward, I'm so happy."

He hugged me closer. "I'm so sorry I didn't get your first clue. I'm not quite awake, and I have a bit of a hangover from last night."

"It's okay," I said, giggling a little.

"I still can't believe it!" Edward said. "Come here, love."

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me softly. "I love you so much," he whispered. "So much." His kisses started at my forehead and gradually moved down, slowly and sensuously, until he had worshipped every inch of my body. Then he used his fingers to bring me to a shattering orgasm before he finally slid inside, and we were joined together. It was slow and sensual and satisfying.

I languished in Edward's arms as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"We finally christened your bed," I said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, don't tell my mum," Edward said, chuckling. "Although she is going to go bonkers over this baby."

"When do you think we should tell them?" I said.

"I'm so excited that I want to tell them right now," Edward said. "But I don't think we should yet."

"What will they think?" I said. I already knew not being married would be an issue with my dad.

"Oh, they'll be ecstatic," Edward said. "But they'll want us to be married. Don't worry about it." He kissed the top of my head.

"I do want to savor it for a little while - just the two of us," Edward said softly as he caressed me. "At least for today. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Do you remember when we talked about getting pregnant before Thanksgiving, and I said it would probably happen when we weren't expecting it? Well, here we are on Christmas, thousands of miles from home, and we're at your parent's house. It's not how I would have planned it."

"Yeah, I know," Edward said, kissing my forehead. "It would have been much better if we were home, just the two of us, and we could keep our secret for a few weeks. I don't know if we can do that here. Do you think my mum will suspect? Have you been feeling sick?"

"I feel nauseated most of the time. It's worse in the early morning, but as long as I keep a little food in my stomach I'm okay. It'll probably get worse. I just started to suspect I was pregnant two days ago. We're here for another ten days. Your mom is likely to figure it out."

"I don't want to hide it from them at all. Like I said, I'd love to tell them today, but I want a little time for us. How about we keep it secret today - our Christmas secret - and we tell mum and dad tomorrow night. We'll take them out to dinner. They're my parents, so I'll do the talking," Edward said.

"Okay," I said, snuggling closer to Edward. "A Christmas secret. I love it."

"And I love you," Edward said, pulling me close and kissing me. "I can't believe we're having a baby!"

_Edward is so sweet. This is really a special Christmas for the two of them. How do you think Esme and Carlisle will react? __Much more Christmas coming up!_

_NOTE: Cool Names for Babies is a real book by Linda Rosenkrantz and Pamela Redmond Satran._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for Twilight. This is my story._

_Sorry for the delay in getting this up. I was enjoying the sunshine and no snow of Southern California with the girls this week. Back home now. Sigh..._

_We left off with Bella's Christmas gift to Edward - the positive pregnancy test. Here's Christmas in London part II._

**BPOV**

It was a little before seven a.m. on Christmas Day, and Edward and I were cuddling in his childhood bed at his parent's home in London, reveling in the fact that we were going to have a baby.

"We should go back to sleep, but I can't, I'm too excited," Edward said, caressing my back and shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"Hmm, me, too," I said, snuggling up to Edward, immersed in my little happiness cocoon. "I'm so glad that I could finally confirm that I'm pregnant and share it with you."

"Are you feeling okay? Edward asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm a little queasy," I said. "Does your mom have any crackers in the house? And maybe some ginger ale or fizzy soda? That seems to settle my stomach."

"I'm sure there are some crisp breads somewhere and something fizzy to drink. Let me see what I can find. I know where mum hides stuff. I'll be right back."

Edward pulled on his pajama pants and a T-shirt and quietly exited the room to go downstairs. He returned a few moments later with a box of crackers and two cans of Seven-up. "Will this work?" he asked as he crawled back into bed.

"Yes," I said. "Thanks." I opened the crackers and nibbled on one in between sips of the soda. "Hmm, good," I said after a few moments.

Edward chuckled, and he grabbed a few crackers for himself and munched on them as he laid back on the pillows and snaked his arm around my shoulder. "I don't know anything about babies, Bella," he said. "I need training. Lots of training. You're going to have to help me."

I giggled a little. "Oh, Edward, I probably know less than you. The only reason I suspected I was pregnant is because I read the first two chapters of a pregnancy book that Jeff made me buy. I think I still have that reading list from Dr. Martin on my computer. We can read the books together."

"Good," Edward said. "I want to know everything there is to know."

"Yeah," I said. "I need to find a doctor when we get home."

It was quiet for a moment as the enormity of the situation began to sink in. We were really having a baby!

"You were so sweet with little Ruby last night," I said to Edward. "You're a natural dad. I felt so good watching you."

"Yeah?" Edward said, a little surprised, but pleased. "I had no idea what I was doing. I'm kinda scared of kids, babies especially, but little Ruby jumped on my lap and demanded attention. She's a sweetheart."

"Chris tried to explain it to me, this baby-love thing. How they change you," Edward said, shaking his head. "I thought he was kidding. I felt a little awkward with her at first, and then, bam, the need to love and protect her just hits you like a brick. I'm going to be a mess if we have a girl."

"You'll be fine," I said, laughing. "You just won't ever let her date, poor child."

"No, I'm warning you, if we have a girl, I am going to lose my mind," Edward said.

"What about names?" I asked. "If it's a boy will you want to name him Edward Jr.?"

"No!" Edward said. "I want something unique. Where is that book you gave me? Let's see what's in there." Edward grabbed the book and paged through it.

"Hey, coolest cowboy name - Destry," he said. "I like it!"

"Cowboy?"

"Yeah, I love cowboys. So American. I'd love to do a cowboy movie sometime. Here's another one - Laredo."

"I don't know if we're having a cowboy," I said, giggled. "Here we go, girl's name - Zuleika."

"I can't even spell that," Edward said. "If we can't spell it, it's out."

"Okay," I said. "Here's one - Peaches."

Edward laughed. "No. I'd laugh every time I heard it."

"Tangier?"

"Is that for a boy or a girl?" Edward said.

"I have no idea," I said. "Could be either one."

"I kinda like it," Edward said. "It's exotic. One of a kind."

"Hmm, me, too," I said. "How about Hudson?"

"No," Edward said, shaking his head. "Here we go - for a girl - Theodora."

"Sorry, too stuffy," I said. "No."

"Hey, it's a good English name," Edward said. "My heritage."

"I don't like it," I said. "End of story."

"Women sure get crabby when they're pregnant," Edward teased me. "I think it's affecting you already."

"You haven't seen anything yet," I teased back. "This is going to be a long nine months for you!"

Edward hugged me close and kissed my cheek. "It's going to be the best nine months of my life. This is the best Christmas ever with you here in my bed at home, pregnant with my baby. How did I get so lucky?"

I closed my eyes and relished his love. "We both got lucky."

We talked about hopes and dreams for our baby for a while longer, and then we both fell back to sleep. It was close to ten o'clock when Esme knocked softly on the bedroom door. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Um, yeah, mum, we're up, we're up," Edward answered sleepily.

He pulled me close as I opened my eyes. "Did I dream it, or are we really having a baby?"

"Uh, I think the pregnancy test stick is still on the bedside table," I said giggled. "You can check it again, and then we should probably hide it until after tomorrow. Don't want to ruin the surprise for the grandparents."

"If you see me grinning like an idiot all day, you'll know why," Edward said.

"What should I wear to Christmas breakfast?" I asked Edward. I didn't have a clue.

"Pajamas," Edward said. "Cullen family tradition."

"Oh, good," I said as I searched in my luggage for my flannel leopard print pajamas.

"Cute!" Edward said, as I finishing buttoning the top and put on matching slippers. "Is that new?"

"No," I laughed. "I don't wear pajamas at home, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward said, raising his eyebrows. "I'm so glad."

"Come on, daddy," I whispered as I kissed his lips. "Let's do Christmas."

Esme and Carlisle were in their pajamas and robes as well, and we had a cozy informal breakfast. Esme cooked a traditional English breakfast of poached eggs, bacon, sausage, fried mushrooms, tomatoes, beans and toast. We drank English tea. I was very hungry, and everything tasted fabulous to me. Edward kept smiling at me as I cleaned my plate.

"Breakfast was wonderful, Esme," I said to her as I sipped my tea. "I'm very hungry this morning."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Esme said, smiling at me.

After breakfast we moved to the living room to open gifts. Esme bought Edward more clothes, much to his dismay, but he acted semi-excited about them. She obviously knew this and played along. All the gifts exchanged were small and personal - jewelry, clothing, tickets to sporting events, gifts cards - nothing large and extravagant. I was impressed. I knew Edward could afford to buy his parents anything, but they were very happy with what they had. They were down to earth and humble, just like him.

I gave Edward the books and CDs I'd bought at the bookstore back in LA. He gave me an expensive rose gold watch, which I loved. "I'll give you your real gift tonight," he whispered in my ear. "In bed. It's a surprise."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him. "Okay," I said.

After gift opening and more tea, we went upstairs and got dressed for a casual Christmas Day at home. While Edward and his dad watched sports on television, Esme showed me family photo albums of Edward growing up. She laughed and told stories as she walked through the photos of little Edward riding his tricycle, dressed up for holidays, wearing his school uniform, playing soccer, his school plays. All sort of thoughts were running through my head, and I kept looking over at Edward, seeing his shy and knowing smile. I hoped our child would look like his beautiful father.

Esme made a fabulous roast beef dinner later in the afternoon, and then the four of us played board games and drank hot chocolate and eggnog until late in the evening. It was the most laid back and enjoyable holiday I had ever spent.

It was close to eleven o'clock when Edward grabbed my hand and signaled that we should go upstairs.

"Uh, Bella and I are tired, so we're going upstairs," he said, and I did yawn even though I wasn't trying to.

"This has been a wonderful Christmas," I said to Esme and Carlisle. "So relaxing and fun. I loved everything from the food to the board games. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, dear," Esme said. "It's so enjoyable to have you here. You two sleep well. Oh, I almost forgot. Edward, we'll be at Franklin's house tomorrow, so you and Bella will have the house to yourself."

"Oh, yeah, you still get together with them the day after Christmas, huh. Bella and I will probably be out and about, so how about we meet for supper at Bristol's around seven?"

"Sounds wonderful," Esme said. "You and Bella have fun tomorrow."

Edward seemed keyed up when we got upstairs to the bedroom, rummaging in his luggage and in several drawers. I had no idea what he was up to. I changed into a sexy red nightie that I'd brought for the holidays, and I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I came out, Edward was bare-chested, wearing sleep pants and lying on the bed. All the lights were off, there were several votive candles lit around the room and soft, sexy music was playing. Wow!

Edward patted the spot next to him on the bed. He had a sexy smile on his face.

"Is this my surprise?" I asked him. It was really sweet and romantic.

"Part of it, yes," Edward said, and I snuggled next to him.

He kissed me softly, and then he took both my hands in his. "Bella," he said softly, his eyes full of emotion as they peered into mine. "Will you marry me?"

"What did you say?" I said, stunned. Edward had told me he would marry me, but this proposal, here in his room on Christmas Day was totally unexpected.

"I love you, Bella," he said softly. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, I will," I said back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

Edward laughed with joy and hugged me back. "Did I surprise you?"

"Oh my god. I had no idea. Did you plan this?"

"I did," Edward said as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a blue Tiffany ring box and took out a beautiful diamond ring that he slid on the third finger of my left hand.

I looked at it, took a shaky breath, and then I burst into tears.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the ring?" Edward said, obviously distraught about my reaction.

"No, no, I love the ring," I said, hugging him again. "I'm pregnant and emotional. I love the ring. It's so beautiful."

"Oh," Edward said, chuckling. "Had me worried there for a moment. I'm not used to all these pregnancy emotions."

I wiped my tears and looked at my ring again in disbelief. It was so beautiful. "When did you pick it out?"

"Two months ago," Edward said. "I was just casually looking, and I found this one, and I knew I had to get it for you. I've always wanted to marry you, Bella, and I'm sorry if it ever came across that I didn't think it was important."

"I did have a few doubts," I admitted. "You wanted a baby, but you never talked about marriage except that one time when you said you would marry me someday. I was a bit worried. I knew it would be an issue with my dad."

"I don't want to piss off your dad," Edward said. "Do you think he'll mind that you're pregnant?"

"He'll say we're doing it backwards, but he'll be okay. What about your parents?"

"They're react the same, I imagine. I've been thinking all day about how I'm going to tell them. I know it looks like we're getting married because we're having a baby, but you know that's not really the case. I've planned to ask you to marry me tonight for two months - ever since I bought that ring. It would have happened even if you weren't pregnant. However, you really surprised me."

"You really surprised me, too," I said, wiping the tears that were still slowing running down my cheeks.

"I wish you would stop crying," Edward said, wiping his thumb under my eyes. "You're freaking me out here."

I laughed a little and hiccuped. "I'm trying," I said. "I'm just so happy. And overwhelmed."

Edward chuckled and pulled me to him. "Okay, babe. Lie down and let me hold you until you calm down. And then I'd like to make love to my future wife and the mother of my child. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I said. "Yes." I was still crying as I moved close to him. There was just so much happening all at once - being away from home, the holidays, the baby, and now, an engagement. It was more than my overloaded pregnant emotions could handle. After about ten minutes of Edward's soothing touch and voice, I relaxed, and then he made love to me, much as he had done earlier that morning. We fell asleep, our arms around one another.

I woke up around six o'clock feeling very nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and retched a few times, but nothing came up, so I found the crackers and the warm 7Up and I crawled back into bed.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked sleepily. I shook my head, no. I was almost in tears again.

"Poor baby," Edward said, putting his arm out to pull me close to him. "Come here." I cuddled up next to him and continued to nibble on the crackers. "I am so sorry, baby. I didn't know it would be like this. Does this last the whole nine months?"

"I don't know," I said weakly. "I think it's usually just the first few weeks. I hope so. This sucks."

Edward chuckled a little, and he kissed the top of my head. "Mums are good for these types of things. Maybe my mum can help you. I feel so helpless."

"It's okay," I said. "I knew about morning sickness, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"Hmm," Edward said. "Let's talk about something to get your mind off it. Let's talk about getting married. Do you want to do it before or after the baby?"

"I don't know," I said. "After, I guess. I want to feel good, and I don't want to be as big as a house for my wedding."

"We could get married at our house. I don't want a big Hollywood spectacle with paparazzi everywhere."

"I don't either," I said. "But I would like my parents to be there. They haven't even met you. I feel like I'm living this whole other life that they don't even know about. Which reminds me, I need to call my dad tomorrow and tell him about the baby and the engagement. He's going to flip out. My mom is still on a ship somewhere, so I'll call her when we get back."

"I want to talk to your dad when you call him," Edward said. "It's a bit late, but I want to ask his permission to marry you. I want him to like me."

"He'll like you," I said, chuckling a bit. "He just might be a little pissed about the pregnancy. He's old fashioned."

"I expect that," Edward said. "It's cool if he doesn't like me right away. We are giving him a grandchild, so I think he'll come around. I can be very charming." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me, and I giggled.

"Let's find a private place somewhere in California, close to home, and have a small family wedding," Edward said. "Just our family and friends. And then you and I will go on a fabulous honeymoon somewhere exotic."

"With a baby?" I asked, and then I giggled. "You're so cute!" I reached around and kissed his sweet lips and giggled again. "You're already forgetting we have a third person here." I patted my flat belly.

"Sorry, love," he said, and his big warm hand covered mine. "This is all very new." He hesitated a moment. "But it's so wonderful, I can't believe it's happening."

"I know," I said, and I giggled again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Edward said. "Let's sleep a little more, okay? I'm not ready to get up. I want to hold you and think about all the wonderful things that are happening."

When Edward and I woke up, it was late morning and the house was quiet. Edward's parents had left to visit their friends, so we had the house to ourselves. Edward make me some tea and cooked bacon and eggs. I was very hungry.

"I've decided that I really like tea," I told Edward. "Maybe it's a pregnancy thing, or maybe it's because we're in England, but it's really good."

He smiled. "That'll make my mum happy. She loves her tea."

After breakfast, Edward and I got dressed, and then we walked two blocks and got on the Tube and went all over London, shopping and sightseeing. We stopped in a small pub mid-afternoon for a snack, and Edward had a beer. I wished I could have one, but I settled for water.

Close to seven o'clock we entered Bristol's, an upscale restaurant. Edward had made a reservation, so we had a table waiting for us. Several people recognized Edward, but they just nodded and said hello. Edward's parents joined us a few minutes later.

"Did you two have a good day?" Carlisle said as he pulled out the chair for Esme. He was always so thoughtful and polite. Obviously, he had been a good role model for Edward.

"Yes," I said. "We were all over the city." I held up several shopping bags.

"I'm so glad," Esme said, smiling. "We had a great time, too. Edward, the Franklins and the Whites send their best. They were hoping to see you, but I told them you had a guest home with you."

Edward and his dad ordered a beer and Esme ordered a glass of wine. I ordered tea.

"Aren't you having a drink?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm cold," I said. "Tea warms me up."

"Yes, I forgot you live in California. It probably seems cold to you."

"Um, mom, dad," Edward said nervously. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, son," Carlisle said, sipping his beer. "Is this about a car?"

Edward frowned. "No, dad, this is not about a car."

He cleared his throat, and then he spoke quietly and calmly. "Bella and I have some news. We're-we're going to have a baby. And we're getting married. It'll probably be in that order."

There was silence for a few moments. I looked from Esme to Carlisle and they seemed shocked. I was sure they were.

"I know this is unexpected," Edward said calmly. "I bought Bella an engagement ring two months ago, and I planned to ask her to marry me on Christmas - which I did last night after we went to bed. But Bella told me yesterday morning that she's pregnant."

"Is the pregnancy a surprise?" Esme asked. I couldn't tell if she was mad or glad.

"Well, no, not exactly," Edward said. "We're been talking about a baby for a while, and we haven't been using birth control. We did a pregnancy test yesterday morning, and it's positive, so everything happened at once. On Christmas! It's crazy."

Esme and Carlisle didn't say a word. I think they were still in shock.

"You haven't said anything," Edward said after a few moments. He lifted his eyebrows. "Are you going to kill me now or what?"

"Oh, Edward," Esme said, shaking her head "I knew when we visited that Bella was special, so I expected an engagement. I was going to say something because I was disappointed that you only gave her a watch for Christmas." She laughed a little bit, and then wiped her eye as a tear fell. "Oh course we'd prefer that the wedding come first, but, really, these days it doesn't matter."

"I hinted to Bella that I wanted grandchildren when we were in California," she continued. "I guess I didn't expect one so soon." Her eyes were brimming with what I thought to be happy tears.

"We were talking about it before you came to visit," Edward said. "The home office was intended to be a nursery. I heard you picked up on that."

"I did," Esme said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"So, are you happy about this, or are you going to kill me? I can't tell," Edward said, exasperated, and then his mom stood up and put her arms around him.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said. "These are happy tears. I know Bella makes you happy, and I can't wait to welcome a daughter into the family and be a grandmother."

"Oh, thank god," Edward said, hugging his mom. I felt a few tears coming, too.

Esme sat down and wiped her tears.

"Dad?" Edward said, looking at him. "What about you? You haven't said anything."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Son, your mom and I raised you to be a responsible young man. I know the past few years haven't been easy. You were searching for something to ground you, and I think you found that in Bella."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Bella gave you something worth coming home to at the end of the day. Movies, fame, that all can go away in an instant. What really counts is that you have someone in your corner who loves you. I hope you get married first, but it really doesn't matter." He smiled. "I can't wait to spoil a little one."

Edward grinned from ear to ear, and then he stood up and hugged his dad for a few long minutes. "Thanks, dad," he said. Carlisle just nodded. I could tell he was emotional, too.

Just then, our waiter approached the table. "Ready to order?" he said, and then he looked around to see me and Esme in tears and Edward and Carlisle hugging. "Oh, oh, excuse me," he said. "So sorry to interrupt. I'll be back in a few moments." He fled the scene like a scared rabbit.

Edward started laughing. "I'm sure he's telling the entire kitchen staff that there's a crazy family out here."

"Yes, let's calm down and order," Esme said, opening her menu.

A few moments later the waiter returned, and we calmly placed our orders. He looked relieved.

"Bella, dear," Esme said, smiling at me. "You haven't said much. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," I said. "Morning sickness is not enjoyable. I feel sick pretty much all day. That's why I'm drinking tea. I had Edward scrounging around your kitchen for some crackers in the middle of the night."

"You poor thing," Esme said, chuckling. "Hopefully it won't last long. We'll talk tonight when we get home."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "I could use some female advice."

"Well, this has been quite a Christmas," Carlisle said. "I think we need to make a toast." He lifted his beer, Edward lifted his beer, Esme lifted her wine glass, and I lifted my tea mug.

"To new life," Carlisle said. "A new life for Edward and Bella, and a new life in our family, a grandchild!" We all clinked our glasses, and took a drink.

_Esme and Carlisle seem to be taking things in stride. Charlie's next. Yikes! Can Edward charm him? We'll see._

_I'm so excited about all the cool baby names you're submitting, so keep them coming. I'm looking at every one. If I pick your name for Bella and Edward's baby, I'll write you into this story. Really! Keep in mind that I haven't decided if this baby is a boy or girl. Your name may help me decide. So keep 'em coming._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story. _

_This pregnancy is taking a little adjustment..._

**BPOV**

After we returned home from dinner at Bristol's, I decided to quit delaying the inevitable, and I went upstairs to call my dad. I told Edward that he could talk to dad after I broke the news about the baby and the engagement. I was a little nervous.

"Hello, princess," dad said pleasantly when he answered. "I was wondering when I was going to hear from you. How's London? Did you have a good Christmas?"

"London is great, dad," I said. "I had a wonderful Christmas with Edward and his parents. How about you? How are things with Leah and family?"

"They're great, great," dad said. "I took Leah's boys fishing on Christmas Day, and they had a blast."

"Only you would go fishing on Christmas Day," I said laughing. It was so true.

"Dad, I have something to tell you," I said. I had to get this out.

"Okay," he said carefully. "You sound a little nervous. Is everything okay with you and Edward?"

"Yes, yes, wonderful," I said. "I-I guess I'll just come out and say it, dad. Edward and I are having a baby, and we're engaged."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and I cringed a bit as I thought about dad processing this information.

He cleared his throat. "So, was this planned? The baby, I mean."

"Uh, yes, it was," I said nervously. "I mean, we talked about having a baby, and then we quit using birth control, so, you know, it happened."

"Do you think that was a good idea?"

"Um, well, it's what we want, dad. Edward bought me an engagement ring two months ago, and he asked me to marry him last night, so it wasn't because of the baby. We just told Edward's parents tonight at dinner. They were surprised, too, but they're supportive."

There was a sigh at the end of the line. "Oh, honey, you know I'd have preferred that you were married before you got pregnant. I hope Edward will take care of you and the baby. I don't even know this man," he said.

"I know. He-he wants to talk to you in a moment. And dad, I want you to come to California and visit us. See our house and how we live. It's going to be fine, dad. Really it is," I said. I was still a little worried. He wasn't saying much.

"Yes, it's time I check out this Edward and see if he's good enough to marry my little girl. I have some time off in February. I'll see what I can do."

"Are you disappointed in me, dad?" I asked. I still couldn't read his reaction, and I wanted him to be okay with this situation.

"No, honey, of course not. You're a grown woman, and you know what you want. From all indications it sounds like this Edward comes from a good family, and he wants to be with you and the baby. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I need a little time to process all this. Me - a grandfather! I think I'm a little too young for that." Then he laughed and that broke the tension between us.

"Oh, dad, you'll be a great grandfather. Look at it this way, you'll have a new fishing buddy in a few years."

Dad laughed. "Yes, that's true. I hope the baby is a beautiful little girl, just like her mother. Then I'll have two princesses to spoil."

"Oh, dad," I said, suddenly emotional. My voice broke a bit.

"Are you crying?" dad said, a little nervous.

"Yeah, you know, pregnancy makes you weep about everything," I said, sniffling. "And just so you know, Edward's mom is taking good care of me on that end."

"That's good," dad said. "I like her already. Have you told your mother yet?"

"No," I said. "She's still on her Christmas cruise with Phil. I'll call when I get back to California. She'll freak out for sure."

"Yeah, she will," dad said. "So, put this Edward on the phone so I can interrogate him. Make sure he's good enough for my daughter."

"Okay, dad," I said. "I'll get him. And dad? I love you."

"Love you, too, princess," dad said. "Always. Nothing will ever change that."

I called Edward upstairs, and he and dad had a long conversation with lots of laughs and some serious moments when Edward asked dad's permission to marry me and gave him assurances of his love for me and the baby. I felt a warm glow all around me as they talked.

"That went well," I said to Edward afterwards.

"Yes, your dad's a good guy," Edward said. "I can't wait to meet him."

"You'll have to learn how to fish now," I said, teasing him. "That's mandatory with my dad."

"Looking forward to it," Edward said. "I've never been fishing in my life. Should be interesting."

After our conversation with dad was over, Edward and I went downstairs. Esme called me into the kitchen, and Edward went to watch television with his dad.

"Several of my friends have daughters who are expecting," she said. "I just called my friend Kathryn for some advice about morning sickness."

I nodded.

"It usually happens early in the pregnancy, and then it tapers off after the first few months. However, everyone is different. Sometimes it goes on through the whole pregnancy."

"Great," I said, thinking about the long months ahead. How would I deal with that?

"Kathryn says her daughter keeps a pitcher of water with lemon slices in the refrigerator that she drinks throughout the day. Drinking lots of fluids is good, especially if you're vomiting. You don't want to get dehydrated. I heard flat soda works, too. We'll get some ginger ale at the market tomorrow."

I nodded. "I've vomited a few times, but it's usually early in the morning. The nausea wakes me up. That's why I had Edward raid your kitchen the other morning. He found some crackers and Seven-up."

"You need to keep something in your stomach. We'll get you a little container of crisps and some lemon water to place by your bed. That way you can eat a little something before you get up. We should also get you some herbal tea. Too much caffeine is not good either."

"Thanks, Esme," I said. "It's nice to talk to someone who understands. My mom and I are not close, and my dad freaks out about woman stuff. Edward tries to be supportive, but he's as clueless about all this as I am. I feel so ignorant. We have a lot to learn."

"It's nice to have another woman in the family, and I can't wait to be a grandmother." She smiled at me.

"You're going to make my cry again," I said, as I teared up. "I've already cried like three times today."

Esme and I hugged and a few more tears fell, and then we went to join the men.

"What's wrong?" Edward said, noticing that I'd been crying.

"Nothing," I said, wiping my tears. "Your mom and I were talking. Get used to this crying stuff. I'll be doing it a lot for the next nine months or so."

Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at his dad as if to say, "Really?"

Carlisle laughed out loud. "It's true, Edward. This is only the beginning."

Edward shook his head. "Wow, there's a lot to this baby stuff that I never knew. I need to talk to Chris."

Esme laughed. "When you talk to him, ask him about sleepless nights, poopy diapers, croup, teething, breastfeeding. You've got a LOT to learn, son."

Edward was wincing while she talked. "You're scaring me, mum."

Esme laughed. "It's not scary, it's life, Edward. You'll be fine. You and Bella will be just fine."

"I don't know," Edward said, but he looked worried. I went over and sat next to him, and he put his arm around me. "Did you know all this baby stuff?"

"No," I said. "I only read two chapters of those books, remember?" I was teasing him just a bit.

"We'd better get the books tomorrow. We have a lot of reading to do."

I looked at Esme, and she winked at me. It so fun to tease Edward.

After a few hours, I could barely keep my eyes open, so Edward and I decided to go up to bed. Esme went to the kitchen and gave me a bottle of lemon water and a small plastic container of crisps.

"Drink this and eat a little something when you first wake up," she said. "It should keep you from vomiting. Then you can get a little more sleep. We'll go to the market tomorrow and get some herbal tea and healthy food for you."

I threw my arms around her. "Thank you," I said, very emotionally. She hugged me back.

Then Edward hugged his mom. "You're the best, mum," he said. "Thanks for helping Bella."

"She's family now," Esme said. "You two sleep well." Then she tweaked Edward's ear.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his ear as she laughed.

"Can we bring your parents home with us?" I said as we climbed the stairs. "I really want them to live in California."

"Maybe I could buy them a second home in LA, and they could stay there a few months out of the year. How about that?"

"I like it," I said. "Start talking.'

Edward was going through his CDs while I got into bed. "Anything you want to hear?"

"Something quiet and soothing," I said. "Like _Claire de Lune._"

Edward started laughing, and he put on_ Ice Ice Baby_ by Vanilla Ice.

"Noooo!" I said, and I threw a pillow at him. "Think lullaby," I said.

He giggled and switched to _Clair de Lune_, and he turned off the lights and hopped into bed.

"This has been quite a day," I said. "I'm glad our parents are on board. Except for my mom, of course, but I'll deal with her soon." I yawned. "I'm so tired."

Edward pulled me close to him. "Sleep, my love."

I woke up the next morning at five o'clock again, my stomach churning and my breasts painfully tender. No one told me being pregnant was so uncomfortable. I reached over and sipped a little of the lemon water while I nibbled on a piece of toast, and then I lay back and was soon asleep. Edward didn't stir.

I woke again at eight o'clock. Edward was standing by the bed. "How are you?" he said when I opened my eyes.

"Um, okay, I think," I said, yawning and stretching my arms. I was feeling a little nauseated, but not bad. "I was up earlier and had a snack, so I was able to get back to sleep, thanks to your mom's advice."

Edward smiled. "She's really enjoying this woman stuff, and, you know, it kinda freaks me out."

"Yeah?" I said, laughing. "You're the one who wanted me to get pregnant, and then it freaks you out? Edward!"

"I know, I know," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this complicated. I thought you just got knocked up and waited nine months and had a baby. I don't know anything."

I giggled a little. "Pregnancy is a complicated process. My body has to undergo this whole metamorphesis. I didn't know how complicated it was myself. We need to read those books."

"You aren't kidding," Edward said. "Can you get the list off your phone and get at least one of them today? Ask mum if you can't find a book store."

"Okay," I said as I sat up. "Ugh. I feel bloated and slightly nauseated and every inch of me aches. I just want to sleep."

"Are you too sick to go shopping with mum?" he asked. "I can stay home with you."

"No, I'm fine," I said, standing up. "If I lie here in bed all day and feel sorry for myself, I'll only feel worse. I'm going to save that for when we get home. Then I'm going to stay in bed for a week and have you wait on me."

"I will," Edward said. "I will. I'm so sorry that you're sick and uncomfortable. It's all my fault."

I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm just kidding," I said, kissing his sweet lips. "Having your baby is worth every minute of being uncomfortable. He or she is going to be the luckiest child in the world."

"Yeah? You're not mad at me?" Edward asked. He seemed rather insecure.

"No, I'm not mad," I said softly, kissing his cheek. "But I'm going to probably be real whiney for the next eight months, but I will happily endure anything and everything to have your child...our child." I hugged him close, emotional again.

Edward hugged me back. "You're going to make me cry now," he said. "I'm turning into a pregnant woman, too."

I laughed as we hugged a little longer, and then I headed to the shower. "Tell your mom I'll be down in a twenty minutes."

"I'll tell her to have your tea ready," Edward said.

Twenty minutes later I walked into the dining room where Edward and his parents were eating breakfast.

"Hello," I said, smiling at them. "Good morning."

"How are you, Bella, dear?" Esme said as she sat a mug of hot, fragrant tea in front of me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not well, but better than before," I said as I sipped the tea. It was delicious. "The lemon water and toast really helped. I nibbled a bit at five, and then I was able to sleep. Now I'm feeling a little queasy, but I'll be all right after I eat."

Esme set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me, and I eagerly dug in. "You are spoiling me," I sighed with contentment.

"That's my job," Esme said, smiling. "I hope you don't mind, but I scheduled a little pampering for us this morning at the Viva Day Spa. Massage and pedicure, and then the spa lunch before we shop."

"That sounds heavenly," I said, closing my eyes. "Thank you, Esme."

"Hey, what am I going to do?" Edward said. He was feeling left out that I was spending the day with Esme.

"You can hang with me," Carlisle said. "We can go look for that car you keep saying you're going to buy me, and you and I can have a little talk."

Edward laughed a little. "So, dad, are we going to have the sex talk again? I think we did that quite a few years ago, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, we did," Carlisle said, smiling. "Now I think it's time for the how to be a good dad talk."

"Oh," Edward said, frowning a bit. "That's a good idea, dad. I need all the help I can get."

Edward followed me upstairs after breakfast as I went to get my purse and coat. "I wish I was spending the day with you," he said, pouting a little.

"Me, too," I said, kissing him. "But I'm really looking forward to that massage, and I can pick up a few of those books. Tonight, I'd like to spend some alone time with you. Let's go to bed early and read."

Edward's face lit up. "Okay," he said. "I'd like to spend time with you, too. I'll miss you today, but have fun with mum."

A few hours later, I was enjoying a healthy lunch with Esme after a gloriously relaxing massage and a pedicure. "The massage was wonderful," I said to her. "Thank you so much. This is exactly what I needed. I feel like a new person." I did feel relaxed.

"I'm so glad," Esme said, smiling. "I had such a good time with you in LA that I wanted to return the favor."

"This is the best I've felt in days, and it's so nice to talk about things with you. You're always so calm and reassuring. Edward is already nervous about this pregnancy. He hovers." I laughed a bit.

"He can be a bit high-strung," Esme said. "But he means well. Don't worry. He'll calm down."

"I hope so," I said. "We have long months ahead of us. Esme, I feel so unprepared for this pregnancy. I just let it happen without any thought how it would affect me." I was feeling overwhelmed again.

"Don't worry," Esme said, touching my hand. "First pregnancies are usually like that whether you plan them or not. You feel overwhelmed by everything that's happening and a little out of control. You'll be fine."

"I know, but I'm usually much more prepared. My ex-husband wanted me to get pregnant before he ran for office so he could get votes. He made me buy books, and he discussed personal things about my body and our relationship with my doctor without my permission. Maybe that's why I acted so nonchalant about it with Edward."

"You have lots of time to learn," Esme said. "I have no doubt you'll be a great mom, and Edward will be a great dad."

"Thanks," I said, a tear in my eye. "I needed that."

Esme hugged me, and then she stood up. "There's a great baby store that I'm dying to show you. I'm sure they have books on pregnancy, and we can look at all the adorable baby clothes and things that you're going to need. Are you interested?"

"Yes," I said, wiping my tears. "Let's go."

Thirty minutes later we were walking in the doors of Babyccino, a large store that was full of every baby item available in the world. It even smelled like babies.

"Oh, my," I said, as I looked around. I think my mouth was hanging open.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Esme said, grinning at me. "Let's look around."

I walked around the store in a daze as Esme and I admired pink baby tutus, little overalls, tiny plaid shirts and socks with ducks on them. Esme walked over to look at strollers, and I picked up a tiny newborn white onesie with little angels wings on it. "Daddy's Little Angel" it said on it. My heart skipped a beat.

"Are babies really this small?" I said to Esme when I held it up for her to admire.

"Oh, yes," she said smiling. "Unbelievable, isn't it? But they don't stay small for long."

"I want to buy this," I said, holding it to my chest. "It makes it seem more real somehow."

Esme smiled. "It's cute. Buy it!"

"It'll really freak Edward out," I said, laughing.

"Yes, I believe it will," Esme said, and she laughed, too. "Come on, let's go find you some books."

I picked up two books, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ for me, and _Dude, You're Going to Be A Dad_, for Edward, and I paid for them and my sweet little onesie. Esme picked up their catalogs on baby furniture and educational toys.

"I'm going to buy things for you," she said. "So get ready. And don't tell me no."

"Okay," I said, laughing.

After a trip to the market for herbal tea and other healthy food, we finally arrived home at five o'clock. Edward and his dad were watching television.

"You were gone all day," Edward said to me when I plopped down on the couch beside him with my bag.

"Yes, we had a lot to do," I said as I kissed him. "I bought a couple of books." I pulled them out and gave him his dad book.

"This looks good," he said, paging through it. "Thanks. I'll start reading it tonight. I got a lot of advice from dad today." He gave his dad a weird look.

"You're welcome, Edward," Carlisle said, an amused look on his face. I wondered what that was about.

Then I pulled out the little onesie with the angel wings. "And this," I said softly. I don't know what it was about this particular piece of clothing, but it made my heart skip a beat, and I felt like I had to hold it close to me.

"What is that?" Edward asked. He looked confused.

I held it up. "It's a baby onesie," I said. "It's what babies wear underneath their clothes to keep them warm. Isn't it just the cutest thing?"

Edward touched it with his long fingers, his eyes full of wonder. "Are babies really this small?"

"I asked the same thing," I said. "Your mom assured me that they are."

"It's hard to believe," he said softly, still touching it. "I always think of babies as sitting up and eating Cheerios. I forget they start out so small. I'd better start reading that book."

After dinner, Edward and I headed upstairs. "We have lots of homework," Edward said to his parents as we excused ourselves and told them good night.

We changed into pajamas and snuggled in bed with our books while soft music played in the background.

"I missed you today," Edward said in my ear as he nuzzled me.

"I missed you, too," I said. "Let's spend tomorrow together. We can do whatever you want."

Edward smiled. "Okay. I want to go baby shopping with you," he said quietly. "I'm jealous that you went with mum and not me."

I smiled to myself and then turned to kiss him. "That's so sweet. Of course I want to go with you. What about the paparazzi?"

"They don't bother me here like they do in the states," Edward said. "That's why it's nice to come home. I feel like I can breathe. I'm not going to worry about them."

"Okay," I said. "You and I will baby shop. Your mom and I went to the coolest store today, but I'm sure there are many others. We can look at everything and plan what we need to buy."

"Okay," Edward said, kissing the top of my head. "That little onesie you bought is so cute. It says 'daddy' on it. I like that."

"I like it, too, daddy" I said, smiling and snuggling into this arms.

_Ahhh. These two are clueless at the moment, but they will figure it out. Next up: the New Year and the trip home to LA._

_Still looking for cool baby names. I've received quite an assortment. Reviews are always welcome. :)_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story._

_Ah, the last days in London and a New Year's Eve celebration._

**BPOV**

Edward and I had a blast baby shopping. We looked at cribs, strollers, high chairs, changing tables, baby monitors, clothing, toys, books - everything! Edward was, of course, ready to buy it all. I assured him that his mom had already picked up the catalogs and was determined to buy it before he did. I could only imagine the competition. Edward bought a tiny pair of Burberry baby shoes. There was something about them that he couldn't resist - like me with my little angel onesie.

When we finally stopped for a late lunch at a local pub, I was exhausted and famished, but giddy about the baby. It was becoming real now.

"This is fun," Edward said. "I can't wait to go home and decorate the nursery."

"Me, too," I said, excitedly. "Looking at all this baby stuff helps me forget how nauseated and tired I am. You're a good distraction for me."

"That's my job," Edward said as he took a big sip of beer. "Daddy and distractor."

I laughed. He was so cute.

Edward's phone rang. It was Chris, reminding us about New Year's Eve. His band was playing at Chesterfield's Pub, and he wanted us to be there to ring in the new year with him and Camille.

"We'll be there," Edward said. "Wouldn't miss it. By the way, I have some news. Bella and I are having a baby!"

I could hear shouting on the other end of the line, and Edward was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, me, a dad, I know, scary," he said. "You need to help me. I'm so clueless. We've been out shopping for baby stuff. Yeah, it's cool."

Edward was still smiling when he hung up the phone. "Chris is excited for us. He's the last person I thought would have a baby, but he's so happy with Camille, and he is crazy in love with Ruby. It's changed him for the better. I hope that happens to me."

I reached over and kissed Edward. "I can't imagine you being any better," I said, teasing him.

"I may get worse," Edward said, laughing. "I told you I'm going to lose my mind if we have a girl."

"No, you won't," I said. "Do you want to know the sex of our baby? We can find out from an ultrasound, or we can wait and be surprised."

"I want to know," Edward said. "Don't you?"

"I want to think about it," I said. "It's good in some respects, because you can buy all the right clothing and decor, but there is something to be said about being surprised."

As we left the pub after lunch, a paparazzi suddenly jumped out and took our photo. I was sure I had a surprised and not-so-attractive look on my face as Edward grabbed my hand and led me rapidly down the street.

"Bring the girlfriend home to meet mum and dad, Edward?" the photographer yelled after us. "Do they approve? Is a wedding in the works?"

"Damn paparazzi," Edward said as we got into his dad's Volkswagon and drove away.

"Do you think they saw us at the baby store?" I was a little worried about the pregnancy news getting out before we got home and told people.

"No. Otherwise he'd be yelling about you being pregnant. Shit! Now that they know we're here, they'll be looking for us. They know where my parents live, too."

"We'll have to be a little more careful," I said. "No more trips to the baby stores. Boo."

When we got back home, I suddenly felt very tired and nauseated. My lunch from the pub did not agree with me, and I vomited several times. Edward was his overprotective self, wringing his hands and pacing the floor when I came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Are you okay? What do you need? Should I call mum?"

"Edward, I'm fine," I said. "I guess the baby did not care for what I ate for lunch. I just need to rest for a while. I'm very tired." I yawned.

Edward climbed into the bed next to me, and pulled me close. "Oh, baby, I am so sorry I did this to you."

I laughed a bit. "Stop it, Edward. Don't be sorry about the baby. It's what we both wanted. I'm fine. My body is just adjusting. It'll pass." I yawned again and then promptly fell asleep in Edward's arms.

When I woke later it was early evening, and I was alone in the bedroom. I could hear voices downstairs, so I got up. Edward and Esme were in the kitchen talking as she cooked dinner.

"Feeling better, Bella?" Esme said as I walked into the kitchen, a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, a little," I said. "I was so tired. Could I have some tea, please?"

"Of course," she said. "Edward? Can you make Bella some tea? The new herbal tea I bought is in the cupboard."

Edward got up to make the tea, and I noticed he'd left the little Burberry baby shoes on the table where he's been sitting. He had obviously been showing them to his mom. I reached over and touched them. They were so tiny and cute.

"Showing your mom your baby shoes?" I teased him as I held them up.

"Yeah," he said shyly. "I don't know what it is about them, but they make me smile. They're my new good luck charm."

Esme chuckled a bit. "You two are so cute! Bella with her angel baby onesie and you with your little fashionista baby shoes. Maybe I need a baby good luck charm, too."

"You'll pick out some little pink thing," Edward said, smiling at his mom as he handed me my mug of tea. "Mum, what do you think about finding out the sex of the baby, beforehand, I mean. I want to do it, but Bella is not sure. What would you do?"

"I don't know," Esme said. "When I was pregnant with you, Edward, we couldn't do that. It was fun to speculate on whether you were a girl or a boy and to decide on names. If you had been a girl you would have been named Charlotte."

Edward turned up his nose. "I don't care for that name. I'm so glad I'm me."

Esme laughed. "I think your father secretly wanted a boy, although he never said that out loud. He's the one who named you Edward. He wanted a proper English name."

Just then Carlisle walked in the front door. "Edward, your friends are out front," he said. "Waiting for you with their cameras."

Edward sighed. "I know. They were waiting for us when we left the pub. I was hoping we wouldn't be bothered during this trip, but they're very interested in Bella, so they've decided to hang around. Sorry about that."

Carlisle chuckled. "No problem. They're not interested in me, although I was asked for my autograph. I was quite flattered to tell the truth."

"I hope they go away," Edward said. "I want us to enjoy our last few days here in London."

After dinner, Edward and I went upstairs to spend a quiet evening in his room. I was still not feeling very well, so we watched television and read our books in bed.

"You can go have a drink with your friends without me, you know," I said to Edward. "I don't want to keep you from seeing them while you're home."

"No way," Edward said, pulling me tighter to him. "We're a team. I can't have fun without you. Besides, they all want to meet you. They already know me. I'm not that exciting."

"But you always go out and see friends when you're home, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's because I was alone. I couldn't care less about going out now. I'd rather be with you." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "We'll see them on New Year's Eve at the pub. They'll all be there."

For the next few days Edward and I laid low and didn't go out much. Edward sneaked out with his dad once or twice, but I stayed in with Esme, reading, watching television, and talking. We looked online at baby furniture, and talked about babies. The paparazzi thought we'd left town and went away, much to our relief.

Finally, it was New Year's Eve, and I was determined to go out and celebrate with Edward and his friends. It was rather chilly, so I wore leggings and boots with my short skirt and top, and accented it with a funky jacket. I wore my hair down and curled. It was the best I'd looked in weeks. I felt like I'd spent the entire Christmas holiday in flannel pajamas and sweats.

Edward wore his tight black jeans, his black motorcycle boots, and a black shirt topped by a black leather jacket. His face was scruffy, and his hair was gelled a bit to look messy. He looked hot! I hoped there wouldn't be any paparazzi around, but I was resigned to the fact that if there were any, we would both look good.

Esme and Carlisle were going to a house party with their friends, so we had a quiet dinner at home before we left. Esme had planned a brunch for friends and relatives for New Year's Day because Edward and I would be leaving the next day. Our time had flown by so fast.

Edward drove his dad's Volkswagen to the pub, and we parked down the street and sneaked in the back door. Chris and Camille were hanging out with the band in the backstage dressing room which was little more than a closet next to the bathroom. They were all casually dressed in jeans, T-shirts and boots, drinking beer and joking around. Edward introduced me to everyone, and they were very friendly.

The band was getting ready to play, so Camille, Edward and I went to our reserved table in the pub. Edward went to the bar to get drinks, and he was instantly surrounded by people. There were numerous women who threw their arms around his neck and kissed and hugged him. He seemed to be enjoying it all, talking and laughing. I wondered if he'd ever make it back to our table.

"How do you stand it?" Camille asked me as we watched Edward get mobbed. "I get jealous when women in the bar come on to Chris. Edward is like a million times more famous. This must happen wherever he goes."

I laughed a bit. "Oh, I get very jealous, especially of the women. But Edward is pretty good about it. He knows fans are important, and he knows when to cut them off. He's actually quite good at it."

As I said this, Edward extricated himself from the bosomy blonde hanging on his arm and walked back to the table with our drinks - beer for him and Camille and a soft drink for me.

"Sorry, love," he said as he sat down. "Saw some old friends."

"Uh huh," I said, shaking my head. "Who's the blonde with the big boobs?"

"That's Nabbie," he said.

"Nabbie?"

"Abigail is her real name, I think," he said, laughing. "I've known her since we were six. She's a nice girl. And she can sing. She might get up and sing with the band tonight. At least that's what she's hoping."

"Ever have a thing with her?" I asked.

"Thing?"

"You know. Did you ever shag her? I think that's what you English people say," I said, giving him my stink eye. It was fun to tease him. Camille started laughing.

Edward looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh, well, we hung out together a few years ago when I wasn't working, but, I don't think we ever did that. I was drinking a lot then, so I don't remember everything, but she was never my type."

"You don't remember?" I said, giving him a little grief. He looked guilty.

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure it never happened," Edward said, and as he was talking Nabbie came over to our table and stood behind Edward's chair, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"What don't you remember, Eddie?" she said, leaning on him.

"Uh, nothing, nothing," Edward said, giving me an imploring look to shut up. But I had to continue. This was so fun.

"I was asking him if you and he ever did it," I said, taking a sip of my soda. I wanted to see how she'd react.

"Oh, yeah, we shagged," she said, winking at me as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. His face was getting red. "I'm surprised he doesn't remember. It was very memorable for me. He's quite the man between the sheets, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, he's good," I said, nodding my head.

"I'm positive that never happened," Edward said again, and he tried to extricate himself from Nabbie's arms. She just held him tighter and laughed.

"Oh, Eddie," she said. "You are still the sweet guy you always were. I love you to death, but, unfortunately for me, we never had sex." She smiled at me. "Not that I didn't try, mind you. Even when he was dead drunk, he turned me down." She sat down next to Edward, smiling at him.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella," she said, reaching her hand across the table. "You're a lucky woman. Eddie is quite a catch."

"Yes, I know," I said, still laughing. "And I'm an evil jealous bitch, so don't try to get him to shag you anymore, okay?"

"Got it," she said.

Just then, Chris called Nabbie up to the stage to sing with the band. She jumped up and walked to the stage, positioning herself behind the mike. The band started playing a catchy upbeat rhythm, and Nabbie started to sing. Wow! Could she sing!

I looked at Edward, and I think my mouth was hanging open. "She's good, isn't she?" Edward said, smiling, his arm snaking around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"Amazing," I said, settling in next to him. I could listen to Nabbie all night.

The evening flew by and was so enjoyable I totally forgot about my uncomfortable physical state. Edward and I danced a few times, and he brought me with him to the bar so I could meet more friends and the bartender. The crowd was very respectful of Edward and didn't bother us at all. It was like being out with a college crowd back in Wisconsin.

I was surprised to discover it was a few minutes before midnight, and we were pouring champagne. Chris and the band counted down to midnight and then after my one sip of champagne, Edward pulled me into his arms and gave me a lengthy, searing, heartfelt kiss, and I gave it back with everything I had. We were both breathless when we finally pulled apart.

Edward put his forehead to mine. "I'm so glad I found you," he said. "You've changed my life. You've given me-everything." He was very emotional.

"You're changed me, too," I said. "You are my life now."

We kissed again, and then we went around the table, hugging our friends, including Nabbie, who seemed to have found a good-looking young man to hang onto. We stayed until close to one 0'clock, when I started to drag, my eyes struggling to stay open.

"Bella needs to get home," Edward said to Chris and Camille. "She needs her rest."

Camille smiled. "So protective. Edward! I didn't know you had it in you."

He turned around as we got up to leave. "Oh, Chris, by the way, mum is having a brunch tomorrow afternoon. The two of you must come by and bring Ruby. My mum wants to practice her grandmum skills."

"Yeah, we'll be there," Chris said, his arm around Camille. "Thanks for coming tonight. It was fun. Just like old times." He smiled.

"Yeah, just like old times," Edward said, his arm around me as we walked out the door into a group of paparazzi cameras. The flashes were going off like strobe lights as we struggled to see the way to our car. We didn't answer their questions, but Edward did stop and we posed for a brief moment before we got in the car and drove off. I couldn't see straight for about five minutes, but other than that, I didn't even think about. I guess I was getting used to this stuff.

The house was quiet when we got back to Edward's home, his parents already in bed. Edward found me a snack in the kitchen before we went upstairs, and he put on some soothing music. I changed into the sexy red lingerie I had bought for the holidays, determined to stay awake long enough to make love to my future husband.

"You look beautiful," Edward said when I came out of the bathroom.

"All for you," I said. "I thought you might like to see me in something other than flannel pajamas and sweats before I get as big as a whale."

"I think I'll quite like seeing you as big as a whale," Edward said, smirking. "Come here, love."

I got into bed, and Edward pulled me into his arms. His kiss was tender and sweet, and then worked up to passionate and demanding as we rolled around the bed. His tongue played with mine as his knee parted my legs. He reached up and pulled down the top of my nightgown and his mouth hungrily sought out my breast. I moaned loudly before I remembered we were not in California but at Edward's parents' home.

He stopped for a moment, and then he covered my mouth with his, giggling a little. "Shh, love," he whispered. "I think you woke up my mum."

"Oh, shit," I whispered back, giggling myself. "I was afraid of that, but it feels so good. You feel so good. I don't really care if your mother heard."

"I guess I don't care either," Edward whispered, and then he went back to worshipping my breasts with his talented lips, his hand moving down to caress me, his long fingers slipping inside.

After more intense kissing, sucking and playful biting, I rolled him over so I was on top, much to his delight. "I think I need to be in charge for a bit," I said as I lowered myself slowly onto his erection. He moaned softly and closed his eyes, and his hands reached up and firmly took hold of my behind. Then he flexed his hips so he went deeper inside me, and I moaned loudly again.

"Shit, baby," Edward said. "Let's do that again," and he flexed his hips up again, and I moaned as I rocked back and forth on top of him. We soon had a rhythm going, and then, suddenly, Edward flipped me over and picked up the pace, holding my knee up and thrusting into me until I moaned my release. He went a bit longer, and then he came, too.

Finally, satisfied and with our arms around one another, we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, a little nauseated, but not too bad. I woke up Edward and we went downstairs in pajamas for a light breakfast of tea and toast with Esme and Carlisle.

"How was your evening?" Carlisle asked.

"Great," I said. "The pub was fun, the band was good, and, oh, I met Nabbie."

"Nabbie?" Esme's head perked up. "How is that crazy girl? Is she still singing? Such a beautiful voice."

"She sang with the band," I said. "She was awesome. She also tried to flirt with Edward, and I had to put a stop to that."

"She's been after Edward since she was six," Esme said, laughing. "She used to try to kiss him at school. I think he hit her once, and I had to go to school and pick him up."

"That's true," Edward said. "She was bigger than me, and she bloodied my nose."

"You didn't tell me that last night," I said, teasing him.

"I didn't want to remind her," Edward said. "I'm still scared of her."

"Well, it looked like she found a man by the end of the night," I said. "She was all over him at midnight."

"Poor guy," Edward said quietly, and Esme and I exchanged smiles.

After breakfast, I hurried to take a shower so I could help Esme with preparations for brunch. She was having it catered, but needed assistance with the beverages and dishes.

There was a whole new group of people for me to meet at the brunch, most of them family friends, a few cousins, and an elderly aunt named Julia, who insisted I sit by her for a half hour and listen to her stories of Edward as a child.

Chris, Camille and Ruby arrived, and Ruby ran right to Edward, wanting him to pick her up. She was dressed in a cute red dress with red and white striped leggings and black boots that she loved to scuff on the floor to hear the sound. He carried her around like a prize, showing her off until he deposited her on his mom's lap and came back to where I was sitting with Chris and Camille.

"Your daughter wears me out," he said, wiping his brow.

"Yes, she does that," Chris said. "Better get in shape, my friend."

"No kidding," Edward said. "For such a tiny thing, she's quite the workout. But she's so darn cute."

"Thinking of having a girl, Edward?" Camille said. "Are you going to find out the sex of your baby ahead of time?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "I want to, but Bella hasn't decided. What about you guys?"

"We found out," Camille said. "We couldn't wait that long, and I wanted to buy the appropriate stuff. Not that it matters right away. Newborns just wear diapers and sleepers most of the time. You can buy the boy/girl things later."

"We'll have to talk about it more before we decide," Edward said. "This is all new. I have so much to learn."

"Yeah, you do," Chris said, smirking. "But it's all good, Edward. You'll be a great dad."

"Thanks, man," Edward said, smiling. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

People hung around until early evening, and then Edward and I helped clean up before we went upstairs to pack for the long trip home. We were leaving the next afternoon.

"I can't believe it's already time to leave," I said. "I feel like we just got here."

"Yeah, but I really want to get back home. We have a lot to do. I can't wait to tell Roxanne and Bryce about the baby," Edward said.

I didn't sleep well that night anticipating the long plane trip home. We were all quiet at breakfast the next morning, realizing the holidays were over and it was time to get back to our respective lives many thousand miles away. Carlisle drove Esme's BMW to the airport, and both Esme and I started shedding tears before we were halfway there, making Edward upset.

"Mum, dad," he said all of a sudden. "I'm buying you a home in LA, and you can't say no. You can keep your home here in London, and the one in LA will be your vacation home. Come and stay as long as you want, whenever you want. That way you'll be close to us and the baby."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"That sounds fine, doesn't it Esme?" Carlisle said softly. He obviously approved.

"Yes," Esme said. "It's hard to be so far away. I think I'd like that, Edward. Thank you."

"Well, all right," Edward said. "It's about time you let me buy you a house. God knows I can afford it, and I like having you close by. I want our baby to know her grandparents."

"Oh, Edward," Esme said, and she started crying anew.

"I'm calling the realtor when I get home," Edward said. "You will have a second home in LA before this baby arrives. So, mum, you can start quit crying and start planning."

By the time we got to the airport, Esme and I had quit crying, but we were emotional as we said good-bye.

"I may be calling you with questions," I said to Esme as I hugged her close. "I'm going to miss our little talks."

"Me, too, sweetheart," she said. "Keep me informed on how you're doing. I'll be thinking about you."

"Okay," I said, tears in my eyes.

Edward hugged his mom for a very long time. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Then Carlisle hugged both of us and slapped Edward on the back a few times before they got in the car and drove off.

We put our luggage on a cart and walked into the airport for the long trip to LA. I couldn't wait to get back to my own bed, the pool and the sunshine. It was home.

_So it looks like Esme and Carlisle will be spending more time in LA. Much more to come. Any and all reviews are appreciated._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This story is mine. _

_Back to reality..._

**BPOV**

The long plane ride home from London to LA was miserable. I wanted to sleep, but my stomach was so upset I spent hours clutching the air sickness bag and even vomited a few times. Edward tried to distract me with movies and conversation, but that didn't work. Every part of my body ached, and my stomach was doing somersaults. All I wanted was to be home in my own bed. I closed my eyes and tried to think good thoughts to get me through the long hours on the plane.

"You are going to the doctor when we get home," Edward said, wringing his hands. He was very nervous and upset. "You shouldn't be this sick. It's not good."

"Okay," I said. At that point I would say or do anything for relief. When we finally touched down in LA, it felt good to move, and that immediately made me feel a little better. Edward called a town car to pick us up, and when we had our luggage and walked outside to the car, I breathed in the warm air and sunshine.

I rolled down the window of the car as we sped along the freeway, letting my hair fly in the breeze. I was already feeling better. The driver complained, but Edward explained that I was feeling ill and this would keep me from throwing up in his car, so he shut up. By the time he pulled into our driveway, I was feeling much better.

"It's good to be home," I said to Edward as we dragged our luggage into the bedroom. "I want to go outside and sit in the cabana and drink a Diet Coke. I really want a glass of wine, but I'll settle for Diet Coke."

"Are you sure you're feeling better, or do I need to take you to the hospital? You were a real mess on the plane."

"Sorry, but I really did feel horrible. I'm much better. The fresh air and the sunshine perked me up."

"Okay," Edward said, looking relieved. "Thank god. I was so scared. I really am going to lose my mind with this baby."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Calm down. I'm fine. Let's go sit on our patio in the sunshine and enjoy being home. We can unpack later."

Edward brought out all the cushions and pillows and poured me a big Diet Coke on ice and one for himself. We laughed and talked and just enjoyed being back.

Bryce called to see if we were home. Edward told him about the engagement and the baby. He was a bit shocked and immediately wanted us to meet with him and Roxanne to discuss media strategy. _Ugh._ Here we go again, but I knew we'd have to deal with it at some point.

"Can we wait a few days?" I asked Edward. "I don't want to deal with it yet, and it's not like anyone knows except family. I want us to make some plans first."

"Absolutely," Edward said. "I want you to go see a good doctor, and most of all, I want you to rest and feel better."

"Thanks, babe," I said. "I feel better just being home."

"I am going to spoil you to death," Edward said. "You will want for nothing."

I laughed and caressed his cheek. "You already spoil me. I'm not sure what else I could want."

"I'm serious," Edward said. "I'm going to take care of you."

"Okay," I said, patting his hand. He was so cute.

We spent the next few hours relaxing, and then Edward cooked dinner. We didn't have much in the refrigerator, but he made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup out of a can, and it was delicious. Afterwards, we laid on the couch in the cabana and watched movies, Edward's arms securely around me, and a big, warm hand spread protectively over my belly.

The next morning I woke up early and felt pretty good. I threw on a hoodie and flip flops, made myself a cup of tea, grabbed a few crackers and went outside on the patio. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was just coming up and reflecting in our pool. It reminded me of my first day in California, and I smiled. So much had happened since then.

I started making a list of items we needed to discuss so when Edward woke up we could talk. I was on my second cup of tea when he joined me on the patio in his sleep pants, T-shirt and bare feet.

"Good morning, love," he said, yawning and stretching. "Wow! It's great to be home, isn't it? Standing here in bare feet in the sunshine. I'm going to make you breakfast. What would you like?"

"Scrambled eggs and toast would be wonderful," I said. "And more tea."

"You got it," Edward said, taking my cup. "The spoiling starts today."

"I've started making a list of things we need to discuss," I said. "Let's talk over breakfast."

"Sure," he said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Where's the list?" Edward said after we finished breakfast.

"Here," I said, handing it to him. "Top of the list, I don't want to announce my pregnancy until I've seen a doctor. Roxanne usually knows the best, so I'd like her help. I have no idea who to call."

"I'll call her today," Edward said. "I'm hoping we can hold off on the baby announcement for a while, too. Who else needs to know?"

"My mom," I said. "I'll call her tonight. I have no idea how she's going to react."

"I'd like to talk to her," Edward said. "Introduce myself, you know, like I did with you dad. Convince her I'm a good guy."

"She'll love that," I said, laughing. "I think she'll be okay with it. The baby, I mean. I just hope she can keep it under wraps for a while. She talks a lot."

"We do need to talk to Bryce and Roxanne in a few days about the media, and I need to plan my work schedule. I have those award shows in the next few months, the fragrance launch in April, and then the promotion and premieres for the movie. When do you think we're having this baby? Do you have any idea?"

"Well, from what I've read and what I know, I'd say sometime in August. Probably late August," I said. "A doctor will help us confirm that."

"Hmm," Edward said. "That's cutting it close. Ian was planning for the film promo to start in late June, early July, with the movie coming out mid-July."

"I won't be able to travel then," I said. "You'll have to go to the premieres without me."

"What? No way! I'm not leaving you home to have the baby without me."

We looked at one another. Edward seemed a little frustrated.

"Sorry. I guess I messed it up," I said, and a tear slid down my face. I really hadn't even thought about any of this.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice raised a little. "Do you think I care about that fucking movie? I care about you and our baby. If it works out for me to do a few premieres, I will. If not, then fuck it. I'll be here with you."

He reached over and kissed my cheek. "Please stop crying, love. You're freaking me out." He shook his head. "My dad warned me it would be like this."

I wiped my tears and sniffed. "I have my own commitments, too. I'll need to talk to James about our next copywriting project. I still want to do it, but I'll need to fit it around those events."

"You don't need to work," Edward said firmly. "It might be good if you just stayed at home and took care of yourself."

"Edward, I'm not ill," I said defiantly. "I'm pregnant. I made a commitment to James, and I really want to work for a bit, especially now in the early part of my pregnancy. It'll keep my brain occupied. I can work from home if I need to."

Edward put up his hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay."

Just then Edward's phone rang and broke the tension. It was Roxanne. I went to the kitchen to get more tea so Edward could have a little privacy.

They were still talking when I went back to the patio ten minutes later.

"Bella," Edward said. "Is Thursday okay to meet with Roxanne and Bryce? I told her we needed a few days at home to recover from our long flight."

"Thursday is fine," I said, sipping my tea. "Did you ask her about a doctor?"

"Roxanne," Edward said. "Bella needs a doctor. I want the best. Who and where? Can you get us an appointment?"

He listened for a moment, and then handed me the phone.

"Hi, Roxanne," I said into the phone.

"Bella," Roxanne said. "I hear congratulations are in order. I was very surprised when Edward told me the news, but I'm very happy for you two. You'll be great parents."

I laughed a little. "I don't know about that. We're totally clueless, both of us. And we're struggling with how this fits in with everything else that's going on."

"Don't you worry about that," Roxanne said. "That's why Bryce and I are here. We'll take care of the scheduling and the media and everything else. You just worry about that baby and Edward, because I have a feeling he's acting like a baby right now. Am I right?"

I laughed out loud, and Edward gave me a funny look. "You've got that right," I said. "Mister overprotective. Always hovering and freaking out. But I'm not so fun to live with either. I cry at the drop of a hat, barf all the time, and sleep 14 hours a day. Yeah, it's fun."

It was Roxanne's turn to laugh. "Ah, Bella. You're so good for Edward. You give him something to worry about besides himself, and that's good."

"So, who's the hotshot OB doctor you're recommending for this super baby of ours?"

"Do you prefer a male or female doctor?"

"Female."

"Okay, Doctor Elise Henderson has a private practice in Beverly Hills. She's board-certified, has delivered quite a number of celebrity babies and is very confidential. I'll have to pull a few strings to get you in, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, as always, Roxanne. I appreciate everything you do for us," I said. "Confidentiality is key. I'm nervous enough without this being the front cover of the tabloids."

"Oh, it will be, sweetie. Believe me. It'll be big news, so prepare yourself. You won't be able to keep it secret for long."

"I was afraid you'd say that," I said. "Okay, well, it is what it is. Let me know if you can get me an appointment, and I'll see you Thursday."

"So what else can we argue about?" Edward said, teasing me when I hung up.

I smirked back at him. "You seem to be enjoying this. Okay, next on the list. Your mother is determined to buy everything for the nursery. I love your mother to death, but we need to keep her under control. Distract her. You need to buy your parents that house you promised so she can focus on that. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I want us to do our baby's room. We've already started,"

"Yeah, I know how she is, believe me. She's a challenge once she gets going."

I smiled. "You haven't met my mother yet. Talk about a challenge. Your mom is a piece of cake." We both chuckled.

"I'm going to call the realtor I used to buy this house. She was very helpful. I want mum and dad's house to be close by, but not next door, if you know what I mean."

I nodded.

"So? The baby's room?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"We've already set the color scheme, but we need baby furniture," I said. "We planned it to be a nursery, so let's go online and pick out what we want and order it."

"Don't we want to wait and see it we've having a boy or a girl? Or are you still in the mood to be surprised?"

"I don't know yet. I want to talk to the doctor first. Furniture is generic. We can worry about boy or girl bedding, toys and the other things later."

"Okay, at least we agree on that," Edward said, trying to be serious although he was having a hard time keeping a serious face. "What else?"

"Well, looking at our schedule, I don't see when we'd have time for a wedding, even a small one," I said.

"Does that bother you?" Edward asked, looking concerned. "Not being married? If it does, let's get married tonight! I'm serious."

"No, no, that's crazy. It does bother me a little, because I know the media will make it an issue. They'll say we're not in a serious relationship and this baby is just an excuse to get married. I hate that. I don't want to get married just for the media. I want our wedding to be very special and not overshadowed by all this other stuff."

"Me, too, baby," Edward said. "Let's do one thing at a time and do it right. The baby comes first. Who cares what those assholes say in the tabloids. It's all lies anyway. The only two who matter are you and me. Let's start planning a wedding, but we don't have to set a date until we know the time and place are right for us."

I was crying again. "Okay. I liked your idea about a small place close to home. We can start with that. Maybe on the beach or in the mountains." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I just want it to be perfect."

"I do, too, love. Come here," Edward said, reaching out his hand to me and pulling me on his lap. "I know you can't help it, but you've got to stop crying, okay? I'm going to have a heart attack otherwise."

"Okay," I said, wiping my tears. "I'll try."

Edward hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. "Are we done with the list for a while? I don't think I can take much more and neither can you."

I laughed which caused me to hiccup, and that caused Edward to laugh. "Tell you what," Edward said. "We need to go buy some healthy food for you and my baby. Let me put on my Matt glasses and a cap, and let's see if we can survive the supermarket. I don't think the paps know we're home."

Grocery shopping was uneventful. A few people looked at Edward a bit longer than they should have, but no one seemed to recognize him or care if they did. It was a relief. After a great dinner, I decided to bite the bullet and call my mom.

"How was the cruise?" I asked her when she answered the phone.

"Oh, same as always," she said. "Lot of sun and fun and too much to eat and drink. I'm glad to be home. How was London? I expected to see photos of the two of you on the town, and I only saw one. I think it was from New Year's Eve. You looked good."

"We had a very low-key holiday," I said. "We planned it that way. Believe it or not, mom, having people follow you around and take your photo all the time is not fun. It's very annoying and an invasion of privacy."

"Oh, I guess it is," she said. "How are Edward's parents?"

"They're wonderful," I said. "We get along well. They were very hospitable, and I got to meet some of Edward's relatives."

"That's great," mom said. "Glad they were all so welcoming."

I cleared my throat. It was now or never. "Um, mom, I have some things to tell you about my relationship with Edward."

"I hope it's good news."

"Well, yeah, we think it is. We're engaged. Edward bought me a beautiful ring and asked me to marry him. And we're having a baby. I'm pregnant, mom."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Mom?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," mom said, a little breathless. "I guess I kind of expected the engagement, but I'm shocked about the baby. I thought you didn't want babies. At least that's what Jeff told me."

"What? Mom, let me make this very clear. I didn't want Jeff's babies. I WANT Edward's babies. We're excited."

"Oh, well, Bella, that's great. I'm just so surprised. Does your father know?"

"Yes, he's very supportive. He and Edward had a great talk, and he's planning to come to California to visit this spring. I'm extending the same invitation to you and Phil to come to California and see our home and meet my future husband."

"That sounds great, honey. We'd love to come, but it depends on Phil's schedule. Wow. I just realized I'm going to be a grandmother! I can't wait to tell the girls."

"Mom, mom, you can't tell anyone yet," I said quickly. "I don't want this to get out for a while. The media will pick it up, and it'll be headlines. Edward and I want to announce it on our own terms. Can you imagine what they'll say if it leaks out? Please, mom. I'll let you know when to tell people."

"Okay, okay," mom said, and she sighed deeply. "This is going to be hard to keep a secret, but I'll try. Can I talk to my future son-in-law?"

"Sure," I said, and I handed the phone to Edward.

Mister-personality-plus charmed the pants off my mother for the next ten minutes. I was sure she was peeing her pants when he winked at me and handed back the phone.

"You're a lucky girl, Bella," she said, sighing. "He is everything you said he was. Can I tell the girls that I talked to him?"

"Yes, you can do that," I said. "You can mention that we're engaged. I don't mind that leaking out right now. No baby mention though until I tell you. I'm going to see a doctor first, and we want to wait a little longer."

"My lips are sealed about the baby," mom said. "It was so nice to talk to you, honey. I'll talk to Phil and see when we can come and visit. If not before you have the baby, then after for sure. When are you having this baby, by the way?"

"Don't know exactly, but I'm guessing late summer. August."

"Okay. Talk to you soon, honey. Take care." Mom hung up. I was exhausted after talking to her.

"Thanks for charming my mom," I said to Edward as we laid in bed later that night. "Did I tell you what she said? She was surprised I was pregnant because Jeff told her I didn't want babies."

"Hmm. That's interesting. What did you say?"

"I told her it was true I didn't want to have Jeff's babies, but I certainly wanted to have yours."

"Good answer. Good answer," Edward said, pulling me close and kissing my neck. "How are you feeling tonight, love? Tired?"

"I'm feeling rather horny," I said, laughing. "I read that was one of the side effects of pregnancy. When I'm not nauseated, of course."

"Really?" Edward said as his arms tightened around me. "That's the best news I've heard in weeks. Does this happen often? This horniness?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I'm just starting to experience it right now. It could become a recurring symptom."

"Hmm, well, I say we take advantage of it," Edward said, pulling me closer and kissing my neck. "I'd like to make love to you before you throw up again."

I giggled a bit. Yeah, I was feeling better. "What are you waiting for."

Edward slid his big, warm hands under my T-shirt and caressed my breasts, then pushed the shirt up so he could use his mouth on me. "Ah, you taste so good, love," he said, in between kisses and licks. I groaned my approval.

A few minutes later, we were both naked, and Edward was on top, slowly pushing inside me. "You don't have to be that cautious," I whispered to him as I wriggled beneath him, trying to get him to move a little faster. "You're not going to hurt me or the baby."

"Are you sure?" Edward said breathlessly, still trying to move slowly.

"Yes, damn it," I said, grabbing ahold of his behind and giving it a shove inward. "When I said I was horny, I meant it, now give it to me. Hard, Edward. Don't hold back."

"Oh, thank god," Edward said, and he let out a big breath and pushed all the way inside and then he started to move. The next fifteen minutes were pure heaven as we made love like crazy people, up and down, in and out, reversing positions, in and off the bed. When we finally both found our release, we were breathless, sweaty and giggly.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Edward said and he pulled me close and kissed my sweaty head.

"Yeah, it's good," I said. "It's good."

_These two are experiencing it all, aren't they? How long will it remain a secret? Thanks for reading. I appreciate any and all reviews._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story. _

_Sorry for the delay. I usually like to update every week and time got away from me. I was distracted with an idea for a new story, and then I had to go out of town for a few days for work. I'm now back on track and focusing on this story. So Edward and Bella are off to see the doctor and then Bryce and Roxanne._

**BPOV**

Roxanne secured an appointment for me with Elise Henderson, MD, obstetrician to the stars. I was ecstatic. I'd heard that it was impossible to see her, but Roxanne, as always, had worked her magic. Our first meeting with Dr. Henderson was scheduled for Thursday morning followed by lunch with Roxanne and Bryce at The Palm restaurant.

When we got ready to leave the house, Edward refused to let me drive my Corvette. He said he was going to put it in storage until after I had the baby, and then I could only drive it when I was alone or with him. I was not happy.

"Bella," he said firmly. "This car is not safe for a baby, and you'll never get a car seat in the back seat because there is no back seat. I've been reading up on this. I'm going to buy you another car, maybe a minivan. In the meantime, you'll ride in the Toyota with me."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I said. "I agree a baby car seat won't fit in here, but, a minivan? Really? You can buy me another car that's safe, but definitely not a van. In the meantime, I'm keeping this Corvette, and I'm driving it until I'm too big to fit in it. Don't ever argue with a pregnant woman, Edward. Didn't your dad tell you that?"

"Uh, yeah, he did," Edward said, his face a little red. "But I'm getting you another car for the baby, and in the meantime, you'd better not speed in that Corvette. I'll be watching you!"

I sighed and shook my head. It was going to be a long seven months.

We arrived at Dr. Henderson's office in Beverly Hills twenty minutes early. She was located in a nondescript brick office building with a private entrance. We rode the elevator to the third floor, Edward holding my hand.

"Nervous?" he asked me. I could tell that he was.

"Yes, a little," I said. "But excited, too."

We entered through an unmarked door to a lovely waiting area with large windows, white leather couches, green plants and artwork that included large photos of smiling babies. A young woman in a white lab coat and glasses greeted us, told us to take a seat and went to get Edward some coffee and me a healthy juice-like drink. She had us fill out insurance paperwork and assured us the doctor would see us within ten minutes.

As we waited and chatted quietly, a young, very pregnant woman walked down the hallway toward us. She was absolutely so big with child that it looked like she was going to fall over. "Good-bye, Monique," she said to the receptionist in the white coat. "I think this is the last time I'll see you here. As you can tell, I'm ready to pop any day." She laughed and then smiled as she slowly waddled by us. "I'm having triplets," she said directly at Edward, obviously noting his shocked expression.

"Are you really going to get that big?" he whispered furiously to me after the woman had left. He looked afraid.

"I don't know," I said, and suddenly I was a little afraid, too. Would I really get that big? My god, I would never get back to normal!

Monique must have heard what Edward said and could see our alarm. "Don't worry," she said pleasantly. "Most people don't get that big."

"Oh, thank god," I said, and Edward breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Then it irritated me a little. "What if I do get that big, Edward?" I asked, looking at him. I was feeling a little feisty this morning.

He quickly recovered. "Um, well, I'll just love you all the more. I'm sure it's only temporary, right?" He gave me a guilty look.

I noticed Monique looked amused, so I stopped with my interrogation, although I was a little afraid. I certainly had gone blindly into this pregnancy without thinking about such things.

We were led into an exam room by a nurse in light blue scrubs who took all my vitals and asked many questions. Edward just sat there and looked nervous. The nurse said Dr. Henderson would be in shortly, and she left the room.

"Are you all right?" I asked Edward. He looked a little pale.

"Fine, fine," he said, although he didn't look fine. I think he was a little overwhelmed.

A few minutes later, Dr. Henderson breezed into the room wearing designer shoes and a beautifully tailored black suit covered with a pristine white lab coat. Classy! She was in her forties with short, expertly styled dark hair and glasses. She looked confident and kind at the same time. I immediately liked her.

"Mr. Cullen," she said enthusiastically shaking Edward's hand. "Miss Swan," she said, extending her hand to me. "Pleased to meet both of you." She sat down and booted up the computer.

"Let's see. First pregnancy. I think we're looking at a due date around August 29th. I deliver at three hospitals here in LA. I suggest you visit all of them. Monique will help you set up private tours so you can figure out what kind of birth experience you want. I don't do home births, so if that's what you want, you're in the wrong place."

"Oh, no, I definitely want to be in a hospital," I said.

"I'm sure you have many questions," she said, smiling at both of us. "We have a reading list and lots of pamphlets, and anytime you have questions our nurses are available to take your call."

"Thanks," I said, breathing a sign of relief. "I have a million questions, and I'm a little freaked out."

"All new moms-to-be are nervous," she said, smiling at me. "Especially with your first child. I'd like to examine you now, so I'll step out for a moment while you get undressed." She got up and walked out of the room.

I stood up to get undressed, and Edward stood up, too. "Do you want me to leave?" he whispered. He looked very nervous.

"No," I said, calmly. "It's fine. You want to experience this with me, don't you?"

He sat back down and ran his hand through his hair. "This is really uncomfortable, Bella."

I wrapped the lovely light blue robe around me and I walked over to where Edward was sitting, putting my hands on his face and looking into his scared eyes. "Edward, calm down. I know this is uncomfortable for you, but I need you here. This is all part of having a baby."

He looked at me and tried to smile. "Okay. I didn't tell you this before, but medical stuff really freaks me out. When you have this baby, I'll probably throw up and then pass out."

I laughed a little, and then I leaned down and kissed his sweet lips. "Edward, you are so sweet. You're going to be fine. We have a long time until we have this baby, and by that time you are going to know so much that you'll probably be able to deliver it yourself."

"I can guarantee that won't happen, but thanks for having faith in me," Edward said. He looked a little relieved. "I had no idea this baby stuff was so complicated and scary. My dad was right. I really need to call him tonight."

I laughed. "You'll be fine," I said. Seeing Edward so nervous actually made me feel stronger. I hopped up on the exam table.

Dr. Henderson returned and did the exam with Edward holding my hand so he didn't have to see anything that he didn't want to see. When she was done, Dr. Henderson took some time to talk to us about a big concern of Edward's-hospital security.

"Let me assure you that my patients are always very well taken care of and secure at all the hospitals where I deliver," she said. "The birthing suites are private with lots of space for you, Edward, to spend the night with Bella and your baby. We don't allow anyone on the unit except staff and people on your approved guest list. We have a private entrance at the hospital to avoid paparazzi, and we guarantee no leaked medical information or photographs. So do the birthing center tours and decide which hospital works for you."

Edward and I both nodded.

"Edward, you look a little scared," Dr. Henderson said. "I can't have any of my dads looking scared, so just ask me the questions that are freaking you out."

Edward cleared his throat. "I have questions about car seats," he said. "And are there some vehicles that are safer than others?"

I rolled my eyes and wanted to laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure there are," Dr. Henderson said. "But I think that's a good question for your pediatrician. I can recommend one, if you'd like. I believe there's a brochure about car seats in the packet that Monique will give you on your way out. I thought you were going to ask me about circumcision. That's usually what men ask."

"Circumcision?" Edward winced and then looked horrified. "We have to decide that?"

"Yes," Dr. Henderson said, a slight smile of amusement on her face. "If you have a boy we usually do that procedure in the first few days. They are many issues to consider. We have a brochure on that, too."

"Oh," Edward said, and he gulped. Dr. Henderson looked at me and winked. I really liked her!

"Okay," she said as she stood up. "I'll see you in a month at which time we'll do an ultrasound, so decide if you want to know the sex of your baby. In the meantime, do some reading, take some tours, and Edward?"

Edward looked up. His face was white and his eyes were big "Yes?"

"Relax! You're just going to have a baby! You'll be fine." She laughed, and then she turned and walked out.

I stood up and removed the robe to get dressed.

"I'm not sure I'm going to live through this," Edward said, shaking his head. "You should have warned me."

I giggled and went over to where Edward was sitting. I took his hand and placed it on my still relatively flat belly. "Hey. We're having a baby! You're going to be a dad, and I know you're going to be a great one. I love you so much." I reached down and kissed him.

He kissed me back and gave me a big hug. "Thanks, love, for reminding me what's important and having faith in me. Let's get out of here. I need some air."

I finished getting dressed, and on the way out Monique handed us a new patient gift box that included many brochures and booklets, a little baby hat, a baby book, and some samples of products for babies and pregnant moms. "My card is in the packet. Just call me when you're interested in hospitals, and I'll schedule the private tours for you."

"Thank you so much," I said, smiling at her.

"No problem," she said. "Here's a card with the date and time of your next appointment. We'll call you the day before so you can prepare for the ultrasound. See you in a month."

Edward breathed deeply when we got outside and walked to the Toyota. "Feeling okay?" I asked. I was a little concerned about him.

"I'm good," he said, and he did look a little calmer. "Let's go have lunch."

We arrived at The Palm and were escorted to a private dining room in the back where Roxanne and Bryce were waiting. They both hugged us and congratulated us on the engagement and the baby.

"How was Dr. Henderson?" Roxanne asked as we sat down. "Did you like her?"

"Yes, she was wonderful," I said. "I'm very impressed with her."

"She asked me about circumcision," Edward said, obviously still disturbed about the topic. "We don't do that much in England."

Bryce raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but Edward gave him a dirty look. "Don't even ask," he said, shaking his finger at Bryce. Bryce put up his hands in defeat, and Roxanne and I burst out laughing. Men!

"So, we need to talk about some things," Roxanne said. "When is the baby due?"

"August 29th," I said. I smiled just thinking about it.

"Okay. The award shows are in late February and mid-March in LA and New York, so we're good there. Stephen Austin wants to do the fragrance launch in April. The big launch is in LA, and he mentioned doing an event in another city at some major department store. We should be okay there, too."

"I'm mainly concerned about the movie promotion and premiere," Edward said. "Ian was thinking mid-June for the promo and mid-to-late July for the premiere, and I know he's planning a few in Europe and possibly Japan. Bella can't travel then, and I'm not leaving her alone. Can you talk to him and work something out?"

"Sure," Roxanne said, smiling. "Shouldn't be a problem. If you aren't able to go to the European premiere, then you aren't able to go. Bella and the baby are your priority here."

Edward smiled. "Good. We're on the same page."

"What about announcing the engagement and pregnancy?" Bryce said. "You know it'll be out once Bella starts to show a little. I'd rather we announced it our own way instead of confirming rumors."

Edward and I both nodded.

"I can work another exclusive deal," Bryce said. "Like we did with People magazine. We could go Life & Style or US. I'd recommend you first announce the engagement, and then mention the pregnancy. You're ready to do that, right? Everybody in the family knows so they won't be surprised?"

"Yeah, we're good," I said. "I called my mother the other night. We probably need to do this soon because she talks...a lot."

Bryce laughed. "Okay. I'll make some calls and schedule it for early next week. Just be aware that it will ignite a media frenzy for a while. The paparazzi will go into high gear, and Bella, you especially will be the object of their interest. Everywhere you go, everything you wear, whatever you're eating and drinking will be scrutinized. They'll speculate all kinds of things."

I nodded. "I know. I won't ever be comfortable with this, but I'll make the best of it. I can handle it." Edward put his arm around me and hugged me in support.

"Edward, this is good news for you," Bryce said. "This will raise your status in Hollywood, although there will be many women who are disappointed you're off the market."

"Pffftt!" he said. "I've been off the market since I met Bella. I'm ready to settle down. Maybe the paps will leave me alone. I'll be too boring for them."

"We don't want that to happen to your career," Bryce said. "I doubt they'll ever leave you alone."

"Yeah, it is what it is," Edward said. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Okay," Bryce said. "Go home and think about what you're going to say, and I'll work my magic with the press."

We spent the rest of our lunch talking about what we did over the holidays. Bryce and Ursula had been to Germany to visit her family, and Roxanne and Sean had gone to Mexico to the beach.

"So when are you getting married?" Roxanne asked. "Have you set a date?"

"No," Edward said. "We've got so much going on in the next few months. Right now we're thinking about the baby."

"We've talked about a small ceremony with just family and friends," I said. "We're looking for a romantic and private location not too far away. You know, on the beach, or in the woods or something. If you have any ideas, let us know."

"Hmm," Roxanne said. "I might know the perfect location, but I don't want to say anything yet. Give me a few weeks so I can make some phone calls. Okay?"

I smiled at her. "Great. Thanks. You always have such good connections."

"That I do," she said.

"So, Bella," Bryce said. "Any weird cravings yet? Have you sent Edward out in the middle of the night for pickles and ice cream?"

"No," I said, frowning. "That sounds gross. Now that you mention it, I have been thinking about Chicken McNuggets from McDonalds a lot in the last few days. That sounds so good to me. We might need to go through the drive-thru on the way home."

"Disgusting!" Edward said. "Do you know what's in those things? They're not healthy!"

Bryce and Roxanne burst out laughing.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" I said to them. "He wants to take away my car! My Corvette! It's going to be a very long seven months."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Edward said. "And healthy."

"Thanks, Roxanne and Bryce, for everything. You always take such good care of us," I said.

"That's our job," Bryce said. "We're happy to do it."

I stood up to leave. "Let's go home, Edward. We have a lot of reading to do."

"Yes," Edward said. "I'm very anxious to look at that circumcision brochure, and I definitely need to call my dad for advice. This dad stuff is serious business."

_Isn't Edward the sweetest, funniest thing? I'd love a review._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story. _

_Sorry for the delay. The new Black Dagger Brotherhood book, Lover at Last, came out last week and I could not put it down. Now I have to wait an entire YEAR for the next one. Boo. If you haven't read the BDB books, you are sooo missing out. They are unbelievably awesome. (Author is JR Ward.) You will be hooked from the first one. I think the latest is #9 or #14 or #42, whatever. I lost track._

_Another recommendation - the JD Robb (aka Nora Roberts) "In Death" series. I am on #17 of 35._

_Whoa! Loving the comments on circumcision. LOL. Just so you know, in my career I have written a brochure for parents explaining the pros and cons of circumcision, so that's where that little tidbit came from (and it was just so FUN to throw it in...since you know my sweet Edward would obsess about it). We did have a "great circumcision debate" at work once the brochure was done, and I'm still not convinced. Luckily, I've never had to make that decision. And I once dated a guy who was uncircumcised, and, yeah, it didn't make any difference. Really._

_As for this story, I can't wrap up anything in less than 63 chapters, so I think we have a ways to go. And we need to find out whether Edward and Bella's baby NEEDS a circumcision...or not. Enough blabbing. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**BPOV**

Over the next few days, Edward and I got ready for our interview. Bryce set it up for Tuesday with _US Weekly_ - an exclusive with photos at our home. On Saturday night we invited Jenna and Jake over for dinner and told them the news about our engagement and the baby. We needed Jenna to style us for the magazine interview, which she was very happy and excited to do.

"I can't believe you're having a baby!" she said as we combed through my closet to see if there was anything I could wear for the interview.

"Yeah, it's finally started to sink in," I said. "It's not all it's cracked up to be-pregnancy, I mean. At least not so far. I feel like throwing up much of the time, and everything on me hurts or throbs and is getting bigger. When do I get to the good part?"

Jenna laughed. "Yeah, people glamorize it a lot. Although my sister did say she had a few months when she really felt good and was excited to show off her baby bump, and, oh yeah, the sex was amazing!"

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting for those months," I said. "I hope they come soon."

"Well, since you haven't popped out noticeably yet, I think we should give the illusion that you have," Jenna said as she pulled out a blousey coral top and a black pencil skirt. We'll put your hair up in a messy braid with some soft curls around your face, and some turquoise jewelry. Not sure about shoes, but something not too high." She started digging among my shoes.

"Sounds nice," I said. "I like it."

"Good," she said with a big smile as she pulled out some black pumps. "These will work."

"What about Edward?" I asked. He didn't have much on his side of the closet.

"He always looks spectacular in black," Jenna said. "Let's dress him up a bit. Make him more mature since he's going to be a father now." She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "Mister freakout, overprotective dad-to-be. Did you know he won't let me drive my Corvette? And he's obsessed with car seats and circumcision, and, oh, his latest freakout is prenatal vitamins. The man bought enough to stock a pharmacy!" We both giggled.

"Okay, Edward's going to wear these slim-cut Armani black dress pants, and a slim cut black dress shirt, open collar, a thin, black leather belt and these shiny, black Louis Vuitton shoes. I'm going to shave him very close and style his hair. What do you think?"

"Sounds yummy," I said. "I haven't seen him dressed up in months. I might not recognize him."

"You two are going to be so cute!" Jenna said.

Tuesday morning came, and Jenna arrived early for the makeover. We'd had the house cleaned the day before, I'd prepared iced tea and Edward had baked chocolate chip cookies for the reporter. Edward's foray into baking was to treat me, of course, and eventually our future child. What kid didn't like cookies? Although I had to laugh since our child wouldn't be eating any for years.

Edward's only complaint about his grooming was the close shave he got from Jenna, but once it was over he really liked it.

"Wow! You're good. My face hasn't been this smooth in months," he said looking in the mirror and running his hand over it.

"Smooth as a baby's butt!" Jenna said, laughing, as she put some mousse in his hair. "You look great. Very mature. You should shave more often."

"I hate shaving," Edward said. "I'm lazy. The only time my face is this clean is when someone else does it, and that's usually on the set."

Jenna finished styling Edward's hair, and she let him take a look. "See how mature you look? You and Bella are gonna knock' em dead."

"Yeah," Edward said, admiring himself and primping a bit in the mirror. "I look at least thirty. My dad will like this. Mum, too, although she'd want me to wear a tie."

"No tie," Jenna said. "This is a bit more casual, but you look good. Like a successful family man."

"Successful family man, I like that," Edward said, smiling.

Jenna went to work braiding my hair and doing my makeup and within a half hour we were ready for our interview and photos.

"Good luck!" she said, as she left. "Can't wait to see the photos on the newsstand."

Jeremy Weeks was the reporter/photographer who showed up at our door a short time later. Edward and I invited him out to the patio where I had iced tea and cookies waiting in the cabana.

Jeremy was a seasoned reporter and immediately got down to business. It was fun to see Edward bring out his confident, funny side. He was very much at home during interviews, much more so than me, although I was less nervous and shy than I had been before.

"Beautiful home you have," Jeremy said, looking around and smiling.

"Thanks," Edward said. "It's our escape from the Hollywood madness. Here we can be ourselves and safe from prying eyes, for the most part."

"So, you have news?" Jeremy said, lifting his eyebrows and looking at me and then Edward. "Something that you want to share with your fans?"

"Yeah," Edward said confidently, and he put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a little hug. "Bella and I are engaged. I asked her to marry me on Christmas Day, and she said yes, which has made me a very happy man." He turned, and we looked at one another and smiled.

"Congratulations," Jeremy said, although he didn't seem surprised. "If I remember correctly, you and Bella had a rather unique introduction."

"Yes," Edward said. "We met a year ago on a flight from London, and we ended up in Nova Scotia as hostages of a terrorist group. After we escaped, we went our separate ways, then decided we wanted to be together. The rest is history."

"Wow, that's quite a story to tell your children," Jeremy said, hinting just a little. _Man, he was good!_

"Yes," Edward said, excitedly. "Funny you should mention that, Jeremy, because not only are we engaged, we're expecting a baby in August."

"Just a lucky guess," Jeremy said, laughing. "That's an even bigger story, which is totally awesome. The fans will go crazy."

Edward and I just sat there and grinned at one another. It was fun to reveal the big secret.

"So, wedding plans?" Jeremy asked, reaching over for one of Edward's chocolate chip cookies.

"We're working on it," Edward said. "Not sure when or where, but something small, just family and friends."

"We have so much going on right now," I said. "Edward has a number of appearances scheduled and a movie to promote, and I've just started a screenwriting job. And then the baby. It's a lot to fit in."

Jeremy just nodded, and he grabbed another cookie. "These are great, by the way. Obviously homemade. Did you bake them, Bella?"

"No!" I said, laughing. "Edward is the cook in this house, and he's practicing his baking skills so our baby will someday have homemade cookies. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "These are awesome, Edward. I'm impressed."

Edward just sat there and glowed under the praise. "I learned to cook a few months ago," he said. "I enjoy it."

"So, boy, girl? Do you know? Will you announce it? Any baby plans?"

Edward laughed. "We don't know the sex, and we're not sure we want to find out. All I can say is I'm just so excited to be a dad."

"I can see that," Jeremy said. "I'm very happy for you two. Now, how about showing me around the house, and we'll take a few photos."

Over the next hour, Edward and I posed for photos in various rooms around the house, and Jeremy ate another six or seven cookies.

"Cover story, of course," he said, his mouth full of cookie. "Next week, not this week. Need a little extra time to put it all together. It'll be big, big."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us get it out accurately," Edward said, grinning a little. "Unless, of course, you throw some curve balls in there, in which case, I will tell everyone how many of my cookies you ate."

Jeremy threw back his head and laughed. "You'll like it, or I'll bake YOU some cookies."

"All right!" Edward said. "But I'm sure they wouldn't be as good as mine."

Jeremy finally left, and Edward and I did a little happy dance in the dining room. "That went well," I said, feeling good about it.

"Yeah, couldn't have gone better," Edward said. "It'll be interesting to see the reaction to all this."

"I can call my mom now and tell her it's okay to talk about the baby, although I should wait until a day or two before it comes out. Otherwise she'll be lining up her own media interviews."

The next week zipped by, and I knew the magazine was coming out on Friday. I tried to be nonchalant about it, but I really was excited. Both my mom and dad had been informed so they could be ready to deal with any questions. Edward's parents, of course, were pros as they'd been through these big stories many times.

I was back at work on a script with James, but I was trying to work more at home since I still wasn't feeling that great. On the day the magazine was due to come out, I was distracted and kept thinking of an excuse to go to the grocery store and check out the new tabloids. I heard someone come in the front door, but I assumed it was just Edward. He called to me from the dining room.

"Bella, come here," he said. I ran to the living room to see Bryce holding a few magazines and trying to hide a smile.

"Good or bad?" I said, looking at him. I was a little nervous.

"I'll let you judge," he said as he handed over the _US Weekly._ "_Bella and Baby,_" the headlines said over a closeup of me and Edward. The subhead read," _Is Edward Cullen happy at last?"_

I laughed when I read it. "Are you happy, Edward?" I said, teasing him. The photo of the two of us was very flattering, and I was happy with the headline. They used my name!

"Damn right I am," Edward said. "This looks good. Let's see what's inside."

The six-page spread was fantastic with beautiful photos of our home and the two of us looking very happy and in love. I smiled the whole time I looked at it.

"Good job, you two," Bryce said. "However, Bella, you need to know that this is only the beginning. You will be the paparazzi target now, not Edward. For the next year they'll be talking about your appearance, weight gain, whether the baby is healthy, what you name the baby and your relationship with Edward. I've already been flooded with requests for exclusive first photos of your baby - some publications offering millions of dollars. You're big news, so be careful what you read for a while. And be careful where you go. It's going to be crazy."

I nodded.

"I'll monitor the publications, and if I see something totally off the wall or a complete lie, I will respond, as needed. I suggest we don't do any more interviews for a while. Edward, you will be asked questions about the baby when you make your scheduled appearances in a few weeks, but we'll work on some talking points before then."

"Okay," Edward said. "I don't want Bella hurt."

"That's the priority," Bryce said. "The focus is now on her, and I'll do my best to keep it positive."

I was a little worried about Bryce's warning, but both my mom and dad called to tell me how excited they were about the story.

A few days later I was going stir crazy at home, so I decided to go to the office to work with James. I was starting to feel better and had more energy, and I definitely needed a change of scenery.

Edward frowned and protested when I told him I was taking the Corvette, but the paparazzi were not as familiar with my car as they were with the Toyota, and I was hoping I could sneak to work without them noticing.

Obviously, I had no idea what was waiting for me when I left our gated neighborhood. It was only seven-thirty in the morning, but there were already eight or ten photographers hanging outside the gate, drinking coffee and chatting. When I pulled through the gate, one of them shouted, and they all grabbed their cameras and started snapping. I panicked a bit as they got close to my car. I wanted to floor it, but I was afraid I'd kill someone, so I laid on the horn, surprising a few of them, and then I turned the corner and sped up, my heart racing.

James's office was only about ten miles away, but I drove very fast and my heart was still racing when I got there. I didn't see anyone behind me, so I parked in my usual spot and ran into the building. Maybe I'd lost them.

James and I had a short meeting before we started work for the day, and by that time I had calmed down and forgotten about the paparazzi. About an hour later, I heard a disturbance outside, and I noticed a large group of paparazzi hanging around my Corvette, snapping photos and making a lot of noise. Security people from the building were outside, and I saw a police car pull up. _Yikes!_ They were obviously causing a disturbance and it was all because of me.

"Oh, no!" I said as I looked out the window.

"What's going on?" James asked, looking outside.

"Those photographers are following me," I said. "I'm so sorry, James. I don't know if I'm going to be able to work at the office today. It's just too disruptive."

James didn't say a word. He seemed a little upset. Just then my phone rang. It was Bryce.

"Bella," he said. "I understand there is some activity at your office. The security people called and said the police were there. I'm coming to pick you up and bring you home, and Jason from my office will drive your Corvette home."

"Why can't I drive home myself?" I asked. I was a little pissed.

"Edward is concerned that the paps will follow you and force you to speed on the freeway. He's very concerned about your safety."

I sighed loudly, but I knew I was defeated. "Okay. Pick me up at the side door. I'll leave my Corvette keys with the door attendant."

"I'm so sorry," I said to James. "I'll need to work at home until this dies down. A week or two. Is that okay?"

"No problem, Bella," James said. "We can phone conference every day. You take care." He seemed relieved that I was leaving.

By the time I gathered my work and purse, Bryce texted me that he was at the side door. I sneaked out quickly, hopped in the car, and he sped off. Not one paparazzi followed us.

It was quiet in the car. Bryce turned on some music. I looked out the window.

"Edward is just protecting you," he said quietly, looking at me.

"I know," I said. "But I'm still pissed. How am I ever going to handle this if he always wants to take over? How am I going to work?_ Gah!_ It's so frustrating."

"The paps can be ruthless," Bryce said. "They'll trap you on the freeway, distract you and block you in, forcing you to drive faster or pull over. This is serious, Bella. It's not just about you anymore. You have a baby to think about now."

"I know, I know," I said, shaking my head. "I'm not mad at you, Bryce. This is something that I need to work out with Edward. I appreciate you coming to get me, although I did want to drive my own car."

He didn't say anything.

I sighed deeply. "Will I ever be able to drive my car?"

"Maybe when you're fifty," Bryce said, laughing. I didn't laugh.

"Uh, I guess that wasn't funny. Jason will have your Corvette home soon. They're not going to follow him. He's not Edward."

He pulled into the driveway. "Bella, my advice is to stay home for a week, then it should be better. As for Edward, you're on your own."

"Yeah, thanks, Bryce. You're a real prince," I said as I got out of the car.

Edward was waiting for me, pacing the floor, when I got home. He looked upset, but I was in a pissy mood and not ready to deal with his overprotectiveness.

"Thank god, you're home," Edward said. "I was worried about you. I heard the police were at your office."

"I'm fine, Edward," I said as I stormed into the room. "I do know how to drive. I could have made it home on own. You don't need to send Bryce to babysit me."

"Bella, the paps can make you do crazy things."

"I can handle myself, Edward," I said, stopping in the kitchen to get a bottled water out of the fridge. "Although you won't even let me try."

"Bella, you don't..." Edward started telling me.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop acting like Jeff, Edward. I can't stand it." Then I burst into tears and headed for the bedroom. I'd had enough.

I laid on the bed and sobbed. I knew I was being excessively dramatic, but I was pregnant and hormonal and pissed off, and I didn't care.

After a few minutes, I felt a warm hand rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry, baby," I heard Edward whisper. "I know I'm over protective. I just love you and the baby so much. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

I quit sobbing and just laid there, hiccuping, as Edward continued to rub my back. His hands were soothing.

"I don't like that you called me Jeff," Edward said. "Am I really that bad?"

"Sometimes you are," I said. "How will I ever be able to handle anything when you are constantly hovering and interfering? I'm not stupid, Edward. Can't I make my own decisions?"

"I know you're not stupid," Edward said. "I know I'm being overbearing, but I'm so scared that something will happen to you."

I didn't say a word, just continued to hiccup and sniff.

"Bella, you and the baby are my life now. I finally feel like I HAVE a life, and I can't bear the thought that anyone or anything would take that away from me. I'm sorry for being controlling, but I can't help it. I just love you so much."

He leaned down and put his arms around me, and I started crying again. "I'm sorry, Edward," I said. "I'm being such a bitch, but I feel like I have no control over anything. The baby. My job. My life. It's so frustrating."

"Shh, shh, it's okay, baby, it's okay," Edward said, holding me. "You're still adjusting to my crazy lifestyle. When I first got famous I felt the same way. Like they'd taken everything away. The freedom to go where I wanted to go, do what I wanted to do. Fame comes with a price, Bella."

"I know, I know," I said. "I thought I was handling it, and now I can't even go to work."

I looked up at Edward and put my hand on his cheek. "I knew this was part of the package of being with you. It's not your fault. I'm way too emotional. I''ll get over it."

We held each other for a long time, and I started to feel better.

"Let me make you some lunch," Edward said. "Then you can go work in the office for a while. I won't bother you. I asked my trainer to come over here for a few weeks so I won't miss my workout. Then maybe we can order takeout for dinner."

"Okay," I said, smiling at him. My tears were gone, but my face was red and my eyes were swollen.

After a grilled cheese sandwich and soup for lunch, I headed to the office to get in a few hours of work on the new script that James and I were working on. I heard Edward's trainer arrive and the two of them go outside for their workout. The afternoon passed by pleasantly and uneventfully.

By the time I emerged from the office, it was late afternoon and Edward was in the pool swimming laps. I cracked open my one and only Diet Coke of the day and watched him. He looked so handsome and strong and tan.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Edward didn't hear it, so I got up to answer it. It was a food delivery guy, holding out a big bag.

"Yes?" I said when I opened the door.

"Here's your order," the young guy answered. "Twenty-four chicken McNuggets, four sauces, two orders of fries and a large Diet Coke."

"Um, thanks," I said, smiling from ear to ear. Edward had obviously ordered my favorite craving as a peace offering.

I took the meal out to the patio where Edward was getting out of the pool. "I see your dinner is here," he said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, stopping by to give him a quick kiss. "You know how to win the heart of a pregnant woman."

Later that night, Edward made it up to me again in the bedroom with his sweet, gentle lovemaking. Along with the McNuggets, it was just what I needed.

_Up next: the ultrasound. Will they find out if it's a boy or girl? And their first appearance on the red carpet together._

_I'm getting close to 1,000 reviews, so if you could push me a little closer, you'd make my day. Thanks!_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer, for Twilight. This is my story. _

_I was not thinking of Princess Diana when I was wrote the last chapter, but it totally made sense! So many of you mentioned it that I added a reference in this chapter._

_Bella really was a b*tch in the last chapter, hormones or no, and she did say something she regrets. It's makeup time._

**BPOV**

I woke early the next morning feeling a little remorseful for my behavior the day before. These hormones were really kicking my ass and making me crazy. Poor Edward. Comparing him to Jeff? How could I have done such a thing? I really needed to apologize.

I got up quietly to not wake Edward, and I went to the kitchen and made coffee - dark and bold with a little cream, the way we both liked it - and I brought two steaming cups back to the bedroom. Edward stirred and opened his eyes a bit when I sat on the bed.

"I smell coffee," he said, his eyes still barely open but a smile on his face.

"Yes, a peace offering," I said, holding up a steaming cup as I let him open his eyes and sit up a bit before handing it to him. He took a sip and sighed.

"Ah, fabulous. Thank you, love. What did you mean about peace offering?"

"I did the unthinkable yesterday," I said quietly. "I said you were like Jeff, and you are so totally not like Jeff. That was mean and nasty, and I apologize. I was so emotional and crazy yesterday. I don't know what got into me." I shook my head.

Edward smiled a little as he sipped his coffee. "I will admit that Jeff reference stung. As for the rest of it, well, I've been there. I reacted the same way when the paparazzi first took away my freedom."

"But it's frustrating to be followed and have unflattering photos taken that you know they'll sell to print untrue stories in the tabloids. It's so unfair."

"Yes, it is unfair, but it's how they make their money. I've learned to ignore it. The bigger issue is your safety, Bella. The paps can make you drive too fast and have an accident. Don't you remember Princess Diana? She died in a car accident being chased by paps. My mum cried for an entire week when that happened. I was having all kinds of flashbacks yesterday." He gave me an intense look and took ahold of my arms. "Please tell me you won't do anything foolish like that again. Promise me."

"I promise," I said, feeling a little more remorse. "I'd completely forgotten about that. I was just trying to exert a little independence."

"I know you love your Corvette," Edward said. "But I don't want you to drive it while you're pregnant. I want to buy you a safer car that has a back seat for our baby. Can you put off driving your Corvette for a few months so I won't have a heart attack?"

"Yes, yes, I can," I said, resigning myself to the fact that I had to be more responsible. "You can get me another car. The safest one possible."

"Good!" Edward said, smiling. "I'll do some research. You can choose the color."

"Whoopee," I said, reluctantly. "What am I going to drive in the meantime, or am I not allowed to drive at all?"

"Until I get you a new car you can drive the Toyota, or better yet, have someone drive you for a week or two. That'll throw the paps off, and they'll disappear for a while. Bryce and Roxanne can get people to drive you around. I'll bet Jenna would drive you around, too. Why don't you call her and ask her to go shopping to take your mind off this stuff?"

I brightened at the thought of a shopping trip with Jenna. "Good idea," I said, smiling. "I'll send her a text and see if she's available today. I can take the day off since I worked yesterday afternoon on my script changes."

I got up from the bed and grabbed my phone to send Jenna a quick message. She got back to me immediately - yes, she was available and excited to shop and would be by the house to pick me up by eleven o'clock.

"Buy yourself some cute maternity clothes," Edward said to me as I got dressed. "You have a card now." He'd given me my own black Amex card the week before.

"Okay," I said. "I really do need clothes. All mine are too tight. Jenna is so good at helping me find cute things."

Jenna arrived on time, bringing a short blonde wig with her. "I don't know if you want to wear this today, but I'm certain it'll keep the paps and others from recognizing you. What do you think?"

"Hmm, never worn a wig before, but okay," I said as she helped me put it on. I was a little shocked when I looked in the mirror. I didn't look like myself at all!

"What do you think?" I asked Edward as he was staring at me.

"Wow! I like," he said, raising his eyebrows at me. "Can you keep the wig? Um, yeah." He blushed a little.

"Jeez," I said, embarrassed that the wig had turned him on. "Have a blonde fantasy, Edward?"

"Now I do," he said, chuckling. "I've never liked blondes all that much, even though I've dated a few. But, wow, on you, it's hot!"

"You two are so cute!" Jenna said, laughing. "You can have the wig, Bella. I have quite a collection of wigs at the salon if you and Edward would like to try a few more." She smirked.

"Really?" Edward said, looking interested.

"We'll see," I said, shaking my head. This was getting a little weird. "Let's go," I said to Jenna, pulling her out of the house. "See you later, Edward."

As Jenna and I left the neighborhood, I saw four paps hanging around the gate with their cameras. Not one of them looked our way as we exited, much to my great delight.

"That was easy," I said to Jenna, grinning. I suddenly felt so free.

"Yeah," she said. "Perfect. Now I have some stores in mind."

We spent the next five hours at numerous maternity stores. I had a blast trying on many outfits that Jenna put together, and she also helped me pick out lingerie, makeup, hair care and personal grooming products. We spent so much time on me that we had no time left to look at baby stuff. "Next week," Jenna said. "I have Wednesday off. That'll be baby day. We needed to take care of you today. You're going to look so good!"

"I am," I said, hugging her after we'd loaded everything into the car. "I can't thank you enough, Jenna. I never could have done this on my own. I would have bought one outfit and gone home. Now I can look good for the next five months."

"You're the first pregnant person I've ever styled," Jenna said. "It could be a whole new business for me."

Edward was thrilled with what I bought, especially the lingerie. "I love how you look," he said that night as he caressed and then softly kissed my now bulging tummy. "So sexy."

"You just like my big boobs," I said, laughing a little.

"Well, yeah, that, too," Edward said, kissing my belly, then my breasts, and then my mouth. "I love everything about you."

"Did that blonde wig really turn you on?" I asked. His reaction had been rather strong.

"Yeah," Edward said, laughing a bit. "I don't know why. You should try some other wigs. I don't think I've ever had sex with a redhead."

"You are a sick bastard," I said, slapping his arm. "I'll see what I can do."

The next week went by quickly. I had so many different people giving me rides to work and back that I couldn't keep track of them all. I hated it, but I did it for Edward.

"I found your car," he said one evening after I'd come home from work. "I've done some research, and Bryce and I went around and visited a few auto dealers. I want to buy you a Ford Fusion hybrid. The Energi Titanium, top of the line. Here's the brochure. What do you think?"

"What color is it?" I asked. "You said I could pick."

"Yes, you can pick. The choices are in the brochure. If this vehicle is okay with you, I'll have it delivered here to the house tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, looking at the chart. "I like the car and the fact that it's a hybrid. Get me the ice storm color." It was a light silvery blue. I had a thing for blue cars.

"I like that color, too." He got on the phone at that moment and called the salesman and then Bryce. The deed was done.

The next day I had to admit I was excited for my new car. It was delivered to the house at noon, and I couldn't wait to drive it. Edward reported that there was only one pap hanging around the gate, and if I wore my wig and he ducked down, we could get by without any attention, which is exactly what we did. We drove slowly and safely to our favorite Mexican restaurant, la Cantina, where we met Bryce and Roxanne for lunch.

Along with the short blonde wig, I was wearing one of my new maternity outfits, a body-hugging dress in a stretchy pink paisley fabric that showed off my small but growing baby bump. Edward loved it, and he loved showing me off. "Look at Bella," he said, caressing my baby bump before we sat down. "Doesn't she look great?"

"Edward," I said. "Stop." I was embarrassed. Roxanne and Bryce laughed.

"You look wonderful," Roxanne said. "I love the blonde wig. Nice touch!"

"It's to confuse the paparazzi, but Edward thinks it's for something else," I said, rolling my eyes. Both Roxanne and Bryce laughed again.

"Are you feeling better, Bella?" Roxanne asked. "You seem to have a lot more energy than the last time I saw you."

"Yes, much better," I said, smiling. "Now if only Edward would stay off my case about driving, eating, sleeping, working and vitamins, it would be great." I loved teasing him.

"Well, now that you have a safe car, I'm sure he'll rest a little easier, right Edward?" Bryce said, teasing him.

"Not really," Edward said, looking serious. "Now we have to choose baby furniture. Did you know how dangerous it can be? You have to buy the right stuff. I'm doing research on it now."

"See what I have to put up with?" Bryce and Roxanne just laughed.

"So, Edward," Roxanne said. "The American Movie Awards are coming up in two weeks, and you are presenting the best picture award. This is a big deal and good exposure for you. It's the first of the three award show appearances we talked about a while ago. I wish you were receiving an award, of course, but it is good that you'll be there and part of the ceremony. Your day is coming."

Edward nodded. "I hope so."

"I'm sure you and Bella will generate a lot of excitement on the red carpet. Everyone wants to see pregnant Bella and the two of you together. I'll have Francesca get in contact with you in a few days so she can arrange for formal attire. Edward, you need to wear a tux. And Bella, I've told Francesca that you're pregnant so she can get a suitable gown and shoes. Jewelry, hairstyling and makeup will be included."

I smiled. Edward nodded. "Okay, okay," he said, acting a little bored.

I had to admit I was excited about the award show and being on the red carpet. This was the kind of thing I had previously only watched on television and would never have dreamed about participating in, especially with someone as famous and handsome as Edward. Now I was going to be a part of it! I couldn't wait to see what Francesco chose for me to wear.

But before the awards show, Edward and I had something else that was exciting - our appointment with Dr. Henderson and our first ultrasound.

"I don't know about you," I said to Edward as we drove to the clinic. "I'd like to be surprised about the sex of our baby. I want to pick out both boy and girl names and decorate the nursery in a more generic way. Won't it be fun to be surprised?"

Edward frowned a bit. "I'd like to know, but I guess I can live with a surprise."

"You can find out and not tell me if you really have to know," I said, although I knew he couldn't keep a secret.

"No, that wouldn't work," Edward said, laughing. "I'd tell you in five minutes. Okay, I'll do what you want and not find out." He didn't look too happy.

"Are you sure, or are you just doing this because I want to be surprised."

"No, no, I'm good," he said. "I'm good."

Dr. Henderson was her usual brisk, competent, no-nonsense self, and Edward was much more calm this time. He asked her a number of questions from a list he pulled out of his pocket.

"I wish all my dads were as involved in the pregnancy as you are, Edward," she said, smiling at him. "You've been doing your homework. I think you're going to be a great dad."

He seemed surprised, but proud. "I aspire to be the best dad ever. This is the most important thing I've never done."

"It is," Dr. Henderson said, agreeing with him.

She told me everything was on schedule, the baby was growing, and I was doing great. I told her I was feeling much better. Not nauseated, more energetic and I was embracing my bigger figure. I was starting to get excited about this baby.

Edward, as usual, was nervous about the ultrasound and kept asking the technician questions. She explained it all with a smile on her face, and at the end of the procedure, she gave us prints of the ultrasound with the head and body of our baby. Edward was ecstatic. He immediately look a photo with his phone and texted it to his mom. "Baby Cullen!" he wrote. "Don't know if boy or girl, but you can see it's a baby! Bella doing well. I'm a wreck!" He showed it to me before he sent it.

"Your parents will get a kick out of that," I said. "Send it to my dad and my mom, too."

The ultrasound picture generated a lot of phone calls from our parents. They were all excited about being grandparents. Esme was a little disappointed that we didn't find out the sex of the baby, even though she was the one who told me that she wouldn't have wanted it when she was pregnant. I think she was surprised that Edward didn't get his way.

The next week passed by quickly. Between my new car and the wigs I got from Jenna, I totally confused the paparazzi, and they gradually quit coming to our neighborhood.

A few days before the movie awards, Francesca came to our house with a van full of clothes, jewelry and shoes. I hadn't seen her since she brought me the red bikinis last summer.

"You look beautiful," she said as she hugged me hello. "Roxanne said you were pregnant. I'm so happy for the two of you." Edward was standing there beaming.

"I hope you found something for me to wear," I said.

"I think so," she said, eyes twinkling. "I have a number of options. I've never dressed a pregnant person before, so this will be fun."

"Edward," she said. "Let's start with you. I think a black tux with white shirt and bow tie is appropriate for this event. I have a number of designers to choose from. Try on one that you like."

"Okay," he said, going through the clothes rack in the hallway with ten or fifteen tuxedos hanging on it.

I started going through my rack of gown. So many beautiful ones! Sequins, lace, silk, chiffon in a variety of colors. It was really unbelievable. Then one gown caught my eye. It was a simple Grecian-style gown in a gold dust color in a rich, silky, draped fabric. The V-neck was not too deep, just showing a hint of cleavage. It was sleeveless with softly gathered fabric at the shoulders, and accented with a gold satin ribbon tied under the bust and right above the baby bump. The skirt draped gracefully to the floor. It was beautiful!

"I was hoping you'd like that one," Francesca said, smiling. "That's my favorite for you. You have great taste. You're going to look fabulous."

"I can't wait to try it on."

Jenna tracked down some nude patent shoes while I tried on the dress. In the meantime, Edward had chosen a Gucci one-button tuxedo with a black bow tie. As I walked out wearing my gown, Francesca was tying his bow tie. We stopped and looked at one another.

"Wow, Bella, that dress is...stunning!" he said, his eyes glistening.

"You like?" I said, twirling around. I felt like a princess. Francesca was smiling.

"Oh, yeah!" Edward said, smiling from ear to ear.

"You look pretty hot yourself, Edward," I said. "Love the tux. It's so classy and it fits you perfectly."

"I like it, too," he said. "I don't usually like formal stuff, but this is nice." He fingered the material, and he looked over at Francesca. "You're good."

She seemed pleased. "Thanks! You two are so easy. You both picked my top choices for you. Sometimes this process of trying on and deciding takes hours. It took you two about fifteen minutes. Must be a new record."

"Okay Edward," she said, all business again. "We're done with you. Just make sure your shoes fit and put them by you tux. Bella, I brought some jewelry for you to try on, and then we should discuss hairstyles. Do you like the shoes?"

"Yes, I love the shoes. What about a bag?"

"I have something," she said, and pulled out a small jeweled clutch in a light shade that complimented the dress.

"Yes, I like," I said, feeling the satiny fabric.

"We're borrowing some jewels from Marcus Zent. He's the 'in' jeweler right now. I think these diamond chandelier earrings would be beautiful with that dress." She held up two magnificent sparkly earrings.

"Wow, fabulous! I don't even want to know how much these cost," I said, putting them on, turning my head so they sparkled in the light.

"I'm not sure you need a necklace," Francesca said. "I want people to notice your beautiful neck and your cleavage." I blushed. I wasn't used to having people talk about my cleavage.

"Maybe a diamond bracelet," Francesca said. "I don't have one with me, but I'll find one before the event. As for your hair, we'll do a half-up with lots of soft curls, and for makeup, we'll do bright lips and lots of black eyeliner and false eyelashes."

I nodded. It was all a little overwhelming.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Francesca asked. "Just tell me if there's something you don't like. I'm not here to force anything on you. My goal is to have you not only look good, but feel good in your clothes. This is all about you."

"No, no, I love everything you've chosen for me. It's amazing, really. This is my first red carpet event, so I'm a little overwhelmed."

Francesca walked over and hugged me. "Oh, Bella. You'll be wonderful on the red carpet. You have so much poise and presence, and you'll be on Edward's arm. It'll be a wonderful experience for you."

"Thanks," I said. "I appreciate everything."

Francesca started packing up her extra clothing, jewelry, bags and shoes, and I hung my new gown and Edward's tux in our closet. When I came out, Edward was whispering something in Francesca's ear, and she was smiling and nodding. He moved away quickly when he saw me. I wondered what that was about.

"Thanks again, Francesca," I said. "Will you be doing my hair and makeup the day of?"

"I'll do your makeup," she said. "But I bring in my team to do your hair and nails, and Edward's hair and nails and facial hair. It'll take us about four hours. I couldn't do it all myself."

"Wow, I didn't know we needed such a big production," I said.

"Well, honey, this is Hollywood, after all," Francesca said, and she blew us a kiss as she wheeled her cart out of our house and was gone.

"That was fun, I think," I said to Edward as we headed out to the pool to relax. We were back in our sweatpants and T-shirts, and Edward hadn't shaved in days. This really was a strange life that I was leading.

_Next up: The red carpet and the awards show. Can't wait! Links to Edward's tux and Bella's gown are posted on my profile. Bella's new hybrid car, too._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story. _

_I've never been on a red carpet, but I've seen enough of them to guess what goes on. Hope you enjoy Bella and Edward's special evening!_

**BPOV**

Red carpet day had finally arrived! Edward and I slept in and then enjoyed a leisurely breakfast by the pool. Francesca and her staff were due to arrive at one o'clock, and from then on it would be intense activity. Edward was smiling as we sat by the pool, enjoying our coffee and the morning sunshine.

"You seem to be looking forward to tonight," I said. "Do you miss the spotlight?"

"Not really," Edward said. "I'm excited to have you on my arm tonight and to show you off. I usually dread these type of affairs, and I've gone to a number of them drunk. Tonight, I'm going to enjoy myself. I get to present the big award - movie of the year - that will be fun, and I get to socialize with some people I admire."

"I'm excited, too," I said. "I used to watch these shows on TV all the time. I can't believe I'm going to be there. I hope I can stay awake!"

Edward laughed. "The awards program will be over by ten-thirty, and we only need to make an appearance at the after party. We can leave anytime after that. You need your sleep. After all, that's my baby you've got in there." He reached over and affectionately rubbed my belly.

"You are so weird," I said, shaking my head.

Francesca and her crew arrived as planned at one o'clock. Two of her staff, Jack and Elise, introduced themselves and then whisked Edward away into the spare bedroom, and Francesca and her assistant, Carmen, took me into the master bedroom. A clothing rack with my dress rolled in amongst piles of boxes and cases with shoes, makeup and hairstyling equipment. It was quite the production.

Francesca had me wash my hair, and then Carmen got to work. Francesca laid out the makeup and jewelry, and she kept up an easy conversation as they worked. I wondered what was going on with Edward. After two hours, he stuck his head in the door to show me his teeth had been whitened, he'd had a close shave and a facial, his eyebrows were tamed a bit, and his hair was trimmed and styled. He looked so handsome! His blue-gray eyes were sparking.

"How's it going, babe?" he asked, winking at me. He was still in his jeans and T-shirt. "Doing okay? Still alive?"

"I'm good," I said. My hair was styled, and Jenna was just beginning my makeup. "Who knew it took this long to get me TV-ready."

"You don't need anything to be beautiful," Edward said, laughing. "This is just window dressing. I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"Soon, Edward," Francesca said. "Now shoo! Go find your shoes or something. We'll be done here in an hour."

By the time Francesca was done with me, I hardly recognized myself. I looked...perfect!

"Wow! I look so good. Can you do this for me every day?" I said. I was in awe.

Francesca laughed. "You're beautiful without all this, Bella. As Edward said, it's just window dressing. This event is like a movie. You're playing a role tonight, and we need to make you sparkle."

Francesca and Carmen took a break while I got into the special underwear that I needed for the dress. A strapless bra and spanx for pregnant people. They came back to help me into my dress and shoes. The only thing left was jewelry. Francesca opened a box and took out the diamond chandelier earrings. I moved my head back and forth in the mirror to watch them sparkle.

"I need to get something," Francesca said, a slight smile on her face. "I'll be right back." She and Carmen left the room, and then Edward walked in.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes sparkling. He looked so handsome in his tux that I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't mess up my makeup.

"Edward," I said, a little breathless. "You look so handsome! I love you in a tux."

"Thanks, love," he said. He looked a little teary-eyed, too. "You look beautiful. That dress is just perfect."

"I have something for you," Edward said, and he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a choker necklace studded with sparkling diamonds and sapphires and a matching bracelet. I gasped.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful," I said. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did," Edward said, clasping it around my neck and running his finger across the tops of my shoulders, making me shiver. "It's a special night, your first red carpet, and I wanted to do something special for you."

"Thank you," I said, and I reached over and kissed him. He pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, and when his hand moved down to my behind we heard someone clear her throat.

"Edward?" we heard Francesca say. "I don't want to break up this tender love scene, but you're messing up Bella's lipstick and your hand is, um, wrinkling her dress. Can you wait an hour or three? Please?" She looked both in charge and a little embarrassed.

Edward laughed and gave me a little peck on the lips as he pulled away. "We can make out in the limo," he said, winking at me.

"I heard that," Francesca said, laughing.

The mood was broken by a knock on the door, and Bryce and Roxanne walked in. They were both formally dressed - Bryce in a tuxedo similar to Edward's and Roxanne in a beautiful, deep blue sequined gown with her blonde hair in a stylish updo and sparking diamond jewelry.

"Looking good, Edward," she said, smiling at him. "I like the close shave. Bella, you look stunning. Are you ready for a big evening?"

"I am!" I said excitedly. Roxanne and I had met the day before so she could give me some red carpet pointers. I was feeling quite confident that I'd make it through with no problems. "Um, this is really juvenile of me, like we're going to the high school prom or something, but could you take our photo? I want to text it to my mom and dad, you know, before we leave." I was a little embarrassed.

Bryce laughed and grabbed my iPhone. "No problem, Bella. This is your first red carpet. It's a little bigger than prom." He snapped a number of shots of me and Edward, and then shots of us with Francesca and crew, and then us with Bryce and Roxanne.

"Text it to my mum, too," Edward whispered in my ear. "We didn't have prom in England."

When the photos were taken and sent, Bryce ushered us out the door. "Edward and Bella, get in the black limo. Roxanne, Sean, Ursula and I are in the white limo. You'll follow us. When we get there, I'll direct you where to go."

Before I grabbed my evening bag, I turned and hugged Francesca. "Thank you," I said. "I've never looked this fabulous in my life. You are a genius."

She laughed and hugged me back. "It's been my pleasure. You and Edward have a fabulous time. We're going to clean up and move out, and then I'm going home to watch you on television. Have fun, sweetie."

Then she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Don't make out too much on the way to the event. Check your lipstick before you get out of the limo. Okay?" She winked at me.

I grabbed Edward's hand, and he escorted me to the door of the limo, held open by our driver. "Good evening, ma'm, sir," he said as he helped us into the limo. A few minutes later he pulled away from the house, and we were on our way.

Edward held my hand and we sipped water and nibbled on some grapes while the limo sped into the night. "Francesca told you not to kiss me on the way to the theater, didn't she?" Edward teased me.

"Yes," I said. "You can't mess up my lipstick." I smirked at him. "Sorry!"

He laughed. "We'll just have to make up for it on the way home."

"I might fall asleep on the way home," I warned him.

"Then I guess I'll need to find a way to keep you awake," Edward said, taunting me.

After twenty minutes the limo pulled off the freeway and slowed down for a few blocks before coming to a halt. I could hear cheering and chanting and everything seemed dazzlingly bright. We were here!

I looked through the darkened windows, and I was amazed. The red carpet ran for several blocks, flanked by barricades on each side that held back thousands of screaming fans. It was unbelievable. I could see all the media people in their formal dress, holding microphones and pacing back and forth. Jumbotron screens located at each end of the carpet flashed movie clips and live photos of all the activity. Loud rock music was playing in the background, and cameras from hundreds of fans, paparazzi and media were flashing like strobe lights. Holy shit!

"Are you ready for this?" Edward said softly in my ear, his hand squeezing mine.

I gulped. "This is pretty intense." My eyes were wide.

"You'll be fine. Just hold my hand, smile and nod. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, okay?"

Just then the limo door opened. "It's showtime!" Bryce said enthusiastically, a big smile on his face. I quickly checked my lipstick. It looked fine. I grabbed Bryce's hand and he helped me out. Edward followed, and the two of us stood there. I felt Edward's cool, smooth hand clasp mine. "Let's go, love," he whispered in my ear, and then he kissed me softly on my cheek. I smiled back. I was ready.

We followed Bryce to a spot where a tall young man in a tux stood. He was one of the ushers. He spoke into a headset, and then he gestured us forward. The minute we stepped out of the holding area there was a loud roar. "Edward! Edward!" I heard people yell and some of them were screaming. Edward looked up, smiled, and raised his hand to wave, and the crowd went wild. The flashes were making me dizzy, but I held onto Edward's hand and I smiled, too. I was so proud to be him. He looked at me. "Okay?" I nodded. Yeah, I was fine.

Bryce moved us along to our first interview spot, where Xtra-News anchor Angela Burns stood with a microphone. I'd seen her on TV for years, but she was much smaller and looked much older in person. "Edward!" she said enthusiastically, and they exchanged air kisses. It was so fake, I almost wanted to laugh.

"First of all, great to see you, Edward," she said, batting her eyes at him, obviously flirting. "Where have you been hiding? We haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been working with Ian Schoenfeld on his new film," Edward said. "It'll be out in a few months."

"Yes, yes," Angela said. "You've been busy on a personal level, too, haven't you?" she said, looking at my baby bump. "Who is this fabulous creature with you tonight?"

Edward smiled at the camera. "This is my fiance', Bella Swan. As you can see, we're expecting our first child in August."

"Well, congratulations!" Angela said. "I would never have expected this from you, Mr. Playboy! You're going to be a daddy? This is a new role for you."

Edward smiled at the camera and laughed a little. "It's not a role, Angela. It's my life. Bella and I couldn't be more excited about our baby."

"Well, that's so...special," Angela said, looking at me. I just kept smiling. She caught herself staring at me, and then she looked back at Edward and realized she needed to get back on track. "I understand you're presenting tonight?"

"Yes!" Edward said enthusiastically. "The movie of the year category. The big one."

"Any predictions?"

"No, I'm not allowed," Edward said laughing. "Honestly, all the nominees are very deserving, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yes, indeed," Angela said. It was obvious she was ready to move on. She gave a sexy little wink to Edward, still flirting with him, and we turned to move to the next interview.

"What a bitch," Edward whispered in my ear as we walked a little further down the red carpet, and I giggled.

"Edward," Bryce said. "Go over and sign some autographs and pose for a few photos. Bella, stand here with me."

Edward moved to greet the crowd behind the barricade, and they went wild. All you could see were hands thrusting books, magazines and photos at him to sign, and flashes from cameras and phones. I noticed the ease which Edward handled all this. He smiled and joked and signed and leaned in for photo after photo. Then he turned and posed for the cameras, looking all hot and sexy in his tuxedo, his hair perfect, his beautiful eyes sparking, that sexy little smirk on his face. I think I fell in love with him a little more. After about three minutes, Bryce leaned down and spoke in my ear. "Go, join him."

I looked up in surprise. "What? Me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Go for it."

I walked on rubbery legs over to Edward. My face felt frozen. I hoped I was smiling. Edward's face lit up, and his arm wrapped around me. He pulled me close and his lips brushed my cheek and ear. "You look beautiful. I'm so proud to be with you tonight."

Those were magic words to me. I was here with the man I loved. I beamed at him and then at the photographers as they snapped away and the crowd roared. It was unreal.

After a few moments, Bryce indicted that we needed to move on. The next few interviews went well, and I even answered a few questions. Edward signed more autographs and posed for more photos, and I joined him a few more times. Finally, after an hour and a half, we were at the end of the red carpet, and I breathed a sigh of relief. My feet were killing me, and all I wanted was to go inside and sit down. Bryce indicated a spot for me to stand while Edward was posing for his last photos, and he walked away for a moment to discuss seating with an usher.

As I stood there watching Edward, I felt someone come up and stand a little too close to me. I looked up to see Stephen Austin. He was wearing a purple velvet tuxedo jacket, white tuxedo shirt, black bow tie and black pants. His hair was longer than the last time I'd seen him and pulled tightly back into a shiny, oiled queue. He looked a little different for some reason, and then I realized he was wearing eyeliner, lip stain and a little blush. It suited him. He looked rather like a mannequin.

"Bella! Darling!" he said excitedly when I realized who he was. He grabbed my hands and then he stepped back. "Look at you! You are a goddess!"

I blushed. "Hello, Stephen. How are you?"

Stephen moved back in, much too close, of course, so close that my belly bumped against his groin, and his big hands moved up and touched my belly lightly through my silky dress. I jerked back in surprise. I was very sensitive about people touching me, especially my belly. Only Edward was allowed to do that.

My jerk didn't seemed to deter him though, it only seemed to egg him on. He smiled at me and his hands grabbed mine again. He was still much too close. "Oh, my dear, you are so sexy like this. Swollen with child. It's Edward's, isn't it?"

"Oh course it's Edward's," I said, trying to back away and not be rude. Stephen always made me so uncomfortable.

"This inspires me," he said thoughtfully, not aware that he was in my space and being way too personal. "Your pregnancy. I must come up with a perfume inspired by your pregnancy. You are emitting all these pheromones into the air. Can't you smell them?" He breathed deeply.

I looked around frantically for Bryce or Edward. I wasn't sure I could be alone with this man much longer. He was totally crazy. Thank god, I saw Edward heading my way.

"No, I can't smell them," I said, laughing a bit and backing away. "That's kind of kinky, Stephen."

Just then Stephen acknowledged Edward's arrival. "Edward," he said, reaching over to give him an air kiss. "I am so excited about your pregnant Bella. She is overwhelming me with her sensual scent. I may have to develop a new perfume called Bella." He closed his eyes and sniffed deeply again.

I was sure I look horrified, and Edward looked like he was going to burst out laughing, but didn't dare. "That's an excellent idea, Stephen," Edward said, trying to be serious. "Just make sure that Bella gets her twenty percent royalties."

"Oh, well, hmm, that would have to be negotiated," Stephen said, snapping out of his sniffing trance. He looked around. "Where is my date? Have you seen Tyrena?"

"No, sorry," Edward said, grabbing my arm and steering me inside. "I hope to see you at the after party, Stephen. Maybe we can talk then about this new venture. Enjoy your evening."

"You, too," Stephen said. "Good-bye, my lovely Bella."

I nodded and turned to go inside.

"Thank god you showed up," I said to Edward. "That man is weird. Like really weird. He was sniffing me, and he touched my belly."

Edward frowned as we moved slowly to our seats up front. "I don't like that he touched you, but Stephen is Stephen. He's harmless. However, I will mention to him that he is not to touch you without your permission."

"I don't want to mess up your relationship with him," I said. I was feeling a little guilty now.

"Don't you worry about that," Edward said. "He was inappropriate, and I'm not going to let that go by no matter how much money he's paying me."

"Okay," I said, relieved. "Thanks. He scares me sometimes."

Edward laughed and squeezed my hand. "He scares me, too. Did you see the eyeliner he was wearing? And the lipstick? Who does he think he is? A vampire?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I think he looks like a mannequin," I said. "That's really creepy."

Our seats were in the third row so Edward could easily slip backstage when it was time for him to present. I sighed with relief when we sat down. "Ah," I sighed. "My feet are killing me."

"Yeah, it is good to sit down," Edward said, and then he turned to me, his fingers brushing my cheek. "You did so well out there, love! Even Bryce says so. It's a bit overwhelming your first time, but you handled it like a pro, especially the photos. I'm so proud of you." He reached over and gave me a soft kiss.

"Thanks," I said. "It was exhausting, but fun. I might enjoy it more if I wasn't pregnant and wearing these shoes. I'm proud of you, too, Edward. You looked so handsome and confident out there. No wonder your fans love you. You were so sweet to them."

Just then, the show started, and we relaxed and settled back in our seats to enjoy it, Edward's arm snaked around my shoulders and held me close.

The next few hours flew by, and soon it was time for Edward to present the final award. He looked so handsome and confident on the stage. And then it was all over, and we were being ushered out to the limos. Bryce appeared and informed us that we'd all be traveling in one limo to the after party at the Beverly Hills Hotel. I certainly hoped they'd have food. I was starving. We joked and laughed in the limo, everyone drinking champagne except me. I was drinking club soda with lime. Boring.

The party was in full swing when we arrived at the hotel. There was a huge buffet of food and numerous bars placed strategically around the room, groups of tables and couches, and a big dance floor complete with disco ball lighting and a Hollywood-looking DJ wearing headphones and dancing to the loud, throbbing music. There were people everywhere, beautiful people I had only seen on the movie screen or on television, holding drinks, nibbling on hors d'oeuvres, talking and talking. It was people-watching at its best.

Of course, everyone wanted to talk to Edward, buy him a drink, give him an air kiss, or flirt with him, and I just wanted to sit down. I found a comfy spot on a couch near an outside wall, and after Edward brought me a plate of food and a drink, I shooed him away to go mingle. "This is your night. Go. This is your job. I'm fine."

Edward kissed my cheek. "I won't be far away," he said, and then he moved over toward the bar where he was immediately surrounded by people.

An older women whom I recognized but couldn't remember her name, sat down next to me on the couch. "Hi," she said. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here, but my feet are killing me."

I laughed. "Mine, too. Please, sit."

"Melanie Foster," she said, holding out her hand to shake mine.

"Bella Swan," I said.

"You in the business?" she asked, smiling at me. "You seem familiar."

"No, no," I said, laughing. "I'm here with my fiance', Edward Cullen." It felt so good to say that. I wasn't sure I'd called Edward my fiance' before.

"Ahh," she said. "You're the lucky girl. I've never worked with Edward, but I've heard good things about him. He's very talented. Nice guy, too, from what I hear. When is your baby due?"

"August," I said, rubbing my belly a bit. "Seems like a hundred years from now."

She laughed. "It'll go fast and then you'll quickly forget how miserable you were. I know. I have three children."

"Really?" I asked. "That's so cool."

Melanie and I conversed for a good half hour about babies and kids and Hollywood. She was so down to earth and funny. I glanced over occasionally to see what Edward was up to. Once I saw him peeling a beautiful blonde off his arm. He caught my eye and winked. I smiled back. He was having a good time, and I trusted him.

I saw Stephen Austin flitting in and out, an exotic looking dark-haired model on his arm. He reached out and touched my cheek and inhaled loudly when he passed by. The man just wouldn't stop.

"Do you know him?" Melanie asked. She seemed in awe of him.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Edward is the face of his latest men's fragrance. He's very, um, very eccentric, you could say. And a little scary."

Melanie laughed. "Yeah, the eyeliner is a little much, but, you know, it takes all kinds."

"Yes," I said, laughing.

A while later I excused myself to use the restroom. As I came out of the stall, I saw a tall blonde fixing her makeup at the mirror. _Tanya!_ Could I ever escape this woman? She seemed to be in every bathroom in Hollywood. I hesitated for a moment and then I moved over to the sink. The days of Tanya intimidating me were over.

"Hello, Tanya," I said a little acidly as I washed my hands. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Well, well, if it isn't little white bread," she said sarcastically. "All dressed up, and knocked up, too, I see. Isn't that special!"

I didn't say a word as I dried my hands and took out my lipstick.

"That's one way to get a man," Tanya said, taunting me. "Especially someone like Edward. I guess you're set for life now. When he dumps you, you and your brat can move back to your little town and live in luxury for the rest of your lives on Edward's money."

"Edward and I are engaged," I said, flashing my ring a bit so she could see it. Her eyes widened a bit. "We're getting married later this year."

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically. "Those are the oldest moves on earth, sister. Move to town, move in, get knocked up. That might mean happy ever after in white-bread-town, but this is Hollywood. It doesn't work like that here."

I was angry and tired of this woman putting me down. "You don't know anything about Edward or me or our life for that matter. You're obviously still hung up on him or you wouldn't always be so concerned about what we're doing. Guess what, Tanya. It's over! You're over! He chose me over you. Remember? And that's not going to change anytime soon. I'm going to be Edward's wife and the mother of his child, so the next time you speak to me, show a little more respect, or I might have to let the media know what a bitch you really are."

Tanya just stood there with her mouth open as I snapped my purse shut and walked out the door. I wasn't sure if it was because she really believed me or that she was stunned that I stood up to her.

When I got back to the couch, Melanie had left, so I looked around for Edward. He caught my eye and mouthed, "Ready to go?" I nodded. I was so ready to get out of here.

A few minutes later we were in a limo, headed home. Edward grabbed a bottle of water and drank deeply. I took off my shoes.

"I ran into Tanya in the bathroom," I said. Edward gulped loudly.

"What? Again?" he said.

"Yes, again. I swear that woman stalks me in every restroom in Hollywood."

"Did she speak?"

"Oh, yeah. She had a few choice words for me, and you, but I straightened her out."

"Really?" Edward now looked amused. "I'd ask, but I really don't want to know. I like it when my woman kicks ass. It's very sexy."

I laughed. "I wouldn't say I kicked ass, but I hope the next time I see her she'll be a bit more pleasant."

"Hnmm," Edward said, nuzzling me as we sat back in the seat. "Can I mess up our lipstick now? Do I have permission?"

"Yes, you do," I said. "Nuzzle away."

"Do we have time for a little limo sex, or would you rather wait until we get home?" he said in between kisses.

"I'll be asleep by the time we get home," I said, chuckling. "Now is just fine." I deepened the kiss. I was suddenly feeling very horny.

Edward's hand slid up under my dress. "Um, can you take off your panties, er, whatever it is you're wearing underneath here?"

"It's spanx," I said, laughing in between kisses. "To hold you in all smooth and tight. Just wait until you get old and fat. They have spanx for men, too."

"Really," Edward said, amused as I stood up, and he held me steady as I peeled them down my legs. "I can't wait."

I hiked up my dress and straddled Edward's hips as he guided me onto his erection. I sank down slowly until our hips touched. We both sighed in pleasure, and Edward put his hands on my hips, and I put my hands on his shoulders. "So good," he whispered into my ear before he claimed my lips. His hips thrust up into me, and I sighed again. We set a slow, sensual rhythm, taking our time, enjoying every movement. Edward's hands moved from my hips to my swelling belly, and his lips moved to my neck and cleavage.

We rocked back and forth, our hands and lips moving in sync, our bodies pleasuring one another. It built in intensity and rhythm, until I felt myself getting close to the edge. "So close," I mumbled to Edward, grasping his shoulders tightly. He thrust up suddenly at the same time his fingers touched me in just the right spot, and that was it. I fell apart in his arms and he quickly followed.

After, we held each other close, light kisses and touches until I felt a cramp in my leg and Edward helped me to my feet. "I'm not sure I can get that spanx thing back on," I said, holding it up. "It doesn't fit in my bag."

Edward laughed, rolled it into a ball and put it in his inside pocket just as the limo went through the gate of our neighborhood. "Just in time. We're home."

_Hope you enjoyed Bella and Edward's "red carpet" night. Let me know what you think!_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight, but this is my story. _

_Thanks so much for all your reviews about the red carpet. One of my favorites was ... you know it's love when he holds her spanx! So true!_

_Charlie has decided it's time to meet Edward! Fun times ahead._

**BPOV**

We planned to sleep in after our late night at the awards event and after party, but Edward's phone started buzzing at nine o'clock. It seemed everyone wanted an interview after seeing us together on the red carpet. Edward said no. We were done with interviews for a while, and we were appearing at another award show in a few weeks. That was soon enough. I was exhausted already just thinking about the four-hour prep with Francesca and her crew. What a strange life these Hollywood people lived.

When my phone buzzed, I was set to ignore it, but I noticed it was my dad. "Hey, princess," he said. "Saw you on television last night. You sure looked beautiful! I had to keep asking myself was that really my little girl leading such an exciting life?"

"Thanks, dad. It's not all that glamorous," I said, laughing. "It took four hours to get me to look like that. Exhausting is more like it."

"Well, I couldn't be more proud of you, princess," dad said. "All my friends are calling this morning and telling me how excited they were to see my little girl on TV, and how beautiful you looked with your handsome guy."

"It's kind of embarrassing, but tell them thanks, dad," I said.

"That's not the reason I called," he said. "I have next weekend off, and Sue and her kids are going to Portland to visit relatives, so I thought I'd fly to LA and see your fancy lifestyle and meet this Edward guy. Does that fit your schedule?"

"Yes, yes, it does," I said excitedly. "Oh, dad. I can't wait to see you. Can't you stay longer than the weekend?"

"No, not this trip," he said. "I hope to come more often in the future now that you're a lot closer than Chicago. I'll be there Friday night about seven. Can you pick me up, or will your chauffeur be there?"

"I don't have a chauffeur," I said, laughing. "I'll pick you up at the airport. See you soon."

On Friday evening shortly after seven, I pulled up to the airport and saw a tall, dark-haired man standing alone, holding a bag. He looked a little lost. I got out of the car and waved, and he smiled and walked toward me. I didn't wait until he got to me before I ran and threw my arms around him. _Dad!_

He hugged me back, and I reveled in the solid feel of him, and the brush of his mustache as he kissed my cheek. "Hello, princess," he said, his voice shaking a little, and I swear he had tears in his eyes. I know I did. I brushed them away hurriedly.

"Hey, dad," I said, hugging him again. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I can't believe you're here."

"It's good to see you, too, princess," he said, stepping back to look at me. "Uh, you've changed a little since I've seen you last."

I blushed and rubbed my baby bump. "Uh, yeah, I know. Got a little something going on here."

"I didn't mean only that," dad said, his eyes twinkling. "You look happy. Happier than I've ever seen you. This Edward guy must be good for you."

"He is, dad," I said. "He's great."

"Well, then I need to meet him."

I led dad over to my Ford Fusion hybrid. "I thought you drove a Corvette. You sent me a photo. Who's car is this?"

"It's mine. Edward thinks the Corvette is too dangerous for me to drive while I'm pregnant. He bought me this 'safe' car last week. I still have the Corvette. I'll let you drive it, if you want."

Dad laughed. "No, no, that's okay. I don't think I could drive in this LA traffic. Where's Edward, by the way?"

"He had a meeting with his manager. He should be home when we get there."

Dad and I chatted easily while I drove us home. His eyes were wide when we entered the gate to our neighborhood. "Fancy," he said, looking around.

"Safe," I said, smiling at him. "Keeps the photographers and stalkers away from our house. Sometimes they hang outside the gate and follow us when we leave."

"No wonder Edward wants you to have a safe car. Crazy life you have, Bella."

"Yeah, dad, I'm still not used to it, and Edward is a little overprotective when it comes to safety. He drives me crazy much of the time."

"I like this man already," dad said smugly as we drove up in front of the house.

He got out of the car and grabbed his bag. "Nice house."

"Thanks, it's not big by Hollywood standards, but it's home. We love it here."

"Edward!" I called out as I opened the door. "Are you home?"

He came walking toward us from the kitchen in bare feet, wearing jeans and a blue button-down shirt over a white T-shirt. He looked like the boy next door, not a hot movie star.

"Sir, it's great to finally meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

"Call me Charlie," dad said, firmly shaking Edward's hand. "Good to meet you, too, Edward. I mean to have a talk with you later about what you've done to my daughter, here." He had a stern look on his face, but I knew he was teasing. I smiled.

Edward looked a little panicked. "Uh, well, sir, I-I do love Bella, and I plan to take care of her, and we are getting married, and..."

Dad threw back his head and laughed, and he put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Just kidding, son. I'm really pleased to meet the man who's made my daughter so happy."

"Oh, thank god," Edward said, looking much relieved. "I know you're the chief of police, and you probably carry a gun, and I didn't want to be at the end of any bad..."

"Hey, both of you, stop!" I said. "Enough with the teasing, dad. I know you want a beer and probably something to eat, so Edward will get that while I take you to your room and give you a tour of the house."

"Nice place," dad said again as I quickly showed him around. He took a white bag out of his suitcase when we dropped it off in the guest room. "A little gift for you," he said, his eyes twinkling. I couldn't imagine what it was.

Edward had a cold beer waiting in the cabana for dad, and the grill was smoking when we went outside and sat down. I grabbed a Diet Coke out of the fridge.

"Now this, I like," dad said, sitting down and looking around at the pool, the grill, the furniture, the television. "This is quite the setup. If I lived here, I'd never go in the house."

"We didn't for the first few months we lived here," I said, giggling. "When I came, Edward had two plastic lawn chairs and a bed. We bought all this furniture and lived outside for a good four months before we bought any inside furniture."

Edward came over and sat down with us, cold beer in hand, as dad handed me the white bag. "A gift for the little one," he said quietly.

Inside was a very soft stuffed animal - a gray kitten with white markings and green eyes. I immediately got tears in my eyes, and I threw my arms around my dad's neck, hugging him and then bursting into tears.

Dad hugged me back, chuckling and rubbing my back. "Well, I didn't expect that sort of reaction," he said, looking at Edward. "Does she act like this all the time?"

Edward nodded and shook his head. "Cries at the drop of a hat. What's with the cat?"

I sat back, hugging the cat to my chest, the tears streaming down my face. "This is just like the cat I had when I was ten."

Dad laughed. "Bella used to spend her summers with me. When she was about ten years old, the neighbor's cat had kittens, and she insisted that she had to have one. I don't especially care for cats, but she wore me down, so she brought one home. Looked just like this one."

"Smoky, that was his name," I said, still cuddling the cat.

"Yeah, Smoky," dad said, chuckling. "That damn cat tore up my house. Clawed every piece of furniture that I had, ripped up my favorite couch, knocked things over and broke them, jumped on the table and ate food off our plates, and dragged dead mice and squirrels into the house. He was hell on wheels."

"You loved that cat," I said softly, looking at dad.

"Yeah, I did," dad sighed. "After the summer was over and you left, it was just me and the cat. I thought about getting rid of him, but then I'd have to deal with you." He looked at me affectionately. "So, I kept him. Turned out to be good company. He calmed down after a while, and we got to be good buddies. Watched every baseball game with me for nine years. Then, after Bella went to college, he got sick and died. Took me two weeks to gather enough courage to tell you he died."

I reached over and hugged dad again. "Thanks, daddy. This is so sweet."

"You're welcome, princess. I saw it in the Seattle airport, and I knew I had to get it for your baby. Just a little piece of home."

"I don't think Bella's going to give the cat to the baby," Edward said, laughing. "I think she's keeping it for herself."

"Yes, I am," I said, hugging it to me, and the tears started anew.

"Okay, time to cook the steaks," Edward said, standing up. "Charlie, would you like to join me at the grill? You can tell me how you like yours done."

"Steak? I thought all you Hollywood types only ate vegetables," dad said, chuckling.

"Please! I'm British," Edward said. "We love our beef."

The two of them walked over to the grill, beer in hand, laughing and talking like they'd known each other for years.

After a few moments, I got my emotions together, and I went into the house to get the salad and dessert ready. By the time I had the table set outside, the steaks and potatoes were ready, and we sat down to eat.

The sun had set when we finished our meal, dessert and coffee, and the pool lights kicked in. Dad and Edward were talking sports - dad defending baseball as the greatest sport ever and Edward defending soccer. I just sat there and smiled as I drank my iced tea.

After I cleared the table, dad and Edward sat in the cabana, having another beer while dad explained the finer points of baseball as they watched a game on television. By this time I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Bella, love," Edward said, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. "Go to bed. You don't need to wait up for us. This game will go on for another period or two."

"Inning," dad corrected him. "And yes, Bella, go to bed."

"Okay," I said, yawning. "Good night, dad." I kissed him on the cheek. "Edward," I kissed him on the lips, and he leaned down and kissed my belly.

"Take care of my sweet baby," he said affectionately.

I don't remember Edward coming to bed. I woke up around seven, and as I usually did, I make coffee and sat outside by the pool. It was around seven-thirty when dad appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, good morning," he said, smiling. "I found the coffee."

"Good," I said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did," he said. "All that beer I had last night might have helped. Edward and I were up late talking." He paused for a few moments. "He's a really great guy, Bella. I like him. He's good for you. I can see why you're so happy."

"Yeah, he is," I said softly. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You deserve it," he said thoughtfully. "After what you two went through? I nearly lost my mind when I found out you were in that hotel in Canada. And when you got out, you told me you were running off with some movie star from California? You can imagine what I thought."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "But you stood by me, dad. No one else did. No one else believed in me. Not mom. Not Jeff. Just you. I'll never forget that."

Dad cleared his throat, and I could tell he was trying to get his emotions under control.

"Um, so, this baby you're having. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No," I said. "I want to be surprised. Edward wanted to know, but I didn't let him, and he finally agreed to wait."

"Well, I hope it's a girl," dad said. "I have a soft spot for little girls."

"Okay, stop it, dad, or you'll have me crying again. These hormones are killer. They never stop."

"Okay, okay" he said, holding up his hands. "I have vague memories of your mother. Don't make me relive that."

We both laughed, and then drank our coffee. Edward joined us a little later, looking disheveled and grumpy as he always did in the morning. "What's wrong with you people?" he said. "Get up too damn early."

"Get used to it, Edward," dad said. "That baby will have you up all hours of the day and night."

"So I've heard," Edward said, yawning as he held his coffee mug. "That's why I need my sleep now."

"I understand your parents live in London, Edward," dad said after Edward sat down.

"Um, yes," Edward said. "They live in Richmond, a suburb in southwest London. It's where I grew up. They still live in my childhood home. I'm trying to buy a vacation home here in California so they can come and visit for extended periods of time." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um, I guess I should buy one for you, too."

Dad threw back his head and laughed. "No, no, that's not necessary. I live close enough that I can fly in and out. That's good enough for me. Too many crazy people in California."

"Okay," Edward said, laughing. "Please feel free to visit often, Charlie. Bella and I want our child to be close to all the grandparents."

"You can plan on it. I thought I was too young to be a grandpa, but now that it's happening, I can't wait for the little one to arrive," dad said. "I'd love to meet your parents, Edward. Bella's told me how nice they were to her when you were in sound like good people."

"They are," Edward said, smiling. "We've very close, and they're very supportive of my career. They love Bella, too. You'll get to meet them at our wedding."

"And when might that be?" Dad asked calmly, raising his eyebrows at Edward, putting him on the spot.

"Um, soon, soon," Edward said. "Although it probably won't be until after the baby is born. We're trying to find a place to hold a small, intimate family gathering. We don't want anything big and ostentatious."

"Yes, just close family and friends. Edward's agent is helping us find a spot here in California. We're focusing on the baby and Edward's schedule right now."

"Okay," Dad said. "I know you said you were getting married. I wanted to know how serious you are."

"Charlie, sir," Edward said, leaning forward, his face very serious. "I LOVE your daughter, and I will marry her and be a good father to our child. Never doubt that. I know we're doing this a little out of order, but it's always been my intention to marry Bella - long before we got pregnant. She saved my life in Canada. She IS my life. She'll always be my priority."

"Okay, son," Dad said quietly. "I can see how you care for her, which is very different from the man she used to be married to. I believe you're a man of your word, and I respect that. So, thank you." He smiled at Edward, and Edward smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, enough of this," I said. "Dad, what do you want to do today? See the sights?"

"Well, honey, you know I don't like touristy stuff. I came to see you two, so if it's okay, I'd just like to hang out here by the pool, relax, drink some more beer, visit with you, and maybe Edward can clue me in on what this European soccer he's so fond of it all about."

Edward and I both got big grins on our face. I reached over and hugged dad. "Sound good," I said. "How about you and I will just sit here and visit while Edward makes breakfast. He's very good at it. I taught him everything he knows."

Edward stood up. "How does blueberry pancakes and bacon sound, Charlie?"

"Sounds great, Edward," dad said.

Edward went inside to cook, and dad and I continued to drink our coffee.

"Was I too hard on him?" he asked, looking a little guilty.

"Yeah, you were," I said. "He's not Jeff, dad. He's a genuinely sweet guy. You got him a little riled up, but he's okay."

"I just needed to hear him declare his intentions. It's a father thing. I'll stop now."

I shook my head. Men!

The rest of the day passed very pleasantly. Dad told Edward many embarrassing stories about me growing up that had us bent over with laughter. While I took an afternoon nap, Edward enlightened dad on the finer points of enjoying European soccer. By late afternoon, he was a convert.

"Let's take dad out to dinner," I said as dusk set in. "How about sushi?"

"Sushi?" dad asked. "Isn't that raw fish?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "But some has cooked fish or no fish. There are other dishes, too, if you don't care for sushi. We have a favorite restaurant that we go to called Osaka. We'd love to take you there."

"Okay," dad said, looking a little apprehensive. "I love fish, just never tried it uncooked. Don't know if I'll like it, but I'm willing to try it."

Edward drove the Camry, and as we exited the gate there was one lone pap waiting for us. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his camera, and we experienced a number of rapid flashes before we turned onto the boulevard.

"What was that?" dad asked, a little alarmed. "What's wrong with that guy?"

"That, my dear father, is a paparazzi," I said, all knowing. "Photographers who stalk Edward and me to document everything we do to sell it to the tabloids."

"Disgraceful," dad said. "I should have pulled out my badge and arrested him."

Edward threw back his head and laughed. "That would be great, Charlie. I'd love to have my own personal chief of police."

"Don't you have a body guard?" dad said.

"I do. Roger's great," Edward said. "But he doesn't have a badge. You're the real thing, Charlie."

"Yeah, well we don't have papa-whatzit in Forks, so I'm not sure what I'd do, badge or not."

Charlie ended up loving several kinds of sushi. "This is good. Who knew?" he said as he ate another piece. "I need to call Sue and tell her. She'll get a kick out of me eating this fancy California raw fish."

"Sue?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"Dad's girlfriend," I said. "Her husband was dad's best friend. He died unexpectedly five years ago. Dad's been looking out for Sue and her two teen-age kids ever since."

"Maybe I should be interrogating you about marriage, Charlie," Edward said, laughing. "Please tell me what your intentions are."

Dad seemed a little flustered. "We're just friends. Well, maybe a little more. She's-she's a good woman." He didn't say anything else. I looked at Edward, and we smiled at one another.

"Love to meet her sometime," Edward said. "Please bring her on one of your visits."

"Uh, yeah, okay, that would be nice," dad said, looking surprised. "She'd enjoy that."

When we left the restaurant through the back door, there were two paparazzi snapping photos of us walking rapidly to our car. "Hey, dad," I said, laughing. "You'll be in the tabloids next week. How do you like it?"

"It's totally crazy," dad said. "Having them follow you day and night? I don't know how you put up with it."

"It's hard, believe me," I said. "Edward handles it better than I do, but he's had more practice. I just try to block it out."

We slept in Sunday morning, and after a late breakfast, it was time to take dad to the airport. We didn't talk much in the car, and I hoped I wouldn't burst into tears again.

When we got out of the car, I wrapped my arms around dad and hugged him close. "Thanks for always being there for me, dad," I said. "You're my rock."

"You're my princess," dad said quietly. "Always will be. Take care of yourself and that little one. Edward, too. He's a good guy, Bella. You chose well."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him again and kissing his cheek. "Come back soon and bring Sue with you next time. Just Sue. Not those two wild teen-agers. I don't think I can handle them."

Dad laughed and kissed me. "I can't handle them either."

Edward dropped dad's bag by his feet, shook his hand, and then leaned over and hugged him. "Charlie. Thanks for coming to visit, and thanks for trusting me with your daughter. I promise to take good care of her and our baby. Always."

"I know you will. She's very precious to me," dad said. With that, he picked up his bag, waved good-bye and walked into the airline terminal.

_Charlie is just the sweetest dad, isn't he? Lots of back and forth between him and Edward. I think they like teasing each other. __Coming up - the launch of Stephen Austin's new cologne. Guaranteed to be crazy, crazy, like Stephen. I personally can't wait._

_FanFic readers: I am 11 reviews away from 1,000! Can you push me over the cliff? Please? Thank you!_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story. _

_Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was really difficult to write. I wanted to portray Stephen Austin as he truly is. Let me know if I got it right._

_Those of you who've read my other story know that I'm not into angst. I add a little here and there because that's how life is, but nothing too heavy. I've read a few fics that gave me nightmares, so none of that here. Nope. Just a sweet little romance with a few surprises and a few lemons thrown in._

_Thanks to all my FanFic readers for your overwhelming support last chapter. I asked for 11 reviews to put me over 1,000 and I got 49! You guys rock! Thank you, thank you._

**BPOV**

A few weeks after dad's visit, Edward and I attended our second red carpet event. It was much like the first, although I felt more at ease now that I knew what to expect.

Francesca worked her magic again. Edward wore a deep navy Dior tux with a crisp white shirt and navy tie. He looked especially handsome. I wore a purple strapless gown with a sparkly beaded top. Not only did it accentuate my cleavage, it nipped in just enough to show that I still had a waist somewhere and it stretched tight over my little rounded bump. I had to wear so many spanx-like undergarments and special tape to hold it up and in that I felt like a construction project, but, wow, did I look good! I wore my hair down and pulled to the side with long curls, and my makeup was fairly dramatic with darker lipstick and several pairs of false eyelashes.

Edward and I did numerous interviews on the red carpet, and everyone asked about the baby. We smiled and laughed, and Edward sneaked in some good plugs for his upcoming movie. We also posed for a million photos and were fairly dizzy by the time we went inside.

The after party was rocking when we arrived. I was much more awake this time, so we stayed for several hours. Edward and I made the rounds of various tables, and he introduced me to many celebrities. I ran into Melanie Frost, my friend from the last awards event and introduced her to Edward. And thank goodness, there was no Tanya in sight.

The next few weeks passed quickly. I wrapped up my screenwriting project with James and decided not to start a new one for a while. Edward started looking for a home for his parents, and the two of us consulted with a designer that Roxanne recommended to help us select furniture for the baby nursery. Edward had done a lot of research on baby furniture safety, and he drove the designer a little crazy. In the end, he got what he wanted, and she certainly earned her commission. We ordered a white crib, changing table, dresser and rocking chair. It looked so cute in the gray, yellow and orange room, and Jenna helped me select baby bedding in a soft pastel yellow with animal characters in orange and blue-grey.

Jenna and I spent a few days shopping for baby clothes. We couldn't select boy's or girl's clothes, but I stocked up on onesies and sleepers, socks, caps, little jeans and Tees, blankets and diapers. I spent hours washing everything, organizing it and putting it away in the dresser and closet. As a last touch, I set Edward's little Burberry baby shoes on top of the dresser next to my soft little Smoky cat. This little display made me smile every time I walked by.

Edward finally got the call from Roxanne about Stephen Austin's fragrance launch. The media campaign was about to begin, and Edward had his first chance to review all the photos and ads. I did not go with him to Roxanne's office because I was afraid of what I might see. I was outside in the cabana reading when he came home. He set his laptop computer down in front of me on the table.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You need to see this."

"Do I want to?" I asked nervously as I looked him in the eye.

"Most of it is good," he said, although he looked nervous, too. "There are a few ads and photos that you won't like, but you need to see them." He clicked into a file and the first magazine ad popped up. It was a close-up of Edward in tight white pants, his light blue shirt unbuttoned to the waist showing off his tan, toned chest. He wore a sexy smirk on his face, his index and middle finger teasing the butterfly tattoo located on the naked hip of the model. The photo was artfully cropped to show just the swell of her buttocks, the curve of her waist and a hint of her naked breast. The background was the brilliant blue and white beach, and the headline asked, _"Is it TRUE?"_

I actually liked the ad. It was arty, sexy and a little naughty, and Edward looked so hot! "This one is good," I said, smiling at him. He didn't say a word, just flipped to the second ad.

This one was a lot more sexual. Edward's was wearing a black tux with the shirt unbuttoned, his bow tie undone. He was holding the naked model tightly from behind, her naked back pressed against his naked chest. Her head was turned to the side and back, nestled into Edward's neck, her eyes closed, her red lips slightly parted. Edward's hands were crossed over her naked breasts, covering them, his head bent down slightly and very close to the skin of her neck, his lips wet and ready to kiss. The headline said, _"It's TRUE."_ The look of passion on his face made my stomach lurch and my heart hurt. I knew he was acting, but I felt tears of jealousy sting my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"Say something," Edward said softly. "I know what you're thinking. Say it. Out loud."

"I know you're acting," I said slowly. "It-it's just so-so sensuous. It hurts to look at it." I was breathing a little hard and trying not to cry.

"You know I'm acting, Bella," Edward said, his voice low and calm. "I felt nothing for this girl. I don't even know her name. You saw what went on during the shoot. Don't make it into something it's not."

"I know," I said quietly, still looking at it, a bit mesmerized at how titillating it was. "I know you're acting. I saw you, but it was uncomfortable then, and it's uncomfortable now."

Edward sighed, sat down next to me, put his arm around me and pulled me close. My head rested on his shoulder. "Bella, love, I need you to be okay with this," Edward said softly. "I have a big launch event and a lot of interviews and publicity to get through, and I need you. We have $12 million riding on this."

"I know, Edward. You're a great actor, but sometimes, you're too good."

"That's why Stephen chose me."

"That's not the only reason."

Edward frowned and looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Stephen thinks you're a good actor, but he also thinks you're hot. He's in love with you. He wants to have sex with you."

Edward laughed. "No, he doesn't. He was joking. Besides, I've only seen Stephen with women. That's crazy."

I shook my head, thinking back to Stephen telling me how he was so in love with Edward, and then offering to have both of us in his bed. I wasn't sure if he had ever hit on Edward, but I had no doubt he would try in the coming weeks.

"He wants you, Bella, not me," Edward said as he kissed me softly. "And he can't have you."

I looked him in the eye. "He wants both of us, but I think he wants you more."

I looked at the ad again, and then I turned to Edward and sighed deeply, serious now. "I can live with this. I don't like it, and I won't ever like it, but I can live with it." He pulled me closer and his lips captured mine.

"Thanks, love," he said, softly. "That's what I needed to hear."

"What about the rest of the campaign? Are any ads worse than this one?"

"No, the TV ad and the rest of the print ads are pretty much the same. However, I am doing photo shoots for various men's magazines, and they like a little female nudity. I'm not expecting anything too naughty. I won't do any X-rated magazines. I decided that a long time ago."

"That's a relief," I said. "This is going to be interesting. I don't trust Stephen Austin at all. He's one strange dude. When is the big launch event?"

"May fifteenth at the Lumiere' Gallery in Beverly Hills.

"So what am I supposed to wear to a fragrance launch?" I asked. "Is this a red carpet thing?"

"Yes, but not as formal as the awards. More like a fancy cocktail party with some red carpet thrown in. We can still work with Francesca, but I think Stephen or his people will want to dress us." He cringed a bit. "Is that okay?"

"As long as I have clothes that cover my body, I'm fine," I said. "No naked pregnant lady."

"Do you think I'd allow that?" Edward said, giving me a 'duh' look. "I'd fight Stephen over that."

"Good," I said, sighing. "Now show me the rest of this kinky campaign so we can get this over with. God, I wish I could have a drink!"

A week later I was contacted by one of Stephen Austin's assistants who offered to bring over potential garments for me to wear to the launch party. Henry was thin and geeky with a high nasal voice. He bowed when I opened the door. "Miss Swan," he said dramatically. These fashion people were so eccentric!

"You must be Henry. Please, come in."

"Mister Austin asked me to select your attire for the launch of his new signature fragrance," he said very seriously. "He did inform me that you were pregnant."

"I hope that doesn't cramp your style," I said, laughing at my own pun.

"Oh, no, m'am," he said. "I consulted with Miss Sophia who works on our clothing line. She recommended some excellent styles that Mister Austin himself approved. I do hope you like them."

"Me, too," I said. I was curious what had been chosen.

Henry wheeled in a rack of dresses. "Mister Austin has chosen a very neutral theme - black, white or cream tones. He wants the color to be in the program. He'll be wearing a white tuxedo jacket and black pants, and he's requested that Mister Cullen wear a black tuxedo. Classic, of course."

I nodded. This sounded interesting.

Henry showed me several styles, but there was one that really caught my eye. It was a creamy color with just a hint of pink, very sheer with a silk spaghetti-strap slip dress underneath. It was quite short with sheer bell sleeves that ended in many rows of fun, feathery ruffles, which were echoed at the bottom of the dress. It was so fun and flirty that I instantly fell in love with it.

"Oh, my," I said to Henry as I played with the ruffles. "I want this one."

"Of course," he said without emotion. "Mister Austin will be pleased. Please try it on so I can mark it for tailoring."

I tried in on, and Henry made some adjustment with pins, clucking like a mother hen whenever I moved.

"Please tell Mister Austin that I'm very happy with the dress," I said. "I hope you have some shoes that aren't too high. I really want to enjoy this event."

"Of course," Henry agreed with me. "Mister Austin's events are always quite memorable."

I made sure I was well rested the day of the event. Francesca came with a smaller staff and spent about two hours helping us get ready. Edward was nervous.

"I haven't done anything like this before," he said. "I want it to be a huge success for Stephen because ultimately it proves that I can successfully endorse products. I don't want people laughing at me."

"No one is going to laugh at you," I said softly as I kissed his lips. "They are going to be raving about you. It's going to be huge. I can feel it."

The black stretch limo pulled up in front of our house right on time, and Bryce jumped out to greet us. He was orchestrating the evening, as usual. I had really begun to appreciate all that he did not only for Edward but for me, too. I couldn't imagine how we'd handle all this without him.

"You won't be on the red carpet with Edward tonight," he told me as we drove to the gallery. "It'll be the Edward and Stephen show. I'll find you a comfortable spot to watch." He smiled at me.

"That's totally fine with me," I said, smiling at Edward. I reached over to straighten his bow tie. "You look nervous," I said to him.

"I am," he said, fidgeting a little. "I have no idea what Stephen is going to do tonight. We talked about the concept for the event, but we didn't rehearse anything, and he's been known to just throw plans to the wind and wing it."

"I guess we'll have to be surprised," I said, although I was a little worried myself. Stephen was not to be trusted.

The limo pulled up in front of the gallery which was brightly lit both inside and out. There were two huge, fifty-foot banners with the ad photos hanging on the front facade of the building. One was Edward in the white pants teasing the hip tattoo, and the other was bare-chested Edward seducing the naked model.

"Great," Edward said, shaking his head. "Could they be any larger?" He looked a little embarrassed.

"Wow! There're hot!" I said, and it really was something to see him so large and sexy. I was pretty much over my jealousy. I just wanted the campaign to be successful.

Bryce was on his phone. "Edward," he said. "We're going to have you work the crowd for ten minutes, and when I signal, go to the platform in front of the building and Stephen will join you for the photo op. There will be media interviews after for both of you."

"Okay," Edward said, looking out the window at the crowd. "What about Bella?"

"I'll take care of Bella," Bryce said. "There's a seat for her in the VIP area. She'll be fine."

I smiled at Edward and quickly kissed him. "Go get 'em," I said. "I love you, and I'll catch up with you later."

Edward adjusted his tie, licked his lips, and stepped out of the limo. I could hear the screams before his shoes hit the concrete, and they accelerated as he walked over to the crowd to sign autographs and take photos.

Bryce led me to the VIP area to a comfy padded chair. I soon had a club soda with lemon in my hand as I sat back to watch it all unfold.

A few minutes later, I saw Stephen slip outside the door and stand in the shadows close to where I was sitting. He was wearing a white tuxedo jacket with black lapels, a black bow tie and tight black pants. His dark hair was slicked back, oiled and pulled tight into the little queue he preferred. It had a blue sheen to it. He was wearing a large diamond in one ear, had make-up to accentuate his eyes and a little color on his lips. He looked good. On one arm was a model dressed in black high-waisted satin shorts that barely covered her butt cheeks and a a low-cut, push-up bra. Her white blonde hair was styled in a short bob with bangs, and she had heavily lined eyes and bright red lips. One his other arm was an almost identical model dressed all in white with a brunette bob and the same make-up. They looked like dolls.

He looked directly at me, and I smiled and nodded. Of course, he shrugged off the models, walked over to me, took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Bella," he said very quietly and sensuously, his eyes intense on me. "Stand up. I want to see you." I felt a little intimidated as I always did, but I stood up.

"Turn around," he said, indicating a circle with his finger. I turned for him, and I think I blushed. _Damn this man!_

"Ahh, you look like a little bird," he said, smiling. "A beautiful, sensuous little bird. I can hear your heart singing. So beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, still blushing. "I like what you chose for me to wear."

He started to move in like he was going to touch me, but then he abruptly pulled back and frowned. "Edward said I am not to touch you. He is very possessive, your Edward." He shook his head like he was disappointed.

"Yes, he is," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't like people touching me while I'm pregnant." I rubbed my hand over my swelling belly. "It's too personal."

"Ahh," he said. "Don't worry. I will refrain. But luckily I can still enjoy your sexy fragrance." He breathed deeply, his eyes closed. "I really must do something with it."

Now I was uncomfortable again. _Damn this man!_

Thank god, Bryce appeared with a tall thin man who looked like a vampire with dark lined eyes. He was Stephen's handler. "We're ready for you, Mister Austin," he said. "Mister Cullen is heading to the platform now. Please gather the women and join him."

Stephen snapped to attention and held out his arms, and like magic, the two models appeared, looking perfect as always, and attached themselves to Stephen's sides, and off they went into the spotlight.

"Doing okay?" Bryce asked. I must have looked a little weird.

"I'm good," I said, sighing in relief. "I'm good. Thanks."

Bryce left, and then I heard the roar of the crowd as Edward and Bryce both appeared on the platform and even more spotlights snapped on. The light was almost blinding. I couldn't imagine what it was like for Edward.

The model in all white attached herself to Edward's side, and the one in all black stayed glued to Stephen's side. Stephen and Edward acknowledged the screaming crowd with waves, bows and nods, and then Stephen took the microphone.

"My friends, tonight I am proud and excited to launch my new signature men's fragrance - TRUE. Perhaps I should have named it TRUE lust, because that is what it is, and that is what you will feel when you wear it. Appropriately, the face of this new fragrance is the talented, beautiful and sexy Edward Cullen."

Edward stepped forward and raised his arm, and the crowd went wild, as did all the photographers. I almost couldn't breathe. I was so proud of him, and he looked so sexy!

"Like you, I have lusted after Edward for many years, and having him wear my cologne is a dream come TRUE." He smiled at his own choice of words like he was so clever. "So, tonight we celebrate!"

Suddenly hundreds of models dressed in bright red shorts and bra tops swarmed the stage from both sides and began dancing to a heavy throbbing beat in a choreographed spectacle. Visually, it was stunning, and Edward was sauntering through the models nonchalantly in a semi-choreographed dance, a smirk on his pretty face, his hands reaching out to caress a face, circle a hip, and even playfully grab a little behind. It was cute and sensuous, and since I knew he was acting, it was fine. The crowd was loving it!

Stephen was doing the same as Edward, and after a few moments he and Edward ended in the spot where they started, their arms around one another, bowing and acknowledging the cheering crowd. The volume of the music was lowered and Stephen grabbed the mike again. "The party is inside. Please join us. Eat, drink, make love, dance. It's all for you." He bowed again, and then they all filed off the stage.

I caught up with Edward as he walked with Stephen to the entrance. They were smiling and slapping each other on the back, so I knew they thought it had gone well.

"Bella!" Edward said when he saw me. He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was damp with perspiration from the lights and his romp with the dancers, and he smelled like a mix of TRUE cologne and sweat. I wanted to wrinkle my nose, but I didn't dare. I remembered back when I first met him and he wore that woodsy cologne that mixed so well with sweat and cigarettes. I liked that much better. That was Edward's smell. This TRUE cologne was just a little too sickeningly sweet.

"You were great," I said, smiling up at him. "Stephen, too." Edward put his arm around my waist, and we were swept inside with the crowd.

The scene inside was otherworldly and a bit chaotic. The lighting was dim and alternated between red and blue. There was a rock band playing at one end of the room, there were tables of food flanked by ice sculptures that were lit inside with blue lights, tuxedoed waiters crisscrossed the room with trays loaded with special blue and red "TRUE" cocktails, and the dancing girls in their short shorts and bra tops were handing out sample gift bags of the cologne. It was chaos, art and party, all in one.

Bryce pushed us forward to a media area that was already set up with a special backdrop for the interviews and photos. A make-up person touched up Edward's and Stephen's make-up, and the interviews started. There were so many camera flashes that I was starting to get dizzy and had to grab onto Bryce for a moment to steady myself. He looked concerned for a moment, but I indicated I was okay. However, he tucked my arm into his, and continued to hold on to me throughout the interviews.

The interviews went on for close to an hour. I knew Edward was getting tired but he didn't show it. He was really working hard tonight. Finally, it was over and we were ushered to a VIP area where we could sit down.

Edward was sweaty from all the hot lights, and he stunk of TRUE cologne. _Ugh._ It was making me a little nauseous. I must have made a face even though I was trying not to.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward said, leaning in close to me.

"You stink," I said. "Something about that TRUE cologne. It's making me sick."

Edward's mouth quirked up, and I thought he was going to laugh. "I don't like it myself. It's rather sickening. The more I wear it, the more I dislike it. DON'T tell Stephen. I hear he takes these things very personally, and I want my $12 million."

"You're certainly earned it," I said, giggling. "I enjoyed your little dance on the stage."

"Yeah?" he said. "It went better than I expected. We never rehearsed, and I'm not a very good dancer. I hope I didn't look like a total idiot."

A waiter came to get our food and drink order, and Stephen plopped himself down next to Edward. He also stunk of sweat and TRUE cologne. It was almost overwhelming. I hoped I wouldn't barf. I had to resort to breathing through my mouth.

"Edward, the fragrance is a success," Stephen said. "The campaign will be huge. You will see it everywhere as we are spending millions of dollars."

"Thanks for the opportunity, Stephen. I'm glad it's a success."

"Ahh," Stephen said, looking at me. "Perhaps now I can do my Bella fragrance. Her smell," he waved his hands around, "is devine." He breathed deeply.

"No," Edward said shaking his head. "No Bella fragrance. We're having our baby in a few months, and we're both very busy."

"Ah, too bad," Stephen said. "I do enjoy both of you. I was hoping for more." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"More what?" Edward looked at me, and then back at Stephen.

Stephen got a silly little sexy smirk on his face. "I don't hide the fact that I find both of you very sexy and desirous. We could all be bad together." He looked at both of us, a big grin on his face. _Pervert!_

Edward looked a little appalled, but he swallowed hard and fought to control his facial expression. He was an actor after all, and this was Hollywood. "I'm flattered, Stephen," he said, lying through his teeth. "But Bella and I are old fashioned, and we're committed to each other. There's no room for anyone else. We're just not into that."

"Ah, too bad," Stephen said, obviously disappointed. "It would have been amazing." He closed his eyes like he was imagining it, then he abruptly stood up and looked around. "Simone!" he barked.

One of the perky models in white shorts and bra turned around and smiled at him. He raised his chin, and she was immediately at his side and his arm went possessively around her waist. He nodded at me and Edward, and then he was gone.

The air was a little fresher without his sweaty TRUE aroma, and I breathed a sign of relief. _What a weird man._

"You were right," Edward said. "He's a freakin pervert. Like we would want to do something sexual with that man? Ugh." He shook his head. "I'm starting to remember all the things he said to me over the past few months."

"It's over," I said. "You made $12 million. Now you never have to wear that stinky cologne again."

"Yes," Edward said, sounding tired. "I can't wait to go home and take a shower. Think it's too early to leave?"

"No," I said. "Let's get out of here."

Edward signaled to Bryce who was standing nearby at the bar, and he pulled out his cell phone to call the limo. He walked over to our table.

"Limo will be out front in ten. Ursula has just arrived so we're going to stay awhile and party," Bryce said.

"Have fun," Edward said. "Bella and I are tired, and we're going home."

Edward snagged two Diet Cokes from the bar on the way out, and we cracked them open in the limo on the way home.

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting night," I said to Edward, giggling a little as I remembered Edward's face when Stephen propositioned us.

"Yeah," Edward said. "I'm so done with Stephen and TRUE. And I can't wait until we're done with the last awards show in New York and the movie promo. I'm looking forward to spending time with you, our families and our baby. That's what's important."

He leaned in to kiss me, and I pulled back. "Sorry," I said, plugging my nose. "I can't stand your smell. It's making me nauseous. Can you wait until we get home?"

Edward laughed. "No limo sex tonight, huh. Okay. I don't blame you. The smell is making me sick, too."

"What was the cologne you used to wear, Edward?" I asked. "You were wearing it when I met you on the plane. It smelled clean and woodsy, and even when you were sweaty and had been smoking, it smelled so good. I'll always associate that smell with you. It was so sexy."

"Yeah?" Edward said, smiling at me. "You never told me that. I have some at home in the bathroom."

"Put some on after you take a shower," I said. "I want to smell that again. I want to fall in love with you all over again."

"Will you join me in the shower first?" Edward whispered, and I nodded. It would be a great way to end this very bizarre evening.

"Driver!" Edward said through the intercom. "Can you step on it? We'd like to get home as soon as we can."

_Hope you enjoyed my Stephen and the fragrance launch. I confess I got the idea for the dance with everyone dressed in red from a David Gandy video. And, no, David Gandy is NOT my model for Stephen Austin. I love David. He's amazing. I was recently in the elevator at work with a guy wearing really bad cologne, and I did have to hold my breath. That was an inspiration for this chapter as well. LOL._

_As always, thanks for your reviews and comments. You inspire me to write more._

_NOTE: Links to Bella's gowns for all these events can be found on my profile._


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. I'm doing something different. _

_We've cleared the air of all that stinkin' TRUE, so it's on to New York!_

**BPOV**

Edward and I were glad to be done with Stephen Austin, but it was hard to escape the fragrance advertising campaign. It was everywhere! In every magazine, on television, on billboards, on entertainment shows - we couldn't go anywhere or do anything without it being in our faces. Edward tended to cringe whenever he saw it and turn away. I always felt compelled to look at it and feel just a little proud of my man, and yes, still feel disbelief that this gorgeous, sensuous person was mine. We both knew it was going to be a long campaign - three years is what Stephen had told us - so we were going to have to learn to ignore it.

A few weeks after the event, Edward and I were packing for New York for our last awards event being held at Radio City Music Hall. I was excited to go back to my former home. As promised, Roxanne had secured a luxury apartment for us in Manhattan as we still didn't feel comfortable in a hotel. It was located on the Upper West Side on West 72nd Street, just off Broadway and close to my old apartment. Other than a few layovers at the New York airports, I hadn't been back since I left to marry Jeff five years earlier. Sadly, there was no one to call or visit as my former roommates and friends had scattered far and wide, and I hadn't kept in contact with them.

I had now entered into my seventh month of pregnancy, and I had transitioned from what I considered cute baby bump stage to big belly. I was definitely feeling huge, slow and clumsy. I couldn't really see my feet, and I felt I was lumbering around like a big bear. Edward, of course, continuously reassured me how beautiful I was, but I didn't really believe him. I knew that after this trip I wouldn't be leaving home for a while, and that was fine with me.

Francesca assisted us with our formal wear before we left and contracted with a stylist to do our hair and makeup in New York. For Edward, she chose a black, slim-cut Gucci tux with white shirt and black silk tie. For me, a black sequin and lace gown that closely hugged my curses with a cutout in the back and plunging V-neck in the front. I wasn't sure I could fit into it, but it was very stretchy and comfortable. I felt a little self-conscious with how big I was, but both Francesca and Edward assured me that I looked beautiful.

Roxanne and Bryce arranged for a private jet to take us to New York. It was a nice gesture, and I knew it was terribly expensive, but they wanted us to be comfortable and not anxious about going back to New York. I thought the apartment was enough of a perk, but I readily accepted the private plane. I almost felt ashamed as I boarded, but then I decided to just enjoy it. The jet was very spacious and a male flight attendant on board prepared snacks and drinks for us during the flight. I even took a nap. It really was fun to be rich!

We arrived in New York at dusk, and I was thrilled to see the lights of the city. A town car picked us up, and as we headed to our temporary apartment I pointed out various sites to Edward. He had been to New York many times, but he didn't know the city like I did, and I was excited to share it with him. We both moaned when we saw a huge fifty foot digital billboard of Edward's fragrance campaign in Times Square. "Ugh," he said, shutting his eyes. "I just can't escape that campaign."

"Just think of the money you made," I said, laughing a bit. "Twelve million dollars."

"I'd rather not think about any of it," Edward said. "I just know that someday I'm going to have to explain THAT to our child, and it's embarrassing enough now."

The doorman greeted us at the apartment, and the valet whisked us upstairs to the twenty-sixth floor. The apartment was spacious and warm, decorated in a modern style with big comfy furniture and touches of leather and stainless steel. It was very different from our house in LA, but I immediately felt at home.

A big basket of goodies sat on one of the side tables with a note from the organization sponsoring the awards, welcoming us to New York. The basket contained wine, bottled water, chocolates, cookies, snacks and other assorted items. It reminded me that I was very hungry.

"What should we do for dinner?" Edward asked. "Do you want to order in? I imagine you're tired."

"No, I'm energized," I said, and I really was. "This is my old neighborhood. There's a great restaurant, New York Grille, two blocks from here. It's my favorite place. Let's walk there for dinner."

"Sounds great," Edward said. "Do you really think we should walk? We could catch a cab."

"New York is not LA. You see celebrities walking around New York all the time and no one bothers them, especially in this neighborhood. We'll be fine."

"Okay," Edward said. "That's how it is in London. I'd love to get out and walk around."

A half hour later we were holding hands and window shopping on our way to the restaurant. I was so excited to be back in New York with Edward. I pointed out various stores and shops that I used to frequent, and we decided to pick up breakfast items at the local grocery on the way back to the apartment.

The restaurant was busy, but the maitre d' assured us a table would be ready in under ten minutes. Edward looked a little uncomfortable, and I realized that he was not used to waiting for a table. He was usually seated in the VIP section and never had to wait. I had to giggle to myself as we stood off to the side.

"Don't like waiting for a table, huh," I teased him. "A little spoiled, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," he said, smiling at me. "It's weird, but I kind of like it. No one is paying any attention to me."

"That's good," I said. "So don't do anything to call attention to yourself or I'll start to wonder about you."

The waiter took us to a table close to a table with an elderly couple. They looked up and smiled at us as we sat down. I smiled back.

Edward grabbed a menu and handed me the other one, and we were soon in a discussion about what to order. I ordered a pasta dish, and Edward ordered steak kabobs. He enjoyed a glass of wine while I drank a club soda with lime.

"Excuse me, dear," the woman at the table next to us said, leaning over a bit. "I couldn't help but notice how cute you look. When is your baby due?"

I smiled back at her. "End of August," I said, rubbing my belly. "I'm getting so big, I feel like I'm going to pop."

"Oh, no, you look beautiful," the woman said, smiling. "I worked for over forty years in the fashion industry, and I love seeing young ladies in cute clothes that show off their pregnant figures. We didn't do that in my day. We always covered up with big flowing garments."

"That's what I'd like to wear most days," I said, laughing and rubbing my belly.

"We're the Longsteins," the woman said. "Eva and Louis from New Jersey. We had our first date at this restaurant many years ago. It's one of our favorite places. Do you two live in New York?"

"No, LA," I said, smiling at her and her husband. "I'm Bella, and this is my fiance,' Edward. I lived in this neighborhood a few years ago, and it's one of my favorite restaurants, too. We're in town on business, so I had to bring Edward here."

"Great atmosphere," Edward said, looking around the room, his English accent quite prominent. "I hear the food is good, too."

"Ooh, you're English," Eve said. "What city are you from?"

"London, southwest London," Edward said. "I grew up in Richmond."

"Louis and I travel to the UK quite frequently," Eve said. "Does your family still live there?"

"Yes," Edward said. "My parents still live in Richmond."

"That's wonderful. How did you come to live in this country? Were you a student?"

Edward smiled. "No, I came for a job. I love the U.S., but England will always be home."

After a bit more small talk, the Longsteins left, wishing us a pleasant evening. Edward couldn't stop smiling as we ate dinner.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him.

"Because we just had a very normal conversation with very normal people, and they didn't have a clue who I was," he said proudly.

"How do you know they didn't know who you were?" I said, teasing him. "Maybe they knew and didn't care."

"Even better," Edward said, biting a piece of steak. "I really like New York."

After a throughly enjoyable meal, we slowly walked through the neighborhood on the way back to the apartment. Edward bought me a big bouquet of sunflowers that I admired at a corner market, and we stopped at the local grocery to buy croissants, fruit, fresh ground coffee and real cream for breakfast. It was late when we arrived back at the apartment.

I changed into a silky, light blue nightgown, and I stood at one of the big windows in the bedroom, looking out at all the lights of Manhattan. I was feeling happy and nostalgic, loving the feeling of being back in one of my favorite cities. Edward came up behind me, his cool, smooth hands caressing my shoulders. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes, it's different from LA. So many people in all these buildings. So many lights. I love looking at it."

Edward brushed my hair aside, his warm lips softly kissing my shoulder and neck, his hands slowly pushing down the straps of my nightgown until his hands caressed my breasts. I leaned back into him, reveling in the feeling of his hands on me, my head rolling into the space between his neck and head. I sighed with pleasure. I loved his hands on me. They moved down to caress my silk-covered belly, and in response, the baby moved inside me. "Ah," Edward said softly. "My baby knows me."

"Of course he does," I said, teasing him.

"You mean she," he answered back, his hands continuing their circling motion on my belly. He really loved doing this, and he was the only one that I would allow to touch my belly.

"We should decide on names soon," I said to him, still leaning back into this arms and enjoying his touch.

"Hmm," Edward said, his hands continuing to caress. "Since I think it's a girl and you think it's a boy, how about I pick the girl's name, and you pick the boy's name."

"Deal," I said. "Where's that book I gave you for Christmas? That had some very cool names in it."

"It's at home," Edward said, his lips leaving damp trails on my neck. "I know where it is. In the meantime, let's just enjoy one another and New York. I'm really enjoying it so far."

"Me, too," I said, as I turned to kiss Edward, my nightgown around my waist, my bare breast pressed against him.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered to me as he hands continued to caress my back.

He began slowly moving me back toward the king-sized bed that was on a platform a few feet off the floor. I sat down on the mattress, and Edward scooted in between my legs, his erection pressing against my core, his arms holding me close.

"Take your panties off," Edward whispered between kisses.

I did as he asked and pulled my knees up on the bed as Edward gently caressed my legs, and then he slowly lined us up and slipped inside as I wrapped my legs around his hips and leaned back.

"God, you feel good," Edward said as he began to move slowly, in and out, his hands still caressing my legs. I leaned back on my elbows and let my head drop back, closing my eyes and enjoying the pleasure that he was giving me.

As his pace increased, he scooted up onto the bed, his hands holding my hips up a bit so he could easily slide inside and out. He grabbed a pillow to place under me, and then he leaned over me to kiss me as he continued to move inside me. It was a bit awkward with my belly in the way, but Edward was careful to not put his weight on top of me, and his hands and continued to pleasure me until I was moaning and shaking beneath him. Then he got up on his knees, still inside me, and pushed deeper and faster until he came, too.

Edward laid down next to me, spooning me, my back to his front, his hands caressing my belly. The baby was moving around a bit, obviously aware of our activity. I leaned my head back into Edward's neck again, and he kissed it tenderly.

"You okay?" he asked softly. "I wasn't too rough?"

"No, not at all," I said. "You were very tender, as always. I know it's getting a little more difficult to maneuver with this belly in the way, but it won't be long until I'm back in fighting shape."

"Hmm, I like it like this," Edward said, his hands moving to caress my breasts. I could feel my sensitive nipples tighten, and I let out a little moan. "You're very sexy."

"You make me feel sexy," I said. "Even when I'm as big as a whale."

"You're beautiful," Edward said. "You and my beautiful baby. I can't wait to meet her."

"Him," I said, giggling. "Isn't this more fun? Not knowing?"

"Not really," he said, chuckling into my ear. "I still want to know. Next baby, we find out the sex ahead of time."

"Already thinking ahead, huh," I said. "We'll see how that goes. I think we have a lot on our plate right now."

"Yes, we do," Edward said. "And I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I love you, Bella. I don't think I tell you that enough. You've transformed me, and you've given me everything I've ever wanted."

"I love you, too," I sighed into his ear as I slid into sleep.

The next morning we enjoyed a leisurely breakfast of croissants, fruit and coffee that we'd bought the night before.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward said. "We have until four o'clock before the stylist shows up."

"I'd like to do some more walking and shopping."

We dressed casually in jeans, T-shirts and comfortable shoes, and Edward added a baseball cap and sunglasses. We spent the next four hours shopping around the neighborhood, buying a few items here and there. Edward bought several used books from a street vendor and we ducked into a crowded souvenir store where he bought a tiny _I Love NY_ T-shirt for our baby.

I insisted on hotdogs from a street vendor for a mid-morning snack, and we ate a late lunch of pizza slices, cappuccino and pastries in a small deli. It was fun just being a normal couple out shopping. Edward was having the time of his life. We had a very happy day.

Around two o'clock we headed back to the apartment for a shower and a quick nap for me before the stylist arrived. Edward had a bit of work to do before the awards event that evening. He was presenting a special director's award to Ian Schoenfeld, and he needed to write his remarks. When I woke up close to four o'clock, he was still scribbling notes on a piece of paper.

"I think I've got it," he said. "I'm really excited to do this for Ian. He's such a talented director and he's a great guy."

The stylist, Trina, arrived promptly at four, and she quickly got me and Edward red-carpet worthy. At six o'clock we were in a limo headed for Radio City Music Hall.

"It seems weird to do this without Bryce," I said, noting his absence. We had always relied on him to orchestrate these events.

"I think we can handle this one," Edward said. "We'll be together on the red carpet, and we'll be seated up front at a table with Ian and his wife, Christine. They serve dinner at this event, but I have to be careful not to drink too much since I have to go on stage near the end of the evening to present the award."

"I'll make sure you don't drink too much," I said, smiling. "Especially since I can't have ANY. What's Ian's wife like? Have you met her?"

"Yes. She's lovely. Very pleasant and down-to-earth. You'll like her."

The limo pulled up to the red carpet, and we waited a few moments for the usher to give us directions. Edward got out first, and then he turned to give me his hand to help me out of the limo. The crowd roared when they saw him, and it gave me a thrill that I don't think I'd ever get tired of it.

Our walk around the red carpet was fairly short, and we only interviewed with four media outlets. They were all pleasant and asked us about the baby, Edward's upcoming movie and his presentation that evening. Within an hour, we were seated inside and enjoying a great dinner.

Ian's wife, Christine, was as lovely as Edward said she was. She sat next to me and we chatted throughout the meal. They had three children, two of them under the age of five, so we talked kids and babies, and she had some great stories about Ian and his moviemaking.

The evening passed quickly, and Edward did an excellent job introducing Ian and presenting the award. He was always so calm and poised on stage and in front of the camera. I was proud of him. Afterwards, Ian, Christine and Edward and I jumped in a limo and headed to the after party at Durango, a popular night club in the Village. We were ushered to a VIP area where we enjoyed complimentary drinks, including nonalcoholic champagne to my great delight. Ian and Edward talked about the upcoming premiere, and Christine and I talked about what we were going to wear to the premiere as well as baby names and hospitals. She highly recommended one of the hospitals that Edward and I were scheduled to tour in the coming week. She and Ian had delivered two of their children there. I was definitely going to check it out.

The evening passed quickly as I downed numerous glasses of fake champagne and even took a few turns on the dance floor with Edward. I couldn't remember when I'd had a better time. Finally, I started to fade, and I was surprised when I looked at my watch to see that it was after two o'clock in the morning. Edward and I said good-bye to Ian and Christine, and Edward called for a town car to pick us up. We were standing by the VIP entrance when I realized that I'd left my clutch purse on the table.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Edward said. "If the car arrives, just tell the driver to wait a few minutes."

"Okay," I said as I watched him disappear down the hallway and into the crowd. The car had not yet arrived, so I leaned back against the doorway and reminisced about what a fun evening I'd had.

I turned to look down the hallway to see if Edward was returning with my clutch, when I spotted a handsome, dark-haired man walking toward me, holding a woman's wrap. The hallway was dim so I couldn't see clearly, but he looked very familiar. One of Edward's actor friends? I couldn't really tell. My abdomen suddenly tightened, and the baby moved, so I put my hands on my belly. Somehow, this man was affecting me.

As he moved into the light, I gasped! It was Jeffrey Swan, my former husband!

He gasped in surprise, too. "Isabella?" he said, incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeff!" I said and I think my voice raised a bit in surprise. "I'm waiting for my car."

After I'd recovered from the shock of seeing him, I looked him over. He was as handsome as ever and dressed in a beautiful navy blue suit that was tailored to fit every inch of his athletic frame. His hair was a bit longer and styled a little different, but the man was definitely still a looker.

I could see that he was checking me out, too, and his eyes narrowed when he saw my very pregnant belly that was I holding so possessively. He got a little sneer on his face.

"I guess my baby wasn't good enough for you, huh, Isabella? How long has it been since you left me? A little over a year, and you're already knocked up. I guess having a movie star's baby is more prestigious than having mine. Has this man even bothered to marry you?" He snorted with disgust.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Jeff," I said, my temper rising. "Still egotistical and full of yourself. I was going to tell you that you looked great, but I see that you're still the same pompous asshole you were before."

He seemed a little shocked that I'd stood up to him. "Turned into quite the celebrity yourself, haven't you Isabella?" he said sarcastically. "You talk like one, and I see your face plastered all over those trashy magazines. I guess that's what you wanted all along - to be a celebrity. How are you enjoying your fifteen minutes of fame?"

Jeff's words cut deeply, but I suddenly felt ashamed for acting so hostile. What was the point? Why were we sniping at one another? We'd been divorced for almost a year, and there was no need to be so nasty to one another. Our story was long over.

"I'm not a celebrity, Jeff, nor do I care to be one. My fiance' Edward is a celebrity, and I try to support him in his work, much like I used to do for you." I hesitated a moment to get my emotions under control.

"Look, Jeff. I'm sorry I called you an ass. There's no need for us to act this way. You really do look good, and I hope you're happy. I really do. What ever happened with the campaign?"

He seemed very surprised that I'd changed the tone of the conversation. He shifted on his feet, his eyes looking down. "Um, it was successful. I won the seat on the city council."

"Really? That's great. I'm proud of you," I said, and I really was. "Are you remarried? Seeing anyone?"

He smiled at me and flushed a bit. "Jessica - we're getting married in August. We're here in New York on political business. She's assisting with a national campaign, and they invited us here for strategy sessions."

"That's great, really great," I said. "You and Jessica make a great team, so, um, give her my best, okay? She's a good person, and I hope you two will be happy together."

"Yeah, I will, yeah," he said. He seemed surprised and a little uneasy that we were having a civil conversation.

Just then Edward appeared, walking rapidly down the hallway holding my clutch purse. "Bella, I found it," he said loudly. "It took me awhile. Is the car here yet?" He stopped when he saw me talking to Jeff. I wasn't sure he knew who Jeff was, but he had an idea. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

Jeff looked at me, and then seeing Edward's face, his mood changed to confrontation. "I'm Jeffrey Swan. Isabella's ex-husband, but I assume you knew that."

Edward didn't move. "That's who I thought you were," he said, his eyes focused on Jeff's.

"Jeff and I were just talking," I said, trying to defuse the electrifying atmosphere. "He's been elected to the Chicago City Council, isn't that great?" I nervously twisted my hands.

"Yeah, fabulous," Edward said flatly and without enthusiasm, still looking at Jeff.

'I should hate you," Jeff said to Edward in a calm but deadly voice. "You took my wife from me. If I'd met you a year ago, I would've done some major damage to your pretty face. But that's water under the bridge now. I've moved on."

"So have we," Edward said, and he sounded defiant. "Bella is mine now. She's my life. Her and our baby. MY baby."

I noticed that Jeff swallowed hard. This was definitely a sore spot for him, but he didn't flinch, and his voice was very calm. "Yes, I see. I guess congratulations are in order. I hope someday to have a child, too."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Edward said, and he turned to me. "Bella? Our car is here." The conversation was over.

Jeff nodded, then turned and walked out the door to his waiting town car that swiftly drove away. The one parked behind it pulled up to the door for us.

"You okay?" Edward asked me, looking me over from head to toe like I might be damaged, his arm sliding possessively around me.

"I'm fine," I said, snuggling into him. "Sorry that was a little awkward. I didn't ever intend for you to meet Jeff."

"I didn't ever want to meet him," Edward said as he helped me into the car. "But now that I did, I can see why you were attracted to him. He's a very handsome guy. Successful, too."

"He's a grade A controlling, egotistical asshole," I said. "He's nothing like my current man."

"Damn right," Edward said as he took his seat next to me, and pulled me close. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Bella. I can't take you anywhere without people hitting on you."

"Oh, please," I said, laughing now that the mood had lightened. "He was not hitting on me. We were trading insults until I decided to take the high road and not be such a bitch, and that changed the conversation - until you showed up. Then it all went to hell."

"I had to stand up for my woman," Edward said. "You heard him. He's still pissed that you chose me over him."

"Are you surprised? Of course I chose you," I said as I pulled his face to mine and softly kissed his lips. "It wasn't even a competition."

We snuggled in the back seat on the way back to the apartment, and neither of us spoke for quite some time.

"I'm glad," Edward said softly, breaking the silence.

"Glad about what?" I asked, my eyelids getting heavy.

"You chose me," Edward said. "I'm glad you chose me."

_Ah, Edward is something, isn't he? So sweet. Love my sweet Edward._

_TOO FUNNY: I just saw online photos of Rob Pattinson driving in LA in a grey (almost silver) Toyota Camry. Just like in this story. Am I psychic or what? I think he's driving around looking for his new Bella._

_Now show me some love with a review, cuz I had a really shitty week and I need one. Next up? Premiere for Edward's movie and some other surprises._


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. I'm doing something different. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and support. _

**BPOV**

Edward and I had a lot to do before the premiere of his movie and the birth of our baby. First, we needed to finalize our birthing plan and find a hospital that would respect our need for privacy. Dr. Henderson had given us a list, and we selected three for tours, one of them being the hospital that Ian's wife Christine had recommended.

The first hospital, Webster Grove, was very new and modern with huge birthing suites, but I could tell that Edward was turned off the minute we walked in the door, and I had a bad vibe as well. We ended the tour early. "Whew," Edward said as we exited the building. "I don't know about you, but that place gave me the willies. It was so stark and a bit scary. A little too modern for my taste."

"It reminded me of our penthouse hotel suite in Halifax," I said. "Maybe that's why you didn't like it either."

"Yeah, that must be it. The hotel thing is not something we want to relive. This one is definitely off the list."

The next hospital, Wilson Health, was much smaller and older, and the birthing suites were cute and homey. However, they were a bit small, and the hospital was located quite a distance from our home. It was definitely one to consider, but only if the others didn't work out.

The last hospital, St. Michael's, was fifteen minutes from our home and tucked into an older suburban neighborhood. The birthing suites were large, but not too large and decorated like home, with a big queen bed, bathroom with shower and tub, comfy over-size couch and chairs, a refrigerator and kitchenette area, rocking chairs and a media center with TV and computer. It was decorated in modern shades of blue and green and had two big windows that overlooked a park. The staff assured us that we could look out, but no one could look in - especially the paparazzi. This was the hospital that Christine had recommended and where she and Ian had had two of their children. I felt very safe and at home in the room. I looked at Edward. He nodded.

"This is where we'd like our child to be born," he told the administrator giving us the tour. "It's perfect for us."

"Glad to hear it, Mister Cullen," she said. "We'll be ready for you when the time comes. I'll call Dr. Henderson this afternoon and make sure that all the arrangements are made so you can just show up when you need to. Please call me at any time if you have questions or concerns. Your privacy, comfort and safety are our highest priorities."

Dr. Henderson had also recommended that we attend a childbirth class. There were several offered at her clinic, and we signed up for one of them even though we knew there would be other couples there who might recognize Edward. This made me a little nervous, but Edward was determined to be like everyone else. There were ten couples at the class held one evening in mid June. A few of the women looked at Edward with surprise, but didn't made a big deal. The men in the group gathered before the start of the class and were trading pregnancy "war stories." I could see that Edward was chiming in with the best of them. I shook my head and laughed.

The first part of the class talked about the delivery, and they showed us a graphic film of childbirth. Edward was fascinated and took copious notes throughout the film. I noticed a few of the other dads were looking a little sick. After the movie, Edward had tons of questions, and he monopolized the conversation for quite a while. Then we moved on to breastfeeding, which was equally as fascinating, so again the notes and questions. By the time we got to bathing, diaper-changing and sleep patterns, Edward had almost filled his notebook and had two instructors debating each other on which diaper was best. The other couples just smiled at me and shook their heads as they left. It was a bit embarrassing, but it made my heart glad that he was so engaged and interested in our baby. I had no doubt he would be totally involved in all aspects of caring for our child.

Edward couldn't stop talking all the way home. "I'm going to call my dad tomorrow," he said. "I have more things to ask him. Last time we had a talk about this, he scared the hell out of me. Now, I know what he means, and I think we can have a good conversation."

"Okay," I said, laughing. "I don't know what else you could ask him. You talked nonstop for two hours in that class. The instructors loved you, but the other couples were getting a little bored. They didn't get any attention at all."

"Really?" Edward said, seemingly unaware that he had totally monopolized the entire class. "Was I that bad?"

"Yes, you were," I said, still laughing. "I love you to death for it. You are going to be such a good dad."

"Yeah, I am," Edward said. "For once in my life, I'm totally prepared. I can't wait."

"We have a few more weeks," I said. "I'd give anything to have it right now, but it's too early."

"Yes, way too early in the baby's development," Edward said. "We really need to shoot for 40 weeks gestation."

"Stop!" I said, still laughing. "You're killing me here."

Jenna decided that I should have a baby shower, so she planned one for the first week of July. I didn't have many friends, but she invited Ursula, Ginger, Christine, Francesca and Roxanne, and I agreed to have it at our house since Jenna and Jake were still house-hunting. I really didn't need any more baby items, but it was fun to get together and play silly games, eat hors d'oeuvres, and drink wine, or in my case, Diet Coke, my forbidden beverage of choice.

I realized that Ginger and Christine were the only women attending who actually had children. They told hilarious stories of their labor, sleep deprivation, blowout diapers and more. It was a blast. I had banned Edward from the house during the shower as I knew he would try to monopolize the conversation and ask embarrassing questions about placentas or something. He was not happy about it, but I promised him he could come home for the last half hour. He was going to spend the afternoon with the realtor looking at homes for his parents. He had yet to find one.

Most of my shower gifts were for me - massages, pedicures, spa treatments, cute after pregnancy clothing and jewelry for new moms. There were a few baby gifts, too - toys, books, and some cute little sleepers.

"So how are the names coming along?" Roxanne asked. "Got that figured out?"

"Not really," I said. "Edward thinks it a girl, so he's concentrating on girl names, and I think it's a boy so I'm coming up with boy names. We both have to agree, of course, so this may get a bit sticky."

"So, Edward is okay with not knowing the sex?" Ginger asked.

"No, of course not," I said, laughing. "He desperately wants to know, but he promised me he'd wait. It's killing him. He already told me that next baby we're going to find out ahead of time."

"He's already talking next baby, eh?"Jenna said. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not opposed, but it'll be a LONG time between this one and that one. I know that."

"Pfft," said Christine. "You'll change your mind. I said the same thing and then had two babies eleven months apart. I wouldn't recommend it, though."

"Thanks for the warning," I said, still laughing.

The shower was winding down when Edward came home. He was dressed in those god-awful orange board shorts, which had now faded to a pale orange creamsicle color, flip-flops, and a Black Sabbath T-shirt. "Hello, ladies," he said, sitting amongst us. "How was the shower? Did you share all your knowledge and secrets of childbirth? Anything I should know?"

"I heard that you already know more than we do," Ginger teased him. "And I've had a baby. Word gets out from those childbirth classes. Didn't I read about it in a tabloid?"

Edward looked pained for a moment. "WHAT? There's an article about it in a tabloid? Bella?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "Relax, Edward. She's teasing you. You had those poor people at the class so intimated, I don't think they'd squeal on you to the tabloids. They were in awe of you."

"Really?" He seemed quite pleased with that.

"So how's the search for a home for your parents going?" Jenna asked Edward. "Find anything?"

"Nothing yet," Edward said. "I'm getting a little discouraged. I'd like to find one on the beach, they'd really enjoy that, but there are not many for sale right now, or they're way too big or too expensive."

"Jake and I are still looking for a home, too," Jenna said. "It's hard to find something decent in our price range. We looked in Malibu, but we couldn't afford the beach area. Hey, there was one that we briefly looked at two days ago that you might like, but I can't remember the realtor. Hold on, let me call Jake."

Jenna pulled out her phone to make the call while Edward admired all the gifts.

"Edward," Jenna said. "Dawson Realty has that listing. The address is 42619 Wavefront Drive. It's not a new place - probably from the seventies, but it's really cute on the inside and not too big and gaudy. Really homey."

"Sounds perfect," Edward said. "I'm calling my realtor right now."

The shower was ending so everyone gathered up their dishes, and I escorted them to the door to hug them all good-bye. It was so nice to have women friends that I cared about, and who cared about me.

As I walked into the kitchen, Edward had grabbed his baseball cap, sunglasses and keys. "Let's go see that beach house. Regina is meeting us there. I want to see this place.'

"Okay," I said, a little excited.

Malibu was about thirty-five minutes from our home, and the address we were searching for was right on the beach. It was a cottage-style three-story home that was painted a pale pink color, which me laugh. We pulled up into the driveway where Regina was waiting for us.

"This one just came on the market two days ago," she said. "It'll go fast. I'm so glad you found it. I checked and there are no offers as of yet. If you want it, you'll have to move fast."

"I'm prepared to do that," Edward said. "We're running out of time anyway. I promised my parents a house before the baby's born."

"Well, let's hope this is it," Regina said, winking at me. She opened the front door, and we entered. The front of the house was very nondescript, but the inside was really beautiful. We stepped into a large room with warm, maple-colored hardwood floors and a stone fireplace. The back of the house was open two stories with huge windows that looked out on a spectacular ocean view. There was a pool area as well, but the ocean and the white sandy beach were definitely the scene-stealers. A third level to the home had the master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms and a large lanai that ran the length of the back of the house. The sun was setting, so we were drawn to the windows, and then we went outside to the pool area.

"This is really something," Edward said. "My parents would love this."

"Would you like to see the kitchen and the bedrooms upstairs?" Regina said, trying to lead us back inside.

"I really don't care what they look like," Edward said. "I think this is it. How much is this place?"

"It's $1.9 million," Regina said. "I don't know if we have much room to negotiate. This is a gem, and, as I said, it'll go fast."

"I want it," Edward said. "You can show me the kitchen and the bedrooms, whatever, but I want this house for my parents." He looked at me. "Bella? Do you agree?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask my opinion," I said, giving him a "look." He usually never made decisions this quickly, but I could see that he was enamored with this house. "I love it, too. But show us the kitchen so I can say we looked at it."

Regina brought us to the kitchen which was all done in white and glass with marble countertops and great appliances. It was obvious it had recently been updated.

"The bedrooms are upstairs," Regina said, pointing the way. "Have a look while I call in about an offer. I'll be up in a few."

Regina got out her phone and went out onto the patio to make a deal. Edward and I climbed the stairs to the third level. Two bedrooms were normal size, with neutral color schemes and flooring. The master suite was very nice and quite large, with a big closet, fireplace, dressing area, big bath, and, of course, those fabulous windows overlooking the ocean. We stood in front of one of them, and Edward pulled me close to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said. "I can't wait to show my parents. If they don't like it, we'll move in."

I chuckled. "I'm sure they'll love it, but now that you mention it, why don't we live on the beach?"

"I'm asking myself the same question," Edward said. "I love my little home, and my lease will be up soon, but with so much going on in our lives, I'd like to stay there for at least another year. It's very safe, and I need that extra security for you and the baby. We can visit here often, and, hey, if we really like it, we can kick mum and dad out and let them fend for themselves."

"You would not do that," I said. "I agree it's too soon for us to move. I'm not complaining. I do love our little house in the hills, and I feel very safe there. It was the first place I could be with you, so it will always be very special to me."

"Me, too, love," Edward said. "You were the one who inspired me to buy it, remember? You told me to buy a house and learn to drive and then you would come. And you did."

"Best decision of my life," I said, as I turned to kiss Edward's sweet lips. He deepened the kiss, and then we heard Regina clearing her throat.

"Uh, sorry, lovebirds, but I did make a connection with Dawson and made the offer on the house. The owner is flying home from Europe, so they won't be able to reach him until early tomorrow, but I think we're golden here. Apparently he's very motivated to sell quickly."

"Fabulous," Edward said. "Thanks, Regina. We're going to walk through it a little more, and then you can lock up. I think we found a winner."

We checked out the rest of the house and even walked down on the beach for a few moments. Looking back at the house from the water, I had a warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart about this house. Yes, Edward was buying it for his parent's vacation home, but I had a feeling we might be living here ourselves with our little family in the future.

_My friend and I have decided that we're moving into the beach house. Soon. So Esme and Carlisle will have to get out. LOL._

_Next up, Edward's new movie premiere, and we are oh, so close to that baby being born. Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Only I know at this point, and the name, too, so you'll have to keep reading._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight. This is my story. _

_It's finally time for the premiere of Edward's movie!_

**BPOV**

Edward's movie premiere was set for August 10, and the weeks leading up to it were full of photo shoots and interviews with all the major media. Edward, Hannah and Ian were splashed all over television entertainment programs, and there were more than a few magazine spreads with Edward and Hannah prominently featured on the cover and inside. Ugh! It brought back all the Hannah drama from the year before, and it made me somewhat ill to look at them, but Hannah had no love for Edward after he rebuffed her during shooting. They barely spoke to one another. They were just good actors playing a role to promote their movie.

I told Francesca that I didn't want to wear anything tight for the premiere, so she found me a beautiful white Grecian gown that flowed nicely over all my bumps and a pair of flat jeweled sandals. I wasn't going to be with Edward on the red carpet, and I only wanted to be comfortable as I stayed in the background. All these red carpet events over the past few months had been exhausting. I would be glad when this last one was over.

There were three European premieres scheduled for London, Berlin and Rome after the one in Los Angeles, but Edward wasn't going to any of them. He didn't want to take the chance that I'd have the baby while he was in Europe. Ian was disappointed, but he understood our situation. Edward's parents planned to attend the London premiere, and then come to LA for the birth of our baby and to move into the beach house. Esme was already planning furniture and decorating. It would be great to have them close by.

A few days before the premiere, Edward returned home from an exhausting day of interviews. I was restless and had an intense craving for Cheetos and Diet Coke. I hadn't had any cravings since the Chicken McNuggets early on in my pregnancy, and Cheetos was usually Edward's favorite snack. We usually had some in the house, but Edward was trying to stay in shape for the premiere, so he had stopped buying them.

He was lying on the couch in the cabana, watching television, and I was pacing around, unable to get comfortable and trying to overcome my craving. "Bella, what's up with you?" Edward asked, looking at me with a frown. "Sit down and relax. You're making me nervous."

"I have a craving for Cheetos and Diet Coke," I said, still pacing. "Neither of which we have in the house. I think I'll go get some."

"You don't usually have cravings. Are you sure you really need them? I'd go, but I'm so tired," Edward said, and I knew he was.

"No, I'll go," I said. "It'll take twenty minutes to get to the supermarket and back. You stay put. Where are the keys to the Camry? You're parked behind my car, and it'll be easier to take yours."

Edward flipped me the keys. "Drive careful, Bella. And don't take too long."

"I won't," I said, grabbing the keys and kissing his cheek. "I just need my fix, and then I'll be able to relax."

Edward chuckled, shook his head and went back to his TV program.

It only took ten minutes to get to the supermarket. I decided to buy bananas, oatmeal and orange juice for tomorrow's breakfast along with the Cheetos and Diet Coke. I threw in a bag of pretzel M&Ms. Edward was going to kill me. He had no resistance to pretzel M&Ms. I laughed at the thought.

I was singing along with my music on the way home, munching on Cheetos from the open bag beside me, feeling happy. Only a few more days and all the red carpet events would be behind us, and only a few more weeks and we'd have a sweet baby in our home. I couldn't wait!

I was a few miles from home when a car suddenly blew through an intersection and slammed into the passenger side of the Toyota. It happened so quickly, and yet it seemed like it happened in slow motion. I remember screaming as I hit the brakes, and then all the airbags deployed around me with a very loud bang, and I felt like I hit a brick wall with my face and my belly. There was a terrible screeching of brakes and crunching of metal on metal, and then there was silence.

I sucked in a breath, and it hurt, god, it hurt, and then I started screaming again in panic. "Help me, help me, please, help me!" I tried to move my right hand to my belly, but it was trapped by the airbag. I totally panicked and started screaming louder. All I could think about was my baby! Had something happened to my baby? I needed to protect my baby!

I heard a noise to my left. The driver's door suddenly opened, and a young man stood there. "M'am, are you okay?" he said breathlessly like he had been running. "I called 911. They're on their way."

"My baby," I sobbed. "My baby! I'm pregnant. I'm worried about my baby. Please help me. Oh my god, please help me!"

"It's okay," he said in a calming and kind voice. "I'll stay here with you until the emergency people arrive. It should only be a minute or two. Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?"

"I don't know, I don't know," I continued to sob, growing more panicked by the moment. "Can you help me get out? I need to get out of the car." I tried moving, but I couldn't budge, and a pain shot up my right arm. I winced.

"I don't think you should move until the ambulance and police get here," the young man said. "Just stay here with me." He reached over and grasped my left hand and held it in his hand. It was comforting, but I continued to weep.

"I'm Justin, by the way," he said. "What's your name?" I knew he was trying to distract me and keep me calm until the emergency crews arrived, but it was hard to stay focused when I was so scared and I hurt so bad.

"I'm Bella," I said weakly as I continued to cry and hiccup.

"Well, Bella, you just hang on to me," he said with a little smile. "Keeping holding my hand. Is there anyone you want me to call?"

"Yes, yes!" I said. "Edward, my fiance'. Can you please call him for me?"

I gave Justin the number, and he pulled out his phone and dialed with one hand, still holding my left hand in his. He calmly told Edward about the accident and that I was still in the car, but doing fine, and then he handed the phone to me.

"Edward, Edward," I cried into the phone. "I'm so scared. I don't know what's going on with the baby. I can't move my right hand, and I hurt. Oh, god, I'm so scared."

Edward sounded rattled on the phone, but I could tell he was trying to hold it all together for me. His voice shook. "It's okay, baby, it's okay," he said. "I can hear the emergency sirens in the background. I'm leaving now and I'll be at the hospital when you get there. It's going to be fine, baby. Just stay strong, okay?"

"Yes, yes," I sobbed into the phone. I didn't want to be strong. I just wanted to get the hell out of the car and make sure my baby was okay.

"I love you. I'll see you soon, baby," Edward said. "Hand the phone back to Justin, okay?"

I handed the phone to Justin as the crew of EMTs and police descended on the scene and finally got me out of the car. I was relieved that I could move my right hand, it wasn't broken, and I could stand with assistance. I wasn't feeling any movement from the baby, which frightened me, I had a big knot on my forehead and my belly hurt, but I wasn't having any contractions. I was still scared to death, and I wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible and find out if my baby was okay.

As they wheeled me on a gurney toward the ambulance, I motioned for a police officer. "Could you please get that young man's name and phone number for me?" I motioned to where Justin was standing on the side of the street talking to another police officer. "He was very kind and kept me calm before you got here. I want to make sure and thank him."

"No problem," the officer said. "I'll follow up with you later about the accident, Miss Swan."

Ten minutes later I was wheeled into the emergency room at St. Michael's Hospital. I didn't see Edward, but a medical team descended on me with all sorts of equipment and IVs and questions, and after about fifteen minutes, Dr. Henderson walked into the room.

"Had a little accident, huh?" she said kindly, looking very calm, but concerned. "How do you feel? Are you having contractions? Any bleeding?"

"I have pain, but I think it's from the airbags slamming into me," I said. "My head hurts, and my chest hurts, and I have some pain in my lower belly. But the baby is not moving around, and that worries me a lot. I don't know if I'm bleeding. I don't think so."

"Well, let's have a look," she said, and she got right to work.

I closed my eyes and said a little prayer as she checked me over, tears spilling out of my eyes and running down my face. Why had I gone to get those Cheetos? How silly was that. I could have done without them, and this never would have happened.

It seemed like the treatment went on and on, but it was probably less than an hour. Finally, I felt someone grab my hand, and when I opened my eyes Edward was standing there, looking disheveled and crazed, his hair standing on end, his eyes full of tears. He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back. "Oh, baby," he choked out. He couldn't say anything more.

"Where's Dr. Henderson?" I asked, looking around nervously.

He motioned to the front of the room. "She's on the phone. They told me to come in here so she can talk to us."

"Oh, god," I said, starting to cry again. "I hope it's not bad news."

"Shh, shh," Edward said, wiping my tears away with his fingers.

Dr. Henderson hung up the phone and walked over to the side of the bed. "Well, you've had a scare, but everything is fine."

Edward and I both breathed a huge sigh of relief, but the tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"The baby's fine. Got banged around a bit in there, but luckily stayed put, and that's good. You've got a bruise on your forehead, some bruising on your chest and belly from the airbags, and a sprained wrist. Nothing serious. You're very lucky."

"I know," I said, still crying and clutching Edward's hand. "Are you sure the baby is okay?"

"Yes," she said. "But I'm going to keep you here for a few hours just to make sure you don't go into labor or start bleeding. Are you feeling okay otherwise?"

"My head hurts," I said, wincing as I touched the swollen knob on my forehead. "Ouch! This is not going to look great."

Dr. Henderson chuckled. "I think that's the worst of it. We'll get you some ice, and we're giving your some IV fluids so you don't go into shock. You should be able to go home in a few hours."

I heard Edward breathe another huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, doctor," he said. "We were so worried."

"I know you were," she said. "And initially I was, too, since you're only about 20 days from delivery. You'll both be fine. Go home. Get some sleep. And Bella? Take it easy. No more trips to the supermarket. I don't think you should drive until after the baby. Okay? I'll see you next week at your regular appointment. Take care, you two." She winked at us and left the room.

"Oh, thank god," I said, the tears still spilling out of my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward. Your car is totaled, and we almost lost our baby over some Cheetos and Diet Coke."

"Hush, baby, hush," Edward said, his hand caressing my face. "Everything is okay. I can always get another car, but I can't get another you or our baby."

"I was so scared," I said, crying a little harder now.

"I know. I was, too," Edward said, getting a little teary-eyed himself and pulling me close to him in a hug. "It's over now. The worst is over."

The ER staff put us in a room at the end of the hallway where it was quiet, and we stayed another three hours while they constantly checked on me. I was hungry, so they brought me a snack of hot chocolate and toast with peanut butter.

"I could run to the cafeteria and get you some Cheetos and Diet Coke," Edward teased me.

"No, I don't know if I'll never eat Cheetos again," I said, shaking my head. "At least not for a long time."

It was midnight when I was finally discharged from the hospital. Edward took great care in helping me walk to the car, and I winced as I sat down. I was going to be very sore for a few days, but so grateful that I was virtually unharmed, and our sweet baby was fine. As I got into the car, I felt the baby move, and my hand went immediately to my belly.

"The baby's glad we're going home," I said to Edward. "He's moving around again. I'm so relieved."

"Yeah, me, too," Edward said as he slowly drove home. "I can't wait to get you both home."

Edward was very protective over the next several days, barely letting me out of his sight. Other than discolored bruises on my forehead and upper belly, and a few strained muscles, I had no other residual affects from my accident. I was just damned glad to be alive.

The Toyota was totaled, so it was towed to a junk yard, and Edward arranged for an identical replacement vehicle to be delivered to our house. I had Edward call Justin to thank him for being so kind to me after the accident. We found out that he was a huge fan of Edward and his movies, so we arranged for him and his girlfriend to attend the premiere and the after party as our guests. Justin was thrilled to death.

Edward tried to get me to stay home from the premiere, but I was determined to attend. Other than the purple bruise on my forehead, which Francesca could easily disguise with makeup, I was feeling fine and back to my big, crabby pregnant self. Edward knew better than to argue with me.

Francesca did her magic, and we both looked fabulous as we waited for the limo to arrive on premiere night. I was wearing my Grecian gown, flat shoes and had my hair up. I was almost comfortable. Edward was wearing a gorgeous navy tux, and he was styled to perfection. So handsome! This was a big night for him. Word on the street was that the movie would be a huge box office hit. I so wanted this for Edward. He'd had a tough year, and he'd worked so hard on this movie.

The big black stretch limo pulled up in front of our door, and Bryce hopped out. He helped me into the limo and stood outside for a brief discussion with Edward before they got in the limo, and we sped off into the night. Bryce was constantly on the phone, coordinating the red carpet arrival and details. Edward sat next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Big night," I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said, a little nervously. "I hope the movie will be well received. You never really know until the critics do their thing."

We arrived at the theater for the premiere, and it was pandemonium. I had never seen so many people crammed together in a two block area. There were thousands of noisy fans behind barricades, dozens of media outlets, and numerous jumbotron screens showing trailers of the movie and highlighting the fans. It was noisy, colorful and a bit crazy.

"Wow!" Edward said, looking out the window of the limo. "I hope this is a good sign. This is a little unreal."

"Yeah," Bryce said, putting on a headset and smiling. "It's going to be an interesting night. Edward, they're prepping for you now, so hang tight. Bella, after Edward leaves the limo, I'll have an usher take you to a holding area where you can watch all the activity. No interviews for you tonight. We're only focusing on the cast."

"No problem," I said, laughing. "I just want to hide in a corner somewhere and watch. This is Edward's big night."

"I'll be with Hannah," Edward said quietly, looking at me. "And Ian."

"Yeah, I know," I said, smiling. "I'm cool." I leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss, wanting him to know how much I loved and supported him. His eyes were bright when I finally pulled back from the kiss. "Go, greet your fans," I said softly. "I love you, and I'll be waiting for you."

He smiled. "I love you, too." His hand caressed my belly. "Take care of my baby."

Bryce indicated it was time, and he opened the door of the limo and Edward got out. I could hear the roar of the crowd as they recognized him. It was deafening. My heart beat quickly, and I got a little emotional. That was my man they were cheering for!

Bryce stuck his head back in the limo. "Bella, wait here, and I'll come back for you soon." I nodded, and he closed the door to the limo, and he and Edward headed for the red carpet area. The noise got louder, and I peered out the window to see what was going on. Wow! This was bigger than any of the awards shows that we had attended.

I watched from the window of the limo, but couldn't see much. Ten minutes later, Bryce returned and helped me out the limo and had an usher escort me to a VIP waiting area outside the entrance to the theater. There were cushy chairs behind a rope and several security guards were posted there. A tuxedoed server brought me a club soda with lime. I sipped it and watched all the activity. The jumbotron showed Ian, Hannah and Edward posing together for photos, and then they went separate ways for interviews.

I suddenly became aware that a man was sitting beside me drinking champagne. He was probably in his fifties, but very distinguished looking with longer black wavy hair streaked with gray and dark framed glasses. He smiled when I turned to look at him. He raised his glass in a toast. I did as well and smiled back.

"Interesting, isn't it?" he said, sipping his drink and studying me. "This whole movie process. It's all just an illusion that we hope is somehow real."

"Interesting way to put it," I said, trying to figure out where he was going with this conversation. "I'm Bella Swan, by the way. And you are?"

"Jorge Cervantes," he said. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Swan. Are you with one of the actors?"

"I'm Edward Cullen's fiance'," I said firmly.

"Ah," he said quietly, like he was secretly amused. "I'm a film director, but tonight I'm here as Hannah Summers' date."

Ah ha! I knew his name sounded familiar. He was the director that Hannah had pursued after she'd given up on Edward and had turned the tabloids on us. I smiled. Jorge was old enough to be her father and very famous in his own right, but he was sitting here with me being the dutiful boyfriend.

"Yes, Hannah," I said. "Didn't she star in one of your movies?"

"Yes, we just wrapped shooting last week," Jorge said. "She's quite a talent."

"Yes, she is," I said. Although I didn't like Hannah as a person, I did respect her acting ability. She and Edward may not like each other, but they created magic on screen.

"Are you involved in the industry, Miss Swan?" he asked, looking at me with an interested eye.

"I'm a screenwriter," I said. "But I've just started, so I've only done a few projects. Someday I hope to be involved with a major project like this."

He nodded and went back to sipping his champagne. "Good luck to you," he said quietly. "Maybe we'll work together someday."

My heart skipped a beat. Just the thought of working with someone like Jorge was exciting. Maybe we would work together!

The red carpet activity was winding down and Ian, Edward and Hannah were walking our way, stopping at different sites for photos.

Bryce appeared, still wearing his headset, and indicated that when they arrived we'd go inside for the screening. Finally, Edward was in front of me, and he pulled me into his arms. I could smell his woodsy cologne and sweat mingled together when he hugged me close. It was a bit of déjà vu as I remembered back to the first time I got close to Edward and he smelled like this, minus the cigarette smoke, of course. Edward had quit smoking months ago. I hugged him back and breathed deeply, loving the smell of my man who had worked so hard.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jorge had his arm around Hannah and was giving her a friendly little peck on the cheek. She was looking at us with what appeared to be jealousy, and then she quickly looked away. Bryce opened the door, and we followed him to our seats.

Edward seemed very nervous as the lights went down and the movie began. He didn't need to worry because the movie was spectacular! I had had a completely different view after being on set throughout all the filming, but Ian had certainly worked wonders as a director. I was in awe of his talent.

Edward and Hannah lit up the screen with their acting, and you'd never guess that they could barely stand to be in one another's presence. On screen they were star-crossed lovers caught in a world of crime and devastation. Even the love scene was powerful, although it made me a bit uncomfortable to see Edward acting so intimate with another woman. I squirmed a bit in my seat, and then I felt Edward's hand reach over and hold mine. He knew just how to comfort me. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye several times during the movie to gauge his reaction. He had a slight smile on his face, so I knew he was pleased.

Then we came to the scene that had caused Edward so much angst. I remembered how he had faced the assassins, ready to deliver his lines, and then freaked out and ran away in terror. It had taken several months of therapy to get back to that scene. I held my breath, my hand squeezing Edward's in support. Looking at his handsome face so big on the screen, you'd never know how traumatized he had been. He looked fierce and in control, ready to face multiple gunmen and kick their asses. I could barely watch it, and when I heard the crowd roar in support, I could finally allow myself to breathe a sigh of relief. I looked over at Edward, and he was smiling at me. "I love you," I mouthed to him. "Love you, too," he mouthed back.

The movie ended, and the crowd burst into applause even before the lights came up. Then they were out of their seats in a standing ovation. The shouts and bravos were almost overwhelming. Ian grabbed Edward and Hannah, and the three of them went to the front of the theater to acknowledge the accolades. Edward's face was flushed with excitement, and he was smiling broadly. The three of them bowed and laughed, and put their arms around one another and waved at the crowd. The applause went on for ten minutes, and then it was finally over. People were streaming out of the theater, and Edward came over to hug me close and give me a long, passionate kiss.

"You were spectacular," I whispered in his ear, holding him close to me. I was so proud.

"Thanks," he said. "Ian is confident that it'll break box office records. I certainly hope so. I must say, after all the drama and trauma, I'm damn proud of this movie. But I don't ever want to go through that again."

I chuckled against his chest. "Me, neither. From now on, ROM-com roles only for you."

Edward pulled back and looked at me. "I told you before, no ROM-com. I'm not funny."

"Oh, I think you are," I said chuckling. "I find you hilarious. Think about it."

We celebrated in the limo on the way to the after party. Bryce and Edward were giddy about the evening's events. "Where's Ursula? Is she meeting us at the after party?" I asked Bryce.

He got a little smirky smile on his face. "Uh, no. She's a little under the weather."

"Oh, too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing her. She's going to be all right, isn't she? A little bug?"

Bryce looked a little embarrassed and a little proud. "Um, yeah, we're going to have a little bug in about eight months."

"What! No way! You're having a baby?" I was so excited I could barely speak.

Edward was hugging Bryce and slapping him on the back. "Congratulations," he said. "If you need advice about anything - cribs, water births, breastfeeding, car seats - just ask me. I've studied it all."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Bryce said, rolling his eyes as I laughed out loud. "I'll remember that."

The after party was in full swing when we arrived. Ian was on the phone with various critics, reciting reviews that had already being posted, beaming from ear to ear, drinking champagne and hugging his wife Christine.

Edward and I met up with Justin and his girlfriend, Erin, who seemed in awe of everything that was going on, but very excited to be a part of it.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Justin asked me. "Everything okay with your baby?"

"Yes," I said, rubbing my belly. "Just a few more weeks and he or she will be here."

"I'm glad it turned out so well," he said. "I was a little worried."

"You didn't show it," I said. "You kept your cool, and you helped me stay calm. I really can't thank you enough."

"Hey, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Thanks for inviting us to the premiere and this party. My friends and family can't believe that we're here - at the biggest premiere of the year!"

"Have fun! You deserve it," I said, as Edward led me off into the crowd.

We stayed at the party until late into the night. I was tired, but I wanted this for Edward. I wanted him to absorb every glorious minute because our lives were about to change again!

_Yup, it's time for that baby to be born. Boy? Girl? Names? Will Edward be cool and calm with all his birthing knowledge, or will he totally freak out? Can't wait to tell you all about it. Thanks for reading._


	53. Chapter 53

** Chapter 53**

_Thanks, Stephenie Meyer._

_I know I promised you a baby, and I will deliver (LOL), but I decided to take a little detour. But don't fret, because I think you'll really, really like it._

**BPOV**

A few days after the movie premiere, Edward and I closed on the beach house. It was late in the afternoon when we had all the papers signed and the keys to the house in hand. It was now officially ours!

"Let's have dinner at the beach house," Edward said, guiding me to the car. "It's a beautiful evening. We can watch the sun set over the ocean."

"Sounds heavenly," I said. "Let's do it."

We stopped for takeout food and some non-alcoholic wine, and Edward bought two new plastic lawn chairs. I laughed when I saw them. They had been Edward's only furniture when he'd first bought our other home. We set the chairs on the lanai off the master bedroom suite on the third floor so we could get a spectacular view of the sunset. I unpacked the chicken caesar salads, bread, wine and chocolate cake and fixed two plates. We sat in the plastic chairs holding our plates in our laps, just as we had the first night I was in LA. It was a sweet memory.

I noticed a group of about twenty people moving down the beach, laughing and talking. They stopped in front of our property, and the people separated into two groups with a couple standing together in the middle, holding hands, and another person behind them. I suddenly realized it was a wedding!

"Edward!" I said. "There's a wedding down on the beach."

He looked up and smiled. "I think you're right. What a beautiful evening for it!"

The sun was just about to set, and the ocean was calm with just a few waves rolling in. The bride wore an ankle-length white dress with bare feet, her long blonde hair tied back with a white ribbon and a small bouquet of daisies in her hand. The groom wore black pants and a white shirt, and he also was barefoot. The officiant wore a blue and green Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. One of the guests had a guitar and was singing a lovely song that carried to our perch on the third floor. After the song, they recited their vows, although their voices were muffled a bit by the sound of the waves, and then the wedding guests broke into applause as they kissed. It was so romantic.

"What a great place for a wedding," I sighed, a little teary-eyed. "We should get married on the beach."

Edward was silent for a few moments, and then he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Let's do it! Let's get married on the beach. Here. At our house. This week."

I was a bit stunned. "I thought we were going to wait until after the baby," I said, looking at him.

"I don't want to wait," Edward said, his eyes blazing. "I don't want you having my baby as Isabella Swan. That's that bastard's name. When you go to the hospital to have our baby, you're going to be Bella Cullen. Mrs. Cullen. My wife."

"Um, I-I..." I didn't know what to say. I really, really wanted this, but planning a wedding in a few days? I could have this baby at any moment!

"I know it sounds crazy, but we can do it! My parents will be here in a few days. Tell yours to come. We can invite our friends. It'll be small and romantic, just like this one, and we can do it right here on the beach in front our house. On Saturday?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at me, waiting for my reply.

"Oh my god, yes!" I said, a little flushed and excited now. "I didn't plan to get married this late in my pregnancy, but I do have a beautiful white dress that I wore to the premiere, and you have a few nice shirts." I laughed. "And we can go barefoot." I liked that part.

"Bella, love, if you want a big formal wedding later on, we'll have one. But I really want this now. For us. All three of us." He reached over and put his hand on my belly. The baby moved at his touch, and my heart swelled with love for this man.

"I want it, too, Edward," I said, emotionally. "I can't wait to be your wife, and I don't want a big formal wedding. I had one with Jeff. This..." I motioned with my hand toward the happy wedding party at the beach, "...is us."

Edward pulled me close, his lips grazing mine. "Oh, love, I'm so excited. I've never wanted anything so much in my life."

"Me, too," I said, tearfully, clinging to him and kissing him back.

"You don't have to do a thing," he said in my ear. "My mum is very good at this. She'll be so excited! We'll call Jenna. I'm sure she'll help."

"Okay," I said, my heart beating fast. "I guess we're having a wedding in five days!"

We finally calmed down enough to finish our dinner, and we watched the wedding party slowly head down the beach to another location. Edward got out his phone. "It's five a.m. in London, but I'm going to call my mum and tell her the news." He was full of nervous energy, his foot tapping up and down.

"Mum!" he yelled when she answered. "It's me. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Edward?" she said sleepily. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Yeah, I know it's early, but I couldn't wait," Edward said, looking at me, a big grin on his face.

"What's going on? Is it the baby? Is the baby here?" Esme suddenly sounded wide awake. "Carlisle!" we heard her shout. "The baby. The baby's here."

"No, no, mum, no," Edward said, laughing. "Calm down! The baby is not here yet."

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yes, Bella is fine. She's right here beside me."

"Um, hi," I said, laughing a little. "Sorry to call you so early."

"What's going on, Edward?" Esme sounded a little irritated. "Getting my hopes up like that. It's good the baby isn't here yet, because I want to be there when it happens."

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. When are you coming?" Edward asked.

"Wednesday," Esme said. "Why?"

"Well, Bella and I are at the beach house, and we just decided to get married on Saturday. We need you to help us pull it together."

"Saturday?" She sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, I know it's soon, but we want to get married before the baby arrives, and we don't have much time. We want a simple ceremony on the beach, just family and friends."

"That sounds lovely," Esme said, chuckling a bit. "I'd be thrilled to help you."

"I knew you would, mum," Edward said. "You're the best. I can't wait for you and dad to get here."

"We'll be there in a little over 24 hours," Esme said. "Now that you've got me all excited, let's talk about the wedding since I won't be able to go back to sleep."

We chatted for another half hour, talking about what we wanted for the wedding and who we'd need to contact in the next few days. When we ended the call, it was dark and the moon had risen up over the ocean.

I leaned against the railing, enjoying the view, my heart full of love for the man next to me and excitement for our future. "It's so beautiful here," I said, looking at the moon reflecting on the ocean.

"You're beautiful," Edward said, coming up behind me and putting his arms around me, resting his hands on my big, pregnant belly. "I wish there was a bed here so we could spend the night."

I chuckled. "If I wasn't so pregnant, we could sleep on the floor or camp on the beach."

Edward nuzzled my neck and ear. "Let's spend our wedding night here."

"Okay, but we need a bed," I said, chuckling as I enjoyed his kisses.

"No problem. I'll buy a bed tomorrow," Edward said. "Anything else?"

"No, just you," I said, leaning back into him. "That's all I need." We stayed this way, enjoying the view for another fifteen minutes or so. It was so peaceful and the sounds of the waves was soothing.

"Let's go home, love," Edward finally whispered. "We have a lot to do between now and Saturday."

The next morning I called my dad at work. He, too, thought I was calling to tell him the baby had arrived.

"No, no, the baby is not here yet," I said, laughing. "I called to tell you that Edward and I are getting married on Saturday, and I want you to be here with us."

"Saturday?" he said, a little surprised. "Of course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Why now? I thought you were going to wait until after the baby."

"We were, but last night we were at our new beach house and there was a wedding on the beach in the moonlight, and it was so beautiful, dad, that we decided it was what we wanted for our wedding. And dad? Edward really wants me to be his wife before the baby is born."

"That's good," dad said. "I didn't want to say anything before, but I think it's very important, and seeing you two married will make me very happy. Is it okay if I bring Sue with me?"

"Of course!" I said. "Edward's parents are coming tomorrow. I can't wait for you and Sue to meet them. The wedding will be very small and simple, and it will be on the sand in front of our new beach house. We'll be barefoot."

"Are you telling me I don't have to dress up?" Dad joked with me.

"Yes. You can wear shorts, if you'd like. The guy performing the wedding ceremony last night was wearing a Hawaiian shirt."

"Well, I just might have a Hawaiian shirt in my closet, although I don't think Sue will want me wearing that."

"Oh, so Sue picks out your clothes? Really, dad? Is it that serious between you two?" I teased him.

"Um, well, she-she likes me to look good, you know, and I, uh, respect her opinion."

I laughed out loud. "Well, dad, let's not have an awkward conversation about anything else you two do, okay? I'll see you and Sue on Saturday. The wedding will be in the evening at sunset. I get you more details when I have them."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, princess," dad said. "What about your mom? Have you called her?"

I sighed. "I'm calling her next. I'm not sure if she and Phil can come during baseball season. She did promise to come after the baby is born."

"Well, you know how she is," dad said. "Good luck. See you soon, princess. Love you."

After leaving mom a voicemail message to call me, I called Jenna.

"What are you and Jake doing Saturday?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Are we going out?" she asked.

"Well, Edward and I are getting married, and we thought you and Jake might like to be there."

"Oh, is that all? I think we'll pass," she said, and then she screamed loudly. "Oh my god! Married? Like in a wedding?"

"Yeah," I said, laughing. "We just decided last night, and I desperately need your help."

"I'm all yours," Jenna said. "I'm between jobs for two weeks, and Jake is, too. Where, when and how?"

I told her about the beautiful, romantic wedding we had witnessed the night before on the beach.

"Sounds wonderful, Bella," Jenna said. "I can see you in that white Grecian gown that you wore to the premiere. It's perfect."

"Yes, and bare feet," I said, laughing. "That's the best part. But we need something for Edward to wear. A nice shirt and pants."

"How about white pants and a light blue shirt? I can help with that."

"That would be awesome," I said. "If we don't pick out something, he'll want to wear those god-awful faded orange board shorts and the green T-shirt with a hole in it."

We both laughed.

"How many people do you expect at this wedding?"

"Let's see, you and Jake, Edward's parents, my dad and his girlfriend, Bryce and Ursula, Roger and Ginger, Roxanne and Sean, Francesca and a date, um, someone to officiate. Oh, and maybe my mom and stepdad Phil. About 15 or 20?"

"That's perfect. Small and intimate," Jenna said. "I like it."

"Edward's mother will be here in about twelve hours. Between the three of us, I think we can get this organized. Edward is on the phone right now notifying everyone, and then he's going to buy a bed for the beach house because we decided to spend our wedding night there."

"How romantic!" Jenna said, sighing. "Bella, I know you haven't even thought about music, but I have a friend, Shannon, who has the most beautiful voice and plays guitar."

"Really? There was a guy playing guitar and singing at the wedding last night. Can we call her?"

"Yes. I hope she's available. I'll be over in an hour and I'll bring Jake with me. He can help Edward."

Arrangements quickly came together after Jenna and Jake arrived. Edward and Jake took off to buy a bedroom set, and Jenna called Shannon, the singer, who was available and thrilled to be part of the wedding. "I've had a crush on Edward Cullen for years," she gushed. "I can't believe I'm singing at his wedding. Do you have a song in mind?"

"No, I can't even suggest one, but I can tell you that Edward and I like simple things, and we're not the Hollywood type."

"I just might know the perfect song," Shannon said. "You're probably not familiar with it, but I think you'll like it. Do you want me to sing it over the phone?"

"No," I said, giggling a bit. "Just come to the wedding with your guitar and sing it for me and Edward. Oh, and feel free to bring a guest."

"Ooh, I'm so excited. Thank you, Bella. And thank you, Jenna, for recommending me. I'll see you on Saturday."

Jenna and I went shopping for Edward's shirt and pants, stopped at a floral shop and ordered a small bouquet of pink and yellow Gerber daisies for me, and then bought towels, sheets, pillows and a comforter for the new bed and bathroom accessories. I didn't want to go overboard as it was supposed to be Carlisle and Esme's house and I knew Esme had decorating plans, but we needed a few things before the wedding.

"I know Esme wants to handle the food," I said to Jenna. "And the dishes, and she's planning to buy candles and decorations and things."

"Fine by me," Jenna said. "I guess we're going shopping tomorrow, too."

Esme and Carlisle arrived, exhausted from their long flight, but keyed up about the wedding, the beach house and the baby.

"Edward, I don't know why you can't do anything low-key or at least plan things like a normal person. I can't believe we've got a new house, a wedding and a new baby, all in a matter of days! I might not live through this!"

Edward laughed, picked her up off her feet and swung her around like her usually did. "Ah, mum, I love you," he said. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Esme said, a little emotional and teary-eyed now. "Now let's get busy. We have a wedding to plan!"

Within hours, she had worked out a menu, hired a caterer, picked out dishes, glassware and silverware and rented tables and chairs.

"Mrs. C., you're a pro!" Jenna said. "You put me to shame,"

"We still need a few bouquets of fresh flowers, candles, a few dozen strings of twinkle lights, all in white, of course, and some fresh greens, too," Esme said. "I think that might be it for the reception. Now I need something to wear!" She looked at Jenna.

"Well, now you're talking my language," Jenna said. "I believe I can help you with that."

Jenna dropped me off at home so I could rest, and she and Esme continued the shopping extravaganza. Edward and Carlisle were sitting by the pool drinking beer and watching soccer. I opened the fridge to get a water.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling at me. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather soon."

"I can," I said, laughing. "Seems like I've been pregnant for years. But I'm very happy that you and Esme are here for the wedding and the birth. It means a lot to me and Edward."

"We wouldn't miss it," Carlisle said. "I hear your father is coming to the wedding. I'm looking forward to meeting him. He's a police officer?"

"Yes, Chief of Police in a little town called Forks, Washington. He's bringing his girlfriend, Sue, with him. She's the widow of his best friend. He's always looked out for her, and now, I guess they are in a relationship. I'm happy for him."

"What about your mother?"

"Ah, mom. She's a free spirt, and we don't get along very well. I'm too much like my dad, I guess. I doubt she'll be here. She said she'd try, but I think she'll wait until the baby is a few months old. That's just her." I shrugged. Mom was always kinda strange.

The next few days flew by, and suddenly it was Saturday. Esme and Jenna had done wonders with the beach house, and we were ready for the wedding.

Jenna helped me move all my clothes, accessories and toiletries that I would need for the next few days to the beach house. Esme had Edward, Carlisle and Jake putting up the strings of twinkle lights in the trees around the pool area and setting up the tables for the dinner after the ceremony. There were stacks of dishes and glassware in the kitchen, along with candles and flowers. The caterer was due to arrive at five.

I felt like I should be doing something, but everyone insisted that I rest, so I went upstairs and laid on the bed. I didn't think I could fall asleep, but I did. When I woke up, Edward was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Hi," I said, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost six o'clock," he said softly, smiling at me and brushing my hair back from my face. "I guess we should start getting ready."

Edward left to use one of the bedrooms down the hall to get ready, and Jenna came in to help me dress and do my hair. Edward and I had agreed that since the wedding was very informal, we would walk out on the beach together with all the guests. At seven-thirty, Edward came into the bedroom to get me. Everyone was waiting for us downstairs.

He looked so handsome in his white linen pants and light blue shirt, his hair styled and his face clean shaven. His blue-grey eyes were sparkling with excitement. I stood there in my white Grecian gown, a white ribbon in my hair that was half up with a few curls hanging down. My make-up was flawless, thanks to Jenna, and I had white polished toenails and fingernails. I was holding my small bouquet of Gerber daisies.

Neither of us said a word. We just looked at each other and smiled. I felt a little teary-eyed, but I didn't want to cry. Edward cleared his throat, and then spoke very softly.

"You look beautiful," he said. "I can't wait for you to be mine."

"You look handsome," I answered. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Me, too," Edward said, taking my hand and lifting my fingers to his lips. "Let's go get married."

"Okay," I said, and we opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Everyone was waiting around the pool area, enjoying champagne and getting to know one another. They were all casually dressed in long or short dresses, khaki pants or shorts and colorful shirts and polos. I noticed a variety of bare feet, flip flops and sandals.

I spotted my dad wearing new khaki pants, a blue striped shirt and flip flops. _Flip flops? Dad?_ I giggled a little. Sue was certainly having an influence on him.

Edward cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at us. "I think we have a wedding to attend, don't we?" he said. "We're ready."

Everyone burst out laughing, and they set down their drinks and we headed to the beach. It was dusk, and the sky was a beautiful color, just as it had been earlier in the week. The waves were gentle, and the sand was warm under my bare feet.

Edward and I held hands and walked with our guests, laughing and joking along the way. It was so fun and casual, I was not nervous at all. When we got to the designated spot, Edward and I stood and faced one another as our friends and family circled us.

Roxanne had found a retired Methodist minister, Rev. Joe, to perform the ceremony. He wore black pants and light blue golf shirt. He said a few words about me and Edward and how we had found each other through adversity and built a life together in a crazy town called Hollywood. Everyone was laughing and nodding as he talked. Then it was time for a song before we said our vows.

Shannon was a young attractive redhead in a beautiful, long white dress. She stood in front of us with her guitar and smiled, and then she started singing a beautiful song.

_ I'm not made of stone, I'm not made of glass_

_ I've been alone, every one has_

_ I've learned to forgive what I'm not_

_ I just try to live with what I've got_

_ Maybe I've got what you need_

_ If you need something that not only feels right_

_ Something that's based on a real life_

_ One thing that's worth every page of the deal_

_ Not some old line, or rose-colored dream_

_ Not some other time, you know what I mean_

_ When I tell you that this is all that it seems and that's real_

_ And that's real._

The words of the song touched my heart so deeply that I didn't know if I could keep my composure. The tears starting streaming from my eyes. _How did she know? How did she know this was the perfect song for us? It WAS us._ I remember Edward telling me that's what he wanted - a real relationship. A normal life. His goal was to be a suburban dad. Nothing fake or Hollywood or made up.

I felt Edward's hand push up my chin, and he wiped away my tears with his fingers. "Shh," he said softly and only to me as Shannon continued singing. "I know how you feel. It's how I feel, too. This is our love story."

I looked up, and his beautiful eyes were shining with love. He smiled a big heartwarming smile, and I smiled back. Only for him. This was our special moment, and I was totally oblivious to any of our guests. All I could see was Edward.

The song ended, and everyone clapped softly. I noticed there wasn't a dry eye in the group. Even dad was blinking and rubbing his face. Esme was smiling through her tears, leaning on Carlisle's arm. Jenna and Jake had their arms around each other, her head on his shoulder.

We recited our vows, and we exchanged thin silver bands that we had chosen. Simple. Unadorned. Perfect.

After a brief prayer, we were announced as husband and wife, and we kissed for a very long time while everyone clapped, cheered and whistled. We were married!

Everyone swarmed around us. Esme was so overcome with emotion that Carlisle had to comfort her. Edward looked a little concerned, but Carlisle just shook his head and smiled, indicating she would be fine. I felt like I was in a cocoon of happiness, surrounded by all the people I loved.

Dad came up and hugged me tight, a little emotional himself. "Best wedding I've ever been to," he said. "You look beautiful, princess. I'm so proud of you. Edward's a good man. Couldn't be better."

"Yeah, I know," I said, chuckling a little and hugging him back.

Jenna started moving everyone back toward the house where our dinner awaited. It was dark now, and the white twinkle lights in the trees and all the candles on the table made for a beautiful and romantic setting.

The table was set with white linens, white china and sparkling glassware. Thirty candles in glass containers filled with white sand, sea shells and pearls ran down the center of the table flanked by bouquets of white roses and daisies arranged with feathery green ferns. We all sat at one long table with the two us in the middle. Champagne corks popped, and toasts were made before the servers brought out our dinner.

Esme had really outdone herself with the menu. Mini crab cakes, bacon wrapped grilled shrimp, caprese' salad, sesame crusted sea bass, grilled asparagus, wild mushroom ravioli with white truffle cream sauce, and chocolate grenache tart with fresh raspberries and whipped cream for dessert.

Dinner was a joyous event. We ate the delicious food, drank champagne and wine, told stories and laughed for hours. Ursula told hilarious Bryce stories, both Roxanne and Bryce had interesting Edward stories, and even my own dad told some cute stories about my youth. The atmosphere was very relaxed, friendly and loving. Edward was leaning back in his chair, his arm affectionately around me, relaxed and happy, a big smile on his face. Every now and then he would stop to nuzzle me or whisper, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," in my ear, which made me flush and smile.

I told Shannon how much her song had meant to us, and how I'd almost lost it when she was singing. "I noticed you were a little emotional," she said. "Then I noticed how tender and sweet Edward was with you."

"How did you know? How did you pick the perfect song?"

"Well, you told me that you and Edward like simple things, real things, and Jenna told me how down-to-earth you both are, and it just sort of clicked. I'm so happy you liked it. It was a pleasure to be a part of your wedding. I'll truly remember it forever. I hope someday to have a wedding as beautiful as yours."

The party started breaking up around eleven. The caterers had cleared the table, the dishes were done, and the leftover food was in the refrigerator. Dad and Sue were staying at our house with Esme and Carlisle. The four of them had bonded and were planning activities together for the following day. By midnight, Edward and I were alone.

We turned out the lights and headed up to the master bedroom on the third floor. Edward had bought a big bed with an upholstered headboard in a soft gray color. It looked very inviting and comfortable with crisp light blue sheets and lots of pillows. We opened the french doors to the lanai, and the moonlight streamed in. We could feel the soft, warn ocean breeze and hear the rhythmic sound of the waves.

Edward stripped down to his white boxer shorts, and I put on a thin white nightgown. We sat on the bed, and Edward helped me take down my hair, and then he brushed it for me. It was a very intimate and sweet thing to do.

"I never imagined you brushing my hair on my wedding night," I said, teasing him.

"I'm enjoying it," Edward said, chuckling. "I like taking care of you, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled at me. "I plan to do it for a very long time."

"Hmm, that's good," I said closing my eyes.

The brushing continued as we chatted about the wedding and the dinner.

"It was such a beautiful wedding," I said, sighing with happiness. "It was perfect."

"Perfect for us," Edward said. "I wouldn't have done anything different."

We put out the lights and got into bed. "I'm going to make love to you now, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered. "For the first time."

I laid on my side, and he brushed my hair off to the side so he could kiss my neck. His hands moved to my belly, which he caressed softly before moving lower. His hands peeled my panties down my legs, and his fingers softly touched me.

I parted my legs to give access to his fingers, which slowly worked their way inside. His lips continued to move up and down my neck, and I turned my head to capture them in mine and deepen the kiss.

"Is this okay for you?" Edward whispered in my ear as he continued to kiss my neck, and his hands continued to move within me, exciting me, getting me ready for him. I could feel his erection pressing against me. I nodded, yes.

One of Edward's hands dropped to position him at my entrance, and he slowly slid inside me from behind. I bent forward a bit to bring him in deeper. I could hear him respond with a quick breath as he pushed in further. It was very tight with that big baby in there, but it felt good.

We moved together in a slow and sensuous rhythm, like a ballet, and Edward took his time and made sure it was good for me. He pulled me close, his breath panting against my ear, his fingers rubbing my clit.

"Are you close?" he whispered.

"Yes," I said breathlessly, and then I pushed myself back against him quickly until I hit a peak and exploded around him. Edward grabbed my hips and started moving a little faster. He pulled me tighter and pushed in and out very quickly, and then he came, too. We didn't talk for a few moments, just held one another. After a while, Edward's hands moved around to my belly, and we could feel the baby moving around.

"I think we woke up the baby," Edward said with a little laugh.

"I heard that sex can bring on labor," I said. "Let's have a lot of sex in the next few days. I want to have this baby out soon!"

Edward laughed. "I rather like you big and pregnant. I don't think you realize how beautiful you are. To see you like this, heavy with my child. I can't even describe how sexy that is."

"It's not sexy to me," I said. "If you had a big baby in your belly you would have a different perspective. Like now. The baby just kicked my bladder so I have to go to the bathroom again."

After I returned from the bathroom, I turned to face Edward, and he pulled me close so my belly was touching his, and we could kiss softly.

"I can't wait to meet our baby," I said softly, tracing Edward's nose and mouth with my finger.

"I hope she looks like her mother," Edward said, teasing me. He was convinced the baby was a girl.

"I hope he looks like you," I said, teasing him back, my hand caressing his beautiful face.

"Well, she'll probably be a combination of the two of us, which is a good thing," Edward said.

"You don't give up, do you?" I said, chuckling. Then I yawned. It had been a long day.

Edward's lips grazed my neck. "I could make love to you all night, but it's late, and you're tired, and so am I."

"We have all day tomorrow," I said, yawning. "No one is going to disturb us. Nothing to do but eat, sleep and make love. Oh, and I might like to walk on the beach."

Edward yawned, too. "We can do all those things. Good night, my love, my wife."

"Good night my love, my husband," I said, sighing with happiness. I felt his arms pull me closer, and I snuggled in for the night.

_Surprised? I was all set to write about the baby. I was looking for baby names in past reviews, and one reviewer stated she really wanted them to get married before the baby was born, and why couldn't they? So I decided, why not? Right before I started writing, I watched a video on YouTube and the song was "That's Real," by Mary Chapin Carpenter. When I heard the lyrics, I knew that was it! It was almost scary. How could I NOT do the perfect wedding with the perfect couple, perfect location and the perfect song? __The only thing missing, according to FastL, my friend and pre-reader, was a new wedding dress for Bella. She was not happy that Bella wore her movie premier dress. I don't think she cared. Ha!_

_Wasn't it sweet how Edward comforted Bella when she broke down during the song, and how he brushed her hair later that night? Got me all teary-eyed._

_Please let me know how you liked the wedding and the song because I really, really want to know. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You make it all worthwhile._

_Baby next chapter? Maybe. I'm not telling._


End file.
